Tempted Fate
by Lyrics2soul
Summary: Human story of Jacob/Nessie. Inspired by Mechanic Series by SheeWolf85. What happens when the mechanic comes to fix her broken car/She finds the love that repairs her broken heart. WARNING: MILES OF LEMON GROVES for those who are not fond of citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Tempted Fate **

**Author's Note:**

**Warning: This story is sexually explicit at times. Hence the "LEMONS" warning in the summary. If you are uncomfortable with sexual acts more than once a day or detailed descriptions of having sex... I suggest you don't read this story. I have only had 3 to 4 reviews of people saying that the couple in this story have sex ****_too much_****. The majority of the readers that have read the story enjoy it. So I leave it up to you to make the choice of what you're comfortable with reading. (Since I posted this warning ages ago… I haven't had anyone that complained about the amount of sex in a rated "M" story that has "Lemons" in the summary. It seems like everyone that's reading this story is mature or has healthy sexual imaginations/relationships.) In addition… this is a love story. It's not just about sex… the couple is just hot for each other. And let's face it… JACOB IS HAWT!**

I turned on my iPod so I could listen to my country mix of Sugar Land, Rascall Flatts, and Lady Antebellum. I listen to all types of music… but mainstream country is actually good now. I really like a lot of their lyrics. But I'm a bit jealous of Taylor Swift. I mean… she may have fucked Taylor Lautner and I'm just in love with him. God… I think my blood pressure just went up. And she makes songs about all of her ex's. Sometimes I think I should write a song about _my _ex-boyfriend John. I never wrote a song before. I've been writing poetry since I was ten. It can't be that much of a difference? But I would like to try one day.

I grabbed my brochure from my night stand and started flipping through the pages. My classes are already picked for my first semester of college. I just like to look through and read all of the available courses; mentally map out my life. I guess I can say I'm getting my life together. I was only focusing on me. Not being selfish or anything. It's just that I was so consumed by my past boyfriend John. It was a whirl-wind relationship. I thought I was in love with him… even gave him my virginity. Little did I know he was fucking another girl... someone who I thought was my friend. Jennifer wasn't even cute. Kick me in the gut with a steel-toed boot why don't you? At least he could have cheated on me with someone else. I guess the looks don't even mater. But it was just a slap in the face. I guess he didn't love me at all. It was so easy for him to say those words… and it was so easy for me to trust them. He had everyone fooled. My parent's even loved him. He was so polite in their presence and he was an honor roll student. Anyone would have fallen for him. My mother was so shocked when I told her why we broke up. Of course she supported my decision. She was so angry… I had to stop her from charging to his house. I don't have a clue to what she thought she was going to do? My mom can have a bad tempter sometimes… but she is one of the most loving people I know. But I can understand why she wanted to physically hurt him… he did leave bruises all over my arm when we broke up. He left other scars too… but I don't wanna think about them. My best friend Nicole wanted to do some major damage… but I convinced her it wasn't worth it. My little brother even wanted to fuck him up.

Unfortunately, I had to find out the hard way that he was cheating on me. The memory was vivid even though it was a year ago. I came over to his house one day to pick up my history book that I left there the other day. He didn't answer his cell phone and I saw that his mustang was parked in front of his house. So I parked my car behind his and knocked on the door. When I knocked on the door... it slowly creeped open. He didn't close it all of the way. I called out his name. The second my ears adjusted to the sounds of the house, I noticed a banging noise coming from his room. My heart thudded when I heard a female moan. I was frozen at the door. I didn't know what to do. My eyes darted to the coffee table and noticed a familiar bulky set of keys. I only knew one person who had that many key chains and the brightly colored name tag nearly made my knees buckle once my brain confirmed it was her's… _Jennifer. _Jennifer was my friend… not my best friend but we did hang out a lot and shared a lot of the same classes. I guess we shared the same dick too. Tears started to fill my eyes as I walked towards his room. I didn't know why I had the need for more confirmation? Maybe he let one of his friends use his house to have sex… and he went somewhere else in another car. That's what I was praying for. But then my world crashed as I heard Jennifer's voice moan his name. Then I heard him groan; the same groan I heard the few times while he was having sex with _me_. It was confirmed. I was a stupid, naïve, overly trusting fool. I at least wanted him to know that I knew he was a lying dog! Why should I run out of there crying while he feels content? I walked over to his door and opened it. He was still banging away in the missionary position not noticing my presence.

"Excuse me… I'm here to get my history book. Would you mind to stopping fucking Jennifer so you could get it for me," I said calmly.

I knew I should have said something more clever and epic… but I was on the verge of breaking down in a need a whole box of tissues kind of cry. I will never forget his face when he turned around to look at me. Jennifer looked shocked as hell. I wanted to kick her ass… but it wasn't her fault. I mean the bitch did fuck my boyfriend… but I guess he wasn't _mine _if she could fuck him. No one put a gun to his head to fuck someone else. My anger fleeted my body as I realized that it wasn't really worth my time.

"Oh well... I just get it later. It looks like you're into something... fuckin' slut!" Then I walked out of the house. A few seconds later he was following me with a towel wrapped around his body.

"Wait Nessie… please," he called out.

I kept on walking. Nothing he could say would satisfy my heart. It needed to be rid of all signs of him.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee."

"Fuck you."

He caught up to me as I reached the side of my car. He grabbed my arm tightly and I shoved him away. I used all the strength that I had, but he only was pushed back an inch, if that.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

His grip hurt me and my arm was throbbing. God I wanted to kick him in the balls. But I was more concerned about getting out of there. I fumbled for my keys to open my door. My hands were shaking and the tears were making it harder for me to see. I knew we had an audience by now. I could see the figures standing still in my blurred peripheral vision. Like an idiot I dropped my keys. I'm just as clumsy as my mother. I went to bend down and pick them up. John grabbed me by the waist once I had them in my grasp and pressed me to him. I put my arms up defensively crossing them with my eyes closed. I wished that I had magical powers to teleport back home so I could be in front of the fridge… picking out which ice cream I would use to dull this pain. He wiped my tears away. I didn't want him touching me at all.

"John!" Jenifer called from his door. I opened my eyes. The bitch was fully dressed.

"Please let me go home," I muttered. My voice was weak. I couldn't even scream or sound like a bad ass… giving a memorable exit.

"I'm sorry," he said with his voice cracking.

"I know you are." I hope that he understood my statement. It wasn't an acception of an apology.

"Renesmee… don't go. I can explain."

"Explain what! Really what the fuck can you explain? Were you _raped_? It didn't look like it."

I heard Jennifer huff and she went back inside his house.

"Nessie… I love you. That was nothing to me. I'm sorry I slept with her."

"Seriously? Wow… you amaze me John. You _love_ me." I huffed. "You don't love me because you wouldn't hurt someone you loved. Can you please let me go!"

He didn't budge. I stomped his foot and he grabbed my arms and shook me.

"Listen... I'm trying to..." he growled.

"Hey man let her go!" A neighbor called out.

He quickly let me free and I used my key to open my door. I slammed it shut; too hard. I could have damaged my car. I put my middle finger up at him and fumbled trying to put the keys in the ignition. I couldn't see well so I wiped my tears away. John moved out of the way as I backed up to give me room to clear his car. I swiped the back corner of it as I pulled out. To this day I don't know if I did it on purpose or if my vision was that distorted. But I smiled as I drove off with him gaping at his classic blue mustang with his mouth opened.

He tried to get me to pay for the car saying it was a _hit and run_. So I had to get my dad involved. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. When my family saw my bruised arm John quickly apologized and acted like a pussy. He dropped the idea of trying to charge me because he knew that _his_ ass was in trouble, especially with my father being a lawyer. But that didn't stop him from being a jerk the next time I saw him. I was stupid for going there… but I did. I tend not to think of that day that much.

My dad and Uncle Emmett wanted to kill him for bruising my arms. Not literally… well maybe. My little brother Matt found out about it a few months later by overhearing our father talking about it to our mother. He showed up at my high school with his friends from Martial Arts class waiting to fight him. They got kicked off the premises before John ever came out. They looked like a short mini gang with angry faces… which made them stick out like a sore thumb. It was so obvious that they didn't go to Forks High. My little brother is a trooper… he didn't even care if he would have gotten in trouble. But I told him that it was a stupid thing for him to do. He told me that no matter the consequences… he was going to be my protector and kick anyone's ass who even thought of hurting me. He's so adorable… but he has to realize because he is trained that he can't just go kicking someone's ass. He'll wind up in Juvie if it's not self-defense. Shit he's a black belt in two martial arts.

I wasn't as strong as I thought I would be. I guess I was in denial of how hurt I really was. My grades started slipping. Only the ones where we shared classes… because I couldn't focus. I stopped eating. I lost 15 pounds. My parents were so scared for me. They even had me talk to a psychologist. They didn't have to pay someone to talk to me about my heartache and betrayal of trust. But I got stronger and I matured so much within the last year. I'm so proud of myself. I did it... not the three sessions I had with the psychologist who asked me a million questions then noted the time to tell me that the session was over. I made myself aware that I was important and to not let his choices ruin my life. I always wanted to go to college and teach art history. So I studied my ass off to bring my grades up. I ended that year with a 3.0 average. I'm not a brianiack like my father... he's a lawyer. But I've been on the Honor roll many times… basically every year since kindergarten. My mother only finished high school. She married my father right after her high school graduation. After a year of marriage… they had me. My mother was pregnant again when I was one, but she had a miscarriage when she was four months pregnant. They tried again a year later and she had another one when she was around one month pregnant. So they stopped trying and adopted my brother Matt. He's a sweet kid... nosy as hell… but he's sweet. He's fourteen. He just got into girls. I'm trying my best to make sure he knows how to treat a girl. My parents also have it covered. He sticks out like a sore thumb in our pale as hell family because he's half black. But he's very comfortable with himself and doesn't have any hang ups about race. He has tough skin and sometimes you need that being bi-racial. But everyone at school gets along with him. And for the guys that have a problem with him for no reason… they don't say shit because he could kick their ass with one hand tied behind his back. But he's a sweetie. We've always been close… he's my little bro. I love him to death... though he's not that little anymore. I think he's got me by and inch now.

I put my brochure off to the side and got out of bed and stretched my arms. My parents and brother went to Seattle last night to visit my Uncle Emmett. I stayed home because I was expecting someone to look at my car later this morning and then I was going to my girlfriend Nicole's party tonight. It would be a miracle if I could drive there and not rely on someone picking me up. My poor car broke down a few days ago. I bought it myself with the money I saved trying to feel independent and all. I should have just let my dad buy me a new car. Maybe I'll take him up on that offer. This is the longest that I haven't had my own transportation since I had my license. Nicole and Dawn have been driving me around for the past few days. My car is fifteen years old. I'm glad my Mazda has lasted a year and a half considering what I paid for it. My dad said that the mechanic should be here around 10 am. He must trust this guy to keep the appointment knowing that I would be here by myself. He could be crazy or something. I knew where all the hidden weapons were. My dad knows one of the owners of the shop… so I'm not nervous or anything. I mean… I could have asked one of my friends to be here with me… but my dad didn't even seem that worried.

I quickly took a shower and put on a plum casual dress with ruffles near the cleavage. It was a stretchy cotton blend material. Nothing too fancy… I still wanted to look cute for the mechanic. I guess it's my hormones. Whatever, I haven't dated anyone since I broke up with John a year ago. That's mostly my fault. I have had offers for dates... but I just wasn't interested; or didn't want to get involved. I guess I have a trust complex now? I mean how harmless could some of those dates have been? I could have just had fun without any pressure of getting serious with a guy.

I ran down stairs and got a danish and a cup of hot chocolate. I lost track of the time from reading my magazine. The doorbell rang and it startled me. Oh that must be him? I grabbed my car keys and looked out the living room window and saw a black tow truck. I couldn't see all of the writing on the side. A bush was blocking my view. I could only see one letter "B". I opened the door expecting just an average guy coming to fix my car. I had to lift my head up to see his face. I didn't expect him to be that tall. Wow how tall was he? When I finally saw his face… I think my mouth opened a bit in shock. I had to get myself together so I wouldn't seem like a complete idiot.

"Oh Hi," I said sounding stunned.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. I'm here to fix Renesmee's car."

I was still gazing at him. He was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life. I assumed he was a local from the nearby reservation. He was so muscular and his hair was long, past his shoulders. He had a black T-shirt that I quickly found myself envious of because it was hugged against his body. The breathtaking caramel skinned man gently smiled at me and it made my walls quiver.

"Hey so are you Renesmee?" He asked.

I snapped out of it.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Yes… I'm Renesmee... nice to meet you... please call me Nessie, or May."

Why was I giving him so many options of names? I'm surprised I didn't tell him he could also call me by my middle name Carlie.

"So where's the patient?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your car," he said smiling.

Oh… I felt so stupid. I couldn't get over my initial reaction to him. I felt the wetness in my panties already. "Oh… it's on the side of the house in the garage." I looked at the door to make sure it was unlocked and stepped outside with him.

"I don't really know what's wrong with it. It showed no signs that it was dying on me."

"Well don't worry… I can basically fix anything."

"Ahh… over confident are you?"

"No… I just know what I'm doing."

His confidence made him even hotter, if that was possible.

"So have you've lived here all of your life?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm enrolled in University of Washington for art history. I start in a few weeks."

"Oh that's nice."

I went to open the garage door.

"Oh I'll get that for you," he said as his hand brushed against mine to grab the handle. I smiled at him and he lifted the door. Inside the garage were my car, my family's bikes, a bench, and a few large plastic bins. My dad's not handy with tools... so there wasn't a tool in sight. It was very neat compared to the average garage. My dad's a neat freak.

I reached inside the car and popped the hood. He lifted the hood with one arm and his bicep and triceps became more defined. I went to go sit down on the bench near the front of the garage. I could see most of his body... but I couldn't see his face since he was bent down.

"Hmm… don't worry…I will have it running in no time Gorgeous."

My eyes brightened at the sound of him calling me _Gorgeous_.

"I'm sorry… Nessie. I can't help but to call you gorgeous because you're breath-taking. I'm so sorry... that was out of line."

"Oh… no I didn't take offense. Thank you. You're very sweet."

Now I was getting nervous. I tried to contain my gitteryness by concentrating on sitting completely still. It didn't work because my foot started tapping.

"So what do you like to do?" he asked while still under the hood.

"Oh… I like to write, go to movies, watch stand-up comedy, and dance. Can you dance?"

He came from behind the hood smiling.

"I'm not the greatest dancer… but I do a mean robot."

He started imitating a robot with his tools still in his hand. I laughed. He's so crazy. He had the biggest smile on his face. His teeth were so white and perfect… he must have had braces as a child. I felt a chill go down my spine and I tried my best not to shiver.

"Hey have you heard of cliff diving?" he asked.

"Huh… _cliff diving? _Sounds dangerous."

"It could be if you don't know what you're doing."

"So I assume it involves jumping off a cliff into the ocean?"

"You're correct."

"I assume you're one of those adrenaline junkies if you do something as _crazy_ as that?"

I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want to offend him. Oh I wished I could take that back.

"Hmm… I guess I am. Me and some of the other guys on the res love it."

"Wow… be careful."

I couldn't stand seeing him get hurt. Why would he do such a dangerous thing? He gazed at me for a brief moment... then gently smiled.

"What you jump out of planes too? Do you have some type of death warrant over your head? I'm pretty sure your family worries about you."

"No… I don't jump out of planes or swim with sharks… but I do have a motorcycle."

"Wow… you have a motorcycle."

He came from under the hood and looked at me smiling.

"Yeah… you wanna ride with me some day?"

Whoa an invitation to spend more time with him. I had to jump on this even though I would be scared senseless.

"Sure… I never rode on one before… so be gentle."

Jacob's eyebrow went up.

"Oh my God… that sounded sexual. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I feel so embarrassed."

"Hey don't worry about it… I'll go slow for you." _Oh God… I know I will have to change my panties soon._

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to return his smile as my skin heated up… _Shit! Shit! Shit_! He looked back down on the engine and started screwing something. Wow I wish he would… stop it Nessie. Ugh! This man was driving me crazy with his sexiness. I crossed my leg and noticed how wet I was.

"So I understand how you would get _May_ from Renesmee… but how did you get the nickname _Nessie_?"

"Oh… my little brother kinda gave me that name while he was learning how to read. I had my name spelled out in block letters in my room and he use to always steal a few letters and take them back to his room. He would always steal the same letters. Every time I went to get my letters back… he would have them displayed on his dresser spelling Nesee. He would say… look your name _Nesee_." He was so cute. He was three I think? He always had a hard time saying Renesmee so he decided to change my name and never called me Renesmee again. It kinda stuck with me. My parents call me Renesmee. I know it's a weird name but it's a combination of both of my grandmother's names... Rene and Esme. I swear my mother should have been a hippe."

"Well what would you like _me_ to call you?"

_You can call me anything you want. _

"Nessie or May… both will suffice."

"Ok," he said smiling. "So do you get along with your brother… how old is he?"

"Matt's fourteen. I love him to death. He's nosy as hell… but he's really funny. He knows he's adopted and I wanna make him feel as much love from me as he can."

"When did you tell him he was adopted?"

"Um… my parents told him early on. I forget what age… Around six or seven?"

"Hmm… why did your parents tell him that he was adopted at such a young age?"

"Well keeping it a secret would be hard to pull off since his mother was black."

"Oh…. What was his father… do you know?"

"His father was white. Matt's the completion of… hmm Halle Berry I guess. Half of his class is in love with him… but there's only one girl that he really likes."

Jacob chucked.

"He really thinks he's a bad ass because he's a black belt in Karate and Kung Fu. He's been taking classes since he was eight."

"Wow… a black belt. That's cool. Oh, do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"No… just Matt."

I scooted the bench closer to him so he would just have to turn his head to the side to see me while he was under the hood. He excused himself and went to his truck to get a few more things. I watched him walk away. Wow… his ass is beautiful in them jeans. Why is he a mechanic?He could be like a super model or something. He's way sexier than anything I've seen in a fashion magazine… or even soap operas. He probably has a girlfriend. I don't think he's married… he doesn't have a ring on. Well I don't think mechanic's wear rings when they work? That's not something I really paid attention too. Not like I've been in body shops before.

Jacob started walking back to the garage with a few things in his hand. He smiled at me and my heart started to race. Wow... it's not healthy for me to be around him. My body is reacting in crazy ways. He sat his tools and what looked like car parts down on the ground next to the hood of my car. I tried to relax as we talked. It got much easier after a while. He was really thought provoking and seemed really smart. I kinda forgot we were in my garage for a moment… it seemed like we were talking at a coffee shop or something. We talked about his siblings. He had two older twin sisters. He told me how they helped raise him because they lost their mother when he was really young. I was really sad to hear that. I never really lost someone close to me… I couldn't even imagine what that felt like. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him; that would have been embarrassing. But I briefly felt the pain I might have felt if I'd lost my mother. I looked outside at the leaves blowing in the wind so he wouldn't see my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said still looking outside trying to keep my tears from being noticed.

"Nessie?"

I turned around to face him. His eyes looked worried.

"I'm sorry… it's just that … _that _kinda got to me. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Oh, it's ok. Cheer up… don't make me dance again I can do the _Dougie_ too."

I chuckled.

"That's better… Hey let's talk about something else." He gently smiled at me and I smiled back. I told him about my aunts and uncles. He really thought that my Uncle Emmett was a riot from the stories I told him. Jacob also told me about his best friends that he grew up with on the reservation. Jared and Embry seemed like the most fun. Embry seemed like he would be _perfect_ for Nicole. But I didn't pry into his relationship status just in case he wasn't that attractive. Nicole has only dated men who were above average in looks. She knows she's shallow and accepts it. Jacob's life seemed happy. I felt so comfortable talking to him. It seemed like we knew each other for longer than an hour. We may have been in the garage for longer than that. I wasn't really paying attention to the time. Plus I wasn't sure if he was taking longer just so he could stay with me. I wish he could stay the rest of the day. He suckered me in to telling him that I was single by saying "_so what does your boyfriend think of that_…" to something that I told him. I quickly said I didn't have a boyfriend. His reaction was neutral… but then he looked at me in a way that made my insides want to scream. I figured I would use the same tactics that he used on me to find out my status. Two could play this game.

"So I'm pretty sure your girlfriend's not so thrilled about you hurling your body hundreds of feet into the icy ocean."

"Oh… I don't have anyone special, right now."

I think I heard a splash in my panties. I know I _didn't, _my mind is just comical… but my lips sure felt the sudden rush.

"Oh."

"I saw your father once, around four years ago, when he came to talk to Billy… I mean, my dad."

I gave him a strange look.

"I call my dad by his first name… my sisters do too."

"Oh."

"They seemed to really get along. I remember your dad brought by some lemon cakes that your mom made one day. Man they were good."

"Oh… you had my mom's baking?"

Jacob smiled ear to ear.

"Yeah… she's a great cook. Billy says that he's known your dad for years. Is your father here?"

"No… my parents went to Seattle with my brother to visit family. They will be back later tonight, after they go out to dinner with my aunt and uncle."

Man I must be losing it letting him know that we were all alone. Maybe subconsciously I really wanted him to know that I was all alone… with him. Maybe he will kiss me? What am I saying? But he did say that I was gorgeous and wants to take me out on his bike. I never did ask him when, though?

"So when can I get that bike ride?" I asked.

He came from under the hood and smiled at me.

"Any time you want. Let me know when you wanna go."

"How about _tomorrow_?" I asked hopefully. I hoped that didn't sound _too _desperate.

"That's fine with me… I hope the weather is good."

"I can't wait. I should wear my Sons of Anarchy hoddie."

"What… you watch that show?!" he said excitedly.

"I _love _that show… of course. Jax, Gemma, Tara…"

"So you're a part of the Reaper Crew."

"You're damn right… don't mess with me or… _retaliation_."

He chuckled.

"Man that's one of my favorite shows. What other shows do you watch?" he asked.

"Vampire Diaries, Smallville, Supernatural, Glee, South Park, CSI Miami, The Big Bang Theory…."

"Oh… I just love Sheldon."

"Yeah… I even have a Bazinga T-Shirt."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"Really… Do you watch True Blood? That's one of my favorite shows."

"Who doesn't? I _love _vampires," I said smiling.

"Hmm… I like werewolves better," he slyly grinned.

He stared at me for a long time. Maybe it wasn't that long… but it sure felt like it. My heart started pounding fast and I felt my face getting hot. I stood up to release some of the energy and walked over to the hood of the car. A dumb move since he was the reason I was feeling so flustered. I just catapulted myself next to the source of heat.

"Hey… is this job more than you thought?" I asked.

"No… I'll be done soon. A few things were just loose and you needed a spark plug. I already had one because I knew the make and model of your car. I would have been done quicker if I didn't have so many distractions."

"I'm sorry… I'm a _distraction,_" I said light heartedly.

"A very welcome one, though," he said smiling.

His smile made me feel even hotter. Oh… not a good idea getting this close to him. I looked at his arms and for the first time noticed his veins running through them. He looked like a slim version of a body builder. I guess he noticed me gazing at him because he cleared his throat. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry… I was looking at your veins. I love _vampires _remember."

He chuckled. "Do you go to the gym a lot?"

"No… I have a home gym in my den."

"Oh. You work out every day?"

"No… not as much as I should. I've been slacking off lately."

Damn… what does he look like when he's _not_ slacking off?

"How tall are you by the way?"

"Oh… I'm 6ft6."

"Wow you're like the tallest guy I've ever met."

"It must be something in the water because my friends and cousins are tall too. But I'm still the tallest. How tall are you?"

"I'm a foot shorter."

"You're 5ft6."

"Um hum."

I wondered how we would match up in bed. Would I be able to kiss him while we made love? Why am I even pondering this?

"Hey do you like going to car shows?" I asked.

It was a good question since he had to love cars to become a mechanic.

"Sure."

"I only went to one a few years ago when my family visited Detroit. We take turns picking our yearly vacation. My brother picked Detroit. But I didn't mind. I loved looking at the new cars. My dad actually told me that he would buy me a new car after the show… but I wanted to be independent and chose to buy my own car."

I extended my arm to the engine.

"This is the car you bought?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's good to be independent... It shows character."

I smiled at him.

"Well it looks like it's in good shape... and it should run fine now."

"Hmm?"

"I think I fixed it. Try to start it."

I opened the door and started the car. It started right up and sounded even better than before it broke down.

"Oh my God, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"Wow you do know how to fix almost anything."

"That's what I told ya."

He put his tools away in his tool box and wiped his hand on a dirty cloth.

"Hey you need to wash your hands? You can use my kitchen. I can also get you something to drink." _Something to eat, like me._

"Ok… thanks."

We walked inside the house. I heard my heart thudding in my ears. He went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. I opened the refrigerator to see what we had good to offer him.

"We have White Grape Juicy Juice, Pepsi, water, orange juice, and milk."

"Hmm… that Juicy Juice sounds good."

I took out the container and got a glass from the cabinet. I was so nervous my hands were shaking a little. Hopefully he didn't notice. It was scary how he made me feel. I felt like I wanted to spill out my darkest secrets and just cuddle beside him for hours. I wanted to know what it felt like to be in his muscular arms. More than that… I wanted to know what it felt like to belong to him. I took a deep breath and poured the juice. "Here you go," I said. He was drying his hands off with a paper towel.

"Where's your trash?"

"Over there."

I pointed to the far end of the kitchen. He walked over to the trash can and my eyes were fixated on his ass. My panties felt like the ice escapades because they were so slippery. He walked back over to me and took the glass.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thank you again for healing your patient."

He chuckled. I loved hearing him laugh. It was one of the sexiest things ever. He took a few gulps and I watched his Adam's apple go up and down in amazement. I bit my bottom lip not knowing how to control my facial expressions. I'm just like my mother; I could never play poker. He put the glass down. It was only half empty. Like an idiot I was still biting the bottom of my lip.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing… I'm fine."

I was contemplating on how I would get his number. I didn't want him calling the house phone for my parents to answer. I didn't feel like going through the twenty questions.

"Um… can I get your number so I can call you, so we can go riding?"

"Of course, Gorgeous… Can I call you that?"

"Sure," I said nervously.

I gulped as I reached for my phone in my bra. It was a weird place to put it, but I didn't have any pockets. Plus it wasn't going anywhere with my C's. I unlocked my phone and went to new contacts. I wanted to name his contact _fine as hell_. But I typed _Jacob_. He recited his number and I typed it in and hit done. I looked up at him and noticed that he was standing closer to me than before. I put my phone back in my bra and his eyes followed. They stayed on my cleavage for a few seconds. He stepped one step closer and was now only an inch from me. He was gazing deeply in my eyes and my breathing deepened. Did he not know what he was doing to me?

"Is it ok for me to kiss you?" he breathed.

A tingly sensation washed over me followed by a flash of heat. My heartbeat pounded in my chest. I started getting dizzy… I was in awe that he wanted to _kiss _me. My lips parted and I nodded my head yes. I wasn't able to speak at the moment. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. I swear I felt an electric current when he slid his tongue in my mouth. I softly moaned. His tongue tasted sweet like grape juice. He held me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt like I was going to pass out. He collected the fabric of my dress with his hands until he revealed my panties. I gasped as he grabbed my ass from inside them. His hand was so hot. I let out a moan in his mouth. Jacob leaned down even farther and slid his hand in between my legs. I moaned out loud, "Jacob!" He slid his finger across my clit and my knees buckled. He kept me from falling to the floor. He kissed me again then pulled away from my mouth and gazed in my eyes.

"God I want you so bad," he breathed.

"I want you too."

We rushed up to my bed room with a sense of urgency. With each step I couldn't believe what I was doing. My limbs betrayed me letting him guide me down the hall while he was kissing me. Was I really going to have sex with this guy? This beautiful man… a man that was stealing my heart away as quickly as the most skilled thief? Was I even thinking clearly? I didn't even know his last name. I didn't even know how old he was. I could be jail bait for all I knew. I won't be 18 until _two weeks_ from now. He looked much older than me... like in his mid twenties… But I really didn't care. All I knew was the way he made me feel when I looked into his eyes. My God he has such a strong affect on me.

We reached my bedroom and he lifted my dress so he could touch me. He grabbed my pussy and I gasped in his mouth. Jacob gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced. I felt dizzy and drunk… though I never drank a sip of alcohol in my entire life. I needed him. His musky smell was driving me absolutely crazy. He bent down and bit my neck and I let out a loud moan. "Do you really wanna do this?" he asked in a sultry voice. "I can stop now if you have reservations." I didn't speak. I let my body language do all of the talking for me. I stood on my toes and kissed him back running my fingers through his shinny black hair. I was surprised at the texture of it… it felt like silk. He quickly lifted my dress over my head and laid me down on my bed. He took off his T-shirt and flung it to the floor. I took my cell phone out from my bra and placed it on my nightstand. He leaned over me and started kissing my stomach. Then he gently bit my pussy through my panties. I moaned out loud. I never had anyone down there before. I'd given oral sex to John… but we never got around to him doing me. We only had sex three… well four times. I wish I could take those times back. Jacob slid down my panties and took off his jeans and underwear with the same swoop. Now I was scared. He was _large_… I mean frickin' huge and long. I guess he's proportional to his size… but damn he was thick. This would probably feel like losing my virginity all over again… maybe even worse?

"My God you're so sexy," he breathed. He laid down on me and started kissing my neck. I felt like I was being controlled by a remote control somewhere. This is not like me at all. But his touch was sending my body in mini convulsions. We were both breathing really heavy… and I knew it would come to the point of no return in a few seconds. My eyes closed as he licked my neck and moaned in my ear. He parted my thighs with his callused hands. His dick was already pressing against my clit. _Was he going to get a condom?_ A little voice in my head spoke. He didn't seem like he was getting up. I certainly didn't have any condoms. I haven't had sex in over a year and wasn't planning on having sex any time soon. I kinda had this grand idea to wait until I was married since I was so messed up from giving my virginity to someone who didn't love me. My mother is the only one I know who actually married the first person she had sex with. I wanted to wait at least until I was _close _to marriage. I didn't want to have a long track record of lovers. I especially didn't want to have careless sex with someone. Just when I was about to speak, he moaned again and I lost all concentration. I wanted him to fuck me and I accepted that I was being _carless_… I just wanted him inside me. He slid his head in and I tensed up. The sensation was greater than I expected. There goes my grand idea of celibacy. I held my breath as he pushed deeper inside me. It was a tight fit and it really hurt. I almost screamed out in pain. But I just let the sound escape from my nose.

"Baby, are you a virgin?" he asked nervously.

"No," I breathed.

"Oh… am I _hurting _you?"

"Um… It's ok." I bit my bottom lip.

"My God you're so tight," he moaned.

"Mmm… Oohh… you're so big," I panted.

Without my brains consent… my hands grabbed his ass and pushed him towards me letting him know that I wanted to continue. What brain function did that? I should be squirming away telling him to stop unless he had a condom. Once his dick slid in even farther… I screamed out; partially in pain and partially because it felt good. He worked his way deeper taking shallow strokes. "Ooh... Ooh… Oohh," I moaned as I felt myself stretch to accommodate his dick. My God, he was so big. One part of me wanted to stop him so I could gather myself together. Another part of me thought that his size was too sexy to give up on. Jacob groaned in my ear as he gently ground his body into me. The wetter I got the easier it was for him to go deeper. He felt so good… one hundred times better than John. He pumped again and went farther… this time hitting my cervix. "Oh shit… Oh my God," he moaned. I couldn't believe that he was inside me… even though he couldn't get his entire dick in me. That would be physically impossible. But it felt so amazing and a tear escaped from my eye. Jacob started to pick up momentum and I started moaning like crazy.

"Oohhh… Mmm… Jacob... Oh my God!"

"Does it feel good?" he moaned.

"Oooh yes…. Yes… more… Fuck me please."

He grabbed my hips and pounded himself in me. It was starting to hurt, but it felt good at the same time. He was ramming my cervix with each thrust. Not a feeling I was used to… but definitely one I welcomed. I continued moaning and gasping for air. He started moving his hips in a circular motion which made me scream into his chest. I knew I was on the verge of coming at any second. My head got dizzy and the room started spinning. I clinched to his body as I felt myself explode.

"Ahhh Ja…cob!" I screamed.

He didn't slow down at all… only got faster. I tried to catch my breath without hyperventilating. He growled as he angled his thrust to the side. I nearly jumped out of my skin from the sensation.

"Shit Ness… I'm gonna come."

"Wait," I breathed. Then I made a deep moan because he was fucking my brains out.

It was kinda too late to discuss birth control at this moment... and my hormones weren't speaking up to have him stop. They kept quiet in their little corner with smiles on their faces enjoying each grunt. Then he stiffened up and I knew what was about to happen. My orgasm was still going strong… and that surprised me. It was just as strong as it was when it first hit me.

"Ahhh…" he groaned as he came inside me. The sensation was overwhelming. It felt like someone was squirting me with a water gun of hot liquid... a powerful water gun. The sensation alone made me moan out his name, "Ooh Jacob... Fuck!" I trembled in his arms as my walls continued to pulsate. I felt his come gush out of me as he continued to pump inside me. It soaked the sheets beneath me. I almost felt like I peed on myself. His come was still squirting inside me… still powerful. Oh my God. He slammed in me deep and I screamed out loud. My God, I never thought that sex could feel this fucking good. Oddly, I didn't feel like a porn star who fucked the mechanic. I felt like a woman who found who she was supposed to be with. Just so happened we had sex on the first day we met. Oh my God… I think I'm in love with this man. This has to be bad.

He held me in his arms as sweat poured off of his body. I was drenched in both of our sweat... and it was the sexiest feeling. I wanted to stay covered in his fluids for hours. Speaking of fluids… my pussy felt like it was drowning in come. Oh God... Why did I do this to myself? I was raised to believe that life started at conception.

Jacob kissed my lips and I moaned… out of breath… with my mind grasping for answers for my behavior. The only one I could come up with is that… I had no control because that's how much his energy controlled me.

"God… that was amazing," he said, out of breath. We rolled on our sides with him still inside me. "Wow," I managed to say. And wow was right… though I needed a _bigger_ word… or a longer statement. Like _oh my fucking God you are the best lover I ever had… I want to fuck you every single day and make love on the weekends… I'll cook and clean for you… __won't__ freak when you hang out with your friends, let you play PlayStation at all hours of the night without bitchin'… be supportive as I can __of__ your dreams… take your last name and give you as many kids as you want. _

But _wow _was the only thing my brain could muster at the time.

"Oh my God you're so beautiful," he said. I smiled still in awe of everything.

"Jacob… we just had the most amazing sex I ever had in my life time… and I don't even know your last name."

"Black."

"Hi Jacob Black."

He chuckled.

"I… I really am… well, you see…" I rambled. "I've never done _this_ before… ya know… sleep with someone I just met. I only had sex with one other person, and that was my ex-boyfriend, John, over a year ago. Please… I'm not that type of girl. I just… well you just… something came over me. Something I've never felt before… like I needed to be with you… and not for just sexual reasons."

"I feel the same way. When I first saw you open the door my heart melted. It's like you have some type of hold on me. I don't do this sort of thing either. I never slept with someone I just met… but I feel like… I know you, like you're a part of me."

I felt like I knew him too, but I was starting to wonder just how many women he slept with since he effortlessly had unprotected sex with _me_. Oh my God… I just slept with every woman he ever slept with. I'm so stupid. Damn you hormones. I gulped.

"Do you mind me asking how many women you slept with since you know how many I slept with?" I said.

"You slept with _women_ before," he said sarcastically smiling.

"No… you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean… and I don't mind you asking. I've had four girlfriends."

"So you slept with four women? Because _girlfriends _and sexual partners don't have to add up."

"Yes… I've only slept with four women."

"Oh," I said nervously.

He reached over to caress my face. I felt an electric shock as he slid his finger down my jaw line.

"Were you…" I asked… not able to finish my sentence.

"I was safe with the last three. My first time I was young and uneducated about the risk, but I've been safe ever since… and I've been tested."

I sighed out of relief. But I still wasn't out of the woods. I had thousands of tiny sperm racing to my uterus as we spoke.

"Were you safe when you were with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes… it was only three times… the relationship didn't last that long."

"Oh… well I'm glad to hear that… or else I wouldn't have a chance to make you mine."

Oh my God… he wants to try to have a relationship. I felt giddy like I was about to squeal.

"Oh… you want to make me yours?"

"If you would let me," he said as he moved in to kiss my lips.

I felt dizzy again. Could this really turn into a relationship? My God I wanted this so much. I was a blank page right now. He could write my destiny any way he wanted to… because for some reason I did trust him.

"How do I know you're not some crazy Killer?" I asked playfully. I had a gut feeling that he was an honest guy.

"I guess you will have to trust your gut instincts. Plus I'll introduce you to my family and employees."

"Employees?"

"Yes. My father and I own the body shop. _Black's Auto Repair_."

"Oh that was the "B" I saw on the truck."

During this conversation I forgot that he was still inside me. Well not forgot… it just didn't dawn on me for him to slide out. I automatically contracted my walls when I thought of him inside me. He smiled at me.

"I really don't want to leave your body. It feels like home." I felt my face getting flushed. "Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Umm... No. But… there's something I have to tell you."

"Please don't tell me you were born a guy," he laughed.

I couldn't help but to giggle.

"No… I'm all female. I have a birth certificate and baby pictures to prove it."

"Whew... thanks. I was thinking about changing teams for a minute just to have you."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Well I'm just glad I _don't_. Seriously what did you want to tell me? I hope it was that you're falling helplessly in love with me. That would make me so happy to hear… since I swear I'm falling in love with you. "

That stopped me short. What I was about to say was wiped off the chalk board and I was dumbfounded. Did he just say that he thought that he was falling in love with me? I felt his dick getting hard again and looked at him bewildered.

"Really?" I said almost inaudibly.

"Yes… I think I can say that I now believe in love at first sight."

"Wow, Jacob… I know what I feel for you is indescribable. I would feel crazy to say it was love. I mean I do feel something for you… I can't lie about that. It's just that… I don't know…. I have to be careful. I was hurt before."

Understanding washed over his eyes and he squeezed me tighter.

"We'll take it slow… I understand that this is not a normal circumstance. It kinda took us both off guard. But I'm the kinda guy that doesn't mind being tied down."

My eyebrow arched as I imagined him tied to my bedpost.

"I'm sorry, what were you about to tell me?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you had to tell me something… then I threw you off track by asking if you were a dude."

"Oh… umm." My mind was drawing a blank. Then he pulled me closer to him and his shaft pressed against my clit.

"Ohh," I moaned. "I'm never gonna remember if you do that."

"Sorry I think I'm ready for round two."

The reason… my question appeared as clear as day in my head. He slowly pumped inside of me. _No don't do this again. Don't render me speechless… or unable to properly make rash decisions._ I let out a moan. His dick was completely hard now. I knew I had to stop him now… or I would never get a chance to tell him I wasn't on birth control. It wouldn't help at all if I had a second infantry trying to impregnate me. He took my leg and rested it on his hip and pulled me closer to him. I moaned again… this time breathing even harder.

"This time I'll make love to you," he said in a sexy voice. My mind was drifting again. Him making love to me was what my body ached for. It was like I was in heat and wanted his sperm or something.

"Jacob… please don't."

"You don't want to make love? Is everything alright?"

"No… everything's not alright. I tried to tell you before we did it… but I couldn't get it out. Umm… I… I'm not on anything."

He gazed into my eyes. It didn't look like he was freaking out like I would have expected him to.

"I'm sorry… I tried to stop you but you were making me so dizzy and I wanted you so badly. I lost my train of thought and the next thing I knew… you were inside me… and then it felt so good… I couldn't stop you. I tried to speak up… but all I could do was moan and scream your name. Then when I felt you about to come… I managed to say _wait_. But I guess you didn't hear me... or thought that I wanted you to hold out longer?"

"Oh."

"I mean…" I took a deep breath. "It wouldn't really be that much of an issue… but I kinda was raised that life starts at conception. I know there's emergency birth control… but my great grandfather was a minister. And I've seen some disturbing videos… I… I..."

"Baby, it's ok. I won't ask you to do that if you don't want to," he said lovingly.

What… he was ok with me not taking anything when what we did could have possibly made a baby? That's kinda crazy. My mind was stunned for a moment trying to make sense of what he just said. Jacob rolled on top of me with his dick still inside me. "Do you wanna postpone round two until I get some condoms?" he softly said.

_Why did I have to think about it? Oh… because he was inside of me and his brown eyes were burrowing a hole in my soul… and his cologne was driving me crazy and I wanted him to make love to me now… even with the consequences of getting knocked up. _

"Or do you have any?"

"Ahh… no sorry."

"Ok."

I was still a bit stunned. I guess I was scared of the wrong answer coming out. And what _would_ be the wrong answer? All I did was bite my bottom lip and gaze at his full lips, and his nose, then his exotic eyes. My God they were so beautiful. Would it really matter if he came in me again? It wouldn't technically make any difference. His first orgasm was well on its way to find an egg or not. I didn't even know if I was ovulating. I didn't really pay attention to that since I wasn't sexually active for so long.

"Baby… do you want me to stop? It seems like you're thinking really long and hard on this question."

"Oh Jacob... I'm sorry… I'm just a little dazed. You make it hard to make decisions."

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered. Why did he have to say it _that_ way? It sent a chill down my spine and I jerked and arched my back.

"What is it?" he whispered. God, I can't take his whispers. They will be the death of me… or my uterus… one of the other. I started breathing heavier and my walls clamped down on him…. not on purpose… my body just reacted to him that way.

"You don't seem to want me to stop?" he said in a deeper voice. A small moan escaped my lips.

He slowly pushed himself deeper inside me. "Ahhhh," I moaned. I guess the noises I was making weren't helping my situation. I was starting to feel out of control again. It was more powerful than just being horny. I wanted every single essence of him... his mind, body, and soul. He arched his back slowly pulling out of me then slowly went back in. I groaned out loud. The sound probably traveled down the hall way. I was so glad that my parents were not here… and that my nosy brother wasn't around. He did it again; this time pressing on my cervix even harder. I let out a pleasurable scream and gripped his shoulders. I think I may have scratched him, but he didn't flinch.

"Baby I wanna make love to you so bad. Do you want me to keep going?"

"What an unfair question," I moaned.

He stopped moving inside me and gazed in my eyes. My breathing quickened. I swore I saw the next nine months pass by my eyes and saw what our baby would look like if I kept this up. I bit my bottom lip again and nodded my head yes.

"I want you… all of you," I moaned, against my better judgment.

"I just wanna tell you that I also believe that life starts at conception," he whispered.

I let out a weird murmur and my leg started trembling. I guess my body was freaking out that I was deciding to do this. All of this was so crazy. I'm basically agreeing to have this man's child if he gets me pregnant. Jacob's child. My walls contracted at the thought of it like I was having a mild orgasm. I passionately kissed him and gripped his hair. "Damn Baby," he breathed in my ear. "But I'm gonna make you come harder than that." He thrust inside me at a medium speed. I gasped out loud inside his mouth.

"Jacob!... Ohhh… Mmm… Oh shit," I moaned.

He bit my neck and licked my ear. He stayed near my ear and moaned over and over.

"Ahhh Jacob… Oh my God… you feel so good... too good. Ahhh… Oh... Jake what are we doing?"

"Making love and possibly making… a baby," he breathed.

My eyes rolled back in my head. My body actually liked the sound of that. I was completely out of control. I didn't even feel like my weight was on the bed. I felt like I was floating… hovering over the bed like some crazy science fiction movie.

"Would you want… would you want that," I breathed.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Jacob," I moaned.

"Yes Baby."

"I… I think I love you."

Oh my God. I just told him that I think I'm in love with him. Maybe it was a moan of passion. That seems to happen to people when they're getting fucked really well. Well this was more than _well_. This was a life changing experience. Maybe I _am _in love with him? Wow… I dare to say that I am. I love him. This is absolutely crazy.

"I will make it my mission for you to _know_ that you love me," he said.

"Oh Jacob," I breathed.

He thrust deeper still keeping a medium pace.

"Oh shit!... Fuck… Awwww," I said as I felt myself reaching my climax.

"I love you Nessie," he groaned.

"I love you too."

"Yeah?"

He started pumping faster. I started screaming louder. I'm so glad our house is secluded or my neighbors would have been ratting me out.

"Baby, do me a favor," he moaned.

"Anything."

If he wanted me to suck his dick or fuck me in the ass… I was down for it. Well maybe not the ass part… he's a big man.

"I want you to moan I love you over and over… and when you come… I want to scream my name."

"Ok," I breathed.

This wasn't an off the wall request. I was happy to moan these things to him. He pounded harder. It was driving me crazy.

"I love you… I love you … I love you," I moaned over and over with each breath. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him making me feel him more. I felt like my pussy was being abused… but I liked it. I've never been fucked like this before. There was no room inside me. His girth was probably stretching me, come to think of it. If I wasn't soaking wet… this probably would have been extremely painful. Then it hit me like a truck. I was coming on his dick.

"Jacob!" I screamed as he requested. I probably would have screamed his name regardless. "Jacob… Jacob… Jacob," I continued as the waves were crashing over me. He thrust deeper and harder grunting with each movement. Then I felt his come squirt deep inside me. It gushed out of me soaking my bed even more.

"Ahhhh!" he groaned. "Fuck! Oh my God!"

I was trembling at this point. My thighs… my hands… I was trying my best not to hyperventilate. Then it felt like my entire body was vibrating. My teeth started chattering and I looked up at him. He was panting really hard looking down on me. The way he looked at me almost made me wanna cry. I never saw someone looking at me this way. It made my heart hurt.

"I love you so much," he breathed. "It was destiny that I was here today. Who would have thought that I would have met the most amazing woman? I was actually going to take off today… but I'm glad I didn't; so glad."

My breathing was still heavy and my thoughts were disjointed.

"Jacob…" I breathed.

"Yes Nessie."

"We were very bad today."

"What do you mean by that… I think we were very good today. Excellent I would say," he said obviously being sarcastic.

"You know what I mean. The possible… um… The possibility of you..."

"What… making a baby with the most beautiful woman in the world."

I smiled… but it was a nervous one.

"Yeah," I said faintly.

"Well… there's only one stipulation with that."

What in the world is he talking about? A _stipulation?_ He just… I mean… I agreed… but he didn't make it easy for me. Now he's adding a stipulation. I was afraid to ask but I asked anyway.

"What?" I breathed.

"I'm not into having the whole baby mama drama… you will have to be my wife."

A thrill rushed through my body and I let out a quiet moan.

"Ok," I breathed.

"Yes?"

I nodded my head as he leaned in to kiss me.

"You can change my last name to Black," I moaned.

"I plan to."


	2. Chapter 2

We went to sleep for a few hours. I felt so weak I needed to rest. I started to awake but kept my eyes closed. Jacob was rubbing my back and I wanted to enjoy this silent moment. I inhaled his cologne and it filled my brain. I will remember this scent for the rest of my life. I slightly smiled and opened my eyes.

"Hey Gorgeous," he said in a sexy voice. Well his voice was sexy regardless. He just purposely spoke in a way to drive my senses crazy.

"Hey."

"Did you enjoy your little nap?"

"Did all of that just happen?"

I knew that everything was _real_… but it still felt like a dream to me.

"What us falling in love and making love?"

"Yes, that."

"Yes, that really happened."

I sighed and squeezed him tighter.

"What time is it?" I asked.

It looked like it was getting dark outside and I wanted to be out of the house by the time my family got back.

"Oh… it's 5:23."

"Oh."

"What time are your parent's coming home?"

"Around ten o'clock. But you better leave soon just in case they come back early."

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight like dinner and a movie?"

"Oh… my girlfriend Nicole is having a party tonight. Do you wanna come with me?"

He chuckled. I think I knew what he found funny… running back my last sentence in my head.

"Of course I wanna _come _with you."

I smiled.

"We can go somewhere after… we don't have to stay that long," I said.

He started rubbing circles on my back and I giggled because it was starting to tickle.

"What?" He asked.

"That tickles a little."

"Oh are you ticklish?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Very."

From the look in his eyes I knew I was in for it. He started tickling my stomach and my neck at the same time. I was laughing uncontrollably. It must have filled the entire house.

"St… St… Stop it Jake… come on," I pleaded.

He continued.

"Retaliation!" I yelled as I tried to tickle him back… but he didn't flinch.

"Damnit are you ticklish?"

"No."

"Oh that's so unfair."

He continued tickling me then grabbed me to roll me on top of him. I tried to catch my breath. He grabbed my ass tightly and I leaned down to kiss him. It just dawned on me that I didn't have a clue of how old he was.

"Jake... how old are you?" I breathed.

"I'm twenty five... I'll be twenty six in January."

"Oh."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks."

"Oh."

I hoped that my age wasn't gonna be a downer for him. I mean in two weeks I'll be a _legal adult_… so my age shouldn't be that much of an issue. "Will you let me know what you would like for your birthday?" he asked. He totally bypassed my age. I guess it wasn't an issue for him.

"Um… You don't have to get me anything. As long as I have you… yes... can I have you wrapped in a bow?" He smiled. "My age doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"What, seventeen going on eighteen… no. Women in my tribe can get married at the age of sixteen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm not too young for you, in your eyes?"

"In my eyes, you are the woman that I'm deeply in love with… that's all that matters."

I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"You know my father would kill us if he knew we were dating… my mother not so much."

"So you think it's best if we keep if from your parents until you're eighteen?"

I sighed.

"I think that will be best. I was planning on moving in with Nicole in a month. She's my best friend and we go to the same school. My dad is going to help me with my bills so I could focus all my time on school."

"Oh… you were moving out?" he asked sounding interested.

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"What was that _Hmm _for?" I sat my head up to look at his face.

"I was just thinking… you know you could move in with _me_."

I liked the idea of being able to wake up beside him every day. I knew that my dad would probably freak out. But if I were eighteen… he really wouldn't have a say. I would have to make him see how much I cared for Jacob. But he probably wouldn't be able to understand. Shit he has to… I'm pretty sure that we will get engaged soon no matter what; especially if I wind up pregnant.

"You want me to live with you?" I breathed.

I felt his dick getting hard under me and my heart started racing. He raised one hand from my ass and gripped my hair and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes," he softly spoke.

He kissed me. His lips tugged at my mouth and he gently bit me. I started moaning. He positioned his dick at my lips and slowly slid inside me. I gasped. Once he was inside me he didn't move. I guess he was expecting _me_ to move. I've never been in this position before. I was afraid that I wouldn't be any good or look stupid. I awkwardly moved on him.

"Jacob… I'm not so good at this. I've never been in this position before." Come to think of it… I've only been in two... Missionary and Doggie Style. There was so much more that I needed to learn. "Don't worry… I'll help you," he breathed. He put his hands on my hips and guided me up and down. I moaned out loud. It felt so good. I buried my face in his neck as he slowly pumped inside me… guiding my hips how he wanted me to move. I sat back up and it made his dick go even farther in me and hit my cervix really hard.

"Owwwch," I moaned.

"Be careful," he breathed.

He guided me up and down making my hips pivot inward. It was driving me crazy. I got the idea as we got more rhythmic. He let go of my hips… my training wheels were gone; but I kept ridding. He started moaning louder. "Uhhh... Mmmm… Nessie that feels so fucking good." He reached up to grab my breast and started twisting my nipples. It felt so good ridding him. But it felt so much better when he was fucking me. I didn't want to be selfish… but I wanted him to take over. But hearing him moan like this made me know that he was enjoying it. I laid back down on his chest and kissed his neck. I started sucking just below his collar bone. He groaned and grabbed my hips and thrust deep inside me. I screamed out and he did it again. Jacob pumped a few more times at a softer pace then slammed me down on him again.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled.

"You like that?" He asked with a husky voice. He slammed me on him again.

"Owwww. Yes!"

His thrusts were sharp and deep. My moans changed pitch from high to low. He pushed himself all the way inside me and held still… pressing hard on my cervix… holding it there… forcing me to feel every glorified inch. It was almost torture. I cried out… but in no way did I want him to stop. I exhaled in a broken moan.

"You ok Baby?"

"Yeah," I moaned with my voice breaking.

I didn't want him to stop on my behalf even though I almost sounded like I was crying. It was a pleasurable pain. He lifted my face so that he could look me in my eyes.

"Are you ok," he asked again.

"Yes," I breathed.

"I'm sorry for doing that... if I hurt you."

"It hurt in a good way."

He kissed me and shoved his tongue in my mouth. He started thrusting inside me again.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out.

"Do you like it when I fuck you hard like this?"

"Ye… yes," I moaned.

He started grunting with his thrusts.

"Ahhh… J… Jake… Oh God… Oooh Jacob."

I held my breath as I came. It was so strong I thought I was going to black out or something?

"Aw Baby that's it… come on my dick."

I never thought that I could come any harder than I did earlier. I gasped to catch my breath. He pumped his hips a few times more then gushed inside me… groaning in my ear. I swear I will have to do more than change my sheets. His come has probably soaked into my mattress by now.

I laid there exhausted on his chest with my eyes closed trying to breathe evenly. I felt dizzy and his expanding chest going up and down while he was trying to catch his breath wasn't making my dizziness feel any better. I had no strength at all. I felt like I overdosed on liquid Benadryl.

"Baby, don't go to sleep on me. I have to go soon remember," he said softly.

I groaned.

"I just wanna rest my eyes for a few seconds. I feel really dizzy."

We laid in silence for a few minutes. I just wanted to drift away so bad. I was trying to fight it… but I felt so relaxed. A few minutes passed and he started kissing me on top of my forehead.

"Wake up, Gorgeous," he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes. It was _really_ dark. I must have been asleep for more than a few minutes. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I have to go and take a shower and get dressed. Do you want me to pick you up somewhere so we can hang before we go to Nicole's house?" he said.

"Oh… sure. Umm. Do you know Forks well?"

"Yes… that's where my business is," he said with a grin.

"Ok… I can meet you somewhere, how about on the corner of 24th and Forks Ave?"

"There are a lot of restaurants near there. You wanna eat before we go to the party?"

"Sure."

"Meet me there around 8:30," he said.

He got up out of the bed and stretched. His dick was even big when it wasn't hard. His thighs looked sticky from all of his come. I felt like I couldn't even walk. I carefully slid out of the bed and stood up. I was really sore. I felt his come seep out of me and trickle down my thigh. I felt like a freshly made Cinn-a-bon. I was all gooey. I felt like I needed to soak in a hot tub or something. He took me in his arms and gave me a big hug. It made my back feel so good. I haven't had a back massage in a year... so my poor muscles were soaking up each second.

"Mmm… that feels so good. Could you massage my back later tonight?"

"Sure… I'll massage anything you want."

I went to my drawer and put a clean pair of panties on (not that it mattered since they were soaked the second I pulled them up) and picked up my bra from the floor. He put his clothes back on. I put my bra back on and slipped my dress over my head.

"Hey can I take a picture of you?" he asked while taking out his cell phone.

I glanced at my mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. My eye liner was smudged.

"Ahh… I look a mess. Let me wash my face first."

I went into my bedroom's bathroom and he followed me with his cell phone aimed at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

I got a wash cloth and washed my face.

"Are you video-taping me?"

"That's a possibility."

"My hair's a mess Jake."

I started running my fingers through it.

"Hey can you do a quick strip tease for me?" he asked.

"No."

"I promise I'll be the only one to see it."

Would this be a test of my trust in him I if let him tape me? I know I would kill for a naked picture of him… better yet a naked video.

"Only if I can record you."

"Sure!"

I started dancing sexy and touching my thighs as I pulled my dress up so that he could see my underwear. Jacob bit his bottom lip as he gazed at me. I saw his dick get hard through his jeans. I turned around and bent down putting my ass in his face. I stood back up and turned around and slip my dress over my head. I had a real kinky thought and didn't know if I would go through with it. I slid my hands down my panties and touched my clit. I gasped and I heard him moan. Then I took my finger and sucked it. Jacob exhaled. I was getting too turned on and knew that I needed to stop or else we would wind up fucking again.

"Oh my God you're so fuckin' hot," Jacob said. I grabbed my breast and pushed them together and licked the top of one. "That's it!" Jacob put his phone in his back pocket and rushed over to me and ripped my panties off. Thank God they were only cotton Fruit of The Loom's and not ones I cared for. Oh hell they could have been Victoria Secret's… he could rip anything he wanted. He propped me up on my sink and pulled down his jeans. I didn't mention that we should leave soon… that I was extremely sore… or anything. I wanted him to fuck me again. I was as bad as a drug addict.

After we finished… he let me wash his dick off with a warm wash cloth. We got dressed and took some pictures of us kissing and just pictures by ourselves with our cell phones. I asked him could I have a picture of him without his shirt on. He took off his shirt without any hesitation and let me take a few with him posing and flexing. I gave him my cell phone number and he named the contact G_orgeous_.

"You know you still owe me a video of you," I said.

"Sure… I have a camcorder at home… we can make our own personal movies."

I smiled at the idea of watching us have sex.

"Can I be the director and tell you what to do?" I asked as I kissed his neck.

"No… not the first movie. My set… My rules."

I pouted.

"I got a feeling you like to be dominated. So I'm just gonna fuck the shit out of you over and over until you beg me to stop. Our second movie you can do what you want."

I stared at him speechless. I could just imagine us in his bedroom without a care in the world. No parents… No siblings… Not worrying about the time. How do you get to a point where you don't want to do it? I mean if I was really sore… even then I still wanna fuck him as I just did a few minutes ago.

"Trust me on this… you'll enjoy it."

"I'm pretty sure I will," I breathed.

We left my bedroom. He hugged me from behind kissing my neck as we awkwardly walked down the hall way. It reminded me of a three legged race because our legs moved at the same time. He let go of me so we could walk down the steps. It was around seven o'clock. I would have to get dressed quickly. I had no clue what to wear. I did this morning before fate presented me with this opportunity of happiness. Now what I picked out looked childish. I wanted to look _sexy_ for my man. Wow. I have a man… literally.

He kissed me one more time before he walked outside of my door. I stood there watching him walk to his tow truck. The crickets were singing and my heavy heartbeat was pounding in my ears from the excitement of our last kiss. If Jacob was a cricket… he probably would have been singing a copulatory song. I remembered in school that the male cricket would have a specific song after mating. I sure _feel_ like we just mated. God… he came in me like _four times_. It would be a miracle if I wasn't knocked up.

I watched him drive off and ran upstairs to take a shower. I felt dirty… well sweaty and filled with come. My thighs were even sticking together. When I finished taking my shower I glanced at my bed and knew I had to cover up the come stains… well they're not stains… more like small puddles. Shit. I pulled back my sheets and rubbed my hand across the mattress… it was soaked. What am I going to do? Never had this situation before, I can't have my parents seeing this. I mean my mom knows that I'm not a virgin… but I don't want her to know I was just fucking someone in my bedroom… especially the _mechanic_. I pulled off my sheets and balled them and stuffed them in my hamper. Sometimes my mom washes my clothes when she feels like it. I tell her not to worry that I can do that myself… but at times she just takes them anyway. Man I hope she doesn't think of washing my sheets. I took them out of the hamper and stuffed them in my closet in a trash bag. I had a few in my room since I was going to be packing my clothes soon since I'm moving in two weeks.

I put new sheets on the bed and felt a little better. Now I just had to figure out what the hell I was gonna wear tonight. I slid my closet door open and frowned at the area where I keep my cute dresses. I wished I could go shopping but I didn't have any time. I knew for a fact that I wanted something to show my cleavage. It could be a long dress to my knees. No… I needed a _short_ dress. It would look better when I danced. I just hoped he didn't break out and do the robot. I flipped through the hangers getting more frustrated as I passed a few. Then I stopped at this one dress. It was sexy causal. I could wear my push up bra with it… that would probably drive him _crazy_. I took it out of the closet and rummaged through my panty draw to find a sexy pair of panties. I've been wearing cotton bikini's forever… but I had a few hot numbers hidden in there somewhere. I bought a few cheekies from Victoria's Secret soon after I lost my virginity with John. I only wore one pair for him… so I wasn't going to pick that one. I found a lacy black and purple pair. Just my luck my push up bra was black. I put my underwear on and looked in my long mirror. If I was gay… I would wanna fuck me. I looked hot! I sprayed myself with perfume and put a robe on and ran to the kitchen. I was starving! I quickly made a bagel with cream cheese and ate it as fast as I could without making myself sick. Then I ran upstairs to put my dress on. I put my eye liner on and some lip gloss. I ran some moose through my hair; it's naturally wavy but I wanted my waves to stay neat. I was so glad that it wasn't going to rain tonight. It rains so much here. I'm jealous of the people who actually get _weeks_ of sun. That seems like science fiction from living here. I wanted to move to sunny California when I graduated from college. But I just might stay if Jacob will be here to keep me warm on cold, rainy nights. He could be my sun.

I was ready. Oh shit I haven't even told Nicole about Jacob yet. I got my blue and black Nike duffel bag out of the closet. I quickly packed a night shirt, my toiletries, underwear, jeans, shoes, a Penny Big Bang T-shirt, and my faded 30 seconds to Mars concert T-shirt. My parents already knew that I was spending the night over Nicole's house. She actually lives by herself. Her parents gave her the house soon after they divorced. Her father agreed to help her with her bills until she graduates college. She's four years older than me and almost finished school. She's going to get a bachelor's in business. I was so happy when my parents agreed to let me go. We were going to have a blast if I moved in. Right now I really saw me moving in with Jacob. I may just move in with her for a few months, just so everything can settle into place. I packed my laptop just in case. While I was asleep I had an idea of creating a personal web site for him; listing all of my likes and dislikes… goals, sexual fantasies. Anything I could think of. It would be like a profile page on steroids. I'm sure we will learn about each other as the time went by. But since all of this happened in a day… I felt a strong need to catch up on things. He doesn't know that I would freak if I saw a pea in my food because I hate them… or that I can't swallow hard foods like nuts and raw carrots because I have a weird gag reflex. Or no matter how many times I see The Notebook or The Color Purple, I will ball like a baby. I bet Nicole would have fun helping me make something like this. Nicole has been my best friend since sixth grade. She was in the tenth grade when I met her. She didn't mind me tagging along with her... plus I was mature for my age and wanted older friends. She knows me better than anyone… even my parents. I consider her my big sister and love her like family. She can curse like a sailor and can seem loud at times. Oh… and she's like the biggest perv I know. She can be very sexually explicit. Not really ashamed to say anything relating to sex or anything else in that manner. But she is the sweetest down to earth person that you could ever meet. I love her to death… just don't get in her way because she can fight like a man. Plus she has crazy tendencies to have people hurt. I swear someone in her Italian family is in the mob. I never had to fight in middle school or high school because people knew that she was my best friend. No one was stupid enough to even look at me in a wrong way... oh well one girl was… and she got socked in the face by Nicole. I use to jokingly call her Moretti the machete… because she can fuck people up like a big ass knife. _Her last name is Moretti._

I called Nicole while I was in my car driving to Forks. It was getting close to the time we agreed to meet so I put my blue tooth in.

"Hey May."

"Hey Nicole."

"So what time are you coming over? You should come over early and help me make a sick play list."

"Oh… I wish I could… but I have a date."

"A what? Did you just say _date?_ I thought you gave up on men… I was getting worried there for a minute."

"I wasn't turning _gay_."

She laughed.

"If you wasn't going to show any signs of interest in a guy pretty soon… I was gonna have to start dressing like a nun around you. I didn't want to accidently turn you on."

"Shut up, Stupid."

"Just kidding. Who the hell are you going out with?"

"The mechanic."

"What the guy your dad got to fix your car!"

"Yeah... he's _beautiful_."

"Oh my…. You sound all in love."

"That's because… I am."

"What?" she said baffled.

"It's like one of the love at first sight movies Nicole. I swear… I couldn't control it."

"So are you brining him? I gotta meet this guy. He must have special powers if he got you to pay attention to him. You were like a robot over the past year."

She started imitating a robots voice, "Having fun does not compute. All men are jerks… Dildo keeps me happy."

I laughed.

"That's cold... and I don't own a dildo."

"Well I feel sorry for the next guy you have sex with. You'll probably rape him with all that stored up sexual energy."

I didn't say anything. My guilt prevented me from speaking.

"What, you had sex with him?!"

"Would you kill me if I said yes?"

"Oh my God… You porn star. You fucked the mechanic. Did you hear that _bow chika wow wow_ music in your head while he was fucking ya?"

"It's not like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's hard to explain… especially while I'm driving."

"Ok you like him… he made you come… you hope that it will work out and not be a one night stand… what's so hard to explain?"

"We told each other that we loved each other and purposely tried to make a baby."

"Come again?"

"_Yeah I've been doing that all night,"_ I muttered.

"You perv. You said you tried to make a baby? I'm lost here. I think my energy drink is making me hear things."

I know if I repeated myself, she still wouldn't understand. This I would have to tell her in person. How can you tell your best friend you fell in love with a complete stranger and vowed to give him your womb for the next nine months to give him a child? Or agreed to marry him after having sex for the second time?

"I'll explain in more detail when I can talk to you in private."

"No… no… you can't do that to me. You tried to get pregnant tonight. What in the world were you thinking?!"

A raccoon ran across the road and I swerved at the last minute to doge it.

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"You're gonna get me killed. I need to concentrate on the road. I almost made road kill."

"I'm sorry May. Your mind must be really occupied with all of this. Just tell me this. Both of you agreed to make a baby?"

"Yes."

"Whoa… that's some major shit right there."

"Have you ever seen a movie where the couple fell in love in like a day or a few… and you really felt like they were in love… and you awed an oohed at the screen."

"Yeah."

"Well… I swear it's just like that. And it's the scariest thing in the world. I really love him."

"Well what's this guy's name?"

"Jacob Black."

"Wow… his name sounds like a movie star. _Staring Jacob black_," she said in a deep man's voice.

Yes his name does sound powerful. Like someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Well can you give me the stats while you're driving… or is that going to get you killed too?"

"No... I can give them to you really quick. He's twenty five, his father and him own the body shop. He's 6ft 6."

"What! He's that tall!"

"Yes."

"Shit, well does he have a big dick?"

"Oh yes."

"Well I guess you won't be doing much dancing tonight. Are you sore?"

"Very… I swear it was so big it looked fake."

I felt like my pussy had just been through a war. If I was smart I wouldn't have sex for a few days just to give me some time to recuperate.

"Oh my God… how big is he?"

"I don't know. It was _so_ big. Eleven… twelve maybe?"

"Damn… you're gonna need a handicap sticker for your car so you can park. Poor Baby."

"I really need to take some Tylenol or something. I wasn't thinking. Do you have any there?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Well what else… continue," she said excited.

"Oh well he has older, twin sisters, his mother died when he was five, he rides a motorcycle, he has his own house on the reservation."

"Oh… he's Native American?"

"Yes."

"Wow… you got a picture of him?"

"Yeah on my phone."

"Send it to me please," she begged.

"Well I have to pull over."

"Well pull over then!"

"Calm down Nicole."

"How you gonna tell me to calm down. You haven't had a boyfriend in a year… then you drop this on me and tell me you're possibly knocked up and in love. Calm down. You know I just had _two_ Monsters so I can stay up all night. I'm nooo where near calm."

Oh God she's buzzed on energy drinks. This is going to be an interesting night. I pulled my car over to the shoulder of the road.

"Let me call you back in a few seconds."

"Ok."

I searched my phone. Some of these picks I will have to send to my email and delete them. Like the one with his shirt off… that's evidence I don't want lurking around for someone to find like my father or brother. I guess I'll send her the shirtless one, the one of us kissing, and the one of just his face that I will use for his contact. I sent the pictures and waited a while. I knew she would call me the second she saw them. I quickly texted Jacob that I was close, and couldn't wait to see him. I pulled back onto the road. It was 8:15. I should make it there on time. I don't want to keep him waiting or have him worry about me. My phone rang it was Jacob.

"Hello."

"Hey Gorgeous."

"Hi Jacob."

"I'm only five minutes away."

"I'll be there in like… ten?"

"Ok… see ya then… I love you."

Wow he _loves_ me. I can't get enough of hearing him say that.

"I love you too."

"Bye."

As soon as I hung up Nicole was calling.

"Hello," I answered.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

"What is it?"

"He's flippin' gorgeous!"

"Oh… you're screaming about the pictures."

"I'm not done yet… Aaaahhhh!"

I chuckled.

"I don't blame you… I don't blame you. I would say yes if he asked me to have a baby too."

"Well I'll tell you how that happened… so you won't be confused. When we were about to do it the first time…"

"First time! How many times have you've done it?"

"_Fou__r_."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed."

"Oh my."

"Well… I was all caught up in the moment and I noticed that he wasn't going for a condom… and he sidetracked me to stop him by being the sexy force that he is."

"Um hum um hum."

"Well just before he was about to come I came to my senses and said _wait_… but he didn't hear me or thought I wanted him to hold off on coming? Not really sure. So later I told him that I wasn't on birth control and how I don't believe in emergency birth control because of my beliefs… and he was ok with it. He told me that he didn't want me to take it and that he also believed that life started at conception. Then when we did it the second time… we both knew the risk and he said that he still wanted to make love to me. Then, while we were doing it… while I was moaning… I asked him "_What are we doing_?" He said "_making love and possibly making a baby_.""

"Oh my God that's so hot."

"It gets better."

"Wait a minute… I need something to fan myself… ok you can continue. Whew it's getting hot in here."

"Ok… um… after he told me that… I asked him if that's what he really wanted."

"Wait a minute… were yall talking or moaning talking?"

"Um… moan talking."

"Wow!"

"Then he said "_yes_." Then he said that he's not into the baby mama drama and that he would make me his wife."

"Get the fuck outta here! He said that."

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that he could change my last name to _Black_… and he told me that he planned to."

"Oh my God… that is the hottest thing I've ever heard! Shit… Are you going to spend the night over his house tonight?" she asked.

"Umm... I guess I could since my parents think I'm going to be over at your house."

"You'd be crazy if you didn't."

"Oh… and he wants me to move in with him when I turn eighteen."

"Oh wow… you're next few months are going to be a soap opera."

"Yeah… pray for me. Hey I think I see him? I don't know what car he has but it looks like him in a black Hummer. I can't really see."

Just then the windows rolled down and revealed its precious cargo. It _was _Jacob. My heart fluttered and my walls contracted. (Talk about muscle memory)

"Oh… it is him."

"Shit he has a Hummer!"

"I guess so?"

"Wow you're gonna be knocked up before your birthday. That's like a rolling bedroom."

"I'll text you when we're on our way ok."

"Take your time. I'm kicking everyone out around three am. Only Kevin, Chad, Lisa, and, Dawn are here."

"Ok well see ya when we get there."

"Did you pack sexy lingerie?"

"I have some _on_."

"I've taught you well, young one... May the force be with you."

"Bye silly... and drink some water to dilute that Monster."

I parked my car on the other side of the street. Jacob got out of the Hummer and walked over to me with a smile on his face. My God he was so gorgeous. _I _should be calling him that.

I got out of my car and hugged him. It's only been around an hour since I saw him… but it felt like days.

"Umm… you smell so good," he said.

"Thanks."

He leaned down and kissed me and it made me dizzy.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked.

What I wanted we couldn't get in a restaurant. What am I saying? My pussy should be on strike right now; it feels overworked.

"Not sure? We could go to The Coffee Shop down the street. They serve steak and seafood."

I really wasn't hungry because of the cream cheese bagel I ate before I left. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked down the street. His cologne that I smelled earlier was stronger because he just showered and re-applied it. Oh he smelled so sexy.

"So I told Nicole about us. She's happy for me. I have to warn you… she drank two energy drinks… I don't know if she would have calmed down by the time we get there. So just remember that you'll be looking at Nicole 2.0... Not the original version."

"Oh."

"She's just very animated. She's still a sweet heart. She may toss a few curse words around though."

"What's a few curse words? I've been hearing you curse all day."

I smirked.

"Well I usually only curse when I'm angry. Today was… different."

"Hmm… different how?"

"Um… well I guess I can add that I curse when I'm having the most amazing sex _ever_."

He smiled at me lifted my chin and kissed my lips.

"I'm glad I can do that for you."

We reached the restaurant and he opened the door for me. A waitress greeted us and led us to a booth. She handed us the menus and asked if we wanted any water.

"Yes please," Jacob said.

I opened the menu and tried to look for something light.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

I searched the menu; reading over a few dishes twice to see if I really wanted it.

"Umm this chicken Caesar salad sounds good."

"Don't tell me your one of those girls who's shy to eat around her man?"

"No… I was actually _starving _when you left and ate a little something before I came here. You worked up my appetite."

He chuckled.

"Oh… ok," he said.

"Oh I can get down with the best of them," I said smiling. He returned my smile and it made my back tingle.

"What are you going to get?" I asked.

"Umm, the 8 oz. New York steak with shrimp skewers."

"Oh they have shrimp skewers? I didn't see that."

"It's under steaks as an add on. You want some?"

"Yes please."

"I'll add some more to my dish."

"Thanks."

"You know I plan to cook you dinner sometime soon," he said.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes."

This day was getting better and better. I had a gorgeous man that could _cook_. Tell me that he leaves the toilet seat down and puts his clothes in a hamper and I'll just faint.

"What do you want me to cook for you?"

"Umm… Italian is my favorite."

"I can cook you spaghetti."

"Is it going to be from a jar?"

"No. I can cook most things from scratch."

"Whoa… Impressive."

He smiled at me.

"Well I would like to cook for you too. I doubt that it would be at _my _house."

"Sure… you can cook at my house."

I felt a flash of heat as I imagined myself cooking in his kitchen. I even took it farther and saw myself barefoot and pregnant. I didn't shriek away from the thought. I wanted to be his wife and bare his children. What a leap in perspectives from this morning. All I wanted this morning was breakfast and a working car.

"I would love to cook at your house," I said.

"Great. I'll cook for you Sunday night and you can cook whenever you want."

"Umm… I'll cook for you Monday night." _And every night after that if you want._

The waitresses came to our table and asked us if we were ready to order. We both told her what we wanted to eat.

"Would you like to see the beer and wine list?" She asked.

"Oh no thanks," Jacob said.

I guess he didn't want to embarrass me since I wasn't even old enough to drink. But even if I was… I don't think that I would.

"Ok… what would you like to drink?"

"Umm… a Coke."

"And you miss?"

"Oh... the same… thank you."

She scribbled our order down and told us that the food shouldn't take too long. Her eyes glanced at Jacob and she smiled. Jacob didn't see her. I couldn't get mad at her… he was something to look at. I hope she knows that I'm with him. She probably doesn't even care. I'm not going to be the jealous type. If someone wants to be with me... they would be with me. I pray that Jacob is the honest guy he portrays himself to be. He so has my heart in his hands; it's not even funny.

"Jacob… if you wanted something to drink like a beer or wine… you should have asked. She wasn't going to _card me_ because I don't drink anyway."

"Oh no, Babe… I wasn't even thinking about that. I don't drink at _all_."

"Oh."

I felt odd that I didn't know all of these things about him. I was wondering if he'd enjoy the idea I had about my web page for him.

"Do you smoke?" I asked.

"No… I don't smoke either."

"That's nice to hear. I hate cigarettes with a passion."

He reached over the table and took my hand.

"I wanna know everything about you," he breathed. "I'm pretty sure I won't find everything out at this meal… but we have time. Do you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow? We can watch the sun set," he said with a loving glare in his eyes.

"Yes… that would be nice. You know I had a quirky idea to make a web page about me just for you."

He smiled at me.

"I was thinking it would list all my likes and dislikes… my sexual fantasies... my poems…"

"You write poems?"

"Yes... I love poetry."  
"Would you write me one?"

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. I noticed that he commented on my _poetry _before my sexual fantasies. That made me know that he was interested in me for more than just the physical reasons. I was getting lightheaded… and I fell in love with him even more.

"Yes."

"Wow… I can't wait to see it."

"Well that's just gonna make me _more_ nervous… knowing that you're waiting to read it."

"I'm sorry."

I looked around the restaurant. I came here years ago with my family. They didn't have the stuffed dear when I was here. That's odd to look at when you eat.

"That's a cute idea you have about the web site. Hey, you said that you would list your sexual fantasies?"

I started feeling flush and a little embarrassed. I hoped he wasn't going to ask me to tell them _here_.

"Yes. I only have a few."

"Hmmm… Well, can you tell me some?"

I knew it. There was an elderly couple only a few booths behind us. Well, they might not be able to hear that well. I'll just whisper.

"Well… I always wanted to have sex in zero gravity. I always wanted to go to space camp in Florida and use their zero gravity room."

"Wow… that's interesting."

"And it would be cool if they made a rollercoaster that couples could have sex in. Maybe make it a pod designed for specific positions and have it clear?"

"And you called _me_ the adrenalin junkie." He started to softly laugh.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Well… do you have any realistic sexual fantasies? I need to know so I can make it happen for you," he said.

"Umm… nothing too crazy; probably normal stuff to average people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I…"

I looked around to make sure no one was trying to eavesdrop.

"No one has even given me oral sex before," I whispered.

"Really? Well, I can _definitely _make that a reality for you."

I felt my walls contract by just thinking of him kissing me there.

"What else?" he asked.

"Um… I guess having _anal sex_? But it looks like that would be _extremely_ painful. A few of my girlfriends say they actually enjoy it. You're pretty big… I think you just killed my fantasy. Have _you_ ever done that before?"

He looked a little nervous like he didn't want to tell me.

"I'm not gonna freak out… I'm pretty sure you're a freak behind closed doors. Trust me… I would like to know what you like so I can try my best to please you. I know you weren't a _virgin_. You have years of experience over me."

"I've done that before," he admitted.

Damn… now I know that some girl has one up on me. I have to do this for him now… shit!

"What's wrong?" he asked.

My facial expression must have shown the horror of me trying to have anal sex with him.

"Oh nothing… just trying to mentally prepare myself."

He shook his head.

"Don't stress yourself over _that._"

I quietly gulped.

"So how long have you've been writing poetry?"

"Um… Since I was ten."

"I would love to read your work."

"I would love to show it to you. I have my laptop in my car."

He smiled.

"Um… I was spending the night over Nicole's tonight… so my parents are not expecting me home. I was wondering if I could… spend the night with you?"

"Wow… I would love that."

He reached over and caressed my hand.

"You could read my poetry and we could talk all night… and do other things."

He softly squeezed my hand and I closed my eyes for a second and sighed. When I opened them he was staring at me intensely.

"You have no idea of how hard I am falling in love with you," he said.

I quietly gulped as I felt my walls contracting. My body ached for him as my breathing deepened. He slowly smirked as he noticed my reaction to his words. "If you tell me now… I think I may cry."

The waitress came to our table with our food and drinks. She glanced quickly at the both of us. My eyes were misting and Jacob looked like he was about to vow his love for me.

"I hope everything is to your liking. Let me know if you need anything else," she said.

"Thanks," I croaked out. I didn't know that my voice would be so shaken.

"Baby… Are you ok?"

I exhaled.

"Yes Jacob… but if I wasn't in this restaurant I would be crying in your arms right now."

I wasn't one for the public embarrassment. But I guess I wouldn't care that much if I couldn't hold it in. "Come here," he said as he took my hand for me to stand up. He walked me over to the nook where the rest rooms were. He had a loving smile on his face. Jacob softly kissed my lips and I fell into another world. I was no longer on Forks Avenue at a restaurant. I felt like mush in his arms as he kissed me. I was safely wrapped in him being loved. Something my heart has longed for… prayed for. Does he have the key to my happiness? I surely hope so, because I am so in love with this man. My tears came anyway. Jacob wiped them away with his thumbs and gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen."

"I love you too... Jacob Black."

He kissed me again and I let out a soft moan. I heard someone call out _get a room_, and we both giggled.

"You wanna take the food to go?" he asked.

"Yes."

I went outside to wait for him. I also needed the air. He paid for our dinner and the waitress packed the food in containers and handed it to Jacob in a plastic bag. She still had flirty eyes, but Jacob didn't really pay her any mind, in that respect.

We walked to his Hummer. He opened the door for me and helped me get in. I thought that we were just going to sit in his truck for a moment and then I would get in my car for him to follow… but he started up his engine.

"Wait… you have to follow my car to Nicole's. I don't want to leave it here."

"I can get someone to tow it to her house within an hour. What's the address? Your eyes are red and look a little tired. I don't want you driving."

I gave him Nicole's address and appreciated the kind gesture. Jacob was thoughtful and romantic. He was almost too good to be true.

"I have to get my things out of the car… ok?"

"Sure."

I hopped out from his truck. I felt like I was trying to get out of a monster truck. I opened my trunk and got out my bag and shut it. Jacob got out and took the bag from me and helped lifted me back into the Hummer.

He drove off once he spoke with someone about picking up my car. I _love_ that car. I'm sooo glad that I bought it. If I had let my father buy me a new car like he wanted to... I probably wouldn't be with him. I am so glad that I'm more independent than others. Everything that I did in life had to go the _exact way_ for me to get to this point. Even losing my virginity to John and getting my heart broken… was all a factor into me being right here next to him. He reached out for my hand and I placed it in his. His hand was so big compared to mine. He gently squeezed it and glanced at me for a brief moment. "I'm so glad that you didn't let your dad buy you a new car." I smiled at him letting the warmth take over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

We reached his house quicker than I expected. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I was in my own little world. His home was really nice. It wasn't what I pictured. I've never been in this area of La Push before. I'm basically a tourist when I come here. Well I guess anyone who doesn't live on the reservation is a tourist. It was a one-story home and had a lot of land around it. The inside of house was very modern. He had beautiful furniture and a large big screen TV. I'm not sure how big it was, it looked like it was it was a 70 inch or 80? Jacob warmed up his dinner in the oven as I picked over my salad. He came back in the room and placed one of the shrimp skewers at the side of my salad.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… Do you want another one?"

"No this is fine… I'm really not that hungry."

Before at the restaurant I wasn't that hungry… Now I think it's my nerves. I ate the shrimp first and picked over the salad. Jacob realized that I wasn't going to eat anymore and asked if I wanted him to put my salad in the fridge for later. I said yes and he took it in the kitchen. I comfortably snuggled on his sofa as I watched him eat his dinner. He let me taste a piece of his steak. It was good, but my steak is way better. I can't wait until Monday… so I can cook for him.

Jacob finished his dinner and he took me for a tour around his house. Each room was neat and beautiful. I wondered if he kept his home neat like this all of the time? Or if he was expecting me to come over? Come to think of it… he wouldn't have had that much time to clean since he left my house to come back and change.

"Wow… your house is so beautiful."

"Thank you … I'm glad you like it."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"Can you see yourself living here?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes… but I would be happy if you lived in tin shack. I just want to be with you."

"Aww Baby."

"I've noticed that you never showed me your bedroom."

"Well… that's because I wanted us to have a chance to talk. I fear that if I had you in my bedroom… I wouldn't be able to control myself… and we would do more fucking than talking."

"Oh… ok… well _my favorite color is purple, I love cheesecake, my favorite bands are Lifehouse, Paramore, and 30 Seconds to Mars. I love alternative music, country, and __R&B.__ I'm a Star Wars geek. I love to __laugh.__ I'm very __sensitive, but__ try to pretend that I'm __not.__ I hate __peas.__ I love the __Fall__ because I hate being too cold or too hot._ _I cry every time I see the __Notebook__ and The Color Purple… I can't swallow hard foods like nuts and raw carrots because I have a weird gag reflex… I love __poetry, and art, and want__ to be a teacher one day…my middle name is Carlie… And I'm helplessly in love with you… and extremely horny right now," _I said quickly_._

Jacob started to chuckle.

"Wow… you can really talk fast when you want to," he chuckled.

"Sorry… I just feel like I'm about to explode right now."

I started breathing really heavy. I was so turned on and ready for him to just take me. Jake glanced down the hall way… I assume in the direction of his bedroom.

"Well… I've always had a love for cars… I love extreme sports… I love action movies… my favorite color is black… I don't have a middle name… I'm a romantic at heart… I would basically kill someone if they ever hurt you… I've always wanted to have two or three kids… and I'm getting married in the next few weeks to a woman that has stolen my heart," he spoke at a normal speed.

He gazed into my eyes as he held my face. _Wow we're getting married… in a few weeks. I… I'm ok with that. Oh my God._

"So your middle name is _Carlie?_"

"Yes."

"Renesmee Carlie Black. I can get use to that."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I loved hearing my future name coming from his lips. I didn't realize that my name was going to change so soon. But hey… fuck it… I'm in love with him. I did tell him that he could change my last name.

"I wanna make tonight special for you," he said.

"Jacob all you have to do is hold me in your arms and you've done just that."

He kissed me and backed me up down the hallway into his bed room. Jacob had a large king size bed; I guess he had to have a big bed as tall as he was. It's probably bigger because it looks longer. Maybe it was specially made? He kissed my neck and I moaned.

"You have my permission to take me in every way you want," I breathed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't mean _every_ way," he said skeptically.

"I want to fulfill your every sexual desire."

He looked at me strangely.

"I want you to fuck me in my ass tonight," I whispered.

"No," he said a bit agitated.

"No?"

"I don't want you to feel pressured into that just because I've done that before."

"But Jake... I wanna fill your every sexual need… You're _my_ sexual fantasy."

He sighed. I mean I knew it would hurt. Hell I wished I wouldn't have to do it. But I didn't want another woman having one up on me with Jacob. I couldn't live with that. I'm pretty sure his past girlfriends have sucked his dick too. "Why haven't you asked me to suck your dick?" I asked bashfully. John asked me to do that the first time we had sex. I know that men love oral sex. He had so many opportunities to have me do that to him. I would love to have him in my mouth... I want to please him so much.

"I figured if you wanted to you would have tried or hinted to it. I don't want you to do something you may be uncomfortable with. Have you done that before?"

I frowned thinking about John.

"Yes."

He noticed my facial expression.

"You didn't like it," he stated; almost sounding like he was _telling _me rather than it being a question.

"No… I don't like who I've done it with."

"Oh… was it your ex?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"You know when you told me that no one ever ate you out… I was thinking that I would satisfy that need for you tonight. Then I thought I should wait until you move in with me to make that night extra special."

I shivered thinking about it. Oh my God... he wants me to wait until I move in with him for him to eat me out. Talk about anticipation. That's just cruel.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"What?"

"_Waiting_. You want to kill me with anticipation?"

"Oh… you're an impatient one?"

"No… I just wanna experience that with you."

"I may think about it," he teased.

Jake took his finger and slid the strap down off my shoulder and kissed it. He traveled up my neck and started sucking it and biting it. Then he took my dress off and looked down at me and smiled. I guess he liked my Victoria's Secret.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you… and I'm capable of taking these off myself just in case you think about tearing them off."

"I'll buy you a new pair," he said smirking.

I didn't want to chance it so I slid them off my hips and stepped out of them.

"I can't risk any more collateral damage," I said smiling.

Jacob hungrily kissed me and took off my bra. He led me to the bed and I lay down. His comforter was cool; but quickly warmed up from my body heat. Jake hovered over top of me gazing at my body. I felt like he was a wild animal and I was his prey. I was praying that he would eat me. I wanna feel his mouth on me so bad. Jacob started kissing my breasts taking turns with each. I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"Mmmm… that feels so good," I moaned.

He traveled down to my stomach and stuck his tongue in my belly button. Then he gently bit my stomach. I wanted to please him so much. I owe him for all of the times he made me come today.

"I wanna suck your dick," I moaned.

"Really?"

"Um hum."

I pulled on his hair for him to crawl up to me. He moved his body up so that he could kiss me.

"You said you had a gag reflex," he breathed.

"But I can do that."

I rolled on top of him. He shoved his tongue down my throat and griped my ass tightly. I let go of his mouth and started kissing his neck and making my way down his body. I licked and gently bit his nipples. He liked that. I licked down to his stomach. Oh my God his abs were so hard. I gently scratched him like a cat and I moved down lower. I grabbed his dick and started gently stroking it. He started moaning louder. Then I kissed his head and started swirling my tongue around it. "Oh that feels so good Nessie," he moaned. I put a large portion of it in my mouth and started sucking. Then I licked up and down his shaft and put it back in my mouth. His fingers found my hair and gripped my head pushing me down on him. I moaned and he flinched.

"Moan again Baby," he commanded.

"Mmmmm."

Jacob arched his back and groaned.

"Oh my God Baby... _Shit_."

I couldn't put much of it in my mouth because he was so big and long. I used my hand to help as I went up and down on him. I was curious to see how much I could actually get in my mouth. I guess I was feeling brave. I tried to go as far as I could… but then I felt myself about to gag and I had to come up for air.

"Don't choke yourself now," he said slyly.

I looked up at him and licked his head.

"Ooh… You look so sexy Baby," he breathed.

I smiled a sexy smile then took his dick in my mouth again. I started moving faster and sucking harder, then more softly.

"Don't make me come," he moaned.

"Is that supposed to be reversed psychology or something?"

"No… I wanna come _inside_ you."

"Hmm… you can come inside me later. I wanna know what you taste like."

I started sucking faster and moaning so he could feel the vibrations. He gave up quickly on stopping me and grabbed more of my hair and pushed me down on him. He was careful not to push me down too far. I wasn't sure how it would taste. Nicole told me that it's kinda salty and it also depends on the man's diet.

Jacob starting moaning louder, "Oh Nessie! Oh my God… It feels so good. That's it Baby… Suck my dick!" I started licking his balls and I stroked his massive shaft. He tensed up and I put my mouth back on him. "Ahhhhh… I'm gonna come Baby." The first squirt took me off guard because it was _so_ much. It felt like my mouth was full already and almost chocked. I swallowed some and let the rest in my mouth spill out down my chin. It was salty and seemed thick like hot yogurt. I moved his dick away from my mouth because the force of his squirts were too much. My entire neck and chest were being splattered. I let some squirt on my face. I had to shield my eyes with my lashes. When his squirts died down around six in… I put his dick back in my mouth and sucked up the last of his orgasm. Wow… he comes a lot. I wanted to swallow as much as I could because men think that's sexy… and I wanted to be sexy to him. I rubbed his dick against my lips and cheeks as I gazed in his eyes. He gently smiled at me and looked very satisfied. I licked the come that dribbled down his shaft and swallowed it. I looked down at my body and my chest and stomach were completely covered with his come. I looked like a glazed donut. I was so pleased with the look on his face. I wanted to fulfill his every sexual desire. I loved him and wanted to please him in every way that I could. I was so wet and turned on from having him in my mouth. He doesn't really take that much time to get hard again. I couldn't wait. I wanted to feel him inside my pussy so bad. Even though I was sore… I still wanted him to fuck me hard.

"Ahh… Baby that was _amazing_."

"Really?"

"Yes Baby."

"I feel like a glazed donut."

"Mmm… I love to eat glazed donuts."

"Yeah… can you treat me like one?"

"Maybe," he teased.

He sat up and pushed me down on the bed and kissed me hungrily. He could probably taste himself in my mouth. My face was still sticky from my spit and his come. It turned me on that he would kiss me after I swallowed him. His chest was getting all smeared with his come. The feel of our bodies sliding on each other because of his seed turned me on so much. Jacob started kissing and sucking my neck.

"Oh Jake… Mmm… That feels good," I breathed.

His hand traveled down my body and he slid two fingers inside me. I gasped. He started quickly moving his fingers back and forth making them almost vibrate.

"Oh my God!" I yelled out.

"You like that Ness?"

"Mmm Humm."

"I wanna taste that wet pussy so fuckn' bad."

"Ohhh… Ohh… Mmm… J… Jacob," I moaned.

"You want me to eat that pussy Baby," he whispered in my ear.

My body jerked from the thought of it.

"Ohh… Jake… Yes… Please."

"Oow… I like hearing you beg for it."

"Please Jacob... Oh God please... Just do it."

"No."

"_No_?"

"I want you to want it even _more_."

"Shit Jacob, stop it. Fuck me or something… I can't take this anymore. Why are you torturing me?"

"Because I can."

Jacob thrust his tongue in my mouth and kissed me hard while his fingers still vibrated in me.

"I bet your pussy is just aching for me to lick it," he moaned.

"Ooh yes."

"No… I don't think you want it enough."

He enjoyed torturing me like this… he got off on it. I will have to pay him back one day. Don't know how… but I will. Oh my God this feels so fuckin' good. If he keeps this up… I'ma come on his fingers. He let go of my mouth and started kissing my neck. He brought his other hand up from fingering me and grabbed my hair. His other hand was forcefully grabbing at my sticky breast. "Ohh… Jacob Fuck me… Please. I want you… I want you so bad!" I bucked my hips into him to egg him on to take me. I grabbed his head so that his ear was near my mouth so that my moans would be louder… hoping it would drive him crazy. Hoping it will make him drive his dick into me.

"Please… Please Jacob. This body is yours… Please take it," I breathed.

"No."

That's it. He wants to play dirty… Fine. I cleared my throat to make sure the groan would be gone so my next moan would be high pitched like the best of the porn stars.

"Jacob," I squealed. I panted a few times making my voice sing at the first second of each moan. "Ooh… If you love me… You would eat me out. You love me right?"

He moved away from my neck and looked at me. I tried my best to plead with my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and moaned. Then I mouthed _Do you love me? _"You know I love you," he breathed. Then Jacob traveled down my shiny come covered body kissing me and licking me. God he's so fucking hot. Then he took his arms and wrapped them around my thighs. Oh my God it felt amazing. I couldn't help but scream. I hope he didn't have any nearby neighbors. They would have thought that someone was getting tortured or something. His tongue moved so fast. He was sucking… Licking… Biting… My God he was trying to make me pass out. Before I knew it I was coming and moaning uncontrollably. Then Jacob got up and rammed his dick in me while I was still coming. It didn't take long for me to come again. I started shivering and gasping for air. Jacob slowed down to let me get myself together. He was still hard as a rock. He rolled over so I was on top and slid in and out of me at a slow pace.

"Oh... I wanna marry you. Make me… make me belong to you," I moaned.

"I will," he breathed.

I moaned again.

"I'll marry you the second you turn eighteen if you want."

"Oh my God… I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oooh… You'll marry me on my birthday?"

"Yes… and I'll wrap myself in a bow. You said you wanted me in a bow as a present… Right?"

"Yeah," I moaned.

"Would you accept a husband as a birthday present?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes… Yes," I breathed.

Jacob started kissing me below my ear.

"I'll take care of you Baby… I'll pay for you to go to school… I'll buy you a new car if you want."

"Jacob."

"Will you let me take care of you?"

"Yes."

He rolled me on my back and started pumping faster. "Oh my God Jacob!" He started grunting in my ear. "Uhhh… I wanna feel you come in me. I… I… love how that feels." Jacob took two pillows and lifted me to put them under my ass and started fucking me harder. I started yelping out of pleasurable pain. I couldn't take it back that I liked to be fucked hard… because I do. But with the pillows under me… more of his dick was being slammed in me from the angle he was fucking me. And if he was use to fucking his old girlfriends this way… I didn't want to disappoint him by being the more fragile one. I prayed that he would come soon. I couldn't take it much longer. If he lasted longer than thirty seconds… I would most likely break out and cry; I was already sore. He started moaning louder and griped my hair tightly.

"Ness… Oh shit… Baby."

"Yes… Come in me Jake. Ahhhh... This pussy's yours Baby."

"Yeah."

"Umm Humm."

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled as he filled my pussy up with his seed.

Every time he came in me… it was like a promise that he wanted to spend his life with me and raise a family.

"I love you!" I screamed as my orgasm hit.

"I love you too," he moaned.

He pulled the pillows from under me and collapse beside me breathing hard.

"See… you still got to come inside me like I said you would," I said breathless.

"Man… I may kidnap you and keep you here for longer than _one _night."

"Well I have to go to my classes in a few weeks," I panted.

"I'll let you out for a few hours… than grab you and toss you in my truck and take you back here."

I smiled at him and he started to caress my hair.

"Jake… I think you may have to get something for your mattress. I feel you seeping out of me like crazy."

"Oh."

Jacob got up and got a towel from his bathroom and put it under me.

"Thanks… I don't want to mess up your bed. I think my bed is going to be a cemetery for your dead sperm. My poor mattress is soaked. I mean, you practically left puddles on my sheets."

"Sorry Baby. I would say I would get you a new bed… But this will be your bed soon."

I softly chuckled.

"Can you spread your legs for me so I can see?"

I opened my legs and heard him grunt.

"Damn your pussy is sexy… Especially with my come dripping from it."

"Yeah."

"Umm Humm. I would tell you to try to squeeze it out… but I want as much come in you to make my baby."

"Wow… we're trying to make a baby."

"Yeah."

"Wow," I said again almost inaudibly.

"I love you Baby," he breathed.

"I love you too."

Jacob lay back down in the bed next to me and kissed me.

"I think I may have to order more sheets for my bed now… I got a feeling that I will need to change them more often."

"Really?"

"I plan to make love to you every day Ness."

"Oh." I smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Jake got up and got a wash cloth and cleaned my face, neck, chest, and stomach. I was sticky as hell from when he came all over me. After he cleaned me, he lay down next to me and caressed my back.

"So what type a ring do you want?" he asked.

"Hum?" I was almost sleep and didn't quite hear what he said.

"What type of ring do you want Ness? I would like to buy it this week so you'll have it by your birthday."

"Oh… Well I don't want a diamond."

He looked at me confused.

"I guess it's the hippie part of me. I'm not that materialistic… and I don't like how some people value the size or cost of an engagement ring… and try to relate that to how much someone _loves_ them. Or how a man would stress out because he can't afford what she wants… or what he thinks she deserves. It's a _symbol_. You could have the hope diamond on your fingers… but that doesn't mean that your marriage is strong and true. You could also have a simple gold or silver band and would give your life for that person in a split second… because that's how much you love them. Someone's love doesn't have anything to do with how much something _cost_."

"Wow… I think I just fell in love with you even more," he said in awe.

"You know I use to look at those couples who fell in love and got married within the same day or week like they were crazy. Now I can fully understand if they felt the way I feel about _you,_" I said.

"I can see where they were coming from," he said smiling.

"I wish I could get married to you tonight," I groaned.

He chuckled.

"The only way you could get married to me _before _you turned eighteen is to get permission from your parents. You would have to be a Quileute to get married any younger. I don't think your parents would sign off on that… they don't even know that we're dating."

"Oh well… can I pretend that I'm your wife until I am?"

"Sure, Gorgeous."

My entire body was tingling. I never wanted to be connected to someone so bad. Even when I thought I was in love with John… it felt _nothing_ like this. Jacob smiled at me and it looked like he was thinking of something.

"Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen take me, Jacob Black to be your secretly wedded husband to love and cherish 'til death do us part?"

"I do," I breathed.

"Do I, Jacob Black take you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be my secretly wedded wife to love and cherish 'til I kick the bucket? Hell yeah!"

I started to laugh.

"By the powers invested in me by the state of…. My heart. I now pronounce us secret husband and wife. You may now kiss your man."

We kissed each other for what it seemed like forever. When we stopped I had tears in my eyes. Jacob kissed both of my eyes and told me that he only wanted to only see my cry out of happiness. He promised that he would live his life to make sure that I was happy and felt loved. I told him that I couldn't wait to be his wife and would cherish every day with him. I even recited my personal speech that I said to myself this morning when we first made love.

"Jacob… I want us to make love every day. I'll cook and clean for you… Won't get mad when you hang with your friends… Support all of your dreams… Let you play PlayStation late at night without getting mad… Take your last name… And bare as many children you want."

"Wow… that sounds like a modern wedding vow to me."

"Well it's what I was thinking the _first _time we had sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… you wanna know what I was thinking the first time we had sex?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking how beautiful you were and how lucky I would be if I could make you mine. I knew what we were doing was more than just sex. I felt an indescribable connection to you. I wanted to hear you moan my name and in the same breath tell me that you too were falling in love with me."

I gazed at him in amazement. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

"And the _second_ time I made love to you… I saw visions of our future family and wanted to make that vision come true. I wanted to make you my wife even though it may have seemed crazy in my mind… but I knew I was helplessly in love with you. I couldn't risk letting you go. I had to have you and prayed that you would love me. And when you told me that you did love me… I couldn't let you out of my sight without telling you my intentions… I wanted to marry you and have a baby with you. And as you can see... I've been working on half of my intentions until I can marry you in two weeks. I plan to come inside you every chance I get."

"Wow… that was like poetry to my ears. Can you write _me _a poem?"

He softly laughed.

"I don't know about a poem… but I can write down how much I love you. It may not rhyme… but it would be from my heart."

"Ok."

I reached over to kiss him.

"I love you," I breathed.

"Me, too."

I set the alarm on my cell so that we would be able to go to Nicole's house around one o'clock. Jacob embraced me in his arms and kissed my forehead. Then he started rubbing my back... which made me drift to sleep.

***oooOOOooo***

I woke up because I felt his tongue on my neck. I quietly moaned.

"Hey Baby wake up. You still want to go to Nicole's party right. Your alarm was vibrating."

"Oohhh I don't think I can walk. I'm kinda sore… and I'm sooo tired."

"Ok... I'm sorry for making you sore Ness."

I groaned.

"Let me call her and tell her I'm coming over in the morning."

I sat up and held my head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm just… tired."

"Here's your cell phone."

"I must have put it on vibrate by mistake."

I turned the volume up on my phone and called Nicole. She answered it yelling my name. I guess it was hard to hear because the music was kinda loud.

"Nicole… can you hear me?"

"Wait a second… I'm going on the porch… Ok I can hear much better now. Are you guys still coming… and don't take that _literally_." She started to laugh.

"Um… I'm sorry. I'll be there in the morning. I'm just out of it and I'm kinda sore."

"That's ok… I can imagine you had an eventful night. I'll meet Jacob when he drops you off tomorrow. You know your _car _was dropped off by a tow truck?"

"Yeah… Jacob didn't want me to have to drive when we left the restaurant, so he got one of his employees to drop it off."

"That's nice."

"Yeah… he's full of surprises."

"Well I'm sure some of those surprises are the reason your ass is sore."

She started to giggle.

"Well what's his address so I know where you are?"

"Jake what's your address?"

I knew the numbers on his house but had no clue of the name of the road. He told me his address and I repeated it to her.

"Got it. Tell him not to try any crazy shit or we'll be after him Reaper Crew style."

"Ok… I'll tell him."

"I already heard her," Jacob said.

"He said he already heard you."

"Oh… put him on the phone for me."

"Nicole… Behave."

"Of course."

"Jacob… Nicole wants to say Hi."

I was wondering if she was still amped on energy drinks... or if she was going to interrogate him.

"Hello Nicole."

"Hello Jacob… I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet you tonight. I'm pretty sure I'll meet you tomorrow." _Great I can hear what she's saying. _

"Yes… I'll be there when I drop Nessie off."

"Excellent. I have a few questions for you."

"Ok."

"What are your intentions for my best friend?"

"Well I love her and plan to marry her… if that's ok with you."

"Hmm… you won't get my blessing until I meet you in person… and do a comprehensive back ground check on you," she said playfully.

"That's fine with me."

"Jacob… can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"What's your home and cell number?"

Jacob gave her his numbers with a baffled look on his face.

"You have one of the people I love most in this world in your care. I just want to know these things in case of an emergency… also could you take down my number and my mother's."

"Ok."

Jacob reached in his night stand and got a pen and piece of paper and wrote down the numbers.

"My last name is Moretti and my mother is Chrissy Moretti."

"Thanks."

He chuckled.

"You're going to be a great parent one day."

"Hmm… from what I hear you may be one sooner."

"Hopefully."

"Hey… I may joke around a lot… but I'm serious with _this_. Two years ago one of our friends got hit by a car and no one knew his parents contacts and his cell phone was broken so we couldn't search it. His parent's phone number was listed private… and it was just a freaky situation. He didn't die… but it was crazy those first hours trying to let someone know what happened."

"Oh… I'm glad he's ok."

"Thanks. So if God forbid something happens to Nessie… I want you to have people to call. I assume you have her parent's number?"

"Yes… I have her father's."

"Great… Sorry to bum you out... But…"

"No that's fine. I'll take good care of her."

"You better."

"I promise… I will."

"Ok… I'll see you tomorrow then Jacob Black."

"Ok."

Jacob handed me the phone.

"Nicole."

"I didn't interrogate him or anything? You know that accident with Joe has me on egg shells with stuff like this. I had to make sure he has our numbers. You should get his friends numbers too."

"I guess you're right about that."

"I'm right about everything."

"Ok I'll call you before I'm on my way."

"Ok… enjoy your night. Try to behave."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Wow… I'm sorry to hear about your friend," Jacob said.

"Thanks. Joe is fine now… well he does have pins in his leg and he limps a bit."

"Um… she had me thinking. If something happened to me… you wouldn't know who to call. I'll right down all of my important numbers for you… ok."

Jacob scribbled at few things and handed me the paper. It had his dad, Quil, Embry, Seth, Kim, Jarred, and his sister's phone numbers on it.

"Thank you Jacob."

He leaned over and kissed me.

"I think I like Nicole… what version was that?"

"Hmm… maybe 1.5. Some of her energy drink may have worn off."

I yawned.

"You're tired Baby?"

"I am more than tired."

"Well come here and snuggle up against your pretend husband and go to sleep."

"Ok."

I snuggled up against his muscular chest. It wasn't soft like a comfortable pillow would be… but it was better. I was so comfortable… this was one of the best feelings in the world. Just lying next to him listening to him breathe… and having his heartbeat in my ear. I quickly fell back to sleep in his arms. Wow… these are going to be my real husband's arms in two weeks. I must be dreaming. If I am… I never want to wake up.

***oooOOOooo***

My cell phone rang. I would have ignored it but it was Nicole's ring tone.

"Baby your cell," Jacob said.

I reached over with my eyes half closed as Jacob handed it to me. It was around 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Hello," I said in a groggy voice.

"May… your mom is here. She stopped by to bring us Dunkin Donuts," Nicole whispered.

"Shit!"

All of a sudden I was wide awake and began to panic.

"I told her you went to get donuts with a girlfriend in _her_ car. I panicked I didn't know what to say."

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"My mom's at Nicole's. She brought us some donuts and Nicole freaked and said I went to go get donuts in someone else's car. I'm screwed." Jacob's face grew worried. "Ok thanks… I'll think of _something._ Oh did you say who the person was?"

"I made up some name... _Tiffany_."

"Ok I'll be there in thirty minutes… or an hour? Pray for me and I guess… Just follow my lead… Hold on."

I turned to Jacob hoping that he could help.

"Jake do you have any female friends that won't mind saving my _life_?"

"What do you need?"

"Someone to pretend that their name is Tiffany and drive me in their car back to Nicole's house. I think my mom may wait for me to get there."

"Yeah I can call one of my employer's wife Ava. She lives really close to me... and we're really good friends."

"Oh thank you." I sighed out of relief. Maybe I won't get killed by my parents today. "Nicole… Jake's gonna call one of his friends to drive me to Dunkin' Donuts and back to your house. Her name is Ava. So if it comes down to it say that Ava's her middle name and she likes it better."

"Hey… since you're getting donuts for real… can you pick me up some cream filled?"

"Oh my God, Nicole! Okay. I'm not in the right state of mind right now. I'm scared as crap."

"We got this… Oh by the way Lisa and Dawn are still here."

"Ok."

"See ya when you get here."

"Ok… love you."

I rushed to get dressed. I slipped on a clean pair of panties and rushed to put a pair of jeans and my 30 Seconds to Mars concert T- Shirt on. I started to feel his come seep down into my panties. Ugg. I went back into my night bag and pulled out a panty liner and pulled my jeans and panties down.

He was on the phone talking to Ava looking at me getting dressed in a panic the entire time. I pulled my panties and jeans back on. I just knew I was gonna get caught. Oh well... I could only be on punishment for two weeks. After that I'm moving in with Jacob. He hung up his phone and looked very calm. Doesn't he know I'm dead meat if this doesn't work out?

"Ava will be here in 15 minutes. She even goes to the same school… But she's a senior. Everything will be fine. Calm down Baby."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh this is nuts… I knew there would be a flaw in my plan. I didn't calculate my nosy mother."

"She's not being nosy... she was probably doing errands and wanted to get her daughter and her friends some breakfast."

"You may be right. I'm the guilty one, shackin' up with you. I would have been there if we never met. I'm glad I'm not there. I would be on ten thousand punishments for _you_."

He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"Hey later I want you to meet my dad, Billy… and maybe we can go to Seattle for a nice dinner… maybe go to a movie. That Leo Dicaprio movie is playing. I heard it was good."

"Ok… if this works out."

"Jeez… have a little faith."

We went in the kitchen and he gave me a glass of milk and a raisin bagel. Before I could finish it the doorbell rang. I got nervous. I wasn't sure if this was going to work out. What if this girl likes Jacob and _wants_ to fuck things up for me? Jacob walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Ava. Thanks a million!"

"Oh, no problem, Jake."

She was pretty damnit... about an inch shorter than me with light brown hair and grey eyes.

"This is my girlfriend Nessie… Well, _fiancé__._"

"What really," she said smiling. She looked a bit shocked, but still, genuinely excited for him.

"She goes to your school. This will be her first year."

She gave a quick glance at Jake as if to say she had no clue that he was with me… Let alone engaged to me.

"What a small world. It's so nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"So I understand we have to run to get some donuts?"

"Yeah… my mom was told that I left to get some. I didn't think that she would stop by my girlfriend's house. She hardly does when I spend the night."

"Oh... the good old days of sneaking around," she mused.

I awkwardly smiled at her.

"My husband is ten years older than me."

She waved her fingers on her left hand. She had a wedding set on her finger.

"We started dating when I was eighteen in high school. My dad _hated_ him then. But he loves him to death now. We've been together for four years. We got married when I was a freshman in college."

"Wow… I'm happy for you."

"Thanks… you just started this year?"

"Yeah... I'm taking art history as my major."

"Ahhh… You have an art lover. I bet you're all poetic and stuff too."

I chuckled.

"Well yeah... I do write poetry."

Jacob smiled.

"So Jake where have you been hiding her… she's adorable."

"Umm... we just started dating."

"And you're engaged already…wow. Storybook love - _one. _Waiting around for true love that won't come - _zero."_

"I guess you can say it's a story book love. I plan to marry her as soon as she turns eighteen."

Ava's eyes widened.

"Well how old are you?" she asked.

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks."

"Ok... Well let's try our best for you to make it alive so you can turn eighteen."

"We have to run to the nearest Dunkin' Donuts."

"That won't be a problem."

I hugged Jacob and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok Baby."

I went to step away and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"You can't leave me with only kissing me on my cheek."

I smiled and kissed him on his lips.

"That's better," he said.

"Do you want me to wait in the car so yall can say goodbye properly?" Ava asked. _Ooh__… I like her more already. _

"She'll be there in two minutes… maybe three," Jacob said.

"Ok… I'll be in the car… love birds."

Ava walked out of the house and went to her car.

"Hmm… what can we do in two to three minutes?" I teased.

"Get over here," he said in a sexy husky voice.

Jacob pulled me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I knew I should be rushing to get donuts like a mad woman… but his kiss made time stand still. I softly moaned in his mouth. I was getting so turned on… I knew I would have to break the kiss soon… or else I would be stripping. Jacob grabbed my ass tightly and went to bite my neck. I gasped.

"Oh Jake… I have to go. Please stop… you're making it hard to leave you."

"I still have two and a half minutes."

He reached down to un-button my jeans. I guess those few minutes won't make or break me. Jacob took his time unzipping my jeans. I guess he was trying to kill me with anticipation... again. He tugged at them and pulled my panties down. "Oh Jake," I moaned. He backed me up to the wall and turned me around. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down to his thighs. He reached under me to slide his hand in between my legs. I started moaning louder.

"Don't penalize me if I go over my allotted time," he whispered.

"Jacob," I breathed.

He slid inside me. Oh my God he felt so good! He started pumping his hips as he fingered me. I couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure. I hope I wasn't that loud. "Mmmm… Ahhh... Shit… Ooh Fuck! Jake," I moaned. He started fucking me faster. I had to hold my breath or I would have screamed so loud Ava would have definitely heard. He moved his hand from my soaked pussy and grabbed my hips and started pounding me. I don't know if he hit my g-spot or not… but the sensation was so strong that my knees unlocked and I went limp to the ground. Jacob caught me from falling and continued fucking me.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet."

"Ooh shit."

"You like it when I fuck you hard don't you?" he groaned.

"Mmm… Hum."

All I could hear was the slapping of his thighs against my ass… our moans… and my heartbeat in my ears. It was a beautiful sound. I knew it was going to change at any moment because I was going to come. Pretty soon a scream will join this symphony. Jacob pulled my hair and made my head jerk back. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. As soon as his tongue did the first flip in my mouth... I came. He gripped my hair even tighter as I moaned in his mouth.

"Yeah Baby… come… come all over me," he moaned.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned.

"I'm about to come all up in that tight pussy of yours."

"Yes… Fuckin' come in me!"

"As you wish."

I should have told him not to because I would be soaked… but I wanted him too. Jacob pounded his dick in me a few more times… then he yelled, "Oh God!" I felt his orgasm rush inside me. It felt stronger than before. We were coming at the same time. I made an operatic sound that couldn't be contained. What a wonderful climatic finale.

He pulled out of my and I almost tipped over. I was so dizzy. He grabbed my waist and held me close to him. I was trying to catch my breath.

"I think you went over your time," I said out of breath.

"Well fine me."

"Ok… tonight."

My legs were drenched with his come running down them. Oh my God… I'm such a mess. "I'll get you a … well a few wash cloths." Jacob rushed in the bathroom and brought back four soapy wash clothes and started to clean me.

"Wow… that was a lot," he softly said.

"If felt like you came… more?"

"I think I did. I came harder than before. Shit Baby."

"Well if having people wait for me outside gets you off… I can have someone here every day outside waiting for me," I said playfully.

"Well that and the thrill of time running out. Maybe even the sick thrill that I'm fucking somebody that can get in trouble because she's with me… who knows?"

I pulled up my panties and jeans and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"So you like fucking this illegal pussy huh?"

"Don't make it sound like _that_. You'll be eighteen in a few weeks and if you were Native… it wouldn't even be an issue. This _age thing_ is some stupid rule that someone came up with outside of our culture."

"Hmmm."

"I like fucking your pussy whether it was legal or not," he chuckled.

Jacob wrapped me in his arms and kissed me.

"I hope Ava's not mad at us for taking an extended _good bye kiss_."

"Ava's cool. She's probably singing in her car to John Mayer right now."

"Oh," I said sounding interested.

"Yeah… if you wanna bond with her… know a John Mayer song."

"I love John Mayer. I have _all _of his songs."

"Well it looks like you may have a new best friend. And what a story you will have to tell on how you met."

I kissed him and quickly ran out of the house. I'm getting very bold cutting things this close. Ava was in her car with the music blasting. She _was _playing John Mayer. I wonder if she turned it up because she could hear us. I got in the car with a smile on my face. She turned down the volume to her stereo.

"Wow… that must have been some good bye _kiss_," she said with a smirk.

I sheepishly grinned.

"I just love John Mayer."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Well this is a start of a beautiful relationship. Now let's save your ass and buy you some donuts."

She drove off humming the tune to mission impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

From the time we left Jacob's house and flew to Dunkin' Donuts... I felt a slight thrill. In a sense it was a mission, but I wasn't that scared anymore because I had the biggest contingency plan. Even if I was caught… I was going to spend the rest of my life with Jacob. No punishment could overshadow that fact. Ava was calm and cool the entire time… even had me cracking up. I can so see her as being a great friend. She also has classes on some of the same days I have. We agreed to hang out sometime this week. I made sure I ordered a few cream filled donuts for Nicole. I smirked as I thought of myself being filled like the donut. Even though Jacob washed me with the washcloths… my panty liner was still drowning in his come. I wanted to wash up again… but enjoyed the subtle sensation of my lips being marinated by _him_. God… it's only been 15 minutes and I miss him like crazy. It wouldn't be too long until I could see him again. He was planning on meeting Nicole this morning after my mom left. I didn't know which was his favorite donut. He did say that he liked to eat glazed donuts when I told him that I felt like one last night after he came all over me. But I'm not sure if that's what he would like to have. I texed him so that he could tell me what type of donuts he wanted. A few seconds later he texed back _glazed._ _Oh… so that is one of his favorite donuts_. Then I got another text saying _how wet are your panties from our quickie?_ I text him back _very_. I ordered a few glazed and some hot chocolate for myself. I got a text right before I was going to pay the cashier. It said _I wish my dick was inside you right now_. I blushed and fumbled for my wallet. The guy behind the counter smiled at me awkwardly. Ava took my hot chocolate so I could carry the donuts.

While in the car I showed Ava the texted. She smirked and started nodding her head in approval.

"Ya know... I'm so happy for Jacob… that he found you."

"Thanks."

"So how long have you've been dating?" she asked.

"Um… Two days," I said bashfully.

"Wow… two days," she said smiling. "When did you meet him?"

"The same. Two days ago… well yesterday."

"Oh… Wow!"

"I know… It seems crazy. But I can't see myself living without him now."

"Hmm… Love at first sight huh?"

"Yes... call me crazy."

"So your name is _Nesssie_?" she asked.

"Well it's actually Renesmee. But people call me Nessie or May. All of my girlfriends call me _May_."

"So I'll call you May."

I smiled.

"Hey don't worry. If your mom thinks that you've been out for too long to pick up donuts… I can say I stopped for gas and saw an old friend and we started talking."

"Damn you're good."

"I had to be. My dad was so strict… even when I was eighteen. I had to be home by midnight. It wasn't until I was in college and told him that I was engaged that he kinda saw that I wasn't his little girl anymore. He didn't want me to be engaged. Actually forbade me. So I moved in with Eric mid freshman year to prove a point that he couldn't tell me what to do."

"Wow… I bet he was pretty mad at you."

"Oh he got over it. It took him a few months though. He finally came around and agreed to walk me down the aisle."

Hmm… I was wondering how all of this would play out between me and Jake. How will my parents react when I tell them I want to marry someone I've only known for weeks? I'm not going to tell them until I'm eighteen. I'm not that crazy. But I guess I am if I plan to tell them on the day I plan to marry him? Well maybe I should tell them _after_ I get married?

"So when do yall plan to get married. Jake said when you turn eighteen. Is he talking about actually marring you exactly when you turn eighteen?"

"Um hum."

"Well that's only a few weeks away right?"

"Yeah."

"So what are your plans… What type of wedding are you going to have?"

I smirked.

"We can get married at the Justice of the Peace… really. I just want to be his wife."

"Oh. You know my cousin works at The Palms in Vegas. He can get you a great deal on some rooms if you want to go to Vegas to get married. Vegas has a lot of pretty places to get married… even quickly planed marriages. It's not all cheesy Elivs impersonators."

I looked at her with growing curiosity due to her suggestion.

"Really?"

"Sure. Hey I wouldn't mind going myself so I can see Jake get married. We can make it a group trip with all of your friends. You just have to get the air fare together."

"Hmmm... That's something to look into. I really love it," I mused.

The sky was getting cloudy. I didn't have a clue of today's weather. I checked my phone for the report. Aw man it's gonna rain later. I really wanted to go for a ride on his motorcycle and go to the beach with Jacob. Well we can still meet his dad and go to Seattle.

"Here… turn at this corner. She's the last house to the right."

"Ok."

Wouldn't you know it my mother's car was still parked outside of the house.

"Yeah… my mother's here. That's her car right there," I said while I pointed to my mom's black Acura TL.

"Oh well just relax… Everything will be fine May."

I smirked.

"Hey wait a minute… you may smell like a man right now."

"What?"

"Jacob's cologne."

She leaned over and sniffed me.

"Yeah… you smell like a man."

Ava reached in her pocket book and took out a small vial of body oil.

"See if you like this?" she asked.

"Umm… That smells good. What is that called?"

"Sex on the beach."

I giggled.

"Here… put a little on your neck and your chest. We need to mask the smell of your _goodbye kiss_," she said with a sly smirk.

"Oh thanks... I would have never thought of that."

"Yeah… you're gonna need me kid. Well at least until you're hitched."

We climbed out of the car and walked up to Nicole's porch. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hey May… you get the cream filled?"

"Yeah."

My mom was sitting on the sofa next to Lisa.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Renesmee."

"Sorry we took so long. Tiffany saw one of her friends and started chatting."

"Oh no problem… I had fun talking to Lisa and Dawn. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Mrs. Cullen, this is Tiffany," Nicole said.

"Hi Tiffany… nice to meet you," my mother said smiling.

"Thanks… nice to meet you too."

Nicole took the box of donuts from me and took it to the kitchen and grabbed a cream filled one.

"So the mechanic did a good job huh?" my mother asked.

I mentally giggled.

"Oh yeah… my car needed a spark plug and a few other things that went over my head."

"What was wrong with your car? My husband's a mechanic… he could have fixed it free for you," Ava aka Tiffany said.

"It was broke down for a few days… so my dad had a local mechanic come out to look at it."

I saw where she was going with this… at least I thought she was linking Jacob to her in an _Oh my God this is a small world kinda way. _

"What business did you use?" she asked my mother.

"Black's Auto repair."

Ava's eyes widened. She's such a good actress.

"My husband works for that shop. What was the guy's name who came to fix your car? Was it _Eric_?"

"Um… Jack… No Jake," I said. As if I could forget his name. It was comical to me that I tried to fake not knowing his name. A zygote with his name on it was probably splitting cells as we speak.

"Oh my God May. He's my husband's _boss,_" she chuckled. "What a small world."

"Oh?"

"He's really nice," she said.

"Yeah… he was."

"Well I'm happy that you now have a working car," my mother said.

"Yes… I was _dying_," I said being over dramatic.

"So Nicole tells me you have free range to decorate your future bedroom. I know you must be excited about moving," my mom said.

"Yes… I plan to paint it purple."

Nicole looked at me and gave an agitated smirk. I guess she couldn't see her guest bedroom painted purple. So why did she say I had free range to decorate?

"Well as long as you paint it white after you leave," Nicole said.

"Of course."

"Uncle Emmett and Rosalie missed you," my mom said.

"Oh I'll call 'em later. I can run down there myself now that my car is working."

"Well they will definitely be here for your birthday. You never did tell me what you wanted?"

"Mom… I told you that the party was enough. "

"But this is a big mile stone. The big 1-8."

"What about that trip we were talking about last night?" Ava said.

"Oh... What trip?" my mom asked curiously.

Nicole's eyes widened. She had no clue of where Ava was taking this. I was giddy inside because I knew where she was going.

"I'm going to Las Vegas on the night of her birthday with my husband Eric. Nicole thought it was a good idea if they all joined me so we could celebrate May's birthday. I can get us some rooms practically free because my cousin works at The Palm and can comp us some rooms. We can go to a few shows and gain five ponds eating."

"Wow Vegas? But May can't gamble. Neither can Dawn."

"There are so many other things to do than gamble. Besides the shows… they have roller coaster rides... and major places to shop," Ava said with enthusiasm.

_Yeah and the quickie marriage chapels._

"Hmm that sounds fun. I don't mind if you go to Vegas."

"Really?"

"No. I'll tell your father your plans when I get back home. I'll pay for your ticket as a gift."

"Aw thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome."

My mother looked at Nicole, Lisa, and Dawn. "I can get your tickets too," she said. All of their faces lit up. Shit I love Ava aka Tiffany. Can I put her in my will?

"Well it was so fun catching up with you guys. Please don't be strangers."

"No we won't Mrs. Cullen," Lisa said.

"Renesmee, you plan on staying tonight as well?"

_Hell yeah... If you're talking about Jacob's house._

"Yeah... we may all go to a movie and hang out."

"Ok... well be careful."

"Sure Mrs. Cullen," Nicole said.

My mother got up from the sofa. Both Dawn and Lisa hugged her. Then she walked over to me and gave me a hug. I was scared that she would smell Jacob's cologne on me. But I'm pretty sure the oil hid it.

"Bye Renesmee… have fun today. Remember all this play time will come to an end once school starts. And Nicole… I trust you to be a good influence on her; help keep her in her books."

"Oh… Sure Mrs. Cullen."

My mother kissed me on my cheek and went to her car. I held my breath until she drove off. "Mission complete," Ava said. Dawn and Lisa started cracking up. I was so relieved. Dawn and Lisa pulled me over to the sofa to sit down.

"Oh my God… You are _glowing_. I'm surprised your mother didn't notice," Lisa said.

"Well maybe since my nerves are gone… I look different now?"

"Wow… We saw a picture of him. He is frickin' _hot!_ You're so lucky. I'm so happy for you," Lisa said smiling ear to ear.

"Thanks Ms. Martinez."

"Danada."

"So Jacob told me that his intentions are to marry you. Is that why we're all going to Vegas?" Nicole asked.

"Yup."

"Shit… you're getting married on your birthday! Fuck that's like… two weeks away!"

"Yeah… he told me he wanted to marry me as soon as he could. I mentioned the earliest that he legally could… and he went with it."

"Well it looks like we have a bridal shower to plan," Nicole said beaming.

"A bridal shower?"

"Yeah… just because you're getting secretly married so your parent's won't flip... which they will once they find out. It doesn't mean that we can't do all of the normal things like have a bridal shower," Nicole stated.

"Or bachelorette party," Dawn chimed in.

I really didn't want to have strange naked men grinding all up on me. That wasn't something that I found appealing. But from the look in all of my girlfriend's eyes... it looked like they were looking forward to it.

"I could have both here," Nicole said. "An all in one I guess."

"Thanks… but I don't want strippers at my party."

"What no nakedness?" Nicole said.

"You know me Nicole."

"Well think of _us_. He doesn't have to come near you. It will be epic."

I slowly shook my head back and forth. I wasn't gonna stress myself out over this. It was her house. If she wanted to hire strangers to dance around it half naked it was on her. I'd rather have Jacob dance for me naked in the privacy of his home... our home.

Ava told us about herself and Nicole and Lisa seemed to really like her. I wasn't so sure with Dawn. I just had a weird vibe. Nicole made a pot of hot water so we could all have some coffee or hot chocolate with the numerous donuts that we now had. No matter how greedy we were… we couldn't finish them before they would get all stale and hard. I had to make sure no one touched the three glazed donuts.

"These are for Jacob," I said.

"Ok… won't touch," Lisa said as she pulled back her fingers from the area where the glaze donuts were in the box.

I really felt like I needed a shower but I left my clothes over Jacob's house. I wasn't thinking. I could have put them in Ava's trunk or something. I called Jacob and told him that everything went fine as planned. He sounded like he was in his truck.

"Jake you still have her address right?"

He recited it from memory.

"Yeah… that's it."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Oh Jake... can you bring my overnight bag? I need to take a shower and change my clothes."

"Sure Babe. I'll be there in an hour. What… you need to change your panties… I bet there all wet."

"Um hum."

He made a low chuckle. I was getting flustered by the second so I walked out to the porch so they wouldn't hear me. I had some private things I wanted to say.

"Hey Jake…"

"Yes, Gorgeous?"

"I guess it won't be too bad to marinate in your come for an hour."

I heard him humph.

"Yeah… I guess that won't be too bad. I'm pretty sure you will be filled with my come again at some point of the day."

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Um hum."

I inhaled deeply… getting excited. Envisioning him coming; reliving how it feels when I feel him pulsating and deeply gushing in me. My walls contracted just thinking of him... and I let out a small moan unexpectedly.

"What was that… is my Baby missing me?" he said in a sexy voice.

"Yes… I can't wait to see you," I breathed.

"I can't wait to see you too; especially when I get you alone."

"Oh… what are you gonna do to me?"

He laughed almost devilishly.

"I won't disclose that information."

"I guess I would just have to wait to find out then?"

"It will be worth it Love."

"Ok… I'll see ya when you get here."

"Ok… I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I looked up at the sky and frowned. Uh I hate rain. I walked back inside and made myself comfortable on Nicole's tan comfy sofa.

We all talked for about forty minutes. I really like Ava. I may accidently call her _Ava _around my mother instead of her fake name Tiffany. We laughed about her trying to remember her temporary name around my family. She said she was in drama in high school so she had to think of it as being a character she pays. I felt my pants vibrate and went to go get my phone. It was a text from Jacob saying he was only a few blocks away.

"Oh... Jake will be here in a few minutes. He's only a few blocks away."

"Oh goodie… I get to meet this Jacob Black in person," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Lisa said.

"How do I look?" I asked in a frantic.

I don't know why I was getting nervous? He's seen me at my worst with my makeup smeared… with my hair all over my head sweating like I was in a sweat shop. I'm pretty sure I look like I just woke up. "You look perfect," Nicole said. Yeah right. I didn't have an ounce of make up on and I didn't have a chance to wash my hair this morning. Why is she being so sweet? She doesn't want to hurt my feelings or something.

"I look a mess," I complained.

"Well your mess is someone's good day," Ava said.

"Aw thanks… but I still feel out of place. I didn't even shower today. I'm waiting for Jake to bring my clothes so I can finally take a shower. I will only be a few minutes. So don't interrogate him too bad while I'm in the bathroom."

"_Who me_?" Nicole asked innocently.

"Yes you."

We all turned our attention to the door because we heard a car drive up with music playing a little loud. Whoever it was… they were playing Drake's song _Best I Ever Had_. Like school children we all rushed to the window to see who it was. It was Jacob parking his monster Hummer on the street.

"Wow is that him?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... that's him," I answered.

"Shit," Lisa said softly.

"I think he's playing that song for _you_ or it's just a coincidence. He's saying you're the best he eva had," Nicole said smiling.

I chuckled. The anticipation of me seeing him step out of his Hummer was too much. It was crazy how much I missed him. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I felt like I wanted to run out side to him and jump in his arms like those period romance movies; like The Note Book or Legends of the Fall. Jacob got out of the truck and I noticed the reaction of everybody as they took notice to his height. "Whoa... dude is tall," Lisa said. Everyone rushed back to the sofa and sat as if they were sitting there the entire time. "I'll get the door," I said. It's crazy that we can still act like high school students when we're in college. Ava smirked at me as she noticed my pondering. I walked over to the door and opened it before he made it to the last step of the porch. His eyes lit up once he saw me.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey Gorgeous."

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a bear hug. He smelled delicious. I started to feel self conscious because I haven't showered. But my deodorant was still working. Degree is the best. I turned around to face everybody.

"Jacob… this is Nicole. My best friend in the entire world."

"Nice to finally meet you in person," Jacob said.

"Like wise," she said smiling.

He shook her hand. "Oh what the hell," she said. She reached up and hugged him. He chuckled. It was ok for Nicole and Lisa to hug him. But if Dawn attempted… I would be a little pissed. I don't trust her that much. I guess it's because she still hangs with Jennifer?

"And this is Lisa and Dawn." I extended my arms in their direction.

"Nice to meet you guys. Crazy morning huh? And who's this young lady?" he asked sarcastically looking at Ava.

"Oh… this is Tiffany," I said.

"Hi Tiffany nice to meet you. You know you look _so _familiar. You look like one of my best friends. You'll be amazed at the resemblance."

They both started cracking up.

"Yeah I get that a lot," she said.

I looked at the bag he had in his hand and he handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to take a quick shower... be back ok. Oh there are some glazed donuts in the box just for you."

He squeezed my hand and pulled me into him and kissed me. I wasn't expecting that but I was so grateful. "You're my glazed donut," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him when he let me go. Shit… panties just got wetter if that was possible.

"Ok… Ahh… Um… I'm gonna get dressed now." I looked around the room and everyone's eyes were on us. It was expected. I was hoping that no one heard what he said.

"Ok," he said.

I walked to my future bedroom. Well Nicole's guest bedroom. According to my parents I wasn't moving here until I was eighteen. I'm moving in with Jacob when I turn eighteen. So basically… this is still Nicole's guest bedroom. In two weeks I'll be living with Jacob as his wife. I took a deep breath. How was I gonna do this? I didn't want to upset my parents. But my happiness is important too. I opened my bag and noticed a folded piece a paper inside that I didn't place there. I pulled it out of the bag. It had '_To Gorgeous'_ on the outside of it. I got extremely excited and sat down on the bed. I gazed at his handwriting for a while. It was the first time I saw it. I took a deep breath and opened it.

_**This is only part one of the so called poem you asked me to write for you. I'm not that good at rhyming … so I will just write what I feel about you from my heart. **_

_**From the first time I saw you I knew your presence would move my soul. You were a breath a fresh air into my suffocated life. You brought back hope that I would find true love… and I thank you with every fiber of my body. Thank you for loving me. I love you so much. I wish that you could be my wife at this second. But I will patiently wait for your hand. I already have your heart… so I can say that I am happy man. You belong to me more than you know… please don't have any doubts about the love I have for you. I truly love you. You are my future… And I'm so glad that I'm choosing your path. You are my life... I simply think I would die if I no longer had you. You are my family… I will devote my last breath to protect you. God created you for me and I will do everything in my power to honor his beautiful creation.**_

_**Your future husband**_

_**Jacob**_

I had tears streaming down my face by the time I read his name. I wiped off my face and tried to get myself together. It wasn't working because I continued to cry. I heard a few laughs down the hall in the living room. It sounded like Jacob was making everyone laugh about something. I looked around the room at the pictures on the wall. Nicole had framed a few pictures of First Beach that she took last summer. I wanted to run in the room and tackle him in a hug. I decided that I couldn't take the separation much longer. I think I would crumble. I opened the door and slowly walked down the hall way. I didn't want to go into the living room. Nicole noticed me while I was still in the hallway. She had an alarmed look on her face. "May," she mouthed. Her eyes darted across the room. I didn't know who she was looking at. She stood up and Jacob appeared in her path and looked down the hall way. I gently smiled at him… then bust out into a cry.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked. Jacob walked towards me and embraced me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. Nicole reached my side and put her hand on my back.

"Honey?" Nicole said with fear in her voice.

"I'm ok. I… I… just read a letter that Jacob left for me. These are happy tears."

"Oh… What in the world did you tell her?" she asked.

"Oh… Just how much she means to me and how much I love her."

"Wow… Ok… I'll give you two a moment," Nicole said sounding a bit flabbergasted.

Nicole went back down the hallway into the living room. Jacob squeezed me tighter in his arms.

"I love you so much Jacob," I muttered into his chest.

"Baby I love you too."

"You have to warn me for stuff like that. I cry on Hallmark commercials... and Foldgers."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, when her brother came home from the army on Christmas."

"Oh."

He softly chuckled.

"I'm really sensitive I guess."

He kissed me softy on my lips and led me into the bedroom. He closed the door behind us.

"Jacob."

"Yes Baby?"

"My God… your letter… it was _beautiful_."

"I told you I could only write from my heart… what I feel for you is beautiful."

"I fall in love with you even more as the hours go by."

I think I'm going to read that letter twenty times before this day is over. I swear I'm in a sick twisted dream. How could I have someone as great as him? Don't get me wrong … I am so thankful. I clung to him tighter resting my head on his chest. He started rubbing my back, and it felt so comforting.

"Thank you," I softly said.

"For what?"

"For being _you_… for loving me... for loving cars as much as you do."

"Oh… you're welcome."

I stood on my toes and kissed him. My tongue begged for entrance in his beautiful mouth. He granted my tongues wish and parted his lips. He intensified the kiss by sliding his tongue in my mouth and firmly gripping my ass. I let a moan slip out. It may have seemed louder than it really was. I pulled back from him because the desire to make love to him was so great. There was no way in the world that we could do it without me being loud. Jacob was breathing really hard and he looked like he was ready to fill me with his come again…as he would say.

"Baby… I want you so bad. But we have to postpone this until we get to your house," I breathed.

"Our house," Jacob said to correct me.

I smiled.

"Ok… _our_ house," I whispered.

"Ok… Gorgeous.

"Can you do me a favor and get Nicole for me? She's probably worried about me."

"Sure Baby."

I sat on the bed and Nicole shortly appeared at the door. Jacob stayed in the living room to talk to Ava, Dawn, and Lisa.

"Hey May... some letter huh?"

I chuckled... almost embarrassed. I held out the letter for her to take. She took it and sat down next to me on the bed. By the time she was at the middle, she brought her hand up to her face to wipe away a tear.

"Oh God May… this man really loves you."

"He's really poetic with his words. And it's not just with the way he writes. He talks to me like this too when we're all alone. He is so deep."

"Well that's what you need… so you can feel _complete_. You're a deep person too."

She handed me back the letter. I caressed it then carefully put it back in my bag.

"Wow May. I really like Jacob. I wish the best for you two. I can't believe that you're getting married so soon. This is moving so fast… but I will support you. I have a good feeling about him. And he also has to know that his life would be in danger if he ever fucks with you."

I chuckled… but I knew she was serious. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Nicole… I'm getting _married_," I said as if I didn't believe it myself.

"This is what you want right?"

"Yes... more than anything. I pray that he is it for me."

"I pray for the same thing."

I sighed deeply.

"You know we might go to dinner tonight. All I have is the dress I wore yesterday and T-shirts and jeans. I have nothing to wear if we go somewhere _nice_. I wasn't thinking when I was packing. I only thought I needed that one dress."

"Say no more. I'll find you something."

"Ya know he has a friend named Embry… he sounds great. I haven't seen him, but I'll try to see a picture of him."

"Embry?"

"Yeah… he's almost as tall as Jacob. He says that all of his friends and cousins are tall."

"Hmm... Bring me up in conversation will ya?"

"Of course."

Nicole started flipping through her closet searching for something for me to wear.

"Hmm... What about _this_ dress. I haven't worn it yet. And I want it back… free of come stains Lewinsky."

I devilishly smirked.

"What did you suck his dick?" she whispered.

"Yeah… last night at his house."

"Wow… did he like it?"

"I guess so. I don't feel like a _pro_ or anything. It was only the second time I did that."

"Well you have to practice practice, practice," she said with a bright smile.

I nodded my head yes.

"I have some porn that helped me. You wanna borrow it?"

"Um... Sure?"

I need as much help as I can get. I'm competing with women that were more experienced that I am. Ones that let him fuck them in the ass and who knows what else. Ones who knew more positions and tricks. God I need to buy like ten pornos.

"You only have _one_ porno?" I asked.

"You freak… I have a few. I'll have you good and ready by your honeymoon."

"Thanks."

Nicole went in her night stand and pulled out three DVD's.

"Here… handle these with care young Padawon."

I bowed in front of her and took out my cell phone and opened an app to play Star Wars music. I had it in my home screen because I'm a geek in disguise. I placed my hands out with my cell in one hand. She slowly placed the DVD's in my left hand.

"Oh thank you great Obi Wan… I will learn wisely."

"Yes… this is where the fun begins. I trust that you will take heed… on how to do the deed."

We both bust out laughing. I turned off the music and looked at the covers in my hand.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Yes… do not underestimate the power of… porn. Hey... maybe you could watch them with Jacob?" she suggested.

My eyes widened in embarrassment.

"No… I'll watch these at home at night on my pc with my headphones. I don't want Jacob to know that I watch porn."

"Why not? It's sexy for couples to watch porn together. See how he reacts if you tell him you have porn in your possession. If he smiles or his eyes brightened… Ya know he will find it sexy."

"Well I did kinda agree for him to record us having sex… we haven't taken it to film yet, but we plan too."

"Oh hell... he already knows you're freaky May. This will just be icing on the cake."

I giggled.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be in the living room… Unless you want me to stay?"

"No that's fine. I'm just gonna hurry up and take my shower."

"Ok May."

Nicole walked out and closed the door behind her. I started to undress and got my body sponge and body wash and made my way to her bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My eyes looked like I was crying. Well it's nothing I could really hide. I quickly took a shower and put on my underwear. I'm so glad that I packed more sexy underwear. Who knew I wasn't going back home? I slid into my black jeans and my black _Penny knock knock Penny knock knock…_ _Penny knock knock…_ Big Bang T-Shirt. I packed it because Jacob said that he loved the show. It was pouring outside now. I combed out my hair and put some moose on it. It will probably get damp from when we leave anyway.

I later joined everyone in the living room. Jacob has us all intrigued with his presence. He was so funny. Dawn smiled at him in a way that made me a little pissed. Was I seeing things; being paranoid? Dawn still hangs with Jennifer sometimes. (The bitch who fucked my first boyfriend) She might think it's ok to try to take someone's man? In all fairness… I couldn't expect her to not hang with her because _we're _no longer friends. She knew her better and longer than me. I wanted so bad to tell Dawn to tell Jennifer _thank you_. If it wasn't for her... I don't know how long I would have stayed with John until I found out he was a dog with _someone else_. I'm glad he didn't stay with her. They stopped seeing each other a few months after we broke up. Then he started dating this girl named Cindy.

"Hey if you wanna spend the night over his house tonight… we need a better plan. You have to be here in the morning just in case your parent's do a drive bye," Nicole said.

I looked up at Jacob. He had a small grin on his face.

"I'll have her here at 4 a.m… well 4:30 or 5:00."

"Ok… I can deal with that." Nicole walked over to her bookcase and picked up some keys. "Here May… Here's your set of keys. I had them made for you a few days ago."

"Oh thanks."

"Yeah... I'll be knocked out to the world around 4:30."

"I guess I'll leave my car here then."

I hid my excitement pretty well. If I could… I would be jumping up and down like I just won the big spin on The Price is Right. Wow I was going to sleep in Jake's arms tonight.

"I'm going to take her to meet my family later today." He looked down at me and smiled. "Maybe we could go to dinner and a movie tonight?" he said hopeful.

"That sounds good."

"Thanks again Ava. I owe you."

"Whatever… I met a new good friend out of it… but if you _really_ feel like you owe me… you can give Eric a raise?"

"I'll talk to my father about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He gave Ava a hug. And we all said goodbye to each other. Lisa and Dawn cheeks couldn't have been any higher.

"Hey, you wanna use my umbrella to get to the car and have Jacob bring it back?"

"No need. She can use mine. I'm about to leave soon. They're some things I have to do today. But it was so great meeting you guys. We really need to hang out," Ava said.

"What's your cell phone number so I can call it?" Nicole asked.

Ava gave Nicole her number and she called it. Ava saved it to her phone.

"What's your number May?"

I gave her my number and she called my phone. I saved it under Tiffany. Wow I can't wait until I can call her by her real name.

"Got it… Tiffany."

She giggled.

It was pouring raining. I just gave up hope on my hair from the moisture. Jake ran down the porch steps and opened the door. He helped lifted me up in my seat. I thanked Ava for walking me to the car keeping me dry. By the time he walked over to the other side to get in… he looked drenched… but he didn't seem like he cared. He climbed into the truck. The smell of his clothes, hair, and cologne being wet was so sexy.

"Do you wanna stop at my house before we go to Billy's house?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, we can stop at your house. You need to dry off Jake. I don't want you getting sick or anything."

"My immune system is awesome. I don't get sick from a few drops of rain."

Why do men have to be so macho? But I wouldn't mind peeling off his wet shirt and warming him up with my body for a few minutes… well hours. Plus I really wanted to talk to him. There were so many things I wanted to talk to him about. I wanted to know his life history. I'm sure he wanted to know mine as well. I feel the need to tell him about John and what I went through. And I was curious about his past girlfriends. Who in their right mind would let him go? Did he do something wrong that ended the relationships? Or is he single because the women were too stupid to hold on to something good? All I know is that I would never let him go. I will be everything he needs. I will love him with all of my heart. Jacob started the truck. The radio came on blasting Drake's _Best I Ever Had_. He turned the volume down a bit and smiled at me. "That's you Gorgeous… The best I ever had." Jacob reached for my face and pulled me closer to him so that he could kiss me. When he let my mouth go he started singing the song. "_Baby you're my everything. You're all I ever wanted. We can do it real big… Bigger than you ever done it…" _I interrupted his song by attacking him with a kiss. He didn't mind as he intertwined his fingers in my damp hair. My body let out the moans that were denied previously and it excited him even more. He started kissing my neck. He slid his hand under my shirt and cupped my breast. I gasped and moaned his name.

"Jacob."

"Yes Baby?"

The anticipation was too great. It would be torture to my body if we couldn't make love within the next few minutes.

"Can you find somewhere for us to park?" I breathed.

"Hmm?"

"I have an urgent need to make love to you right now."

A sexy smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Sure… I'll find somewhere close. Do you feel like getting _wet_?

I looked at him a little confused. Of course I wanted to get wet.

"No, Baby… I want to make love to you in the rain."

Jacob drove off and within the next few minutes my body was completely soaked; externally and internally. Jacob got his way… and filled me with his come yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We took our time walking in the house from his truck. There was no need for us to run because we didn't have umbrellas. Our hair and clothes were completely soaked. It was amazing having sex out in the open like that; with the trees above us and the soaked earth beneath us. I really want to do that again... Night time possibly during a thunderstorm. _Though that would probably freak me out__._ Maybe next time I'll have a dress on for easier access. He could only take me from behind… which was incredible. I'm not complaining at all. Jacob went to his closet to get an umbrella and I looked at him confused.

"I have to get your bag from the truck. I don't want it to get wet. Your lap top is in there right?"

"Oh yeah... thanks."

I didn't want to get his floors any wetter so I went to the bathroom to take off my clothes. I took off my shoes and found a towel for my hair. I quickly squeezed my hair with the towel and took off my T-shirt. I laid my shirt on the side if his sunken tub. I tried to pull my jeans off but they wouldn't go past my hips or I wasn't trying with enough force? Why did I have to wear tight jeans today? Oh that's why… Jacob. He appeared at the door while I was struggling to be free of my jeans.

"You need a little help?" he asked.

I laughed because I actually did. They seemed glued to my body.

"Um… Yeah. I can't get them off."

"Here, sit on the edge of the sink."

Jacob lifted me up effortlessly to sit on the edge as if I weighed five pounds. He pulled at my jeans and they peeled off much easier than when I tried.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

Jacob took his shirt off and slid his shoes off of his feet. I stayed on the edge of the sink watching him with a grin on my face. He easily took off his pants. I guess it helped because he wore regular jeans and not skinny jeans. He slid down his underwear and stood in front of me gloriously naked.

"You wanna take a shower since we're in here?" he asked.

"Sure."

I wondered if we were actually gonna try to get clean in this shower? My heartbeat started racing; anticipating Jacob touching me again. He walked over to me with his eyes locked on mine. He bent down and kissed me taking off my bra in the process. I reached up and slid my fingers in his wet hair. I let one hand fall so I could rub his dick. When I touched him he gasped in my mouth. I bit his bottom lip and he groaned. Jacob tugged at my panties and decided to rip them off of me. He really needs more patience. All I had to do was scoot up so my weight wouldn't have been on them. They were Victoria Secret's. He pulled me closer to him and shoved his hard dick inside me. I screamed out. He lifted me off of the sink and held me in his arms fucking me while he stood. I buried my face in his neck and clung to him with all my might. His hands strongly gripped my ass as he pounded himself inside me. I was holding my breath because I was afraid that I would scream too loud. He was fucking me so fast.

"I wanna hear you Baby," he groaned.

I exhaled and let out a scream followed by multiple moans and groans.

"Yes, Baby… I love to hear you moan," he said.

"Jacob… Oh shit. Oooh God. Yes!… Oh my God yes."

"Ahhh… Ness. Oh shit," he groaned.

Jacob wasn't being careful not to punish me with his size. He was pounding into my cervix with each thrust. I held on to my sanity for as long as I could. My God he was fucking me so hard. The pressure was building up and I knew I would be coming at any second. "Fuck Jake!" I screamed. He hit something inside me that drove my nerve endings to complete… extreme bliss.

"Yes! Yes!" I squealed.

"I fuckin' love you," he moaned.

"Oh God… Jake… I…I... Shit!"

I gripped him tighter as I came.

"Yes Baby... Come on me!"

"Ahhhhh!" Jacob yelled. Then he released himself deep inside me. I stayed clung to him as my contractions died down. I felt like my limbs were stuck in this position. My leg was actually cramping. I tried to unhook my legs. He noticed that I was having trouble and grabbed my leg with his hand. I slid down off of him and lost my balance and almost fell to the floor. Jacob caught me in his arms and held me close to him. "Jake, I feel so dizzy," I groaned. He lifted me to sit me on the edge of the sink and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "You need some water?" he asked. My throat was a dry as the Sahara desert. "Yes," I muttered. Jacob got a paper cup and turned on the sink and handed me the cup. Like an idiot I dropped the cup on the floor. My hand was shaking and I felt really weak.

"Shit I'm sorry," I gasped.

"That's ok."

"Jake I feel really weak. I think I need to lay down."

"Ok… I'm sorry."

"Yes… this _is_ your fault," I said playfully but still faintly.

"I guess I shouldn't have fucked you so fast?"

I was too weak to really respond to that. I almost felt as if I was going to pass out. Jacob picked me up and walked me to his bedroom. I felt his come making my thighs slide together. I really need to wash up. He laid me down on his bed and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll get you a bottle of water and clean you up." He left the room and came back within a minute with a bottle of Deer Park water in one hand, a small bottle of Gatorade under his arm, and a wash cloth and towel in his other hand.

"Which do you want… water or Gateraide?"

"Um… Gateraid?"

Jacob put the towel and washcloth beside me and the put the bottle of water down on the night stand. He opened the bottle of Gateraid with a worried look.

"This might be a better choice since you feel weak."

"Yeah… electrolytes might help?"

He handed me the bottle and I took a few sips. My hand was still slightly trembling.

"Ness… your hand is shaking. God… I'm sorry you don't feel well," he said sounding guilty.

"I'll be fine... don't worry. I just need to go to sleep or something."

"Well, you know it's not so good to hold your breath. It seems like you were doing that a lot before I told you not to."

"I'll keep that in mind next time," I said sarcastically.

"My God… you may be _drain bamaged_," he said smirking.

I got the strength to throw a pillow at him but he blocked it with his forearm. He started laughing. I weakly laughed at his comment.

"Here… scoot your butt up so I can put the towel under you. You're gonna start leaking."

"I already am."

"That's ok... let me clean you. The wash cloth is probably cold by now."

"That's ok."

Jacob took the wash cloth and gently put it between my legs. I jumped a little because it was cold… but it wasn't that bad. He cleaned me as much as he could but I still felt his come oozing out of me. He kissed me on my forehead and went to the bathroom to put away the washcloth. I sat up and picked up the bottle and took a few more sips. God I felt so weak. My hands were still slightly trembling. It was like I haven't eaten in days. I rested my head on the headboard and closed my eyes. I heard Jacob walk back in the room and I slowly opened my eyes. My body felt so heavy.

"Poor Baby… You want me to get you something to _eat_?" Jacob asked sounding more worried. Come to think of it… I was kinda hungry. I only had a donut and half of a hot chocolate.

"Umm… Yeah. What do you have?"

"I can make you a turkey ham sandwich."

"Ok… that sounds good."

Jacob walked over to his dresser and took out a black t-shirt. "Here put this on so you won't get too cold." I laid the bottle on the bed and slid his oversized T-shirt over my head and slid my arms in. He sat on the bed next to me with his eyes checking me over.

"It looks like a night gown on me."

"You look so cute in it," he said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Hey… do you like pickles?"

"Yes."

"Hey are there any foods that you just _hate_?"

"Sure… "

"Are you still gonna make me that web page?"

"Yeah… when I get a chance. But I'll tell you everything I hate. It's not that much."

Jacob reached over me and propped a pillow behind my back.

"Well I hate peas, squash, coconuts… Well any nuts." He chuckled. I looked down at him and smiled. "Well not _all_ nuts."

"Yeah… 'cause you sure had these in your mouth last night."

"I sure did… and they tasted _so good_."

"Yeah?"

"Um hum."

Jacob took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, let me get some food in ya. I'll be back in a few minutes." He turned on his flat screen TV that was mounted on his wall and handed me the remote.

"Do you want something else to drink?"

"No thank you… this is fine."

Jacob made us both sandwiches. After we ate we sat upright against his multiple pillows on his headboard. I cuddled up beside him and closed my eyes as he watched TV. My eyes felt so heavy. I must have fallen asleep for an hour or so. I opened my eyes and Jacob also had his eyes closed. I kissed his neck and he inhaled and opened his eyes. "You ok?" he asked. Wow… he's so attentive. He's always thinking of me somehow. Again… how is he single? "Yeah… I'm fine." I had to pee so he let me go and I slid out of the bed. His eyes followed me.

"I'm not escaping… I'm just going to the bathroom to pee."

"Oh trust me… I will be kidnapping you before we get married."

I smirked at him and went into the bathroom. The floor was still a little wet from our wet clothes and my clumsy spill.

"Do you mind if I use a towel to dry the floor?" I called out.

"Oh… No I don't mind."

I quickly dried the floor and went to the bathroom. Then I went in the living room to look for my bag. I took it back with me to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I swished some mouthwash in my mouth. I went back into his room and put my bag on the floor and slid back in his bed. Jacob reached out and took my hand.

"So tell me… do I have to track down this John and seriously hurt him for doing you wrong?"

"No… I let all of that anger go. It wasn't healthy to hold on to it. If you would have asked me that a year ago… I may have given you his address and all of his hang outs."

"Oh… What happened? Do you mind telling me?"

"No... I don't mind."

I took a deep breath. I planned on telling him mostly everything. Even my slight depression… and I guess some of the reasons for it.

"Well… as you know he was my first real boyfriend. I was sixteen and he was in a few of my classes. He was really smart and seemed respectable. We dated for a few months before we had sex. He told me he loved me and I believed him. I really wasn't trying to have sex at such a young age because I thought that I would be a virgin until I was married. Call me crazy... but that was the idea I had. I was like the last virgin of all of my friends. My mom didn't really _preach _celibacy. But she let me know that it would be so much more special if I had sex with only my husband." I looked down at my fingers and started to feel uncomfortable. Because I really wished that I could erase everything I did with John so that Jacob would be the only one I ever had sex with.

"I really wish that you were my first," I softly said.

"I wish you were my first too. But numbers doesn't change how much I love you."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Um… I walked in on him sleeping with one of my friends."

Jacob mouth opened in shock.

"Oh my God... I'm sorry."

"I thought she was a better friend than that… I guess I was wrong. I went to his house to pick up my history book. His door was slightly opened… so I walked in. It sounded like someone was having sex in his bedroom. I prayed that it wasn't him. I saw her keys on the coffee table but still wanted proof that it was him in his bedroom. So like an idiot, I went inside his bedroom and saw them. I ran out the house and he chased me covered in a towel. He tried to stop me but I pushed him away."

I noticed Jacob's jaw clinching. He looked like he was getting madder by the seconds.

"Did he grab you?" he asked angrily.

"Well… He _held _me. He didn't hurt me Jacob. Baby it's ok."

I felt bad for lying to Jacob. John actually left a lot of bruises on my arms that day. But Jacob was getting so angry. If he didn't know… It would be better. I had no clue if Jacob would do something to him if I told him everything. I scooted closer to him and he cradled me in his arms. I softly kissed his neck.

"I was really hurt but tried to pretend like I wasn't that affected by what he did. I still had to see him during the week because we shared a few classes. My grades started slipping and I lost my appetite for a few weeks." Jacob raised his eyebrow at me. "I know… I was being stupid. I felt used and hopeless I guess. I felt broken because he took something away that I could never get back. Even though he never talked about it… I swore that we would get married. He knew how I felt about premarital sex. I guess I was delusional thinking that just because we had sex that he was going to be with me in that way. My mother was scared because I kept on losing weight, so she asked me to talk to a counselor. I felt like the counselor was only concerned for her fee and stopped seeing her after three visits. Then I just buckled down in my studies and brought all of my grades up. I ended that year with a 3.0 average. I started the year with a 4.0 average... But I was still proud of myself." _Lord knows I hid a lot of crap in the process._

"Do you still see that girl and John?" he asked.

"Um… I saw Jenifer a few times. She's good friends with Dawn."

"The Dawn I met today?"

"Yeah."

Jacob's lips went into a straight line.

"I haven't seen John that much. I guess I'm lucky."

"He still lives around here?"

"Yeah… Dawn tells me things I really don't care to hear about him."

"Oh… is he still with your friend? Well she's not really your friend."

"No… they broke up a few months later."

"Oh."

"After I broke up with him… I remained celibate for a year and a half. Then I met you… And all hell broke loose with my emotions. I gave up on staying celibate until I was married."

"That was your plan… You didn't want to have sex again until you were _married_?"

"Well… yeah. I wanted to save myself for my husband. Well what was left of me."

Jacob smiled.

"Why would you say _what's left of you_? You're not picked over merchandise."

"You know what I mean. All my life I only wanted to be able to give myself to someone as special as a husband."

"Well fuck John. You _are_ giving yourself to me… and you giving yourself to me means more than anything in this world to me. Know that Baby."

Jacob kissed my lips softly and a tear fell from my cheek.

"And I guess you lucked out since I'm marrying you. Your track record can end with me," he said while he wiped the tear from my face. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Jacob," I breathed.

I exhaled in a huff. Yeah I am glad that he's it for me. I guess someone knew what they were doing so our paths would cross.

"Speaking of track records… can you tell me why you're single? I can't imagine a woman giving you up."

"Um… Sure. My first girlfriend I was sixteen. Her name was Ayasha. It was based off of physical mostly. We only dated for six months. My second girlfriend Brooke was within the same year. We dated for two years. She was really into drama and lived to start it. I stayed with her because I wanted it to work. It was the longest relationship I ever had at the time. She went to Forks high school. I went to the high school on the reservation."

I chuckled.

"Don't know her. I was in elementary school. I was _eight_ when you were sixteen."

"Yeah you were," he chuckled softly.

"What happened with that relationship?" I asked.

"She broke up with me. I was kinda relieved though. I didn't want to hurt her… And I was thinking about breaking up with her at the time… but she beat me to it. I also caught her in a few lies... And I can't stand someone that's untruthful."

"Well I guess I have to thank her for being a drama Queen and a liar."

Jacob squeezed me tighter and kissed my lips.

"Um… Then there was Tanya. We only dated for a few months. She still had feelings for her ex-boyfriend... So we agreed to just be friends. She's actually married to him now. I guess we can thank all of our ex's. They gave us an opportunity to _be_."

"Hmm... Yes. Jake you said you had sex with four women. You only named _three_."

"I wasn't quite finished."

"Oh… Sorry."

"My last girlfriend… _Leah._ Well I grew up with her because she's one of my best friend's sister. We dated for four years."

I felt a knot in my stomach forming. He was with her the longest and they known each other for _forever_. "Oh… when did you break up?" I was trying to do the math in my head. It would seem recent from the ages he gave me.

"We broke up in February."

"Oh," I faintly said.

"She was… well she wasn't what I really wanted out of life. She was very spiteful and had an attitude. At first I thought I could deal with it. But then I noticed it was her personality and not just an attitude. I stayed with her because I wanted it to work. I always saw some glimmer of hope for things to work out. I guess I felt sorry for her mostly. She lost her father and seemed to need me around. My family didn't really want me dating her; especially my sisters. I was real close to her family. Her brother is one of my best friends... so it was a really confusing time for me. I actually tried to end the relationship a few times… but wound up staying with her. I knew our relationship wasn't healthy. I guess I thought I was some type of boyfriend/ counselor… Always trying to help her better herself. And I'm not saying that being cocky. I'm not perfect. She just really had issues with manipulating and respecting people."

"Wow… You stayed with her so long. Did it make you bitter towards other women?" _I know being hurt by John made me less trusting._

"No… not at all. I was just basically relived that I was _free_. I felt like I had a four year sentence."

"What finally made you break up with her?"

"Leah got mad at me one day because I couldn't get off of work early. She wanted me to take her shopping. She was really materialistic too when I think about it. I couldn't get off of work and she literally cursed me out. I mean if it was majorly important… I would have gotten someone else to cover for me because we promised someone that their car would be done by the end of the day. But all she wanted was a new pocketbook. I let my cousin Quil hold my truck so he could get a big screen TV and went to her house in his car after I got off of work. When I drove by… she was French kissing this dude on her porch. I didn't even stop. I just kept on driving."

_So it was some girl's stupidity because he was single. Thanks Leah. _

"Aww Baby... I'm sorry. Were you hurt?"

"Yeah… but I got over it quickly. I mostly felt like an idiot. She lied about it when I confronted her. Then when I told her that I drove by and saw her… she couldn't hide it by her facial expression. She later admitted it. Leah said she called one of her friends to take her shopping and he opted to buy her the pocketbook she wanted. She apologized and begged for me not to break up with her. I couldn't really trust her anymore. Plus I was so fed up with the relationship it was my golden ticket to get the hell out."

"You were… in love with her?" I asked with my voice weak.

"I loved her… But not _in love_ with her. I know the difference." He softly kissed me. "I'm in love with you."

I felt my tear ducts stinging. I was thinking of this faceless woman that loved Jacob in her own way for _four years_. She probably knows him way better than I do… even though I know Jacob's heart. What if she wants him back? Could her history pull him away from me? Oh God why am I feeling so insecure right now? It's silly… right? I hid my face in Jacob's neck. I didn't want him to see me cry. I tried to calm myself down so this sob would not escape my chest. My attempt resulted as futile. I murmured a soft cry. Damnit. "What's wrong… are you crying?" Jacob asked. I sniffled and tried to sound as normal as possible. "No," I managed to say… but it came out broken… like I was crying… which I was. "Baby what's wrong?" He leaned away so he could see my face.

"Oh… I… I…. I just don't want anyone to take you away from me. You were with Leah for _four years_. She must still love you and you have a history with her. You may want her back someday."

I sounded pitiful and desperate. Jacob started rubbing my back.

"Baby… all I want is you. She may be my past… but all I care about is my future. All I care about is you… The _both of you_."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I mean you and our future baby."

He placed his hand on my stomach.

"Oh…"

"Yes… you are my world. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are taken care of." He sighed. "I was doing a little running around this morning."

I looked at him strangely. The way he said that was not like he was doing simple errands.

"I actually talked to my lawyer this morning. And I put you in my will. So if God forbid something happens to me before we get married… you will get my house and fifty percent of my business." I looked at him speechless and sniffled. "I wanna make sure you're taken care of. It would be carless of me to _not_ do that. You could be carrying my child right now as I speak."

Still speechless. Then my brain allowed me to say one thing, "Wow." That seems to be the go to word to sum up a bunch of things.

"My house is paid for and I don't have any debt. Plus your father may kill me if he finds out we plan to marry," he said smiling.

I shook my head no at the thought of my father hurting him.

"Oh Jake... I… I… Love you so much. How thoughtful. My God… you're like really…"

"Thinking of everything?"

"Amazing," I breathed.

I put my hand on top of his which was still resting on my stomach. I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"I wanna give you a son so bad."

"Or a daughter," he softly spoke.

A few more tears fell down my face. He took his thumbs and wiped them away.

"Oh Ness… I love you so much. I promise I will make you happy. Please don't worry about anyone else. You're it for me Babe. "

Jacob hovered over me and I slid down so that I would be flush with the bed. He kissed my shoulder and worked his way up to my neck. I couldn't help but to think of meeting his family later today. I wonder if they're really _traditional._ Would they accept me? I'm pretty sure his family is not racist… but they might prefer Jake to marry an Indian.

"Do you mind that I'm not Native?" I said; and regretted that I didn't keep my thoughts to myself.

Jacob pulled away from me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"No… what the frick made you ask that?"

"Oh… I don't know. I read that some Native Americans want to keep their blood lines pure since it's so few of you. America basically killed the majority of your race while they took your lands years ago. I figured… maybe your family always wanted you to marry _Native_?"

"My family only wanted me to marry someone I was in love with."

He hugged me closer to his body and kissed the top of my head. "Am I your first white girlfriend?" I was so curious to know. I've dated other races in middle school because I never looked at color as a barrier. Hell my brother is black; I love him to death.

"No... my second girlfriend was white. My third girlfriend was black and white and the other two were Native."

"Oh... You're an equal opportunist."

"Hey, that could also mean that I'm bi-sexual."

"Really?"

We both chuckled.

"Seriously… my family will love you. You have nothing to worry about."

"So have you told your dad that you wanna marry me?"

"Yes. I told him this morning when you left with Ava."

"Well what did he say?" _He must have thought that Jake was totally crazy._

"He was stunned at first… but he knew I was happy. Now he can't wait to finally meet you. He's heard so much about you from your father as you were growing up. My sister Rachel and her husband Paul might be there tonight too. I told her that I was bringing you over… so if I know her… she will be there too."

"Wow… I get to get interrogated by your sister." _I can just imagine the looks she will give me. Oh I'm really nervous now. _

"Rach is sweet. She won't dig her claws into you."

I nervously smiled at him.

"My brother- in-law can be cocky at times, but I'm sure he'll behave when you first meet."

"Oh… What everyone will be on their best behavior until we're comfortable with each other?"

"Something like that. In a month or so he'll be irritating to you and you will want to curse him out."

"I wouldn't curse out anyone in your family Jake."

"Ehh… But you have my permission with this one."

I hugged him closer to me and ran my nails down his back. He jumped a little.

"Hey did that mean that you're ticklish?"

"No… still not ticklish. It just took me off guard."

"I bet you I can find something on you ticklish?"

I reached my hand down to his dick and tugged on it. It was already rock hard.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Babe change the subject or I'll be committing another crime in the next minute."

"I'm of consenting age," I protested.

"Not if I'm twenty five by American Laws. Hey, Native laws you could be my wife already. The laws your daddy goes by would have me in a cell with a roommate named Bubba. I'm too pretty to be in jail. They'll try to pass my long haired ass around like a woman."

I twisted my lips in a smirk.

"But seventeen is a consenting age," I said again sounding unsure of myself now.

"That's not what you're father's going to say. He would have me arrested if he knew I was fucking you."

"But you're my future husband."

"I'm your _present_ husband… Just secretively at the moment," he said smiling.

"Well we just have to keep it under wraps to keep your ass safe. My ass is the only one that plans to have a dick in it one day."

Jacob softly chuckled.

"If you really want to try that I can buy some things that will help… so it won't hurt as much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... they're are sex toys that will slowly loosen you up over some time. Then there's cream that will desensitize that area so it won't hurt that much."

"Oh… Ok."

I bit my bottom lip.

"I'll be as gentle with you as possible if you really wanna do this."

"Yes… I do."

He smiled.

"I love hearing you say that," he breathed.

"Oh that's right." _I just remembered Vegas. How did that slip my mind?_

"What?"

"You wanna go to Vegas on my birthday to get married? Ava already set it up with my mom saying that all of the girls talked about it last night and thought it would be a great way to celebrate my birthday."

"Sure."

"Even better… my mom agreed to pay for my plane ticket plus Nicole, Dawn, and Lisa's as a birthday gift. Ava and Eric were already planning to go. We could basically have our wedding party with us."

"Wow that's a great idea Babe. I could ask my sister, Paul, my cousin Quil and my friends to join us."

"I have to talk to Ava some more. She said that her cousin could hook us up with a great deal on a room."

"Ok… I'll call her and get the details. I'll talk to her about it. All you have to worry about is… nothing really. You know we could have a real big wedding later after all of the fall out dies down. We could renew our vows on our anniversary if you want... or do it sooner. Whatever you want… you can have it."

"Oh Jake… I'm just glad that I will be your wife. I would get married to you at the justice of the peace in a T-shirt and pair of jeans."

"I'll give you some money to buy a dress. We can at least be in a tux and wedding dress."

"Ok."

"I'll find somewhere classy for us to say our _I do's_. I promise Elvis won't be marring us," Jacob said smiling.

"Ok… wow we're really doing this."

"Yes… you still wanna be my wife right?"

"Absolutely… don't ever doubt that."

"I don't want you to get cold feet."

I shook my head no as I gazed into his brown eyes.

"Well let the countdown begin, Gorgeous."

Jacob's breathing deepened as he moved closer to me. He kissed me ever so gently then kissed down my jaw and on to my neck. I gasped, "Oh Jacob." I wanted him to make love to me so badly. He was all that I wanted. My God... I needed him. He gripped my hair as he began to kiss me vigorously. His dick was hard and ready to make me moan his sweet name. He took my breast in his hot mouth. I gasped out in pleasure. Jacob roughly flicked his tongue on my nipple and it drove me crazy making me arch my back. He let my breast go and gently bit my nipple. Then Jacob slid his hand down to my pussy and softly rubbed my clit.

"Ahhh… Jacob. That feels so good," I moaned.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"Um hum."

"How do you want me to fuck you Baby?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Ooh… However you want me Jake."

Before I could think another thought… Jacob quickly flipped me over on my stomach and rammed his dick in my pussy. I screamed out in pleasure as he thrust quickly inside me. I lay there vulnerable as he pinned my arms tightly to the bed; grunting in my ear. There was no place I'd rather be at this moment; even though the lines between pleasure and pain were being blurred as his size dominated my thoughts. His beautiful body crashed into mine... shattering any doubts I had of taking his last name… any fear that my family would not approve… any obstacle that would try to keep me from my destiny. The countdown has begun. I belonged to this man in every way possible. And I would fight anyone who wanted to get in my way of me being his possession. I made sure I didn't hold my breath this time as I came. I screamed out loud letting my lungs deflate. My walls contracted tightly around him. Jacob moaned my name so loudly it made me shiver.

"Ness!"

"Jacob!" I yelled as the intensity of my orgasm took me off guard.

"Oh God!"

"Oooh… C... Come in me!"

"Shit!" Jacob yelled as he flooded my pussy with his hot come.  
Jacob released my wrist and collapsed to the side of me. We laid there gasping for air. I was trembling as if I was cold. He pulled me into him wrapping his long arms around me from behind. He softly kissed my neck and I jumped from the sensation. I was overly sensitive.

"Baby…. I… I love you," he breathed.

"Ooh," I panted trying to still catch my breath. "I… I love you too."

He clung to me tighter and I felt an overwhelming sense of contentment. I relished in it as I let my body fall deeper in a trance… until I was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We were asleep for a few hours. I'm not sure how long really. I was dreaming of our wedding. Only in this dream I looked like I was nine months pregnant. I guess subconsciously I felt like I would most likely be pregnant already by the time we go to Vegas. Jacob was in a tux and looked so handsome. All of our friends were there… but I felt a strong emotion of sadness because my family wasn't present. I'm mostly concerned about my mother not being there. But I know this was the choice I was going to make. I can't explain the pull I have towards Jacob other than I'm just totally in love with him and want to be his wife… And the mother of his children. If I'm making the biggest mistake of my life… it's a chance I'm willing to take. I hope that my mother will soon forgive me. I know she was in love with my father when they got married. My grandpa Charlie didn't like the idea either. He thought that she was too young. Plus he didn't like my dad that much. I have no idea of why not? My dad was brilliant. I guess he didn't like him because he saw that he was going to take my mother from him and he wasn't ready to let her go. She married him soon after she graduated from high school. My mom was only a few months older than I am now. My dad's parents bought a condo near his school and helped them pay the bills. My grandparents on my father's side have _a lot_ of money. They bought all of their children houses when they got married as a wedding gift.

Hopefully I can have my mother see that I had to do it this way. Maybe she won't be as hurt? Ava told me that it took her father a few months to get over it. He did eventually walk her down the aisle. I'm not even giving my father a choice to give me away. I wish I could just fast forward my life to where everyone is content with our relationship and the resentment is long gone away. Or I wish I could just present Jacob to my parents and say… _Mom… Dad this is Jacob. We are in love and plan to marry soon. Dad will you walk me down the aisle? "Sure love" he would__say. Mom… Can you and Aunt Alice help me plan a wedding? "Sure Sweetheart," she would say. Oh and Jacob is a tid bit older than me. Would you please not report him in the next two weeks… I will be of legal age within days. My dad would say, "Sure whatever you want, darling." _Yeah… that's not ever gonna happen.

I stretched my legs and opened my eyes. Jacob's room was much darker. Only the flickering light of the TV illuminated the room. Jacob squeezed me tighter from behind and kissed my neck.

"Hey, Gorgeous."

"Hey."

He got up and went to the bathroom. I watched his butt as he left the room. My God he is so sexy. I took a few sips of my Gatorade and placed it back on his night stand. I was starting to get nervous about meeting his family. I knew we had to leave in a few hours to go over his father's house. Jacob came back in the room and picked up a pillow beside me and softly bopped me in the head.

"Hey?"

"That's pay back."

"Ok… pay back for what?"

"For if your aim was any better or if my reflexes were slower."

"Whatever… You said I was brain damaged… I mean _drain bamaged_."

I clinched the pillow beside me with the idea of slapping him with it. I didn't know how successful I would be. He smiled at me looking at my hand. "Really?" he said.

Jacob grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder. I screeched and started laughing.

"Come on… let's take a shower and get dressed."

"Wait... wait... I want my own body wash."

Jacob put me back down and I went to my bag to get my things. I grabbed my body wash and body sponge and followed him to the bathroom. I washed my hair only a few hours ago and didn't really care if I got it wet again. We both stepped in the shower and let the hot water wash over our bodies. Jacob pulled me closer to him and kissed me. This was in a sense my deflowering of taking a shower with a man. I've seen it many of times in romantic movies. Actually doing it sent chills down my back. Jacob took my body sponge and started washing my back still kissing me. He let go of my mouth and turned me around. He gently washed my breasts and stomach. I couldn't help but to breathe harder and let out a quiet moan. I felt Jacob's dick poking at my body. He dropped the sponge and slid his fingers in between my lips and started moving his finger in a circular motion on my clit. I moaned out loud and grabbed his arm. I leaned my head back so that he could kiss me. Jacob kissed me and tugged at my bottom lip. He slid two fingers inside me and I gasped. I think I lost count on how many times we had sex today. Wow I think we did it five times since the day officially started. From his moans that were accompanying mine… it seemed like we were going to make it the sixth time. I don't think people on their honeymoon do it as much as we've done it? I hope I'm still able to walk after ours. Jacob turned me around and pressed me up against the shower wall. He lifted me so that my pelvis was lined up with his and kissed my neck. He slowly slid inside me.

"Mmmm," I moaned. Oh my God he feels so good. "Oh Jake," I breathed.

"Ness… I wanna make a baby with you so bad."

"I know... you're doing a good job with that."

He went in deeper… filling me with his swollen dick. "Well I'm very ambitious," he moaned. He started pumping his hips at a medium pace. Oh my God he feels so amazing. The sounds of my moans and screams were magnified due to the acoustics of the bathroom. I was worried that we were going to slip, but Jacob pounded away keeping a steady footing.

"Owww," I moaned as his thrust got sharper.

"Oh Baby, am I hurting you?" he breathed as he slowed down.

"No… well a little."

"I'm sorry."

If it wasn't for the fact that I was sore... I don't think I would have mind getting fucked that fast and hard. Jacob continued to pump at a softer motion.

"Fuck you feel so good," he groaned.

"Awww," I moaned as he angled his thrust.

Jacob made love to me until we both came at the same time. He held me in his arms for a while as the water trickled down his back. The room was so steamy… I felt like I was in a sauna. I bet I lost two pounds today because of Jacob. I felt so weak. Jacob helped wash my body. He even put a dab of body wash on his fingers and slid his hand between by lips to clean me. I was still overly sensitive and it made me jump. He let me wash his body. I took my time washing his abs. My fingers were amazed of the feel of his muscles. He had a sly grin as he watched me wash him.

We both dried off and got dressed. I put Nicole's dress on and I was so glad that it finally stopped raining. I slid my shoes on and accompanied Jacob in the living room. Jacob gave me some juice and cuddled up beside me on his sofa. His sofa was so comfortable. It made our sofa feel like it was made out of stone. We talked about our childhood. I told him all I could remember about my toddler years. I had a family picture on my phone when I was four when my brother was a baby newly adopted.

"Aww… You look so cute with your curls."

"Yeah my hair was way curlier back then."

"Aww… You were adorable."

"_Were?_" I scoffed.

"You know what I mean… You're adorable now."

I handed him my phone so he could slide through the pictures. I told him who everyone was; it was mostly my immediate family and best friends. He came across some Halloween pictures from last year. My poor little brother was dressed like Lafayette from True Blood. He lost a bet that year… but he was a good sport about it. He really got into his character. Jacob was dying laughing.

"Oh my God... he has his hand on his hip with his mouth poked out."

"Yeah… he said a lot of _honey childs_ and was snapping his fingers a lot that night."

The next picture was Nicole dressed up like Sookie Stackhouse with a Merlotte's T- shirt, green apron, and blonde wig on.

"Is this… is this Nicole?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the guy?"

"Oh... that was her boyfriend at the time Justin. He was Bill Compton. We all stuck with the theme."

"What were you?" he asked.

"I'm in there somewhere. I was a vampire. I had real looking fangs. I should be coming up next I think?"

I was the next picture. I had all black on and I had foundation on to make me paler. He looked at the picture more closely.

"You look different."

"I was dressed as a _dead_ person."

I looked at the picture more closely and saw what he was talking about. I was really thin compared to now. That was a few months after I broke up with John; when I really wasn't eating as much as I should.

"Oh… Um."

"Was this when…"

"Yeah…" I said shamefully.

"I wish I was there for you back then."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks... I was actually happy here; just trying to gain my weight back."

"You looked happy."

"I have the best friends. Well Nicole, Kevin, Chad, Joe, and Lisa.

"What about Dawn?"

"She's a good friend… She's not in the best category though. I grew up with the others."

He flipped to the next picture. It was Lisa dressed up like Pam from Fangtasia and Joe dressed up like Eric Northman.

"Is this _Lisa_?"

"Yeah."

"Who is she supposed to be?"

"Pam from Fangtasia… A _caramel _skinned Latin version."

Jake smiled.

"Who's dude?"

"That's Joe… you know the one Nicole was telling you about that was in a car accident and we couldn't contact anyone for hours."

Jacob expression was sad for a split second.

"That accident actually brought them two together. They have been dating ever since. We all visited him mostly every day while he was in the hospital… but they just fell in love. They were only friends for years and never looked at each other that way."

"Wow."

"Joe's a real sweetheart. The Halloween parties are always held at his house. His parents go all out to decorate. His dad also rides motorcycles too."

"Oh."

"Yeah… He has a Harley Davidson."

"Well they are the best bikes."

Jacob cheered up when he got to the next picture. It was one of the pictures I took at my house of us. He chuckled.

"Who are these crazy kids?" he said.

"They make a cute couple don't they?"

"Yes… hey do you dress up for Halloween all of the time?"

"I try to. It's an excuse to look like a fool in public without people judging you. My family loves being fictional characters… even my parents. I have a picture of them on my laptop dressed like the Jonny Depp's Mad Hatter and Alice."

"Wow… your parent's seem fun."

"They are. Hopefully within time you'll get to see that. We have to get over the initial pissed off stage first and my father looking at you with killer looks."

I really hope he gets to see how fun my parents can be. And I hope Uncle Emmet won't freak either. I was so worried about my _father_ reacting… I blocked out what my favorite uncle would do. Shit.

"Well hopefully your family will adjust to us in time."

I sighed.

"Yes… I'm sure they will. How could someone not love you?" I said smiling.

He smirked.

"I know right."

He kissed me on my forehead.

"What do you want to be this year?"

"Hmm… I saw some life like Avatar costumes on line."

He laughed.

"Hey… they even have 'em for men. But probably not in _your_ size."

"Hey I'm not dressing up in any tights! No… Uh Unn."

"But will you dress up with me this year? You know if we find something cute to be together."

"Um sure… I haven't dressed up in years."

"Think of some cute things we could be together. I'm really serious about dressing up. I plan about a month before hand. Usually I plan with my friends so we will have the same theme. This year we were thinking about being X-Men characters. I had my dibs on Rouge. Nicole was going to be Jean Gray with a red wig, and Lisa was going to be Katherine Kitty Pride."

"Humm... I could try to be Gambit with a trench coat since you want to be Rouge."

"Oh would you?" I said excited.

"Sure... I bet I can find a cane online."

I was excited that he was going to dress up with me. Hey and we were going to be dressed up as an X- Men couple... how cool.

Jacob started telling me about his childhood. He used to torment his older sisters by breaking their Barbies' and switching their heads with Ken's. He was a rambunctious child. He confessed that he did it to get attention. Also he was acting out because he was angry because his mother had died. Jacob told me about his memories of his mother and showed me a photo album of his family. His mother was so beautiful. He actually favored his mother; he looked like a male version of her. His twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel looked more like his father. Jacob's eyes started misting. I cuddled closer to him and touched his face. "I really miss my mom," he said softly. A tear fell down his face and touched my finger. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I never lost a parent or grandparent before… So I can't feel what he feels. I can only imagine what it would feel like… and I know that just thinking about it would drive me crazy. I kissed his cheek and he took my hand and played with my fingers.

"I'm so sorry Jacob."

"Thanks," he said somberly.

"She was so beautiful… do you…"

I wanted to ask him how she died… but I didn't think it was appropriate for some reason. I didn't want to bring up any more painful memories.

"Do I what?" he asked.

"Never mind," I muttered.

"No… what? I hate when people do that. Start off saying something then never say it."

"Oh… I just was going to ask… what happened," I said softly.

Tears rushed to my eyes. I was trying my best not to cry. As sensitive as I am… that would be impossible. Jacob wiped the tears from my face and kissed my forehead.

"She died… in a car accident."

"Oh… Oh my God."

"She didn't suffer. She died instantly from what the doctors had said."

"Was she by herself?" I said with my voice breaking.

"No… my dad was in the car. My sister Rachel was babysitting me that night because I was sick. Rebecca was spending the night over one of her girlfriend's house. My sister and I would have gone with them if I wasn't sick. My parents were going to Seattle for dinner. When I became older I kinda thought that my illness may have saved my sister's life. She always sits on the right side of the car in the back seat. That's the side that was smashed in."

I heard my heart pounding in my chest. Jacob's expression was killing me. I started to feel sick because of what he went through.

"I didn't really understand much when I was seven. I was so angry at everyone… Not realizing that they had nothing to do with it. Her death was just an unfortunate accident… Well it was a drunk driver that hit them. But…"

Oh that may be the reason he doesn't drink alcohol at all? "Oh Baby," I sighed.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. "I don't know what I would do if I'd lost you," he said with his voice trembling. I wanted to promise him that I would never go anywhere… but if death took me from him... that would be out of my control. "I'm not going anywhere… well within my power." More tears came to my eyes and I pressed my face into his sleeve to dry them. Jake noticed what I was doing and lifted my chin with his finger.

"Baby."

"Humm?"

I slowly looked up at him. My eyes were stinging and I was getting a headache. "You know life is too short to hold out on something's," he said as he caressed my face. I felt pitiful because I wanted to be the one comforting him. Yet I felt like I was going to break out in a sob. Jacob pulled me on to his lap and I rested my head under his neck. He started to softly rub my hair.

"Looking at all of those pictures brought back some good memories."

"Yeah," I said faintly.

"Um hum. My mother and sisters use to sing around the house all of the time. I would always dance and make them crack up. I had some moves back in the day too."

"Really now?"

"Yeah… I have something on video of me dancing. I'll show it to you later."

"Oh… I would love to see it," I said with my voice fading.

Jacob leaned away from me so he could see my face. I basically gave up on holding it all in. I felt embarrassed as I cried. "I'm sorry," I said. Just knowing that someone I loved was hurting made me feel terrible. "What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked. I continued crying feeling like an absolute fool.

"I guess for not being as emotionally strong? It hurts me that you're hurt… and I can't do anything about it."

"Baby… a lot of things in life we can't do anything about."

"I guess it's just really hitting me that your mother is gone? I guess hearing how… I… I feel silly that I can't _not_ react this way. I want to be the one that consoles you… and here I am..."

"Ness... It's ok to react this way." A few tears fell from his narrow eyes. "And I don't think of you as weak either," he said with his voice breaking. He wiped the tears from my face and I kissed his cheek. His tears wet my lips. He pulled me on to him wrapping my legs around him and hugged me rubbing my back. I squeezed his shoulders in the embrace. I kissed his eyes wetting my lips even more.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too."

Jacob pulled me closer to him making me exhale. I wove my fingers in his hair and let out a sob. "It's ok to cry," he said. I felt his stomach quiver as he breathed in and out in broken breaths. Then I heard one the most painful sounds ever. Jacob whimpered and it felt like my heart sank. It seemed like he wasn't allowing himself to cry… not like he may have wanted to. I kissed him below his ear. "It's ok Jacob," I breathed. His fist gripped the fabric of my dress and he let out a sob that vibrated through my body.

"Let it out. It's ok. I love you… I love you," I said with my voice thick of emotion. I cried along with him.

"Maybe… we could have seen the car coming if we were there? Maybe not," he cried.

"Baby don't beat yourself up like that… please."

"God… it's what I think sometimes. But I do know that Rach was better off not being there… Fuck!"

"Baby, don't."

I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"It won't do any good tearing yourself apart this way. But you have to let it out… Scream… whatever," I said with my voice cutting off on _whatever_.

"No."

"Yes… please."

He gripped me tightly and screamed.

"Ahhhh!"

"That's it... let it out. It's ok… It's ok."

His cry of pain shuttered through my soul. I held him tighter and my muscles felt the strain. Oh my God he was feeling _guilty_… as if he could have prevented it. Then on the same note knew that not being there may be why his sister is here. He had no more air and inhaled. Then he started deeply sobbing. My neck was covered in his tears. I started humming a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was little. Jacob kissed my neck while he was crying. I leaned back so I could see his face. His eyes were blood shot red; mine probably were too. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs and leaned in to kiss his lips. I softly kissed him again and again. Then started slowly saying _I love you… I love you_ after each kiss. Jacob slowly nodded his head yes. I knew it meant that he loved me too.

"I love you," I said after a kiss.

"I love you more," he breathed.

I moved back and looked at him. He gazed at me lovingly.

"I love you more," he said again; this time with his voice more clear.

"It's impossible for you to know that," I breathed.

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree then."

A new tear fell down my face and he wiped it away with his index finger. "Thank you for that," he said softly. I faintly smiled at him. Even though his eyes were red… they were still the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I kissed both of his eyes then kissed his nose. Then he kissed my lips and I sighed.

"I can't wait until I live with you… as your wife. I'll try my best to try to be here for you until I'm _here_. When I am here…" I looked around at his house. "I will do everything in my power to keep you happy… even when I'm not here."

"All you have to do is love me," he said.

"Well that's easy." I kissed his lips. "I could love you forever," I breathed.

Jacob grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection through his jeans.

"Please love me forever," he moaned.

"You don't have to beg for something that's inevitable."

We kissed and comforted each other. My eyes felt heavy so I kept them closed. After a few minutes he tapped me on my thigh.

"Baby, we have to go."

"Ok… I hope your family likes me… It would mean the world to me."

"Baby, they will love you. Come on let's wash our faces. You have tear stains all over you. I can't imagine what I look like?"

"You look like the most beautiful man I've ever seen. You look like my future… And I love looking at you. It gives me hope… makes me stronger. I see our children in your eyes Jacob. You look like the man I'm in love with. You look like…"

Jacob cut me off with a kiss.

"I must look like the luckiest man in the world…'cause I am," he breathed.

He passionately kissed me forcing his tongue in my mouth. I let a moan escape from my nose. Jacob tugged at his belt and pulled his pants down. My thighs felt the heat from his hips as they were exposed. He pulled the crotch of my panties aside and I heard a tear. He slid himself inside me and we both gasped. I gripped his shoulders; probably bruising him.

"Oh God… Jacob!"

"Baby."

"Yes."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Jake… Ooohh… Mmmm… _Jake_."

"Yes, Gorgeous."

"A year from now… Oohh… Mmmm… Please make me… The mother of your child," I moaned.

"That's on my agenda for every day Baby."

"Oh my God… Mmmm… Mmmm."

I thought of Nicole's dress and how she warned me not to get any come stains on it. I chuckled in between my moans.

"What Baby?"

"Oh… Nicole just didn't want any come stains on her dress," I breathed.

"She has nothing to worry about. I won't spill a single drop… unless it's _deep_ inside you."

He pulled me on him harder. "Oooh!" I moaned out loud. Jacob groaned in my ear and I shivered. He picked up his pace and I started screaming out of pleasure.

"Yes… Yes!... Jake… Oh my God!... Mmmm."

"Yeah it feels good?" he asked.

What a dumb question. He knows he's the best lover I ever had.

"No… it feels amazing… The best," I moaned.

"Yeah."

"Umm… Humm."

He started controlling my hips on him moving them to the side.

"Oh shit!" I moaned.

"Ummm," he moaned as he sucked my neck.

"Deeper… I wanna feel all of you."

Jacob pushed himself deeper and the sensation made me jump.

"Yes… Please… More," I screamed.

I was close to coming… I could reach out and grab it. Jacob pounded away. I took the pain because I wanted him to come really hard… and if he needed me this way… I was willing to give myself.

"Jake!" I yelled as I started to come.

"Shit!" Jacob yelled. "I'm about to come... Ahhh!"

I felt his come ambush my cervix… taking over; letting my pussy know that he was in charge. "Oh God Jacob!" I rested limp on his body as we caught our composure. Jacob grabbed my head and tilted it back and kissed my neck. I shivered because I was too sensitive everywhere.

"We really have to go now," Jacob groaned. It sounded like he wanted to stay longer.

"Ok… remember… I'm spending the night," I said out of breath.

"Yes… you are," he said smiling.

We washed up and got ready to leave for his father's house. I felt emotionally drained as well as completely weak. I prayed that it wouldn't show. I smiled at him brightly as he took my hand and led me outside. Amazingly the sky was clear... you could actually see the stars. He looked up to see what I was looking at.

"The sky is so clear tonight. I hardly get a chance to see the stars," I said in amazement.

"Yes… it is beautiful. But I have my own _personal_ star I like to look at." Jacob squeezed my hand and pulled me towards him; gazing into my eyes. "It's one of Gods greatest creations."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The drive to his fathers' house wasn't that long… but it felt like forever with just the anticipation alone. I was so worried that they would reject me or say that Jacob was crazy for wanting to marry someone out of the blue like this. His father also knew my father. My dad takes his car to his shop and tells all of his clients that it's the best body shop around here. I was worried that his father would pull the plug and call my dad... that his twenty five year old son was dating a seventeen year old. But Jacob did say that women in his tribe are considered adults at sixteen and can marry. Maybe he won't see my age as a problem. It will only be a problem for _my _family.

I started tapping my foot in the car. Jacob looked down at my thigh vibrating.

"Baby… calm down. Don't worry about anything."

"But Jake…"

"Nope." He cut me off. "I'm not going to let you worry. I love you and that's what matters."

"Your dad could tell my father," I rushed out.

He sighed.

"No… my dad won't do that. He knows that your father won't be as accepting right away. Now your dad might be mad at him if he finds out that he knew about us _before_ hand… but…"

"Oh I can't wait until all of this is over… and everyone is happy and can see why we're doing this."

"We're doing this because we are in love with each other," he said lovingly.

"Yes… we are."

Jacob reached for my hand and kissed it.

"Baby… it's gonna be worth it in the end… trust me on that."

"I do trust you."

"Ok… well relax then Ness."

He slowed down at a stop sign and leaned over to kiss me.

"Ummm," I sighed.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

Jacob looked up and down the road for any cars then accelerated. It took only a few more minutes until we reached his father's house. He drove up on the dirt road and parked beside a silver Chevy Avalanche and a black Silverado.

"My sister and her husband are here. That's their truck," he said pointing at the Silverado.

Jacob got out of the truck and walked around and opened my door and helped me out. I wondered would he still do the same if he had a car that was easy to get out… or if he was just that much of a gentleman. He gave me a quick hug before we started walking up to the house. He knocked on the door and Rachel answered the door. She was even prettier than the pictures that I saw of her earlier today. Well she looked just like Rebecca… so I guess they were both prettier than the pictures. Jacob told me that his other sister moved to Hawaii. I guess I'll meet her someday.

"Hi Jacob… Hi Nessie," she said.

"Hi Rach," Jacob said. "As you know this is my girl."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you… come in please."

"Hi… it's nice to meet you too," I said smiling.

We walked inside the house and I glanced around nervously.

"Billy this is Nessie," Jacob said to his father.

"It so nice to finally meet you. I heard so much about you for years. Now it's mainly how you stole my son's heart. But that's ok… you seem to make him extremely happy. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks… nice to meet you too."

Wow he's so nice. I wish my family would be this nice to Jacob. I seriously doubt their first encounter would go as smooth as this. "Come have a seat," Rachel said.

Another man walked in the room from the hall way.

"Honey… they're here. Nessie this is my husband Paul."

"Hi Nessie… nice to finally meet you."

"You too Paul."

He seemed nice. Jacob warned me about him being a pain in the ass. He didn't seem cocky? We all sat down in the living room. I was so nervous… I hoped that I hid it well. Jacob hugged my side and kissed my forehead.

"Relax Love… no need to be nervous around my family... they won't bite."

Paul snapped his teeth and smirked at me. "Well I can't vouch for Paul," he chuckled.

"I hope you're hungry I cooked salmon, rice, and broccoli," Rach said.

"We didn't eat yet," Jacob said.

"Oh great," she said excited.

Shortly we all sat down to eat. Every once in a while Jacob would squeeze my thigh to try to get me to relax. His family seemed nice. I was just so worried of what they would think of me. I never felt so pale before. I know that was silly. I'm sure they didn't care that I was white. They seemed genuinely accepting of our relationship. They asked me so many questions… I felt like I was on a quiz show hoping that all of my answers were correct. By the end of the dinner they knew all about my interest and how I grew up. Jacob's dad told me not to worry about him telling my father. I guess he understood how he would see it. We all went in the living room and I noticed an acoustic guitar in the corner.

"Oh… who plays the guitar?" I asked

"All of us… Jacob too," Rach said.

"Really?"

Jacob squinted his eyes at his sister like he didn't want that to get out.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to play the guitar?" I asked.

"It never came up," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh he's just as bashful as he was when he was a kid," Rach said.

"I haven't played in years... I may suck now," Jacob said.

"Has he sung for you at least?"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You can sing too," I said softly.

"Oh Jacob… please sing for her," Rach begged.

"Boy... ya really know how to put someone on the spot," he groaned.

"Well what _else_ can you do that I don't know of?" I asked.

"Umm… I can play basketball."

I chuckled.

"I would hope so as tall as you are. It would be a sin if you couldn't," I said.

Rach got up and picked up the guitar and handed it to the man of many secrets.

"God _Rachel,_" he scoffed. It was the first time I heard him say his sisters full name. He must be a little frustrated. It was cute watching him squirm. Paul had a silly grin on his face. "Are we embarrassing you?" Paul asked sarcastically.

Jacob smiled at me.

"If you really want me to play for you I will," he said.

"Well of course I wanna hear you play."

"Ok," he sighed.

He cleared his throat and started strumming the guitar. He sounded great for someone who had a nerve to say that he may _suck_. Before I knew it a tear came to my eye. My Baby was… talented. He started singing and I almost melted in the sofa. My God his voice was so beautiful. He sang a song I wasn't familiar with… but the chorus I will remember forever. _She moves like sea breeze. Swirling around me. The fragrance that she leaves hangs in the air. Soft like a whisper… she's calling me to her. These eyes have seen the most beautiful dream._

By the time he finished the song I had multiple tracks of tears streaming down my face. He softly smiled at me and put the guitar down and hugged me.

"That was so beautiful Jacob."

"Thanks… sorry I didn't tell you I could sing."

"Yeah... you have a lot of explaining to do."

He chuckled.

"I promise… you will know everything about me by the end of the night… ok."

I nodded my head yes.

We stayed at his father's house for around an hour after he sang to me. Then we headed back to his house. I really didn't feel like going to a late night movie. I wanted to be in his arms. We agreed to go to the movies on another night. Plus he promised me that I would know everything about him by the end of the night. When we got back to his house I changed into one of his T-shirts and he put a pair of pajama pants on. We sat on the sofa in each other's arms and just talked all night long. I didn't even realize the time until I looked at the window because I noticed a bird flying by. The sun was out. I looked at the cable box and it was 7:38.

"My God Jacob… we've been up all night."

"Yeah... Mmm we have," he said softly.

He started to show signs of being tired and rubbed his eye with his hand. When he put his hand down I kissed his eyes. Then rested my forehead on his with my eyes closed. I started rubbing his stomach and he softly moaned. He kissed my jaw then kissed my lips. I opened my eyes to look at him and he looked at me like he was hungry. I let my hand slip from his stomach to his dick and he was already hard. I gently squeezed it from outside of his pajamas and his breathing hitched. He pushed me back on to my back slowly and kissed me. He slid his pajamas down some and ripped my panties off.

"Jacob… you have to stop doing that," I moaned.

"Sue me," he whispered.

"I just bought those… They cost _twenty bucks_."

"So take me to small claims court then," he mumbled then attacked my neck with kisses. Then he pulled away and put his pajama pants under my butt and returned to kissing me.

I guess I quickly forgave him because his tongue was driving me crazy. _How many pairs of underwear does he owe me now? Oh I can't even think about that now because…_

Jacob slid his dick in me and I gasped. He started moving his hips in a circular motion and thrusting harder when he was centered.

"Oh this feels so good… it has to be illegal," I moaned.

"Well… it actually is Baby. Well at least… for twelve more days," he breathed.

"Oh… I can't wait… for my birthday… so I can marry you," I tried my best to say through the thrust that were bringing me so close to orgasm.

"I can't wait either."

Jacob grabbed my hair tightly with one hand and squeezed my waist with the other and started fucking me faster.

He fucked me until we both climaxed. It felt so amazing. We lay limp on the sofa as we tried to gain our composures.

"Nayeli," he breathed.

"Hmm… what did you say?"

"Nayeli… it means I love you in my language."

"Oh… I love you too. Will you teach me your language someday?"

"Of course I will Baby."

Then Jacob said a long statement in his native language that I would have trouble trying to repeat.

"That means I want us to have a happy long life together as husband and wife."

"Oh… that sounded so good."

Then he said something else in his native tongue that was much shorter… but it sounded so sexy.

"What does that mean?"

"That means _are you thirsty?_ he chuckled.

"Oh… well it sounded so good. No…no… I'm ok. I want you to stay inside me."

"I'll stay inside you as long as you want."

He started to kiss me and I softly moaned. After a minute I felt his dick getting hard again.

"Oh my God… you get hard so _fast_."

"Oh… it's one of my talents."

"And you have so many… will you sing for me again soon?"

"Sure Baby," he moaned as he stoked deeper inside me.

"Oh Jacob… you feel so _good_. I wish you could know… how good you make me feel… ohhh."

"Aw Baby… if it's anything close to how good my dick feels inside your pussy… I know… I know Baby."

He picked up his speed and within no time we were both coming again.

"Jacob!" I screamed. I was so much more sensitive this time.

"Oh my God!" he yelled.

"Nayeli," I moaned. I was glad that I got the pronunciation right.

"Me too Baby… me too," he breathed in my ear.

We held each other for a while then we got up. His pajama pants were covered with his come when it seeped out of me. He picked them up and balled them in his hands. We walked to the bathroom to take a shower and he tossed his pajamas in the hamper. I asked him to make the water a little cool to help me wake up… he didn't mind. I got dressed and he asked me if I was ok to drive to Nicole's. I told him I was fine and just need some coffee. He made a face at me and it dawned on me that I shouldn't drink coffee anymore if we planned on making a baby.

"Oh… well not coffee. Um… I'm fine."

"Well I'll drive you there if you want. I don't want you driving when you're tired Baby."

"I'm ok."

"I'll call a cab and drive your car there. Then take the cab back here. Honey I really don't want you driving when you're tired."

"Well aren't you tired too?"

"I can handle not getting any sleep… I'm use to that. I don't think you are. Please just do it for me ok."

"Oh… well ok. Thanks."

Jacob called a cab and it arrived at his house in twenty minutes. He got in my car and followed us. The cab driver was kinda creepy because he kept looking back at me through the rear view mirror. I felt so uncomfortable and just flipped through pictures on my phone. I thought about Jacob's family and how warm and welcoming they were. There is no way that it will go down like that if I tell my parents that I'm dating a twenty five year old that's turning twenty six in a few months. I called Nicole and told her I was on my way.

When we arrived at Nicole's house Jake parked my car and asked the cab driver to wait for him.

"You ok Baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine. _Just a little creeped out by peeping Tom over there."_

"_Oh?_ Wha… What did he do something?"

"Just looked at me too much through his rear view mirror." _I should have kept that to myself. I didn't know how jealous Jacob could get._

"Oh… well you're beautiful. If I was a cab driver… I could see how hard it would be to concentrate on anything but you. But he didn't say anything creepy to you… did he?"

"No he didn't talk."

"Oh… ok. Well meet me back at my house around 5 pm for dinner."

"Ok… I'll be there. I'm gonna miss you."

"Baby… I'm gonna miss you too."

He leaned down and kissed me. I felt like putting up my middle finger at the cab driver without Jake knowing… but I chose not to.

"I'll see ya later tonight... ok Baby."

"Ok… I love you Jake."

"I love you too Ness."

I walked up the steps and noticed how sore my body was. I really just need a few days rest if I was smart. But I'm pretty sure it won't be any day soon. Nicole opened the door once I reached her porch.

"So how was your night? Did you survive his family?" she asked.

"His family was _so sweet_. Oh my God… I just love them."

"Wow you look beat. I wonder what you've been doing all night?"

I walked passed her and went into her house. She spun around and walked in the door.

"So… you pulled an all nighter huh?"

"I'm just so tired. I really didn't sleep last night."

"I guess not… having _him_ next to you."

"No… not like that. We actually only did it right before I came over here. We stayed up _talking _all night".

"Wow... that's even better… I guess."

"Yes it was. I got to know him on a different level. And I'm in love with him even more now. And oh my God. He played the guitar and sang for me at his father's house!"

"Really!"

"Yes… and he could sing too."

"Wow… what did he sing?"

"I have no clue. It was about _sea breeze… and wind and hair_?"

"Oh… it might have been Tyrone Wells. I'll pull it up on You Tube to see if that's what he sang to you. I'm so happy for you May. You seem like you're glowing."

"I feel like I'm glowing," I chuckled.

"Maybe Jacob is some kind of mutant and you feel like your glowing because you're filled with his neon sp…"

"Eww come on," I cut her off.

"Ha ha! What else would describe his height and level of romance. He can't be human."

Nicole giggled and I had to join in. She sat down at her lap top and typed in a few things. I heard the music to what Jacob was playing for me last night.

"Yeah that sounds like it," I said excited. "Who is this again?"

"Tyrone Wells."

"I never heard of him."

The lyrics came in and I confirmed that this was the song that he sang.

"I like cried when he was singing to me."

"In front of his family?"

"Yeah… I couldn't really hide it. I swear he sounded just as good… like he needs to be on the radio or something."

"Wow… that was so sweet that he sang to you."

"He is like the sweetest and most masculine thing all wrapped in one. God… I love him so much."

Nicole looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"You know we need to go to Port Angeles today."

"Why… what are you thinking about?"

"Well we can't buy what I was thinking about at any of _our_ local stores. It would cause too much gossip because the town is so small and it would get back to your mother in minutes."

"What in the world are you talking about? Get _what_?"

"An ovulation test."

"An _ovulation_ test?"

"Yes… so you know which days would be best for you to get pregnant. Even though I'm pretty sure you would be fucking everyday anyway."

"Oh… I guess I could get one. If I'm ovulating _now_… that would mean that our last days _wasn't_ practice."

"Hmm… that would be something... if you were like two days pregnant."

"I have to buy more underwear come to think of it. I hardly have anything sexy. And my small supply of Victoria secrets have been almost depleted thanks to Jacob's lack of patience. He ripped a few pairs off of me within in the last days."

"Whaaaat."

"Oh… I didn't mention that."

Her eyes grew big as she smiled at me.

"So I guess we really need to make this trip then huh?" Nicole said. "Well I'm wide awake… but if you want to take a nap that's fine with me."

"I'm kinda hungry though."

She looked at me strangely.

"Hungry like you want to eat for two?" she said grinning.

"No… hungry like I just want some cereal… God."

"Hey… I'm just saying. Yall been fuckin' like rabbits every since you met. I wouldn't be surprised…"

"What if I'm knocked up already?"

"You said it not me."

It was a lovely thought though. We both want a child so bad. I never even knew how much I wanted a child until I met him. Yeah I always saw myself as a mother someday. But being with Jacob… it just brought that idea up front and center. His manliness aura just takes over me and I want him to impregnate me… like I'm in heat or something. It's like he speaks to my womb every time he looks at me in a certain way. Crazy huh? He has a weird affect on me. I don't know if I should call it weird. But whatever it is… it's indescribable. I just have to leave it up to fate… because my heart is controlling me now. Hmmm... pregnant already? Wow… our babies would be so adorable.

"Earth to May… Come back and join the conversation," Nicole said getting my full attention now.

"Oh… oh... sorry. I was caught up with thinking about… babies."

"Well you had a smile on your face the entire time."

"Oh."

"Have you thought of what's going to happen if you do get pregnant soon… I mean with school."

"I will still go to school."

"Yeah... the first semester shouldn't be a problem… but after the baby is born I'm sure you want to stay home and take care of him for a few months."

"Hmm… Yeah. I could hold off a semester or two."

"Just don't give up your dreams though. I see a lot of people do that and get too focused on their man's dreams."

"What?" I muttered.

Nicole sighed.

"I know you're all gun ho on the marriage and making babies. Don't get me wrong. I love you and I support you. I just fear that you're going to let school not be a main priority and may just have it as an idea and not a goal."

"Oh."

"After the first kid… you may have another one and before you know it your credits from your first semester have expired and your turning thirty."

"Don't worry about me. I'll finish school. But what if…"

"What if _what_?"

"I don't know… the thought just left me."

"Bull shit… what if what?"

"What if my goals did change from being a teacher to being a house wife?"

Nicole slightly cringed. I can see why. She's so independent and always had her head set on straight about what she would do for her future without ever including a man. She never swooned about marriage or any of that stuff. Yes she wants a steady boyfriend... and maybe even a husband someday. But she is dead set on not letting anything slow down her graduation date or career.

"Are you saying that you would just give up your dreams about being a teacher if he asked you to be his sl… I mean stay at home."

"Were you about to say _slave_?" I spit out.

"Sorry… that was a slip of the tongue."

"Well my mom stayed at home to raise us… there was nothing wrong with that. My dad had enough money to take care of us. My mom was happy the entire time she did it too."

I was starting to get frustrated and wanted to change the subject before this got really heated. I knew she meant well. But if I wanted to do that I shouldn't feel attacked by my best friend. Is she calling my mom a slave?"

"I'm sorry May. It looks like I struck a nerve there."

"No… well yes. My mom wasn't a slave. She loved taking care of us and my father."

"Yes... I can't argue with that. But her goals were to have a family and take care of you guys. I don't think she saw past high school from what she told _me_. She couldn't wait to be married and have kids. She loved kids so much... she adopted one when she thought she couldn't have more."

I was silent. And Nicole's dominant personality would crush me in most arguments. I didn't want to argue. I was too tired to hold up my own. I walked in the kitchen and took out the milk.

"May… Honey… are you _mad_ at me?"

"No… just hungry."

Nicole followed me into the kitchen. I looked at the date on the milk to make sure it was still fresh.

"You're making sure it's not close to expiring… that what I'm trying to do for your goals Hun… that's all," Nicole said in a defeated tone.

"And I love you for that Nicole… I really do."

I sat the milk down on the counter and gave her a hug. She squeezed me real tight and a tear came to my eye. I don't have a big sister… but she is the closest thing to one. I love her as if she were my family… my sister. I sniffled as I felt the mucus escape my nose. She pulled away from me to look at me.

"Aww May... don't cry. I'm just being my overprotective self. If anything came out harsh… I'm sorry."

"No… don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I know I must seem like a crazed love sick kid to you now. I know you are wiser than me… don't let it go to your head though," I said letting a smirk flash on my sulking face. "You are my big sister and just want what's best for me. Thank you for that."

"I know you're madly in love with him. And I really feel that he loves you too. But I have a feeling that you will just toss it all up in the air… and the only teacher meeting you would be in… is a meeting when you go to your kids school to talk with _their _teachers."

"Well if that ever happens… it will happen for the best reason ever."

Nicole raised her eyebrow at me.

"It would be for my family. Ya know if they needed me to be there to raise them."

I wiped the tear that finally fell from my eye. Surprisingly more started to fall. I wasn't sad or anything. I guess scared and overwhelmed. I think things just started to hit me one by one. Things I didn't allow to occupy my thoughts. I guess I was subconsciously holding up a shield so that I could get through this… because I wanted this more than anything. Nicole held me in her arms again.

"Sweetie… it's ok. I know you're scared. You're like a brave explorer going off to a new world. You don't know what to expect… but you go through with it anyway because you want to know what's out there hoping for the best."

"Great Nicole. You just had me picture Christopher Columbus coming to America. Ya know the whole start of the Indian genocide."

"Oh I'm sorry… wrong analogy," she quickly said.

"Well I know what you were trying to get at. But… well… I _trust_ him. I have to put all of my faith in him for this to be ok; the quickness of everything. It's dizzying… but I love him that much to feel off balance… 'cause I will bet my life that he won't let me crash to the ground."

"So in other words… Jacob is your _parachute_."

"You could say that. But I'm not crazy enough to jump out of an airplane… just crazy enough to marry someone I just met behind my parents back."

"Oh you're crazy alright," she said chuckling.

"Crazy in love!" I said.

Then I started doing the boodie dance from Beyonce's video. She joined in and we both died laughing holding our stomachs. It was normal for us to crack up like this. We were both silly as hell. In the mist of laughing I was so glad that she was my best friend… that she let me tag along with her when I was clearly not her age as we were younger. She took me in as her little play sister. But she is such a big part of my life… and I will never forget that.

After taking a nap for a few hours we both ate a big breakfast and headed to Port Angeles. It started to drizzle but we both had umbrellas in the car. Nicole's car was awesome. Her father bought her a Nissan Maxima. You didn't even need a key to start it. It had a push button start. Again… I thought of my used Mazda and how much I loved it for bringing Jacob to my house. I didn't mind my car at all. We stopped at a mall and we browsed through the sexy lingerie. I was so nervous looking around as if someone would spot me and tell my mom. Silly huh? My mother knew I wasn't a virgin. But she didn't know that I had a boyfriend… or a reason to look this sexy.

"Hey this is niiiice," Nicole said holding up a black crotchless teddy."

"Oh… that is cute. How much is it?"

"Never mind," she quickly said as she looked at the price tag.

I looked at the price tag and started calculating how much money I had in my head. Then I just figured I would just spend my money on panties. I didn't want to be broke over one item of clothing… if you could call this _clothing_. He may rip it off or something. Then I would be pissed and it would ruin the mood.

"I would get more _bang_ for my bucks if I just got some sexy panties."

She snickered.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure you'll get a few _bangs _out of just buying panties."

"Yeah," I giggled.

"So I assume he's better than John right."

"My God yes. I feel like I should go to John and smack him for calling that sex."

"You said he was really big… does it hurt all of the time?"

"Um… it did the first day. But the pleasure was bigger than the pain. If he were any bigger… I would be disabled. But he doesn't… well… he doesn't put it all in most of the time."

"Really."

"Um… a few times he tried and I screamed like a banshee. I thought I was about to die. Or have him jack up my cervix for good."

"Hmm I guess once you go brown… you won't come back around."

"How corny."

"Well I couldn't say once you go _Black_…"

I giggled.

"Hey… I wonder if most Indians are big like him?" she mused.

"Don't know I haven't done a poll yet," I said sarcastically.

"Oh… you've done a _pole_ alright."

"God… is your mind never on automatic _spit out something nasty_ mode?"

"No... that's my programming. Born and bred Italian."

"I don't think being Italian has anything to do with it. My mom's half Italian… your mind is just in the gutter."

"You're a closet freak Hon. You probably think of a lot of things… but just don't _say _it."

I thought of the first day when I met Jacob and asked if he wanted something to drink. Then in my head I thought _Do you want something to eat like me_. Ok… I can see where she's coming from. I probably do that a lot. I wonder if I held back any perverted thoughts with Jacob once we started dating and it was ok for me to say those things? I guess I would have to get more creative than saying _fuck me_ _please_… even though that gets an excellent response.

"You're poetic May. Just spice your thoughts with sex and you'll have him drooling."

I smiled at her.

"Hey… have you've written him a poem yet?"

"No… my minds been so busy... haven't had the time to relax and think."  
"Well write him a sexy poem. This way he can keep it and it will be practice for your brain to get freakyyyy."

"That's a good idea," I said giggling.

"Hey what about these… and they're only twenty bucks," she said holding up a pair of red panties.

"Oh these panties are cute!"

"Hey… and they come in purple too."

I snatched the purple pair out of her hands.

"These are mine!"

"Ok… don't rip my hand off," she said jokingly.

We both picked out a few more underwear. I was happy with my selection. Hopefully Jacob would be just as pleased. I passed a pair of black high heels that I fell in love with, but I didn't have the money to buy it. Plus I wasn't going to use the credit card my dad gave me to buy it. Didn't want this store's name coming up on his statement. That would be a quick death. But really… a statement verses finding out that I'm married ... The guess what _I'm hitched _revelation will trump the shoes. Plus he won't get his statement 'til _after_ I'm married. Oh what the hell. These shoes are sexy as crap. I'm getting them.

We left the store with bags of promise. Nicole had her new sexy underwear, and I had my sexy panties and a pair of high pumps that I wouldn't dare ware outside. These are strictly for the bedroom. Plus I think I might fall flat on my face if I had to wear them more than five minutes. I never even wore heels this high. When I tried them on… I felt like I was on stilts.

"Well that was fun," Nicole said.

"Yeah… we're ready for battle now," I replied.

We put the bags in the car and drove to the nearest pharmacy. I passed the condoms and huffed. No need for those. Nicole picked up a pack of regular and magnum. I looked at her strangely.

"What… I may meet one of Jacob giant friends. This is a _just in case_ preparation. Plus I'm out of condoms anyway. I don't want to be left out there if something ever did come up. I'm horny as hell. It's been close to four months."

"Oh… how did you ever survive?" I said sarcastically.

Four months is like blinking my eyes. Well that's because John was all I had to reference. Now not having sex with _Jacob_ for four months… I would be put in a mental institution.

Nicole rolled her eyes at me and purposely grabbed another pack of extra large condoms and flung it into her basket and gave me a _now there_ look. We walked further down the aisle. I picked up a Clear Blue Easy pregnancy test.

"No you need an _ovulation _test. It's too soon to take a pregnancy test. It won't pick up on anything even if you are pregnant. You need this one."

She handed me an ovulation test.

"This one will tell you what days you're ovulating."

"Ok… but I still want both so I don't have to come back."

"Well this one only has one test in it."

She snatched it from me and picked up a First Response box.

"This one has two test in it. I'll buy them both for you."

"You don't have to…"

"But I want too. Plus you spent all of your money on freaky draws. And may I say that was very bad ass of you to charge those pumps to your dad's card. He asked you to use it for _emergencies_ and things you needed."

"Um… This is considered a need."

"You got guts… that's all I have to say."

"Well by the time he gets his statement… I would already be _married_. He'll be thinking of killing me for another reason. Either way… I will still have these sexy shoes to make my future husband happy for many of nights.

She paid for my things and we headed to the car. It wasn't raining anymore and I was glad about that. When we got back to her house we made turkey sandwiches and ate sour cream chips.

"Ok the anticipation is killin' me. Will you take the damn test already," she said frustrated.

I popped a chip in my mouth.

"I was planning on taking it after I finished eating," I mumbled.

"The foods not going anywhere."

"Ok… I'll take it now."

I wiped my hands on my napkin and got up and walked to the dining room table where she left her bag. I pulled it out and looked at the box for awhile.

"It only works when you pee on it," she said sarcastically.

"I figured that much. I was just reading the outside of the box."

Nicole huffed and got off of the sofa and snatched the box out of my hand. "Follow me," she ordered. I followed her to the bathroom. "I never thought I would say this to a woman… but pull your panties down." I smirked at her. She opened the box and pulled out one of the test. "All you have to do is pee on it. I'll read the directions as you pee." I reached out and took the test from her hand and ripped it open. I had to pee too because I held it just for this purpose.

"It says here you can take it at anytime of the day. Two lines will show if you are ovulating. It says you will have 24-36 hrs to do the deed to get prego if you see the _two lines_."

"Well how long does it take the test to work?"

"Only five minutes."

"Wow… only five minutes."

I flushed the toilet pulled up my clothes and placed the test on the sink. I washed my hands and dried them off on the hand towel.

"You can finish eating now… no sense of you just staring at it for five minutes."

That's exactly what I was planning to do. I looked up at her and gave her a look that I wanted to stare at it. "Come on… sit down on the sofa and relax… ok," she begged. I sighed and went in the living room. Of course I couldn't finish my sandwich. I was too nervous to eat. She followed me and sat on the opposite side of the coach and placed the test on the end table.

"Oh you brought it _with_ you."

"Yeah... finish eating."

"I can't eat… too nervous." I held my hands out and they were trembling to my surprise. "See what I mean."

"Aww Sweetie…. relax. You only have like… three minutes left."

I groaned and flew my body back on the sofa and pouted like a kid. This was killing me. I wanted to fast forward the next few minutes. Actually… I wanted to fast forward to my wedding night.

"I'm just going to keep my eyes closed for three minutes then."

"Ok I'll give you the results soon."

As I kept my eyes closed I prayed for happiness. Not just for myself but for my family and friends. I asked God to give me this only if he thought it was right. I know I'm doing this out of order… but I do plan to marry. I wonder what my great grandfather would think about this… being as religious as he is. At least when he finds out… he would just know that I was married. He won't have to know about me trying to get pregnant on purpose or sneaking around my parents back. Well he may find out about the sneaking behind my parents back since it's going to be a surprise to them that I got married to our mechanics son. I thought of how happy Jacob makes me and how I'm so lucky to have him in my life. My eyes started to sting as my tear ducts were called to participate in having me break down from anticipation. I really needed to hold Jacob's hand right now… but my only option was to sit still and listen to my breathing, racing heartbeat, and the sound of the TV. "May…" Nicole softly called out. I slowly opened my eyes hoping that the next words she spoke had to do with my body being able to make a baby with the man I was so deeply in love with. I turned to look at her and she had a gentle smile on her face. Hopefully this is something that she wouldn't joke around on me with. "I see two lines… You're ovulating now." My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my throat.

"Really… for real?"

"Yes really… see for yourself."

She moved closer to me and handed me the test. I covered my mouth as my eyes fixed on the two pink lines. I know it was just dye mixed with hormones to make the color to appear… but it was so beautiful. My God… I was ovulating. Jacob and I could have just really made a baby last night and this morning.

"Wow," I faintly said.

"Oh my God May. I guess tonight after Jacob makes you dinner he would be making something else too… that's if you're not pregos already."

I softly chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that I know. I have work to do… I guess."

"What time are you going back over Jacob's house for dinner?"

"Wow I didn't notice that it was that late," I said as I looked at the cable box. "I actually should be leaving soon. I told him that I would be there around five."

"Well don't forget your new underwear."

"Shit… I have to put a pair on."

"Yes… the ceremonial pair of draws! Aka baby making draws," Nicole said being overdramatic.

I hopped up and grabbed my bag and took it with me to the bathroom to freshen up and change. I brushed my teeth and put some eyeliner on. When I came back into the living room Nicole hugged me and told me that she loved me. I told her that I would call her later tonight or texed her if my brother was snooping around. I walked to my car caught up in my day dreams. If I was lucky… this week I could wind up pregnant. I was on my own little personal mission… even though Jacob obviously shared the same mission. This was a task that I didn't mind doing. Making a baby was strenuous work… but it was the most enjoyable hard work two people could apply themselves too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I drove to Jacob's house extremely excited. I wanted to tell him that I was ovulating. I'm pretty sure that was news he wanted to hear. I parked my car in front of his house. There was another car in front of his house. He didn't tell me that he had company. I wanted to blurt it out and tell him but I knew that I couldn't if there were people in his house. I had to keep this news to myself for the perfect moment. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. I just realized that I didn't have a key… but I will have one soon. I heard a few unfamiliar voices in his living room. I wonder who was here? I guess I looked presentable enough to meet his family or friends. Wasn't really dressed up... Just a T-shirt and a pair of stretchy skinny jeans. I guess my jeans were tight. Hopefully that wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully no one will assume that I'm trashy. I'm pretty sure most of the women in his culture are conservative... well his sister was. I heard Jacob's voice and a thrill went through my body. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Ness… I missed you Babe," he said with a warm smile that melted me right there.

"Hi Jacob."

He softly kissed my lips. Even though it was for only two seconds… my body went into overdrive and I felt the wetness start to dampen my new panties.

"Come on in... there are a few people I want you to meet."

Great… bombarded. I walked in the door. A handsome Indian stood up from the sofa. He was almost as tall as Jacob. He kinda favored his features a little bit. He must be related. On the sofa sat a pretty Indian petite woman with a short chin length hair cut.

"This is my cousin Quil and his girlfriend Claire."

"Oh… Hi nice to finally meet you," I said with a smile. "I heard so much about you. Jacob thinks of you very fondly."

"Oh he does… does he," he said smirking. "I'm glad to put a voice to the picture. Believe me… we've heard _a lot_ about you. You're all he talks about… it's getting kinda sickening."

My facial expression must have shown that I didn't like his comment.

"I'm only kidding dear. We're so happy that Jake's this happy. I look forward to you becoming my cousin."

"Thank you."

"And this is his girlfriend Claire."

"Hi Nessie."

I walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Hi nice to meet you."

"You too."

She had a nice smile and she seemed warm and friendly. I sat down on the sofa and Jacob sat down beside me. He pulled me into the side of his body and kissed my cheek.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Good. Nicole and I went to the mall."

I wanted to add that I found out that I was ovulating and that we were wasting precious fertile time… but I let it go. Quil and Claire stayed for around forty minutes. They seemed like a real cute couple, and his cousin jokes around a lot. But it's in a nice way. He's not obnoxious like Jacob claims his brother-in-law Paul is. After they left I joined Jacob in the kitchen as he put the pasta on the stove. He already had the sauce and the sausage cooked which made me suspicious. I wanted to know for sure that he made the sauce from scratch as he claimed he could do.

"So where did you hide the jars of Ragu?"

He chuckled.

"There's no hidden jars Gorgeous. I _really _made it from scratch."

I twisted my lips in disbelief.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I'll make it next week if you like and you will watch me… ok."

"Okayyy," I sang.

"Come here," he said as he grabbed me closer to him.

I stood on my toes and he bent down to kiss me. I gripped his hair tightly and he let out a moan.

"I want you right now," I breathed.

"Wow my little sex kitten… don't you wanna eat first?"

"No… I want you to eat _me_."

I was using Nicole's advice and saying what I was thinking. It felt liberating I must say.

"Ok… I'll make you my dinner." He pulled away from me. "Just have to turn off the stove."

He turned off the stove and rushed back to me picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder like a cave man. He smacked my ass as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oww," I said then started giggling.

Jake carried me to his bed room and I kicked my shoes off. He plopped me down on the bed eyeing me in a seductive way. He looked so sexy and I felt like I was in for it. Jacob took his shirt off and dragged me by my ankle to bring me closer to the edge of the bed. My breathing hitched as he bit his bottom lip looking at my thighs in my tight jeans.

"Damn Baby… I'ma fuck the shit out of you," he said in a sexy gruff tone. A chill went down my back as I smiled up at him. I unbuttoned my jeans to help him out a bit. He leaned down and yanked them off forcefully. "Oh my," I gasped. It kinda took me off guard. _Shit I'm in trouble_. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed my new panties... man I hope they make it. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. His dick looked like it was trying to bust free out from his draws. I pulled my T-shirt from over my head and laid back down waiting to be ravished. He licked his lips and it made my walls contract. Jacob knelled down on the floor at the foot of his bed and slowly slid off my panties. I moaned out of anticipation. He leaned in and buried his face in me… licking and moving his head around.

"Ahhh!" I moaned. It felt so amazing… I didn't really care that I was loud. Oh my God…. I could actually have him do this to me a few times a week. Shit! This feels so good. I could get addicted to this. Jacob gripped my thighs even tighter and my eyes rolled back in my head as he sucked on my clit. "Jacob!" I screamed. I gripped the sheets beside me and bent back one of my nails. It hurt but I didn't care… I was being blessed with an orgasm that made my entire body feel like it was exploding like fireworks. I moaned out loud not holding my breath at all. Jacob slowly climbed up my body and lay on top of me. I was trying my best to calm down and catch my breath. He wiped the sweat from my forehead as he gazed at me.

"Tonight may very well be the night I decide to kidnap you," he breathed.

"Don't temp me like that Jacob… you know I don't want to leave you… I wanna stay with you." He entered me slowly pushing himself deep inside me. "Oohhh," I moaned. I started sucking his neck. I probably left a mark. He moaned out loud and it made me shutter underneath him. I gripped his hair and he picked up his pace. Before I knew it he was slamming himself in me.

"Oh God! J... Jake. Ooohh," I moaned.

"Aw Baby… Mmm you feel so good," he groaned.

"Oh! J… Jake. I love you... Oh my God... Oh my God."

"I love you too Ness."

"Ohh… Come in me Baby… please."

"You don't have to beg me to come in you… That's a given."

Jacob fucked me wildly twisting my body and grabbing me tightly. I was so close to the brink of insanity as he hit my g-spot over and over. I screamed out so loud as he made me come so hard. "Make me have your baby Jake," I moaned in his ear. A few seconds later he shivered as he came inside me. We both lay on the bed completely exhausted gasping for air. I felt dizzy and crawled up beside him and closed my eyes. He laid his arm over me and squeezed me closer to him. We were both sweaty but I didn't mind being pressed up against him. Everything about him was so comforting. Jacob started rubbing circles on my arm.

"_Jake._"

"Yes Baby?"

"I took one of those ovulation test today."

"Really… what did it say?"

He pulled away from me so that he could see my face.

"It said that we may have _not _been practicing for the last few days."

"You're ovulating _now_?"

"Yes," I softly said.

"Ness… that's wonderful."

His face started gleaming.

"Jake… If we have a son… can we name him after you?"

"Yes… I would love that."

He kissed my lips passionately caressing the side of my face.

"If we have a girl… can we name her after my mother?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Jacob… Sarah is a _beautiful _name."

"Wow… I love you so much," he said with his voice quivering a bit.

"I love you too."

"You know… I can't wait to see you hold our baby in your arms."

"I can't wait either Jake."

"Hmmm... If you're ovulating… that means we have to do it a lot."

What does he think we've been doing the last few days? I softly chuckled.

"It's humanly impossible for me to do it more than we have Jake. Not unless you're trying to cripple me."

He devilishly laughed.

"No… but if you're ovulating that only means we have a few days to try."

"Well we definitely _tried _today… and yesterday… and the day before. You know we had sex like _seven_ times yesterday."

"Really?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Like you didn't notice."

"Hmm… I wasn't counting."

"Well I was… because I couldn't believe it. You have a really healthy appetite for sex. I'm trying to adjust."

"What… you think we do it _too much_?"

"Oh no… I'm not complaining. I'm just not use to it. Before you… I only had sex three times ever in my _life_. You trumped that the first day I met you."

Jacob smirked.

"Wait 'til we live together," he said.

I smiled at him because I can't wait to live here. I just hope he takes it easy on me. I'm sore now and it's only been three days back to back. I sighed and he kissed my forehead.

"Baby… let me put a pillow under your butt."

"Huh?"

"I heard that it helps to get a woman pregnant after she has sex… if her hips are elevated. Ya know… help the sperm get to where it has to go."

"Oh."

Jacob got up and got a towel from the bathroom and covered a pillow with it. He gently lifted me and put it under me. "Now there… even though I probably knocked you up already." I smirked at him and he kissed me.

"Rest Baby… You didn't get any sleep last night," he said in a loving tone.

"Mmm… Well I did take like a two hour nap over Nicole's today."

"Well you need more than two hours… Go to sleep."

"Ok," I faintly said.

I was dead tired anyway and would love to go to sleep for a few more hours. I quickly fell asleep… even with the pillow under me. After a few hours we woke up and got dressed. Jacob put some new pasta in boiling water and warmed up the sauce. He made me a salad while we waited for the spaghetti noodles to boil. I was starving but tried to eat the salad at a normal lady like speed. I was so happy when the spaghetti was done. It was sooo good. I told him that I loved it. I still don't believe that he made the sauce from scratch. He has to cook this in front of me next week like he said for me to be a believer. We rested on the sofa after we ate dinner. I was getting tired and knew I had to go home soon. I really wish I didn't. But I had to remember that I don't live here yet. I have a mom that missed me even though she won't say it. If I'm not hanging with my girlfriends on the weekend, I'm hanging with her. She's really cool and we like so much of the same things… even music. She went with us when we went to the 30 seconds to Mars concert in Seattle last year. She blended in with us pretty well too. The guys were hittin' on her as if she was a teenager like us. If they only knew they were trying to talk to someone old enough to be their mother they would freak. My mom played along. She didn't hide her ring or anything. Most of them didn't even pay attention to her hand.

"Jake… thanks for dinner Baby."

"Oh you're so welcome."

"I wanna cook for you tomorrow… is that ok?"

"Sure sure that's fine."

"What do you want so I know what to get from the market."

"Steak."

"Ok."

"Hey… let me give you a set of keys just in case I'm not here when you get here."

"Keys," I said smiling.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen and opened up a draw and pulled out a ring with a few keys on it. I stood up and stretched my arms.

"Here these are for you."

"Thanks," I said as he placed them in my hands.

He walked over to the door.

"These two are for the front door. This one is for the back door."

"Ok."

"You know you can come over any time. Chill out if you wanna get away... whatever. Just let me know that you were here so I won't freak out if I see things moved around… so I know it was you."

"Ok… I promise I won't redecorate." I giggled. "I love the way your house is decorated any way. Not much I would wanna change."

"Really?"

"Well… I may want to change the…"

"I knew it… You want a bedroom to be _purple_."

"No… I wasn't gonna say that." I smiled even though I would love to have a purple room. "The guest bedroom… Make it a _nursery_ one day," I said beaming.

His face brightened.

"Yes… that would be nice," he breathed as pulled me in his arms to kiss me.

"Umm… Jake… I'm trying to go home. You're making that very difficult for me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered… then kissed my neck.

"No you're not."

"You're right about that."

Jake pushed me against the door and I let him kiss me until I got the nerve to stop him.

"Ok… ok... I have to go," I whined.

He sighed.

"Ok... call me as soon as you get in ok. I need to know you made it home safe."

He opened the door and walked me to my car. He gave me one last kiss before I got in. I probably smelled like him. I wasn't gonna give my mother a chance to be all up on me anyway. I was going to take a shower and work on the web site I want to make for Jacob.

"Ok I'll call you when I get home."

"Bye, Gorgeous."

"Back at ya."

He chuckled and I started the car. I rolled the windows down.

"Purring like a kitten thanks to you," I said smiling up at him.

"Hey… what's your favorite car?"

"Hum?"

"Well reasonably priced favorite car?"

"Um… Mustang… Jeep Rangler... Why?"

"I'm just thinking of wedding gifts."

"Jacob… a car is not a wedding gift."

"For me it is. I told you that I was going to take care of you."

"But I don't _need_ a new car. This one works fine now."

"So you'll be mad at me if I bought you a car?"

The most I got as a gift from a boyfriend was a winter coat. I couldn't deal with someone buying me a car. Well I guess Jacob is not just _someone_. He's going to be my husband.

"We'll talk about it later," he said.

"Ok," I said faintly. I was flabbergasted. He really wants to buy me a _car_.

"Call me." He bent down and kissed me through my window.

"Ok."

"Hey do you have a web cam?" he asked.

"Yeah… do you?"

"Um hum."

"Hey you wanna web chat later?" I asked a bit excited.

"You read my mind. You can be the last thing I look at before I close my eyes and go to sleep."

"How it should be."

"Yes… how it should be."

We regretfully said bye and I drove off. I turned the radio up to keep me awake. Kings of Leon was on and it made me smile. I got home in around twenty minutes. I grabbed my bag from my trunk and walked in the house. No one was down stairs. But I figured my parents were home. Both of their cars were outside. I walked up stairs and passed their bedroom. Their door was closed. I heard Matt's TV on. It was a lot of shooting. He must be playing his X box. I walked up to his door. He was in some sort of Halo trance. You can't talk to him when he plays this game. Well you can talk to him… he just won't register what you say unless you're playing with him on his head sets.

"Hey, _Oreo_," I called out.

"What's up ginger," he responded. I'm surprised I got a peep out of him. I'm not even a red head… but we tease each other. It first started off with trying to make sure he had thick skin so he wouldn't be affected by racial slurs. He knows that nothing I say to him is to _hurt_ him. That's not even considered a low blow. Sometimes I call him a fake wanna be Bruno Mars because he thinks he can sing now. That pisses him off. He gets on me by telling me that I have no rhythm. We go back and forth at it all day. But we love each other. Who could ask for a better pain in the butt? I reached my room and put my bag down and went in my bathroom to pee.

"Renesmee?" I heard my mother call me.

"I'm in here Mom."

"Oh Hi Sweetie. Did you have fun at Nicole's?"

"Yes." _No lie there. Now if she asked if I slept at her house all night…_

"That's good. There's left over Chinese food in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Oh thanks… but I just ate."

"Ok… I'm going to the kitchen to make some tea. Do you want any?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to write tonight."

"Ok."

"Hey… where's Dad?"

"Oh Uncle Emmett picked him up. They're probably playing pool."

"Oh… Ok."

She went down stairs and I called Jacob to tell him that I just got in. He gave me his Skype information for our web cam chat. I told him that I was going to take a quick shower and I'll see his gorgeous face in a few minutes. After I took my shower I just put on underwear. I made sure that I had a sexy bra on. I put a robe on just in case someone bust in my room. I was grinning ear to ear when I saw him. I put my ear phones in one of my ears so no one would hear him.

"Hey, sexy," he said.

"Hey, Baby."

"I like your bra."

"Thank you."

"I'll like it better if it were off you."

"Jacob."

I figured this was leading somewhere so I got up and locked my door. When I sat back down he was pouting. I laughed.

"What's that face for?"

"You left me."

"I just went to go lock the door."

"Oooh. What you do that for? Expecting to get naked?"

"Yes."

I took off my robe and slowly took off my bra. This was the first time that I did this… but all I had to do was pretend that he was with me. There was no shyness with me with him. Once you have a man do all of the things he did to me… how could I be shy?

"Damn Baby. You got my dick hard like a rock."

"Aww… I wish I was there so I could lick it."

"I wish you were here too."

I was getting so turned on. He moved the camera so I could see just how hard his dick was.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Ohhh... I wanna fuck you so bad Baby," he moaned.

"Oh… Don't tease me like that. You don't know what it's doing to me."

"I hope it's making that tight pussy wet."

I let a quiet moan escape and looked at my door nervously. I hope that wasn't too loud.

"That's it Baby… are you getting ready for me?"

He started breathing real hard and it looked like he was touching himself. I bit my lip looking at the screen. Why wasn't I there? I closed my eyes as I touched myself.

"Mmm… How does my pussy feel? Is it wet Baby?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Does it miss me?"

"Um hum," I moaned.

"Tell me what your pussy wants."

"I want you inside me… Oh God I want you inside me."

Watching Jacob jerk off made me so hot. Oh God I know we just did it a few hours ago… but I had a strong urge to fuck him. It was almost a need instead of a want. I felt like I was going to go crazy if I wasn't in his arms within the next minutes. I closed my lap top without telling him what I was doing. I grabbed my overnight bag and tossed a few clothes and my lap top in it. Nicole's sexy DVD's were still in the bag. I calmed myself down and tried to breath slower. My cell phone buzzed. I picked it up. "Just be home ok," I said and hung up the phone. I quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen where my mother was drinking tea and reading a Sookie Stackhouse book. I only glanced at the cover and noticed the art work… I couldn't really think of anything else but a way to get out of here.

"Mom… I left my flash drive over Nicole's and she told me that she was going to a late night movie with Dawn and I asked if I could join them. Can I go and spend the night?"

"Sure Honey… What movie are you going to see?"

"I Am Number Four."

I just said the first movie that came to my head. Hopefully Nicole wants to see it… or just buy me a ticket to help prove that I was there.

"Oh… That's the new Michael Bay movie?"

"Um… I think so. It's like X- Men I think? But the main character is hot."

"Yes, he is a cutie."

"Mom."

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I don't have _eyes_."

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Oh… Well have fun and be careful."

"Ok… love you bye."

I tried to walk to the door at a normal pace. It was killing me that I couldn't run. I tried to keep my composure as I walked to my car. I slung my bag onto the passenger seat. "Shit." I hope I didn't hurt my lap top. I started the car and drove off. I called Nicole to tell her my plan. Hopefully she will buy me a ticket if she doesn't want to stay. I will owe her big time if she does this for me.

"Nicole."

"Hey May what's up. Why you sound all secretive?"

"I told my mom that I left my flash drive over your house and that we were going to a late night movie and that I was spending the night over your house. Can you do me a _huge_ favor and buy me a ticket for I Am Number Four so I will have it as proof that we went somewhere?"

I know it seemed silly. But I wanted some type of evidence I would casually let her see so the she would think that I did indeed go to the movies… and not sneak over a man's house that was old enough for him to get arrested for the things that we planned to do.

"I assume you're going back over Jacob's tonight?"

"Yeah," I said in a guilty tone.

"Yall can't get enough of each other can you?"

"Um… Well it was his fault. That damn web cam."

"Ooh… Do I dare ask what the hell yall were doing?"

I chucked and didn't answer.

"May… you getting naked over the internet?"

"_Maybe_."

"Damn."

"Yeah… that's why I have to see him. It turned me on so much. I just may let him record us having sex tonight. I want a video of him so…"

"So what horny toad."

"So I can just look at it when I'm not with him."

"Did yall watch my pornos?"

"Not yet… but I packed them. I'll see what he thinks when I tell him that I have some."

I hope he likes the idea. I'll probably be watching taking metal notes the entire time.

"Hmm… Well I'll probably ask the crew if they want to go to the movies. Ya know since I'm driving down there anyway to get the ticket."

"Thank you so much Nicole. You are a life saver. I owe you so much."

"Well… I guess you're gonna be working on my God child huh?"

"Um… Yeah. That's like a daily activity… a no brainer. Plus I only have a day or so to make it happen this month."

"I really hope you have a girl. I would just love to do her hair. I bet ya it would be long, shinny, and black like his."

I noticed my focus leave the road for a second as I imagined what our daughter would look like. I snapped back quickly and started paying more attention. It was too dark to be spacing out.

"Well I can't make any promises. I'm pretty sure that we will have more than one kid. He says he always wanted two or three kids."

"Oh… Ok. Well no pressure on the girl then. Hey… did you tell him that you took the ovulation test yet?"

"Yeah I told him before we ate dinner."

"Well what did he say?"

"He was excited. I asked him could we name our boy after him and he loved the idea. He also wanted to name the baby Sarah after his mother if we had a girl."

"Aww that's so sweet. You two are just so damn adorable. We have to work on picking out your dress this week May."

God… I have to pick out a wedding dress. I think my stress level just went up ten levels.

"I guess we can go to Black Diamond Bridal in Port Angeles," I suggested.

It was the only bridal shop that I knew of that was close to here. My aunt Rosalie bought her dress in Seattle at a place called Marcella's La Boutique. That place is too fancy and expensive for my taste.

"Well you will probably have to make an appointment," Nicole said.

"Well I'll call them tomorrow."

"I just pulled up the web site. I'll text you the number later. It doesn't have their store hours listed though... that's stupid."

"Oh… well I'll ask when I call them tomorrow… thanks."

"Do you have money to get a dress?" she asked concerned.

"Jacob's going to give me some money… but I don't know how much. I guess I should ask so I know what type of dress I can buy. I also have some money saved in the bank. I'll buy your Maid of Honor dress for you."

"Maid of Honor dress?"

"Yes… you know you're my Maid of Honor silly. Who else would be?"

"Oh… Thanks Sweetie. Oh I'm so excited about this."

"I am too. Oh my God I can't wait until my birthday… so I can marry Jacob. I'm so done with sneaking around. I wish I could just live there now."

"Oh May the time will fly by so fast."

"I hope so."

"Are you almost at his house?" she asked.

"Um… I'm about fifteen minutes away. It's so _dark_. I hope I don't get lost and turn down the wrong road once I get on the reservation."

"You can use your phone to help you."

"I may have too."

"Well… I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"I'm pretty sure I will," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well call me when you're about to come over tomorrow morning."

"Ok I will."

"I'll text you who decided to go with me when I find out."

"Ok."

"Oh… and don't get lost. Use your navigation."

"Ok I will if I have to… bye."

"Bye."

It didn't take that long to drive to Jacob's. Thank God I remembered a distinct large tree on his road or I would have missed the turn. He was at the door when I pulled up. I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs.

"I missed you," he said. "You shouldn't have left me in the first place."

"Next time really kidnap me," I said as I kissed him.

"Since you enjoyed my video… do you wanna be on video tonight?"

Wow… he was reading my mind.

"Yes… you do owe me that," I breathed. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me inside his house.

"Twelve more days," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes… twelve more days Baby. And I can go to sleep next to you every night."

Jacob showed me what it was like being a porn star that night. I was more than happy to do everything that he told me to do… since he was the _director_. He even had me in a few interesting positions. And yes… he did have me begging for him to stop fucking me as he said he would. Jacob made me come so many times it wasn't even funny. I was mush in his hands by the time he was done with me. I laid there spread out on his bed exhausted and hoped that I would be able to walk again in the morning. I imagined me in the ER room at Forks Community trying to explain my injury saying my _big dick boyfriend broke me_. In reality my cervix just feels bruised, my muscles that I hardly used are burning, and I think my hip is almost out. So yeah… he broke me. I'm glad we have that on video… because I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't there. If I don't get pregnant from that… or having sex seven times in one day like we did on Saturday… I never will.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jacob and I made love once we woke up. I did it purely because I still could have been ovulating. Jacob didn't know how much I was in pain. I felt like a beat up boxer that still went into the ring to finish a fight; either to knock someone out, get K.O. or throw in the towel. Well I wasn't going to throw in the towel… I knew how important these days could be to get me pregnant. I was so sore and my hip was killing me. My joint felt like it was sprained. I feared that I would actually be limping today. After we finished making love I had tears in my eyes. Jacob wasn't rough with me… he was actually sweet and made love to me at a normal pace. I wanted my face to be cleared up by the time we finished but it was hard to wipe away the pain in my face. Jacob held me in his arms after we had our orgasms. He kissed my forehead and looked at my expression.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh… Jacob... I'm just a little sore."

"Aw Baby what hurts?" he asked urgently.

"Umm." I wanted to say _everything_… But I really didn't want to seem that fragile. "Well my hip hurts and I'm kinda sore down there."

"You should have told me Ness."

I faintly chuckled.

"I think you broke me last night. I have to pee… but I didn't get up fearing that I would fall to the ground."

"My God… You're hurt that _bad_. Shit Ness I'm sorry."

"It feels like my hip is out. I feel silly to ask… but can you help me to the _bathroom?_"

"Sure… Damn I'm sorry that you're hurt. It must have been that awkward position last night when I was holding you upside down?"

"Maybe? You had me in so many odd positions last night… Who knows _which _one did it."

Jacob got out of the bed and I slid out. As soon as I stood up I felt a sharp pain in my hip.

"Shit."

I held my side and Jacob wrapped his arm around me.

"You think you have to go to the doctors?"

"I don't think it's that bad."

I went to take a step and it really felt like my hip was close to being out of the socket if it wasn't all ready. "Oww," I whined. I looked up at Jacob a bit scared. I didn't know if this was something that would ware off or not. But I had to pee really bad.

"Can you just carry me so I can go?"

"Sure."

He carefully picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I sat down and peed the second I hit the seat. I felt so helpless... and I hated it. I held my head in my hands.

"You may have to get an x-ray to make sure it's not that bad," Jacob suggested.

"What?" I said exhausted.

"Just to be sure that nothing's really _wrong_. I feel so bad that I did this to you."

"Jake… this is not your fault. You didn't do this on purpose. Hey if I were more limber… this wouldn't have been an issue. I swear I will have to start doing stretches and yoga just to keep up with you." I got up and flushed the toilet and limped over to the sink with him supporting me to wash my hands. "I don't want to go to the doctors and get an x-ray. I don't want our kid coming out a mutant if I'm pregnant."

"Oh I forgot about that. Pregnant people are really not supposed to get x-rays."

Jacob sighed.

"Well let me carry you back to the bed."

"No… I'll try to walk. I have to walk it off. I can't stay here all day… even though I want to."

"What are you going to tell your family?"

"My secret husband fucked the shit out of me and pulled something," I said sarcastically.

He didn't laugh or chuckle… just looked worried.

"I'll tell them that I did it from trying to do one of my exercise DVD's. They know how out of shape I am. It will be totally believable."

"I wouldn't call you out of shape. You're not fat at all."

"You know what I mean… I would simply pass out if I had to run more than a block."

I took a step and it was more painful than I would have thought. Jacob stood beside me with a guilty look as I walked back to the bed. I lay back down and he got in the bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Baby."

"It's ok Jake."

"Man… I feel like I broke my Baby."

I faintly chuckled.

"I'm sorry I'm not so durable."

"I promise to be more careful with you Ness."

"Hey… I want a copy of that video before I leave here Mr."

He chuckled.

"What… you want evidence of the crime scene."

"Yeah."

"Sure I'll make you a copy. Make sure you keep it where no one will find it."

"Don't worry… I'll put it somewhere safe."

Jacob smiled and kissed my neck.

"Did you talk to Ava about Vegas yet? I asked.

"Yes. Everything is basically done. I ordered tickets early this morning for us to go to Vegas on your birthday. The flight leaves at 6:30 pm. Ava and Eric are going to be on the same flight. Your mother said that she would pay for your ticket but I wanted to make sure that we were on the same flight and sitting next to each other."

"I was wondering what would happen if she got different plane tickets."

"Well I wasn't going to _not _sit next to my fiancé."

"You think of everything Baby."

He's making all of this less stressful. I can't wait until we leave for Vegas. Hopefully I'll be more limber by then if that's possible? I hope my hip heels too. That would suck if we can't have an adventurous honeymoon.

"I guess your mom can still pay for Nicole, Lisa, and Dawn's ticket… and I guess your extra ticket you can just cancel… Better yet tell your mom Ava got it for you… so your mom won't waste her money."

"Ok… I'll tell her."

"Quil and all my other friends got their tickets too. We have our room booked already. Ava was great with hooking us up with a great room at The Palms. Everything is set. You just have to buy your dress."

"Oh I was going to ask you about that today."

"I'll give you my Visa check card so you buy it."

"Um… How much are we talking about… so I'll have an idea of what I can get."

"Um… Whatever you want. I mean… up to… three thousand I guess."

"_Three thousand_! I don't need a dress that expensive. I'm pretty sure I can find one half that price or even cheaper. I don't need anything extravagant."

"Well as long as you're happy."

"Aww Sweetie. I can get a pretty white slip and marry you… or a simple short white slim fitting dress."

"Whatever you pick… I'm sure you will be beautiful."

Hopefully Nicole and I can find a dress real soon. We don't have that much time when you think about it. I don't have to worry about cake and flowers or a reception right now. All I have to do is walk down whatever isle that's in that chapel and look into his gorgeous brown eyes and say I do.

"Jacob… we're getting married. Do you believe it?"

"Yes… I believe it. You're gonna make me one of the happiest men around. Also I won't feel so guilty about the circumstances of why you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you lie every time you're here with me. I know that has to be awkward for you."

"Well… I have lied more than usual since we started dating. It does get to me sometimes… But I'll do that one sin to be with you."

"Oh we're doing more than one sin Sweetie."

"Ok... two or three," I said smirking.

I later went home. I feel so odd leaving Jacob… like home sick. Mom wasn't home and dad was at work. I had no clue where my little brother was? Maybe he was with mom. I had the house to myself. I carefully went upstairs. I wish we had a chair lift… my hip was killing me. I really hoped that I didn't have to go to the doctors for this. I really don't know what to do. By the time I got to the top step I had tears in my eyes. This is crazy I thought. I limped to my room and placed my bag in my closet. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I let the water run over my face and saturate my hair. It didn't help that I imagined Jacob touching me while I washed my breast. I had my eyes closed wishing he was in the shower with me. But I knew that I would have many more showers with him and that made me smile. After I washed my hair I carefully stepped out of the shower. I saw a flash of me slipping and hitting my head dying. Boy I watch too many movies. Why was Final Destination on the brain? _She died from slipping out of the shower because her hip was out… because her boyfriend hung her upside down like a rag doll while he was fucking her. _I wouldn't want that explanation spreading around if I did croak.

I slowly got dressed and dried my hair with a towel. I turned on my laptop so that I could look at the website of the dress shop I wanted to get my dress from. I called the store and told them that I was planning to get married next Friday. The woman on the phone seemed very nice. She made an appointment for me for tomorrow. I texed Nicole the time of the appointment and asked her did she want to go to the market with me today so I can buy the food for Jacob's meal. In less than a minute I got her text back saying _sure_. I called her right back.

"Hey May… sure I'll go with you to the market."

"Thanks… I need your support."

"What do you mean... support for what? What _food _to pick?"

"No support as in your _body_. It's hard for me to walk. I think my hip is out."

She chuckled.

"Wait a minute are you _serious_?" she asked.

"I wish I wasn't. Jacob had me in a crazy upside down position last night. My hip is killing me but I don't want to go to the doctors. I'm telling my parents that I got hurt over your house doing an exercise DVD... ok."

"Wow… I guess last night was adventurous. Shit May… You actually have a _sex injury."_

"Yeah… I would take a rug burn over this any day. I was almost in tears by the time I got to the top of the steps."

"Man you're gonna need that handicap tag for your car before you know it."

I faintly chuckled.

"Do you think it's a good idea to walk around though?"

"Well… I have to try to walk it off."

"Whatever. Who told you that walking was best… a doctor?"

"Um… No."

"God May. You're the reason I'ma get an ulcer one day… you know that."

"Sorry."

"So did Jacob give you money to get the dress tomorrow?"

"Yeah… he gave me his Visa check card and pin number."

"Ooh… Well what are we working with?"

"Um… He said up to three thousand dollars."

"Shit _three thousand_?"

"Yeah… but I don't need to spend that much. I've seen cute dresses on David's Bridal web site for one thousand dollars... even cheaper. Um… I probably can get your dress too with his card. I'll ask him if that's ok first… Even though I know I won't go anywhere near the limit he gave me."

"Well we'll look tomorrow. If you can't find anything there… we can go to the other dress shop in Seattle that your aunt Rosalie got her dress from. You have the funds to get something from there now. And I'm pretty sure we can find a dress for me that we both like."

"I'm pretty sure we can find a dress at this dress shop."

I hope so. I really don't feel like running around like a chicken with my head cut off because I can't find that perfect dress. As I told Jacob... I could have a simple slip type of dress that's white. I just need _him_ to make everything perfect.

"Well after I take a shower and eat I'll be on my way."

"Ok… well I'll see you then."

"Ok… try your best not to fall down the steps. Don't want a cast for your Vegas wedding pics."

"Oh please don't say that. I already had a vision that I slipped and fell and hit my head when I got out of the shower a few minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah... it's really hard for me to walk. I'm walking like an old injured lady."

"Wow… I really don't think walking too much is a good idea May."

"I'll be fine."

"Well alrighty then. Oh… I forgot to tell you… the movie was cool. I'm so in love with that guy. He's actually going to be in another movie called Beastly. You have to go with me when I see it."

"Ok."

"You and Jake should see I am Number Four."

"I'll ask him to take me sometime this week."

"Well I'll be there soon with your ticket miss."

I chuckled.

"Ok… see ya."

I got dressed and ate breakfast. My mom and Matt came in the door with a whole lot of shopping bags. Matt didn't look happy.

"Hey Mom… Hi Matt. Why you look like that?"

"Mom has no style. She's trying to dress me like _Jersey Shore_. It was dreadful. Can you take me shopping for school?"

"Sure. Not today. But I can take you sometime this week."

"We didn't agree on anything," mom said.

"What was wrong with what Matt wanted?"

"I was just trying to make him really cute."

"Mom did you like the clothes that your mom picked out for _you _when you were a teen?"

She looked up to think about it and pressed her lips in a line.

"Ok… I see your point. I'll give you some money so you can take him shopping this week. We only got school supplies, jeans and sneakers. We couldn't agree on any shirts."

I chuckled looking at Matt's expression.

"Thanks Nessie," he said.

"No problem."

"I wish you could take me today?" he asked with his puppy eyes.

I really wasn't up to walking around more than I had too. And I didn't want him all in my business. It's hard to lie around him.

"Um… Nicole is on her way and we're hanging out."

I thought about my plans for Tuesday. I was going to be busy searching for a secret wedding dress. I didn't want to promise him that I would take him on Tuesday. But I also didn't want my mom prying on why I couldn't take him sooner.

"Um… I'll take you early Tuesday Moring. I plan to hang out with Ava and Nicole on Tuesday.

"Ok… Whatever. Thanks."

"Well how was the movie last night?" mom asked.

"It was ok… not big like X-Men two… But I liked it. It helped that the lead character was absolutely gorgeous."

"Hmm… I should ask your dad to take me this week. He's been so busy with work... he needs to relax."

"Well you should go to dinner and go to a romantic hotel in Seattle?"

"Hmm that sounds like a _wonderful _idea. I'll try to surprise your dad with everything. I'll try to plan everything for Wednesday. I could get a better rate mid- week."

Yes… get them out of town for a night or two. I think I'm a genius. I hid my excitement of my parents possible mini get away. My mother had a glimmer in her eyes like she was thinking of something I didn't want to know about. Yuck she's probably thinking about having sex with my dad. I shuttered.

"What?" she questioned.

"I know what you were thinking about."

"Well how you think you got here."

"Ok Mom… enough."

"Yeah Mom… please," Matt cut in.

I took a step and limped.

"Honey what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"Oh Nicole and I were doing aerobics this morning… I think I hurt myself. I'm so stiff."

Yet another lie. Boy they are piling up.

"Oh… You wanna go to the doctors and check it out?" my mother asked.

"No… I'll just walk it off."

"Ok… but let me know if it gets worst," she said a bit worried.

"I will," I promised.

It was an empty promise… I didn't want an x-ray. I feared what it would do if I was pregnant. I limped over to the sofa and took a seat. Matt took his bags and ran upstairs to put them away. Then he rumbled down the steps and plopped beside me grinning.

"What is it?" I questioned. It looked like he wanted something.

"Nothing… I can't sit next to my sister?"

"Not when you're looking like _that_."

Mom went to the den to do something. I narrowed my eyes at Matt hoping he would spill it.

"So… what do you think a thirteen year old girl would want as a gift from someone that's just her friend but wants to be more?"

"Ooh... I see now. You're talking about Ashley… right?"

"Well summer's almost over… and I kinda wanna stake my claim before school starts back up."

"Well Matt… you know her better than me."

"Well can you help me pick out something when you take me shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Oh… Can you write me a poem to so I can give it to her?"

"You want _me_ to write a poem for you to use as if you wrote it?"

"Yeah… you have a problem with that? You could do it in no time… then she would be mine."

He started chuckling.

"You can't start off a relationship with lies Matt. I can _help _you… But I won't write it."

"Ahh! Nessie why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't think I was being difficult… I thought I was just being honest. No woman wants to later find out that something as intimate as a poem wasn't even from someone's heart. If that's the case just get her a really nice card and sign it."

Matt looked at me disgusted.

"Damn… it's that deep huh?" I said.

"Well I really _like _her."

"Well just tell her stupid."

He rolled his eyes and picked up the remote.

"Hey I was about to watch something."

"I have no proof of that. I have the remote."

"Well I would have had the remote if you weren't asking me to be your ghost writer punk. "

Honestly I wouldn't care that much. But I really didn't feel like going to my room or the den because of how my hip feels.

"Give me the remote or I'm posting your baby pictures all over my Facebook."

"I was adorable… go ahead."

"I have all of mom's pictures on my computer… _All _of them."

Matt's eyes widened in fear. I guess he realized how many embarrassing pictures I had access too.

"You wearing makeup… On the potty… Wearing a _dress_… I could go on," I teased.

"I hate you… you wouldn't."

"Ha! You love me and you know it… and yes… I would."

"Here," he said as he tossed the remote in my lap.

"Aww… You gave up so soon."

"I'm going to play Halo and call Trevor to come over."

"Whatever?" I shrugged.

"Well don't forget that you're taking me shopping tomorrow white bread."

He got up and smirked. Then picked up a pillow from the sofa and smacked me in the head with it and ran upstairs.

"Mom… Matt just smacked me in the head!"

"Leave your sister alone," she called out from the den.

I turned on the TV. There was nothing to watch… I couldn't even enjoy my triumph. I gazed blankly at the TV not really interested on what was on. After a while I started to get sleepy. I guess I haven't had a lot of sleep in the last few days and it was catching up to me. I dozed off and later woke up by the door bell. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. "Ouch," I said out loud. My side was hurting. Damnit. I wish this pain would just go away. Should I be putting ice on my hip or something? I limped over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Nicole.

"Hey Nicole."

"Hey what's up May… are you ready to go?"

"Um… Yeah. I just have to get my purse."

My mother walked into the living room.

"Hi Nicole. You look really nice today," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks," Nicole replied.

"So what are you girls getting into today?" my mother asked.

"Oh… the usual. Hanging out with the crew. We might go shopping and out to eat. I owe my body a few fat calories since I worked out this morning."

Nicole looked me up and down.

"May needs to start exercising more. Poor kid even couldn't do a back kick without tumbling to the ground."

"Renesmee did you stretch properly?" mom asked.

"I don't know about that? I kinda cheated and stretched quickly."

"Well you've learned your lesson now huh?"

"Yeah Mom. I'll stick to dancing and leave the excising to the pros."

"It would be nice if we started exercising together… all of us. We can join a gym and have abs by next summer," my mother stated.

I smirked my lips. I couldn't really see me in a gym. I'm not the most athletic type. Maybe someday I'll join a gym. I'm pretty sure after I have kids I'm going to want to try my best to keep my figure. My mom snapped back with me and didn't even look like she was pregnant at few weeks after I was born. I hope I can do the same.

"Umm… Don't know about the gym. We can watch the exercise shows on On Demand or do Zumba. That commercial really makes you wanna buy the DVD's."

"Yeah… and you love dancing. That would be perfect. I'll look on line today and order it for us."

"Cool," I said.

"I won't mind doing Zumba with you guys," Nicole said.

"Oh… how was the movie last night?" my mom asked.

"It was good. I'm so in love with the lead actor," Nicole said.

"He is cute. I will have to ask Mr. Cullen to take me this week."

"Oh… I'm sure you will enjoy it," Nicole said smiling.

"Well see you guys later," my mom said.

"See ya Mrs. Cullen."

"Bye Mom."

"I hope you guys have fun."

Nicole and I walked to her car. I was limping a little. She looked me up and down with a weird expression.

"Try not to work out so hard next time," she said sarcastically.

"Noted."

We paused as we looked at both of our cars.

"I think we should take both cars. You should drop your car home then I'll drive you home from the market then go to Jacob's.

"Ok," she agreed.

We didn't spend much time in the market. I had an idea of what I wanted to buy. I bought streak, potatoes, and fresh broccoli. I also bought some garlic and spices just in case he didn't have them at his house. I wanted it to taste exactly how I make it all of the time for my family. Nicole has had my steak too... and she loves it as well.

"Damn I wish you were cooking for me," Nicole said.

"I'll cook dinner at my house soon and you can come over."

"Ok."

We walked near the dairy section. I got goose bumps from the change in temperature.

"You sure you don't wanna buy some whip cream?" Nicole asked. "I mean even if you don't buy or cook desert… you could substitute your body as desert," she said with a sly grin.

"Umm... Yeah this might come in handy."

I put two cans in the cart smiling thinking of the possibilities.

"Two cans?"

"He's a big man," I said chuckling.

"Hey… we should go back to the fruit so you can get some strawberries."

"Good idea."

After we left the market I drove Nicole home. I was so excited to cook for Jacob. I really wanted him to know that his future wife could cook. I said goodbye to Nicole and headed to the reservation. I turned my iPod on and searched for my country mix. It's basically a mix of Rascal Flats, Lady Antebellum, Sugarland, Taylor Swift, and Carrie Underwood. Don't like all country… mostly the main stream. I don't think Jacob likes country that much. The CD's in his room were mostly Rap and R&B. I had a few of the songs I saw in his room that I downloaded. Come to think of it… I should be making a play list for our honeymoon. List all of the songs that I always wanted to make love to… Like a few Robin Thicke songs. Oh… and I have to have Teena Marie. I still can't get over that she's gone.

I reached the reservation. It's easier for me to find his house in the daylight. I'm terrible with navigation if I have to leave it up to myself. Plus when it's dark it intimidates me because I still fear that I could get lost. I pulled up to his house. I heard faint music coming from the garage. Wow… He was playing Lifehouse. Even if it was the radio… I was still impressed. I fell in love with that group when I was a little girl from watching my mother's Smallville DVD's. Plus my Aunt Alice loved them and made me a copy of every song that she had of them. I carefully got out of the car and oddly walked to the garage. The pain in my hip was numbing a little.

"Jake?" I called out before I reached the garage door.

"Hey Babe," he called out.

Jacob walked towards me and kissed my lips. He had a white T-shirt in that had oil smudges on it. He looked like he came from out of an ad or something advertising ruggedness… or just pure sexiness.

"You have bags?"

"Yes… in the trunk."

We walked back to my car. He looked at the way I was walking. I was trying my best not to limp. But that was almost impossible. The trip to the market helped I guess? I'm getting use to the feeling. The pain comes and goes though.

"Aww Ness… your hip doesn't feel any better? Give me the keys… you don't have to walk to the car."

"Um… Only a little bit."

Jacob took my keys out of my hand and walked to my car. He opened the trunk and took the two bags of groceries out. His front door was unlocked so I just went inside. He quickly came in the door and put the bags in the kitchen. Jake placed the steaks in the fridge, washed his hands and forearms, and walked back in the living room. I was still trying to make my pitiful way to the sofa. He took off his t-shirt and opened his arms for me and embraced me in a hug. Boy I really needed it. He has no idea of what I went through physically just to go to the market. But I wasn't going to whine. He lifted me about an inch off of the floor in his embrace.

"Oh that feels so good," I said as he put me back down. "Jake can I get that back rub tonight that I mentioned a few days ago?"

"Sure Baby. You know you could have asked me to get the food, especially if you didn't feel that well. I would have gone to the market. Let me guess… you're completely stubborn."

"Not completely," I smirked.

Jacob held me in his arms and kissed me. I moved over to the sofa and sat down. It felt so good to sit on something so comfortable. He followed me and went to sit down. I put my hand out to stop him and he looked at me strangely. I've been horny for the past few hours. I think my mind was just being cruel knowing that I couldn't really do anything. I started to take his pants off and his expression changed from _what the hell is she doing_… to amused.

"Ness," he breathed.

"I wanna suck your dick," I moaned.

"Hmm… That sounds good."

I grabbed him in my hand. He was already rock hard. It was so hot compared to my palm. I took him in my mouth and he started to moan.

"Oh my God Ness… that feels so fuckin' good."

I sucked up and down his shaft. Only his head and a few inched down. My gag reflex wouldn't allow me to go any deeper. I looked up at him and smiled… then licked my tongue over his head.

"Baby I wanna fuck you so bad," he groaned.

"Fuck my mouth," I begged.

Jake took the back of my head and started bobbing my head onto him. He must have forgotten that I had a gag reflex for a split second… or he couldn't help himself. But he shoved my head onto his dick farther than usual. He gasped when his dick went farther into my mouth. I guess he took _fuck my mouth_ too literally. I tried to hold the gag back… and I did successfully but still had to pull away to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry… was that too deep?" he breathed.

"Yeah… but I'm ok."

I started vigorously sucking his dick again. I wanted to make him come since we probably won't have sex in awhile. Jacob's appetite for sex was so much greater than what I was use to. I also became accustomed to having sex with him as much as we did. I missed having him inside me too. But if I spread my legs, or rest on my knees… my hip starts aching like all hell… and I want it to heal by the time of our honeymoon. Jacob moans became louder and I knew he was close to coming. I feared for my dress because I knew that I wouldn't be able to take all of it in my mouth. Some of it would wind up all over me even if I tried. Jacob backed away from me. My mouth made a pop sound when he came out of it. "Lay down," he said in a husky voice. I lay down on the couch and he got on his knees and started caressing my leg. He brought one hand up my thigh and touched my clit through my panties. I moaned out load. He leaned down and kissed me while he moved the fabric of my panties to insert two fingers.

"Damn… you're so wet Baby," he breathed.

"That's because I love sucking your dick."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Mmm humm."

He started moving his fingers in and out. Then he stuck one of his fingers in my ass and I jumped a bit.

"Ooh," I moaned.

"Relax Baby."

He started kissing me. I reached for his dick and started caressing it. I started pulling on it trying to let him know that I wanted it back in my mouth. I didn't care if he came on my face or dress. I had an extra outfit in the trunk of my car. I would have to explain why I changed my clothes if mom or dad noticed… but I could come up with something. I really hate lying to my parents like I've done so frequently over the past few days… but what could I say? _I changed my dress because it was splattered with my boyfriends come._ _A boyfriend you have no clue about because I'm jail bait for a few more days? _I tugged on his dick some more and started squirming from anticipation.

"I want it in my mouth again," I moaned.

"Yeah Baby?"

He moved his dick so that it was in front of my face and guided it into my mouth. He added another finger inside me ramming them at a faster pace. It made me lose focus on sucking him. He used his free hand to put his dick back in my mouth. I moaned on him and I noticed that his knees slightly buckled. I wanted to be focused on making _him_ come… but all I could think about was his fingers inside me and the way they made me feel. I was so close to coming. I pulled away from his dick.

"Fuck Jacob!" I yelled as the pressure built up.

"Come for me Baby," he groaned.

He leaned over and put one of my breasts in his mouth and started sucking and licking it. Oh my God it felt so good. I rolled my hips and regretted it once the pain hit me. It was so hard for me to lay still.

"Oh my God Jacob… Oww…. Yes…Yes!"

"That's it Baby… Come for me."

I screamed out loud as I came. Jacob kissed his way down my stomach and licked the top of my pussy then swept his tongue across my clit.

"I wanna suck that come out of you Baby."

"Jake," I moaned.

He moved his body to the opposite end of the sofa and stuck his tongue deep in my crease. I wanted to spread my legs wide for him but knew I was limited. It was killing me. Jacob put his arm under me and lifted me a bit and rested my legs onto his shoulders. He looked up at me to see if I was ok. "I'm ok," I breathed. He devilishly grinned at me like he always does and dived in. In less than a minute I was coming again. Jacob licked and sucked me clean like he said he would. I was panting trying to catch my breath. He moved up my body and started kissing and licking my stomach. I weakly ran my fingers through his hair. I had no strength at all. I felt so tired and drained. He came up to my neck and gently bit it.

"Umm you taste so good," he growled near my ear.

"Oh God Jacob. That was… that was _amazing_."

"I'm glad my Baby enjoyed it."

"Oh… but I didn't make you come. I still will suck your dick for you."

"That's ok. You look like you're gonna fall asleep at any minute."

He carefully lifted me from the sofa and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down and took off his clothes and lay beside me.

"Rest Baby... I'll wake you in a few hours."

"I wanna start dinner," I said then yawned.

"Dinner can wait… or I'll cook it for you."

"But I wanted to cook you dinner," I said half out of it.

"You'll have plenty of other opportunities to cook for your man. Let me cook for you. You go to sleep."

"But…"

"Shh... Go to sleep."

Jacob sat up and started massaging my back. I moaned because it felt so good. It was unfair that he did this. It would only make me more relaxed and sleepy. He slid my dress over my head. Once his palms touched my bare skin I knew I didn't have a fighting chance to stay up. His large hands firmly pressed on my back. It was so relaxing. When he moved to the small of my back I got sexually turned on and felt my lips swell. I let out a different moan… one only relating to sexual pleasure.

"Oooh."

"That feels good?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," I breathed. "Jake… you're so good to me."

"That's because I love you Baby."

"Ooh… I love you too."

He bent over and kissed the middle of my back on my spine. His hands moved down to my ass and started massaging it. He hovered over me and licked the bottom of my spine until he reached the crack of my ass. I gasped and woke up a bit. "Jake," I said nervously. Did he really want me to rest? Shit he's turning me on so much. Jake slid his hands all the way up my back then slid them back down and squeezed my ass.

"Jake," I panted. "You're not making me wanna sleep… You're making me wanna fuck you."

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to make you more relaxed."

"What… by making me wet?"

"Oh… well… I won't kiss your back then if it's making you… Um … Wanna fuck me."

Oh my God. I swear he's using reverse psychology on me. Of course I want him to kiss my back. That feels so good.

"Can I try something… and you tell me if you can take it or not."

"Hmm... What are you talking about?"

"Well… from looking at you from back here… and let me say it's a beautiful view… I could make love to you from behind and you won't have to arch your back or lift your Ass… you could just stay still flat on the bed and not hurt your hip."

What he said was so appealing. I wanted to feel him inside me. My breathing deepened and I think he took that as a hint that I agreed with his theory… which I did. He started rubbing my ass then slid a finger inside me.

"Mmm… Jacob."

"Yes Baby."

"Oohhh… You know I want you inside me."

Jacob stood up from the bed and took off his underwear. He hovered over top of me again and kissed the back of my ear. "I'll go slow," he breathed. I nodded my head yes. Jacob took his hand and guided himself in me. We both gasped as his head slid in. He pushed himself slowly inside me until he couldn't go anymore. I gripped the pillow and moaned loudly. "Baby are you ok?" he asked lovingly. I nodded my head yes. He started moving in and out slowly.

"Ooohh," I moaned.

"Oh my God… your pussy feels so good."

Jacob continued moving into me fucking me from an angle. I moaned his name over and over then cursed a few times. Jacob grunted and started fucking me harder. His momentum jerked my body. I didn't notice it that much… but I did feel my hip aching a bit. I guess the pleasure was telling the pain the shut the hell up.

"Oh God Jacob… I'm gonna come!" I yelled. Jacob started thrusting in me faster. I guess he forgot that my hip hurt. Also I wasn't protesting at all… only moaned deeper. The bed springs were squeaking away and his head board was banging into his wall. I gripped the pillow tightly as I came. "Shit!" I yelled. Jacob growled and grunted repeatedly until he exploded inside me. "Fuck Ness… Oh my God!" He moaned as I felt his dick pulsate along with my walls. I lie on the bed and felt so heavy… like gravity was changing somehow. My body felt so relaxed even though I was in slight pain. Jacob's warm arms were wrapped around my body shielding me from the reality that I had to leave him in a few hours. But as each second passed… I knew that my new reality of being his wife was approaching. My breathing settled down. He kissed and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you Gorgeous," he breathed in my ear.

"I love you too Jake," I said barely audible as I was being taken under. I quickly fell asleep not even trying to resist the pull.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to the delicious smell of steak and potatoes cooking. I was really hungry too. I sat up and looked around. It looked like dusk. My Jacob actually cooked for me. I slid out of the bed and flinched. I guess that wasn't such a good idea… even though he was gentle. Well… gentle until we both started to come. My body was defiant and arched up towards Jacob so that I could feel him pound in me even more as I came. Now I'm paying the price. I went to the bathroom to pee and brushed my teeth. Jacob had an extra toothbrush in his medicine cabinet. It was purple too. I wonder if he got this for me? I should have a few things here come to think about it… like extra clothes and toiletries. Shit I'll be _living _here in less than a week and a half. I'm sure it would be odd trying to pack my things with my parents yelling over me cursing me out because I just got married behind their backs. I should just bring my stuff over here little by little at a time without it being noticed.

I put my clothes back on. I noticed how wet I was; it was probably just Jake's come. I think he could win an award for the biggest load. Does it get absorbed in my body at all? Silly question. Whatever. I'll take a shower when I get home. I walked in the living room and glanced around. I didn't see Jacob and my heart dropped for a split second. Then I heard clanking noises from the kitchen.

"Jake?"

"Hey Baby… sleeping Beauty is awake," he called out from the kitchen.

"Awake and starving."

"Well come and eat. Do you wanna sit at the dining room table or at the sofa?"

"Um… Sofa."

I would be much closer to him if we sat on the sofa.

"Oh that smells so good," I said.

I inhaled deeper and it just made me hungrier. Jacob put the food on the plates and brought them to the coffee table.

"You want me to get the drinks?" I asked.

"Sure."

I opened the fridge and saw White Grape Juicy Juice and Sprite. So he already likes that juice or he bought it after he met me?

"Do you want juice?"

"Yes please."

"Hey… you know this is the juice that I always get when I go to the store with my mom. It's the juice I gave you the first day we met. Did you always buy this juice? I'm just curious."

He chuckled.

"No… I bought it after I met you. It's really good. I never tasted it before that day."

"Oh."

I poured both of us glasses and joined him on the sofa. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Let me know what you think," he said.

I cut a piece and took a bite.

"Oh my God this is heaven Baby."

"Thanks."

Shit it tastes as good as mine... even taste different like he did something to it that I have no clue. It may be better… but my brain can't admit that.

"Oh my God I was so hungry."

"Well dig in."

"What is that I taste?"

I was trying to think of a spice maybe it was a marinade… but it was so good.

"What?"

"Something... I'm not use to but it's so good."

"I don't know? My magic hands were on it?"

"Please tell me how you made it," I begged.

"Ok."

Jacob listed all of the ingredients he used and what he did for his marinade.

"Wow… that's some good stuff there."

We ate dinner. I was completely stuffed. I felt like a fat cow. I wanted to place my hand on my belly like Al Bundy from Married with Children… but that wouldn't be too lady like.

"God... I didn't think you could eat all of that," Jacob said astonished.

"I told you I could get down with the best of them."

"You didn't eat that much when I cooked the spaghetti the other day."

"I was more hungry today I guess."

"Humph... maybe my sperm got to that egg huh?"

I chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure my appetite wouldn't change that quickly silly."

"Maybe not."

Jacob leaned over and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Nicole and I are going to pick out my wedding dress tomorrow in Port Angeles."

"Ok… I'm sure you will have fun."

I thought about the balance in my bank account. It would really break me if I bought Nicole's Maid of Honor dress. I mean… I told her I would buy it and I know she's on a major budget only working part time since she's in school. I'm entering this marriage with only a few hundred dollars to my name if I don't count on the money my dad will give me if I ask for something I really need. I wonder if Jake would mind helping me buy Nicole's dress?

"Baby… I was wondering. I don't plan on getting a really expensive wedding dress. Could I also use your card to get Nicole's Maid of Honor dress?"

"Sure that wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh thanks… I would have really been stretching it if I had to buy it. It's tradition that the bride pays for the Maid of Honor's dress."

"Hey don't worry about money. You know just ask me if you need anything."

"I kinda feel _weird_ asking," I muttered.

"Why? If I have it you have it. I won't have a fit if you ask me for something you want."

"It's just not… well it's something I'm not use to. The most I got from a boyfriend was a winter coat."

He chuckled.

"Baby… I'm more than your boyfriend."

"I… I know."

"Would it make you feel better if I just put money in your account for you?"

"Huh?"'

"You have a savings account right?"

If you can call it that.

"Yeah."

"Well I can open another one up at my bank."

"Oh… you don't have to do that."

"I want to. What if you needed money for an emergency and I wasn't around? Or you just wanted to buy something?"

"Well ok," I said hesitantly.

I didn't really know how I felt about all of this. But I did know that if I had to go to the market for my husband… my dear daddy wouldn't be footing the bill. I don't have a job now. My job was to be a student... my dad's exact words.

"I'll open an account in your name at my bank tomorrow… ok Love."

"Thanks Jacob. You're so sweet you're giving me cavities."

He chuckled. I just love hearing him laugh. I wish I was a comedian so I could hear him laugh all day. Jake rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah dinner _was_ good," I said.

"Thanks… you can cook me steak sometime this week if you want. You know steak is one of my favorite foods."

"Ok… one day this week then."

"Perfect."

I sighed.

"Oh… I wish I didn't have to go home. I was thinking that I should start bringing some of my things over here… since it will probably be difficult to pack once we're married with my parents being pissed off at me."

"OK… I'll make some room for your clothes."

"Thanks, Baby."

I hope he understands that I have _a lot_ of clothes. Well I'm sure I can use one of his bedrooms to store my clothes if his closet doesn't have space.

"Do you have stuff in the other bedroom closets?"

"I just have to move some stuff around. Since your mind is already on my spare bedrooms… I take it you have a lot of clothes?"

"Well my closet is the length of my bedroom and it's pretty full."

"Ok… I'll see what I can do."

"Oh... don't go through too much trouble. I can cut half of it down and store the rest. You know I don't plan fitting everything for too long."

Jacob smiled catching on to what I was saying.

"Yeah hopefully I will be buying you maternity clothes soon Gorgeous."

I smiled at him and caressed his face.

"Speaking of clothes… what time are you looking for the dress?"

"I have an appointment at 1 o'clock at Black Diamond in Port Angeles. But before that I have to take Matt shopping for school clothes. My mom tried to get him shirts yesterday but it didn't work out. My mom… she tries to dress him like a clown sometimes. They only got jeans and sneakers because they couldn't agree on shirts. I figured I would just take him to ease the stress. I'll let him get whatever he wants. My mom gave me some money to get him around two weeks of shirts. He also wants me to help him pick out a gift for this girl he likes. He has the biggest crush on her."

"Aww… That's cute."

"He also wanted me to write him a poem for her."

"Not before you write me mine. I'm still waiting ya know."

"I'm sorry Baby. I really haven't had time to _think_. I need a clear head."

"Well… what's clouding your mind?"

"Everything," I scoffed.

His eyebrow went up.

"I mean… just preparing for everything." _and the guilt that's eating away at me for lying to my parents. _"And sometimes I feel like I can't exhale until it's all over… until we're married. But I will… I love you so much… I just have to put it in words."

"Oh I love you too Baby. Ok I'll be patient," he said grinning.

We talked for about an hour after dinner and I headed off home. It really was killing me each time I had to leave him. How sappy this is that I almost have tears in my eyes because I'm going to miss him. Get a grip Nessie.

I got home and talked to my mother briefly then went to bed. I needed my energy for tomorrow to take Matt shopping and look for my wedding dress. I fell asleep in no time partly because I was full and had some of the most amazing orgasms when he ate me out and made love to me… well during the end it turned into fucking. I still don't think that that was a good idea for my hip… But at least it's not killing me. I noticed that I woke up a few hours later just staring at the ceiling. I couldn't go back to sleep. I was missing Jake terribly. I started tossing and turning… even putting a pillow in between my legs. I huffed out of frustration. I sleep so much better when he's next to me. I did this act for a few hours… even saw the sun light creep in my room. Around 8 a.m. I finally dozed off.

I woke up in a few hours because I heard faint rap music. "Wake up punk… Wake up punk," Matt said while he was dancing with his iPod in his ears. I looked at my clock on the night stand and it was 10:32. Shit! I have to take him shopping first.

"Oh Shit… I'm sorry Matt," I gasped.

"Get your ass up… Get your ass up," he rapped not even meeting my eyes still lost in his song dancing.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes," I promise.

"I'll be down stairs… I'll be down stairs," he said dancing out of my room.

Damn I was knocked out of it. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I didn't bother washing my hair so I just put it in a pony tail. I figured I could pick up something to eat at the mall. I felt like a zombie. Oh my God I need to go back to sleep. I crept down stairs and mom was in the kitchen with dad.

"Hey Renesmee," dad said excited to see me.

"Hi Dad," I said cheerfully.

I was actually happy to _see_ him. I've been away at Jacob's when get gets home from work. I was surprised how much I missed him. I hugged his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey school is about to start. You're mentally ready?" he asked.

"Of course… I can't wait. I feel like I should just move in early with Nicole since I'm there so often. Like could I move tomorrow?"

What possessed me to say that? Well the idea is rattling in their heads… too late to take it back.

"Was the main reason for in a few weeks was because of my age?"

Both of my parents glanced at each other. My mother smiled.

"Well it would feel weird for you to be out on your own at _seventeen_," my mother said.

"Oh Mom… really? One and a half weeks. If I had a dorm I would be moving sooner."

"Yeah… you're right about that," my mother admitted.

I was getting so freaked out that I opened this can of worms.

"What do you think Edward? It's only one and a half weeks. Nicole is an adult. She's twenty one. Renesmee's level of responsibility wasn't going to somehow drastically change between now and a few weeks when we planned for her to move," my mother stated.

It looked like my mother was on my side with this one. Go Mom!

"Well you can move on the day before your birthday," my father said.

"Really… oh thanks dad," I said sarcastically. "The day before my birthday."

"But when you do move… we expect you to be responsible," my father said sternly.

"Yes Dad."

"School work always comes first."

"I know Dad."

"You should go to bed at a reasonable time on school nig…"

"Edward... she knows," my mother cut in. "We raised her right… Stop worrying so much. I was a married woman only a few months older than her. Did you treat _me_ like a child?"

My father was silenced. I tried to hide my TRUE excitement.

"So are you going to paint the room over her house?" my mother asked.

I have no intentions at all to paint her room. I won't be living there that long. What one day? This is a transition for me. A sweet transition that allows one additional night to spend with Jake before we get married.

"Yeah in a few weeks."

"Well you should get it done before school starts since you have free time now," my mom said smiling.

"I don't really know how I want it to be decorated."

"Ok… are you hungry? Matt already ate."

"Um… I'll just get something at the mall."

I was really cutting it short. Hopefully Matt can pick out his clothes quickly so I can pick up Nicole and go to Port Angeles in time for my appointment. "Ok Dear," my mother said. She looked disappointed like she really wanted me to eat some french toast and eggs. Hell I was disappointed too but I had to get out of here.

Matt and I rushed out the house.

"Cool… I can't wait to get your room and I'll have my own bathroom… sweet!"

I smirked at him. "So ah… When do you plan to get your junk out of my new room?"

"Damn Matt… can I _pack_? I still have like a week… jeez."

"OK… but everything needs to be cleared out by the weekend of your birthday. I've been plotting on your room for months… years really. The first thing I'ma do is get that purple crap off the walls."

I gave him an evil look.

"Gosh... don't kill me."

I had a sharp pain in my hip and my hand went to it immediately.

"What… you still jacked up from exercising?"

"Yeah… so we're gonna make this trip short. No lolly gagging. I have something to do later with Nicole at 1 o'clock… and I don't feel like walking around all morning."

I looked at my cell to see the time.

"Once we get to the mall you have forty to fifty minutes top to pick out what you want. Then I have to take you back home."

"Ok… so busy. You're probably not doing anything _really_ important anyway."

"Look… I'm doing you a favor remember."

"Ok... ok."

We got in the car and drove off to the mall. I gave him all of the money that mom gave me and let him shop on his own. I told him that he better answer his phone if I called him and sat down near the water fountain. I took out my cell phone to text Jacob. _Good morning. _I didn't know if he was at work or not. I didn't want to disturb him if he was busy working on a car. A few minutes later my phone rang; it was him.

"Hi," I said excited.

"Hey Baby. Good morning to you too."

"Are you busy?"

"Well not too busy for you. I'm just working on installing some breaks on a Honda Accord."

"Oh."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with my brother. I'm sitting on a bench waiting for him to finish shopping."

"Oh… how do you feel?"

"Um… I'm ok. My hip hurts a little. Other than that I'm a little tired. I almost overslept this morning. I was supposed to be at the mall an hour ago."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"No… I couldn't really." _I think I feel asleep at eight in the morning?_

"Why?"

"Umm… I don't know. I seemed restless for awhile. I guess I was having weird dreams. Also I missed having your body heat pressed up against me."

"Oh… I didn't sleep well either… I missed you too. The scent of your shampoo was still on one of the pillows. The smell only teased me that you were not with me."

"Aww Jake. When you say things like that it just makes me wanna run to you."

"Well you're coming over after you look for the dresses right?"

"Yes… what time do you get off of work?"

"I should be home by 5pm. You can come early if you want and use your key."

"Ok… I just may be knocked out in your bed. I'm so tired."

"Aw Baby."

I was thinking that I should pick up some fast food on my way to Jacob's. I don't feel like cooking and he might be hungry when he gets home from working.

"Um… You want me to pick something up to eat?" I said.

"No that's ok. I'll pick something up. What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know I guess a pizza."

"Ok what do you want on it?"

"Pepperoni, mushrooms, and green peppers. Oh I hate olives by the way."

"Noted… I hate olives too."

I chuckled.

"Well that sounds like a good pizza. I'll get it before I come home. Hey you know Ava and Eric are having a cookout Saturday. We were invited."

"Oh really? That sounds fun."

"But I want you to meet the guys before the cook out. Jared and Embry have been dying to meet you. Jared's wife Kim too.

"Ok… I can't wait to meet them too."

I've seen pictures of everybody. Just need to meet them. The background of the shop was really noisy. I heard some men yelling.

"What's that all about?"

"Oh that's just Eric and Jimmy messin' around."

"Oh… well I don't wanna keep you. You have work to do."

"You have to stop by the shop one day to meet the guys."

"Ok… Umm… I can bring you something to eat."

"Umm… That sounded sexy."

"Oh God… I was talking about _food_."

"Well that's edible too."

I giggled.

"Well I hope you find a dress you like"

"I'm not that picky. I'm sure I can find a simple pretty dress. Oh… can I get Nicole's shoes too for her dress?"

"Sure Babe. Get whatever yall need."

"Thanks."

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too."

"_Oh my God he's whipped,_" I heard someone in the garage yell.

"Shut up man," Jacob said. "At least I have a woman… What you have a blow up doll and your hand?"

"_Damn he told you,"_ another voice called out.

I laughed.

"You getting teased Jake."

"Whatever… it doesn't bother me. They can tease me all they want. I'm coming home to _you_."

"Yes you are. Who was that anyway?"

"That was Girfriendless Jimmy."

"Oh I guess I'll meet him when I come down this week."

"Yeah… the idiot should be here."

"Well I'll see you later today. I miss you so much Jake."

"Aw Baby I miss you too."

"_Kill me know!"_ Someone yelled.

"Fuck you Man… Oh I'm sorry Ness."

"That's ok… That was an appropriate use of foul language."

Jacob chuckled.

"You know when I really enjoy hearing you curse?" I said in a sexy voice.

"Hmm… When?"

"When you're fucking me about to come. My God that turns me on."

He cleared his throat.

"Not a good idea getting me hard in front of all of my employees," he whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry… are you hard?" I said still in a sexy voice.

This was my personal pay back for when he wouldn't eat me out and he tortured me forever before he did it.

"I gotta go Babe."

"_Jake_."

"Ness," he growled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess that big dick _is_ hard. Shame I'm not there to lick and suck it."

"Ok… see ya when I get home," he said rushed trying to get me off of the phone. Then he said, "I love you." and hung up the phone.

Damnit he hung up on me. I quickly texted him back _Whatever punk! I hope you know that my pussy is sopping wet waiting for you to ram your hard dick in me._

Ha! Hang up on me. I'll guarantee a hard on. He should be glad that I don't have naked pictures of me on my phone. Hmmm… Well not now? I got up and went to the bathroom. I had to pee anyway. I pulled up my shirt and took out a boob and took a picture of it. I titled it _You Want This. _Then I sent it to his cell phone. Hanging up on me… I can do this all freakn' day. I took a few more interesting pictures. I didn't bother turning off the sound, so the girl in the stall next to me probably thought that I was crazy having a photo shot in the germy mall bathroom. Jacob texted me _My God woman! _I giggled_. _Yes she thinks I'm gone. She muttered, "What the fuck?" She flushed the toilet and left the stall. Then I heard the sink turn on. The water made the urge to pee stronger… but I wasn't done. I texed back _You wanna know why I'm doing this?_ A few seconds later he texed me back. _Yes… please tell me_. I was so giddy while I texted him back. _Because I can! _I quickly put my phone up and went to the bathroom. I couldn't hold it any longer. Ahh that felt good... Peeing and getting him back.


	11. Chapter 11

I got a fruit smoothie. I wasn't really in the mood for any of the food in the food court. My appetite was kinda weird today. I sat on the bench in the same spot near the water fountain. It was getting close to the dead line that I gave Matt. I texted him asking him to hurry up and meet me where I left him. I called Ava to thank her for inviting us to the cook out. She was happy to hear from me. She asked me what size I wore. It threw me off at first… then she told me it was for lingerie. I guess she planned on getting me something for my dreaded bachelorette part that Nicole was planning. I was appreciative for her to think of me. We agreed to try to go to the movies this weekend with our men. Her schedule was pretty full until then. I told her that I was looking for my wedding dress later today. She asked me to send her a picture of it once I found it. I noticed the time and told her I had to hunt down my brother so I could make it to Port Angeles on time.

"Hey… what's your name on Facebook?"

"My real name… Renesmee Cullen."

"Ok… I'm not even sure if I wrote it down right but Jacob said it was spelled r-e-n-e-s-m-e-e… Is that right?"

I chuckled.

"Yes… that's right."

"Oh… Ok. I'll send you a friend request now."

"Um… Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Honey… what is it?"

"Can you temporarily change your profile picture? My mom stalks me on Facebook and keeps on poking me. She would wonder why Tiffany is named _Ava."_

Ava giggled.

"Well… my account is private so she can't go through my pictures. I'll change my profile picture… I don't mind. I'll change it to my favorite cartoon character until the gig is up."

"What cartoon character is that?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Stewie from Family Guy."

"Oh… that show is funny. I just started watching it. I missed so many seasons."

"l have all of the seasons on DVD. I would say you could borrow them… but I'm sure you'll be too busy to watch them within the coming weeks. And I can't live without them for _too _long."

"That's ok. I'll get the first season on DVD sometime soon."

We said goodbye and I texed Matt. He texed me back in a minute saying that he was on his way. I waited patiently… well not really patiently because I was tapping my foot. I finally spotted him. He had bags full of clothes. Hopefully he shopped responsibly and didn't blow his money on expensive things.

"We have to go _now_."

"Ok… ok. Where are you guys going anyway?"

"A spa."

"_Oh_."

He looked at me strangely like he knew I was lying.

"Well… whatever you say," he said with a sly grin.

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to pick up something for Ashley. You can look on line. She may want some lotion from Bath and Body Works."

"That's a good idea. What scent should I choose?"

"Oh… well I really like Mango Mandarin and Pear Berry."

"Ok… I'll ask mom can I use her credit card. Any scents you like but _don't_ wear?"

"Huh?"

"Just that… you know I don't want to be reminded of my sis if I'm trying to kiss her."

I laughed out loud.

"Ok... ok I get your point. Um... I like Sweat Pea but I don't wear it anymore because it makes me cough. I really can't take floral scents so I stick with the fruity ones."

"Ok."

"So you plan on kissing her… that better be all."

"Hey… I'm not stupid."

"No. You're a teenage boy… close to it."

Matt playfully shoved me and I almost bumped into a man.

"Oh sorry," I said to him apologetically."

He turned around to look at me and his face lit up.

"Oh no… you can bump into me _anytime_."

I nervously smiled and Matt pulled me away from him. We walked a few steps farther. The stranger kept his eyes on me. I felt so uncomfortable. He looked me up and down and licked his lips. What was he a white LL Cool J? Matt glared at him and he turned back around. If people didn't know that he was my adopted little brother… someone could mistake him for my boyfriend. He was just as tall as I was and he's not even finished growing yet.

"God Nessie… I can't take having men look at you like that. That dude was like in his forties."

"Creepy huh?"

"He was about to be on his _back_ if he kept on looking at you like that," he fumed.

It was so possible for Matt to actually take him out since he _is_ a black belt. Matt's face smoothed out as we walked farther.

"So is there someone you like now? You've been I dunno... cold when it comes to dating."

"Um… _Cold_?"

"Yeah… You have like so many guys that have crushes on you and you don't pay them any mind. Even grown men look at you like they wanna do… Ahh never mind. But I'm glad you don't pay _that_ any of attention. That dude could have been your father."

"I wouldn't say I was cold. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship."

"Heartbreak must suck. Hey you said _wasn't _as in past tense… so are you ready to be in a relationship now?"

"Well I'm not heartbroken now. John can kiss my ass for all I care."

"Well I hope you find someone special one day. Don't be such a bitch… that might scare the right guy away."

I looked at him like I was going to rip his head off.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have said bitch… That was wrong of me. Um… Let me change that to closed."

_Well I had my reasons to be closed but…_

"Ok… I'll accept that… and I won't. I know there's someone out there for me." _and his name is Jacob Black._

We reached my car and Matt put all of his bags in the trunk.

"Hurry up and drop me home so you can make your appointment." I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "You get to live out on your own in like a week. I bet you're stoked."

"Um… Happy yes."

"You're on birth control right?"

"What! Why would you ask me that?"

"Oh… just my friend's older sister just got pregnant and she's in college. I don't want that happening to you."

"Um… Gosh Matt… that's none of your business if I'm on birth control."

"Why isn't it? It's just a yes or no answer. And if it is _no_… then get on some. Wow… you're so over dramatic. Writers boy."

I shoved him and got in the car. Now I was nervous. Matt kept on staring at me. I sat down in the driver's seat.

"So do _you_ have condoms?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said casually.

I turned my entire body to face him a bit shocked. Did my little brother loose his virginity and I had no clue?

"You're still a virgin right?"

"Yeah Nessie."

"Oh."

I was so relived. I turned on my car and creped out of the parking spot. I had to get moving. I noticed my heart was racing.

"Well just make sure you use them if you ever do decide to have sex. Plus don't keep them in your wallet forever. That damages them making it easier for them to break."

"Really?"

"Yeah stupid. You're not thinking about having sex are you?"

"No… not really."

"Oh God."

"Seriously… not really. A few of my friends have lost their virginity."

"Oh God."

Hopefully Matt wasn't going to tell me that he's no longer a virgin and just was beating around the bush to tell me... he's too young.

"I'm not trying to go out like that. I'm pretty sure I can wait until I'm older."

"Yes… please wait. I don't feel like being an Aunt anytime soon."

"_Aunt_… I'm not going to get anyone knocked up."

He laughed.

"Condoms break idiot! And shit happens," I said frustrated.

"Ok… Ok… I don't feel like being in health class right now," he whined.

"Whatever."

"I won't make you an Aunt anytime soon… just make sure that you don't make me an Uncle until your ass is out of college and married."

My facial expression must have shown my recent intentions. I tried my best to clear my face… but guilt consumed me.

"What Nessie? You look like I just told you that True Blood was going to be canceled. Oh Hell… you're not pregnant are you!"

"No… No Matt. Don't be ridiculous. I don't even have a boyfriend." _Not a lie I have a fiancé. _

"Oh! You just have a guilty look or _terrified."_

He was right. I was terrified. Terrified that I couldn't hide this from him. I looked straight ahead… paying more attention to the road than humanly possible. God I hate this.

"You would tell me if you had a boyfriend right? I don't see why you would keep that a secret. You would never date a married man or a criminal." He chuckled. "You may date someone that was older than you."

Damnit… why can't I hide my facial expressions with him? My lip curled up in a tiny smile that I wanted to stay concealed.

"Nessie? Shit Nessie… You _do_ have a boyfriend. You little devil. How old is he? Is dad gonna shoot him? How old is he?"

"Matt…"

"Don't even waste your breath to lie to me Nessie. I see it all over your face. _Busted_."

The trip back home seemed longer than usual. I pulled in front of the house. Matt had a curious look on his face. I kinda realized it would be too late to add more lies. He interrogated me for the last eight minutes. He accused me of lying and promised me that he wouldn't tell mom and dad if I finally confessed.

"Matt please… I can't"

"What… you can't what?"

If he went to our parents this would fuck up a few things. But would it stop anything? In a week and a half I was marrying Jacob regardless. I just don't want the added stress of Matt knowing being tempted to tell. Temptation is a bitch.

"Nessie!"

"Matthew!" I answered at the same tone.

"Renesmee!"

Shit… He hasn't called me my real name... like forever. Tears started to form in my eyes. I knew that I would break down and cry any moment… but I had to keep it together. Useless personal prep talk because a tear fell anyway.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Matt… I'll talk to you later… I promise. But I really have to go."

The clock in my car was screaming at me. I was running late as it was.

"Sis… tell me this. Are you happy?"

"Yes… the happiest I've ever been."

"Ok… well promise me to tell me what's going on later. I need to know who's ass I have to kick if it came down to it."

I chuckled. My brother could have a fighting chance since he has two black belts. Matt got out of the car and I popped the trunk so he could get his bags. He got his bags and shut the trunk then walked to the driver's side and bent down to my level.

"I won't tell mom and dad. I'm a better secret agent than you are Nessie."

"Ok."

"I need to meet this guy. How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty five going on twenty six."

"Oh… that's not _too _bad. I thought he may be thirty or forty five. I know how much you're in love with Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp. Twenty five huh? Do I know him?"

"No… he's the mechanic that fixed my car on Friday."

"Oh… Ooohh. Hmmm... Does he treat you right?"

_My God does he._

"Yes."

"Good. Um… You didn't tell us because he's twenty five?"

"I guess so. I don't know how dad would deal with that. But I'll be eighteen in no time."

"That's true. Are you really going to tell me what this so called appointment is for?"

I glanced at the clock and knew I should have left ten minutes ago.

"I'll tell you later… ok."

"You better."

"Ok… bye Matt. I gotta go."

Matt walked past the front of my car and pointed to his eyes then at me with his two fingers as if to say _I got my eyes on you_. I weakly smirked and watched him walk to the front door. I drove off and called Nicole.

"Hey May… I though you would have been here by now."

"I just dropped off Matt from shopping. I'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

"Why do you sound funny?"

"Oh… Matt just got finished interrogating me about Jacob."

"He knows!" Nicole gasped.

"He knows that I'm dating the mechanic and his age. He promised that he wouldn't tell."

"Oh… do you think he'll tell?"

"No… I don't think so. He can be a vault when he wants to."

"Does he know that you're _engaged_?"

"No I didn't go into details. I promised that I would tell him more later."

"Oh wow… you seemed to have a draining morning. Are you up for picking out the perfect dress?"

"Sure."

"Well I'm waiting."

"Ok… I'll be there shortly."

I arrived at Nicole's house a ball of nerves. It would take some time to get to Port Angeles. She came out of the house smiling.

"Hey let's take my car. I have way more horse power."

"Fine with me."

We hopped in her car and she pushed the button to start it.

"I just love your car."

"Thanks… the push button makes me giddy too."

We got to Port Angeles in no time… partly because Nicole doesn't even know the speed limit let alone honors it. I was so nervous that we would get pulled over by the cops. I imagined my grandpa Charlie giving Nicole a warning. I don't think he would give her an actual ticket.

We arrived at the dress shop in time for our appointment. The women there were so helpful. It wasn't as stressed out as I thought the experience would be. I helped Nicole find her dress first. She picked it out from a picture in the book then tried it on. It was purple and she looked so cute in it. She picked out a pair of shoes to dye to match the dress. I was planning on getting a kitten heel. I'm not that good with heels. Lord knows what's gonna happen when I wear my stripper shoes for Jacob this week. It took some time searching through their book of dresses. I wasn't trying to get a dress that was extremely poofy and dramatic. I was going to be in Vegas not a church. We past a few short dresses. They were cute but I wanted my wedding picture to look gorgeous. I wanted my dress to be sophisticated. Nicole and I gasped once we saw the dress after we turned the page. It was long made of satin. It had one strap over the shoulder in a modern angle. It flared out gently at the hem. It was so beautiful a tear came to my eye.

"We have to see if they have it in your size before you go all Note Book on me," Nicole said.

"Ok."

We called the attendants attention and asked her if she had the dress in my size. Her name was Linda. She was Latino and very pretty. She was so helpful and nice… also one of the reasons why I wasn't so stressed out. We sat patiently for about five minutes until she returned with a dress cradled in her arms covered in plastic. "We have it Sweetie," Linda said. I squealed and clapped my hands. The dress was slightly over a thousand dollars. But it was so worth it. Linda helped me get in the dress while Nicole took pictures of us with her camera. She didn't even wait until I was in the dress. Some of the pictures were of me in my underwear. Linda zipped me up and it fit perfectly. I looked down at my cleavage and nodded in approval. It wasn't too much… but it was just enough to be sweet and sexy. I had my honeymoon night to be his whore. Well you know what I mean. I'm going all out. I gazed in the multiple mirrors and started to cry. I didn't have any make up on so I wasn't that worried. Linda handed me a tissue.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Sweetie. So the big day is coming up soon?"

"Yes… the Friday after next.

"Wow… well I'm glad you found your dress in time. And it doesn't look like we have to do any alterations."

I turned around so I could see the back of the dress. It was just as dramatic as the front.

"I just love this dress Nicole."

I turned to look at her because she didn't answer right away. She was crying with her lips poked out.

"Well who's having the Note Book moment now?"

"Shut up… you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you," she blubbered.

Linda rushed over to her and gave her a tissue. After Nicole gathered herself she took more pictures and video of me. She even used my cell phone to take some pictures so I wouldn't have to wait for her to send me hers by email. I texed Jacob that I found it. Then I texted all of my girlfriends. I sent Lisa, Dawn, and Ava a picture of it. They texted me back saying how much they loved it. Jacob texed me back saying that he loved me and couldn't wait to see me in it saying _I do_. That just made me cry again. Nicole consoled me and held me in her arms. Linda even started crying. Then Nicole started back up. We were a trio of sobbing women. After a while we all wiped our tears and took a few deep breaths.

"You look so happy," Linda said. "I don't even know you but I'm so happy that your blessed to find someone you love this much."

"Thank you. He's an amazing guy."

I pulled out my cell phone to show her a picture of him. Her eyes widened.

"Wow… _Muy guapo_. He's so handsome. You make a lovely couple."

"Thank you."

Nicole reached for another tissue.

"You know he put me in his will only a few days after I met him. We fell in love on the first day we met."

"Aww… That is so sweet. He seems like a lovely person."

"He is. I am so lucky that I have him. I love him with all of my heart. I can't wait until we're actually married."

"We have to get you some sexy shoes," Nicole said. "I think I found the perfect pair."

"Oh… Nicole that heel is _too much_. I wanna be able to walk down the aisle not fearing that I would fall. I just want a kitten heel."

"A what? Oh God May… Sometimes I wanna strangle you. Kitten heel... hmph. You need to be thinking cougar _grrrr_."

I giggled.

"I want to be comfortable."

"You're not even going to be in the shoes that long. You get dressed… Go to the chapel… Get married and rush off to your honeymoon suite. That's it. No miles walked... No bunions forming... gosh."

"Linda, can you show me this shoe please in a size seven," I said pointing to a nice satin kitten heel.

"Sure Sweetie."

Nicole rolled her eyes at me. I tried the shoes on and they felt so comfortable. They looked cute with the dress. I'm sure high heels would have been more dramatic… but this is perfect for me.

"I really love these shoes Nicole."

She gasped like Napoleon Dynamite and took a picture. Linda asked if Nicole wanted to be in the picture and she handed her the camera. Nicole kissed my cheek unexpectedly when the flash went off. She's such a softy in disguise.

"Thanks," I said.

Linda helped me get out of the dress. I wanted to stay in it longer. I could walk around in it all day really; I felt like a princess.

"Well... could you do me a favor and send me a wedding picture. I want it for myself to remember you. But as you see… we also have pictures of couples on that wall. Would it be ok if I put one there."

"Sure."

She handed me a business card with the email address on it.

"Hey just in case I forget because… ya know my mind will be other places. You want my cell phone number and Facebook? We can keep in touch. You seem like such a sweet person."

"Oh… I would love that," she said beaming.

We exchanged our contact information and I paid for the dresses and shoes with Jake's credit card. Nicole's eyes were red. I'm sure I looked like I was crying to. Linda gave both of us a hug and wished us a happy and safe trip to Vegas.

Nicole drove at a normal speed back home. We carried the dresses inside her house and I went to the bathroom real quick to freshen up. My eyes looked terrible. I put a cold wash cloth on my face to make me feel better. Nicole gave me a bottle of water because I was thirsty.

"God May… you looked so beautiful. Make sure Jacob doesn't see your pictures on your cell phone… he may sneak a peek."

"I don't think he would?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm beat I know that for sure. I'm about to go to Jacob's. He's buying a pizza for us after he gets off of work."

"Ok May... call me if you need anything. Even an _alibi_," she giggled.

We hugged each other and I headed for Jacob's house.

I really didn't feel like driving. I got spoiled in the last few hours with being chauffeured around by Nicole. I was also tired and wanted to take a nap. I've been tired ever since I met Jacob. I need my full amount of sleep that I was used to. I'm staying up way longer than before and when I do go to sleep by myself I'm so restless because he's not with me. I just need like ten hours of sleep in Jacob's arms without any interruptions or infiltrations of my panties.

I finally got to his house. It was getting dark and it didn't look like he had any lights on inside. I used my key. It was the first time I used it. For some reason I relished in opening the door at my doing. I guess having a man that wanted to share his home with me was thrilling and excited me to no end. I just opened a simple door… but it meant so much more to me. I turned on a few lights and stared at his pictures on the fire place mantel. He had pictures of all of his family... which I have seen before… but I just noticed a few small wood carvings of wolves and a peace pipe. I picked up one of the small carvings and examined it. It was very detailed to be so small. The night Jacob and I stayed up talking until the sun came up. He told me about his tribe's history and legends. One of the legends he told me was about wolves. It was an interesting story. Hopefully he tells me that again and again so I can have it to memory. I would like to be able to tell the story myself to our future kids.

I yawned and looked at the coach. I was trying to decide whether I wanted to take a nap on his bed or on the sofa. I decided to take a nap on the sofa so I could hear him come in. I lay down and got comfortable. I didn't bother turning on the TV. I was so beat. Jacob had a beautiful Indian blanket carefully placed on the back of the sofa. I unfolded it and pulled it over me to keep me warm. I closed my eyes and thought of Jacob. I thought of him holding my hand looking me in my eyes saying his wedding vows. I thought of our first kiss as husband and wife… and I smiled. This is going to seem like the longest week ever. This sofa was too damn comfortable to try to stay up for him. I'm sure he will wake me when he gets in. I hugged the throw pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep.

***oooOOOooo***

I heard keys jingling at the door and I opened my eyes. Jacob came through the door with a box of pizza.

"Oh Baby… you were asleep?"

"Yeah… Wow that smells good," I said half sleep.

I got up and kissed him on the lips and we walked to the kitchen.

"It smells so delicious I just can't wait to eat it… it's so sexy."

"What? I take it that you're not talking about the pizza anymore."

"I never was."

"Come here silly."

Jacob put the pizza box down on the kitchen counter and pulled me close to him. I stood on my toes to kiss him.

"I love my dress Jacob. Thank you so much."

"No… Thank you."

"Nicole likes her dress too. She said _thank you thank you thank you_."

"Tell her she's welcome, welcome, welcome."

I chuckled.

"Are you hungry… for food," he asked.

"I guess," I said nonchalantly.

I kissed him and he grabbed my butt and pressed his body against me. He licked my neck and I gasped because it tickled so much.

"God Jacob… I really missed you today."

"I missed you too. Thanks for embarrassing me at my job. You know these pants can't hide a boner that well."

"Sorry."

"I guess I can forgive you."

_In translation… that's round two. I have to get ready for round three. I should stay on my toes._ I smiled innocently at him.

"I bet you looked amazing in that dress. I can't wait to see you in it."

"I can't wait either. You know I was crying when I found the dress."

"You were."

"Yeah… sappy huh?"

"No not at all."

Jacob took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. I turned on the sink to wash my hands. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose on my neck. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the moment. Even though he smelled like a garage... he still smelled sexy. I had on dark clothes so I wasn't worried about his clothes getting mine dirty. Jacob started caressing the soap on my hands washing them for me. It was so innocent but it felt so sensual. Who knew that you can get turned on by someone washing your hands? He turned me around and started kissing me. He lifted me up so that I was sitting on the edge of the sink. I automatically put my hands in his hair. They were still wet… but I'm sure he didn't mind. Jacob pulled away from me and looked at me hungrily. I looked down at his pants and saw just how much they didn't conceal his erection. I reached my hand down so I could gently squeeze it. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "God… your dick is so hard... I want you so bad." Jake opened up his eyes and devilishly smiled. I smiled back at him then my stomach growled. How embarrassing.

"Hey… another part of you is hungry too. When was the last time you ate something?"

"Ummm."

I had to think about it. _Did_ I eat something today?"

"Oh… I only had a fruit smoothie this morning at the mall."

"You didn't eat _all day_? Baby you must be starving. Come on get a slice. I'll attack you later."

"Ok."

Jacob handed me a plate and I took a slice from the box. He took two slices and we sat down on the sofa.

"Hey… I told my brother Matt about you today."

"You did?"

"Well he knows I'm dating the mechanic that fixed my car. He doesn't know that we plan to marry in a few days. But he really wants to meet you."

"Oh… Ok. He's cool right. He's not gonna tell your parents or blackmail you into doing his homework and clean his room."

I laughed.

"No… he's cool."

"Well I can't wait to meet him. He seems really cool. And I know how much you love him. Hey… He's going to be my brother-in-law soon. It will be cool to have a brother… especially a younger one. I can teach him about cars and girls."

I giggled.

"What will you teach him about girls?"

"How to respect them always. How they say they don't want to talk but really do… or just want you to listen. How they always have an alternative motive somewhere in the back of their head."

"Oh really?"

"Um hum."

Jake winked his eye at me and I smiled at him. Then he took another bite of pizza.

"Oh and that girls are just as horny as guys," he said with his mouth full."

"You think so… Huh?"

He playfully smirked at me.

"You know Matt's still a virgin. I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible. I think he may be thinking about having sex soon even though he told me he wasn't ready. But if his friend attacks him... I want him to be prepared with birth control. He says he already has condoms. He didn't know that he wasn't supposed to keep them in his wallet forever. Gosh… he stresses me out. I feel like I'm a parent sometimes."

"You can talk openly with him?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah... he actually told me to get on birth control this morning because one of his friends older sister just got pregnant… while in college. He told me he didn't want to be an uncle anytime soon. Boy that conversation was awkward... because I just may make him an uncle. I told him how good you are to me and told him that I was happy… The happiest I've ever been. He really wants to meet you. Also he wants to know what you look like so he knows whose ass to kick if you did something to me."

Jacob chuckled.

"Um… He's a bit overprotective… I guess. He's my _little_ brother but he's my height and he's still growing. Don't underestimate his badness. He's like Bruce Lee when he wants to be. He can take down a grown man. He has a black belt in two different art forms remember."

"Yeah… I remember. Well I'm glad I will never hurt you. Don't wanna face the fist of fury."

I smiled. Jacob looked me up and down and took another bite of his pizza.

Even though I was hungry… I only ate half of my slice. It took me forever to eat it too because Jacob was almost done his second slice.

"What's wrong… you don't like it?" Jacob asked concerned.

"No… it's… good."

I just really didn't feel like finishing it. Maybe I should have taken the green peppers off? They tasted a bit funny.

"I'll finish it later. I just want to lie back down. Can you join me?"

"Oh… Ok. I'll take a shower first. I must smell like an oil pan."

I kissed him on the cheek and went to go brush my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth then went to his bedroom. I took off my t-shirt and jeans and left my underwear on. If my panties could talk they would be saying_ What are you doing? You trying to get me murdered. Take me off now or I'll be a goner in the next hour._

I smirked at my own silly mind… but knew it was the truth. I slip my panties off. I could almost hear 'em say _Thank you._ I figured I might as well be totally nude so I took my bra off as well.

I crawled in his comfortable bed and hugged his fluffy pillow. It smelled like him and it made me wanna rush him to get finished taking his shower. I heard the shower come on and slowly drifted to sleep. A few minutes later I awoke to lips kissing my neck. Jacob was under the covers with me and he was completely naked. He put his leg around my leg and locked me to his body.

"Hey, Gorgeous. I'm sorry I woke you… I just couldn't help but to kiss you."

I sighed.

"That's ok."

I wrapped my arms around him as he rolled on top of me. He started kissing down my neck and licked my nipple.

"You said that I wanted this in your evil text this morning. I'm going to show you how much I want it."

He started moving his tongue quickly over my breast.

"Ohh… Jake," I moaned.

He started kissing down my stomach.

"You also sent me a picture of that pussy. Do you want me to show you how much I want that too?"

"Mmm humm."

Jacob slid down my body with his hands massaging my thighs. He lifted my leg and let his tongue trace a line from the back of my knee to my mid-thigh. It tingled so much. I reached up and grabbed my breast. He started kissing my inner thigh and traveled to the area where my thigh and pussy meet and sucked really hard. I'm sure he left a passion mark. I squirmed like crazy under him from the sensation… But he had me pinned down with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oohh… Mmm… J… Jake." Jacob took his tongue and started licking my clit. I reached down and grabbed his head with both of my hands. I started moaning uncontrollably. Jacob stopped and crawled up my body not missing any erotic zone along the way. When he reached my mouth I hungrily kissed him smearing my juices on my lips. Jacob took both of my legs and hugged them together so I wouldn't have to spread them and entered me from the side. His first thrust was quick and sharp and I screamed out of pleasure. "God Jacob!" He grunted as he continually slammed into me. He moved closer to me so he could kiss my neck. He bit down on my collar bone and I felt a strong chill go down my back. His moans accompanied mine… and the sound of him moaning was turning me on so much.

"Oh God Ness… Oh my God Baby… Ahhh."

"Mmm… Jake… Yes!... Fuck me! Oww Baby."

"I want you to come Baby. Listen to your man. Be a good girl and listen to your man."

Jacob pumped deeper and started moving his hips in a circular motion. It drove me crazy along with his raspy voice telling me to be a good girl.

"Oh God Jacob!" I screamed.

"Yes Baby, be a good girl… be a good girl," he groaned.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned.

"You gonna be a good girl and listen to me," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes!"

I started to come; my contractions were strong. Fuck when he talks dirty to me it takes me to another level. "That's it Baby… you're such a good girl," he moaned as he came with me. We clung to each other while we tried to catch our breath. My eyes were so heavy. That took any bit of energy I had left in me. I didn't even bother to speak. I just lied there with my eyes closed with his come seeping out of me on to the sheets. Jacob rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ness," he whispered in my ear.

I was trying to get the strength to speak but just hummed _I love you too_. I'm pretty sure he knew what I was trying to say. I was five seconds away from being in a deep sleep. He squeezed me tighter and I fell peacefully asleep in my lover's arms.

***oooOOOooo***

Hours later I woke because I heard an owl and it almost scared me. I should be used to hearing animals since there are so many trees near my house. I knew I had to be awake soon so I could make it home in time. What time was it? His clock was on his side of the bed. Jacob was completely knocked out. He didn't even hear the owl. His arm was draped over my body. I wanted to sit up and look at the clock. I tried to remove his arm but he woke up when I moved it.

"Ness?"

"What time is it?"

He turned around to look at the clock.

"It's 11:42."

"Shit… it's that late. Oh I have to go."

Jacob grunted.

"I want you to stay," he whined.

"I want to stay but I gotta go. I'm spending the night tomorrow. My parents will be in Seattle at a hotel. Honey I gotta go home."

Jacob kissed my lips gently.

"This is your home," he breathed. "This is your home."

My eyes started misting. I so wanted this to be my home. My face sulked.

"Aw Baby... you ok?"

"I'm ok… I just… It's hard for me to sleep without you. I really don't want to go… but it will cause too many questions if I don't."

"Well say you fell asleep at Nicole's house watching a movie."

"Um… Ok."

"They wouldn't want you driving when you're sleepy?"

"I guess you're right. Let me call Nicole first."

I called Nicole and told her my plan and told her that I would be there in a few minutes. I also told her that Jacob was driving my car and asked her if it was ok if he could stay with me until the morning. She said it was fine and said she would leave the key in the plant because she was too beat to wait up for me. My mom was fine with me spending the night so that made me happy.

The key was in the plant just as Nicole said. She only had the kitchen light on. Jacob and I quietly walked to her guest bedroom. He took off his clothes and left his underwear on. I took off my clothes keeping my panties on. There was no way that I planned to have sex with Nicole down the hallway. There was absolutely no way that I could keep quiet... even if we just made love. Jacob was so big that the slightest stroke would have me moaning like crazy. I could be quiet with John… but Jake… hell no. We both lay down and Jacob cuddled next to me. He started kissing my neck and I softly moaned. I was afraid that Nicole might hear me.

"Mmm… Baby. We can't... Not now," I breathed.

Jake slid his hand up my thigh and gently touched my clit stroking my panties. I moaned and tried to squirm away from him. He forcefully pulled my body back to him.

"I wanna make love to you."

"Oh Jake I… I… won't be able to stay quiet. _Trust me_."

He moved the fabric of my panties and stuck his fingers inside me.

"Mmm… Your pussy is so wet. It still has our come in it. I wanna come in you again," he whispered in my ear.

I shuttered beside him.

"Jake," I breathed faintly.

Jake slid his underwear off. I bit my bottom lip. Why is he tempting me this way? We can't do this now. We just had sex two times tonight. I guess that's just appetizers for him. My God... I had to fall in love with the horniest man in Washington. Yes I would love to have him in me… But we just really can't. Damnit. Jake pulled my leg across his hip and pressed his head on my clit. His dick was so hard… and I was so wanting it. My breathing deepened and my heartbeat was racing in my ears. "I just want to put the head in," he breathed. _How many women heard that and wound up with the whole thing in within seconds._

"No… Jake don't," I moaned.

"_No_… Baby… I just want to feel you on me. I won't fuck you… unless you beg me too."

I wasn't that resistant. He kissed me thrusting his tongue in my mouth while his hand roughly groped my breast. He slid his head in and I tried my best to not moan out loud. Oh he felt so good. He could probably make me come from just fucking me with his head. He pushed himself in a little deeper and a louder moan escaped my lips. Shit I bet Nicole probably heard that. Jacob put his hand over my mouth and shushed me. "Shhh Baby," he said as he pushed himself even deeper. I moaned through my nose loudly. Unless he wanted to suffocate me… there was no way we could pull this off. He took his hand from my mouth and kissed me deeply staying still inside me. We were both breathing hard. My walls were clamping down on him.

"I wanna fuck you so bad Ness."

"Oh… J... Jake. We can't… Please stop… Please."

Jake rolled his hips in a circle and I nearly squealed.

"Baby… don't do that. Please oh my God," I begged.

It didn't help that my begging was actual moans. I arched my back and titled my neck for him to kiss it. What was I doing… this wasn't stopping him; that _was _my intention. He slowly dragged out and went back in. I made a quick loud moan almost operatic. I knew I had to stop him. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Please Jacob," I begged. Jacob slid out of me and pouted.

"If my dick could talk he would be talking your pussy saying _sorry._ He knows she wants it… but her owner is a screamer."

"Well if my pussy could talk she would tell him that she will make it up to him later today."

Jacob rolled on his back and pulled me on him cupping my ass.

"Jake... I'll suck your dick. I'll make you come really good Baby," I whispered in his ear. "It's just that I don't wanna make any noise… I don't want to wake up Nicole. I'm giving you another hole to fuck... ok. Do you wanna fuck my mouth?"

"I wanna fuck every hole you got Ness."

"Mmm," I moaned out loud. It was kinky to think of him in my ass… even though I had no clue of how he would fit.

"I want you to fuck me in every hole too Jake," I moaned.

"I can't wait to fuck that tight ass."

I crawled down his body and he gripped my hair. My God I love it when he's rough. It turns me on so much. I happily put his dick in my mouth and started sucking it. I wish I watched those pornos… I would have known other ways to do this if I did. This is my third time doing this to him. Forth time ever in my life. Jake didn't seem to complain of my lack of experience. I sucked his dick like my prize would be world peace. He grabbed one of the pillows and pressed it to his face. He pulled the pillow away from him and looked down at me.

"Fuck Ness… Shit. You gonna make me come down that pretty throat of yours," he moaned. I started moving faster and Jacob moaned softly. "Oh my God. Mmm…. Oh shit… Oh shit… Ahhh... Oh Baby… _Ness._" I'm glad Nicole's room was down the hall and not the one right next to this one. Jacob held his breath and I felt his dick pulsate. He was on the verge of coming any second. I hoped that he would do his best to stay quiet. He pulled on my hair tightly as he came in my mouth. It gushed down my throat. I pulled back a bit to gather myself because it was too much. The rest of it splattered on my cheeks, lips, and down my neck. I licked my lips clean. His squirts were still coming at me decorating me with his warm come like he was Jackson Pollock and I was his canvas. I could only imagine what I look like. Priceless I assume just like an abstract famous painting. I put my tongue on the tip of his dick. A small amount of come was still beading on his head. I sucked the rest out of him then started gently biting him. Jake quietly moaned as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Did I make you happy Baby," I breathed.

"Yes... Yes… my God yes. Oh my God. That was frickin' awesome. Have you been practicing with toys or something? Shit."

I giggled.

"No… I just wanted to make you come hard. And I imagined me getting a prize if you did."

"Really… what prize?" he asked with a smile on his face."

"Umm…. World peace," I said bashfully.

"Well damn girl… you can peace core my dick anytime you want."

I quietly laughed and sat up. Only the moon light was illuminating the room and his come glistened on my body.

"Wow… you're all covered with me," he said in a sexy tone.

"Yeah… your orgasm makes a big impression no matter where it ends up."

"Let's go get you cleaned up."

We tip toed to the bathroom and got wash clothes to clean ourselves. Then we quietly went back in the bedroom.

"Can I trust that you won't try to dick me in my sleep?" I playfully said.

"Oh… You're good. I won't fuck you in the next… few hours. _Unless I pull you outside somewhere."_

"Oh Jake… Are you ever going to give me time to heal… or should I expect dick damage quarterly?"

"I'm sorry... you shouldn't have been born so damn sexy. Plus I'm totally in love with you and can't get enough of you."

I can't get enough of him either. I wonder what the sex would be like if we had a long pause… like wait until we're married. Some engaged couples who actively have sex hold off so the honeymoon sex will be more anticipated.

"Hmm… You think we should try to not have sex until our honeymoon?"

Jacob eyes widened like I asked him to pilot a 747 with no training.

"Uhh... Umm," he started stuttering looking flustered.

"What… you don't think that we could do it?"

"Yeah… I would break down by lunch and fuck you delirious."

"Oh… it was just a thought."

"Well our honeymoon sex will be spectacular no matter what. I promise you won't be bored with me."

"How could I ever be boarded with _you_? Just you fucking me missionary… I could be sexually satisfied for the _rest of my life_."

Jacob cuddled me in his arms and gave me a deep kiss.

"In nine more days we'll be married… do you realize that?" he said.

"Mmm hum. I have a mental countdown in my head. I even have a countdown app for my birthday."

"Really."

"Yes… It just means _more _to me than just my birthday now."

I yawned.

"My Baby sleepy?"

"Yeah… I didn't get hardly any sleep last night."

"Well go to sleep Love. You should get a better night's sleep tonight. I know I will because you will be in my arms."

We both drifted off to sleep. It felt so good to be held close to his body. I had a wonderful dream of us making love. At first I didn't know where we were… I just heard seagulls. Then I realized that we were rolling around on the sand. I wish we could actually do that someday.

***oooOOOooo***

I opened my eyes and sunlight was flooding the room. I really felt well rested. I heard a slight tapping at the door.

"May… Are you up?" Nicole whispered.

"Yes."

Jacob wrapped his arm around me tighter and kissed my neck. He was just waking up.

"Well… I just wanted you guys to know that I'll be on the front porch for a while drinking my coffee. So Ahh, you know... just in case a morning woody is at foot... or butt," she giggled.

That child is too funny.

"Ok thanks."

"My pleasure… Oh if you break my bed you owe me one."

I heard her footsteps go down the hall.

"Wow… she's giving us time to fuck. I feel like a kid in a candy store. What to put in my mouth next?" Jacob said smiling.

I giggled as he kissed my neck mounting me. I was already wet from the dream of us making love on First Beach behind the beached white trees. Before I knew it he was pounding inside me. I tried my best to not be loud. She was only going to the porch not down the street. I figured I would try my hand at talking dirty other than simply saying fuck me. "Show this pussy how much you wanna come," I moaned. That turned him on. He started thrusting harder and gripped my hair.

"Owww," I moaned as his head pounded into my cervix. "Shit!" I yelled.

"Take that dick!" Jacob growled.

I nearly shuttered out of my skin.

"Oohh Jacob!"

It would be a shame if we actually did break the bed frame… but I think it would be worth it… well that's what my pussy is saying. Jacob took my leg and licked my calf still keeping his rhythm. That extra sensation drove me crazy. Then he bent my leg and put my toe in his mouth. I jumped. No one has ever sucked my toes. I'm too ticklish for anyone to touch me feet. It did tickle… but the tickle was sexual. Maybe because I was being fucked by Mr. Big Dick and my brain was only paying attention to special nerve endings and gave the sensitivity in my toes a break.

"I could eat every part of you," he groaned.

"Oh… God Jacob."

I extended my hand to his pelvis to try to stop his dick from going all the way in. I couldn't take it. He was letting some of his strokes go real deep.

"Aww… Jake,"

"This is my pussy I can fuck it how I want."

"Oh… J… Jake!"

That turned me on more than I expected it to. I gave up on trying to stop him. He flung my arm from out of the way and started fucking me faster. I held my breath so I wouldn't scream. Within the next few seconds we both came. I felt his come pour into me and it felt amazing. I knew right away that Nicole's guess bed was going to have his come all in her mattress… but I couldn't do anything about it at the time.

"Shit Jacob!" I moaned as I held onto his sweaty forearm supporting his weight.

"Ness… oh fuck Baby."

He collapsed on my body. Then moved my hair from my face and kissed me cheek. I felt his come ooze more out of me and looked around. I took the pillow case off and put it under me.

"Whew… I thought I was going to have a heart attack. That was so strong," he said out of breath.

"My God… I came hard too. But Jake sometimes you fuck me too deep. Sometimes I can take it… sometimes I can't."

"I'm sorry Baby. Maybe we need some type of safety word."

"Safety word?"

"Yeah... a word that means you _really_ want me to stop. And it can't be please… no… stop… or words like that. Cause you say that a lot and don't really mean it. It has to be something you won't normally say. Something we should both remember."

"Pineapple," I said.

"_Pineapple?"_

"Well that was the secret word when the mammoth was in labor on Ice Age."

He laughed.

"No that's not a good word at all. If I'm hurting you… scream… I don't know _pain_. Then I know to stop."

"Ok… so no matter what you will stop if I say _pain_."

"Yes… no matter what. Even if were purposely fucking hard. I don't ever want to hurt you… and I know my size can be much. And you're such a little thing. I already broke you once."

"Yes I'm still trying to get over that… but it feels better. Not perfect but better."

Jacob sighed.

"I have to get ready for work. I'll have one of my friends pick me up so you don't have to drive me just in case your family comes by expecting to see you here. You still gonna stop by around lunch right?"

"Yeah… I'll pick you up something good," I said smiling.

"Yeah... I'm going to need as much nourishment as possible. You're spending the night tonight."

"I should say the same thing… I feel so dizzy."

"I knocked that brain around huh?"

I smacked him on his arm. He laughed and got up to put his clothes on.

"Well, let me say good bye to Nicole. I hope she didn't hear us."

"Ok… I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok Baby… and try not to send me any naked pictures of your tits and pussy while I'm at work Love. I had an instant boner."

I devilishly smiled.

"Hmm… Well I'll just wait till I go on break to open any pictures you send. Knowing you… you probably took that as _send more_."

"I'll be good today. I'll be your _good little girl_."

"Oh Lord... what am I in for?" he said playfully rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry about my poor little phone."

He chuckled.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too Jake. Have a good day… ok."

"Thanks... you too."

He kissed me on my lips and walked out of the room. I collapse back on the bed; I was still a bit dizzy.

Around ten minutes later Nicole knocked at the door. I pulled the sheets to cover me. "Come in," I called out. She opened the door with an odd look to her face.

"So... Err… I take it you just got finished being fucked?"

"What gave it away... my glow?" I said jokingly.

"No… I didn't have a chance to sit down with my coffee and put my iPod's ear buds in. Yall got to it so quickly. You were moaning like a porn star by the time I got to the front door."

"Sorry about that. He's been trying to fuck since we got here… but I wouldn't let him. He got as far as putting his head in… then he kept on trying to cover my mouth when I moaned. But it wasn't going to work. There is no way that I can be quiet when Jake's fucking me... Shit even if he's just making love to me. I was able to be quiet with John. Jake's a whole other beast."

"Well it only made me uncomfortable for a split second," Nicole said giggling.

"I'm going to his shop today to bring him lunch and meet his employees."

"Really wow... you need to go there dressed sexy. Don't go there in a T-shirt and jeans. Make his eyes pop out. Make him jealous that the guys in the shop are checking you out. He will wanna fuck you somewhere and he will also have it in his mind that the other guys can't have you… so it may be an angry fuck?"

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Nicole laughed.

"I mean… even if he doesn't have a private place to take you… He will find one no doubt."

I just shook my head. She has some interesting thoughts though.

"Well you don't have to do a thing May. Just wear a dress that shows your legs and a little cleavage. Eye fuck him."

"Eye fuck him?"

"Yeah, when you get a chance… give him a look like you would tear his shit up."

I chuckled.

"Well, what if he doesn't have a private place… or _sound proof_. I don't want to embarrass myself with having his staff hear me moan."

"Well just suck his dick then. But I need you to watch something first before you do it. Have you even watched my porn yet?"

"No… haven't got to it."

"Well I'm assigning it to you as homework Ms. Cullen. You don't have that long until the honeymoon. I have a clip I saved on line of a chick giving a blow job. I use it for instructional purposes."

"Really."

"Yes… I want you to watch it before you go home to get dressed. It will blow your mind.

"Ok I'll watch it."

"Oh... also we should go get waxed before you get married."

"Waxed?"

"Yeah bikini waxed… so your pussy can look like a porn star."

"Oh… no doesn't that hurt?"

"Um… Maybe."

"You had it done before?"

"All the time when I dated Justin."

"Well... it hurts right?"

"Well... let's just say it's worth it… and the pain subsides when you do it often."

"Bull shit. Someone ripping the hair from your… whatever. No I'm not doing that. He hasn't complained."

"It's not about _complaining_. It's about being as sexy as you can. You want to be his sexual fantasy right?"

"Yes."

"Well do this and his eyes will pop out of their sockets. Honeymoon sex should be more exciting than everyday sex. Give him one extra thing to be excited for."

"Well… ok."

"Great… I'll make an appointment for us to go. We should ask Ava if she's down since she's going on a vacation with her hubby when she comes with us to Vegas."

"That's a weird text message. _Wanna go get waxed next week_. I wanna see what she says. Oh she's having a cook out Saturday."

"I know… she told me."

"Oh cool... let me text her to see what she says."

I texted her that Nicole and I were getting waxed before Vegas so we could look like porn stars and asked if she was down. A few seconds I got a text back saying _Sure I'm due for one anyway... let me know when._

"Um… Nicole she's game. Not a newbie either."

"Ha! That's what's up. We're gonna have you good and ready for your honeymoon. You will have so much lingerie from your… Oh well it's not a secret. You will be stocked."

"No strippers please."

Nicole giggled.

"My God Nicole."

"They don't have to be for _you_."

I got dressed and Nicole showed me the clip she so desperately wanted me to watch. The girl did do some things I didn't think of. I set them all to memory and couldn't wait to try them on Jacob later today. Either at his shop if we had the privacy… or at his house tonight. I told Nicole that I planned on wearing the stripper shoes tonight. I hope I don't embarrass myself and smack the floor. The only smacking I wanna hear is his thighs on my ass… and maybe his hand.

She promised me that she and Ava will have me good and ready for the honeymoon. That this clip was only the beginning; I had much more to watch.

"Consider it flight training and the videos will be your simulator. Ha! I can just imagine you with a dildo in your mouth in front of the screen trying to imitate it. Oh God… I'm tired I need to go to sleep," Nicole said.

"Well I'm sure you and Ava will teach me all of your tricks."

"Yes… hopefully you will be obedient and listed to what we ask you to do. You may have to initiate some positions on him he doesn't expect… or say some freaky shit to him to knock him off guard. Before this week is over… you will be freakier than an award winning porn star."

"Oh my."

"Oh… my… indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

My parents were getting ready to take Matt to his friend's house early this morning so he could spend the night there. Then they were going to head out to Seattle. They planned on eating brunch at the Space Needle. My dad gave me a hundred bucks to spend. Mom and dad were going to be gone for two whole wonderful glorious days. They will come back Friday morning after checking out of their hotel. And to think it was just a simple suggestion to mom that they take some time for themselves. My mom was smiling ear to ear before she left. I had to conceal my excitement. If I grinned as much as her… she would know that something would be up. They were under the impression that I would be at Nicole's. I gave them both a hug before they left. Matt squinted his eyes at me. I guess he was mad that I didn't come home last night. I kinda promised him that I would tell him more about Jacob. He didn't believe the story of me falling asleep at Nicole's while watching a movie one bit. He stayed behind letting our parents walk ahead to the car.

"What movie you fall asleep on?" he asked sarcastically.

"Eat… Pray…Love."

"Eat… Prey… _Lie_," you say?"

I chuckled.

"You better be careful Nessie. I don't even know this guy. You say he's trustworthy… but I feel like a stranger has my Sis and I have no clue of where you are?"

"Nicole knows him and knows where he lives. I'll be ok."

"I'm pretty sure you won't be at Nicole's house all night either. Just be careful ok."

"Ok little brother... gosh you act like you're my parent."

"Someone has to look over your secret life. And in a few years you will look like the little one," he said sizing me up seeing how tall he was.

I think he may be an inch taller than me now… it's hard to tell.

"You are growing like a bean stalk."

"Matt… come _on _we still have to drive to Seattle once we drop you off. Call or texed Renesmee on the phone," mom called out.

"I gotta go Nessie."

"Ok Matt, have fun at Trevor's."

"Yeah… I'm not gonna say have fun at _Nicole's_," he muttered.

He walked away and hopped in the back seat of dad's Volvo.

"See ya Honey," my mom called out.

"Bye, Mom… Dad."

It was around 10 am. I decided to cook Jake something instead of picking up fast food. I had enough time to make him something really nice. He's never had my cooking before and I wanted to wow him; let him know that his woman can cook. He's probably expecting a sandwich or something. We had a lot of food in the house. Mom had recently bought some chicken legs. I seasoned and floured them and made some string beans and Au gratin potatoes from scratch. I had to open the windows when I was frying the chicken. The smoke was getting to me… And the smell was starting to make my stomach turn. It made me think that I was pregnant. But I'm pretty sure it's too soon to have any symptoms. I mean… well I don't even know? Hell I don't even keep track of my period. I usually just wear a pad when I start craving chocolate... and a day or so it comes on. Not being sexually active in a year and a half… I really didn't find that much of a need to chart it and I never had an accident because my good ole cravings helped me each month. Oh… well I'm not going to stress myself out with that. I'll start taking the pregnancy test in a few days. I don't want to waste them and take them too soon; they're not that cheap.

I brought my attention back on making Jacob his food. I finished frying the chicken and let it cool. Then I drained the string beans. Then I sautéed some garlic with butter and olive oil. Then I put the string beans back in the pot and seasoned them with garlic salt and Italian seasonings. The smell of the garlic got to me too. Now I was getting too anxious. I deeply sighed and opened the oven to check the potatoes… they still needed more time to cook. I went upstairs to take a long relaxing shower. I washed my hair and shaved my legs. I was dreading getting waxed soon. My God I can just imagine the pain. I flinched in the shower just thinking about it.

I wrapped myself in a robe and went back down stairs to turn the oven off. Then I rushed back upstairs to pick out something to wear. I really didn't feel comfortable dressing sexy to go to the body shop... I mean that plan may backfire. What if it makes Jacob mad that I came to his job wearing something to make the other guys lust after me… or if his father is there. Nicole has crazy ideas. I don't think she thought this one all of the way through. I picked out a cute dress… Nothing too seductive. I was happy with how I looked. I packed my overnight bag with everything I would need… even packed my stripper shoes. I watched a few other clips that Nicole sent to me to give me ideas of various techniques. It was very interesting and got me a bit flustered. I wanted to give Jacob a massage tonight too. So I searched for erotic massage. Most of the clips I found were of couples fucking. But I did find a few where the girl was massaging her man. I got a few tips of what to do and looked for my baby oil in my bathroom. I wanted to be able to pamper Jacob tonight. It seems like he's always pampering me. I need to make it even.

I went down stairs and packed enough food for two to three people. I texed Jacob that I was on my way and made my way to Forks. I was so worked up from watching those clips… I felt like I was going to ask Jacob could we go somewhere in my car.

I pulled up in the parking lot at his body shop. It was a bit noisy… drills, clanking, and chattering. I've passed his shop many of times and really didn't pay it any mind. I just knew my dad would take his car here for yearly inspections and oil changes. A few eyes were glued to me while I got out of the car. I felt a little uncomfortable… some of the looks were intimidating. I felt like I _was _half dressed. One guy walked over to me quickly.

"Mam… can I help you?" He asked with a smile that was more flirtatious than genuine. His eyes darted from my face to my modestly covered chest.

"Oh… I'm looking for Jacob."

"Oh what do you need him for? I can help you with _anything _you want."

Why couldn't he just show me where Jacob was or get him for me? I see how this is going to go. So I might as well have fun with it.

"Well I'm looking for Jacob Black. Can you please tell him that his fiancé is here?"

"Oh… Oh I'm sorry."

"Is he bothering you?" Eric asked as he walked up to us.

I recognized that he was Ava's husband from some of Jake's pictures. Eric was kinda tall with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked at the other guy as if to say _back off_.

"I'm fine Eric."

"You must be Nessie. My wife and Jacob have told me so much about you. Don't mind Jimmy. I'll take you to him."

Oh so this is girlfriendless Jimmy. I can kinda see why he's single. Eric walked me into the shop. It looked busy. There was a car on every lift; he had four. Someone was installing a stereo at the far end of the shop. It was very neat for a body shop I guess. "Hey Jacob," Eric called out. Jacob opened an office door. His eyes lit up when he looked at me. I swore I felt like I was melting.

"Hey Babe," he called out.

"Hi Jacob."

"Come here and let me introduce you to everyone."

I walked over to him and he kissed me on my forehead. He walked around an introduced me to everyone in the shop. I was wondering if his father was here. I'm sure he would have come to say hi by now. A few employees snuck looks at my legs. Jacob caught one looking at me in a lustful way and his nose flared a bit. Then his face smoothed out and smiled. I guess he didn't want to show what he was thinking.

"Hey is Billy here?"

"No Babe… he's home today."

"Oh… I made enough chicken for him to eat too."

"You made chicken?" he said a bit excited.

"Yes… I cooked it this morning. I also made string beans and potatoes."

I lifted the small paper shopping bag in my hand.

"Oh… Baby thank you."

He put his hand on the small of my back and it sent a chill up my spine.

"I could eat it now really. I'm kinda hungry… come with me."

He led me in the direction of his office. I was wondering about his word choices. Did he say that to turn me on… or I'm just extremely horny and my mind is just on sex. He could _eat it now… Come with me_. Oh God I'm so turned on. This is crazy.

I followed him to his office. He had posters of muscle cars on the wall.

"Cute," I commented.

"That's my dream car right there," he said pointing to a classic Sting Ray.

"That's really nice."

"You said you like the mustang… right?"

"Yes… please don't buy me one if that's what you're getting at."

"I could get a used one ya know and fix it up if you're worried about me spending money? Baby you know that I want to give you everything you want if it's in my power."

"Jake."

He pulled me closer to him and gave me a hug.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too."

"I didn't get myself dirty today because I knew I would want to hold you."

I sighed.

"Hey… are you hungry… Do you want some?" he asked.

"Um… Not really."

"You ate already?"

"No," I said faintly.

He pulled away from me and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Do you feel ok?"

I didn't answer right away. His eyebrow went up. I didn't want to get him started by telling him that I feel weird. I didn't want to give him any false hope that I was pregnant.

"I… I'm ok."

"You didn't sound so sure Honey?"

"Just…" I sighed. "I don't want… it may be nothing. But I do feel weird."

"Oh… _pregnant _weird?"

I chuckled.

"I've never been pregnant… so I don't know what it feels like. And I don't wanna get our hopes up high if it's nothing."

"Oh… ok. But still let me know how you feel. Explain weird."

"Um… well the smell of the fried chicken made my stomach feel sick when I was cooking… and the smell of the garlic for the string beans was stronger than usual."

Jacob smiled slightly.

"_See_… this is what I didn't want. It could be nothing."

"Or it could be something. But don't worry. We'll try each month if you don't get pregnant this month. Don't stress over it Babe."

"Ok."

Jacob moved behind me and squeezed me nuzzling his nose in my neck. He gently rubbed my stomach.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well Baby… but you should eat something."

Oh he's right. I should try to eat something… especially if I could be pregnant.

"I'll eat some potatoes."

"Good."

He kissed the back of my head and got the shopping bag of food.

"Wow… you put a lot of food in here. I'll save some for Billy so he can eat some."

"Ok... I was hoping that he was here so he could eat too."

"Aw… you're so thoughtful Baby."

He took the plastic container out and used the serving spoon I had in the bag to scoop the food on to the paper plates I packed. He looked at me for approval when he put two scoops of potatoes on my plate. "That's enough," I told him. He put my plate in the microwave first. I sat down at his desk and started playing with a small model car that was near his computer monitor.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Jacob went in the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Nantucket Nectar. He placed the bottles on his desk then took my potatoes out of the microwave.

I really liked the smell of the cheese. All of a sudden I was hungry. He placed the plate in front of me and handed me a fork. I took a few bites right away. Jacob put his food in the microwave to warm it up. He later got his plate when the microwave beeped. I smiled at him waiting for him to taste it. He took a bite of the fried chicken first.

"Oh my God Ness this is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Damn Baby."

He took another bite. I was in awe watching him eat. I felt silly. I'm hungry too... I should be eating.

"What?" he asked smiling noticing my odd stare.

"Um… I'm just happy that I can finally feed my man… that's all."

"Oh," he said chuckling.

I took another bite of the potatoes. Jacob tasted the potatoes next.

"Ummm… these are great. Did you make these from scratch? They don't taste like they're from out of the box."

"Yes they're homemade; only the best for my Baby."

He smiled so brightly it made my heart feel like it was coming up my throat.

After we finished eating, he motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I got up and carefully sat on him. I didn't think his chair could hold the both of us. But it was a wooden chair… so I guess it was sturdy enough.

"Baby what are your plans for today before you come over my house?" he asked softly.

"Um… I don't know? Probably hang with Nicole. Everyone else is at work today. Umm… what time are you leaving here?"

"Around 4 p.m."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hmm… I could go to Jake's house and watch Titanic. He'll be home by the time Rose is giving Jack's last name at Ellis Island.

"Well… I just may go to your house."

"Ok… that's fine with me. Hey I just might leave work even earlier," he said grinning.

"You want anything special for dinner?" I asked.

"You wanna go out for dinner. Maybe to Port Angeles. Seattle is out... unless you wanna bump into your parents."

I chuckled.

"No, Seattle wouldn't be a good idea."

"Any thing you're in the mood for?"

"Um… I don't know?"

_Every time I think of something that I want I start to feel sick. I want sea food… but when I think of crab legs I feel like… Uhh. Then I think of Italian and the thought of tomato sauce… Ahh.  
_ "What's wrong Babe?"

"I just don't... feel well."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh… what's wrong?"

"Every time I think of what I want to eat I feel like I wanna… throw up."

"Hmmm."

We looked at each other for a few seconds not saying a word. Then he hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Well what do you think you can eat? I'll pick something up for you before I go home."

"Something light maybe? I liked that chicken salad I had at The Coffee Shop the day we met."

"Wow… that was only… six days ago? It seems like we've been together so much longer."

"I know… but waiting to be your wife seems even longer."

"We only have a few more days Love."

"Next week I will be your wife."

"I can't wait Baby."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me. When he let my mouth go I kissed his jaw. He smelled so good to me. I traveled to his neck and gently bit him. He started breathing heavy and I felt the imprint of his erection on my thighs. His hand traveled up my leg pushing up the material of my dress until my entire thigh was exposed. I kissed his mouth as he grabbed my ass tugging at my panties. I knew there was no way that we could be that intimate in here. But the temptation was overwhelming. Jacob rocked forward and stood up keeping me in his arms. He gently sat me down at the edge of his desk and kissed me caressing my face.

"Ness… you don't know how hard it is for me not to lay you down on my desk… and _take _you." I moaned from the thought of it. "We have all night," I breathed giving him hope. I reached up and wove my fingers through his long hair.

"You know I had a fantasy that we would make love in your shop."

"Really?" he breathed.

"Umm Humm."

"Well we can make that happen… when it's closed."

"Ok."

"I would say now… but I don't want to scare the customers away with your screams."

I devilishly smiled at him.

"No… we don't want to do that. But I do want to do some… things to you if you don't mind."

"Really?"

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes."

"Good... take it out."

Jacob smirked at me and looked me up and down. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants looking at me lustfully. I slid off of the desk and he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me forcefully pressing his hard dick onto my stomach. I slowly spun him so that I could sit on the chair. I peeled away his black underwear to reveal the most powerful tool in this shop. I viciously teased him before I slipped my mouth on to him. His dick was throbbing by the time it slid down my throat.

I showed him all the things I've learned today via the trusty internet. And from his reactions he enjoyed it pretty well. My extra paper towels that I packed in my little shopping bag came in handy. They lived up to their name. I'm glad my mom buys Brawny… they were super absorbent.

I arrived at Jacob's house around two o'clock. He would be home soon. He just has to pick up some food first. I figured I would watch Titanic to kill the time. I didn't want to go mad with anticipation waiting for him to get off work. I knew I saw it from the side in his bookcase. This movie is so long. My Baby would be here before it's over. Jacob's photo albums were on the shelf under the ones with some of his movies. The top one was the one that we looked through a couple of days ago. There was another one under it. I pulled it out and sat down on the chair next to the bookcase. The first page was a picture of Jacob as a toddler with his mother playing at the park… or maybe it was his back yard? They looked so happy… and Jacob was so adorable he could pass for a girl if he had a dress on. I flipped through a few more pages. They were all of his mother and him as a child. I wasn't really prepared to see all of these pictures. I nearly broke down and cried by the time I flipped to the fifth page. I didn't want Jacob to come home with my eyes beet red… but I couldn't help it. I started thinking of the night he cried in my arms; how he felt so vulnerable. I started to feel the same ache in my heart again. I squeezed the book close to my chest closing my eyes. "Mrs. Black I promise to take care of your son," I spoke to myself. I prayed that Jacob would someday let the guilt that he feels slip away. I know it must be hard for him. I can't even fathom. But I will be here for him no matter what. I love him… he's my Jacob. I kept my eyes closed as I prayed for us. I had my own private conversation with his mother… if she could hear. I let her know that I would do everything in my power to love Jacob and his family... and promised her that my first daughter will carry her name. I was so comfortable in this chair. I never sat in it before. My eyes were so tired. I guess from crying. So I decided to take a little nap and clung to the woman Jacob loved most in this world. For some odd reason… I felt like she was hugging me back.

***oooOOOooo***

"Baby?" I heard Jacob say. Wow I didn't even hear him come in. "Oh… hey Jake," I said as I shifted in the chair trying to focus my vision. I looked down and realized I had his photo album clinched to my body. "Oh… I was looking at the pictures… of your mom."

He gently smiled at me. I tucked the book at the side of the chair and noticed I had indents in my forearms from where I held it. Jacob reached out for me and pulled me up to him and embraced me.

"I missed you," he said.

"It was only a few hours," I teased.

I sighed. How could I make light of the fact that he missed me when I so desperately missed him as well. "I missed you too… really missed you," I breathed. His thumb caressed my cheek bone while he stared intently in my eyes. "You have dried up tears on your face." I exhaled.

"Oh... Um… kinda got emotional looking at your photo album."

"Oh... you had a death grip on it when I came in," he said with a concerned look on his face.

Jacob reached out for my arm and looked at the lines in it. He let his fingers gently graze up and down my arm.

"Does this hurt?" he softly asked.

"No."

He joined his fingers with mine and lifted my hand to kiss it.

"My mother would have absolutely adored you Ness."

I was fighting back the tears… and I did a good job at it this time.

"You look like you could have been a girl in one of those pictures. I would have thought that it was one of your sisters if you didn't have a plaid shirt on with jeans... with that Tonka truck in your grip."

"So you're calling me a girl?"

"No… you just looked like one."

He chuckled and kissed me on my nose.

"You definitely look like I man now," I said under my breath.

"Well thanks."

He leaned in and kissed me and every nerve ending was standing at attention.

"Are you hungry?" he asked bringing me out of my dazed state from his lips adorning me with their beauty.

"Ohh... Um... a little."

"Ok… I have your salad."

"Thanks."

Jacob went to go take a quick shower. I went in the kitchen and dampened a paper towel to wipe the tear stains from my face. I went back out into the living room and put the Titanic DVD in so that we could watch it while we ate on the sofa. After a few minutes he walked back into the living room… his hair was still a little damp.

"I was surprised to see that you had this movie in your collection. It jumps out like a sore thumb next to all of your action movies."

"Um… Well I like it. It's a really good movie. I am a romantic at heart ya know."

"I know," I said smiling.

I ate all of the chicken and croutons out of my salad before I even touched the lettuce. Jacob just looked at me and shook his head.

"You wouldn't by any chance have Legends of the Fall?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh… you never heard of that movie?"

"No."

"It's a Brad Pitt movie... one of my mother's favorites. It came out a long time ago. It's also one of my favorites. I have to bring it over so you can watch it with me."

"Ok."

"It's a _love_ story."

"I figured it would be."

"This Native American girl has a crush on Brad Pitt's character. And she vows that when she grows up he will belong to her. Brad Pitt gets married to another woman… but when they divorce she's full grown and she sets out to get her man."

"Oh," he chuckled.

"It's a tear jerker… well at least for me."

Jacob pulled me closer to him so that I could lie across his body.

"You really like romantic movies… Huh?" he said softly in my ear.

"Um hum."

"Well hopefully I can make your reality just as romantic as the movies you love."

He started caressing my hair. I smiled and gave him a peck on his collar bone. When the movie reached the scene when they were making love in the car… I noticed Jacob getting hard under me. I looked up at him and smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Meet me in the bedroom in like six minutes," I said trying to hide my excitement. I got up and Jacob held my arm trying to pull me back on him. "No Jacob... not here. Now _you_ be a good boy and listen to me." I pulled my arm from his grasp and went in the bed room to get my things.

I brought my underwear and shoes with me in the bathroom. I freshened up and put on the sexiest pair I currently owned. The ones I snatched from Nicole at the lingerie shop. I slid on the heels and prayed that I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself. He didn't have a full length mirror in the bathroom so I couldn't see the full affect. I took a few steps wishing that I practiced more at home. On the third step my ankle bent over and I fell onto the shower wall. I braced myself with my hands so I didn't hit my face. I felt like a complete idiot.

"Ness... what the hell are you doing? Are you ok?" Jake called from the living room.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Don't come in here," I called out.

I pushed myself away for the shower door and stood straight up. I covered my face in embarrassment and shook my head. I let my hands drop when I heard Jacob opening the door. "Ness what happ..." He stared at me looking me up and down. His eyes stayed on my shoes for a few seconds. I felt myself blushing and my ears burning.

"Wow,"he gasped. "Baby what was that noise… You ok right?"

"Um… I kinda slipped."

He rushed over to me and held me in his arms.

"You're not hurt are you?"

I smiled out of embarrassment. _Some sex kitten._

"No… I'm ok. I should have practiced more in these shoes."

I hid my face in his chest and he softy chuckled. He lifted my chin with his index finger.

"Well you're the sexiest clumsiest thing I ever laid my eyes on."

"You're too kind."

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I tried to hide the embarrassment of what just happened and just concentrated on the things I planned on doing to him. He placed me back on my feet and sat down at the edge of his bed. I bit my bottom lip as his eyes swept across my body. I felt my skin heating up as he smirked. I had to concentrate on not tipping over. I really should have brought a shorter heel. Who knew it would be like walking a tight rope being dizzy. I smiled a sexy smile and started to caress my body in front of him.

"You like?" I asked in a sexy tone.

"Yes… I love."

I took my bra off slowly trying my best to be seductive. Once my bra fell to the floor I started massaging my breast. Jacob's eyes never left my body. He looked at me like he was in a trance. His hard on was trying to break through his jeans. I turned around so he could see my back. Gutsy move since I had no clue how long I would stay vertical in these shoes. I ran my hands up my thighs and heard a slight moan from his direction. I turned around to face him.

"My God… you have no idea of how much I want you," he groaned.

"I think I have an idea."

He stood up and kissed me hungrily. Letting his mouth travel to my neck… to my breast. He kneeled down in front of me and stuck his tongue in between my legs. The shock of the sensation almost made me fall. My hand slapped his shoulder as I tried to balance myself. "Oooh," I moaned. I tried to keep my knees straight. I feared that if I totally caved in to the pleasure I would fall to the floor. I gripped his hair hoping I wasn't hurting him. Jacob stood up and started sucking my neck. He was sucking hard enough for it to leave a mark… but I didn't protest. Hell I have make up to cover it if it's noticeable. He never sucked my neck that hard before and it felt so kinky. My knees buckled again. "Jacob," I moaned. He sat on the bed and slid off his jeans. Then he pulled me on to him wrapping my legs around his waist. The most beautiful chair ever. He moved the g-string to the side and slowly entered me and I gasped taking in his girth; which never went unnoticed. His arms cradled me close to his chest as he began to move inside me. I loudly moaned in his ear which made him grip me tighter; his firm fingers pressing into my sensitive skin. I tossed my head back as I started to feel out of control. I was so happy being with him… in his arms… in his heart. I relished in that fact that I had him all to myself for two days. We progressed into a steady rhythm that had us both moaning like porn stars.

"You're mine," he moaned.

"Yes… I'm yours… Ohhh," I breathed. "I'm yours I belong to you."

He continued guiding my body the way he wanted me.

"Do you mind being my possession? I'm never gonna let you go."

"No," I panted.

"Baby, don't ever leave me."

"Never Jake… I love you… I love you... Oh God!" I gripped him tighter. "I want to grow old together and have… grandkids," I managed to get out.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

He leaned back and pulled my body down on top of him. I tried my best to move my hips like I saw this morning on the internet. And my hip felt better so I gave it the ole college try. He immediately groaned out loud. He sounded more pleased than the last time I rode him. Education works. I used different combinations of how I rocked my hips on him. He grabbed my ass so tight I swore there would be finger marks left there. "Oh God Ness!" he yelled. I kept my pace up for as long as I could. I really didn't think I could go much longer. I felt myself about to come and I lost the strength to continue; my thighs lost the strength to hold me up.

Jacob grabbed me by my waist and started thrusting upwards quickly. I shuttered from the sensation. He was moving so fast he had my body jolting against him. I started to feel weird… almost sick.

"Jacob… wait," I moaned.

He kept on going. I guess I didn't use the _safety_ word.

"_Pain,_" I said with urgency.

He froze and held my face.

"What… are you ok?"

"Um… I feel sick. I just need you to stop for a moment."

My mouth was watering and I felt like I was close to throwing up.

"What's wrong Ness?"

"I just feel like… Um… I'm kinda nauseous."

"I definitely think you may be pregnant," he said softly.

"Hmm… I hope so… But I think it's too soon to take a test. Or if I'm sick you just might catch what I have... I've been kissing you all day."

Jacob started rubbing my back softly.

"I'm sorry," I moaned.

"For what?"

"I had it all mapped out. I planned on doing some freaky shit to you tonight."

"Baby… don't worry. We have a lifetime to do _freaky shit_ to each other. I'm pretty sure I'll still be fucking you when I'm seventy five. I bet your blow jobs will be awesome when you take your dentures out."

He softly chuckled and I laughed along with him. The vibration of me laughing made me feel worst. "Jake… can you take off my shoes for me?" The allure of me being a sex kitten was gone. I just wanted to rest. "Of course." He rolled me to my side and scooted down to my feet.

"Wow these shoes are so _sexy_."

"I'm glad you like them."

I'm so gonna get cursed out for buying then on my dad's credit card… but that's the least of my worries now. Jacob slid them off my feet and kissed each foot. I started to giggle. Not good… I really didn't feel well.

"Stop Jake… I don't feel well."

"Sorry... do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please."

"Um… What about a vitamin water?"

"Ok."

"Ok… I'll be right back."

Jake came back in a few minutes and handed me a bottle. I read it. The flavor was Revive. Nothing could revive me at this point. I was way on my way to la la land. I took a few big sips and placed the bottle on the night stand on the coaster that was already there. Jacob left the room again. I heard some rustling in the hall way. He came back in the room with a red bucket.

"What do you think I'm going to puke?" I said faintly.

"Just in case."

He placed the bucked at the side of the bed and walked over to the other side to climb in.

"Do you still feel nauseous?"

"Um hum."

"Poor Baby… when can you take a pregnancy test?"

"Um… The ovulation test I took said that since I was ovulating last weekend that my expected period would be two weeks after ovulation. And the First Response box said that I could take it six days before my period is scheduled to come on. So… I think that's… like this Saturday, Sunday… maybe _Monday_?"

"Hmm," he mused. "Wait… so you have pregnancy test already?"

"Yeah… Nicole brought me some when I got the ovulation test. They're over her house."

"Oh."  
"Don't over think this Jake… I'm anxious as it is. I'm just going to have to wait patiently to take it. If I take the test too soon… it won't work and it will be a waste of money. So I just plan on taking one Sunday then the other one on Monday. They're two in the box."

"Ok… let me know if you need anything."

"Like what?"

"_Anything_."

He gently smiled at me and kissed my lips. "Well get some rest so you can feel better... ok." I rested for about twenty minutes then I reached out for him to kiss his lips. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and pulled him closer to me gripping his hair. Even though I didn't feel well I still wanted to feel his hands all over me. My hormones are selfish… yes they are. But I couldn't deny the fact that I was still horny.

"Baby… you feel well enough… to do this?" he groaned.

"If you do it slow... maybe?"

Jacob rolled on top of me and started gently sucking at my breast. The friction of his tongue drove me wild. He grabbed the other breast and firmly held it; then firmly pinched my nipple. The pressure created a tingling sensation that shot to my toes.

"Ooh... Jake," I moaned.

"That feels good?" he spoke against my skin.

"Mmm humm."

He licked from the center of my chest all the way up my neck in one quick movement. His sexy mouth tugged at my bottom lip. While his hot breath washed over my chin and my neck. Jacob brought his hand up and caressed my lips with the tip of his finger.

"The most sexiest lips in the world belong to me," he breathed.

He leaned back in and kissed me. I grabbed his head and let my fingers glide against his beautiful black hair. Some of it fell in my face teasing my skin. He flowed down my body and ever so lightly kissed the top of my pussy. "Open up them legs for me Baby," he said in the sexiest tone. He slowly licked each side of my lips putting more pressure behind his strokes than normal. My God it felt so good. Then he slowly entered a few fingers. I don't know how many… but it felt like more than two. I moaned softly as he slid his talented fingers in and out of me. Then he slowly stuck a finger in my ass; it felt like more than one.

"Oww... Jake."

"Relax Baby. I have to get you ready for when I fuck that sweet ass one day… Soon."

He started sucking on my clit while he moved his finger at a steady pace in and out my ass. Then he made me buck my hips when he started moving his finger in a circular motion. My ass was tight and the sensation was odd… but it was pleasurable.

"Fuck… Jake," I moaned loudly.

"You're spared today… but my dick is gonna be in your ass before you know it," he growled.

"Yeah," I moaned.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God… Fuck me Jake. I want you… I want you to fuck me now!"

I could take much more of this. I was so turned on ready to explode. And though I love when he eats me out… my orgasms are so much stronger when he's fucking me. I didn't even care that I was nauseous at the moment. I wanted Jacob to make me come from his beautiful tan dick being thrust inside me. Jacob grabbed my legs and slid me quickly to the foot of the bed. His eyes were dark with lust. I almost regretted me yelling at him to fuck me… because now I felt like he was going to fuck me so hard that I would be screaming our safe word within the next few seconds. He looked my body up and down and bit his bottom lip. He climbed on the bed and rested on his knees. Then he lifted me by my hips and slammed into me. My neck was uncomfortable because of the way he had me bent but I didn't care. He felt so good inside me. "Oohh Jacob!" I screamed.

Jake grunted deeply sending chills all through me. He roughly gripped my hips as he pulled my pussy onto him... again and again. I tried to extend my hand to stop him from going too deep but then decided just to touch myself because it did feel good. And from experience I know I come the hardest when he fucks me this way.

"Ahh… Play with that pussy Baby," he moaned.

"Mmm… Jacob."

"Shit Baby… Oh my God your pussy is so fucking good."

He started pounding harder and my screams filled the house.

"J... J… Jake! Oh God… Oh my God."

"Tell me how much you want this dick!"

"Oh Jake."

"Tell me!"

I was so taken off guard by the thrill I had of him yelling for me to tell him how much I wanted him. My stunned silence only made him slam harder in me.

"I… I want it so bad. Give it to me Jake… Oooh fuck me!"

"Oh Ness… Oh my God Baby," he moaned.

I was so close to coming. I moaned uncontrollably taking pleasure that I could moan as loud as I wanted in his house. I shut my eyes real tight and gripped the damp sheets below me.

"Ooohh!"

"That's it Baby… Come for me."

"Jacob!"

"Let that sweet ass pussy come on my dick."

"I'm gonna c… come... Jake!"

Jacob showed me no mercy as he continued to fuck me fast and hard while I came. He gave me no time to recover and kept on pounding deep inside me. I gasped for air trying my best not to hyperventilate. He pushed me down flat on the bed and proceeded to move his hips wildly in circular motions. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and cried out in pleasure. He was about to make me come again. I couldn't believe it… but the pressure was quickly building up again.

"Oh God Jake… I think… I'm gonna come again."

"Shit… I'm about to fill that pussy up. You want me to come in you Baby."

"Yes! Yes!"

I felt my walls contract and my eyes rolled back in my head. After a few more strokes I felt Jacob release himself deep inside me. His moan was high pitched and he gripped me tightly. My leg started trembling… I had no control over it. My entire body was lost in the seductive prowess of Jacob. He continued pounding into me as I felt his warm come drench my pussy and soak the sheets beneath me. After he shot his last squirt inside me… he collapsed beside me trying to catch his breath. He moved a few stray hairs from his face and closed his eyes. I let my eye lids fall and reached out for him to entangle my body in him. I was hot and sweaty but I needed to be close to him. He gathered me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "That was… absolutely amazing Ness." I let out a soft moan in response. I was so drained and felt weak. Which is a good thing… because who wants to feel energized and wide awake after sex. If you do… you didn't do it right.

My stomach started to turn and I was more aware of the proximity of the bucket from where I lay. Oh no this can't be good. Maybe if I just stay still… this feeling would go away. I felt too weak to run to the bathroom. I slowly tried to pull away from Jacob so I could be closer to the other side of the bed where the bucket was on the floor. I didn't know if Jacob was asleep or not but he squeezed me tighter and pulled me closer to him.

"Jake," I faintly said.

"Hmm?" he said half sleep.

"Let me go please… I don't feel well."

He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He unlocked his grip with a confused look on his face. I slid to the other side of the bed and sat up and let my legs dangle off the side.

"Baby… You feel like you have to throw up?"

"Yeah… I think so."

_Oh my God… if I'm pregnant… and this is morning sickness. Morning sickness sucks. It's not even morning. _

Jacob got out of the bed and walked over toward me. I looked up at him still slightly frozen at the side of the bed. I had a crazy idea that if I stayed still maybe the feeling would subside. Jacob handed me my vitamin water.

"Maybe this will help?"

"Thanks."

I unscrewed the lid and took a few sips. I closed my eyes and started breathing deeply. Jacob sat down beside me. When I opened my eyes he had the bucket in his hands. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" he asked. Honestly I didn't think I could make it to the bathroom without walking like a drunken person. I felt so dizzy. "I think I should… but I feel dizzy," I groaned. Jacob stood up and scoped me in his arms. I felt like an overgrown toddler but I was grateful that he could carry me like this. He sat me down once we got to the bathroom. As soon as I looked at the toilet I started gagging. I dashed closer and crouched on the floor gagging up my dinner. Oh God… either I have the flu or having constant sex when I was ovulating knocked me up. I don't think ever in my life I was glad to throw up. Strangely this time I was hoping that this was a sign that I was carrying the love of my life's child. Jacob helped me to my feet and I went to the sink to brush my teeth. He had an odd expression... worry mixed with a gentle smile.

"Now tell me again if you think you're pregnant or not?"

I spit out the toothpaste in the sink.

"I don't want..."

"I know… you don't want to get our hopes up."

Jacob looked at me and smirked.

"I think I'm your Baby Daddy."

I weakly chuckled. Jacob stepped closer to me and held me in his arms. I sighed and he started to softy rub my back. "Baby... Everything is gonna be ok. We'll know for sure in a couple of days," he softly said. Jacob picked me up in his arms and kissed my forehead. He walked me back to the bedroom and gently lay me down on the bed. He moved the bucked closer to me and sat at the edge of the bed playing with my hair.

"You're going to make a beautiful mother someday."

"_Jake_," I said faintly.

"It just may be in nine months other than someday."

"We don't know for sure," I weakly said.

I was so tired. All I wanted to do was fall asleep. Jacob started caressing my forehead and that made me even more relaxed. I heard the words "_I love you_" whispered in my ear and I swiftly fell asleep.

***oooOOOooo***

I felt a weird sensation being wrapped around my finger. I opened my eyes and

Jacob looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I looked at my hand and he had a measuring tape of some sort wrapped around my finger.

"Sorry to wake you. I was trying to find out what size your ring finger is."

"Oh… Oh," I said as I realized what he was doing.

I smiled and he returned it beaming even more.

"I have to get your ring Babe."

"Ok," I said bashfully.

Jacob put the measuring tape on the night stand and pulled me close to him wrapping me tightly in his muscular arms. I deeply sighed. The realization of this really happening made me light headed.

"Go back to sleep Love… unless you want me to get you something?"

"No… I'm ok. Just hold me."

Jake kissed my lips a few times and I squeezed him tighter. "You're going to make a beautiful father one day too."

**A/N:**

**I would like to thank everyone who** **has taken the time to read my stories and** **submitted their reviews even if it's just a smile:) It means the world to me. **

**There are some amazing authors out there. The following authors are saved in my favorites. They are responsible for making me swoon, smile, laugh, and/or fan myself: Akes88, SheeWolf85, RaeTakesTheWorld, Leelator, Efficient Vixen, JacobBlackMoon, That Girl Han, ChaisMarie, and Twilightcakes. **

**Ladies I wanna be like you when I grow up… lol**

**Also special thanks to the civilians… Gracefish, dkgors, Rabmau, Csfla-jrflgirl, and EZeeBaby… you ladies rock!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was morning. I had the most beautiful dream. I dreamed that Jacob and I had two children; a boy and a girl… and we were playing in the back yard. We were all so happy. My children looked just like him. They both had beautiful tanned skin. Little Jacob's hair was dark brown and Sarah's hair was black. She looked exactly like her father… so she looked like a spitting image of Jacob's mom. My parents showed up in my dream and my children's faces lit up and ran to them. I know that it will be like that some day. My parents will love Jacob and the family that we plan on having. So my fears of how they will blow up aren't that bad because I know it will only be a phase.

I heard Jacob sigh and his arm squeezed me tighter. He always has a death grip on me when I sleep next to him. I don't mind… not at all. But if I have to go to the bathroom I always have to wake him up to let me go. And I have to pee now. I squirmed a little to see if he would move. He kept his arm over me but his hand started rubbing my stomach. I stayed still because it did feel relaxing. Relaxing so much that I sighed. He kissed me on the back of my head then kissed my neck.

"Good morning, Gorgeous."

"Good morning."

I noticed that his dick was getting hard pressed up on my ass.

"Mmm," I softy moaned.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I have to pee."

"Ohh... Ok."

He let me go and I turned around and kissed his forehead. Then I scooted out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth after I went to the bathroom. I noticed a passion mark at the bottom of my neck. I wasn't worried about covering it up until Friday morning when I go back home. I tried my best not to look in the direction of the toilet. I wasn't really feeling normal right now. I really wish I knew for sure if I was pregnant or not. Ugg! This is going to give me gray hair. I felt sticky… like I always do when Jacob submerges my insides with his come. So I just decided to jump in the shower. I knew that once Jacob heard the water that he would be in here shortly. The hot water was so relaxing. I let the water run over my face. While I had my eyes closed I heard Jacob come in the bathroom.

"You want some company?"

"Sure."

Jacob went to the bathroom and slid open the door and stepped in. A smile grew on my face as he gazed at me with an amused look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You just look so sexy when you're wet."

"Oh." I giggled.

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Could you… thanks."

I gave him my sponge and he started to wash my back in gentle small circles.

"You know you can scrub a little bit harder. I'm not that delicate."

"Ok."

"You're always trying to seduce me."

"Huh?"

"You knew that rubbing my back that soft would turn me on."

"No… I didn't know that… really. I wasn't trying to…"

"Um… Humm."

He chuckled and leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Yeah... give me more proof that you're _not _trying to seduce me." I felt his dick poke at me from behind and closed my eyes.

"Can I make love to you?" he asked with a voice sweeter than honey.

"Yes."

Hearing his sultry voice in my ear made me flushed with desire for him to simply take me.

"Why do you even ask?" I breathed.

"Well... if you didn't feel well… I wouldn't…"

I turned around and kissed him before he could finish his sentence. His hands slid down to my ass and held me firmly. Then he took my face and tilted my head back so he could lick and bite my neck. I felt dizzy all of a sudden and gripped his skin tighter. I didn't know exactly what was making me dizzy. Jacob alone has magical powers when it comes to how he affects me. He pushed me against the cold tile wall. I loved the way it felt against my skin; it gave me additional sensations.

"Let me know if you need me to stop… Ok."

"Ok."

Jacob lifted my body and held me to his torso. He entered me and I gasped into his neck. He slowly slid inside me and I gripped his hair. "Ohhhh… Mmmm," I moaned. He moved at a medium pace inside me. His breathing was deep and he moaned after a few strokes. Making love to my fiancé was a thrill I truly adored. Jacob was the sexiest thing in the world to me. His voice… his body… even just listening to him breathe was sexy. Jacob pumped his hips with more vigor.

"Enjoy me," he breathed. I shivered as a chill raced through my body giving me instant goose bumps. "Oh God," I moaned. I swore all the blood in my body rushed to my pussy when he said that.

"Ooohh… Ohhhh… Jake."

"Yes Baby."

"Ahhh… Mmmm... Oh my God… You feel so g… good."

He moved my hips in a different direction making each stroke a new sensation. I couldn't take much more.

"Aww Baby… I can't wait to make you Mrs. Black."

"Yes… Yes... oh God!"

Within in minutes he had me on my third orgasm. The last one was mostly due to him talking dirty in my ear. He really has a kinky mind. I feel like I'm at level three and he's at level _thirty_. He told me how much he wanted to fuck me in my ass and make me his dirty little sex slave. My ear felt violated by the time he came in me.

"Jake… I don't think I can stand."

"Does your hip hurt?"

"No… I just feel really dizzy."

"Oh."

I slid down the wall and Jacob supported my weight. I'm glad he did because my legs felt like Jell-O. I rested my head on his chest as I tried to ground myself. Jacob squeezed me tighter.

"You don't feel like you're about to get sick do ya?"

"Um… Not sure."

"Well… we're in the shower." He chuckled. "It wouldn't be devastating if you puked… I would wash it away."

"Lovely."

He lifted my head so that I could look at his face.

"Are you up for hitting the town today?" he asked.

I really didn't have that much energy… but he looked excited so I said yes.

"We could do whatever you want. I also want you to meet Jared and Embry. Jared's wife Kim has been asking to meet you ever since I told them that I was getting married. She's really nice. I know for a fact that you two will get along. She's also good friends with Ava. They will be at Ava's cook out on Saturday."

"I can't wait for the cook… out"

"What?" he asked confused on why my speech broke.

"Ohh... Just the thought of hot dogs made me sick."

"Aww Sweetheart… I'm sorry you don't feel well."

I frowned my face. I didn't want to complain too much. I mean… I wanted this… _if I am pregnant._ I wanted this… so I have to accept all the crap that may come along with it.

Jacob carefully finished washing me. I tried my best to keep my facial expression neutral. I really didn't feel well... but I wanted to meet his friends today; especially Embry. He sounds so perfect for Nicole. Nicole is probably buying something today to wear to the cook out. While getting dressed he handed me a visa check card.

"Here… this is yours. I opened up a new account."

"Oh… Oh thank you."

"I forgot to give it to you yesterday. Use it for anything you want and need. There's five thousand dollars in the account now. I'll put more in it when I get a chance."

"Thanks Jacob."

"No problem."

He pulled me in for a kiss and I got light headed all over again. I put the card in my wallet and he told me the pin number. It was an easy one for me to remember; the date that we met each other.

We both got dressed. I put on a pair of black jeans and a Paramore T-shirt that I ordered from Hot Topic. Jacob looked at the t-shirt and his eyebrow went up.

"Is that the chick from that Airplanes song?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"Pararmore is one of my favorite bands."

"You look cute in that shirt. It shows off your curves well.

"Thank you."

Flat chested I surely wasn't. I thought about maybe changing my shirt to something less attention getting. But _any _shirt that I wear my breast will be… there.

"I'll make you breakfast. What do you feel like eating?"

"I really have no clue of what I want. Um… Maybe eggs and toast?"

"Ok."

I walked in the living room and turned on the TV while Jacob went in the kitchen. I pushed play on the DVD remote to finish watching Titanic.

"You want cheese in your eggs?" he called out from the kitchen.

"Yes please."

"Do you think the smell of bacon may make you sick?"

If Jacob wanted bacon… I didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Umm… I don't know? But if you want it… please make it."

"I'll cook it in the microwave so you won't have to deal with the smoke."

I curled up next to the pillow and started back where I left off last night when they were in the car having sex. I wondered if her character had his baby. No... she got married to someone else. Unless she played it off like it was his. Why am I adding more plot to this story?

"What do you want on your toast Babe?"

"Um… Just butter and a little bit of strawberry jelly."

"Ok."

Jacob brought our food out to the living room. My eyes bulged a bit when I looked at the eggs. God my stomach felt like it flipped. _Flu or baby… flu or baby_ ran through my mind. I smiled at him and said thanks.

"Take your time eating… maybe that will help," he said in a parental way.

"Yes Daddy," I teased.

"I'll be your daddy alright," he said with a devilish grin.

He bit his bottom lip and looked at me in a way that quickly made my panties moist.

"Ooh kaay." I said trying to snap myself out of it.

I blew out a breath and looked down at my food. I took a bite of my toast and looked back in his direction. He still was gazing at me in an intense seductive like way.

"_Jake_?"

"Just thinking of all of the things I wanna do to you when we get back tonight."

"Ooh," I breathed.

I got a little nervous for some reason. He said a lot of things to me in the shower.

"I wanna stop in Seattle for something real quick," he said.

"My _parents _are in Seattle."

"You don't have to go in the store... you can stay in my Hummer."

"What store are you talking about?"

He softy chuckled.

"Wild at Heart… It's a sex toy shop. They also sell lingerie and other stuff."

"Ohh... I wouldn't mind going there," I said excited.

"Hmm... Never know… your parents may be stocking up."

"Ewww… Don't give me a visual," I shrieked.

He laughed.

"Really… my mom was grinning ear to ear before she left. She hasn't even called or texted me. And Nicole said that she would call me if they called her cell phone. So… they aren't even thinking about me or Matt. Eww... Don't wanna think about my parents having sex."

"Well how the hell you think you got here. Married people have sex Love."

"I know."

"Hey… when we're married we're definitely gonna have sex. You're not gonna hold out on me like some couples do. We will always be hot for each other and make time to be together."

"Sounds good to me... it's just weird for me to think of my parents that way."

"But you're a screamer… you probably will wake the kids. I need to start sound proofing the house."

"Ha ha… Whatever."

We finished eating. I took my time like he said. I stayed still on the sofa for like forty five minutes after I ate. I wanted to give time for my food to digest. Rose was floating on the door with Jack holding on. I just shook my head.

"What?" he asked.

"This part I always _hate_. He could have found something else to float on... or they could have tried more times to balance themselves on the door. I hate this part… he shouldn't have died. I frickin' cried the first time I saw this. My mom didn't warn me that he was gonna die."

"Yeah Leo dies in a lot of his movies. This one… Blood Diamond… and The Departed. And I think he died in Romeo and Juliet."

"Hmm."

"Hey… You wanna see my motorcycle?"

"Sure."

I haven't seen it at all since I met him. He stood up and extended his hand for me to take and pulled me off o f the sofa. You have to really use your muscles to get off of this sofa; you sink so deep in it.

The sun was out which I always loved. I feel so deprived of sunlight living here. I don't think I'll even mention that I wanted to move to California after I graduate. My whole life is different now. I have major ties to this place now. Jacob's business is here and he's really family oriented. I guess I can deal with the cold rain. Look who I have now. I'll go through every extreme weather for him. Hell... I have rain coats and umbrellas. Jacob opened the garage door.

"You wanna go to the beach today if the weather stays nice?" he asked.

"Yes… I would love that."

He extended his arm motioning me to walk in. His garage was more equipped than mine. It looked like he had every tool imaginable neatly stored. And he had two red metal carts… most likely filled to the rim with more tools. His bike was in the middle. It looked like it was carefully displayed. I smiled and looked up at him. Looking at him standing there reminded me of the day I fell in love with him in _my _garage. "Can I sit on it?" I said purposely making it sound sexual. Jacob smirked at me. I never sat on one before. I wanted to get a feel of it. Especially if he was going to take me for rides someday.

"Sure... you want me to help you get on?"

"Ok."

We walked over to his bike and he supported my weight as I extended my leg over the seat and sat down. I flinched at bit but tried to hide it. Damn that pain just comes and goes.

"How's your hip? You looked like you just felt pain."

"Um… It's ok. The pain just comes and goes. It didn't hurt at all last night or this morning when my legs were wrapped around you. It's funny that my mom really thinks I injured it from doing aerobics with Nicole. She asked for me to go to the doctor's a few days ago... but I told her I was fine."

He turned on the engine and I made an unexpected noise. I didn't realize that it would feel so good in between my legs. This would probably top any sex toy.

"So when are you going to take me for a ride on your bike?" I said with my voice vibrating from the engine.

"Um?" he said blankly.

"What you don't want to take me out anymore?"

"Well Love... you have to be careful."

"Why is my safety more important…"

I stopped short realizing why I would have to be more careful. Jacob's expression crumbled into worry.

"Well… it could be possible that you're pregnant. And I don't want to take any extra risk. Baby… I'm just being precautious. It's for the better."

His face started to look sad... almost like he was going to cry.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"My friend Sam's wife had a miscarriage a few months ago because she fell down a few stairs… and I mean like only _three."_

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you… that's all."

"I can… I can understand that."

Jake turned off the engine. I went to go lift my leg to get off the bike.

"Here let me help you," he said as he basically lifted me like a doll.

"Wow you can pick me up like I'm nothing."

"You're not that heavy."

I walked over to the bench and sat down.

"You're getting comfortable?"

"Um… It's weird. I like garages now. I fell in love with you in one."

Jacob softly chuckled.

"Was it my robot that made you fall for me?"

"Ha ha… No that would make people _run_."

"What… I have mad skills... I keep telling you this."

He sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So you fell in love with me when I was fixing your car?"

"Well the first few minutes was lust… your body is to die for." He chuckled. "But after talking to you… yes I wanted to belong to you somehow. I wanted to be your girlfriend. Who knew I would be much more."

"Yeah… who would have thought that we would be where we are now? Trying to get knocked up… Me handing everything to you in my will… and planning a secret wedding."

"Wow, some week."

"Yeah… some week."

He grabbed me and kissed me hard. I moaned softly through my nose. His hand traveled down to my stomach and softly rubbed it.

"I could have the flu you know," I said in the middle of his kiss.

"Yeah… you're infecting me now," he said sarcastically.

I pulled away to look at him. I know this must be driving him crazy as well with the symptoms I'm having.

"I can feel it. Call me crazy… but I know that you're carrying my child."

"You _know_ this."

"Yeah… I have magical powers. You're either carrying a boy… or a girl. Or both a boy and a girl… or two boys or two girls."

"What," I said chuckling.

"Twins run in my family… you know it's possible."

I sighed.

"Wow twins," I mused. "Never thought of that."

Jacob grinned ear to ear.

_Oh God twins._

"Since you have magical powers… can you predict the lottery?"

"No… I can't predict that. But I can predict that you will be moaning my name within the next… five minutes."

"Oh Really."

"Umm humm."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Um… You know I was thinking…" I said.

"Hum… What were you thinking about?"

I glanced at the garage door. I didn't want to chance any one seeing us… for what I planned to do.

"Can you close the garage door for me?"

"Ahh… You want privacy. Ok… I'll grant you that wish. I think my vision is about to come true."

Jacob walked to the garage door and slid it shut. The garage became dark with only the small windows allowing light to shine in. He walked in front of me with a sexy grin on his face.

"You know I watched a clip on the internet where the couple was having sex in odd places. And I wanted to add one to our locations. We already have bedroom, living room, and the woods."

"Sexy… you were watching a porno?"

"Mmm humm."

"You little freak."

I giggled.

Jacob quickly glanced around the garage. I extended my hand to grab his dick through his jeans. He was already rock hard. I started unleashing the body part that could make my knees buckle at just the thought of it. Once I set it free it sprung in my face taping my nose.

"Mmm… he wants to be in my mouth… doesn't he?" I breathed in a sexy voice.

"Oh he wants to be everywhere on you… in you."

"He will be… I promise."

He sucked in a breath of air. I wrapped my hand around it and started gently stroking it.

"Damn Baby… I have a lot planned for you tonight. Especially if I find what I'm looking for in Seattle."

"Yeah… what do you wanna buy?" I asked innocently.

"A vibrator for your sexy ass. So I can shove it in your ass while I'm fucking you."

"Oh," I breathed.

I was getting turned on even more. Jacob brought his hands to my hair and started weaving his fingers in it.

"Baby steps for you… in a few days I bet I can train that ass to take all of me."

"I bet I can take all of you _tonight,_" I said being a little bold.

"Fuck I can definitely try."

He shoved his dick in my mouth and I started sucking with force.

"Ahhhhh! Shit Ness. That feels so fucking good. Damn look at that sexy mouth."

I bobbed my head back and forth on his massive dick. It was twitching like crazy in my mouth. He started pumping his hips and I gagged… he went too far. "Sorry," he moaned. Damn I wish I didn't have a gag reflex. I would so love to take this down my throat like the pros do on pornos. I rubbed his dick on my lips then sucked down the side of his shaft. I licked his balls while I stroked his head and he started moaning really loud.

"God Ness... I wanna fuck you right now! Get your ass up." He pulled me by my hair forcing me to stand up. He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and led me to his tool cart and bent me over. He had a strong grip on my hair but I liked it. I was so turned on. "Shit… Jake," I moaned. "Hey… that was less than five minutes," he said with a smile in his voice. He rubbed his dick against my soaked pussy in a circular motion getting his head wet then started slamming away. The tool cart was screeching with every thrust. I gripped the side of it as I took in his pounding. He was fucking me hard and fast letting his dick beat my cervix over and over. I cried out in pleasure. "Jacob!"

He grunted and groaned as he pulled my hips towards him. I was going to come at any moment.

"Ummhum… Umhumm... Jake… Jake… Yes! Right there... Owww... Shit… Oh Jake… Oohhh…. Oh my God! Fuck… I'm coming!"

"Ahh Baby... Oh shit! I love how your pussy feels when you come on my dick... shit."

My arms started shaking. I couldn't hold myself up much longer. I collapsed onto the carts top while Jacob kept pumping inside me. The metal was cold against my cheek and my skin made a funny noise against it while my body was being jolted from the force of him fucking me. I slapped the palm of my hand on top of the cart when he started fucking me from a different angle.

"That's right… take that dick. You know you like it when I fuck you this way," he grunted.

"Jacob!"

"You sexy ass mother fucker... You take all that dick!"

"J… J… Jacob! Ohh!"

"Who's your fucking man!"

"You are… You are," I panted.

My God I love it when he talks dirty to me.

"Oh my God… I'll be your sexy sex slave Jake. You can fuck me how you want!"

"Yeah."

"Oh fuck this pussy… Fuck it," I begged.

"Shit Ness!"

"Yes… Yes!"

"I'm going to make you my sexy sex slave Baby. Oh my God you're so fucking sexy."

"Oh your dick is so good! Ooh God it's so fucking good Baby. "

I found myself on the verge of coming again. I wanted him to come along with me. Plus I didn't think I could take much more of this. The pleasure and pain combination was getting a bit overwhelming.

"I want you to come in me! My pussy wants it. Give my pussy what it wants Jake c… come in me! I'm about to come Jake!"

"Yeah Baby…. I'm making that pussy come again."

"Oh God yes."

"Stick out that ass!"

I arched my back giving him what he ordered me to do. His fingers gripped the sides of my waist tightly as he picked up his speed. I curled my fingers into a ball and started to come.

"Oh my God! Jacob!" I screamed.

"Ahhh!" Jacob yelled as he to came along with me.

I swore I was going to slump straight to the floor. I was so drained of all my strength. My mind was in a haze and I felt extremely dizzy. Jacob was bent over me pressing much of his weight on me as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Jake… you're heavy," I muttered out of breath.

"I'm so sorry Baby."

He stood up and turned me to face him and held me in his arms. I kept my eyes closed as I rested my head on his chest. I didn't realize how much I was sweating until I moved the hair that was sticking to my forehead.

"Baby you look like you could go back to sleep," he said with a grin.

I exhaled.

"God Jake… why did you do that to me?"

"What do you ever mean?"

"Ohhh… Fuck me so good I just wanna pass out."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Well you were talking dirty back to me… so you got what you deserved."

"Seriously… I need to sit down. My legs feel really weak."

Jacob smiled.

"I would carry you... but I may drop you. I feel weak myself."

"Great."

Jacob pulled up his jeans and I weakly reached for mine. He bent down and pulled them up for me. We both sat down on the bench like we were whipped from playing a hard sport. I leaned into his body and closed my eyes. We stayed in this position until Jacob got the energy to stand up. He pulled me up in his arms and kissed my forehead. We went back in the house and felt the need to take another shower. This one was a bit cooler to try to energize us. We got dressed and headed to Seattle. We joked about running into my parents at the sex shop. I was praying that that wouldn't actually happen.

Jacob played a mix on his iPod of Drake and _Childish Gambino_. He had to explain to me twice that Childish Gambino was the black guy Troy on the TV show Community. I didn't even know that he rapped. I knew he did stand-up comedy. His name is Donald something. My brother was the one who showed me his comedy special on Comedy Central. He's much funnier than he is on the show. I got a text from Matt. He asked did I hear from mom and dad and said that when he texted dad… he said that he was busy with mom and to contact them if it were an emergency.

"Oh well… My parents are pretty occupied. Matt just texted me that they told him to contact them only of it were an emergency… Eww."

Jacob started laughing.

"Well this is their get away," he said. "They trust that you two won't get into much trouble. Is Matt with responsible people?"

"Oh yeah… he's staying over at his friends Trevor's house. His parents are really cool. My parents know them pretty well."

"Ok."

I really should have Matt meet him soon. It's driving him crazy that he doesn't know who I'm hanging… well sneaking around with.

"My brother needs to meet you soon. Maybe I can bring him by your house Friday?"

"That's cool."

"He knew I didn't fall asleep over Nicole's house that night. He asked me what movie did we watch… I told him Eat Pray Love and he said Eat Pray _Lie_."

"Ha ha... He's comical. We can hang out tomorrow after I come home from work. Bring him to the house."

"Ok. Hey Jake you wanna go to the movies Friday Night with Ava and Eric? We kinda made plans to try to go to the movies."

"Sure… I would love to go to the movies. What movie are we talking about?"

"We haven't decided."

We arrived at the shop in around forty minutes. I was scanning the area for my father's car. I was still a bit paranoid. Jacob has been here before I assume… but I don't care… that was his past. I will have to be open to the things he shows me in here. I don't mind being handcuffed or smacked on my butt with a paddle. Never done it before… but looking forward to flying my freak flag.

Inside the store there were so many crazy things displayed. At first I felt uncomfortable. Like people would look at me strangely or think I was some kinky freak. But anyone here is probably not a prude. Jacob kept his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the aisles. The first thing that I picked out was a blind fold. Jacob showed me some furry handcuffs.

"These will come in handy when you play my sex slave," he whispered in my ear.

"Hmm… What about this tassel whip?"

I picked it up and felt the tassels thinking that it wouldn't really hurt.

"I'm not into that... I rather smack you with my dick."

I chuckled.

A young lady who worked in the store gave us a business card for the shop and told us that we could also order online and give our product reviews. She was dressed in black leather with chains. Her cleavage was pushed up a bit. Jacob didn't gawk or anything. "Thanks," we both said. I took the card and put it in my pocketbook. The lady walked away and started talking to another couple.

"Baby… would you wear something like that for me?"

"Sure… I would wear anything for you."

Jacob looked me up and down and his nose flared.

"I will definitely get you something from here for you to wear tonight."

"Ok… just don't rip it off me. You know you owe me like three pairs of panties from Victoria Secrets."

"Oh yeah… sorry about that. My patience is thin when I want to fuck you and you're not naked already."

"Well… you have to learn how to be patient."

"I'll try… but it's not a promise. When I want to fuck you… look I just wanna fuck you plain and simple. That probably _won't_ be the last garment I rip from your sexy body."

"Oh God," I sighed.

We walked to another aisle and Jacob picked out a vibrator for my butt. It was shaped weird and had different thicknesses. He told me that it's shaped like that for me to gradually be able to take it. He nibbled my ear which made me laugh. I was getting turned on looking at all of this stuff… and anticipating using it. Jacob picked up a small jar and put it in the basket.

"What was that?"

"This is to help not have it hurt that much."

"Oh."

Something caught my eye because it was purple. "Oh my God… look at _this_." It was a purple cock ring with a vibrator on it.

"That looks interesting," he said. "Put it in the basket."

_Oh… I can't wait to use that! _

We walked a little farther and I saw a box that said _Comfortably Numb Deep Throat Spray. _

"What they make this?" I said.

"Hey you wanna see if it works?"

"Well… ok. I'm sure I won't be able to get it anywhere the back of my throat."

Jacob chuckled.

We walked to where the restraining systems were. Jacob picked up a package that had a picture of a woman with her legs bonded shut together. What was the point of keeping your legs _closed_ I thought. He smirked and put it in the basket.

"Why would we need that?" I whispered.

"Forced orgasms."

"Huh?"

He devilishly smiled at me.

"It's all a part of you being my sex slave," he whispered.

"Oh… Um… but what's a forced orgasm?"

"Goggle it," he said smiling.

I gave him a puzzled frightened look. What in the world was he planning on doing to me?

By the time we went to the check out... Jacob and I had picked up a restraint system for the bed, flavored massage oils, a purple large feather, something called a _chain and ball tickler_, a pink water proof vibrator, a massage wand, a vibrating egg, a tongue vibrator, knee pads for the _shower_, black vinyl lace up teddy, and a blow up triangle pillow to make some positions more comfortable. I kinda felt weird because we had so much stuff. The lady behind the counter had a slight smile on her face. "Someone plans on having an exciting night," she said.

Jacob glanced at me smiling. "It's going to be one for the records."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We left the shop with tons of bags. We got a few sneers and smirks from people on the street as we walked to his Hummer. All I cared about was bumping into my parents. I couldn't care less if strangers knew we bought half the store of kinky shit. I couldn't wait to wear that vinyl teddy. I'm sure Jacob would have patience with it and not tear out the crotch to fuck me in it… then again who knows? Jacob wasn't going to work today. His father was going to be there. We had to kill time to wait for Jared to come home from work. Crazy enough I want to wait until the end of the day to try these toys out… and yeah… Having my ass fucked for the first time. I may need some time to recover from that. We grabbed a quick bite at a restaurant in Forks then headed out to the beach while we still had the sun. Jacob parked his Hummer some ways from the beach and we walked to the sand. He held my hand the entire way while he carried a blanket and a cushion under his other arm. He is so sweet. And I know that I am lucky... no blessed to have him. I am so head over heels in love with this man. And to think… in just a week I will be saying _I do_ to him. In a few days… I will find out if I'm sick or pregnant. I really hope I am pregnant though. The anticipation alone is driving me bat shit crazy.

Surprisingly there wasn't that many people at the beach. Only a few people were scattered in the distance. This beach is so beautiful. You would think I would be here more often. It seemed so much more romantic being here with someone I loved. We found a spot near a beached tree. Jacob lay the blanket down in front of it and propped the pillow against the tree and sat down. He motioned his hands for me to sit on him. I leaned down and crawled on his lap. It was a bit windy. I guess that's expected since summer is almost over. The air had a chill in it and I regretted not bringing my jacket. I wasn't thinking. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I warmed up right away. After a few seconds I didn't care that I didn't have a jacket.

"Do you like to swim?" he asked.

"Yes… in a controlled environment… Like a pool. Don't like currents and salty water... Oh and the possibility of being a shark's snack."

Jacob chuckled.

"Do you swim in the ocean… Oh yeah right. You go _cliff diving_. I forgot you're half crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"No… you just defy gravity by not smashing your beautiful body into rocks."

I looked back at him to see his face. He had a smirk on him; looking like an annoyed kid.

"Jake… you know that worries me so much that you like to do that. It's really not safe. I don't want to be a… _nag_ I guess. But I guess it's the same reason you don't want me to ride on your motorcycle. I care about your safety. I don't want to lose you... especially by something that could have been prevented."

Jacob took in a deep breath and I turned my body so I would be cradled in his arms.

"I'm sorry that I make you worry," he said.

"Can you… not do that anymore… for me?"

I knew I was asking a lot. I got kinda nervous thinking I was over stepping my ground a bit. Jacob stayed silent for a few seconds. I can only imagine what he was thinking. I was desperate in my attempt for him to let go of his deadly activity that he found so exciting... so I went there. "Could you not do that… for us. And for our future child?" At this point tears started to fill my eyes. A part of me felt bad for using that leverage. But if it worked… that was the best outcome. My tears were not fake or an addition to get my way. I really was scared for him and wanted him to reason with my plea. Jacob's face melted as he noticed the tears about to spill over. "Baby, yes I will do that for us," he chocked out. I slowly smiled and kissed his cheek. I placed my head under his neck and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry to ask… I'm just not that comfortable with that. I don't want to seem controlling. Your friends that you dive with will probably judge me. But I… I can't." I paused because my lunch felt like it was going to make a grand exit.

"What?" he asked concerned.

I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned up bracing myself.

"Ness?"

"I don't… feel well," I muttered.

I took a few deep breaths and the sick feeling died down a bit.

"Baby," he said lovingly.

"I'll be… fine," I said unconvincingly.

"Sweetheart… you are so pregnant."

"Jake… We don't know that yet."

I lay back down on his chest and he rubbed my back.

"You know if you went to the doctors and they did a blood test on you… it will show if you're pregnant even _now_. I've been doing some research on line."

"The doctors? I will have to have my mom make an appointment. I'm on my dad's insurance."

"That's an option."

"Won't they tell my mom?"

"No… any test results will be confidential because of your age."

"Oh."

Jake kissed me on top of my head.

"We'll know soon Baby," he said in my ear.

I sighed.

"I'm so tired Jacob," I breathed.

"Well go to sleep then. Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Um hum."

Jacob started rubbing my hair and softly sang in my ear. I missed hearing him sing. His voice is so beautiful. This song I knew very well. It was Jason Reeves Skydive.

"_Baby I've been waiting for you. To show me that there's a dreamer like you... That's waiting to… that's not afraid to lose." _

He's the only one between the two of us that knows what skydiving feels like. I snuggled closer to his body and he gripped me tighter. A few seagulls squawked in the distance. It reminded me that I was on the beach and not submerged in his soft bed.

"_Fall until we fly live until we die together. If heaven is my home you can only make t better. Don't wanna wait another day. No I want you now forever. Don't wanna parachute into love. Don't wanna parachute into love."_

Being in his arms as he caressed me was one of the best sensations in the world. His voice sent subtle chills down my spine. I shortly fell asleep without a care in the world because I knew I was safe in his arms.

***oooOOOooo***

I felt hard drops of water on my face and I opened my eyes a bit confused. The sky was no longer sunny and dark clouds were rolling in. Jacob woke up too. "Well it was good while it lasted," he said. I got up off of him and he stood up. He picked the blanket off the sand and I picked up the cushion that he was leaning against on the tree. He shook the blanket out a bit and we started walking to his Hummer. Then it started pouring. We were completely soaked in just a few seconds. We glanced at each other. There was no need to run. What was the point? We both started laughing.

We got in the Hummer soaking wet. It's good that Jake has leather seats. He started the engine and turned on the heat.

"God I have to get you dry and warm," he said.

"_Me_… look at you."

Jacob had to turn on the windshield wipers at full speed. I heard the rumble of thunder and my eyes winded.

"You don't like thunder?" he asked.

"It just startles me sometimes."

"Oh... that's so cute."

"Cute?"

He chuckled and drove off. Jacob found it amusing when I slightly jumped when a big lightning bolt struck in the distance.

"Aw, Baby."

"Jake… I saw a tree get hit by lightning only a few feet from me when I was a child. So yes… my nerves are a little bad. But… I do find it sexy… in a weird way."

"Sexy?"

"Yes… when it's not really _loud_. I have a cd of sound scapes… and a thunderstorm is one of them. I use to…" I stopped mid-sentence because I didn't want to let my naughty secret out.

"You use to what?" he asked with a grin.

"Um… Nothing."

"Aw come on. Hmm… by the embarrassed look on your face… I assume you use to touch yourself listening to it."

I bit my bottom lip not answering his insightful guess.

"Oh," he mused. "Did you… ever have sex during a thunderstorm?"

"No... and I didn't touch myself. I just… imagined having sex during a big storm."

"Oh… well… we _can_ do it in our back yard."

I softly chuckled.

"Wow… That would be amazing... But yet I can't get the thought of a lightning bolt hitting a tree near us." _That damn vision has ruined it for me. I'll be ok… inside._

"We could always do it on the back porch," he said hopefull.

"Ahhh... That sounds intriguing." _Who am I kidding… it's cold. We'll both be sick as hell._

Jacob chuckled.

"Umm… But it's a little cold for that."

"Alright... I guess that wasn't a good idea. I don't want you getting sick. Are you still cold?"

"Only a little. The heat is real nice. But I can't wait to get out of these wet clothes."

"I can't wait to take them off of you."

I smiled.

"Hmm… I may need help actually like the last time."

"Damn I wish I had a towel in here and like a shirt for you to put on. I have to stock my truck with a few emergency things… other than stuff for if it breaks down. I'm sorry Baby… but I'll get you home soon."

"I'm fine Jake."

I felt soaked to the core but the heat was on full blast. It wouldn't take that long for us to get to his house. God my hair is probably a mess. I will have to wash it and put moose in it for it to look nice for when we visit his friends. More thunder and lightning echoed around us. I balled my hands in a fist and Jacob took my hand and held it. "We're almost home Ness." He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I can't wait to meet your friends later Jake."

"They're dying to meet you too. You'll really like Kim."

"Really."

"Yeah."

I wonder if she would like me. I mean they're gonna be watching my every move trying to size me up to see if I'm good enough for their friend. I can't wait to meet them… but I'm just as nervous too.

It didn't take us that long to get back to Jacob's house. He reached behind him and got his umbrella from the floor and went to get the bags filled with our sex toys from the trunk. Then he helped me out of the truck and shielded me from the rain until we got on his front porch. After he locked the front door he pulled me towards the bed room with urgency.

"Jacob," I said laughing.

"I'm going to make you my sex slave now," he said in a low husky voice.

I thought he wanted to fuck me in the ass and I got extremely nervous. I wasn't mentally ready for that. I had it in my mind that we would do that much later tonight. My facial expression got serious pretty fast. Jacob took off my soaked t-shirt, bra, and unzipped my jeans. He led me back to the bed and I fell on it while he yanked my wet jeans along with my panties to my ankles then took off my shoes. He flung my clothes to the floor and I gasped. He quickly took off his shirt and got the hand restraints from the bag and secured my hands so I couldn't move my arms. My heart was racing; I didn't know what to expect. Jacob placed the blind fold on me. Then he walked out of the room. "Jacob," I called out with my voice trembling. A loud rumble of thunder bellowed outside making the house feel like it was shaking. He came back in the room. He wasn't making much noise. At first it sounded like he was on the left side of me… then it sounded like he was on the other side of the room. I started panting. Then I felt the bed dip and he straddled my stomach. He didn't have his pants on. His hot skin of his thighs surrounded my body. He rubbed his dick on my nipples and I started moaning. Then he positioned his dick near my mouth and let it rub against my cheeks. "Open up Baby,' he whispered. A loud lighting strike rang out. I opened my mouth waiting for him to slide it in my mouth. I took in his dick as he pushed his hips into my face. Jacob moaned out loud as I started sucking. I was so turned on. I'd never been restrained before... and it was more exciting than I imagined. After he fucked my mouth for about a minute he slid down my body gently kissing my neck… down my stomach and stopped at my pussy. I heard a clicking noise then I heard a loud buzzing sound. Oh… he took out one of the vibrators. He touched me with it and I jumped from the sensation. He wrapped his arm around my leg and pressed it against my clit and I screamed out in pleasure. "Ohhh!" Then he slid it in and started gently sucking on my clit. I squirmed violently against the restraints moaning loudly. I never had a vibrator before and it was too much for me to handle. I bucked my hips against him as the vibrations attacked my senses. Jacob grabbed my legs again and held me to the bed. "Oh my God Jacob!" I yelled. Then I heard an extra vibrating sound. He spit on me and I felt the anal vibrator try to enter me. I tried to shut my thighs but he forced them back open.

"You're my sex slave… remember," he growled.

"Not now… I'm not ready," I moaned. I had no clue of which vibrator he was trying to put in my ass; we bought so many different kinds.

Jacob pulled the vibrator out that he had in my pussy and started eating me out again. He slid the anal vibrator in me only a little bit.

"Owww," I moaned.

"Shhh."

"No," I moaned.

"Baby… just a little bit more."

"Oh my God Jake."

Wasn't he supposed to put that cream on me first so it wouldn't hurt? Jacob stuck a few fingers inside my pussy and started ramming them really fast. I was so wet that I could hear a sloshing sound.

"Shit Jake!"

"Baby you're so fucking wet."

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

Jake slid the slender vibrator in me a little deeper. I think he's using the pink one? It stung a bit and I clinched up. "Baby relax… I will go slow ok." I quickly nodded my head yes. "You have to relax your muscles. You're clamping up... relax." He started playing with my clit and I moaned out loud. "That's it… Let yourself go. Relax Gorgeous." The next thing I knew Jacob mouth was on me sucking and licking me. He pushed the vibrator in me a bit farther. "Owww!" I moaned. He kept on inching it deeper as he ate me out. Pretty soon it was all the way in. I'm sure his dick won't be as easy. This vibrator is not thick at all. He started moving it in and out of me and I tried to adjust to the feeling.

"Oh my God!" I moaned.

"You like it Baby."

"Yes... Yes… Jake."

Jake continued eating me out while he stroked the vibrator slowly in and out my ass. Within a minute I was coming. I pulled frantically on the wrist restraints trying to break free. It was a futile effort. I screamed loudly drowning out the sound of the rain. My contractions were almost painful because they were so strong. Jacob slid the vibrator out and started kissing and licking my thigh. I squirmed and moaned as his mouth touched my over sensitive body. He stuck a few fingers inside me. They glided in me with ease since I was so wet from coming.

"You want this big dick don't you," he breathed.

"Yes!" I moaned.

Jacob took his hand and smeared me on my lips and cheeks. Then he stuck a few fingers in my mouth making me taste myself.

"Mmm... Mmmm," I moaned as I sucked my juices from his fingers.

"I wanna hear you _beg_ for it."

"I want you to fuck me Jake… please… please fuck me."

"Fuck you with what!"

"Your big dick!"

Jacob teased me by sliding his shaft up and down the lips of my pussy. Then he slapped his dick a few times against my clit. "Fuck me," I moaned. "Baby… Oh God." Jacob mounted me and started fucking me really fast. I heard the slapping sound of his thighs against my ass. I couldn't stop him from going too deep. A few strokes almost had me screaming _pain_ for him to stop. But I tried my best to hold it in and let him continue fucking me hard.

"Oh Fuck!' I screamed. "Shit Jake I'm going to… come!"

"That's right Baby come for me," he moaned. "I want that tight pussy to come again!"

The only thing I could do was twist in the restraints as my legs trembled when my orgasm hit me. I almost felt like I was being tortured. He had me coming back to back within a short period of time. Jacob slid out of me and sounded like he got off of the bed. He didn't speak. Not being able to see was driving me crazy. I tried my best to calm down my breathing. I didn't want to hyperventilate or throw up for that matter. I couldn't tell what he was doing. Was he done with me? He didn't come… so I suspect he had more things in plan for me. I heard a distant noise and pulled on my restraints. The rain was hissing on the windows. Thunder rumbled the house and I my abs tensed up. "Jacob," I called out. He didn't answer. Then all of a sudden I felt his warm touch on my calf. "Jacob," I softly called out as if I was pleading for him to comfort me from the storm. Then it felt like he wrapped my ankle in something. The next thing I knew he was tying my ankle to the end of the bed. "What… What are you doing to me?" He was still silent. He quickly pinned down my other leg. I tried to move my legs but there was no use; I couldn't move. I was his sex slave. He could do whatever he wanted to me… and I probably would let him because I loved him so much. Then I heard him leave the room again. I lay there on his bed spread eagle with my legs spread far apart. I was breathing hard awaiting whatever he had in store for me. When he came back in the room I flinched. I smelled strawberries and I felt cold air against me face. He touched my lips with something; it was as cold as ice. It was a pop cycle. He let me lick it then he slid it down my neck. I gasped out loud as the frozen treat tantalized my skin. Then he put the tip of it on my nipple moving it in circles. Then I felt his mouth on my nipple. I started moaning. His tongue was also cold as if he was sucking on the pop cycle. He started kissing down my body dragging the pop cycle down my quivering stomach. The next thing I knew Jacob had the pop cycle at my entrance. I jerked and took in a quick breath of air. I wanted to shut my legs but I couldn't. "Oooh Jake! It's too cold." He didn't listen to me and slowly slide the pop cycle inside me. "Ahhh… Owww… Shit Jake," I moaned loudly. Jacob put his tongue on my clit and started flicking it while my pussy was being tortured by the cold sensation of the pop cycle. It was quickly melting from my body heat. He took it out and his mouth left my pussy. Then I felt drops of the juice dribble down my chin and my lips. I licked my lips and he put it in my mouth. I took a small bite off of it because I was so thirsty from moaning so much.

"Umm… You look so sexy like this," he said in a low hum. I moaned softly. "Baby… are you _ok_? Does the straps hurt you?" he asked softly.

"No… I'm ok."

"Good."

Jake ran his hand down my body and gently touched my pussy. "Ooohh," I moaned.

He stuck a few fingers inside me.

"Ummm… Can you let my legs go?" I breathed.

"You're not comfortable?"

"I just want to wrap my legs around you. I didn't realize how much I would miss that."

"Oh… Ok."

Jacob moved to the foot of the bed and untied my ankles from the restraints. He softly rubbed my ankles to sooth them. He lifted my hips and placed a pillow under me.  
"Jake," I softly called out.

"Yes Love."

"Can I see you?"

He was silent for a moment. Then I heard him move closer to the head of the bed. He pulled off the blind fold and gently smiled at me. He leaned down and passionately kissed me.

"Mmm… Jake can you untie my hands?"

"Why… you wanna wrap your arms around me," he said in a sultry voice.

"Yes," I moaned.

Jacob reached out and un-bound my hands. Then he softly caressed and kissed my wrist while he fondled my breast. "Make love to me Jacob," I breathed. He smiled and slowly lay on top of me.

"Did you enjoy that… being tied up?" he asked while kissing my neck.

"Umm… Yes. It turned me on so much," I moaned.

Jacob kissed me then traveled down my body. He pulled my legs over his shoulder and started kissing and licking the bottom of my foot while he played with my clit. I started squirming and moaning. Another lightning bolt struck and I jumped. He probably thought I was jumping from my foot being licked. Jacob rubbed his head on my clit and stuck a toe in his mouth. I moaned and squirmed under him.

"Oh Jacob… Owww... Ummm… Now… make love to me now please," I softly begged.

"You want me," he breathed.

"I need you," I moaned.

"Aw Baby… you have me… I'm right _here_," he said as he slowly slid his dick inside me.

I gasped and grabbed the sheets beneath me.

"Oh God… Ooooh," I moaned.

"Baby I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

"Oh… God you feel so good Ness."

Jacob slowly pumped his hips and leaned down towards me and kissed me. I gripped his shoulders. It felt so good to hold him closely to me. So much more intimate. But then again trusting someone to tie you down is intimate in its own way. He started moaning in my ear sending all types of chills throughout my body. I gripped his hair and he started moving his hips in a circular motion.

"Mmm Jake… Oh my God… Mmm… Jacob… _Jacob_," I moaned.

"That's my name... Please wear it out," he breathed.

"Ooh Jacob... Ooh shit... Umm you feel so good."

He picked up his pace and started fucking me faster.

"Yeah… this dick feels good."

"Umm hum… Ooh… Oww yeah."

Jacob bit down on my neck and I gasped. He didn't bite hard it was just unexpected. He started licking and kissing my neck. His thrusts were getting deeper and I started moaning like crazy.

"Oh Shit!" I screamed.

"Baby... I want you to come with me," he groaned.

"Oh my God Jake!"

"I wanna make that pussy come _hard_."

"Ahhh!"

I hope he plans on coming soon because I was about to come at any moment. "Fuck Jake…. Oh God... I'm gonna come!"

He gripped me tighter and curse words fled his lips. I started coming and screamed out. The sensation was intense but I tried my best not to hold my breath. There was no need for me to try to be quiet. I was in my fiancés house… I could be as loud as I wanted. There were no close neighbors so I emptied my lungs out as my contractions pulsated in me violently. Jacob came a few seconds after me. His warm come shot straight up in me. I knew he waited for this release for the last hour; he holds it so he can please me longer.

"Shit Ness!" he growled in my ear.

"Oooh Jake… Oh my God Baby... _Wow_."

We lay there in silence except for our labored breathing. I haven't heard thunder in awhile. I think the storm is dying down. I knew my hair must have been a mess. It was still damp and probably mangled from me squirming around so much. I don't really care at this moment… I'm so tired and just want to fall asleep in my fiancé's arms. Jacob kissed me having his tongue roughly slide in my mouth. I noticed his hard abs sliding on my sweaty stomach as he breathed. I guess we were both sweaty.

"I wanna stay inside you if you don't mind," he said a bit out of breath.

"No," I murmured.

He rolled me over to my side. "This will be more comfortable," he said. I started contracting my pussy muscles on him.

"Baby... what are you doing?"

"I'm doing morris code on your dick."

"What?" he chuckled.

"Wait… let me concentrate. Long long... short short."

"Well what are you telling my dick?"

"Thank you."

"Oh you're so welcome silly goose."

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. I was so beat. Gosh I think I came four… five times. I am so done for the day. God… I forgot we have to go to Jared's house.

"Sweetheart... take a nap. When you wake up we can get ready to go to Jared's house."

"Ok."

I sighed deeply and Jacob squeezed me closer to his rock hard body.

"Jacob."

"Yes Love."

"I love you so much."

"Aw... I love you to Ness."

He smiled and kissed me gently on my lips.

"Now get some rest. I plan on keeping you up all night."

"Huh?"

He kissed my nose.

"I have a plethora of things I wanna do to you."

"Oh."

"Who knows the next time I get to have you all night to myself?"

"That doesn't mean you have to kill me with sex."

Jake chuckled.

"No… I don't plan on killing you dear. But I do wanna try fucking you in your ass."

_What's the difference?_

"Oh… Ok," I said timidly.

"Don't worry Baby. I'm not going to let it hurt you... baby steps. You took that entire vibrator earlier."

"Ha! Is that supposed to make me feel _better_? Your dick is like… three times as thick."

He devilishly smiled. "Only three?" I playfully smacked his arm.

"Are you having a change of heart?" he asked.

"No… No Jacob. I want to do this with you… really I do." _I can't have no other woman having this one up on me. I just can't. _

"Ok… I'll be as gentle with you as possible. I may not even be able to get it in tonight."

I reached out and pulled his head closer to me and kissed him.

"I can't wait 'til the day when you can fuck me in the ass like I saw on the internet."

"Really… show me later so I can watch with you."

"Ok. You don't find it weird that I watch porn? I really only watch for educational purposes."

He chuckled.

"Yeah… that's what all women say."

"Our video is porn enough for me. We have to make some more someday."

"Ok… I'll record us tonight."

I just had a flash of me saying a lot of no's and stops and me not being able to take his dick. That won't be that sexy.

"Ok… tonight then. I'll wear my new teddy."

"Sweet."

Jacob kissed my lips and that was my queue to get some rest. I didn't want to look like a zombie when we visited Jared and Kim later tonight. Jacob squeezed my ass and his dick went in farther. I moaned a bit. He had no plans of sliding out and I had no plans of asking him to.

***oooOOOooo***

I was in a relaxing sleep. Jacob moved a bit and it woke me up.

"Sorry Baby," he breathed.

"Umm… That's ok."

I leaned over and kissed him… letting my tongue trace his bottom lip. I felt his dick slightly jump inside me. I moved my hip on him making it slide out then slide back in. He got rock hard instantly. He firmly grabbed my ass and started pushing me on him.

"Oh my God Ness," he moaned.

"Mmm... Mmmm... Mmmm," I moaned as he picked up his pace. In a few seconds he was slamming into me. "Oh God Jacob fuck me!" I yelled. It wasn't raining that hard anymore so the sounds of our bodies slapping together was so loud. Slap slap slap slap. I felt my pussy muscles spasm on his dick.

"Are you doing morris code or you about to come?"

"I'm about to come," I screamed.

"You damn right you about to come. Come on my fuckin' dick!"

Jacob rolled on top of me and started fucking me faster.

We both came at the same time and he collapsed on my body. We lay there trying to calm ourselves with the soft rain drops serenading us... lulling me back to sleep. We lay silently in the bed for a few minutes. Jacob played with my hair in his fingers.

"Hey… You wanna try out the shower knee pads?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"You are so _greedy,_" I said playfully.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the Wild at Heart bags and took out the knee pad.

"I'm only doing this so I can give my product review. It's not like I _really_ wanna suck your dick."

"Ha! Lies you tell."

He rushed over to me and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. It seemed like he made sure that I would rest my upper stomach on his shoulder instead of my lower abdomen… where most likely our son or daughter was. I started laughing pretending to struggle. "Come on girl. Let's get you cleaned up... after I come on your face of course." Jacob set me down once we got in the bathroom. He regulated the water and we both stepped in the shower. I put the knee pad on the floor and commenced to sucking him with everything I've learned and what came to me naturally. In less than a minute I was shielding my eyes with my thick eyelashes as he pummeled my face and lips with his slick come. After Jacob gathered himself he touched my chin and I opened my eyes.

"When you do your review... make sure you tell them how much you enjoy making your man come all over your gorgeous face."

"I definitely will Baby."

"How… did I wind up with such a hot fiancé?"

I chuckled.

"Umm… I don't know? _Fate_ I guess."

"Yeah… you're right. You were so tempting. I wanted you no matter what. And I'm glad I'm taking the risk."

"Don't worry… your risk won't be that severe in a few days."

"Yeah… your sweet little birthday will be here in no time. And I'll whisk you away and make you my beautiful wife."

Jacob helped me to my feet and I walked under the stream of water to rinse away his come. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and licked my neck.

"In only a few days… you will be _Mrs. Black_. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like it's too good to be true."

"Well it is true Sweetheart."

"Thank you Jacob."

"For what?"

"For making me the future Mrs. Black… and possibly giving me a _child_."

He moved his hand down to my stomach and softly rubbed it.

"You don't want to get your hopes up remember."

"I know… But… I feel it too. Jacob… I really think I am."

Jacob turned me around to face him. I wiped the water from my eye lids so I could open them without getting water in them. He leaned down and kissed me flicking his tongue against mine.

"I know you are. I'm just waiting for you to take that silly little test… To tell me something I already know."

Jacob smirked at me and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too." He looked me up and down. "The _both_ of you."

**Author's Note:**

**I don't usually post my favorite part of a chapter. I only gush that to my FF friends that I communicate with most. But I just wanted to point out a part that may not even seem big. When Jacob took off the restraints he caressed and kissed her wrist. Even though he wanted to make her his "sex slave" he was still concerned that she was comfortable. He also quickly broke down and gave her what she wanted by taking them off. I just thought that was hot.**

**And to akes88... The Challenge is on. lol. She implied a challenge that I couldn't make Jake any hotter.**

**Point 1 for me:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wanted to look cute and presentable so I put on a casual dress after we took a shower. I was kinda hungry so I went into the kitchen to look for something really quick to eat. I put a bagel in the toaster because I really didn't feel like eating anything heavy. Jacob told me that there would be food at Jared's. But I wasn't sure if it would be something I wanted. My whole appetite was on a roller coaster right now.

"This is the safest thing for me to eat. I feel…"

"Nauseous?"

"Only a _little_."

"Poor Baby," he said hugging me from behind.

"I'll be ok."

I closed my eyes as his arms held me. The smell of the raisins warming in the toaster was making me hungrier by the second. Jacob pecked my neck and went to the fridge to take out the cream cheese and jelly.

"Ya know Embry is going to be there too tonight."

"Oh great… I get to meet him too."

"Yeah... Embry's a riot. He kinda reminds me of a male Nicole."

"From the stories you told me... I thought the same thing. You know we have to have them two meet."

"Oh… He'll be at Ava's cook out on Saturday."

"Great."

I started grinning ear to ear.

"What's that smile about?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if they started _dating_?"

"Yeah… but it would also be awkward if things turned south too."

"I didn't think of that. I'm looking at this optimistically."

"Well… they would make a cute couple," he agreed.

The toaster popped and I grabbed a half not expecting it to be that hot and dropped it.

"Ow... That's hot."

"Here let me."

Jacob picked up both slices and put them on a plate.

"My skin is much thicker than yours."

"Thanks."

He handed me the cream cheese and jelly and I smeared them on both slices.

"You want a piece?" I asked.

"No… I'm eating when we get there."

"You sure you don't want me to put one in the toaster for you… 'cause I'm eating _both _halves."

Jacob chuckled.

"Your bagel is safe."

"Ok."

We both went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Jacob turned the TV on and TMZ was on.

"You watch this?" he asked.

"Some times."

I got up and sat on his lap while I ate my bagel. His eyes widened a bit glaring at it. I knew he wanted a piece. I gave him a bite because he kept on giving me a puppy dog look.

"Men."

"What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"If you wanted some you should have gotten one. Not waited until we were sitting to decide that you want it. You can have the whole slice."

"Really... Ah thanks."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"I love you Baby," he said with a grin on his face.

"You better," I shot back.

It didn't take long to get to Jared's house. He only lived around ten minutes away. It was a one story house just a bit smaller than Jacob's. It was secluded from the heavily populated smaller homes in La Push. Jacob helped me get out of the Hummer. He grabbed me by my waist and sat me down to the ground. The crickets were chirping so loud and it seemed like it was colder than it was when we left. He pulled me closer to him and deeply kissed me. I reached up and grabbed his hair. He took my hand from his hair and kissed it.

"Come on Sweetheart… you don't wanna get me started."

"Started? You're the one who kissed me first," I said smiling.

He softly chuckled.

"I know… I couldn't help myself. But you were getting all flustered about to make me drag you behind a tree."

"Hmm."

"Come on let's get inside before I think of naughty things to do to you."

"You have enough naughty things in mind for tonight."

"Yes… thanks for reminding me Ness."

Jake squeezed my ass and smacked it. "Oh," I said shocked. He laughed and pulled me in the direction to the path to the door. Jacob rang the door bell. I was getting a little nervous. This is not the normal meet my girlfriend dinner. It's more drastic. Its meet my fiancé I've only known for a week dinner. Maybe they had negative opinions about what we're doing and just haven't told Jacob yet.

Kim opened the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Jacob… Nessie. I'm so glad you came."

"Hi Kim," Jacob said.

Jacob gave her a big hug.

"As you know this is Nessie."

"Well hello Nessie. Nice to finally meet you."

"Hi Kim… The same here."

She reached out and gave me a hug. We both walked in the house. It was nice and cozy… very traditional; even the furniture. The only modern thing that I noticed was the big screen TV they had in the living room.

Jared walked over to Jacob and did some weird type of hand shake.

"My man," Jared said.

"Hey what's up Jared."

"Hi Nessie… So nice to meet you. God you have my man here acting like a whipped puppy. But that's cool."

I chuckled.

"Hi Jared."

"Come sit... relax," he said.

Embry came from out of the kitchen. Jacob gave him the same weird hand shake that he just did with Jared.

"Embry… I want you to finally meet my future wife."

"Hey future wife."

"Hi Embry… nice to meet you."

"Of course it is Baby," he said smiling.

I couldn't help but to giggle. He gave me a hug and we all sat in the living room and talked for a good while. Jared and Kim had subtle hints that they were an affectionate couple. Embry was trying to crack a joke at every chance he could get.

"Hey… Nicole is kinda cute and awesome. Ava showed me her facebook page. Her status said single… is she really single?" Embry said with excitement in his eyes.

"Yes," I giggled. _Wow my plan was in action without me doing a single thing. Ava must have noticed the similarities too._

"Hmmm good," he mused.

"She'll be at Ava's cook out on Saturday."

"Yeah I know… I was hoping that we could hang out sooner. I was thinking I should send her a friend request. Do you think she would freak out?" he asked.

"No... she's really cool. She'll respond." In more ways than one. She'll probably cream her panties when she sees the _Embry Call wants to be your friend_ email or check her friend request.

"Cool… I'll send it to night."

"Ok."

I smiled at Jacob. He shrugged his shoulders. I was trying my best to hide my giddiness. Kim started putting dishes with food on the table. "Dinner is ready. Come sit at the table everybody. We're going to have a civilized dinner." I gave her an odd look. "Oh… We usually eat at the sofa. We want to appear like grown folks now. We have a dining room set… Might as well use it," Kim said. Jared rolled his eyes without his wife seeing. Jacob and I got up from the love seat.

"Hey Jake… This fancy smancy stuff is for you," Jared said.

"Well thank you," Jacob said chuckling.

Jacob put his hand on the small of my back and pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks Jake."

"You're welcome."

Kim grinned glancing at the both of us.

"Yeah… we usually all eat at the sofa like a pack of wolves. Kim's cooking is the best," Embry said. "I heard you can throw down yourself. Jake you lucked out... Pretty _and_ can cook."

"I hope you like salmon. I cooked it with honey. It's really good," Kim said with a smile as she placed the plate of food in front of me.

"Yes… I like… salmon." I started getting nauseous. This was not a good time to toss my guts. The smell of the fish got stronger once it was directly in front of me.

"You look a little sick. Are you ok?" Kim asked.

I glanced at Jacob.

"Oh… Her appetite is kinda weird. Um… it's not your cooking. She just may be… _pregnant_."

"Oh!" Kim gasped.

"Damn Jake… for real," Embry said. "You knocked her up."

"Yeah… I guess."

"Didn't waste any time did ya?" Embry commented.

"Well we don't know anything for sure. I haven't taken the test yet," I said nervously.

"Well when do you plan on taking the test?" Kim asked.

"In a few days… like Saturday or Sunday. The box said I had to wait in order for it to work."

"Well I know waiting is probably driving you crazy," she said with her eyes bulging.

"Yes… it is."

"Ah Kim… don't worry. I know she's pregnant. I told her this already. Why she questions it… I have no clue," Jacob said.

"Well premature congratulations," Jared said.

"Thanks."

"Ha ha... Sounds like _premature ejaculation_," Embry snickered.

Kim smacked him on the back of his head. "Hey," Embry said shielding himself.

"Well Hon… I'll wrap some rice and broccoli up so you can take it back with you when you leave. And I'll wrap some salmon up for Jacob… maybe you can try it later when you feel better… Ok."

"Oh thanks so much Kim."

"Oh… You're welcome."

Kim walked in the kitchen with my plate. Taking the fish away didn't help that much. My stomach felt like it was break dancing. "Jake," I muttered.

I didn't want to embarrass myself but I didn't think I would be able to stop what was about to happen. "Ness?" I shoved the chair back making a scuffing sound on the wood floor and ran. Didn't know where at first… but then I realized the kitchen sink would be the closest since I didn't know how far the bathroom was. I felt the burn of the acid come up my throat and glanced at the potted palm tree in the dining room. I leaned over the plant and threw up in the dirt. _Shit could I make my first visit any more memorable._

"Nessie," Jacob called out.

"Oh Sweetie are you ok?" Kim asked coming back into the living room.

"Yeah Jake... she's pregos," Embry said.

Kim went back into the kitchen and got a large yellow mixing bowl. "Here take this with you to the bathroom," she said. Jacob helped me to my feet and Kim put the bowl in my hand and led me to the bathroom. As soon as we entered the bathroom door I started gagging again and ran to the toilet. I guess it was a good idea to give Jake my other half of the bagel… or else this would be more of a struggle. "Aw Sweetie," Kim said. I flushed the toilet and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Kim's hands rested softly on my shoulder.

"Nessie… I'm sorry you don't feel well."

"Thanks."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Only a few days… like two."

"Oh."

"Well… you know Jacob and I have been trying to get pregnant ever since we met."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Humph."

"I knew I wanted to be his wife and mother of his children before the sun went down on the day that we met."

"Wow… Yeah we were a little shocked when Jake told us that he was engaged to you. But he's smart. He knows what he's doing. He fell in love with you too. Everything must be kinda scary though… with your parents not knowing."

"Yeah… It's kinda stressful. I try not to think of it… and just pray that everything will work out."

"Well I know it will. Jake's a good man and you and Jacob are such a sweet couple. That boy loves the shit out of you."

I chuckled. Somehow hearing her curse sounded out of place.

"And I'll bet you we'll all have fun when we go to Vegas. We probably won't see much of you two once you get married. The next time we see each other will probably be when we're all checking out of the hotel room."  
"Maybe," I said smiling. "It's not like I can go gambling or on the rides with yall."

"Oh yes… I can't wait to get on that roller coaster on top of that building."

_Oh… another crazy person._

"Really? You would get on that?"

"Sure!"

I would never get on that… and I get on roller coaster rides. I have my limit. But Nicole wants to get on that. She's a bit more adventurous than I am. _Or crazy… haven't figured that one out yet._

Kim handed me a new toothbrush. "Thanks." I ran water on it and squeezed a little bit of the toothpaste on it.

"You have ginger ale at home… well at Jacob's?"

"Uhh… No."

"It helps with morning sickness. I have some. You can take it with you."

"Thanks."

I started brushing my teeth. I really like this Kim. She seems genuinely nice. Actually all of Jacob's friends seem nice.

"I'm sorry about throwing up in your plant," I mumbled with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Oh… No problem. I would have killed it in a month or so anyway." She chuckled. "I'll just get Jared to re-pot it. Do you feel any better?"

I spit out the toothpaste.

"Um… A little. I swear my parents will freak out if they find out that I was pregnant now. Just the shock of being married was all that I'm prepared for when we get back on Sunday. They can find out that I'm pregnant a few weeks after that."

"Well… try your best not throwing up in their plants."

"Yeah," I said smirking.

How much control would I have if I got sick in front of my parents? I have no clue of what food smells will make me sick until I'm hit with them. Jacob came to the bathroom door.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yes… she's fine Jacob. Just needs some nausea medicine. I'm not sure if she can take the over the counter one at the pharmacy."

"Oh," I said.

It would help me so much if I had some… who knows when I'll be able to go to the doctor's to get something.

"Does the smell of the fish make you sick?" she asked.

"Um… Just a little. It didn't really hit me until it was in front of me."

"Oh… well we all can eat on the deck? The open air may make you feel better."

"Oh… I don't want to make any trouble for you."

"Nonsense. We'll light the mosquito torches and eat outside. It's still nice at night."

"Come with me Ness… Let's go outside and get some fresh air," Jacob said. He reached out and handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks." We both walked outside and sat down on a large chair on the deck. Embry and Kim were going back and forth in and out of the house setting up the long table for everyone to eat. Jared had already taken the plant out of the house. I had no clue of what he did with it. I feel so bad that I did that. Jared started to light the torches around the deck. Everyone sat down at the long bench. Jacob and I got up and joined them. Kim was right. The fresh air really hid the smell of the fish. I kinda wanted some rice and broccoli… but I didn't want to push it. I threw up only a few minutes ago. I think it would be best if I just rested my stomach. But I _was _hungry. I watched the food go into Jacob's mouth with jealousy. Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"You wanna try some rice Ness? It may stay down," he said sounding concerned.

"Umm… Ok." Shit I was starving. Jacob fed me a fork full.

"Um… This rice is good Kim."

"Thanks Nessie. I packed a lot for you and Jake to take home."

"Thanks Kim," Jacob said.

Jacob fed me another bite. I smiled shyly embarrassed a little that he was feeding me in front of others. I don't think Jacob even cared that all eyes were on us. For a second… it felt like we were the only ones at the table because no one was speaking.

"So… Um you turn eighteen next Friday… sweet. I hate to see my man charged because of _Washington_ laws. We people are more lenient when it comes to marriage laws and ages," Embry said.

"Yeah… I'll be glad to finally turn eighteen." I looked at Jacob. "I can't wait until we're married."

Jacob placed his hand on top of mine under the table and started caressing it.

"Aww," Kim said.

"I'm surprised that cartoon blue birds are not flying over your heads… I hope yall stay this mushy when the diapers need to be changed... and Jake wants his _Man's Night Out,_" Embry stated.

"Oh… I don't mind if Jacob wants to spend time with his friends… as long as he comes home to me."

Jacob put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it and whispered, "Always."

"Hmm... Ok," Embry said shaking his head in approval.

I took in a deep breath as my body reacted to Jacob's touch. He wasn't even doing much but resting his hand on my thigh. He might as well have been groping me the way my body felt. I swallowed nervously and glanced at him and smiled. Then he started caressing my thigh with only moving his fingers. I felt the pool of warmth go straight to my core. My pussy muscles contracted. I figured she wanted out of these clothes and a place more private. If she had a voice she would be screaming _let me at him! _I do that a lot... imagine my body parts and functions having their own voice; I entertain myself that way. I took his fork from his plate and took a piece of broccoli and stuck it in my mouth.

"So you start school soon… right?" Jared said.

"Um… Yes,"I said a bit distracted.

Jacob fingers were traveling slowly up my thigh. No one noticed what he was doing. I was trying my best to breathe evenly and not moan.

"I start classes the Monday after we all come back from Vegas."

"Wow… That's a lot to deal with," Kim said. "How will you be able to concentrate fresh off of your honeymoon? And more importantly right after your parents find out you're married."

"I don't know… I'll make it work."

Lord knows my brain will be scrambled that first week. I will need Jacob more than ever to keep me grounded.

"You're going for art history right?" Kim asked.

"Yes… one day I would like to be an art teacher."

"Oh that's nice," Kim mused.

Jacob moved his hand from my thigh and took his fork to get some fish.

"So you and Nicole known each other for a long time?" Embry asked.

"Yes… it seems like forever."

Embry really seems interested in Nicole. I bet ya he can't wait to send her a message on facebook.

"You think she'll be into a gorgeous Indian?" Embry said grinning.

I giggled.

"Why don't you ask her?"

He gave me a humbled look.

"She has no racial hang ups… if that's what you're referring to."

"Ok," he said then started biting on his bottom lip.

Was the outspoken joker nervous? Wow... Nicole's in trouble. I'm glad she brought those condoms a few days ago. Stocking up on the Mangum's was a good idea too. Embry is tall and closely built like Jacob. But Jacob has more muscles. It's been months since Nicole has had sex... and I don't know how strong her will power can be. I'll be the biggest hypocrite in the world if I ask her to wait awhile. But I also don't want her just to have a booty call relationship. I hope he doesn't have _that _idea in mind.

"So Jacob… are you making your famous hot wings for the cook out?" Jared asked.

"Yeah… Uuh... I don't know? I don't want the smell of the oil making Nessie sick."

"I won't be at your house until later on Saturday… So you can make them in the morning."

"Oh... He makes the best wings," Kim boasted. "I'm still trying to get him to spill the recipe."

"Really... best wings huh?"

"Um hum," Embry said putting his two cents in.

"Do you like hot wings Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Yes… I love 'em."

"Well I hope you'll be able to eat them."

"I hope so too."

"Hon… do you think you can eat some more rice and broccoli? I'll make you a plate," Kim said eyeing the empty place mat in front of me.

"Umm?"

"Hey don't worry if you get sick. You have to try to eat something… especially if you may be pregnant."

"Oh… Ok."

Kim went inside the house to the kitchen to fix me something to _try_ to eat. Jacob patted my leg and smiled at me.

"Thanks for trying Babe."

"Well how much more embarrassed could I be tonight?" I whispered.

"Sweetheart… no one cares that you chucked in a plant," he said loud enough for the others to hear.

I looked around the table nervously at Jared and Embry.

"It didn't bother me… I just wish I had my cell phone out so I could record it," Embry said. He took his cell phone out. "Now just give me a clue if it will happen again… Ok," he said jokingly. Well I hope he was joking.

"Ok," I chuckled.

"Damn… the light is not even good out here," he said while looking at a video he was taking of the deck.

Jacob wove his fingers in my hair and kissed me on my forehead. "Oh I got that," Embry said. Then he started talking in a weird whispery narrative voice.

"Witness budding love in the wild Serengeti. Notice the blush on the female. Notice the flaring of the male's nostrils as he ponders an attack on the on lookers. This male is very protective of his young mate. Apparently we just missed matting season where the female had to endure countless nights of…"

Smack!

Kim smacked him in the back of the head with her free hand and walked over to me and placed the food on the table.

"Forgive Embry… he was dropped as a child," she said.

"Hey… that's not funny… I was dropped. I rolled off the sofa because my stupid cousin wasn't paying attention," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Jacob and I started chuckling.

"Huh… See how it feels when you fall off something that's high compared to your size," he mumbled.

"Don't take it so hard Em," Jared said snickering.

Embry started to laugh himself.

"Why does your wife keep hitting me though?"

"Because you keep on acting like a fool," Kim replied.

I took my time and ate what Kim gave me. I wasn't really in a rush to leave. I had all night and morning with Jacob. Kim and Jared seemed like they were still totally in love. Kim and Embry almost acted as if they were brothers and sisters. Embry has us all cracking up. At one point I almost spit out my food. It was getting a bit breezy so we all went inside. Embry sent Nicole a message. He announced to everyone that she accepted his friend request. He sat in a chair texting back and forth. I assume with Nicole. Nicole texted me and said she has a video of us tonight and we were giving her diabetes.

"You sent her the video?" I gasped.

"What… that little too dark to see video outside… _Maybe_."

"Embry!"

"Aww Nessie come on. Lighten up… it's between fam."

I huffed then let it go. I wonder what Nicole is doing to the video. Knowing her she's making sound affects to accompany it. Jared turned on the PS3. Jacob's eyes lit up.

"We're playing Halo?" he asked excited.

"No… Kim thought it would be fun if we played Guitar Hero," Jared answered.

My eyes lit up. My brother has that game and I'm pretty good on the guitar... One level below expert. I had to practice my butt off so Matt wouldn't kill me in points all of the time. But he's still better than me... he plays it way more than I do. Jared dragged out the drum set from the closet.

"I'll be on the drums… Unless someone else really wants to," Jared said as he held up the drum sticks defensively as if he was a martial artist.

"I take it you really wanna be on the drums," Jacob said.

"You wanna sing?" Kim asked Jacob.

"Oh… No," Jacob said waving his hands.

"Come on Jake," Kim said pouting.

"Yeah please," I begged.

"I think I'm catching a cold."

"_Bullshit_," Embry coughed.

"Chicken!" Kim said. "You know Nessie he can really sing. I try to get him to do something with it. I'm sure he's sung for you… right?"

"Yes… Jacob has sung for me."

I swore I saw his cheeks darkening with red. Jacob was blushing... how cute.

"My God… I wish Jared could sing," Kim said gazing at her husband.

"I _can _sing," Jared protested.

"Whatever you say Hon."

I giggled.

"Well I'll get on the mic... unless you want it?" Kim said looking in my direction.

"Oh… no you go right ahead."

I wasn't going to embarrass myself any more tonight. I can hold a note and I'm greater in the shower… But I don't consider myself a singer. Christina Aguilera is a singer.

"I'll take lead guitar," I said.

"Oh… you fancy huh?" Embry said.

"I'll take the bass," Jacob said. "Wait I'll sit this one out so Em can play."

"Oh that's ok… I'm texting Nicole. Actually I'm about to call her. I'm fine. Yall can play a few songs without me."

I was giddy that Nicole and Embry were talking. I tried to hide it though.

"So what song do you wanna start with?" Jared asked everybody.

"Have you played this game before?" Jacob asked.

"A few times," I said modestly.

Jacob grinned at me.

"My brother has this game."

"Oh."

"Since you're the guest… please pick," Kim said.

"Oh… Um what about… Dammit by Blink 182."

"Ooohh that's a hard song to play," Jared said.

I looked behind me and Embry was smiling ear to ear talking on his cell phone. Everyone clicked on their player. Jared, Jacob, and Kim already had characters they made to look like them. Jacob's character had on a pair of black jeans with no shirt on with long hair. I picked at random female character in the punk category. Then I selected my level.

"Ha ha Nessie. You think your _wicked hard core_," Embry said with a British accent. "You picked the next to hardest level." I smirked at him. "Oh… She _can_ play that level… Oh let me shut up." Nicole must have told him about my skills. Embry got up and walked out to the deck in the back yard. I guess he wanted to be able to hear her… or talk privately.

We played a few songs. Jared was impressed on the percentage of notes I hit… above 96% on every song I did. Jacob highest notes hit were 85%. Which is not that bad but I could see that he was getting frustrated that my score was kicking his scores ass. "Yes I'm awesome… I know," I said laughing. Embry came back in the living room after a half an hour. He had a weird smile on his face. The song just went off and Kim looked up at him.

"Hmm… So what did yall talk about?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh… _stuff_. Yeah we're gonna hang tomorrow."

"That's nice," I said.

I can just about see Nicole freaking out dancing in her living room. I will most likely get a text from her soon… but I don't want to read it in the same room with Embry.

"You wanna play? My fingers are starting to hurt," I said to Embry pulling the guitar from over my head.

"Sure. Hey you _rock_… that's your score?"

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna sit this one out," Jacob said.

"Oh cool… I'll take over the Bass," Kim said.

Kim put the mic down and Jacob handed her the guitar. Jacob and I went to go sit on the love seat. He kissed my forehead and reached out for my hand and started massaging it.

"Wow... You're really good at this game," Jake said in awe.

"Thanks. Hey… were you getting mad that I was beating your score?" I asked curiously.

"No… I just thought that I would get better by each song."

"Well I've played these songs a lot... so don't feel bad."

He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I extended my index finger and he sucked it. I slowly drag it out. No one way paying any attention to us… they were fixated on the big screen trying to beat each other's scores. I rested my head on his shoulder and he squeezed me closer to him. He leaned into my ear.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. His voice sent a chill down my spine.

"Umm... I'm fine. At least I know where the bathroom is. I won't be attacking anymore of her plants."

Jacob started rubbing my back and I rested my eyes for a minute. Jacob chest shook as he was quietly laughing. I opened my eyes to see what he found so funny. Embry was on his knees biting his tongue playing the guitar controller. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my bra to look at it. It was a text from Nicole. I stuck my phone back in my bra.

"What other things you got down there?" Jacob asked jokingly.

"Nothing else but a pair of C's."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. After awhile Jared got tired of being on the drums and sat down leaving Kim and Embry to battle it out. We watched them at it and saying sly things about each other to throw each other off for about twenty minutes. It was very entertaining. Jacob squeezed my thigh and tilted his head to the front door… I guess a sign he wanted to go soon. I didn't even realize how late it was. Shit it was past midnight. "I'm ready," I mouthed. At the end of the next song, Jacob got up and announced that we were about to get ready to go. Kim put the game on pause and almost pouted.

"Ok... we really enjoyed you coming over," she said.

"I really enjoyed myself."

Everyone gave me a hug. Jacob took the bag of food that Kim made for us. She also gave me a 2 liter bottle of ginger ale.

"Hopefully this will help."

"Thanks… I really enjoyed meeting you all. I feel like I've known you for a long time."

"We have that effect on people," Kim said.

I smiled at all of them. I was so excited to have new friends... friends that felt like family.

"I will definitely see you for your bridal shower on Thursday," Kim said.

"Ok."

"You're moving the same day right?" she asked.

"Yeah… My parents are letting me move in with Nicole. The eve of my 18th birthday. My dad's so literal... keeping me under his roof until the last minute. They don't know it will only be for _one day_. I'm moving mainly my clothes to Jacob's. Hopefully my mom doesn't want to help… because then I would _really _have to take my stuff to Nicole's."

"Well we'll help," Embry said.

"Ava and Eric already told me that they will help you Ness… you have an entire crew. Did you want to bring your TV?" Jacob said.

"Where would I put it?"

Jacob had TV's in all of the bedrooms and a large one in the living room.

"I'm sure your parents would think you want to take your TV since the room at Nicole's doesn't have one."

"You're right."

"Hey… if you want someone to take a TV off your…"

"You can have it Embry. It will be a gift for helping me move."

"Cool! Thanks what inch is it?" He asked.

"It's a 46 inch Samsung LED-LCD. I only had it for about a year."

"Wow… Shit you're really giving me that."

"Sure you can have it."

Embry's face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"So it's Thursday afternoon… right?" Embry asked.

"Yes."

"Cool. You can use my truck... and I'll just pick up Eric."

"It probably will just be one trip. I'm not taking any furniture. But I do have some plastic bens of stuff."

"What like books and CD's?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah… and my favorite movies and other stuff."

"Ok… so we have a plan," Jared said. "This will be the easy part. The hard part will be when you don't go back to Nicole's after we come back from Vegas."

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

But I probably could get away with it for a few days if I chicken out on telling them I'm married right away. But it's best to just get it out in the open.

Jared shook Jacob's hand and patted him on the back. "Talk to ya soon Bro," Jacob said. Jared and Kim gave me another hug. Embry hugged me tighter this time. I guess he was happy that he was getting a free TV. "Oh… Ok hands off my woman," Jacob said playfully. We all said good bye and Jared and Kim watched us walk down the path to Jacob's Hummer.

"Did you have fun… aside from throwing up of course."

"Yes… I really enjoyed myself. I like all of them."

"They like you too Ness."

Jacob helped me climb up into my seat and shut the door. I watched him walk pass the front of the truck. He almost looked like he was in slow motion... He is so beautiful. The moon light shone on his slick black hair. His skin was illuminated by the night's magic. My God this man has me whipped. I don't think I'll have a problem at all writing him a poem tomorrow. I should have my web site up before I take Matt over to meet him.

Jacob hopped inside and did a double take when he looked at me. I must have had a stupid love sick grin on my face... Wasn't really paying attention to what I looked like.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just my sappy thoughts of how much I love you."

"Come here," he said as he pulled my body closer to him and kissed me.

I got a little light headed and moaned in his mouth. "Damn Baby," he groaned. He blew out a breath.

"I can't wait to get you home," he said in a sexy tone.

"Mmm… I can't wait either."

Actually I could wait being as though what he had planned for me was frightening to think about. But I wanted to do this for him. I wanted to be his every sexual desire.

We got back to his house in no time. I excused myself and took my teddy in the bathroom to freshen up and changed. I thought it would be hard to get in… but I managed. No stripper shoes tonight. I need hours of practice before I dare to wear those bad boys again. I looked in the bathroom mirror to appraise myself. I'm not conceited... but I looked good as shit. I hiked up my breast to have them pop out a little more. I had to take a deep breath. This was more nerve wrecking than anything. I wasn't just going out there to be sexy for him… He was going to try to stick his huge dick in my ass. What am I thinking? Oh yeah… he's fucked Leah in the ass and I'm sure he likes it as most men probably do. I have to do this. I blew out a breath. I guess it can feel good? I shuttered. Nicole did it with Justin. I'm sure Jake's way bigger than him though… so I can't use them as an example.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom into Jacob's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed naked fidgeting with his camcorder. He looked up at me and smiled. "Damn… You look hot as shit," he gasped. I gently smiled, "Thanks." I walked in front of him trying to be seductive. He held the camera up and filmed me. He groped my breast with his free hand. I bit my bottom lip and tilted my head back.

"I wanna suck your dick," I moaned.

"Please do," he breathed.

I bent down on my knees and started caressing his dick with my hands. I teased him by grazing his head with my teeth. "Aw Baby... Shit you look so fucking good," he moaned. I put the tip of his dick in my mouth and started sucking it. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me on to him some more. When I came back up I started sucking his balls moaning while stroking him. Jacob moaned and groaned in response. I continued sucking his dick for a few more moments, and then he got up and sat the camcorder on the tri pod. He had it aimed at the bed. Jacob pulled me up in his arms and started licking my neck. Then he pushed me back on the bed and started licking my inner thigh. "Oh Jacob," I moaned. He moved the elastic g-string aside and stuck his tongue as far as it could go inside my pussy. I squirmed under his hold. Then he traveled up to my hip bone and licked along the line of the thin elastic string that hugged my yearning body. I gasped as he gently grazed his teeth against my skin. I panted softly as he teased my body with his hot tongue and lips. Before I knew it… he was hovered over my body gazing at me. "I love you," he breathed. I was speechless for a moment as I took in the look in his eyes. A freeing sensation flowed over me and my nervousness melted away. I wanted to give my body to him in every way possible. "I love you too Jacob." Jacob positioned his dick at my entrance and slowly slid inside my pussy.

"Ooohhh," I moaned.

"Baby you're so wet," he groaned.

I bit my lip as he went further deep inside me. God he felt so good. I felt like I was going to cry… but because I was happy. Jacob made love to me until I came. I gripped his neck tightly as my body jerked in pleasure.

"Do I make you feel good?" he whispered in my ear.

"Y… Yes," I stuttered as my body endured the orgasmic lashing. "Oh my God Jacob… Jake… Mmm."

He kissed me passionately. "Are you ok with me doing this to you?" he asked in a loving tone. I shook my head yes.

"Yes… I'm yours. Take me how you want me," I breathed.

"It may hurt a little… but I'll be as careful as I can ok Love."

Jacob reached over me to the night stand and got the small jar of numbing cream. He scooted down my body and applied it to me. It was cool and tingly. I noticed that my hands were in fist and I was tensed. This was it. Jacob was way larger than the vibrator I took earlier. But I was set on doing this… well at least try my best.

Jacob got behind me and started kissing my neck and caressing my breast.

"Remember to say _pain_ if you want me to stop," he breathed.

"Ok," I moaned as his fingers slid inside my pussy.

The next few minutes were extremely uncomfortable. Jacob only got the head in and just fucked me with just that. After awhile I let the tension of my skin expanding fade in the back ground and concentrated on Jacob's moans. He was so turned on and I was too… it's just that it was hard to totally forget about the pain. But he tried his best by fingering me with multiple fingers and licking my ear while he moved his hips from behind.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Oh God," I panted.

"Oh My God… Oh my God Ness," he groaned.

"Jake!"

I arched my back some and he went in farther. I felt a burning sensation but his grunt of approval sent a wild chill through me. "Ahh you're fuckin' mine," he growled in my ear. He started biting my neck over and over. I let a scream of pleasure travel through the house. "Yes! Oh God… I'm yours… I'm yours," I yelled.

I started slapping on the mattress as his dick went in a bit farther.

"You want me to stop?" he breathed in my ear.

"No… No," I moaned as I shook my head.

I felt like I was gonna explode on his fingers at any second.

"My God your ass is so tight," He hissed in my ear.

I started to come and he pushed his dick in a bit deeper which made me scream out. "Ahh!" I don't think he did it on purpose... I just think he got excited from my frenzied moans.

"Oh my God!" I yelled.

"Ness!" He moaned.

Then I felt his dick pulsate as he started to come in my ass. He forcefully gripped my breast and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Ahhh… I'm coming in your ass Baby," he moaned.

"Yes… Ohhh… Oohhh… Jake."

He relaxed his grip on me and we both tried to catch our breath. I was so sore and I felt his come seep out of me onto the sheets. He started rubbing his dick up the crack of my ass smearing his come more on me.

"Ness… I love you so much."

"I... I love you too," I said sounding drained of all energy.  
"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Um… Yeah. I just feel like my ass was hit by a freight train."

"Oh… I'm sorry Baby. Hmm… let me put some of that numbing cream on it… it may help."

"God that felt so kinky," I groaned.

"You sounded like you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes… I can't wait 'til the day when you can pound your dick in my ass like on the clips I saw."

"Damn Baby… you're so fuckin' sexy," he said with a grin.

Jacob kissed me shoving is tongue deep in my mouth. "Mmmm," I moaned as I gripped his hair. He pecked my lips then slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I slapped my forehead with my hand. I was still in awe that we even tried. Wow he didn't even put no more than a few inches inside me and it felt like _that_. How in the world am I going to be able to take his dick? I squirmed a bit and felt the slickness in between my ass. I have to admit that I loved the way it felt when he came inside me. Jacob returned with a wash cloth. "I have to clean you a bit before I put it on you… your ass is dripping with my come." He wiped me clean. I flinched because my skin so was sensitive. Then he applied the cream on me. It actually did numb the pain a bit.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah… it's helping."

I don't know if we are gonna be able to do this. I don't think it will _ever_ fit. But I'll try again.

"Jake… I don't think you will be able to fit."

"It's going to take some time Ness. Rome wasn't built in a day."

I made a humph sound.

"I will be gentle with you every step of the way Love. I don't want to hurt you," he said lovingly.

"I know Jacob."

"In a few weeks… it will feel different because you will have stretched some more."

Jacob lay back down on the bed facing me. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"So I take it I didn't turn you off of your sexual fantasy of having me fuck you in the ass?"

"No."

He smiled.

"It was… different… definitely kinky. I'm sure I will enjoy it more when I'm stretched out some more. Did it feel good to you?"

"Very," he breathed. "The way your ass hugged my head… I swore I was gonna come right away."

I smiled and closed my eyes... I was so tired. Jacob rolled on his back and pulled me on top of him. He started rubbing my back and I softly moaned.

"Go to sleep Baby."

"Oh Jake… that feels so good," I muttered half sleep.

"I'll sing you to sleep ok."

"Mmmm," I moaned.

Jacob started singing in a whispered voice. I nearly melted and tears filled my eyes when I heard the first few words. He was singing Lifehouse's Everything. After listening to the first verse I kissed his neck and whispered that I loved him. I guess he heard it in my voice that I was on the verge of crying. He stopped singing and lifted my head so that he could see my face.

"Sweetheart… is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect." I gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes. "Just perfect."

**A/N: **

**I really appreciate your reviews and feedback. Honestly it makes my day:) I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. **

**Have a wonderful week ladies. If someone has a question about a chapter they can always PM me. For those who communicate with me… Know I can't shut up. I love to blab about Jacob and Renesmee. (I need counseling… I think a few of us do… lol)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I had the most relaxing sleep last night in Jacob's arms. This is how it should be every night. But I have to wait seven more days until I can do this without getting in trouble. Gosh… Seven more days… That's all I have to wait for. I seems like this is the slowest week ever. It would be October by now if I never met Jacob. Time would have flown by and I would be trying on my Halloween outfit for this year.

I turned over and kissed Jacob on the nose.

"Good morning Baby."

"Good morning Jacob."

"How does your ass feel?"

"Um… I'm still kicking." _Afraid of what it will feel like when I have to shit though. _

"If it still stings you can put some of that cream on it."

"I'm fine."

I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed up with a wash cloth and brushed my teeth. I planned on taking a shower later. I knew I was most likely going to be covered in sweat and come within the next hour. I wanted to give Jacob that full body massage that I've been planning on doing. This is the perfect time to do it.

I searched for my baby oil that I stored in his bathroom closet a few days ago. I actually have a lot of hair products and stuff that I squirreled over here in the past few days so that I would have everything I needed here when I spent the night. I even have tampons and maxi pads here… Though I hope I won't need to use them any time soon. I picked up the bottle and walked back into Jacob's room. Jacob saw what I had in my hand and gave me a strange look.

"What's that for?"

"I wanna give you a massage Baby."

"Mmm… That sounds good."  
"Lay on your stomach."

"Ok."

Jacob rolled over to his stomach and I straddled his body sitting to his butt. I poured some baby oil in my hands and started to rub him all over his back to get it lubricated. Then I put some more on my hands and started massaging him. He started moaning and I giggled. He sounded like he was having sex. Hopefully that meant he liked what I was doing.

"Oh my God Ness… that feels so good Sweetheart." Man I swear I cream my panties every time he calls me _Sweetheart_. He calls me Ness, Baby, or Babe more often than anything. But when he calls me Sweetheart… it's just more… like. I don't think I can even explain it. It feels like the most endearing moment.

"It does?"

"Yes. Shit… have you done this before? It feels like you're a professional."

I giggled.

"No… it's actually the first time. I watched a few clips on the internet to learn how to do it."

"Oh Baby… I love it. What made you think of doing this for me… Something you read?"

"No… you're so good to me Jake. I wanna pamper you."

"Oh Baby... you're so sweet."

"I wanna be the best wife I can be. Whatever you want… I'll do for you."

"I just want you to love me."

I massaged his back… then his arms… then his butt and legs. My hands were tired but I wanted to make sure I did everything I saw on the internet. If he wanted me to suck his dick… I would do that too. But that was on another massage clip. I got a towel from the bathroom and asked him to roll over on his back and I massaged his chest. It was hard for me to not lean down and kiss him and have him hold me and make love to me. Especially with his 12 inch dick standing at attention. I ran my fingers slowly over his rock hard abs... then I caressed his dick. It jumped at my touch. I smiled at him and he pulled me down on him by my arm. He took his other hand and held my head firmly to his lips and thrust his tongue in my mouth. His body was so greasy from the body oil. My nipples slid on his body as I grinded my hips on him. Jacob lightly ran his fingers up my thigh which made me shiver.

"Mmm… Jake… Make love to me."

"You want me to make love to you Baby?"

"Yes… Real sweet."

"It will be a miracle if I don't wind up fucking the shit out of you though."

Jacob rolled me over so that he was on top of me. I wrapped my thighs around his waist and he rubbed his dick at my entrance.

"Mmm… Ness you're soaking wet already." He sucked in a breath of air. "You sure you want me to go slow?"

"You can fuck me if that's what you want Jacob," I breathed.

"Really?"

"Mmm humm."

"You are too good to me."

I wanted to go slow because I was feeling a little woozy but I guess I would be ok if he fucked me? Jacob lay on top of me and started biting and kissing my neck. Then he quickly pulled my hips up and slid his dick inside me. "Oooh!" I gasped. He didn't waste any time picking up his pace. As soon as he was inside me he started slamming away. I screamed and moaned like crazy. My God he was fucking me so fast.

"Fuck Jacob!"

"Aw Baby… I'ma fuck this pussy."

"Oh God!" I moaned with each breath I took. "Mmm… Oooh… Mmm… Jake... Oh my God."

Jacob kissed me and my moans got trapped in his mouth. The bed springs were screeching from his thrust and I felt like I was going to come at any moment. He grunted and groaned as he continued to move his hips into me.

"Shit Baby… your pussy's so fucking good," he growled.

"Ooh… Jake… Mmm… Fuck me! God… Oh my God."

"Damn Baby… Oh Fuck."

"Jake… I'm gonna come… Oh my God!"

"Oh Ness... Baby come for me."

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I came. "Oh Jacob... I… I… love you," I said gasping for air.

"Oh Baby… Oh my God."

He slowed down but started fucking me with sharp strokes. I felt the weight of my breast shift up and down as my body was pushed into the mattress. I tried my best to catch my breath… but he wasn't letting me. I dug my fingers into his back as I gasped and moaned in his ear. I started to feel really nauseous. And the sensation kept on getting stronger as my body was being jolted by the momentum of his strokes.

"Wait Jake," I muttered

"What?" he breathed.

I felt myself about to throw up. I didn't have much time to do anything. I rolled over to my side and Jacob pushed himself up so that I could reach the end of the bed. I missed the bucket that was on the floor.

"Oh I missed the bucket," I groaned.

"That's ok Baby… I'll clean it up," he said out of breath.

I sat up and scooted out of the bed and walked to the bathroom just in case I had to throw up again. I stared at the toilet for a moment and nothing happened. I didn't feel like gagging. I was thankful about that. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out with mouth wash. I looked in the mirror… I looked a mess. My eyes were a little red and I had tiny red dots on my cheeks from straining when I threw up. God I can't even have sex with my fiancé without getting sick. Oh… I feel like crap. I heard Jacob walk in and out of the bedroom a few times.

"Baby, are you ok?" he called out.

"Yes… I'm fine." _I just wish I didn't feel like I was made out of Jell-O._

I ran some cold water on my face then put my cool hand on the back of my neck. I dried my face off and walked back into the room pouting. Why did _that _have to happen? Jacob was cleaning up the floor with a wet towel and the room smelled like mop and glow. "Baby I'm sorry you don't feel well. My baby is making you sick?" he said softly. I lay across the bed on my stomach and groaned.

"When are you taking the test?"

"Oh... tomorrow most likely."

I sighed.

Jake put a pair of sweats on and took the towel outside to throw it away. I closed my eyes and tried to rest for awhile hoping that I would feel better. He came back in a few minutes later with a large ball of wet paper towels and wiped the floor again. Then he left the room again. I heard him come back in the room but I kept my eyes closed. I felt him slide into the bed. He softly kissed the middle of my spine.

"Mmm… That feels so good Jake."

"Why don't you stay here today and I'll stay home to take care of you."

"No Jake… Go to work. I have to go home and do a few things. Plus my parents are expecting me home."

"Ok," he said somberly.

"I'll see you later when I bring Matt over."

"I know… I'm still going to be worried about you all day."

"Aww Baby… I'll be fine."

I rolled over to my side and kissed him. I looked down at his dick and it was rock hard. I reached down and gently touched it through his sweats.

"I still wanna make love to you," I said softly.

"Baby you don't feel well. I'll make love to you later… ok."

I groaned. How unfair to be horny and sick. I rested for awhile then later took a shower with Jacob and got dressed. Jacob got dressed in his work clothes. He looks so sexy in his shirt and pants. Women must hit on him every single day. I know he can't wear his wedding ring when he's working. I want everyone to know that he's taken without him having to say a word. I wonder if he would consider doing what Kevin Jonas did? One of Nicole's friends Erica got her husband to do it. It wouldn't hurt to ask... as long as he doesn't ask _me_ to get a tattoo. I would probably pass out. But it would be sexy to have his name on me. Maybe I'll get a henna tattoo one day of his name... somewhere only he can see.

Jacob sat down at the end of the bed and put his shoes on. I was hesitant to ask but figured I'll ask anyway… and say I'm joking if he freaks out about it. I sat down beside him and he looked up at me smiling.

"Jacob… can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Ness… What's up?"

"Um… Would you ever get a tattoo?"

"I thought about it. I'm not totally against it… why? Do you want me to get a tatt with your name on it? I would ya know."

"You _would_."

"Um Hum."

"Wow… But I wasn't going… Well I kinda was. But not where you think."

"Where?" he asked smiling most likely thinking of the wrong area.

"On your ring finger… Like one of the Jonas Brothers. He got his wife's name Dani on it. So he still has a symbol that he's married when he's not wearing his wedding ring."

"Oh… you want me to get your name on my finger? Sure Babe… I don't mind being branded with your name."

"Seriously?" I asked stunned.

"Yes."

"Wow."

He smirked.

"I don't expect you to get a tattoo on your finger. Plus you would probably die by the sound of the needle."

"If they didn't hurt I would get _Jacob_ on my body somewhere… like _here_." I touched above my pelvis on my right side.

"You would," he said softly.

"I said if it didn't hurt."

He chuckled. "Well that would be something. I bet it would look sexy as hell too."

Was he trying to subliminally convince me to get a tattoo? Oh he's funny.

"What do you want on my finger… Renesmee or Nessie?"

"Nessie."

"Ok… I'll get it done when we go to Vegas."

"Really?"

"I'm sure you want all the women that come to my shop to know that I belong to you. For the past week I've been saying that I was taken. This way they will notice my hand… but I still don't mind saying I'm taken. I love letting everyone know that I'm ya man."

"Mmm… Jake. God I want you so bad right now."

He smiled.

"Tonight I'll let you show me how much you want me. That's if you feel well enough. Or maybe I should just line the edges of the bed with multiple buckets so I can fuck you… Or just fuck you in the back yard."

"Well… We may have to try something… 'cause I'm molesting you the second I have you all to myself."

"Mmm… You naughty girl," he said in a deep voice. "But _technically _I'm molesting you. Well only for seven more days."

"Yeah… I guess you are."

He took in a deep breath.

"Let's get outta here before I wind up fucking you having you throw up all over the room again."

I looked down at his crotch and his dick was rock hard. Damn I wanted to fuck him so bad. He can't get in trouble if he's late for work… he owns the place.

"Jacob can you help me with something in the bathroom?"

"What is it?"

I wanted to get him to an area that was easy to clean… like a tub or a sink. I wanted him to fuck me so bad I was willing to get sick regardless. "I just need you to do something for me." I stood up and took his hand and led him to the bathroom. I think he caught on pretty quick. The second I was in the bathroom I started to un- zip my jeans. I slid them down to my thigh along with my panties and turned to him looking over my shoulder at his expression.

"I need you to fuck me. Can you help me with that?"

"Ness," he breathed.

Jacob un-zipped his pants and yanked them and his draws down to his thighs. He wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled me closer to him.

"Damn woman… Why you gonna make me fuck you until you get sick," he breathed in my ear. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes as he started to knead my breast. "I might not get sick Jake… But I will _definitely_ make you come." I arched my back pushing my ass into his dick. He made a low groan that sent chills through me.

"This pussy is mine," he said in the sexiest voice possible.

"Um Hum… all yours," I moaned.

Jacob reached down and slid his fingers inside me.

"Ow Baby… Mmm… I love how wet you get for me."

"Only you."

Jacob grabbed his dick and slowly eased it inside me. My leg shivered a bit and I braced myself on the bathroom sink.

"Baby… you remember when I fucked you in your bathroom at your house?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"You told me you thought you were crazy because you were in love with me…. And I said so what… That I was crazy 'cause I was marring you in two weeks."

"Yes… I remember that conversation well. Oooh… Mmmm." His strokes were getting deeper.

"Baby… We're not crazy. We're in love," he moaned.

"Ahh… Ooooh… I won't argue with that theory."

"Tell me if my baby is gonna make you sick," he breathed in my ear.

"Ooh… Ooh… _Jake_. I swear I'm having your baby."

"I know you are Baby," he whispered.

"Oh God Jake. Oh my God you feel so good. I'm not going to be able to stand much longer," I moaned.

"Don't worry Sweetheart… I got you."

"Oh Jacob."

I felt like I wanted to melt in his arms when he called me Sweetheart again. Jacob started to pick up his speed and slid his hand down to play with my clit... while his other hand groped and pinched my nipples. I started moaning louder. I knew I was gonna come soon but I wanted Jake to come with me. Usually he always lets me come first then fucks me another time or more before he comes. His stamina is amazing. Better than John's and better than a few of my girlfriend's boyfriends because they can't last as long as he can or get back hard as quickly. I think I hit the lottery in more ways than one. Not only have I found the love of my life… He's a _Sex God;_ put on this earth in human form to rule my pussy.

"Oh God Jake. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come," I screamed quickly.

"That's it Baby... you be a good girl and come on my dick!"

"Oh shit Jake. Oh my God… come… I want you to come with me!"

I felt my walls contract and my knees buckled. Jacob supported my weight and rammed his dick in me a few more times… then he came shooting his hot come deep inside me. We both were moaning like wild porn stars. Surprisingly I didn't feel that sick. But I did feel a little queasy.

Jacob helped me clean up and we got some juice to drink from the kitchen. We were all ready to go now. No more distractions… No more technically illegal actions… until later of course.

It was cloudy outside. It will most likely rain today. I don't have to watch the news to know that. It was a beautiful morning even if we didn't have the warm sun. The birds were chirping away... and I had the most beautiful man holding me in his arms.

"Call me later ok Babe," Jacob said.

"Ok."

"And remember… You and your brother can hang at my house before I get home. Maybe he can check out some of my games if he doesn't have them."

"Ok… we can pick up some food before we come over. What would you want?"

"Wow… I just had a craving for a stromboli."

"Ok we can go to the pizza shop. Matt loves pizza."

"Thanks Babe."

He bent down and kissed me.

"I love you woman."

I chuckled.

"I love you too Jake."

We both got in our cars. Jacob turned on his radio and was blasting Drake. I pushed play on my CD player and Sugarland's Every Girl like Me was on. I pulled up to the side of him and he turned his music down and rolled down his window. He looked down on me. He was so high up compared to me in his Hummer. I made a face and scrunched up my lips like I was feeling the music like rappers do. He chuckled shaking his head.

"What… this is the shiz right here. What you don't know. I bet Jennifer Nettles can rap over Drake's beats any day."

"Yeah, ok."

"Look… I love Sugarland. I'm going to put you in those restraints one day and make you listen to my iPod buddy."

"Ha!… I like to see you try. You're not stronger than me Sweetie."

"Maybe not… But I'm not going to be the only one tied up. One day… one day… you _will_ know a country song by heart."

"Whatever you say," he said smirking.

I puckered my lips and kissed at him. He did the same and I felt like someone turned the heat on in my car; I felt so flushed. I drove off and called Nicole. She didn't answer her cell phone. I wanted to talk to her about Embry in person. I know she's probably excited. Embry said that they were going to hang out today. I called her house phone and her voice mail came on. She must be sleep. I drove to her house since it wasn't too far out of the way. It only took me around thirteen minutes to get there. I parked behind her car and looked up at her house. I started thinking if she was really knocked out… that ringing her door bell would disturb her, so I decided to talk to her later. I just hope she's alright. Great now I'm worried about her. I texed her to call me when she wakes up. She must have been up all night talking to Embry. For some odd reason I was compelled to look around at the cars park on the street. I noticed a truck that looked like one of the trucks that were parked outside Jared and Kim's last night. It was dark but I remembered the bumble bee air freshener that was on the rear view mirror. It said _Bee-atch_ on it… like the one in the movie Transformers. And that seems like Embry. I doubt that that was Jared and Kim's truck. Huh? Is that Embry's truck! Did he spend the night over Nicole's? Jesus Christ. Wait a minute… stop freaking out. It might not be his truck... and if it is that doesn't mean that they did anything. Who am I to judge? Fuck... I fucked Jacob after only knowing him for a few hours. But that was different I guess? I fell _in love_ with him and plus we're getting married… so that cancels out my risky behavior. Oh God… If they did do something I hope he respects her. Damn I feel like a parent now. This is stressing me out.

I backed my car up then pulled out of the parking space and headed home wondering what really happened. I was a bit hungry so I stopped at McDonald's because I wanted a McGriddle. I only took two bites of it. My stomach started to feel funny so I wrapped it back up and saved it for later. I was only a few minutes away from my house when my phone rang. It was Nicole's ring tone. About frickin' time! She's killing me with suspense.

"Hey Nicole. Um you have some to tell me?"

She laughed.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Nicole did Embry _spend the night_ at your house?"

"Um… Yes."

"Nicole!"

"What… we didn't _do_ anything. We just talked on the porch for a few hours… Hey how did you know he spent the night? Did he tell Jacob?"

"No… I went over your house this morning to talk to you. I figured you were asleep so I didn't bother you. Then I saw his truck."

"Oh."

"Well what else did you do?"

"Then we went in the house to get something to eat. We just stayed up talking all night and fell asleep on the sofa."

"Oh."

"Don't worry… I'm not a horny slut like you Dear," she said laughing.

"Ha ha funny."

"I'm joking with ya. I know Jacob had all your rules flying out the window. Shit you were celibate for what… a year and a half? You deserve some type of fucking award or something."

"Well did he _kiss _you?"

"Only when he left this morning a few minutes ago. It was so sweet. He didn't try to suck my face off or grope me. He just gently kissed my lips and his tongue went in my mouth briefly. It was hot as shit!"

"Wow… That's hot."

She was silent for a moment. I wish I was there to see her expression.

"Nicole?"

"Wow May."

"You really like him don't you."

"Yeah… I do. What the fuck. He's like… _Me_. And he's sweet too."

"Well you're sweet under all that tough armor you got there."

"Hey don't let that get out."

I chuckled.

"So what did yall talk about?"

"_Everything_. Our childhoods… What we like to do. We even talked about you and Jacob.

"Really… about what?"

"Well… how happy we both are for you two."

"Oh."

"Yeah… that video he sent me had me gushing. Yall two are just too sickening for me to take."

"Don't make fun of me… especially when it sounds like you're falling for someone yourself."

"What… you and Jacob are like super charged… supernova… nitro… epic emotional. _Nice to meet you my name is Jacob... Have me babies. Oh I love you Baby… I love you to Sweetie… I can't live without you… I can't breathe without you. _Yall two are just…"

"In love?"

"Yeah… I'm just joking with ya. I know you two are wildly in love. Shit… I bet yall will have like four… Five kids instead of three like you said he wanted. You think he's really gonna give your uterus a break? The way yall fuck… you're gonna need to take _double _the birth control."

"Well… I did tell him that I would have as many kids as he wanted. But I really think he only wants three. So I was ok with saying that 'cause I knew he wasn't going to have my pussy turn into a conveyer belt popping out babies left and right." 

"Chick… he has twin sisters right?"

"Yeah."

"Well your three kids can easily turn into four or five."

"Nicole please… let me get through the first one before you stress me out about _possibilities_."

"Speaking of the first one… how do you feel?"

"I'm still nauseous... but not all of the time."

She sighed.

"Can't you take the test now?"

"It will be too soon. I can take it tomorrow and the other one on Sunday."

"You're gonna take it at my house right? I feel a little selfish... but I wanna be the first to know."

If she won't be the first she will be the second. I think Jacob has precedence over this news.

"I can't make any promises. But you will know within that minute. Jacob may ask me to take one at his house. I'm pretty sure he will buy one just to let me find out. He's 100% sure that I am anyway. He even refers to my stomach as if I were pregnant. I got sick this morning while we were having sex..."

"Wait you threw up on him?"

"No… on the floor next to the bed."

"I'll… I bet that was smexy."

"Yeah… so hot."

She giggled.

"Yeah… he asked if his baby was making me sick. God I would feel like crap if I had the flu all of this time."

"Well is _he_ getting sick? If you had the flu… I'm sure he would get sick after you since your tongue stays in his mouth 24/7."

"No… he's not sick." _Not even a runny nose._

"Well, you don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out the mystery of your pregnancy status."

I guess she's right. I think I just don't want to admit anything until I know for sure. Well I did tell Jacob that I think I may be.

"I know… I just want to be sure before I start buying booties."

"Oh a baby shower… I can't wait to plan _that_. Hey… get cleared for Thursday night. That's when we're having your bridal shower slash bachelorette party. We can have it right after you so call move in."

"All women right?"

"Right… Jacob can't come."

I giggled.

"You're so perverted," she said.

"If I am… it's because of you Master Jedi."

"Oh my young Padawon… you will be a Jedi soon. Hopefully by the night of your honeymoon."

I smiled. _My honeymoon_.

"You still have many teachings. I will use the force to send these teachings to your lap top."

"Ok… I will check my emails later. I'm almost home. I'm taking Matt to meet Jacob after he comes home from work. I'm telling my parents that we're going to the mall with you."

"Oh Cool. Matt's been texting me for intel for the past two days."

"Really?"

"Yeah… just checking up on you. He worries about you ya know."

"Yeah."

"But I let him know that you were in good hands and that Jacob was a great guy. I told him that I liked Jacob and approved."

"Well thanks for putting him at ease."

I pulled up to my house and parked my car.

"Well I'm about to go in the house. I'm going to chilax for the most of the day. I'm just so tired lately."

"Hmm… Tired ha?"

"Yeah… like something has drained all of my energy. I need to take vitamins."

"Yeah… _prenatal _vitamins. You're tired 'cause your pregnant May."

"Maybe?"

"There's no maybe about it. You've been throwing up for the past few days… you're tired. Face it Hon… you're knocked up."

I sighed.

"Not only that… you have to act like you're not in front of your family… Which will be home soon. Good luck with that."

_Why does she have to point out all of the hard details?_

I opened my front door and walked inside placing my bag near the steps so I could take it to my room later.

"Well I'm about to go. I have laundry that's piling up and I'm going to work on Jacob's web site before I take Matt over there this afternoon. Mom and dad are picking him up from Trevor's on their way back here. They actually should be here anytime soon."

"Ok pregos."

"I'm sure you will be hanging with Embry today."

"You assumed right. While you'll be at the movies tonight… we're going out to dinner in Port Angeles. Then we will probably just chill at my place... watch a movie… play some video games."

"Are you gonna wear your new sexy panties tonight?"

"Only for emergency purposes. I don't plan on him seeing them. But if for some unforeseen reason I find myself being ravished by him… I wanna have my hot mama's on."

"Oh my God Nicole. Well, have fun… Not too much though."

"I'm taking my condoms with me… just in case."

"What… Just in case he fucks you in between courses?"

"In between courses… Ass cheeks… Tits… You name it."

"Oh God… please don't get arrested for having public sex."

"Oh I gotta go… that's him on my other line," she said excited.

"Ok… you be careful."

"Of course… Bye."

I slipped my phone in my jean pocket and all of a sudden my stomach started to turn. I shouldn't have eaten those bites of that McGriddle. Ugg… I feel sick. I heard the engine of my dad's Volvo parking in front of the house. Oh God _really_. I ran to the kitchen sink and started puking. This time it was a lot because of all the juice I drank earlier. I heard the front door open and my family pausing their conversation as they noticed the retched noise I was making in the kitchen.

"Renesmee?" my father said alarmed.

"Honey what's wrong?" my mother asked as she rushed to my side.

"It must have been something I ate?" I gurgled out. "I went to McDonald's and I couldn't finish my breakfast sandwich." It was the fastest excuse I could come up with. There _was_ a McDonald's bag on the table. My mother looked worried. My father looked like he was conjuring up a case for food poisoning. "I'll be fine. I just need some water and some Mylanta," I said with my voice still coarse. I went over to the table and picked up the McDonald's bag and trashed it. I really wanted it for later but I had to play along with my lie. I got a water bottle from the fridge and my mother stopped me in my tracks and kissed my forehead. "Oh Sweetie… You seem hot. You should go to the doctors." I should have known she would suggest that. This lie wasn't thought out all the way through. This is what I get for panicking. I'm not really use to lying. All of this is really new to me. But I've been lying so much within the past week. I just hope they don't catch up to me. They only have a few days to try… then I'm an adult and won't have to lie about a thing.

I groaned.

"I'll be fine Mom… I just want to rest for a minute. Matt and I are going to the mall with Nicole later."

"Yeah there's this new game I want… The new Mortal Combat," Matt chimed in.

I'm glad he played along with our set up to go over Jacob's house later.

"Ok… well, let me know if you feel worst… Ok."

"Ok… so did yall have fun? You didn't call us or anything."

"Yes we had fun. We need to make more time for ourselves like that again Edward."

"That' s good," I said.

"Yeah… we enjoyed ourselves. We even went to a spa."

"Wow."

"You should go to the hotel spa when you go to Vegas Friday. We'll make sure you have spending money for stuff like that," my mother said.

"Oh thanks Mom."

Yeah... make me feel guiltier by taking more of your money when I'm not going to need it because my new husband will be paying for everything.

"Well I gotta call Ashley. She wants to go to the movies Saturday," Matt said.

"Oh really?" I said smiling.

My mom had a look on her face like that's all she heard about on the ride here.

"Wow Matt… is this a date?"

"No… I don't wanna freak her out. We're just hanging. But I would like to go get her something cute at the mall… just to give her as a friendly gift ok."

"Ok. We'll leave in a few hours."

"Cool."

Matt and I went upstairs. He brought up my bag for me without even asking as he passed it at the bottom of the steps. He laid it down on my floor and his expression changed.

"Ness… what's really wrong? Was it really McDonald's?" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… I don't know. You've been sneaking around with Jacob for the past week. Um… You couldn't be…"

"No… No Matt. I'm not _pregnant_," I whispered.

I think it's better that I didn't know for sure that I was pregnant. It would be much harder to lie to him if I knew for a fact. It's very hard to lie to him… he reads me like a book.

"Alright. McDonald's then. You want me to get the Mylanta out of the bathroom for you?"

"Oh thanks."

Matt came back in my room a moment later with the bottle and handed me a small bathroom cup.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what did yall do for two days? Spare me the gross details."

"Oh Matt. We... Well Thursday night we went over his friend's house and ate dinner."

I had to edit that because most of Wednesday we spent in a sex store and me being tied up to his bed.

"Then we all played Guitar Hero World Tour."

"That sounds fun."

"Oh… and one of his friends is going out on a date with Nicole tonight."

"Oh?"

"And Wednesday… we went out to eat and went to the beach before it started raining."

"Hmm… Sounds romantic."

"It was."

"Well, call me when you're ready to go. I'm about to call Ashley."

"Ok... hey Matt. We're stopping at the pizza shop before we go to Jake's to get some food. He wants a stromboli and I'll get you anything you want."

"Cool."

"Oh… and he said we could get there before him and you can play his games if you want."

"Oh… what system does he have?"

"Um… Both. PS3 and Xbox360."

"Niiice… but wait. How are we gonna get in if… hey you have a key?" he said in shock.

"Yeah."

"Wow… you've only been dating… what one week and you have a _key to his place."_

I can see how that would be shocking to him. It even sounds weird hearing it out loud.

"Well… we're like _really_ in love Matt."

"Wow… I didn't realize it was this serious."

"It kinda is. That's why I want you to get to know him. Matt I really love him and he loves me too."

"You just started dating… how do you know all of this stuff?"

"It's nothing I could verbally explain without you looking at me like I was crazy."

"I'm looking at you like you were crazy anyway," he chuckled.

I pulled my lap top from my bag and turned it on. I knew I could whip the web site up really quick and down loaded the majority of the poems I have on my computer. But I wanted to write one just for Jacob. So I had to be in the right frame of mind.

"I'll come grab you in like two… three hours ok."

"Sure." He started cracking his neck and knuckles. "I can't wait to meet this Jacob."

"Be nice Matt."

Matt made some fast karate move with a high kick. I rolled my eyes playfully. Hopefully he won't do all of this in front of Jacob. Jacob knows he has a black belt.

"Ok karate kid… get out of my room. I have something to write and I need tranquility."

"Oh… you're writing a poem. Is it for… Jayycob?"

"Get outta here boy and call Ashhleey."

He laughed and smacked the back of my head and ran out of my room.

"I'ma get you for that!" I called out.

"Stop hitting your sister!" my mom called from down stairs.

She must have known... Matt always runs after he hits me. And he sounds like a herd of rhinos when he does it.

I poured the Mylanta in the small paper cup and took a few sips. Yuck this shit is nasty. I took a few sips of my water to try to get rid of the taste in my mouth. My phone buzzed. I looked down at it and it was a text from Jacob.

_Do you feel ok Sweetheart?_

I texed him back that I threw up the same minute that my parents were coming in the door… And that I told them I got sick from McDonald's. A minute later he called me.

"Ness Baby... Jeeze I'm sorry you don't feel well. I can leave work early so I can come home and take care of you."

"Nonsense... I'm fine. I just took some Mylanta. I'm going to do a few things on my computer… then I'm taking Matt so we can go to the mall and pick up some food."

"Did your parents believe your excuse?"

"I think they did? But Matt questioned if I was pregnant. I told him no."

I heard Jacob sigh.

"Well… I miss you Baby."

"I miss you too Jake."

"And I'm sorry that you're so sick. Our zygote is probably splitting cells becoming a twin about now."

"Jake don't scare me like that. One at a time."

"Ok Baby… Just preparing you for the possibilities."

I made a frustrated sigh.

"Everything's gonna be ok. You know that right?"

"I… I… know."

"Please stop stressing yourself out... we only have a week. Baby… I'm gonna take care of you. Whatever you and our children need... ok. Ok Sweetheart."

I smiled hearing him call me that and I felt more free. I didn't care if my family saw me throw up again or if my brother suspected what may be true. I was marring Jacob Black in seven days. His love will overshadow any doubts and fears I have. I am his. I didn't have to feel alone in this crazy mess. My Jacob will take care of me. My Jacob loves me… and most importantly Jacob knows that I love him back.

When I got off of the phone with my future husband… I had no problem writing a poem for him. I'm dedicating my life to him and trustingly giving him my heart… my everything. Tears came to my eyes as I started typing. This was one or _the_ very most significant poem that I ever wrote. Because it was for a _specific_ person and not random thoughts. It was for the man that I loved. I had to make sure that he knew from my words that I loved him dearly. Just as I plan to make sure that he knows I adore him from my actions. Jacob will know that I love him every single day of his life. I will verbally tell him by saying I love you… and I will physically and emotionally show him… By giving myself and being there for him in every way possible. Jacob is my future husband… Jacob is my future... Jacob is… Jacob. There is simplicity in this sentence because it breaks down… to only him.

**A/N: I would like to thank EZeeBaby for reminding me that Kevin Jonas has a tatt on his ring finger and that mechanics usually don't wear their wedding rings when they are working. **


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I wrote a one shot about the first night that Jacob slept with Leah called One Crazy Night. It basically shows how he got stuck with her for so long. It's NOT a love story… it basically shows how he shouldn't have been in this relationship. It will only be a few chapters and end on the day that he met and fell in love with Nessie. (that part is a love story) It summarizes his unhealthy relationship with Leah. Jake knows of Nessie only by name and stories he hears about her through his father. He has no clue that someday she will become his wife. Please check it out when you have the time. (prweety prwrease)

Leave a :) for a review if you like it or let me know what you think. All reviews are accepted whole heartedly. I have way more reviews for Tempted Fate... so I'm wondering if my Tempted Fate readers don't wanna see Jake with Leah…lol. If that's the case at least read it to see the sex scene from Jacob's POV the 1st time he has sex with Nessie. (or to see how much Jake needed Nessie in his life from seeing what he went through… because Leah put him through hell)

Thanks ladies and have a wonderful week: )


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

It took me longer than I thought to set up the web site. I really wanted to make it cute. This was just for Jacob. I mean I will email Nicole the web site link… but it's for my future husband. I added pictures of me growing up from a baby to now. I bet he will enjoy seeing those pictures. I listed all of my likes and dislikes. I made sure peas and lima beans were listed under dislikes for food. I down loaded my favorite poems. I even got mushy and down loaded a video of me telling him that I loved him... but I didn't care. He's seen me mushy… he knows he has me whipped. It didn't take that long to write him his poem. I was typing like a mad woman because it came to me so quickly. I wanted him to also have it on paper… so I tried writing it neatly on a piece of designer paper. I had to write it three times. I have to concentrate to write neat. I didn't want it to look like a kid wrote it. I was finally satisfied with how it came out and rolled it up and tied a small purple ribbon on it to give him later.

I put a load of clothes in one washing machine. And put my come stain sheets that I had hidden in my closet in the other one. I had them hidden for an entire week. I figured it was time to wash them before someone found 'em. Mom told me that she would put all of my things in the dryer for me so Matt and I could go to the mall. He acted like he was dying to go… Maybe it wasn't an act. We did have time to go anyway. I kissed my mom's cheek and she felt my forehead.

"You still feel a little warm Renesmee."

"I feel fine Mom."

"Ok… well have fun. I'm making crab cakes and salad for dinner."

"Oh that sounds good. Can you save me some? You know I'm going to the movies with Tiffany and her husband tonight."

"That's right… I forgot. Is Nicole going with yall?"

"No... she has a date."

"Oh that's nice."

"Well I'm dropping big head back home later tonight and will wait for Tiffany to pick me up."

"Matt… you're not going to be home for dinner?"

"I'll eat anyway. But I may be home?"

"Ok… Honey."

Matt and I walked to my car. He had a sly grin on his face. Once we got in he asked me could we really go to the mall. He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I couldn't tell him no.

"Sure… we have time. And I'll even buy you that game you were talking about if you promise to be nice to Jacob."

"_What_… I'll be nice to him."

"Ok… let me say… not be sarcastic and make him feel uncomfortable. He really loves me Matt. He's really special to me."

"Ok... Ok... whatever you say. But buy me the game anyway for insurance purposes."

I chuckled.

We arrived at the mall and I bought three pair of jeans. I purposely bought them one size bigger praying that I would need more room in a few months. Lord knows I feel pregnant. Matt didn't complain too much while we were in the clothing store because the young ladies that worked there at the counter kept on calling him cute. He sucked every bit of it up. I wanted to interrupt them and say _Hey you know your flirting with a fourteen year old boy_. It took every ounce of self control to not do that. Gosh… I'm just not that use to women flirting with my little brother. Plus I was mad because none of them asked me if I needed any help. Not pretty good at great customer service. I quickly found a cute dress to wear at the cookout tomorrow and I brought my items up to the counter to pay for them. I figured I would use the bank card Jacob gave me to buy the clothes and my brother's game.

"Did you fine everything you wanted?" The twenty something lady asked.

"Yes thanks," I answered. _No thanks to you._

But I wasn't even going to allow myself to have sarcastic thoughts of the lady with the weave that wasn't even the grade of her hair. Doesn't she own a mirror and light bulb? Wait a minute… I said I _wasn't_ going to think sarcastic thoughts. God it just comes so naturally to people who get on my nerves. She rang up my clothes and gave me the total. Her eyes mainly stayed on my brother... how gross. I pulled out my bank card and handed it to her. She gave me my receipt with a fake smile then glanced at my brother. Matt grinned a cheesy grin that made her flustered. Oh how gross. Let me get outta here. I started walking and Matt soon followed.

"Oh... that's a different color card," Matt said inquisitively.

Wow… I didn't even think he would notice. I didn't even think about it… that it could be an issue that I would have to try to explain.

"Oh… it's a different bank," I said a little baffled.

"Oh… you switched banks?"

"No… Um… Jacob got it for me."

"Oooh… He gives you money _too_?"

"Yes."

"So you have a key to his house _and _he gives you money… Damn what did you do to the man?"

I chuckled.

"He… fell in love with me."

"Well damn, Nessie."

"Listen Matt… like I told you before… it's really deep with us."

Matt smiled at me and I knew he was thinking of a million things. Hopefully he wasn't thinking that I was losing my mind to fall so hard for someone so quickly.

"Come on… let's get you that game so we can pick up the food and go to Jake's house."

"Does he have a big screen TV?"

"Yeah."

"Super cool… What size do ya know?"

"I don't recall him telling me… but it's bigger than the one we have in our living room."

"Wow… I can't wait to play Mortal Combat on it now. Does he have guitar hero?"

"No… but he plays it over his friend Jared's house."

We went to the video game store and he picked out the game he wanted. We both browsed for a while looking at the other games. Matt flipped when he saw the new Metal Gear Solid game. He looked at the game in his hand and looked conflicted like he couldn't decide which one he really wanted. I wanted to buy him both. I actually could now if I used the money Jacob gave me. A part of me didn't want to spend it on useless stuff. I mean… but… he gave it to me for things I needed and wanted. And I wanted to make my brother happy. Matt looked like he was figuring out the hardest math problem in the world.

"Matt… I'll get you both... ok. I don't want your brain hemorrhaging."

"Really!" he asked surprised. He was loud enough for others to turn and look in our direction.

"Yeah come on… I'm getting hungry. Let's get out of here so we can go to the pizza shop."

"Oh Nessie… Thanks so much."

"You're welcome."

We later left the mall and drove to the pizza shop. It smelled so good inside; I wanted everything. I ordered Jacob's Strombolis and a large pepperoni pizza for Matt and myself. Matt also wanted some mozzarella sticks for later when he ate mom's crab cakes. I knew my eyes were bigger than my stomach… but I ordered an eggplant parmigiana grinder a minute after our order was taken. Matt gave me a weird look.

"You're gonna eat pizza and that too?"

"Oh… I may just want a little pizza… but I really want eggplant right now."

_I guess my cravings are starting to kick in?_

"Oh?"

We took at seat to wait for our food to get done. Someone picked up their order of food. The smell hit me and it didn't agree with me at all. It smelled like jalapeno. Oh God. I started breathing through my mouth so the smell wouldn't get to me. Matt was transfixed in his cell phone checking in on Facebook and texting Ashley. He just better not tell anyone we're going to see his sister's boyfriend… then I will have to choke him.

Our food was finally ready and I was happy. I stayed breathing through my mouth for most of the time that we waited for it. Matt carried the pizza box and soda while I carried the bags of food. As soon as we got in the car I rolled all of the windows down. Thank God it was only cloudy… I just wanted to air out the car so the smell of the food wouldn't overwhelm me.

"Are you hot?" Matt asked.

"No… I just need some air."

"Oh," he said then went to go back to texting.

"You're not telling your friends you're going to meet my boyfriend are you?"

"No… chill out. They just know I'm hanging with you today. I told Trevor that I got Metal Gear Solid and he can't wait to come over. He said he's coming over later tonight. I'll ask mom if he can spend the night."

"Ok… I bet yall will stay up 'til morning playing like idiots."

"Whatever… I don't have to wake up early to do anything tomorrow morning."

We got closer to Jacob's house and Matt's eyes started to widen.

"Hey… I never been in this part of La Push before. I always thought that this was secluded from visitors?"

"No… anyone can drive here silly."

We arrived at Jacob's house. Matt looked impressed. I parked my car in front of his house and we got out of the car.

"Wow… is all of this land his?" he asked looking around at the trees.

"Yes… I'm not sure exactly where the property line ends… but he has a nice amount."

"Hmm… Pretty cool."

I used my key to get in the house and we put the food on the kitchen counter.

"Hey I like his house… especially his TV," Matt said wide eyed.

"I like it too." It was my home but I couldn't tell him that.

"He has a lot of cool Native American stuff in here."

"Yeah… He's taught me a lot about his culture too. I would like to learn his language someday… but it seems so hard."

"Well I'm sure you'll catch on," Matt said smiling.

I took out some paper plates and Matt put a few slices of pizza on it and I sliced a piece of the egg plant grinder and we went in the living room. I pulled out Jake's TV trays and sat down on the sofa.

"Please be careful and not get anything on the sofa," I said.

"Sure."

I turned on the TV and put some videos on to watch while we ate. Matt finished his food before I did and started opening his new video game.

"Hey… do you know how to change the aux on his TV?"

"Yeah."

I turned on the PS3 for him and his eyes lit up. Matt got up and put the game in the consol. He sat back down and looked around for the controllers. I opened the draw in Jacob's coffee table to show him where they were.

"You wanna play with me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know what I was doing?"

"I'll show you some moves."

"Ok."

I texed Jake that we were at his house and that I missed him. He texed me back that he would be home in an hour and that he missed me too. Matt showed me a few key moves but I knew he could memorize the combinations way better than me. Plus he's played the other Mortal Combat games before and this was probably like riding a bike for him. He showed me mercy for a few games but I got the hang of it. After around a half an hour I asked Matt if he wanted to see Jake's family photos. I got off the sofa and got both books that he had in his book case. I showed Matt all of his friends and family. Matt also noticed that Jacob looked exactly like his mother. I realized that I never told Matt that Jacob's mother was dead. Matt was sad when I told him what happened.

"Wow that sucks that his mom is dead," Matt said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"He's really messed up about it. I really wanna help him as much as I can. He has a really strong personality… But he's sensitive too."

"Yeah… I figured as much. You got him love sick… Giving you keys to the house and only knowing each other for a week."

"Well… It's really crazy how strong we both feel for each other so soon."

"Just be smart about things."

"Of course."

I put the pictures back in the book case and went to the bathroom. After I was finished I took Jacob's poem from my purse and put it on Jacob's dresser. I figured he would see it at some point of the night. When I came back in the living room I heard his Hummer pull up. I got really excited. I giggled at my own reaction.

"I take it lover boy is here?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Yes… that's him. Please behave Matt."

"Sure Nessie. I got this in the bag. I won't interrogate him or anything."

"Seriously Matt… I'm not kidding."

I rushed to the door like a school girl than decided to tone it down a bit. I missed him so much I wanted to jump in his arms… but that would have been awkward for Matt to witness. I opened the door with a smile on my face and Jacob looked down at me with a cute grin.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Jake."

I stood on my toes to peck him on his lips. I really wanted to tongue him down… but that would have to wait for later. "Jake I want you to meet my big head brother Matt." Jacob chuckled and walked through the door towards Matt on the sofa. Matt stood up and extended his hand to shake Jacob's.

"Hi nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Jacob said.

"It's nice to meet you too."

I closed the door and sat on the chair so Jacob could sit down next to Matt. I was so nervous but I knew things would work out fine. My brother is the sweetest person… he's just looking out for me. I know I would have some concerns if he came to me and told me he was in love with someone he just meet a week ago and gave her keys to his house. I would be doing a back ground check on her as soon as I had her name.

Matt seemed to be comfortable. He wasn't closed up or anything.

"So I hear you're a ladies' man. Ness tells me that you have basically half of your class chasing after ya."

"I wouldn't call myself a ladies' man," he chuckled. "But it's kinda nerve racking when all the girls in my class won't let me get a second to myself. Plus I only like one of them."

"Oh… that's nice."

"So um… So you're in love with my sister huh?"

Jake chuckled.

"Well yes I am."

"Hmm… So you don't think it's crazy to give someone you just meet keys to your house?"

"No… she has access to my heart… might as well my house."

"Ok… good answer."

I was getting more nervous by the minute. Matt said he was going to behave… The lying little twit. "So have you ever been arrested?" Matt asked. My mouth opened in shock. Why would he ask him that? Oh that's right… He's Matt.

"No… never been arrested. No traffic tickets either."

"Ok… any kids… Pending paternity suits?"

Jacob laughed.

"No. I'm not a Baby Daddy. I plan to be married when I have kids."

"Ok… Ok… so have you been tested?"

"Matt!" I spat out. He was going a little too far with his questions.

"What Sis… just a simple question."

"Sorry Jake," I said apologetically.

"Oh that's ok Ness. He's a brother. It's in his blood to worry about you. Don't forget I'ma brother too." He turned back to Matt. "Yes Matt I have… and I'm not offended that you asked. I know you love your sister and don't want anything to happen to her."

"So you understand… she's my only sister."

"Yes… I understand. I have _two_ older sisters who are twins. I didn't know who was kicking my ass most of the time growing up."

Matt laughed.

After the interrogation, Matt eased up and they started talking about video games and sports. Matt told Jake that I bought him the new Mortal Combat game and that it was already in his game. They started playing it and I smiled as I watched them talk shit to each other. Matt beat most of the rounds. Plus Matt plays his games way more than Jacob does.

Ava called me and asked me what I was doing. I told her that my brother Matt was here at Jake's. She told me that she was going to the store and wanted to know if I wanted to join her. Ava said it would also give Jake and Matt sometime to get to know each other. I guess that was a good idea. I don't know though. I'm fearful that Matt would say something really sarcastic and Jacob might take it the wrong way. Plus I didn't know if Matt would feel comfortable being left alone with Jacob.

"Matt… my girlfriend Ava wants me to go with her to the store. Do you mind if I leave you here with Jacob for about an hour?"

"Ah no that's fine. You can go."

"Ok."

Jacob smiled at me and Matt got a cheap shot in on the game.

"Aw come on!"

"Not my fault you were looking away."

"We won't be gone long," I said.

"Cool… it will give us some time for male bonding," Matt said sarcastically.

"Did you hear?" I asked Ava.

"Yes… I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Ok… see ya then."

I watched them play the game for a few minutes then I heard Ava's car drive up in front of the house. Ava came in and I introduced her to Matt. I could tell that Matt found her attractive by the way his eyes brighten up.

"She's married," I jokingly said.

"Oh… your husband's a very lucky man."

"Why thank you." Ava turned to me." Your brother is soo adorable."

"Oh God… why did you have to say that out loud?" Now he's going to have a bigger head. He's already pursued by girls _and_ women.

"Well it was nice to meet you Matt. I'm sure I'll see ya again real soon."

"Ok it was nice to meet you too Ava."

I walked over to Jacob and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back Jake."

"Ok Babe."

Ava and I left the house and walked to her car.

"I knew that Matt was coming over. I just wanted an excuse so you could let them bond without you in every single word."

"Oh."

"We can take a ride to the pharmacy. I have to pick up some candy for the movies tonight. I always stock up before I go. Those prices are ridiculous," Ava scoffed.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea."

Ava drove to the pharmacy and we both stocked up on candy. I also brought some toiletries that I wanted at Jacob's house.

"So are you ready for school. I know that's probably the farthest from your mind right now… With the wedding coming up," she asked.

"Yeah… I guess so. I have all of my books for my classes. It's crazy that we go back that Monday after we get married."

"Yeah… Eric and I are going to stay a few days after you guys go back home.

"That's nice… but won't you miss class?"

"Only the first day… I already emailed my teachers to let them know."

"Oh."

"I just wanna confirm that a lily is your favorite flower… right?"

"Yes… why?"

"Oh… nothing. Just making sure that everything is perfect when you get to Vegas. I don't want you worrying about a thing. Nicole and I are making sure everything runs smoothly. Let me just tell you… you are going to LOVE the honeymoon suite. But I'm sure you won't be paying attention to the décor that much."

I giggled.

"No… I don't think I will either."

"I'm sure you will have fun. Anything special and erotic you want for your honeymoon?"

"Huh?"

"Like some crazy sex toy?"

"Oh… we have plenty of those. Jake took me to Wild at Hearts in Seattle and we stocked up."

"Oh… but you possibly can't have everything. Do you mind telling me what yall got?"

I started to blush. I looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

"You know… I'll just email you the stuff I have from their web site."

"Ok."

"Then I can email you my wish list."

"Ahh… You have a wish list. That would be helpful in getting you gifts."

"I have a personal question," I whispered.

"Oh sure Hon… What is it?"

"Have you and Eric ever had… anal sex?"

"Yes… weekly."

"Oh."

"Why… are you thinking about doing that with Jacob?"

"Well… we kinda tried. No real luck... he didn't get far. _That shit hurts_."

She started to chuckle.

"Well it's something you can't just jump into. It takes time."

I sighed.

"You never did that before with anyone before?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh… well I'm sure you and Jacob will have fun doing a lot of new stuff together."

I smirked.

"Are you still nauseous?"

"Yes."

"Well we can get a pregnancy test while where here," she mused.

"No... No... I already have one. It's at Nicole's house."

"Oh... Ok."

We left the pharmacy with bags of candy and small sodas. Just our luck they will ask to check our bags when we get there. But they hardly do. Ava drove me to her house. It was the first time that I ever saw it. She showed me pictures of it on her facebook. It was really cute. We sat down at her kitchen table and drank ice tea and ate peanut butter cookies.

"You wouldn't believe how fun it is to help plan you and Jake's wedding."

"Oh."

"Yes… I'm so happy for the both of you. You know I've known Jacob longer than I've known my husband. My parents knew his parents. He's always been a brother like type figure to me. Don't worry… we never had crushes on each other."

"My mind wasn't even gonna go there."

"Well… I'm just so happy for him. He really loves you Nessie or _May_. It's hard to keep one name with you. When Jacob talks about you… which he does a lot he calls you Nessie. But when I'm talking to Nicole, or Lisa they call you May. I'm stuck in the middle here."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled.

"Well I'll call you whatever comes to mind."

"Oh... Ok," I said smiling.

I noticed that Dawn doesn't speak to Ava that much. I feel something weird with her when it comes to Ava. I know the first day she met her she didn't look that comfortable. I don't get Dawn half of the time. She can be an invert sometimes. She's also is sometimes petty. But I figured I just leave it alone. Ava is getting to know my closest friends… and that's important.

"You think it's time to save Jacob from my brother?" I said.

"Or save your brother from Jake? He wanted a little brother forever. All of his friends are his age or older."

I smiled.

"Well I'm sure they are getting along. I really want Matt to like him. I told him how much I was in love with Jacob. I didn't tell him that we're getting married or trying to have a baby or anything."

"You think it would be too much for him to handle?"

"Maybe? Plus he wouldn't be able to hide such a big piece of information from our parents. He would maybe try… but look really guilty and probably crack."

"Do you think he will be mad at you once he finds out when you get back?"

"I hope not."

"You should have Matt hang out with him more often before you get married… So he'll know him better and will feel more comfortable with the sudden news."

"That's a great idea."

"I know," she said smiling.

I looked at the clock on her stove and started fidgeting with my napkin.

"We can go back now," Ava said after taking a sip of her tea.

"Ok."

"I see you're getting restless. It's like you're addicted to Jacob… but it's cute."

I smiled shyly.

"I love my husband Eric to death. But it's nice to have some free time to myself and with my girlfriends."

"Yeah… I know. It's just that I don't get to spend nights with him… and I really miss him. It's hard for me to sleep without him. And I guess my nerves about _everything_ is getting to me. I feel… I don't know... scared about things."

"Really?"

"Well… I feel like I need him as my protector to get through all of this. I'm really sick… and I've thrown up in front of my parents already. Plus I feel extremely needy and it's driving me crazy."

"Needy how?"

"Well… like I just need him… but for many reasons. Besides the emotional support... I find myself really really horny. Like someone just turned up the volume on my hormones."

"Oh Hon… you're so pregnant."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh… So you're a naive one too."

I gave her a strange look.

"You had sex when you were ovulating… You're throwing up your guts a week later… and you're more horny. Are you more horny _now_ than the first few days you met Jacob?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Man I can't wait until you take that pregnancy test this weekend so you stop getting on my nerves with am I pregnant or not… and I say that with love. Don't get offended," she said chuckling."

"No… I'm not offended. The stress of it all is getting on my nerves too."

"Well you should know within twenty four hours. You stressin' me out."

"I'm sorry… this is all new to me."

"Aw Hon… I didn't mean to get you all bummed out about it."

"No… I'm ok."

"Well good. Can I be one of the first to rub the belly of my play niece?"

I giggled.

"Ok?"

I stood up from the kitchen chair and she touched my stomach.

"So you want Jacob to have a girl first?"

"Yeah… I can't wait to see him stress out by having someone date his daughter."

"Oh," I chuckled. "Well we plan to have around three kids… so I'm sure I can get a girl in there somewhere."

"Unless you have three boys."

"Yikes… three boys. I never thought of _that_ equation."

"Well… it's possible."

"Thanks."

Ava gave me a big hug and it relaxed me some. Her hugs are as good as Nicole's; they feel just as genuine.

"Well let's get you back to the man that you're feenin' for… before you go into crack head mode."

"Oh yeah… I don't want to start twitching," I said smiling.

"I just have to say it again… I am just too happy for the both of you guys. You make Jake happy… and you don't know how long I had to sit and watch him be miserable."

"Miserable?"

"With Leah... his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh."

"That bitch mentally tormented Jacob for four years. It was too much for me to take."

My facial expression changed.

"He told you about her right?"

"Yeah… he said he grew up with her because her family knew his… and that she was spiteful and had an attitude."

"Yeah that's an understatement. Plus she used her father's death to keep him with her. He really wanted to break up with her… but he always felt so sorry for her. It got on my last fucking nerves. Plus the bitch was sleeping with other people and tried to make herself seem all innocent when he finally caught the ugly ho cheating."

"Yeah… he told me he saw her kissing someone on her front porch."

"Poor Baby… he was more hurt that he wasted four years of his life with her. Jacob's a family man. He always wanted kids. But he never wanted kids with her. I can tell you from personal experience by talking to him when he was going through it… that he didn't love her."

Well this was reassuring coming from someone else. The four years with Leah is what scares me the most. She knows him better than I do and I'm so jealous of that.

"Well… I'm with him now and I plan to make him happy. That's all I want is for Jacob to be happy."

"I know... it shows. And you do make him happy Nessie. He talks about you a lot… but I don't mind."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Don't wanna get on our nerves," I said lightheartedly.

"Whatever chick… I just can't wait for you to tell me what I already know. You can take it Saturday right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… the day of my cook out. Please take it before you come so we all can celebrate."

"I'll try."

After awhile we headed back to Jacob's to see how the meet and greet was going. When I opened the door they were both shouting at the TV playing one of Jacob's games.

"Hey Babe," Jacob called out.

"_Hi_."

"Hey Sis… I approve. You can date Jacob," he said with his eyes not leaving the TV screen."

"Oh thanks," I chuckled.

We both took a seat on the living room chairs and I watched two of the men I loved most (with the exception of my dad) seem like they knew each other for eternity. Jacob has that affect on us Cullen's. Hopefully his charm will work the same on my mom and dad when they get to know him later.

"You could have stayed out longer if you wanted too," Matt said.

"No Matt… I have to take you home soon. Jake and I are going on a date tonight."

"Aw man," he said disappointed.

"That's ok Matt. We can hang later in the week… ok Bro."

"True that."

Jacob paused the game and they both stood up and stretched.

"I'm glad I met you. Mostly glad I like you. I would have had to kick your ass if you turned out to be a dick head," Matt said.

Jacob chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I met you too. And I'm pretty sure you could kick my ass if you got the first kick or chop in."

The both chuckled.

"You weren't showing him any of your Karate moves were you?" I asked.

"Oh he showed me some things. You're brother is really talented."

"I hope he wasn't showing off."

"No… I wasn't showing off Sis."

I went in the kitchen to get his mozzarella sticks so he wouldn't forget them. When I was coming back in the living room Jake and Matt were doing the same crazy hand shake that Jacob did with Jared and Embry the other day. Wow… they did get along while I was gone. _Great idea Ava._

"You ready Matt… I got your food."

"Yeah… I'm ready."

"Hey… I'll take you to my shop so you can met the guys and check out some cars later this week ok," Jacob said.

"Ok that sounds cool."

"Hey we can also check out that new Fast and Furious movie too."

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Matt said all animated.

I kissed Jacob's cheek and told him that I would see him after Ava picks me up. He pulled on my arm to bring me closer to him and pecked me on my lips.

"See ya Sweetie."

"Bye Jake."

"Oh Matt… do you have your video games?"

"Oh no… I was about to leave 'em."

Jacob got them off of the coffee table and handed them to him.

"Thanks Man."

"You're welcome."

Matt and I got in my car and we drove home. Matt didn't stop talking non-stop on the way back. It really sounded like they bonded. I was so glad because I wanted them to become great friends… well _family_.

"He really loves you ya know," Matt said.

"You can tell that?"

"Sure I can. It's almost sickening. It's like he wants to marry you in the next hour or something."

_Off by one week… but I guess he's right. We're only waiting for my birthday._

"Well I want yall to get a chance to know each other better. He's never had a little brother and I think he just got attached to you."

"Well I'm freakin' awesome… of course he got attached to me," he said jokingly.

We arrived at the house and got out of the car. My stomach felt a little weird but nothing major. Ava would be here shortly because I asked her to pick me up. She has GPS in her husband's truck so she wouldn't get lost getting here.

"Remember… we hung out at Nicole's house after we went to the mall… ok."

"Ok… I didn't forget."

The closer we got to the front door I smelled the crab cakes. They smelled good I guess… but it turned my stomach some.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

"Nothing… I'm just gonna wait out here for my ride." _The safest excuse I could come up with so I wouldn't be bombarded with the fried smell of crab cakes._

"Oh ok… Well see ya. And thanks for the games."

I saw headlights coming down the street. It looked like Ava's car from the distant. Matt looked down the street too. "I think that's' her?" I said. The door opened and it was mom. I'm glad I didn't say Ava's name… whew that was close.

"Oh… I thought I heard voices out here. Did yall have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," Matt answered. "Ness even bought me some mozzarella sticks to go with my crab cakes… and a video game."

"Oh… That was sweet of you Renesmee."

Mom looked up the street at the car approaching our house. "Who is that… Tiffany?" she asked. I squinted my eyes to see better. "Yeah… it looks like her husband's truck."

Ava pulled up with a smile on her face and parked the truck and go out.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Hey, Tiffany."

"Hi," mom said.

I just remembered that I never told Matt that we call her _Tiffany_ because that's how she was introduced to my mother when I was trying save my life last week.

"Hey… This is my brother Matt. Matt this is Tiffany. She goes to my school and she's friends with Nicole."

"Oh Hi… Tiffany. Nice to meet you," he said playing along.

I figured I would later have to tell him why we call her that. Hopefully he will be more understanding now that he knows Jacob.

"Nice to meet you too Matt. I've heard so much about you."

"Good stuff I hope."

"Of course."

"Well what movie are you guys going to see?" mom asked.

"We're undecided. It's between Hanna and Limitless."

"Oh… well have fun."

"Ok Mom… see ya."

I kissed her on the cheek and got in Ava aka Tiffany's truck.

"Mmm… Smells like crab cake in there," Ava said with a smile on her face.

"Yes… that why I was sitting outside. I never went in the house because the smell was making me sick. Thank God you came as fast as you did."

"You're welcome. I left shortly after you did. I know how much of an addict you are with Jacob."

The smell of the fresh air helped me feel better as we drove off. I got a text from Jacob.

_I love you Baby. I just read the poem that you left in my bed room. I can't wait until you get back so I can show you how much. _

"Oh… Wow." I started to smile.

"What's up... it must be Jacob."

"Yes… I left him a poem in his bedroom and he just read it."

"Aww… You two are so romantic. Nicole told me that he left a poem in your bag last week. It made her cry when she read it. I heard you cried too."

"Yeah… I did."

"Well… since he's all rallied up… I might as well just drop you off at the door and go pick up Eric from home. He should be there now." she laughed. "We both can get a quickie before the movie."

"Hmm… Good idea."

She dropped me off in front of Jacob's house and beeped her horn and drove off. Jacob came to the door before I could even reach the porch. He walked out and kissed me… lifting me off of the ground.

"Baby… I loved the poem."

"Oh… I'm glad you liked it. I wrote what I felt. And I love you to death… so hopefully that was portrayed."

"Yes it was Sweetheart."

"Ava won't be here as quickly as you think. She's going to give us some time to be alone together."

"Oh is she."

I smiled. Jacob picked me up in his arms and carried me in the house. I knew I was in for it the way he kissed me. He shut the door behind him and walked quickly to his bedroom. Jacob tugged at my clothes and I helped him by sliding my jeans down. He led me back on the bed and slid them off of my ankles then started kissing me through my panties. "Oh my God," I moaned. Jacob gently bit at my lips through my panties. Then he moved the fabric aside and stuck his fingers deep inside me. I started breathing really heavy and panting. He kissed his way up to my hip and started sucking really hard right on top of my hip bone. I know for sure I have a passion mark there.

"Jacob… Jacob," moaned. I wanted him to take me so bad.

"Yes Baby," he breathed.

"Oh… I want you. Come here please."

Jacob slid off my panties and crawled up my body and kissed my neck. I wove my fingers in his hair and bucked my hips into him. He must have known how much I wanted him inside me. The anticipation was driving me crazy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned _I love you_. "I love you too," he breathed. Jacob guided himself in me and slowly slid in as far as he could go without hurting me. I gasped in his ear as I held his head in my hands. He started to pump his hips into me which made me scream out loud.

"Oh my God… Oh my God," I moaned over and over.

"Oh Baby I love you so much," he breathed.

"Oh I love you too."

"I know you do."

Jacob picked up his pace and started fucking me. The angle that he was fucking me made me make all sort of weird orgasmic sounds.

"Shit Jacob!" I screamed.

"This is my pussy right!"

"Yes… Yes! Oh God… Jacob."

"You're gonna be my wife."

"Yes! Yes... Baby. I don't want anything more… but to… belong to you," I moaned.

I gripped his back tighter as I felt myself about to come. I felt dizzy and shut my eyes really tight.

"Jake… I'm gonna come!"

"Oh Ness… I'ma bout to come all up in that pretty pink pussy of yours," he groaned.

"Yes Jake… Come in me!" I screamed as I felt the contractions pulsate through me.

"Shit!... Fuck Baby… Oh my God," Jacob moaned as he came deep inside me.

His orgasm was strong. I felt every ounce of his precious come lapping at my cervix. My God Jacob makes me feel like heaven every time we make love… or fuck… even make out… which always leads to sex anyway. Jacob stayed on top of me while we tried to catch our breath. He rested his head on my breast and I played in his beautiful silky hair.

"I wanna make babies with you Jake," I whispered.

"I wanna make babies with you too."

"Oh your come feels so good… You fill me up real good Baby."

"Yeah… your pussy's drowning in my come right now."

"Um Humm. Oh my God Jake… You come so much. I love the way it feels… The way it smells. I especially love what it does too."

"Make babies with my Baby?"

"Yes… Mmmm."

"Don't go to sleep on me now… we have to get dressed soon. They will be here… Remember."

"Oh… I'm so relaxed. All I wanna do is close my eyes Jake."

Jacob held me in his arms for awhile. I knew we didn't have all night. I'm pretty sure Ava and Eric would be on their way soon. I really wanted to just lie beside Jacob for a few more hours… but we've been planning this little double date for days.

"Baby… will you read me the poem?" he asked.

"You want me to read it to you?" I said half sleep.

"Yes."

"I probably will cry if I did."

"I don't care… as long as it's happy tears. That's the only time I love to see you cry."

"Why put me on the spot Jacob?"

"Please Baby," he whispered.

"Ok," I breathed.

Jacob got out of the bed and got the poem and handed it to me. I sat up on the bed and he started caressing my arm.

"How can I concentrate with you touching me?"

"You can't read with me touching you?"

He kissed my neck and he proved my point. I can't think of anything but him when he touches me. I can't read the poem with him doing this to me.

"Jake," I moaned. "Baby… do you want me to read the poem or not?"

"Ok… I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

He laid his head on my chest and hugged me. I softly cleared my throat.

_**Jacob,**_

_**Your beautiful smile came right on time melting the ice around my heart... Allowing me to love again. **_

_**Your beautiful arms held me… And made me feel secure and gave my life a beginning when I felt like I was at the end.**_

_**Your beautiful lips touched me softly and gave me dreams of becoming your wife. **_

_**When your beautiful heart consumed me I was crushed by the power of your love... The intensity of it. It hit me… It changed me… It convinced me to be.**_

_**You make love such a powerful word because you amplify its meaning. I truly feel loved by you… As every part of me astoundingly loves you. **_

_**I couldn't have prayed for a better man… You are my amazing gift… My remarkable miracle. **_

My voice started chocking and he sat up to look at me. He had tears in his eyes as well. I tried my best to continue. I was on the brink of crying but he wanted to hear me read it to him. I took a deep breath and continued while he gazed at me.

_**I can't wait to say I do and make you my beautiful husband forever.**_

_**I can't wait to hear you say push on the beautiful days I give birth.**_

_**I love you Jacob. I love everything about you… And even though no one is perfect… You are perfect for me and we are perfect together.**_

_**Our love will stand the test of time and extend onto the heavens when we're buried in the earth.**_

_**I can't wait… I can't wait to spend my life with you…**_

_**To surround you with my stars**_

_**Warm your heart with my sun**_

_**And pull you closer to me with my gravity**_

_**A billion stars couldn't distract my attention**_

_**From continuously gazing in your gorgeous brown eyes**_

_**Like a sun set and a sun rise…**_

_**My love will be there for you until the end of time**_

_**You are beautiful. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your future wife Ness**_

Jacob kissed me when I was finished reading it. He lay on top of me and I felt his erection pressing on my thigh.

"Baby I love you so much. It was so beautiful hearing that in your voice," he breathed.

"Oh Jake… I love you too," I cried.

We kissed each other for a few more minutes. I could hear it in his breathing that he was emotional. I cried as he continued kissing me.

"You know I plan to get that framed and hang it in our bedroom," he breathed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"We should put it next to the one you wrote me," I said with my voice trembling.

"That would be perfect. Better than some corny wall stickers from Target."

I chuckled.

We lay in bed for a few more minutes until it was clearly apparent that we had to start getting dressed. We took a quick shower, got dressed, and sat on the sofa to wait for Ava and Eric to come over. They shortly drove up. Jacob got off of the sofa and held out his hand for me to take. I was cuddled on the pillow resting my head. Sex is not an activity you should do if you need to stay awake. Well at least I don't have to drive… and if I get too tired I can rest my eyes for a few seconds in the truck on the way there. I gave my hand to Jacob and he pulled me off the sofa and hugged me.

"Aw Baby… you look tired."

"I'll wake up once I get some fresh air and listen to some music in the truck."

Jacob helped me in the truck and we drove off to the movie theater. The music did help some. Eric was playing what sounded like the same mix that Jacob had in his truck of Drake and Childish Gambino. We arrived at the movies quicker than I thought… or I was just so caught up in my thoughts I didn't really pay attention. Eric tried to search for a parking space closer to the entrance but had no luck… so we were stuck with parking far away from the theater. We all got out of the truck and started walking towards the entrance doors. While in the car we decided to see Hanna… but I can't wait to see Brides Maids. But that's not even out yet. I saw the preview awhile ago and just knew that it would be funny.

While we were walking I noticed a loud group of people standing next to a blue mustang that looked like my ex's stupid car. I heard a stupid laugh and I knew that it was him. _Shit._ I clinched to Jacob's arm and he looked down at me alarmed.

"What is it Baby?"

"That's John over there… The one in the blue Jacket." My heart felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest.

"Oh don't worry about him," Jacob said nonchalantly.

But then I noticed that he looked their way and his face angered for a brief moment. John looked in our direction and lifted his eye brow at us. I didn't want to say hi. I wanted to curse him the hell out for all of the things he's done to me. But I controlled that urge and kept my mouth shut.

"There's that bitch who dented my mustang a few years ago," John said to the girl standing next to him.

"What? Why do you have to…" I said sounding offended.

"What the fuck did you just say!" Jacob cut me off.

"You heard what I said _chief_."

Eric extended his arm to help calm down Jacob. Ava was glaring at the girl that was giving us hard looks. "Baby don't," I said as I reached out for him.

The guy that was with John actually looked like he stepped back. He looked scared and probably had every right to be… Jacob and Eric were big men.

"You need to watch what comes out your fucking mouth youngin'," Jacob said looking down at him.

"John you know I didn't hit your car on purpose… I was just trying to _get away from you_." I looked the girl he was with dead in her eyes. "Because I just caught you fucking one of my best friends." _I left out the part that he was grabbing and shaking me… and everything else he did to me. I think I just saved his life by doing that._

"John… You slept with her best friend?" The girl asked sounding shocked.

"Apologize for calling my girl a bitch," Jacob snapped.

"Fuck her man," John said smirking his lips.

Jacob swung on John and knocked him to the grown. I covered my mouth in shock. A few people were off in the distance in the parking lot and started talking about what they just saw. They were basically just laughing. The guy that John was with helped him off the ground and told him and the girl to get in the car. John's mouth was full of blood and he held the side of his face. I pulled Jacob away but he didn't budge. I felt like I was pulling on a poll that was set in the ground. Jacob's eyes looked like he wanted to kill him… they grew more furious by the seconds.

"Come on Man… he's not worth it," Eric said.

"Yeah Jake… think of Nessie," Ava said.

They drove off and we watched their tail lights disappear as they left the parking lot.

"_Coward__little bitches,"_ Jacob said under his breath.

"Jake… you probably broke his jaw or something."

He looked down at me and his facial expression melted and he gently touched my face.

"I'm sorry Ness. But he was asking for it."

I looked around nervously to see if anyone else who cared to call the cops saw what happened; there was nobody.

"Damn that was your ex?" Ava asked. "He's a big dick... a little punk too."

"Yeah… That was my first boyfriend." _The jerk. I hate his fucking guts. I hope his jaw is broken._

Jacob hugged me and started rubbing my back. He felt so tense like he was amped up to start a war. I can just imagine what he would have done if I told him everything that happened that week. He got so mad that he grabbed me… and I played it off like he didn't hurt me… but he did. But I don't like to think about that anymore. I didn't want Jacob looking for the boy. I like his parents and Jacob would have probably put him in the hospital. I looked up at him and stood on my toes to kiss his lips.

"Baby… you know we could have just walked away right."

"Maybe… but I really wanted to hit him."

"Jake you can't revert to violence for everything."

"I know I'm so sorry Baby. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. I kinda liked seeing him flat on the ground. But still… violence is bad… very bad."

Jacob chuckled and kissed me on my forehead.

We all walked in the movie theater and bought our tickets. I was a nervous wreck thinking that John would call the cops to come and arrest Jacob. That would be a pussy move... And we are talking about John. I kept on looking back onto the parking lot fearing seeing flashing blue and red lights.

"Come on Babe," Jacob said catching my attention back to him.

"Ok."

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me further inside the building.

Ava and I had loads of candy and sodas in our bags but we still wanted some popcorn. Jacob and Eric stood in line while Ava and I stood near the video games.

"I don't think he'll call the cops Nessie. Even if he did… Jacob would have a better chance of them looking the other way."

"What?"

"His father knows most of the local cops."

"Really?"

"Mmm Humm."

I kept on re playing Jacob hitting John in my head. I actually enjoyed it. I just didn't want Jake to get in any trouble. God he looked so angry. Now he looks perfectly fine talking to Eric like nothing happened. He just nonchalantly kicked my ex's ass. Damn he sure looks sexy. He has no clue of how turned on I am right now.

I noticed a few girls smiling and staring at him in the line. So what he's going home with me ladies… eat your hearts out.

"Hey Nessie… you see that?"

"Yeah… I don't care. Jacob's hot… Women are going to look at him."

"I like that… you're very secure with him."

Only if she knew that loosing Jacob is one of my biggest fears. This all seems too good to be true. But I'm not going to drive myself crazy because strange girls smile at him. I'm more worried about people who have a history with him.

The previews were playing when we walked inside the theater. Ava and Eric sat down and Jacob led me a few rows ahead of them. I figured they wanted their privacy. I didn't protest because I wanted to be alone in the dark with Jacob too. Just looking at his silhouette in the dark was making my panties wet. The theater wasn't that crowded because this movie has been out for a while. So if no one was paying attention… we could jerk each other off without letting the world know. We took our seats and Jacob immediately kissed me.

"Are you ok Baby?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah I'm fine. Just that… Um Jake… You can't go hitting everyone that calls me a name. Or if we're out somewhere like a club and some guy says something nasty to me."

"Well… I can't have anyone think that they can disrespect you. I will always defend your honor Ness."

"Well thank you… it's a very noble act… but this world is crazy. You don't know what people are capable of. I don't want you to get hurt over something stupid. Fist fights can turn into something way more extreme than a black eye."

"Baby you worry too much."

He leaned over and kissed me again.

"I only worry because I love you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ok Baby. _But_... being in the presence of someone that hurt you is really hard for me. Especially when you said he grabbed you."

"He didn't grab me that hard Jacob." _Which was a lie... I had a bruise on my arm and shook the hell out of me._

"Well he deserved what he got."

"You have a point… but just chill down a notch. But I do have to admit it turned me on… _just a little_."

"Really… so somewhere in that do good mind… you liked the fact that your man was protecting your honor."

I didn't say anything… just softly smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. The movie was just beginning. I laid my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his thigh. I heard him make soft moan and looked up at him. He leaned into to kiss me and his hand slid down to my pussy and grabbed it through my jeans.

The first ten minutes of the movie I had no clue what was going on because I was so distracted with Jacob touching me. I did my best to block John out. I don't even wanna think about him. He could go to hell for all I care. I was focused on pleasing Jacob and having him hold me. Jake unzipped his jeans so that I could have a better grip on him. I happily slid my hand under his underwear. His dick was so hot compared to my hands. We were both being naughty… but it was thrilling.

When the action parts of the movie were going on… We paid more attention to the screen than our horny bodies. I never turned my head to see Ava and Eric… I knew they were probably making out from time to time. If I didn't have popcorn in my hand I had Jake's hard dick in it. It was hard for me to pay attention at times because his dick would twitch and I knew he wanted to fuck me. Man I wish it was dark enough so that I could suck his dick. The theater wasn't that crowded. But I'm not that daring. I fear that I would get caught by some pimply face teen with a flash light about to call security on us. I was lost for a few scenes because I missed an important part when my eyes were closed kissing Jacob. I asked him if he knew what just happened and he shrugged his shoulders. I will definitely have to get the boot leg to fill me in on all of the things I missed.

We all enjoyed being at the movies. The actual film was good too. I forgot that I was tired until we got back in the truck. I fell asleep on the ride back to my house. Jacob kissed me goodbye.

"I'll call you when I get home ok Ness."

"Ok Jacob… I love you."

"I love you too."

He then got out of the truck a few feet before my house so my parents wouldn't see him. After Ava and Eric dropped me off they went back to pick him up. So much undercover spy crap we have to go through until we're married. I dragged myself upstairs. I heard Matt and his friend Trevor playing video games. My parent's room was quiet and the lights were off. They're probably sleeping. Yeah sleeping. I shook my head to get the image out. Once in my bedroom I stripped my clothes off and lay on top of my bed. I was so damn tired I couldn't really do anything else. My stomach started to turn. I guess all of that soda wasn't good for me. Plus the house still smelled like grease from the crab cakes. Oh… I feel like I'm going to throw up. Please don't throw up. I got under the covers and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I wish I was with Jacob… In his arms right now so he could be the one holding my stomach. It would be nice if I could have a bucket beside my bed like there is at Jacob's… but that would cause too many questions. What would I say? If I was truthful I would explain that I'm nauseous because I'm 99% sure that I'm knocked up by the mechanic. If I lied… I would say that the movie theater food made me sick. But I can't use food poising and greasy foods as an excuse for an entire week. God... I wanna live with Jake now. I should be expecting his call within the next half an hour.

I sighed.

Wow… things could have really turned ugly if Jacob continued to hit John. Not that I would mind seeing John with a black eye or getting the crap beat out of him… I just didn't want Jacob to get in any kind of trouble. But I'm glad no one called the cops. A small part of me wishes that Jacob didn't stop. That's evil right? I shouldn't really care. I'm happy. So what if I didn't get the level of paybacks my heart desired? At least he got clocked and smacked the ground. I mean… I walked away from that relationship with more than a bruised arm. Man I hope Jacob knocked his frickin' teeth out.

I yawned.

I hope I can stay awake so I can talk to him tonight. This is some major sleepiness I'm dealing with here. Well if I fall asleep I would wake up to my phone vibrating. I stuck it in my bra in between my chest and allowed myself to fall asleep. I dreamed of Jacob and me making out in the movies… only in this dream… I had all freedom to suck his dick without anyone looking at us. Yeah… I can add this one to my sexual fantasies. I'm pretty sure we will be able to pull this one off.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up because my chest was vibrating. It threw me off guard at first then I realized that that is where I put my phone. I reached for it. It was hot from my body heat and felt clammy from my sweat.

"Hello," I said sounding groggy.

"Hey Baby," he said in a low tone.

"Hey Jacob."

"Were you sleep?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Um… kinda nauseous. The house smells like grease and crab cakes from dinner. I really hope I don't throw up… Everyone would hear."

"Aww Sweetheart... Damn."

"I'll be fine if I do. I can blame it on movie theater food or something."

_Hopefully that would be believable; a bad hot dog._

"Again… I'm sorry I blew up like that at your ex. I hope I didn't scare you."

"No," I muttered.

"It's just the guy that hurt you was right _there_ and I just wanted to pound his face in… plus he was asking for it by saying that shit."

"Well I'm glad you stopped when you did… Mainly because the cops would have been called if you hurt him even more. But don't worry about him Jake. He's just pitiful."

I sighed and stretch a bit in the bed.

"I wish I was there to hold you," Jacob said.

"I wish you were here too. Better yet I was _there_."

My eyes started to tear. I wanted to be with him so bad. I felt like I was being sentenced time away from the love of my life each night I couldn't sleep beside him.

_Sniff_

"Baby?"

"I just don't want to be here," I cried into the phone. "I want to be with you. I feel like saying _fuck it_ and tell my parents that I'm moving in with my fiancé they never knew of."

"Sweetheart… We'll be living together really soon."

"Not soon enough."

_Sniff_

"God," Jacob groaned. "Baby… You're breaking my heart every time you do that. I feel... Helpless because I can't do anything," he muttered.

I murmured still softly crying.

"You know how much I wanna come get you and carry you out of there and take you home with me. But that can't happen. That would be scene we both don't want; especially when the law can get involved."

I continued crying.

"Jake… I miss you so much."

"Baby I miss you too. Hey Sweetheart… Don't cry. Imagine me there holding you… I'm laying behind you with my arms wrapped around you. Can you feel me?"

"Um hum," I murmured as I imagined him behind me.

"Can you feel my breath on your neck as I'm talking to you?"

"Um hum."

"I'm always with you Baby. I'm always with you."

Hearing his smooth voice in my ear made me feel better. He wasn't physically with me but I felt him close to me.

"I want you to dream of me when you go to sleep," he breathed.

"How can I not," I whimpered.

"Believe me… I'll be thinking of you each second. Baby I love you."

"I love you too Jake."

"Now calm down Love and try to rest. Tomorrow is just around the corner... And I can't wait to see you Baby. I'm going to give you the biggest kiss when I see your beautiful face."

"Ok."

I started breathing deeply to try to clam myself. I wasn't even ashamed or embarrassed for crying like a love sick fool. I missed Jacob and wanted to sleep in his arms tonight. It didn't feel right _not _lying down next to him.

It took me awhile to calm down completely. Jacob helped by making me giggle a few times. He told me that he was going to wake up even earlier to get the wings done so I'll be able to come over earlier than planned. I told him that there was no need to lose sleep and that I'll be there around noon.

"Well... Whenever you get here… The house should be aired out."

"Ok… I so can't wait to see you… And to taste these famous wings Kim talks about."

"Well I can't wait either Baby."

We both said good night to each other and I put my phone on the charger and closed my eyes. I dreamed of my wedding dress safety hidden at Nicole's house. I can't wait to wear it again. That would be on the day that I get married... Which is exactly one week from now. Next Friday... My God. I'm getting married in seven days.

***oooOOOooo***

I walked up to his porch and knocked on the door. I felt silly because I had a key. Jacob opened the door a few seconds after I knocked with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Hi Jake."

He kissed me deeply like he missed me as much as I missed him. I was so excited to see him. I missed him so much last night. It was really hard for me to sleep without him holding me.

"Mmmm… It smells good in here," I said as my eyes darted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh I finished cooking the hot wings a few hours ago. I dropped off the wings at Eric and Ava's. Then Eric and I had to run around and get a few things for the cook out. I stopped at the shop… Guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"Huh?"

"She was getting her oil changed this morning."

"Wow… I didn't know that."

"Yeah Billy introduced me to her after Billy introduced Eric to her. I still have to get use to calling Ava Tiffany."

"Yeah… I have to get use to that too."

Jacob pulled me closer to him and kissed me letting his hands softly caress the small of my back. My entire body started to tingle from his touch. I let out a soft moan and he pressed his body against me. I felt his hard on immediately and wanted him naked. We both walked over to the sofa and sat down. Jacob moved a lock of hair from in front of my face and kissed me again.

"You know your mom is very nice," he breathed.

"Thanks. Hopefully you can remember that when my parents freak out after we're married. My dad is nice too."

"Crazy she didn't know that she was talking to her future son-in-law."

"Yeah."

Jacob gently pushed me down on the sofa and lay on top of me. He started grinding his dick into me.

"I missed you so much last night Ness," he breathed.

"I missed you too Baby."

Jacob started kissing my neck and I started to softly moan.

"Oh God… That feels so good."

"Baby… Spend the night with me please."

"Oh… I wish I could. But I promised my Aunt Rose that I would babysit her son Emmett tonight." Jacob stopped moving his hips and looked at me pouting. "They kinda asked me at the last minute this morning because their normal babysitter is sick. So I told my mom that I would be home by 9 o'clock. My parents and my aunt and uncle are going out tonight. I really wanted to be able to spend more time with you and everyone at the cook out… But I'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh… So this means you're going to have the house to _yourself _tonight?" He started licking my neck and I giggled. "_No… _My brother will be there. And Emmett jr. is three. He's a parrot and he says everything. For only three he can give a very detailed report of his day… so if you were thinking about coming over… Not a good idea."

"Oh well it was a thought."

I smiled at him.

"I'll be here until 8:30 ok."

"Ok… I guess I have to take what I can get. And right now I wanna take these clothes off of you."

He started tickling my stomach and I laughed trying my best to stop his fast hands.

"Stop… Please Jake," I giggled.

"What's the magic word?"

"Isn't it _please_… I just said it."

"No that's not it."

"I give up! You're gonna make me pee on myself."

"Ahh... That would be interesting," he mused.

"God… You're evil. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah I'm the evil tickle monster."

Jacob growled and made a devilish laugh. Then he started kissing my neck again with his hands weaved in my hair. "Oooh," I moaned. Jacob kissed my lips and pushed his dick into my thigh.

"What was the magic word?" I asked in between his soft kisses.

"Oohh it was actually a phrase… Sorry I mislead you."

"What was it?"

"Jacob's a sex God."

I chuckled.

Jacob kissed my shoulder and slid my strap down then sucked on my collar bone.

"I love it when you wear dresses Baby. Well jeans too. You're sexy in anything you wear."

"Well thank you," I breathed.

Jacob started to slowly take off my panties.

"Oh my God… you don't know how much I wanna be deep inside you right now," he said in the sexiest voice ever.

"Oh… Probably just as much as I want you."

After he slid my panties off… He pulled me upright and pulled my dress over my head. Then he pulled me over to him to sit on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him. I couldn't help but to remember the last time that we were in this position. It was the night he told me about his mother's accident and he cried in my arms. I gazed into his brown eyes. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I hope he saw it in my eyes how much I loved him. Jacob took his hand and slid it at the back of my neck and pulled me down to him so he could kiss me. His dick jumped against my wet folds. I moaned in his mouth as his other hand slid to my ass gripping it firmly. Jacob slid inside me and I rode him as long as I could before my thighs gave out. He took over and finished us off. He had us both coming at the same time. I was all sweaty now and really wanted a shower… But knowing Jacob we would probably have sex one more time before we go to the cook out. I rested in his arms as I tried to catch my stolen breath. Jacob massaged my back softly and almost made me go to sleep on him.

"So how's my zygote treating ya?"

"Huh?" I said half sleep.

"My baby… Is it making you feel ill now? You were moving around a lot cowgirl."

"Oh… Um… I'm ok. No worries. I don't think I'm going to throw up anytime soon."

"You know you can take the test today."

"_Shit_… I should have stopped at Nicole's this morning to get it. I wasn't thinking."

"That's ok Baby. I know you're pregos anyway."

"Yeah… I most likely am. I think I would bet my life on it now. This can't be a crazy virus."

I sighed.

"Don't worry Baby… I'm going to take care of you. You're _my_ responsibility now," he said.

Jacob stood up with me still clung to his body and carried me to his bedroom.

He laid me down on his bed and went in the bath room and got a towel. I lifted my butt and he placed the towel under me.

"You may start leaking," he said smiling.

"How could I not?"

He got in the bed and wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my stomach. This is exactly what I wanted so much last night when I didn't feel well.

"Ummm… That feels so good Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Humm."

He kissed my neck and grinded himself onto my ass. I softly moaned. "Baby… Can you ride me again?" I was so tired… Did he really expect me to have energy to do that? Jacob grabbed me and rolled me on top of him.

"If you don't feel well… I understand."

"I'm just drained Jacob. I feel fine… I'm just weak. But if you wanna do me… I'm perfectly fine with that."

I grinned and started sucking on his neck. "Mmm," he moaned. He guided himself in me and I started moving on him. I didn't plan on riding him long… but I wanted to please him for as long as I could. "Oh Ness… That feels so fucking good," he groaned. I gave up after a few seconds because my thighs were burning from ridding him earlier. I really need to go to the gym or something.

"I'm sorry Jake… I'm not as athletic as you want me to be."

"That's ok Baby… I'll be glad to take over."

Jacob grabbed my hips and guided me up and down on his rock hard dick. As tired as I was… I was never too tired to feel his dick slide inside me. I buried my head under his neck while he started thrusting faster. I bit his shoulder a few times and he growled my name.

"Ness!"

"Oh God… Fuck me Jake. Owww... Oh my God… Oh my God."

"Baby… That pussy feels so good."

Jacob fucked me until I came three times. I can be totally satisfied with only coming once… But I think he does that to prove a point. And I get it… His sex is awesome. But sometimes I feel like he's trying to kill me with sex. I fell asleep on top of him for a few minutes while he was still inside me. I felt him tapping on my thigh and opened my eyes. "We gotta go soon to the cook out," he said softly.

He rolled over so he could get out of the bed. As soon as his dick popped out of me I felt his come ooze out of me. I groaned because I didn't want to get out of the bed… But yet I was starving.

"Baby?" he said sounding worried.

"I'm hungry."

"Well come on… Let's get dressed."

"No… I need something now," I said softly.

I felt like I was gonna pass out if I didn't eat something soon. I didn't really eat anything for breakfast. I popped one of mom's Weight Watchers carrot cakes in my mouth and took an illegal swig of milk and left the house. That was only two small bites. Maybe my blood sugar is low?

"Ok… What do you want? I have some strawberries and bananas. I can put some whip cream on them."

"Mmm… that sounds good."

"Now I don't know if the whip cream will stay on the fruit? It may wind up smeared all over your body."

"Mmm… That sounds kinky."

Jacob looked me up and down and bit his lip. His eyes became hungry and he quickly lay on top of me and started fucking me. It was so quick… One moment he was standing and the next thing I knew I heard the sound of his thighs slapping against my body with me screaming out of pleasure.

"Oh... Jake… Oh… Oh...Oh… My God… Mmm… Ja… Ja… Jacob," I moaned. He continued fucking me at a wildly fast pace. I came twice and couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh! Jacob please... I can't take… much more."

"Oh God Ness…. I'm gonna fucking come!"

Jacob started twitching and fucked me deeper as he came. I really need to use that towel now after he came in me three times so far. He collapsed beside me dripping with sweat. We both were out of breath.

"Jake... I'm so drained. Why did you have to do that to me… no warning... just… just?" I panted. I couldn't get my thoughts together was so dizzy.

"Um… because you're frickin' adorable... And sexy… and the animal just came out of me."

I groaned.

"Just be glad you didn't have clothes on… They would have been ripped."

"Still owe me underwear… You still owe me underwear," I said out of breath.

"I gave you some money… My debt is paid."

"Nooo… No you can't do that. That's for what I want and need… Not for replacing things you destroy… So again… you still owe me underwear. _And_ from Victoria Secret's too."

"Ok... Ok Baby. I'll replace your underwear."

"_Thank you_… Now go and feed me before I die. Seriously I didn't really eat this morning… And now I feel even _weaker_ since you just fucked the shit out of me."

"Sorry Babe… Your foods coming right up."

He kissed me on my forehead and walked out of the bed room. A few minutes later he came back in the room with a bowl of cut up bananas and strawberries with whip on them. I sat up and he propped a pillow behind me. He sat down and I reached out for the bowl.

"No… I'm feeding you remember. You said _feed you_. Which is totally different than _I want something to eat_.

"Ok… Well feed me then."

Jacob smiled and picked up a strawberry with his fingers and put it in my mouth. I sucked on his finger to get the whip cream off. "Mmm… That's good," I said almost sounding sexual. I picked one up and put it in his mouth. "Mmm… you're right," he said in a sexy voice. We both fed each other until the fruit was gone. Then we both lay back down on the bed and I started to slowly feel better. Jacob started rubbing my stomach and I sighed.

"I hope that satisfies you for now," he said.

"Yeah… I'm starting to feel a little better… Thank you."

I turned to my side with my back facing him and closed my eyes because I really wanted to go to sleep.

"So I hear your going to have a bachelorette party," he said making my eyes open up wide.

"Yes. It's more of a bridal shower."

"Are there going to be stripers there?" _Oh God… I hope he doesn't freak out over this._

I turned over to face him.

"I've told Nicole several times that I didn't want one. But she probably got one anyway. I'd rather look at you strip. Trust me… If there is one… I _won't_ let him come near me. I'll show you the video. I don't want him _touching _me. I'm not into that. He's just a stranger someone pays to dance around. If he did the same thing out on the street… Someone would be calling the cops. I've seen movies where they touch and grind up on the bride. I don't know about all of that." I shook my head. "I only want to be touched by _you_."

Jacob smirked but it was the truth. I _don't _want anyone touching me but him. He started to smile.

"I'm just messin' with you... Go have your fun. I trust you… But I wouldn't feel comfortable if some dude was grinding up on you."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. I won't let him near me."

Jacob hugged me tighter and kissed my lips.

"All I want is to be your faithful wife Jacob. I belong to you. I will never lust after another man… I'm yours forever."

"Baby… I love you."

"I love you too."

I wanted to know if he was going to have a bachelor party. Most men do but I wasn't sure if his culture did the same thing. I was nervous to ask. I couldn't see half naked women shaking their boobs in my man's face and grinding their butts into his dick.

"Jake… Are you having a bachelor party?"

"No… I'll hang out with my friends but I'm picking you up from Nicole's when your party is over so you can spend the night with me."

"Oh."

I started smiling.

"Hey would you strip for _me_?" I asked. _The vision just pooped in my head and I wanted to see it for real._

"Sure."

"Really?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Um… Hum."

"So… If I asked you to dress up in a peacock suit with feathers and all… And dance for me… You would?"

He laughed.

"Ok… There are limits. I have a certain level of masculinity that I need to hold on to."

"Hmm..."

"Don't you want a man that acts like a man," he said in a sexy voice.

"Yes," I breathed.

I was taken off guard by the sexy look in his eyes. He looked so… Primal. He is definitely all man. "You said you needed a warning?" he said slyly. I glanced down quickly at his dick which was rock hard poking me on my thigh.

"No… Jake I just ate."

"Hmm… Ok you're saved."

I felt bad for him because he was so horny. I wanted to do something for him. I could lick and suck the head of his dick. I don't think it would be wise to have it down my throat right now because I could gag my food up. I reached down and grabbed his dick.

"What are you doing? You know that's very dangerous. I may just wind up fucking you again."

"I wanna suck your dick."

"Yeah."

"Um Hum. But… I want you to rub it on my tits."

His eyes brightened and he got up and sat on my stomach without putting his weight on me. I squeezed my breast together while he slid his dick in between them. I opened my mouth and started licking and sucking on his head. I loved the way he moaned... It was so sexy. I started humming so the vibration would entice him even more. "Oh Shit," he moaned. "Ness… Oh my God that feels so good Baby. That's it... Mmm… Suck my dick Baby." I let go of my breast and grabbed on to his shaft and started stroking it up and down. I was moaning just as much as he was. His sweat and cologne mixed together was so sexy. I took one hand and started caressing his balls softly while I sucked hard in his head. "Ahh Fuck! Ah shit! You're gonna make me come down your fucking throat." I felt his dick twitch and knew that he wasn't just talking kinky…He was about to come. I took my mouth off of him only because I wasn't sure if the force of his come would make me gag right after I just ate. Then I realized that it would be all in my hair… how close he was. But it was too late to move. He started coming and it squirted all over my face and most likely splattered all on my hair. "Ahhh!… Ahhh!" He moaned as he covered me with his blast of come. I had my eyes shut tightly. I heard horror stories of how much it hurts if it gets in your eye. When I sucked his dick in the shower... I had control of aiming him. At Nicole's he mostly came on my neck and chest. Right now it felt like it was covering my entire face… including my eye lids. Jacob got off of me and collapsed to my side. I kept my eyes shut.

"Baby… I'll clean you up."

"I don't wanna get it in my eyes Jake," I said urgently.

I heard him get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. A few seconds later he came back in the room and started wiping my face off with a warm wash cloth. I still kept my eyes closed after he finished because I knew some of it had to be in my eye lashes. "You may still have some near your eyes… Keep 'em closed," he said. Jacob picked me up out of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. I ran soap and water over my face to make sure it was all gone. I wiped my face with a towel that he handed to me.

"Thank you… I love your come… But not in my eyes. I've heard stories that it hurts like hell if it gets in."

"I'm sorry I didn't aim it away from you. I wasn't thinking… It felt so good."

"That's ok. "

Jacob turned on the shower and we both got in. I had to wash my hair because I had clumps of come all over the front of my hair. I looked like I was in a food fight… But instead of food… It was come. I'm glad I brought that shampoo and conditioner when Ava and I went to the pharmacy yesterday. I stood under the water to rinse my hair out. Then I lathered my hair and rinsed it out. When I could open my eyes, I turned around to kiss him. I moaned as I forcefully kissed him and bit at his bottom lip. I felt his dick get hard and it poked me in my stomach. His hands traveled to my ass and gripped it tightly. He turned me and pressed my back up against the shower wall. "I want you," I moaned. Within the next second Jacob shoved his dick inside me and started pumping with force. He made me come two more times before he came inside me. My God he made me come so hard. I was definitely ready to pass out. He had to support my weight and carefully help me out of the shower. I was his rag doll until I got a little more energy to get dressed. He gave me some Gateraid and that helped a little.

I put some moose in my hair and decided to let it air dry. After we got dressed we got in his truck to go to Ava and Eric's. My legs still felt weak as shit… And I wouldn't mind taking a three hour nap. I lost count on how many times we just did it. Jacob noticed that he had to help me up in his truck more than usual.

"Are you ok Baby?" he asked as he lifted me.

"Yeah… Still a little whipped. I was tired enough the first time you did it to me."

He chuckled.

"Sorry… Stop being so damn sexy."

"I hope I have energy to watch Emmett jr. tonight. He's all over the place. I hope he's tired when they drop him off so all I have to do is put him to bed."

"Well... I hope he's tired too."

Jacob walked to the other side of the truck and got in. "So… You know which chapel we're getting married in?" I wanted to know the name so I could look on line and see pictures of it. It was driving me crazy that they wanted all of this to be a surprise for me. I mean… How many women don't know where they're getting married?

"Yes... Don't worry about any of the details. Nicole and Ava are on everything... down to the limo, flowers, make-up artist that will do your makeup at the hotel before you're picked up. Basically... You just have to show up. I trust that Nicole knows your taste and that you won't be disappointed."

"Yes… She knows me pretty well."

"We even have a small cake ordered for our honeymoon suite."

"Wow," I breathed. "So a limo is going to take us to the chapel?"

"Well _two_ limos. One for the ladies and the other for the men. Ya know… Keeping tradition so I don't see your dress."

That still didn't satisfy my need to see where I'm getting married. Hopefully Jacob would show me. He can at least give me that.

"Jake… I wanna see the chapel that I'm marring you in."

"The chapel is really beautiful Ness."

"But I want to see it… Please."

"Ok… I'll show you later. Originally we didn't want you stressin' out about the details… But I can see your point."

I started smiling ear to ear.

"Don't ask to see the honeymoon suite though… This is it."

"Fine with me. Oh I have something to show you on line too."

"Oh… What is it."

"My web site for you. It's not completely done how I want it to be… But it's getting there. I just wanted to add a few more pictures that I had to scan to my computer."

"Oh… You should have told me before we left so I could look at it."

"It slipped my mind… Every other second I was preoccupied with your dick."

"Oh… Ok."

"I hope you like it though. I never made anything like this before."

"I'm sure I will love it. You said you have pictures?"

"Yes… From me as a baby to now… And a video."

"Oh… A video?"

"Um hum."

"Of what?"

"Of me telling you that I love you."

"Aw Baby… That's beautiful."

I gently smiled at him. He pulled the truck over to the side of the road and passionately kissed me.

"Baby I love you so much… You have no idea," he breathed.

"I love you too. And I think I know how much you love me."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

He has that wrong… Or backwards. I'm lucky to have him. How many women can say that have an amazing man like him. He's all I ever dreamed about.

"I'm lucky to have you too. You are so amazing. You are so good to me."

"Someone would have to be crazy not to be good to you." I had a flash of John hurting me. "John didn't know what he was giving up… But I'm so glad that you're not with him anymore. You were meant for me."

I closed my eyes as he hugged me and inhaled his cologne. I didn't wanna think about John at all.

"I wish I was your wife right now," I breathed. I heard a weird grunt noise deep in his throat.

"I just had a crazy thought," he said.

"What?"

"I wished that you were born a week premature so I could marry you now."

"That's sick," I said lightheartedly.

"I told you it was a crazy thought."

Jacob just shook his head embarrassed at his comment. But in some weird way it was a sweet thought. Babies are born healthy at eight months and three weeks. Speaking of babies… I really want to know for sure if I'm pregnant. I'm pretty sure that I am though.

"Jake can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Nicole has my pregnancy test at her house… Can you buy me one when we leave there so… So we'll know."

"But we _do_ know. Sweetheart... You are having my baby."

"I know," I breathed. "I just need some type of confirmation so I don't go crazy."

"Ok… We'll go to the pharmacy when we leave."

"Ava actually wanted to know by the time we got to the cook out… But Nicole had already went over Embry's house this morning."

"Ava already told me that you're having a girl. She's just as convinced as I am that you're knocked up."

"Yeah… she even rubbed my belly yesterday at her house."

"Really?"

"Um… Humm."

"She's a good person… One of my best friends. I hope that yall become best friends too one day."

"She already feels like a best friend. I see no problem with us becoming even closer."

"That's good. You will soon find out that all of my best friends are like family to me. Embry… Jared and Kim. Oh and Seth… But you haven't met him yet."

"Isn't that… Leah's…"

"Yes he's her brother. He should be here so you get a chance to meet him."

Jacob kissed me again. He kissed me softly on my lips… Eyes… Neck... All over. His full lips felt so good against my skin.

"Baby I can't wait to get you back home so I can see your face when you take the test."

"I would die if it was negative."

"Aw Baby... It won't be."

He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. I did a good job of holding back my tears and smiled at him.

"You're ready?" he softly asked.

"Yeah… I need some food. I wanna eat your wings."

He chuckled

"Ok well let me get you to where the food is. I hope the smell of the grill doesn't make you sick? Most of the food was cooked in a house except for the hot dogs and burgers."

"Oh."

"Let me know if you don't feel well when we get there ok."

"Ok."

Ava's street was more crowded than it was when she brought me here Saturday. All of these extra cars may be because of her guest. Jacob helped me out of his truck. I easily spotted Embry's truck with his Bee-atch air freshener. Jacob took my hand and led me to the back yard. They had music on and I heard a lot of people talking and laughing. When we reached the back yard everyone looked to see who we were.

"About Frickn' time," Embry said.

"Hey May," Nicole said while walking towards me.

Nicole gave me a hug. I spotted Kim and Jared and we all walked over to them.

"Hey Jake and Nessie," Kim called out. "How are you two love birds doing? I see that you're fashionably late."

"Hi Kim… Jared. Nice to see you. I missed you guys."

"Hey what's up man," Jacob said to Jared.

"Nice to see you too Nessie," Kim said.

"So what do you wanna eat? Everything is here," Jared said.

"I want some of Ava's ribs," Jacob said smiling.

"Did I hear that someone wanted my famous ribs?" Ava said while she was coming onto the deck from the house.

"Hey Ava… please tell me that you still have some," Jacob said pleading.

"Yes we still have some," she said smiling.

She walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey Nessie," she said while she reached for me to kiss my cheek.

"Hey Ava." She placed her hand on my stomach with her eyes beaming.

"Do you have any news?" she asked excited.

"No… sorry. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Aww bummer. Are you trying to give me an ulcer?"

"No." I laughed.

"Well… Let me make you a plate. What do you want?"

She walked me over to the table with all of the food. Jacob followed. They had everything… Fried chicken, ribs, _Oh God I can't eat those now._.. Deviled eggs, Bar-B-Q chicken, vegetable salad, shrimp and beef skewers, potato salad, baked macaroni, hot wings, _which I will definitely eat_, hot dogs, hamburgers, sea food salad, corn on the cob, and salmon. _Eww… I'm staying away from that._

"Oh so much to chose from. I want wings of course… deviled eggs and sea food salad."

"You don't want to taste my ribs?"

"I don't want to waste anything. I love ribs… But when I saw them my stomach flipped."

"Aww… Well I'll wrap a few up for you and Jake. "

"Thanks."

I took the plate she made me and Jacob and I sat down at one of the tables. Nicole and Embry sat down next to us with bowls of fruit salad. I saw the strawberries and thought of earlier and started smiling.

"We ate already," Nicole said.

"I'm not really done… This is just a small break for me," Embry said.

"He eats like a horse," Nicole said.

I took a bite of Jacob's wings and they were good. Jacob's eyes were locked on me waiting for my reply.

"I love 'em Baby."

"Thanks."

"You sure you won't get sick eating them?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not sure of anything when it comes to me getting nauseous?"

"Well just don't gross us out like you did at Jared's…. Oh that reminds me," Embry said with a smile. He took out his cell phone and turned the camera on.

"Really Embry?"

"Hey this is some classic shit here. The first pup of our little pack. I have to document everything."

I smiled but then felt bad because Jacob's friend Emily had a miscarriage. Ava walked up to us and sat down.

"How's everything?"

"Good," Nicole and I said at the same time.

"So Ava tells me it was a boxing match last night at the movies," Embry said.

"Oh… Yeah. My ex was there… And..."

"Jake knocked him the fuck out is what happened. Epic! I wish we were there," Embry said excited.

"Yeah… I wouldn't mind seeing that dick hit the ground… Especially after he bruised you all up," Nicole said. _Why the fuck did she just say that? Damnit Nicole._

"He what?" Jacob said with a mouth full of food. _Shit._

"Oh… My bad... He didn't know about that," Nicole muttered.

"What the fuck did he do to you Ness!"

"What happened?" Ava asked.

"Calm down Jake… really. It's ok... He... He just."

"I'm sorry," Nicole said.

Jacob looked at Nicole.

"What did he do to her?" Jacob asked Nicole angrily.

I wanted to break down and cry. My hidden memories were about to surface.

"Um..." Nicole looked at me nervously. "Wa…Well…" she sputtered.

"Jacob that's in the past… Please calm down," I begged. _I guess I was lucky that all I had to explain were my physical wounds. __I didn't want to tell him that I was…_

"_Someone_ better tell me what the fuck happened."

"Jake… He… He just bruised my arm when he grabbed me and shook me when I was trying to get away from him," I said with my voice shaking.

Jacob broke the plastic fork in his hand. "Fucking bastard," Ava said. I stood up from the table and Jacob looked up at me. "Come with me Jacob," I said as I extended my hand for him to take. He got up with his face still pissed. I walked him away from everyone to the side of the house. By now I had tears in my eyes. I didn't want to upset him… That's why I never told him; and there was a lot I didn't tell.

"Jacob… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"Why?"

"Because… I figured you would do something _stupid_."

"What like fucking kill him… 'Cause that's what I wanna do."

"_Exactly_… He's not worth it… He's not worth anything." Jacob held my face. "It's not like he punched me," I muttered.

"Shit Ness. It's just as bad. No man should _ever_ put his hands on you. Shaking you… Grabbing you… Hitting… Whatever," he growled.

I started to cry… The '_whatever'_ got to me the most.

"Baby," he said in a softer voice. "Sweetheart… I love you and who ever thinks they can hurt you or have hurt you in the past… Is gonna get fucked the hell up," he said with his voice still calm.

"Jake… Can you just… Let this go… So we can be happy and get married." I stood on my toes so that I could kiss him. "Please Baby… For me. You said you would do anything for me. I'm asking you to let this go. I mean… You did _hit _him… just let it go… Please." I kissed him again and he weaved his fingers in my hair and started breathing deeper. He pressed me up against the wall and I felt his dick on my stomach.

Jacob rested his forehead on mine.

"Ok... Baby… I'll try to let it go. But if I see him again…"

"You will still let it go."

He sighed and gazed into my eyes. I reached up and kissed him again.

"I love you… Please do this for me," I breathed.

"Ok Baby."

"Now can we enjoy the cook out… I wanna finish eating your delicious wings."

"Just give me a minute."

"Are you ok?"

"I have to wait for him to go down."

"Oh."

"It would help if you didn't hug me."

"Oh… Sorry."

I put my arms down so he could get himself together.

"It would also help if you wore a different dress," he said looking down at my chest.

I smiled.

"Well maybe you need to close your eyes?"

He softly chuckled.

"Trust me… My memory is good. That's not gonna help either."

I gazed up in his eyes and wanted to kiss him again so bad. It was torture not touching him. I couldn't help it. I reached up and touched his face. He inhaled deeply and I felt a warm rush all throughout my body. His eyes grew more hungry and my lips slightly parted. My breathing deepened as I saw the expression in his face basically tell me I was about to be fucked.

"Let's go in my truck for a minute," he breathed.

"Ok," I said barely audible.

Jacob took my hand and led me to his truck. He helped me get in and got in behind me and closed the door. I never had sex in a car before. I remembered when Nicole said that his Hummer was like a bedroom on wheels and slightly smiled. He rushed over to me and kissed me passionately softly moaning. His hand slid up my dress and found its way buried in my wet folds. I started rubbing his hard dick through his jeans. Then he pulled down his zipper and pulled his dick out. I leaned over and put it in my mouth. "Oh God," he moaned. I started sucking harder moving my hands up and down his shaft. He gripped a fist full of my hair tightly and bobbed my head up and down on him. I couldn't help but to get turned on by him controlling my speed. I felt the wetness rush to my lips. I wanted him inside me but knew we really couldn't do that unless we drove off somewhere; we were parked on a residential street. Anyone would walk by and notice his truck rocking and know what we were doing. And what we plan to do is illegal… The public sex and… I guess him having sex with me.

Jacob started moaning and I started sucking faster. I really didn't want him to come on me and I'm pretty sure I couldn't swallow everything without out making a mess and getting it all over us. I don't know if there ever be a day that I could swallow his whole load. I mean… He comes a lot. His moans started getting louder. Jacob pulled my hair so that I would come up and kiss him. He then grabbed me and sat me on his lap. His hands were all over my back and ass. I felt flushed and my pussy ached for him. Jacob slid the crotch of my panties over slowly. Thank God he didn't try to rip them. We would have to go back to his place so I could change if he did. Well… We may have to go back anyway so I could wash up. Jacob slid his finger inside me and his breathing hitched.

"God you're so wet."

"Oh Jacob," I moaned as I grinded my body into him.

Jacob lifted me by my waist so that he could enter me. I positioned myself over him and took my time and slid down on him slowly. "Ooooh," I moaned as he started moving his talented hips. "Mmm… Ah Baby… Owww," he moaned into my neck.

"I never had sex in a car before," I moaned in broke breaths.

"No? I'll make sure your first time is memorable," he breathed.

"Oh… We don't want to shake the truck," I moaned.

I started moving my hips on him getting more excited as the seconds passed. He felt so good I wanted to fuck him hard.

"Baby… You are shaking the truck," he groaned.

"Oh God… It feels so… Oh Shit."

"Slow down Baby."

"Oh… Ok," I moaned.

Jacob helped me move my hips on him. I got lost in his moans and the danger in what we were doing didn't really matter to me.

"Mmm… Mmm….Mmm…." I groaned.

"Oooh… Mmm… Baby... Oh Ness."

Jacob pulled my hips down on him making his dick go even further. I screamed out of pleasure from the sudden pressure, "Oh Shit!" I knew I screamed loud. If someone walked by or were on their front porch… My scream could have easily been heard.

"Fuck Ness… Damn your pussy is so good," he growled.  
"Yeah."

"Yeah Baby." Jake started fucking me faster. "Who am I?" he asked.

"You're the man that I'm in love with," I moaned. "The man that I'm gonna marry."

"And don't you forget it," he breathed.

"Never Baby."

Jacob started fucking me from different angles on each stroke.

"Oh God Jake… Yes…Yes… Oh Shit… I… I… I'm about to come!"

"Oh my God I'ma come in that pussy."

We both started coming at the same time. I held my breath but weird gasps and groans escaped anyway. I was trying my best not to scream. Once I felt Jacob's sixth powerful squirt of his orgasm… I knew I would have to wash up _somewhere_.

I stayed comfortably wrapped in his arms for a few minutes as we just listed to ourselves breathe. I was so close to falling asleep. I knew Jacob wasn't asleep because he softly caressed my back the entire time.

"Sweetheart… You ready to go back to the cook out?"

"Hmm?" I said half sleep.

"You're ready to get back to my wings?"

I groaned.

"Jacob… I may have to wash up and change my panties. They're gonna be soaked."

"Oh… Well we can go back to the house real quick."

"Ok."

Jacob reached for his cell phone and I leaned away from him so he could use it. He texed Ava that we will be back in a half an hour. We didn't stay long once we got back to his house. I washed up with a wash cloth and changed my panties. I stuck another pair of panties and liner in my purse just in case I needed to use them again… You never know. When we arrived back at Ava and Eric's they were playing Michael Jackson. We heard a lot of laughter. I wondered what was going on.

"Sounds like Embry is imitating Michael Jackson again," Jacob said.

"Oh I gotta see this."

I started walking a little faster to get to the back yard. Embry was doing the moon walk on their deck. I started cracking up.

"Oh… Welcome back," Ava said.

"Hey Ava."

"Is everything ok now?"

"Yes… We're fine."

Nicole walked over to me with a worried look.

"I'm so sorry May… I didn't mean to…"

"That's ok… Everything is fine," I reassured her.

"They're more than fine," Embry sang in a high pitched Michael Jackson voice.

Everyone started laughing.

"Seth saw the truck a rockin' chom on now… Ooow!" Embry continued and grabbed his dick while on his toes.

Oh shit someone saw us? I recognized Seth from the pictures Jacob showed me and my face turned red when his eyes met mine. Jacob hugged my side. "Looks like the gig is up," he whispered in my ear. I was so embarrassed... But no one looked appalled. I glanced at the table where I left my food and it was gone.

"I put your food up Hun… I'll get it for you guys," Ava said.

"Thanks," we both said in unison.

"Hey Ness I want you to meet Seth," Jacob said.

Seth extended his hand and I shook it. He looked like he was happy for me.

Nice to meet you Seth.

"It's nice to meet you too. Wow… The famous Nessie. I feel honored to be in your presence."

I giggled.

Seth, Jacob, and I took a seat while Ava went back in the house. Nicole still looked a little worried. I guess Embry noticed to because he danced his way over to her and put his hands on her hips to get her to dance. Nicole gave up on waving her hands no and finally decided to dance with him. Kim and Jared joined them.

I just noticed that I didn't see Quil or his girlfriend Claire.

"Jake… Where's your cousin?" I asked.

"I don't know?"

"Oh… He's not coming. Claire is sick so he's taking care of her," Seth said.

"Oh… I hope she feels better soon," Jacob said.

"Aw… I was really looking forward to seeing her again," I said.

Ava came out with two plates in her hand and placed them in front of us.

"Thanks," we both said. I was starving... I couldn't wait to eat. The chicken was hot like she just put it in the microwave. I took a bit not really waiting for it to cool off. Once I realized how hot it was I opened my mouth for it to cool off.

Jacob chuckled. "Hungry much?" he said. I playfully kicked his leg under the table. I took a bite of the deviled egg to cool things off.

"Damn Jake… she can't even wait to eat your food," Seth said.

"Well you know… I do what I do."

"Jake… Baby… this is good."

"Thanks Ness.

"Yeah… Jacob's wings are the best around here. Kim is _close_… But not exact," Seth said.

After we finished eating Embry came over to me and started pulling on my arm for me to get up and dance with him.

"No… No Embry. Not now… I just ate."

"Aw come on… What you don't feel well?"

"Not really," I said softly.

Jacob gave me a concerned look.

"You feel like..." he said cautiously putting his hand on my lower back.

Embry took out his phone and aimed it at me. "Come on Em. Stop… she doesn't feel well," Jacob said sounding a bit agitated. He quickly put his phone back in his pocket. "Um… I'm ok... just a little nauseous that's all." _I think it's the smell of the grill but I didn't want to be a party pooper and complain._

"Are you sure?"

"Um hum."

"_Ness."_

"I'm fine Jacob."

Jacob started rubbing my back and kissed my cheek. I heard a familiar laugh and Lisa and Joe walked up from the side of the house. "About time you guys got here," Ava called out. They said Hi to everyone and went to get some food. Ava invited Dawn but she's not here yet. Honestly I think she will come up with some lame excuse and say she can't make it. I don't know… I think she's jealous of Ava? That's just stupid. After Lisa and Joe ate, everyone paired off in teams of just couples to play charades. Seth was the one who wrote down all of the things we had to guess. Jared and Kim had the most points, than Jacob and I were next with the second highest score. I'm pretty sure Kim and Jared had some code moves so they would know what each other was trying to act out. When it was my turn I rolled my eyes once I saw what I had to act out. I looked at Seth as if to say _How in the hell am I gonna do this? _ I did everything from pointing to my head to symbolize the mind to lying on the ground. Jacob called out Matrix. I tried to have him say _conception_ by waving my fingers and moving my wrist to look like sperm… Well in my head I would have got it. Then I brought my hand to my fist to symbol an egg. Then I put my hands on my belly and moved my hands outward to shape a big pregnant belly. Jacob yelled out _Knocked Up!_ I smacked my forehead out of frustration. "Juno?" he guessed again. I wanted to pretend that I was sitting in a chair that tilted back and then I would act like I awoke from the sensation of the chair falling… But we couldn't use props... And my clumsy ass would wind up falling on the ground. My time was almost up and Jacob wasn't guessing correctly. I pretended that I was spinning a top on a table and looked at it intensely than put it back in my pocket.

"Inception!" he yelled out.

"About time. I was trying to get _conception _out of you… But you said Knocked Up and Juno."

We started talking about the wedding and how much fun we planned to have. In six days we all were taking a flight down to Vegas. I couldn't wait. Jacob put his hand on my thigh and smiled at me. His simple touch made my entire body heat up. My stomach felt a little better because Eric stopped grilling. Ava and Eric disappeared after the charades come to think of it.

The sun had this weird glare, so we all decided to go hang out under the large tree that Ava and Eric had in their back yard. There was already a blanket on the ground for us to sit. Embry said that he wanted something sweet to eat then chuckled. Nicole and him walked over to the table with desserts while everyone else started to walk towards the tree. Jacob showed me where Ava carved her and her husband's name on the tree. "That's cute," I commented. I heard Kim gasped and looked in the direction she was looking. A tall skinny Indian girl was walking to the back yard. Seth's face got angry and he stood up to walk over to her. I looked at Jacob and his face looked disgusted.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That's' Leah," Jacob grumbled as he stood up.

"Oh… She was invited?" I said with my voice getting angry.

"Hell no," Kim said. "Ava can't stand her… Why the fuck is she here?"

Everyone else stood up along with myself.

"She must have had something important to tell Seth… Let's not jump to conclusions," Jared said.

Seth and Leah were looking like they had some choice words. But I still couldn't hear everything that they were saying. Then Seth spoke up, "Leah… Why are you doing this?" Leah started to walk in our direction and my heart sunk into my stomach.

"Jacob can I talk to you for a moment?" Leah asked with her eyes misting.  
"Leah anything you have to say to me you can say right here."

She pressed her lips in a line and her eyes winced.

"I don't see… Well fuck it. I don't see how you can… Marry someone you just met. That's flippin' crazy. You don't even know each other."

"Is that why you came here… To say that?"  
Leah looked me up and down and made a disgusted face.

"You better respect my girl… That shit ain't cool."

"_Whatever_. You'll be running back to me before you know it."

Jacob laughed.

"Why would I ever want to go backwards?" he said sarcastically.

I was watching this play out as if it was a soap. I felt like an outsider or spectator. I didn't say a thing. Nicole looked our way and it seemed like Embry told her who she was. She started walking over in our direction. "Hey May," she said with her eyes darting at Leah. Leah stepped back a step because of the look Nicole gave her. She's wise because my best friend doesn't have it all. She's fought all her life and wouldn't think twice to knock out a few of Leah's teeth.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked. She looked at Jacob then back at Leah.

"Leah was just leaving," Jacob said as if he was tired of it all.

I had a feeling that our first meeting wouldn't go so well. Basically because of how Jacob told me how immature she could be. I was stunned silent. I didn't really know what to say. I felt like I should say something… But I didn't want to get her started… plus I didn't want charges brought on Nicole for trying to half way kill her. Leah shook her head and huffed. "Well if that's what you want?" She rolled her black eyes and sneered her lip at me.

"_Fat bitch_," she muttered.

"What?" I said breaking my silence.

Before I knew it Nicole was in front of us with her arm extended ready to hit her. Leah backed away and tripped on to one knee. Ava and Eric came running over in our direction. "Bitch I will fuck you up," Nicole said almost in a calm voice. Leah scattered to get back on her feet. Ava reached us and put her hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"It's not worth it Nicole. Leah… It's time for you to _go_. You weren't invited here unless you forgot that fact," Ava said giving her a deadly glare.

"That's fine with me… This cook out sucks ass anyway," Leah spit out.

Ava cocked her head to the side. "Why is this bitch still on my property?" Ava said as if she was having a conversation with herself. "Does she not know that I would knock her the fuck out?" Seth came in between us pulling on his sister's arm.

"Come on Leah," he said pulling her in the opposite direction. Leah snatched her arm from Seth and stepped towards us. Her eyes were squinted and her fist were balled. I got scared for a split second thinking she was going to hit me. I never had been in a fight my entire life… Only played fight with my brother Matt. Jacob stepped in front of me and I heard a loud crack… Then a thump as her body hit the ground. Nicole was standing over her with her fist clinched looking down on her. My mouth was opened in shock.

***oooOOOooo***

We got in Jacob's truck to go home. We left earlier than we planned. I had a bad headache and I just wanted to go to Jake's to lie down. I had to watch Emmett jr. tonight and I would feel like crap if I had to do it with a headache. I couldn't really take my medicine that my doctor gave me… Because it would make me fall asleep. I'm not even sure if I can take it if I'm pregnant. I was still kinda in shock that Nicole floored Leah. _What is with all of our ex's getting floored this weekend?_

I had my eyes closed for the majority of the trip back to his house. I opened my eyes when I heard the engine turn off.

"We're home Baby… Do you feel any better?"

"No," I muttered.

"Well I'll get you some water so you can lay down ok."

Jacob helped me out of the truck and we went inside.

"Shit… We forgot to go to the pharmacy," I said.

"Don't worry about that Baby… You can take it tomorrow. I just want you to feel better. Come on go lay down."

Jacob got me a bottle of water while I walked to his bedroom. I slid off my dress and lay on the top of his covers. He walked in the room with my water and handed it to me. I wish I was able to take something.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" he asked. That was a stupid question. Did he think I was mad at him?

"Please… Can you hold me?"

"Sure Honey." Jacob kissed me on my forehead. "I'm sorry about what happened today."

"Please don't be mad at Nicole for almost killing Leah."

"Oh I'm not mad at her. I actually want to give her a gift of appreciation. I'm sorry that Leah made you feel uncomfortable and for what she said."

"It's ok. I mean… She doesn't know me. She's just... Well she lost _you_. She must feel like the biggest dick in the world."

"Damn… Both of our ex's got their asses kicked this weekend; what a coincidence."

"Yeah… Crazy huh?"

Jacob took off his clothes and lay down next to me. He squeezed me closer to him kissing my jaw. I never wanted to have to deal with Leah. I know that they broke up in February. The way she looked at him was like… She loved him and I was the bitch that would keep her from him.

"Jacob… Has Leah told you that she still loves you?" Jacob glared at the ceiling. "Yes… She has." He turned to face me. "But I told her that I don't love her. And that we could never get back together. This was about three months ago. I haven't really said much to her since. I try to stay cordial with her… But she acts so bitchy all of the time… It's hard to do."

My eyes started misting. Maybe it was my newly found hormones because I swear that I'm pregnant. A sudden rush of insecurity rushed over me… Like he would leave me. Silly cause he told me that he loved me and wanted to grow old with me… And Ava told me that he was miserable with her. Jacob and I briefly had this Leah conversation before. But that was before I saw her in person… And saw the look in her eyes. She really didn't want Jake marring me. So what? She messed up plus she was sleeping with that guy. How dare the bitch make a claim on him. But I still couldn't keep my tears from forming. I was so angry.

"Ness… Don't do that," he said touching my face. A tear streamed down my cheek when I blinked. "Baby… You have nothing to worry about. I told you this. It's only you Ness. Trust me… _Trust me_. You trust me right?"

I shook my head yes.

I couldn't help but think that Leah had countless times to make love to the man that I love so dearly. That she probably knew him better than I did. It crushed me that someone had a part of him that I don't have yet. More tears surfaced and I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Jake… You were with her for four years," I murmured.

"So what... I'll take a minute with you over four years any day."

He kissed me passionately sucking on my tongue and biting my lips. "She wishes that she was you. I don't want her I want you." He gripped me tighter pushing his dick onto my body. "She can't even come close to how special you are." I moaned as he moved his hips rhythmically dry humping me.

"Please don't doubt the way I feel for you Baby... I love you," he moaned.

"I love you too."

Jacob slid my panties off and entered me. He quickly picked up his pace throwing his body into me. I gripped his shoulders tightly; the sensation was becoming unbearable to not scream out in passion. "Oh God!" I moaned. Jacob moved his hips in a circular motion which made me dizzy. He grunted and groaned in my ear as he fucked me... And it was definitely fucking. Nothing was soft and sweet about this. We both grunted and groaned for a few minutes as my body enjoyed every touch… Every stroke.

"Baby I love you so much," he breathed. "I love _you_… I'm marring you. I'm about to _come…_ In you."

"Oh Ja… cob!" I screamed as I started to come.

Jacob came inside me a few seconds later.

"Shit Ness… I love you damnit! I fuckin' love you," he yelled out.

"Jacob!"

"Oh God Baby. Please know that I love you," he groaned.

"Yes… I know. I know you love me Jake," I moaned out of breath.

He held me in his arms for a few moments as we calmed down. That just gave me more time for tears to gather in my eyes. I kept on picturing Leah and him together intimately… Now that I knew what she looked like. And she looked like a _boy_. A tall lanky boy with chin length hair. She was ok looking. Not even nearly as pretty as me. And I'm not saying that to be conceited. I just know that I'm way cuter than her. Jacob pulled away from me when he heard me sniffle. He wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs while gazing in my eyes. I just realized that my headache was completely gone. I read that sex could take away a headache but never believed it because women use having a headache as an excuse _not_ to have sex.

"Sweetheart... There's no need for tears. There's only you in my heart."

"Jacob… I'm jealous that she knows you better than me," I breathed.

He softly shook his head no.

"You actually know me better. I've confided in you more than anyone. And you know sides of me that I never showed her… 'Cause I never wanted to marry her. She never knew how much I wanted a family… or even the emotional stuff… With my mother."

"She looked so hurt. I feel… Sorry for her. If I'd lost you I would be… Devastated."

Jacob kissed my forehead.

"You will never lose me Ness. You're kinda stuck with me."

"Oh… I like how that sounds," I murmured.

"I want you to know that I'm 100% sure with devoting myself with you." He sighed. "When I was with Leah… I kinda felt like I had to be with her to keep good face. We had sex one night after a party. She was a bit tipsy and… Honestly I wasn't thinking that clearly. I felt bad afterwards… Because she was my buddy's sister. I had second thoughts… Well third and forth… To start a romantic relationship with her. But I did. It only took a few weeks to know for sure that I was making one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I told you before that it was basically _guilt_ that kept me with her so long… Because she lost her father. I guess I was a coward because I didn't end the relationship. I just let it continue and get worse as the years went on. We argued a lot. Mostly because she was so superficial and rude to a lot of people. Ava can't stand her. She was so happy when we broke up that she made me a card from her computer and baked me cup cakes."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah… everybody was happy. The odd part was… Seth knew that we shouldn't have lasted as long as we did. I'm still cool with Seth... And he's kinda fed up with her always trying to get him to get involved with trying to get us back together. He knows how bitchy his sister can be. Even Rach and Rebecca don't like her that well. They swore I was mentally losing it because I was with her."

"Well I'm glad that you're sane now," I said with a gentle smile.

I'm glad that he decided to know what he wanted out of life. If not they would probably still be together and I wouldn't have him in my life. He would just be that gorgeous Indian who came to fix my car one day.

"Yeah… I'm glad too. Ness you have to know the extent of how happy you make me."

"I make you happy Jacob?"

"You know you do Gorgeous."

My eyes started misting. His hand softly caressed my stomach while giving me soft kisses on my temple. I moved closer to him and licked and gently bit his neck. I felt his dick jump a few times on my leg. I inhaled deeper because he smelled so delicious.

"Jacob… You smell different."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't changed my cologne or anything."

"You smell yummy… Like I wanna eat you."

I started sucking and biting his neck again enjoying the texture of his skin.

"Maybe it's because your senses are heightened," he moaned.

"Hmm?" I hummed while sucking his neck.

"Because you're pregnant."

"I hope I am," I said softly.

"Well take it tomorrow. I would rather you take it here in front of me so I can see your face though."

"That's the same thing Nicole wants… She wants me to take it at her house."

"Well if she takes a video of your expression I won't feel as bad. I mean I already know I knocked you up."

"No Jake… You said you wanted to be with me when I..."

"Baby… I can just imagine how giddy you two will be. I'll give Nicole that. Take it before you come here."

"Really?"

"Sure Baby… It must be a reason why she held your test hostage all this time."

"Well she did tell me when she bought them that she would like if I took them over her house."

"She loves you like a sister… And I guess she just wants to share that moment with you. I think I've seen more TV shows and movies where the woman takes the test in front of her friends now come to think of it. It must be some girl thing."

"I think that's because the women either don't want to stress the guy out unless she knows for sure… Ya know if it was unplanned or if they weren't married or serious. _Or_ the women just don't want to stress out the man just in case she's not so his hopes won't get high because they want or have been trying to get pregnant."

"Well for the crazy chance that you're not… Which you are… Just know that we can try every month, and I love you with all my heart. I don't want you to feel like you let me down or anything stupid like that."

I smiled and started kissing his neck again. I pray that I am pregnant. My God I wanna give him a child so bad. I want us to be a family.

"I wanna have your babies so bad Jacob," I breathed.

"You wanna have my tan babies?" he whispered in my ear sending a chill down my spine.

"Yes… As many tan babies as you want," I breathed.

I touched his face and saw the contrast of our skin.

"Jacob… Your skin is so beautiful." _I realized I never told him that._

"So is yours," he said with a smile.

He leaned in to kiss me and I moaned in his mouth.

"I'll be the caramel on your vanilla any day."

"Mmmm," I moaned.

"Baby you wanna try me fucking you in your ass again?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Really?" he asked almost sounding surprised.

"Yes Jake."

"Mmm Baby."

Jake started sucking on my breast then licked down to my stomach. He leaned over to the night stand and got the numbing cream and the purple vibrating egg which we never used before. I was determined to take more of him today… No matter what. I had Leah in the back of my head… And the skinny bitch wasn't going to be the only one to take Jake's big dick up her ass. Jacob rubbed the cream on me and kissed me. He sat back up on his knees and pulled me closer to him. He started fingering me with two fingers. Then he turned the vibrator on and placed it on my clit.

"Ooh Jake," I moaned.

"Remember Baby to let me know when you need me to stop."

"Ok," I breathed knowing I was lying.

He was going to get it all in today. Jacob slid the vibrating egg inside my pussy and my legs started to shake.

"You like that?" he breathed.

"Yes."

Jacob pressed his head against my anus. After a moment he worked his head in. He pushed in deeper and I yelled out loud… But still didn't have the nerve to say _pain_. "Yes Jacob… Please fuck me in my ass," I moaned. He bit his bottom lip and started pushing himself deeper inside me. Oh and it hurt like hell but I kept that to myself. He got farther than he did the last time and groaned. Jacob started stroking in and out of me.

"Oh Ness… Fuck Baby… Shit!"

"Yes go deeper… You can go deeper," I begged.

Jacob grabbed my hips and pushed himself deeper in me. "Ooohh!" I screamed out loud. The majority of his dick was now inside me… Well at least what he usually puts in my pussy.

"Do you want me to take it out?" he asked.

"No… No Jake go ahead… Please."

He pushed deeper and I screamed again taking in his wide girth.

"Baby?"

"Please Jake… I want this," I moaned.

I felt myself stretching and it hurt so much. I had tears in my eyes but I wanted him to continue. The room was dark so he most likely didn't see my crying. The vibrator was helping a lot with diverting some of the pain. It was confusing the hell out of my nerve endings. I started rolling my hips in a circular motion thinking it would help… or at least turn him on. "Oh Baby," Jacob moaned. He started pumping inside me going a little bit deeper with every other stroke.

"Oooh... Ooooh... God... Oh my God Jake!"

"Yes Baby."

"Oh yes… Fuck me! Fuck me please."

Jacob picked up his pace and started slamming his dick in my ass. I thought I was about to speak in tongues. Every word I was trying to say got mumbled up in grunts and moans. I extended my arm to put my hand on his stomach to let him know to slow down. I couldn't really handle all of this… it was so much. I scratched my nails on his abs but he kept on fucking me at the same pace. Ung!... Ung!... Oh God!" Was all I could verbally get out. Then I saw a flash of Leah's face and knew that he probably fucked her the same way since this came so naturally to him. So I decided to take it.

"Jake I love you!' I moaned out loud.

"Oh God I love you too," he groaned as he continued to fuck me wildly.

"Oh Jacob…Oooh. Fuck me. Fuck me in my ass… yes… Ooh God!"

"Ness!" He growled.

"Oh God… I'm yours… I'm yours. Fuck me Jacob! Shit I'm gonna come!"

I started to come. I don't know if it was from the vibrator inside me or the kinkiness of him fucking me in the ass… Maybe both.

"Oh Ja…cob… I'm coming!" I started grunting and groaning in weird combinations… Sounds I never made before. Jacob slowed his pace down but started pumping slower but with force. I gasped for air as he jolted my body with his hard strokes. "Jake… Take the vibrator out," I managed to get out. Jacob slid it out of me. I was still tingly as if it were still inside me. He leaned in to kiss me. I jerked and shivered and took in short breaths because I was so sensitive. "I wanna fuck you doggie style Baby," he whispered in my ear. "Get up." He had to pull me up and turn me on my knees. I was so weak. Jacob pressed down on my back so that it was lower to the bed leaving my ass in the air. He rubbed his head on the lips of my pussy. Then he slammed in me in one quick movement.

"Oh Baby!" I moaned.

"Get ready for me... You ready?"

"Yes."

He shoved his dick back in my ass. It slid in easier because it was so wet with my come… But it still hurt.

"Oh Baby… You're fucking mine. You belong to me… You hear me!" Jacob growled.

"Yes Jake!"

"Call me Mr. Black when I fuck you in the ass."

"Oh... Ok...M... Mr. Black," I stuttered.

I loved when he talked dirty to me… But I couldn't see myself calling him Mr. Black during sex. _Jacob_ was what my brain was programmed to moan out when I'm in ecstasy.

He started pumping harder and faster. "Oh Jacob!" I moaned. He grabbed my hair and my head went back.

"Call me Mr. Black."

"No… I wanna call you Jacob. Cause you're my Jacob. I love you… Please let me call you Jacob," I moaned.

"Ok Baby… I love you too. Call me whatever you want."

Jacob placed both hands on my hips and pulled me on to him.

"Ow! Oh Jacob… It feels so good."

"It does?"

"Yes… Fuck me… Come in me!"

It stung like hell but I wanted him to come in me and I wanted him to come hard; harder than he came in Leah that's for sure. I recalled the porn that I saw on the internet and all the freaky things the girl was saying when she was being fucked in the ass.

"Oh God… Ram that fucking dick in my ass Baby," I moaned.

"Oh Shit!... Oh God Ness."

He started fucking me faster and his moans were driving me crazy. "Oh Jake your dick is so big… Oww fuck me… Take me." Without any warning I came hard. It hit me from nowhere and I started to spasm… my entire body. "I'm coming," I yelled. My legs slid back down to the bed and Jacob went down with me… Still fucking me as I trembled. I was amazed that I could come without any stimulation given to my pussy. _What the fuck?_

"Ahhhh!' I yelled.

"Oh Renesmee… Oh God!" he groaned.

I felt his dick pulsate and his come shoot up my ass as his moans filled the house. I haven't heard him call me Renesmee since he asked for me at the door when we first met. I hated my hippie name… But hearing him moan it that way made me appreciate it even more. He pulled out of me and collapsed to the side of me gasping for air. I lay still drained of all energy. My ass felt like it was on fire. I wanted to sit in ice water or something. But I did it. I let Jacob fuck me in the ass. _Take that Leah_. I flinched as I moved to my side.

"Baby… Baby did I hurt you?" he said out of breath.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

"I'm ok," I muttered. _I'm such a freaking liar._

"Sweetheart."

"Jacob."

"Yes love."

"How did I come?"

"Huh?"

"You made me come when your dick was in my ass. You weren't touching my pussy at all."

"Baby… It's possible… You don't need direct stimulation to your pussy to come all of the time. If your mind is stimulated that much… You will come. Plus you have nerve endings near your ass that are connected to your clit."

"Oh." _They never said any of this in sex ed._

"Wow… You really came. You were shivering and everything."

"Yeah."

He smiled at me and had an odd twinkle in his eyes. I was wondering if Leah ever came from just being fucked in the ass… But I dared not to ask. Whatever. I'm officially a freak... Jacob's freak. I extended my arm up in the air and acted like I was waving a flag. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waving my freak flag. I've earned it now… Don't you think?"

"Yes Baby." He leaned in to kiss me. "Mmm… I made you work for it too."

I smirked and closed my eyes. I was so tired. Jacob got off of the bed and got a wash cloth. "Let me clean you." I spread my legs some thinking that would help.

"Oh Baby… You're bleeding."

"Really?"

"Yes… I broke your skin. You should have told me I was hurting you Baby."

"I'm ok but it does sting more now. I don't think I noticed it when it happened. I mean I had a vibrator up me… _I was a little distracted_."

"I don't think I can put that cream on broken skin."

"Ice?"

"I can do that."

Jake came back in the room with a wash cloth wrapped around an ice pack. He placed it in between my legs.

"Oh that feels much better."

"Baby… I'm sorry."

"Oh Jacob… Don't apologize. It's ok. Let's say you took my virginity… Of my ass."

"I didn't want to hurt you. I should have waited to go deeper."

"Come here."

Jacob lay down next to me. I didn't want him to feel bad that I was bleeding. I probably was just stretched too much too soon… But it won't be the death of me. I'll heal. We just won't be having anal sex anytime soon.

"Jake… Please don't feel bad about this. I'm ok. And in about two weeks I'll let you do it again when I'm healed.

"You still want me to fuck you in your ass?"

"Of course I do. I'm not frightened away… Over this. I'm more freakier than you give me credit. You know I listed some sexual fantasies you haven't heard of yet on your web site."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Watching porn on the internet has giving me some wild thoughts."

"Are your thoughts doable?"

"Yes… Some may be illegal though. I'm pretty sure you can get arrested for having sex in public places."

"Well I'll make sure my friends have bail money to get us out the joint. I'm sure I'll be fucking you somewhere in public pretty soon."

I giggled.

"Jake… Did you know that I wanted to suck your dick so bad when we were in the movies?"

"You did?"

"Um Hum."

"Wow… We may just have to try that one day."

I glanced at his clock on the night stand and realized I had to go soon.

"Damn… It's 8oclock," I sighed. "Baby I have to go soon."

"Are you ok to drive home?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean I'm not gonna fall asleep driving." _My ass hurts too much for that._

"Cause if you're tired I can drive you home and have someone follow me so I can go back with them."

"That's ok Jake… I'll be fine."

I kissed him on his forehead and got out of the bed. I had to hide that I was in pain and went in his bathroom to wash up. I heard him moving around in his room… I have no clue on what he was doing. There was only a little blood on the wash cloth so I guess that's a good sign? I don't believe I actually did that. What was I thinking? I should have asked him to stop once it started to hurt too much. Well it's over now. I got it over with… Like ripping off a band aid. But much worst so that's _not_ a good analogy. The only analogy it can compare with is not… It's just what it is... Like getting fucked in the ass with a big dick for the first time. Jacob enjoyed it… I guess I did too. I came from it. That is officially the kinkiest thing I've ever done in my life. I feel like a need a vacation just to recuperate… And have Jacob not touch me for like a week. Ahhh… I don't think that can happen.

"Baby, are you ok in there?" he called out from his room.

"Yes."

He came to the door while I was ringing out the wash cloth. He looked like he was pouting. He looked so cute.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… I'm just going to miss you tonight."

"Aw… I call you when I get home and when my cousin goes to sleep."

He walked in the bathroom and gave me a hug.

"Today was a long day," he breathed.

"Yeah… But the majority of it was good."

"I'm sorry about that whole Leah thing."

"That's ok… But I'm pretty sure that she's pissed that Nicole busted up her face."

"Well… This is the only time that I'm glad that a girl was hit… 'Cause I couldn't hit her… And she was trying to get to you. But if Nicole wasn't there I would have just held her."

"What is with our ex's… But I'm not going to let them get me down. I love you."

"I love you too Ness."

Jacob started kissing me and I knew I had to break it or I would wind up doing something to make me late… And I didn't want to upset Aunt Rose… She's depending on me.

"Oh you're gonna make me late… I have to get going."

"Ok," he said regretfully.

I quickly got dressed and headed back home so I could watch my little cousin. I really wished they trusted Matt to watch him right now. All I want to do is go back to sleep in Jacob's arms. But I'll see Jacob first thing in the morning... After Nicole and I get the good news. I turned on my CD player and put in my Paramore mix CD. No way in the world could I be sleepy ridding home listening to this… I may have to skip over The Only Exception though. I got home in around twenty minutes and tried to look like I wasn't tired from crying… Fucking… And… Dealing with a whole bunch of stuff. My Aunt Rose thanked me over and over for watching Emmett. She looked at me apologetically when he started darting around like he was amped up on energy drinks… But it was just Emmett. There goes my idea of putting him to bed so I could get some rest. I put in a movie for him hoping it would make him sit still… It only worked for a few minutes… Then he started running around again. Wow and I'm about to have one of these soon. God help me.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up in my bed still groggy. I didn't want to get out of the bed but I had to pee. Plus I heard my brother's stereo blasting 30 Seconds to Mars from down the hall. Doesn't he know what time it is... Gosh he wants me to kill him. I looked at my clock on my nightstand. Oh it's not that early... It's almost _lunch time_. I dragged myself out of the bed and went to the bathroom. My ass was still hurting. I guess I will be in pain for awhile? I should have some Neosporin in here from when I skid me knee last year. I took it out and placed it on my sink for after I took a shower. I don't know who was looking back at me in the mirror… I looked beat. I splashed some water on my face to help me wake up some more. Emmett jr. was amped up like they gave him sugar before they dropped him off. I know I said I would do it for free but I really appreciated the money they gave me anyway. Aunt Rose knew I had a cook out to go to and probably felt bad that I couldn't stay long. I didn't stay that long anyway… But she didn't have to know that. I dried my face off and placed my hand on my stomach while looking in my full length mirror on my bathroom door. _I sure feel pregnant._ If pregnant feels like your period is on and you're not bleeding. I had a funny taste in my mouth. Well actually I was starting to feel like I was going to throw up. I quickly brushed my teeth hoping that would help. Lord knows I don't want to throw up again with my family here to grill me trying to find out why I'm really sick. I can't use the same excuse like McDonald's... And it's too late to say its movie theater food. My mother is so dramatic. She would take me to the hospital thinking I had the swine flu or something. I can't wait to go to Nicole's today and take my test... Finally. It's so thoughtful that Jacob wanted me to share this moment with her.

I'm tired but amped up to start my day; it's a really weird feeling. I don't think I got enough sleep. Or maybe I was restless most of the night. I know I had a lot of things on my mind. Plus yesterday was so draining… With seeing Leah freak out and me having doubts. But Jacob assured me that I was the one that he wanted to live his life with. I will never doubt him again.

I sighed.

I love him so much. I don't believe that I'm actually marring him in a few days.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door. If that's Matt I'm going to strangle him. I could have easily slept another hour if I wasn't startled by his new speakers.

"Who is it?" I called out while walking back into my bedroom. "It's Mom." I opened the door.

"Hey Mom… Good morning."

"Do you mean good afternoon," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah… I was knocked out. I was really tired. My cousin nearly killed me last night."

"I really appreciate you coming through for Rose and Emmett, especially when you already had plans for the night."

"Oh… No problem. I love that kid."

"Well how was the cook out did you have fun?"

"Yes. Tiffany can cook. Oh I loved her seafood salad."

She walked in and sat down at the foot of my bed. Aw man what's up. She looked like she had something important to say.

"Renemsee… Are you on birth control?" she asked.

_Where did that come from?_

"Huh... No mom. I don't even have a boyfriend." _Which isn't a lie... Jacob is so much more than a boyfriend. _

"Oh… I was just wondering. You seem… Different. I catch you daydreaming with a smile on your face sometimes… Like it has something to do with a guy."

_A guy… A Baby… A future husband._

"No I'm not dating anyone," I lied.

"Well is there someone you _like_?"

I'm totally in love with Jacob… So if I answer that there's no one that I like... that wouldn't be a lie. "No," I said convincingly. My mother smirked her lips a little. I didn't think she meant for me to see her expression.

"I went to go get my oil changed Saturday morning at Black's Auto Repair." _Shit. _ "Mr. Black changed my oil. His son Jacob stopped by briefly with Eric… Tiffany's husband. I introduced myself to Eric and Mr. Black introduced me to his son. I didn't know that he was part owner of the shop. You didn't tell me that the mechanic that fixed your car was so handsome."

_Shit is she on to me? Does she know anything… How could she? Did Jacob's facial expressions give away that he was fucking her daughter?_

"He's ok," I shrugged.

"Well what the hell do you call gorgeous if you think that _he's _ok?"

"I guess he's attractive?"

"Have you seen him since he fixed your car?"

I might as well say some truth.

"Yes… At Tiffany's cook out yesterday."

That had to make sense since Eric works for him. Of course he would invite Jacob since they were friends also. Mom must have assumed he would be there. Now she's eyeing me all strange. She knows that I would find him attractive as fuck.

"Oh… You sure you're not all googly eyes because of _him_?"

"I'm sure mom. He doesn't have any interest in me. Plus I'm sure he has a girlfriend."

"Ohh… So you wish he had interest in you."

I couldn't fight the smile that spread on my face. _Damnit Nessie. Self-control… Have I heard of it? _

"So you do like him?" my mother mused.

"He's too old for me anyway mom."

"Well how old is he?"

"I'm not sure… I think in his mid-twenties. I can ask A…Tiffany_." Damn I was so close to saying Ava._

"Oh… Well he has a lot going on for him. He seems really nice. Plus you will be _eighteen _in a few days."

Was my mother actually seeing a possibility of accepting Jacob as someone I dated… When I was eighteen of course.

"So… You wouldn't mind if I told you I wanted to ask him out on a date?"

She furrowed her eye brows.

"Ummm… I wouldn't have a heart attack. I would rather you wait until you were eighteen. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't feel comfortable dating someone young enough for him to have charges."

"You know Quileute women are considered adults at sixteen. They can even get married without their parents' consent."

"How do you know this?"

"A few natives were at Tiffany's cook out."

"And that topic just… Came up?"

"Well… There was a young girl there with a wedding ring on… So I asked." _That was lie number what?_

"Well your dad wouldn't be comfortable with you dating an older guy… so I wouldn't be comfortable with it until you're of legal age. _But_… If you ask him… You can ask to go out for lunch on your birthday before your party. And you can invite him too since Tiffany is coming and he's friends with her as well."

"Really?"

"Sure… He seems like a respectable gentleman."

"I'm going to ask Tiffany if she knows if he has a girlfriend."

I was so giddy it didn't make sense… But I tried to hide as much of it as I could. I can invite Jacob to my birthday party.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked.

"I was going to hang with Nicole today."

"Aww… I was hoping we could spend some time together. It seems like you've been ripping and running and we haven't had a chance to talk or just hang out."

"Aww Mom... We will."

I had to come up with and excuse that wouldn't hurt her feelings. I mean… I was about to find out if I was pregnant then go over my fiancés house to give him the good news. I had to be cautious on when I would hang out with her. Going out to eat is out of the picture since I'm nauseous all of the time.

"Ok Renesmee. I just fear that when you move away… You will spend less time with us."

"Nonsense… I'll be over here bumming your food all of the time."

She laughed.

"Well you can eat dinner anytime you want. You are always welcome here. This is your home even though you're moving out."

"Thanks Mom… We can have a mother daughter day and get our hair and nails done."

"Oh… That sounds nice. "

I can kill two birds with one stone and have my nails and feet done for the wedding. I get to have someone do my hair at the hotel before we get married… So that's a plus. I know my mom is always busy on Mondays and Nicole, Ava, and I have that appointment to get waxed on Tuesday.

"Can we go on Wednesday?" I asked. "I made plans with Tiffany and Nicole on Tuesday."

"Ok Sweetie... I'll call the shop."

I just hope I won't get sick in front of her. But I do miss spending time with her. I guess Wednesday will be perfect. I'm moving Thursday afternoon. Then I'm having my Bachelorette party at Nicole's.

My mom kissed my cheek and left my room. I put my iPod on and listened to Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls with Taylor Swift. I got in the shower and just let the water run over my head without me doing anything for awhile. I was so stupid last night for not stopping him. God that shit hurts. Well… it's over with now. I can't do anything about it. Sorry ass… You are no longer a virgin.

I washed my hair and rinsed out the shampoo. I took my body sponge and started caressing by body with it. I wished my hands were Jacob's the entire time. Will I ever be able to take a shower without thinking about Jacob touching me? I wonder if he has the same issue when he's washing himself. Does he think of me caressing his chest and softly squeezing his ass? I gently cleaned myself and touched myself longer than what was required to clean myself. I got so lost in myself thinking of him. I could almost feel his sweaty skin sticking to mine… And the burning heat of my inner thighs when he's in between them. I started breathing heavy and softly moaning. I moaned Jacob's name a little bit too loud and quickly opened my eyes and started blushing. I chuckled to myself amazed on how carried away I just got; Lord everyone is home. I dried off and put some Neosporin on me hoping it would make me heal faster. I figured it will take awhile for me to feel completely normal.

I guzzled down a bottle of water that I had in my room so it would be easier for me to pee once I get to Nicole's. I wanted to look really pretty for Jacob today. I didn't have anything else new to wear. I should have brought more than one dress when I went shopping with Matt. I didn't want to wear jeans… Only because I wanted to look as feminine as possible when I hopefully give him the news that I'm pregnant. I wanna look like a woman when I tell him that I'm giving him something only a woman can give him. I frowned my face at my selection in my closet. I mean I probably had some cute dresses but nothing really fitted what I wanted to look like. It's a shame that I have more jeans and shorts than I have dresses. I really need to give my wardrobe a makeover. I saw my plum dress that I just washed hanging up. This was the dress that I wore when Jake came to fix my car. It was only a little over a week ago. But it was the dress that he fell in love with me in. The lyrics for _Two is Better Than One_ was still dancing around in my head. _I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought hey… You know this could be something._ How cool would it be if I wore the same thing when I tell him that I'm giving him a _child_. I took the dress off of the hanger and laid it on my bed. I had to get my ironing board out of the closet because it was a bit wrinkled. My phone rang and it was Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole."

"What is taking you so long to get your ass over here to take this test?"

"Sorry… But I just took a shower and I'm ironing my clothes now."

"Well hurry the hell up!"

"Sorry Champ."

"Oh yeah… I did fuck her up yesterday didn't I?"

"Her lip was swollen good Nicky."

"I couldn't believe that that bitch thought that she was gonna _hit_ you. I mean even if I didn't think that you were pregnant… I wouldn't have let her lay a hand on you. Don't want you first fight ever in life to be with some ugly jealous bitch."

I think I would have been able to block her attack since Matt has been drilling me with moves to protect myself for years. But I'm glad I didn't have a chance to find out if I could.

"Yeah… I didn't really feel like getting hit. I have to protect my face for my wedding pictures."

Nicole laughed.

"Well I'll make sure your face stays pretty ok."

"Ok."

"If I see that bitch again I'll probably stomp her face in the ground."

"Gosh Nicole… You're so violent."

"Whatever."

"I think you missed your calling Dear. You should have been born in a mafia family. Are you _sure_ none of your Italian relatives are in the Mob Ms. Moretti?"

"And if they are… I'm not telling," she said playfully.

"You're crazy you know that."

"Maybe."

I wanted to tell her what happened last night when Jacob and I had sex. I couldn't wait until I got to her place. This was breaking news in my book.

"Guess what?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Jake… Well he. Um… We went all the way with anal sex last night."

"Oh my God... Poor Baby. Are you hurt?"

"Um… Well it does still sting. But I'll survive."

"From what you showed me with your hands… He's pretty big. That usually takes weeks of trying."

"Well I'm an over achiever," I muttered.

"Shit… Did you bleed?"

"Yeah… He did stretch me too soon."

"The jerk… Why did he do that? Doesn't he know that he could hurt you? That was selfish that he went all the way."

"No… No it's not like that. I never told him how much it hurt. I wanted to get it over with no matter how it felt."

"But why May? That sounds crazy."

"Well… honestly I was jealous that he fucked Leah in the ass and I didn't want her to be the only one he did that with." I heard her sigh over the phone. "I didn't want her to have one up on me."

"Damnit May. He probably took _weeks_ to do that with her... _Or_ she had dicks up her ass before."

I didn't even think of that. Her taking Jacob could have probably been a walk in the park for her if she was being fucked in the ass by other guys. Shit Ness. I need to stop being so emotional about things. Jake probably doesn't even know how long it really takes to stretch someone's ass out so that he can fit.

"Did you look at your ass to see the damage?"

"No… I didn't but Jake did. He saw that he tore my skin. He felt really bad about it. I put some Neosporin on it when I got of the shower this morning. I'm going to be ok."

"Well you better not eat any cheese or get constipated."

"Ha… You're right about that." _I will be stocking up on laxatives today. Oh… It's always something. _

"Well are you finished ironing yet?"

"Almost."

"Well hurry up… I can't take the anticipation. I'm getting an ulcer."

"I'll be there soon. After I throw this on I'll be on my way."

"Did you eat?" she asked concerned.

"No… I'll eat later."

"Well I got food here… So hurry the fuck up."

"Ok… Ok… Oh I forgot."

"What?"

I started to whisper, "Mom questioned me about Jake because she met him yesterday morning at his shop when she went to get her oil changed."

"What… Really?"

"She asked me if I saw him since he fixed my car and I told her that I saw him at Ava's cook out."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well… He's friends with Eric and Eric is married to Ava… So it just made since. She actually thought he was cute."

She giggled.

"Your mom thinks your Baby Daddy is cute… Hilarious."

"I know… And she said it was ok if I went out on a date with him once I turned eighteen."

"Shut up."

"Get this… She even said I could invite him to my _birthday party_."

"Get the fuck outta here!"

"I know… Perfect right? We can all leave at the same time with my parents thinking that only you, Dawn, Lisa and Ava are going to Vegas."

"Wow… Everything is working in your favor. Oh I'm sorry again for bringing that thing up with John in front of Jacob. I could have sworn you would have told him everything. Was he really mad at your for not telling him. You two were away for a long time when you went to talk."

"Well… I didn't tell him everything because I didn't want him freaking about it and possibly doing something stupid. When you have a tall ass muscle bound man telling you how much he loves you every day… You tend to think that he would fuck someone up if they hurt you."

"Oh."

"And he wasn't mad at me… He was just upset that I didn't tell him. I calmed him down quicker than I thought."

"Well Seth made it known that Jake's Hummer was a rockin' when he got to the cook out. So yeah… You calmed him down alright."

"Yeah… um we started kissing and ya know... Things happen. Speaking of things… You and Embry seem chummy. Have you two…"

"No… All we've done is kiss."

"Ok… Just checking."

"I haven't seen it… but I felt it through his jeans… And I think I'm a bit scared."

"Oooh… He must be..."

"Big… Yes big. I talk a lot of game… But I can't talk shit with him 'cause… Well I may not be as bad as I think I am. Never roped a bull like that before."

"Well… So far we know that two Indians have a big dick. So you can use that data for the poll you were talking about."

"Oh yeah. Hey what are you doing now?"

"I'm leaving my room."

Trevor walked out of the bathroom and it startled me.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hey Trevor… What's up?"

"Ah… Just chillin'."

"Ok… Well continue to chill. Tell big head I said Hi."

"Ok."

I rushed out of the house before I bumped into anybody else. I felt like I should have been at Nicole's house hours ago. I stayed on my blue tooth with Nicole while I drove there. I explained to Nicole that Jacob wanted me to take the test at his house but thought that the moment would be a special girlfriend moment. I told her how he said it was ok to find out with her first as long as it was recorded so he could see my expression.

"Wow May... He wanted you to take it with him first but then compromised so you could take it with me? Shit… That's really sweet of him. I make sure I record you… Ok."

"Ok… I'm just around the corner. I should be there any minute. Gosh I'm so nervous."

"Well I'm here for you no matter what."

"I know… But a shot of fear just ran through me." I blew out a breath of air. "God Nicole… What if Jacob and I had our hopes up for nothing?"

"Don't stress yourself out about that May… Everything is going to be fine."

I pulled up to her street and tears started to fill my eyes. I looked at my hand and it was trembling. Oh… This is crazy. I saw Nicole coming out on her porch.

"Ahh... Here comes the bride... I see you. All you have to do is park your car and pee."

She hung up the phone and watched me pull up in front of her house. I turned off the car and pulled the keys out. I still noticed that I was trembling. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Nicole waved her hand for me to come in the house. She had the biggest smile on her face. _Ok… I can do this. If it's negative it's ok… Jacob said it's ok and not to stress out about it… We can try again._

When I walked into Nicole's house she already had the box on her sofa. She ran to it and picked it up and took out a test.

"All you have to do is pee on the stick… It's not rocket science… So just go pee. You do have to pee right?"

"Yeah… I drank a lot of water this morning just for this purpose."

I took the test from her hand and tore off the wrapper. She walked behind me while I went in the bathroom.

"I don't think I can pee with you standing at the doorway Nicole."

"Oh My Bad… I'll be in the living room getting my camera."

I peed on the stick with my hands still trembling. I flushed the toilet, placed the test on the sink, and washed my hands. Nicole came back in the bathroom all wide eyed.

"Ok get outta here… Don't want you looking at it yet."

"I haven't cleaned the sink yet."

"Don't worry about that… I'll clean it... Now get out and sit down on the sofa."

I went to go to sit down on the sofa. Nicole shortly followed with the test in her hand. She placed it on the end table and picked up her digital camera.

"Don't be nervous May."

"Huh? Everything about taking a pregnancy test… Has to do with nerves."

"Ok… You only have a few minutes."

Nicole turned on her camera and placed it on her tri pod that she had set up in the living room. She turned the TV on and there we were. She adjusted the zoom so that it was closer up on us. Nicole picked up her cell phone and set the alarm. "In a few minutes it will be ready to see." My eyes started tearing... This was too much for me to bear. She pulled me closer to her and held me in her arms for a few minutes. I kept my eyes closed as she rubbed my back.

"You're a strong woman May. You will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Nicole… I never knew I wanted a kid this bad until I met Jacob. I knew I always wanted to be a mother one day. Jacob makes me wanna experience motherhood even sooner. I wanna be his family... I really love him Nicole."

"I know you do May... And he loves you too."

Nicole's alarm rang on her cell phone and I jumped. She turned it off and reached for the test. I swore she reached for it in slow motion. God… I feel like I'm going to faint if it's negative. She held the test close to her chest and looked like she said a prayer. She looked down at it and it looked like her eyes lit up a little. She turned it to me so that I could see it. "You _are _going to be his family Honey," She said with emotion in her voice. I stared at the pink lines for a few seconds frozen because I wasn't able to speak. All of my doubts were clarified. I was pregnant. I was carrying Jacob's child. Oh my God… _I'm pregnant_.

"Oh My God! I… I'm pregnant."

"Yes Honey."

"Oh my God really? It's really true."

I brought my hands up to my face as I started to cry. Nicole held me and started rocking me back and forth.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Jacob. Wow… I'm so happy Nicole. Oh my God… This is surreal."

"May… I could have told you that you were pregnant. But hey… you get your news how you can. Oww… I get to plan a baby shower too."

"Oh… I wanna tell Jacob."

"Ok… Are you ok to drive?"

"Oh… I'm fine."

"You're eyes are filled with tears. I think you should wait until you calm down Honey."

"Oh God Nicole," I groaned.

"Please May… Just stay here for awhile to get yourself together."

"Ok," I said wiping my tears away.

Nicole held me in her arms for a few minutes. I just noticed that the camera was still on.

"Hey the camera has been on all this time."

"Oh… I'll turn it off."

Nicole walked up to the camera and picked it up and looked in it.

"Jacob… Please take care of my girl and my niece… Or nephew. Congratulations. Oh… and thank you for letting me have this moment. I really appreciate and love you for that. You didn't have to do that. You are a really good man and I'm so happy that you and May um... Well she's Nessie to you. I'm really glad that you two found each other." She turned the camera at me. "Say something to your fiancé."

"God… Jacob… I love you Baby. And you were right... I can hear you saying it now. I don't wanna get started because I will cry again… And I'm trying to make it to your house so I can tell you the good news. Well tell you what you already know. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

Nicole turned off her camera and gave me a hug. I started crying again.

"Sweetie… Do you need me to drive you over there?" she asked.

"No… No… I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

I calmed myself down to what I considered the best that I could do considering the circumstances.

We both gave each other a big hug and I got in my car to head off to La Push. I was so excited to get to Jacob's house. I couldn't wait to see his face. I'm pretty sure I went above the speed limit my whole ride there. I pushed on my breaks hard when I parked my car and it made a screeching noise. I ran up to his porch with my keys in my hand and started to fumble looking for the right key. Jacob opened the door giving me a cautious look. "You ok Baby?" I rushed to him jumping in his arms and attacked him with kisses. My keys dropped to the floor as I grabbed his hair. He reacted quickly and kissed me back with just as much passion.

"Baby," he mumbled in between our kiss.

"Jake… I'm pregnant."

"I know Baby," he said then kissed me again.

I sensed that he got more excited now that it was confirmed. He kissed me harder and his hands were all over my back. Tears started to stream from my eyes. I was so happy. "Oh Jake… We're having a baby," I breathed in between his kisses.

"Oh I love you Ness."

"I love you too. Jacob… Oh my God."

Jacob used his foot to close the door then pushed me up against it. His hands were all over me. I started to moan as he grinded his dick into me. "Oooh… Ohhh… Make love to me," I breathed. Jacob carried me bridal style to the bedroom while still kissing me. He took off my clothes slowly and laid me down on the bed. I felt like he kissed every inch of my body. My feet… My legs… My pussy, stomach, and chest. He hovered over my body and gazed at me for a second before he dived in to kiss my mouth. He slid inside me really slow and started to make love to me. He never made love to me this slow before… But it felt so amazing. He even made me forget or not notice my ass hurting.

"Baby, are you ok… Does it hurt?"

"No… I'm ok. You feel really good… Just go slow."

"Ok Baby."

Jacob continued to move inside me… Gently and passionately.

"Ooh Jacob… Mmm… It's so good. I… I love… I love when you make love to me," I breathed. Jacob moaned as he licked and kissed my neck.

"Baby… I know you always wanted to have kids. I'm just glad… That you're having them with me."

"Oh Baby… You're so beautiful," he moaned. "And I'm not just talking about your looks Babe."

Jacob was so sensual and everything he did made my skin feel like it was on fire. The way he kissed me… The way he held me… The way he pushed his hips into me. I softly moaned as he pressed his hardness inside me over and over. I gripped his hair as I noticed the pressure build up into a knot that needed its release.

"Oh Jake… Ooohh… Mmm… Mmm," I moaned.

"Yes Baby… Give yourself to me," he breathed.

I started moaning louder and it made Jacob start moving faster inside me.

"God Ness… I love you so much Baby. Thank you… Thank you."

"Oh Jake… Oh my God… You're gonna make me come."

"Yes Baby… Oh God Mmm… Yes," he grunted.

"Ahh! Marry me Jacob Oohh."

"I am Baby… I am… Ahhh shit."

I felt his dick pulsate and he bucked into me deeper making my toes curl and cramp up. I was so close to coming. I gripped his back tightly to prepare myself.

"Jake… Ooh… Ooh… I want you to come… I want you to come in me… Please… Oooh ooh God." He picked up his pace and I immediately started coming.

"Ja…cob!" I yelled.

"Ahhh!" he groaned loudly… Filling the house with his raspy cry of ecstasy. I felt his come fill me and ooze out trickling down to my ass as he continued to pump.

I shivered and jerked under his muscular arms as the intensity of my orgasm left me no choice but to tremble and gasp for air. As soon as I could breathe I moaned I love you over and over in his ear. "I love you too Sweetheart," he said out of breath. Jacob lay lifeless on top of me. I could feel the strong vibration of his heart pounding on my stomach as he held me close to him.

I fell asleep with him in my arms. I started to wake up when I heard him move around in the bed. I opened my eyes and Jacob was getting something that looked like a small box from the night stand. I sat up in the bed not sure of what he was doing… But it looked like a ring.

"Hey Sweetheart… I was just about to wake you."

"Jacob?"

He walked over to my side of the bed and gently put my hand in his. Then he bent down on one knee. I felt my heart pounding in my ears as I gazed at his beautiful face.

"This feels a little weird without asking your father's permission. I don't think he would give it to me anyway… Or understand."

"He will someday," I said.

Jacob expression was desperate. "He'll see how much we are in love," I said as I touched his face. Jacob opened the box and took out the ring. It was perfect just like him. I started to feel extremely lightheaded. Maybe it was because I was pregnant? Maybe it was because he was about to propose? In my mind we were already promised to each other… I just didn't have the actual ring.

"Ness… You know I loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. And my love has grown for you immensely ever since. Will you please please make me one of the happiest men on this planet and become my wife _for real_."

"Of course Jacob," I breathed.

My tears flooded in my eyes. He slid the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly; due to his sizing in the middle of the night. He kissed me passionately and laid me back down on the bed.

"I love you so much Ness." He softly kissed my temple.

"I love you too Jake. Oh my God we're really pregnant and getting married… This is _real_."

"You shouldn't have doubted yourself… And just listened to me the whole time. I knew you were pregnant."

"Wow… You're my Baby Daddy."

We both chuckled.

"Well not for too long. I'll give you a husband on your birthday."

"It's going to be the best… Birthday present ever."

He leaned into me and kissed me softly.

"I don't want to take it off my finger… But my family can't see it."

"Well I was going to give it to you on Friday before we got to the airport so you wouldn't have that problem... But I couldn't help myself."

"I don't want to lose it Jake… And it's not like I can wear it on a chain around my neck… It would be seen with the tops and the dresses I have."

I pouted my lips because I really didn't want to take it off of my finger.

"Well… I can hold it and you can wear it when you're here."

"Ok."

Jacob kissed me and I sighed.

"I want to spend the night with you Jake. I don't want to go home."

"You think your parents would let you spend the night at Nicole's?"

"Um… She may not be that willing. She knows I have a crush on you."

"Huh?"

"Well she told me that she met you yesterday and I kinda admitted that I liked you."

"You did?"

"Yeah… She thinks you're cute and asked if I had a crush on you."

He started laughing.

"Well what did you say?"

"I said that I thought you had a girlfriend so it was nothing to really pursue. Plus I told her that I think you're too old for me. She said that I was turning eighteen in a few days and she wouldn't mind if I went out on a date with you... On my birthday when I'm _legal_."

"Wow… Really?"

"Yeah… She even said that I could invite you to my birthday party."

"Great... I get to see you blow out the candles."

"Oh… And she asked if I was on birth control."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... She was concerned I guess? She said that she noticed me daydreaming a lot and wondered if it was about a guy."

"Oh… You day dream of me huh?"

"All the time," I bashfully said.

Jacob's smile brightened even more.

"Um… I even thought about you when I took a shower this morning."

"Yeah."

"It was embarrassing because… Um… I was moaning touching myself and I didn't realize how loud I was until I called your name."

"Did you touch yourself like this?"

Jacob slid his hand in between my legs and started moving his finger across my clit. "Oh… No… Not like that," I breathed. He softly kissed my lips and I started breathing harder.

"Does it feel this good when you touch yourself," he whispered in my ear.

"No… No… you feel so much… Better," I moaned.

"I think about you too when I'm in the shower."

"You do?"

"Mmm Humm… Especially when I wash my dick. I imagine that it's you touching me. I usually have to jerk off in the morning when you are not with me."

"Well pretty soon you don't have to do that anymore. I'll be with you every morning."

Jacob started moving his fingers again and I arched my back. He was making them vibrate up against me. I started moaning and moving my hips in a circular motion.

"You wish I was there this morning so I could do this to ya?"

"Yes," I moaned.

Jacob started sucking on my neck and my teeth started to chatter a bit.

"Mmm… Baby. Come for me Baby… Come on."

"Ahhh!" I moaned.

"I love you Ness… I love you Baby. Listen to your man and come for me."

"Oh God… Oh Ja..cob… Mmm… Oohh… Yes... fuck… Oh God… Oh my God," I moaned as I started to come on his hand.

Jacob moved his hand from me and held my hip as he watched me pant and moan. He gave me soft kisses on my forehead which was covered in sweat. Then he took his hand and wiped my forehead and moved the hairs that were sticking to me away from my face. After I calmed down he kissed my lips then licked his tongue inside my upper lip... Which made me softy laugh.

"That tickles," I breathed.

"I think you're ticklish everywhere Baby."

"I think I am."

He smiled at me and I smiled back even wider.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Um… I'm fine… I feel a little nauseous but I don't feel like I have to throw up or anything. The way I feel now… Is how I fell _all day_… I just feel weird."

"Oh."

"I'm still kinda stunned that a _person_ is actually growing inside me. Everything before… We were just a_ssuming. _Now… Now it's real."

"Aw Baby… I guess coming in you every chance I got when we first met helped make this a reality."

I chuckled.

"Yeah… Ironically when we first met I was ovulating. Plus you came in me every single day for the past week. I couldn't go a day without wearing a panty liner."

"I didn't hear any complaints."

"My mouth wasn't going to say anything that led to you not touching me. I swear I'm addicted to you."

"Hmmm… At least this addiction is good for you."

I smiled at him. Yes I am addicted to him. I have physical reactions when I'm away from him. Like Ava said… I'm like a crack head but my crack is Jacob. I should have never doubted that I was pregnant… Especially since I found out that I was ovulating the first weekend we met. Jacob's super come made sure that he knocked me up. It amazes me how much Jacob comes when he has an orgasm. If I didn't wear a liner the crotch in my jeans or panties would be soaked until I got home. Even after I wash up at his house it would still seep down. I definitely know that he comes _more _than the average man. I watched our video over and over comparing it to porn clips… And it's like he's a faucet. I only came across two clips where the man came just like him. He's like a rare breed. Porn companies would be knocking down his door if they saw our home videos. It would have been a miracle if I didn't wind up pregnant with him coming in me every day.

Jacob got up and positioned himself near my stomach and gave it a peck.

"I love you my future son or daughter. I can't wait to meet you. You're gonna be loved so much."

He started caressing my stomach. Wow he was touching our child. I couldn't help but to start crying.

"Wow… I now have everything I wanted," he said softly.

"_We_ wanted," I corrected him.

Jacob looked up at me. "Yes… _We_ wanted." He laid his head down on my stomach and caressed it. I ran my fingers through his long hair. I was so happy. I really don't want the stress of this weekend to dampen this moment. But I thought of my parents reactions any way. How was this gonna go? Hey Mom… Dad… Guess what? I'm coming home with more than a few souvenirs. Other than key chains… I have a husband and a baby. Yeah… I_ married to the guy dad paid to fix my car two weeks ago… Surprise!_

"Jake you know my parents are gonna flip when we come back from Vegas. Remind me again why I'm going to almost give my father a heart attack."

"Well you're madly in love with me."

"Yes… I am."

"And I'm going to be the father of your children."

"Yes… You are."

"We have to tell them at some point. We can't come back married and have them wondering why you're not living with Nicole."

"I just wish that there was an easier way to do this." _I wish my family could be there and accept us too._

Jacob crawled up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Baby… Everything will turn out fine in the end."

"I know... I just don't want us to be stressed during our honeymoon."

I sighed. Jacob gazed into my eyes. His expression was intense.

"I promise to always love you. I will never lie to you or disrespect you… I will _never_ lay a hand on you or sleep with someone else. I will be the best man that I can be. I hope you know how much I love you. I will dedicate the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"Jake… I love you so much."

He started kissing my neck and caressing my hair. I softly moaned as I rubbed my hands up and down his back.

"Hey did you really mean that you wouldn't get upset if I played my game at all hours of the night?" he said against my neck.

I giggled; from his question and from his voice tickling my skin.

"Yes… As long as you wake me up to make love to me when you're finished."

He started kissing me hard and I felt his dick pressed up against my thigh.

I pulled my face from him to break the kiss. I didn't want to but I had to tell him something.

"I promise to always love you too Jake. I will always be true to you. No other man will ever touch these lips."

Jacob grinded his hips into me making his shaft skim across my clit.

"These lips too?" he breathed.

"Yes... You're the last man that I would ever give my body to."

"Hmmm... But if I die I would want you to remarry."

"Why would you say something like that?"

Tears filled my eyes as I imagined the pain I would feel if I'd lost him.

"Aw Baby… I didn't mean to make you upset. I just don't want you to be alone."

He kissed both of my eyes then kissed me passionately. He reached down so that he could guide himself in me. I gasped once I took in his first thrust.

"Ohhh," I moaned.

"Baby, we have to cherish each day."

"Ok."

I'm realistic. I know each day is not promised. I would just die if something happened to him. He's become an extension of my vitals… My heart… My brain function. Each day I think that I couldn't possibly love him anymore. Then the next morning comes… And I find myself in a free fall… Falling deeper in love with him. Jacob made love to me this evening. It was the first time that we made love while officially engaged. It was the first time we made love knowing that there was a life growing inside me. Jacob was my family now… My future husband and father of my child. He was so much more. He filled my heart until it felt like it wanted to explode. Tears streamed down my face as his body gently crashed into me like the early tide. Being with him was as natural as the currents… Continuous… With purpose.

"I love you," I softly cried.

"I love you more."


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to the smell of tomatoes. I just realized that I didn't eat a thing the entire day... I kinda forgot to eat. It was almost dark outside. Wow… I was knocked out longer than I thought. Jacob must be in the kitchen. Oh my God it smells so good. I am starving. I hope it's spaghetti. I really liked his spaghetti that he cooked for me last week... That he _claimed _he cooked the sauce from scratch. I slid out of the bed and put on one of Jacobs t-shirts. My thighs were really sticky from his come so I went to the bathroom to pee and wash up. I stared at my ring as I rang out the wash cloth. Wow… It's really beautiful. Amethyst with small diamonds surrounding it. Jacob knew that I didn't want a diamond. How did he know that I loved amethyst? Nicole probably had something to do with that. I walked into the kitchen and Jacob was topless with a pair of red plaid pajama pants on cutting up green and red peppers. There was sausage cooked in one pan and he had another pan of mushrooms sautéing.

"Hey Sweetheart… You get enough rest?"

"Yes… Umm… That smells good."

"It's not making you sick?"

"No."

"Good." He smiled and it warmed my heart. "I'm proving to you that I can cook spaghetti from scratch."

"Ooh are you."

He scraped the peppers in the pan with the mushrooms and turned the fire down. I walked over to the pot and looked at the sauce. Everything looked and smelled so good.

"No Jars Baby," he said proudly.

"Ok... I'll give you your props."

"Hey are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"What did you eat today?"

"Umm… nothing."

"Ness… I'm sorry I should have fed you earlier. I didn't know you didn't eat anything."

"Well I was so excited to get to Nicole's this morning. I was planning to eat something at her house… But forgot once I took the pregnancy test."

"Baby… Ok. Well let's get some food in you."

Jacob looked down at my feet and his eyes narrowed.

"You need to have something on your feet… I don't want you catching a cold. The floor is cold Ness."

"I'm ok."

"Baby… You have slippers under the bed. Though you look sexy as hell bare foot and pregnant in my kitchen. I still want your feet to be warm." He kissed my forehead. "You know if you get sick… You can't really take any medicine."

"Oh… Ok."

Jacob picked me up and sat me on granite island. I gripped the sides of his pajama pants to keep him near me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to finish cooking dinner Baby."

"My lips feel neglected."

"I'm sorry… Please forgive me."

Jacob leaned in and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it a little bit. He grabbed my ass and slid me closer to him. "Mmm," I moaned as I kissed him. He slid me even closer so he could press his dick in between my legs. I felt my body heat up instantly and felt flustered. Everything about my Jacob is sexy. Knowing that I'm pregnant by him makes him even sexier if that makes any sense.

"Baby I can't let the vegetables overcook. Why are you trying to make me fuck you right here right now?" he breathed.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He stepped away from me and I bit my bottom lip once I saw his dick pitching a tent in his pajamas. My body forgot that I was hungry for food and was just hungry for him. Damn… My hormones are on overdrive right now.

"Baby… I promise that I will make love to you again today. You also have to realize that you didn't eat anything. Dinner is almost done." Jacob touched the side of my stomach. "You two have to eat. Do you want a banana or something? The food will be ready shortly."

"Um… Ok. I guess I'll eat a banana. I rather…" I paused.

Jacob chuckled.

"Rather what?"

"I'd rather put you in my mouth."

"Ness… Oh God give me strength. You are a wicked woman in disguise… You know that."

"What… Why do you say that?"

"You distract me with your feminine ways… To get your way."

I huffed.

"Well I didn't get my way _yet_. I'm not being fucked at this moment."

He quickly looked me up and down and his nose flared. "Damnit Ness." Jacob stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around me to lift me. Then he slid off my panties and sat me back down on the counter.

"Learning," I breathed.

"Yes… I know how mad you get about your panties."

Jacob slid inside me. I was already really wet from him kissing me. He started fucking me on the granite counters edge. I moaned and groaned like crazy. I heard the vegetables sizzling and Jacob noticed too. He lifted me off the counter and walked over to the stove with me still wrapped around him. He turned off the stove and continued fucking me standing up in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Hold on tight to me Baby," he breathed. Jacob took a spoon and stirred the vegetables. I moved up and down on him while he was cooking. Jacob dumped them in the sauce as I tried my best to fuck him. I wonder how many people have actually fucked while they were cooking? He stirred the vegetables into the sauce then grabbed my ass and pushed me down on him. "Oh Jake… Mmm… Oh God! Fuck me." He went real deep and I screamed.

"Ahh… Too deep."

"I'm sorry Baby," he breathed.

"Oooh… Oooh… Ja… Jacob. Oh my God."

He started fucking me faster and I came. I shivered in his arms as he continued pumping inside me. "Oh God Ness. Ahh shit… Baby. Fuck!" I opened my eyes for a brief moment and saw the wine glasses on the counter. On one of the numerous clips Nicole sent me to show me how to give head… One of the women had the guy come into a glass. I thought how amazing it would be if I could see how much he comes. My eyes are normally closed the few times he came on me and all I saw was my body covered in his slick white come.

"I don't want you to come in me," I moaned.

"Where do you want me to come Baby?" he asked urgently.

"In a glass. I wanna see how much you come Jake."

I slid off of his body and felt a little dizzy but got myself together and grabbed one of the wine glasses on the counter. I got on my knees and sucked the head of his dick. "Oh God," he moaned. Jacob grabbed my hair and he started twitching. I knew he was going to come at any second. I moved my mouth away from him and put his head inside the glass. He started coming and his squirts were just coming one after the other. Jacob's moans were so sexy. My eyes widen as I noticed how much he was filling the glass. My God… No wonder I feel like my pussy is being drowned when he comes inside me. The glass seemed half full of his come.

"Ahhh!" Jacob moaned as his squirts shot into the glass.

"My God Baby," I said in amazement. He squeezed the tip of his dick and shook the last drops out. I put the glass on the floor and put his dick back in my mouth and licked the slit in his head tasting his come. "Oh God Baby… That feels so good," he groaned. I looked up at him and smiled at him. "Wow Jake… You sure do come a lot." I picked up the glass and looked at it.

"Don't even think about asking me to drink this."

"I wasn't," he chuckled. "But you swallowed me before."

"Hey just a swallow not… This. "

Jacob pulled me off the floor and I put the glass on the counter. Our eyes were both glued to the glass.

"Wow… I never noticed just how much I did come. No wonder I'm changing my sheets every day... You leak like crazy."

"Um… Sounds like you're blaming me for you having to change your sheets so often. I have nothing to do with that."

"You have _everything_ to do with that." I cautiously smiled. "I'm so use to wearing condoms and pulling out before I come with it on… And when I jack off in the shower my eyes are usually closed."

"So… Because you don't wear condoms with me… You have… More laundry?"

"Yeah… I guess you can say that."

I looked back at the glass with my eyebrow raised.

"Can all of that even fit in a condom?" I asked baffled.

"Um… Yeah. It looks like a small light bulb at the end… scares me that it will break… That's why I had to pull out. And let me just say that it's a wonderful feeling that I can still fuck you when I'm coming."

I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him.

"Well… Dido. I mean… You're the only man that came in me… And I love the way it feels."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Oh… Well enough of the distractions… We have to eat Baby."

"Distractions… You seemed to do a pretty good job multitasking… Screwing chef." He chuckled. "I bet that would be a hit cable show," I said giggling.

"Yeah… A lot of freaks who like to eat would be watching." Jacob looked at the glass. "Hey… Would you mind if I took a picture of you holding it?"

"Um... No."

Jacob picked his cell phone up from the counter and I picked the glass up and started modeling it like I was selling it on QVC. He took a few pictures. I even put the glass to my lips so he could take a picture. His dick was getting hard again. I figured I would cut it out so we could eat. I put the glass back on the counter and went to go walk away and he grabbed my ass. "Cut it out pervert," I playfully said.

We both washed up and I put a new pair of panties on and put my purple dress back on. I wanted to look pretty while we ate... Even though I was tired enough to go back to sleep after we finished. Wow my ring matches my dress. I'm going to have to get me some more purple clothes. This looks too perfect. I kicked out my slippers from under the bed and put them on so he wouldn't complain. He smiled at me once they were on my feet. I see that he's going to be a worry wart already. But he does have a point with me not being able to really take anything if I get a cold. We went back into the dining room and Jacob started putting the food on the dining room table. He lit the candles filled the wine glasses with juice. It really looked romantic like a fancy restaurant with dim lights.

"Oh the table looks so pretty."

"Thanks."

"Come have a seat."

Jacob pulled out my chair for me to sit down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh God I'm starving."

Jacob sat down and gave me a peck on my lips. "Eat please," he said. I took my first bite and my eyes rolled back in my head. It was just as good as I remembered.

"You like it?"

"You know I love it. Baby I love your cooking."

"I love your cooking too. That fried chicken was… Orgasmic."

I giggled.

"Well… I'll cook for you more when we're married. Every day if you want. That's if I'm not sick." _It just dawned on me that I may not be able to cook for him as often as I would like._

"Baby… I like cooking too. Don't think you have to cook for me all of the time. Especially if some smells make you sick."

"Well the days that I don't have school… I will definitely cook for my man. I'm pretty sure I can take some nausea medicine to help me."

"Aww… You wanna cook for your man."

"I do."

"Damn you're so fucking sexy."

I smiled and took another bite of food. I actually took my time eating even though I wanted to shove everything in my mouth. I didn't want to stuff myself like a pig so I just ate enough so I wouldn't be hungry.

"God Baby… That was so good. Thank you."

"Oh… You're welcome Honey."

I helped Jacob take the dishes off the table and put them in the dishwasher. He poured the glass of come down the sink... Not a sight I'm use to seeing while cleaning up a kitchen. There were so many pots and pans... I made a quiet groan.

"I'll get to those later Baby… Rest on the sofa."

"You sure… I don't mind.'"

"Go sit down Sweetheart. I'll put the food up and join you shortly."

"Ok."

Jacob kissed me and waved me away to go sit down. I curled my legs under me and got comfortable on the sofa and looked for something to watch on TV. It only took Jacob around five minutes to put the food up then he came in the living room to join me. I cuddled in his arms as soon as he sat down.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"I wonder if my mom will let me spend the night over _Nicole's t_onight? I think she's suspicious of me so I don't know if she will be that willing. But it's really crazy since I am moving out of the house on Thursday. I don't see why they just let me move _now_. I mean what's four days?"

"Hmm… I would love it if you stayed with me tonight Ness."

"Well keep your fingers crossed."

I called Nicole to tell her my plans and also tell her about the ring. Even though I told Jacob on the first day that we met that I would be his wife… It just feels more official that I have a ring. But I still was his fiancé before he put it on my finger. We're getting married in five days. So I don't know if its making me feel more official or not? I'm just happy… That's what matters. Nicole finally answered her phone. I thought it was going to go to her voice mail.

"Hey May."

"Hi Nicole," I said excided.

"So I downloaded the video. I emailed it to you.

"Oh thanks."

"I bet he was excited when you told him."

"Yes… But he knew I was pregnant anyway."

"Yeah… We kinda all did. I hope you don't mind but I showed Ava and Embry the video."

"Oh no… I don't mind."

"God I think I watched it like five times... But only cried two times. I didn't cry when Embry saw it."

"_You cried when you saw that Baby?"_ Embry said in the back ground.

"Huh? What are you talking about… You're hearing things," Nicole said.

I giggled.

"Well I can't wait to show Jacob."

"Can't wait to show me what?" Jacob asked.

"The video Nicole made when I took the pregnancy test. She emailed it to me."

"Oh… I can't wait to see that. You also have to show me the web site you made for me. You said it wasn't done yet… But I still wanna see what you have," he said.

"Ok… I'll show you tonight."

"So are you staying over Jacobs tonight?" Nicole asked.

"I hope so. I'm about to ask my mom if I can stay over your house… Hey… That's not what I really called you for though. I have something to tell you… And show you."

"What?"

"Jacob gave me my engagement ring today."

"Oh he did… Oh I'm so happy for you. Did you cry? I know you cried right."

"Yeah… I cried."

"I hope you liked it."

"I love it. It's an amethyst. Did you help him pick it out?"

"Well… I gave him some guidance… That's all."

"Oh… Well it's beautiful. I don't wanna take it off my finger. But I have to when I go home."

"Well you only have a few more days May. Wow… Four more days chick. Can you believe that shit?"

"Not really." _I don't think everything is sinking in at the rate it should be._

"Well let me know what she says… Ok. Just text me," Nicole said giggling.

"Ok… Well have fun tonight… Sounds like you're having fun already."

"Oh that's just Embry being an idiot."

"Well don't have too much fun."

"Oh… Don't worry about me."

"_Why should someone worry about you?"_ Embry said in the background.

She didn't answer him.

"Well I'll talk to you later Honey."

"Ok Nicole."

"I love you girl."

"I love you too."

"So Embry's at Nicole's?" Jacob asked.

"Um… Don't know if she was at her house or his really."

"They sure are getting close don't you think?"

"Yeah… It's so cute that they are dating. Hey… Has Embry said anything to you about her?"

"Only that he really likes her."

"Oh... I guess you can't really go into anything. Guy code huh?"

Jacob smirked.

"Well… I'm just happy for them," I said.

"Yeah… They do make an interesting couple."

I sighed and looked at my cell phone. I had to call my mother and ask her if I could spend the night over Nicole's. It was a shot in the dark… But she can only say yes or no. I was praying that she wouldn't say _no_. She sounded funny when she answered the phone.

"Hi Renesmee."

"Hi Mom… I was wondering if I could spend the night over Nicole's tonight."

"Renesmee… You should really come home."

_See my hopes are deflated. _

"Oh… Ok. Well I'll be home by my curfew."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I frowned at my answer. I almost wanted to cry but I didn't. Jacob saw the sadness in my eyes. What the hell is up with her? She always said yes before. Why did she sound funny? And she was short with me too.

"So… Ahh your mom said for you to come home huh?"

"Yeah… and she sounded funny too."

"I wonder what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"She probably thinks your sneaking doing things you shouldn't be doing," he chuckled.

My face sulked and Jacob's facial expression changed.

"Aww Baby… Don't worry. You'll spend the night Thursday after your bachelorette party," he said trying to give me hope.

"_Thursday_... You know how many days that is."

"Four days… But we'll see each other each day Babe."

"I know Jacob. I just can't sleep well without you. So I'm going to be a walking zombie for four days."

Jacob hugged me and I let out a big sigh.

"Sweetheart… You'll be sleeping comfortably here every night soon. Just be patient ok."

"I'll try Jacob… But it's not going to be easy."

He sighed.

"I wish you could stay with me though. I am going to miss you."

Jacob started caressing my ring ringer.

"I know… Me too. My mom… She's just being weird."

"I think she's holding on to her parental control since she won't really have that much by the end of the week. It may just be a natural reaction?" he softly kissed my forehead. "Sometimes I feel like a villain," he said sadly.

"A villain?"

"But I want you so bad that it kinda cancels out my guilt. I need you to be my wife… I can't live without you. I guess some part of me is being… Selfish. Your father is probably gonna hate me for some time Ness. I knocked up his precious little girl and… I feel like I'm just ripping you away from being a…"

"You're not ripping me away from anything Jake."

"I feel like I'm stealing you."

"Baby… I'm yours. You can't steal something that _belongs_ to you."

Jacob looked so distraught. I reached out and hugged him. I wanted to ease his… guilt. But I guess this entire crazy situation is getting to the both of us. I mean… I would love for my father to be able to walk me down the aisle and give me away. I would love for my mother to help me get dressed on my wedding day. I started to cry softly. This is a crazy choice that I'm making… To do this without them. But I try to justify it in my mind that people elope every day. I try to convince myself that my wants and needs are important… So important that I'm willing to barrel through this and take the fall out as it comes. I love Jacob… Like will die for him if I had to. Jacob squeezed me tighter and kissed my neck.

"It's ok Baby… Everything will turn out fine. It just may take some time. I'm sorry that… Well that things are not different. I love you Sweetheart… I wish I could magically make things right."

"I love you too Jake," I cried.

"I mean… What are our choices? Wait to get married and wait for your parents to accept me while your belly gets big? I need to take care of you Baby. You're the mother of my kid. You're the woman I'm in love with. I never loved another woman more than you. I know it's a hard choice to do what we plan to do… But it's kinda the only foreseeable choice Love. I wanna marry you more than anything else in this world Ness."

Jacob started kissing me and running his hands through my hair.

"You still wanna marry me Friday right?" he asked.

"Yes… Yes Jacob. I'll accept whatever the consequences are. I _love_ you. I want to be your wife."

"I wanna be your husband," he said in the sexiest tone.

I rushed to kiss him and he pushed me back on the sofa. He pressed his body into me. I felt his erection pretty good through his pajama pants for the first few strokes. I slid my hands down his ass and moved them to his hips. "Mmm," I moaned as he licked and kissed my neck. Jacob moved down my body and slid the fabric of my dress up and kissed my stomach.

"I love taking this dress off of you. This is the dress you wore when I fell in love with you… Right?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"What made you wear it today… Is there a reason?" Or you just randomly picked it?"

His tongue traced a line down my stomach to the top of my pussy. I shuttered and moaned.

"It was… A reason," I moaned.

"What reason was that?" he asked while he moved the crotch of my panties aside. "Ooh," I moaned. I started breathing really hard from the excitement of his mouth being in between my legs.

"I wanted… I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant… In the dress you fell in love with me in."

"Oh Baby," he groaned. Jacob placed his mouth on my clit and started to gently suck on it.

"Oww! Jake… Oohh… Mmm… Mmm… Oh my God," I moaned.

"You gave me two wonderful moments in this dress Love."

He kissed my pussy again.

"Oh God… Jake."

"But I need to take it off you now," he mumbled on my inner thigh.

Jacob lifted me up and took the dress over my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me.

"Baby… Let's go to the bedroom. I have something I wanna do to you."

"What do you wanna do to me?"

"I wanna eat that pussy and fuck the shit out of you."

"Oh... Um..."

I was a little flustered and I got extremely excited. Jacob smirked and picked me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. He carefully lay me down on the bed and started licking and kissing my breast. He got off the bed and went into his night stand and took out a few things. It looked like the curved vibrator and the egg he brought me when we went to that sex shop.

"Relax Baby… I'ma make you feel real good."

"_Jake._"

Jacob slid the egg vibrator inside me and handed me the g-spot vibrator and told me to put it in between my legs on my clit and keep my legs closed no matter what. He turned both on and I started to moan. "Oh… Oh My God." I had two vibrators on me at the same time. The one inside me was pulsating on a random pattern… And the one on my clit had a strong buzz that was almost unbearable to take. I moaned loudly from the over powering sensations. It felt so good. Jacob lay down next to me with his head at my ass and his legs near my face. I reached behind me and grabbed his hard dick. "Ahh… Baby don't worry about me… Just enjoy yourself." Jacob started licking my ass and gently biting it. "Oh! Jacob… Mmmm… Mmmm… Oww," I moaned. He stuck his hot tongue in between my wet lips and started licking and sucking wildly. He even licked my ass. I thought he did that as a mistake until he did it again. "Shit Jake!" I yelled. Then he grabbed me holding me with one hand and pinned me down as he continued to attack my pussy and ass with his mouth. It felt a little weird when he licked my ass because it stung a bit… but it felt good too. It reminded me of when animals lick their wounds. "Oww… Oww… Oh Shit… Ja…cob!" I came right away. It was just too much at the same time with the vibrators.

"Keep those fucking legs together," he growled.

"Jacob!" I moaned."

I jerked around but listened to him.

"Oh your pussy taste so good. Mmm… Damn Baby… you should see how much you came. It's all over… Mmmm."

He started sucking and licking at my juices. I reached behind me to grab his dick again. He moaned once I grabbed it. I started stroking it really fast. "Oh Ness," he moaned. "Baby no… This is all you Baby. Take that hand off my dick and squeeze your big tits." I obeyed and did what he said. Jacob pulled the egg out of me and lapped at my inner walls. My legs started to shiver. He moved down my body and licked my thighs and the back of my knee which made me kick out from the sensation.

"Do you need me to tie you the fuck down?"

"No," I quickly moaned.

He put the curved vibrator back on my pussy.

"Now keep those thighs tight on that vibrator. I want that vibrator to torture that plump clit of yours."

"Oh God," I moaned.

Jacob moved further down my body and started licking my feet. I felt him rubbing his head on my soaked lips and on the vibrator.

"I'ma fuck that pussy real good," he moaned.

"Mmm Humm… Please… Oh Jake."

Jacob pushed himself inside me and I moaned really loud. He gripped my hip and started pounding inside me.

"Keep them legs still and take this fucking dick," he growled.

"Fuck Jacob! Yes… Yes…" I screamed.

I've never been fucked with him backwards on me… And the angle he was hitting me from was enough to make me wanna pass out. My God… Can someone pass out from sex being too good? I started to come again… only this time it was way stronger than before. I screamed like crazy not caring how loud I was. Jacob started thrusting deeper and started cursing like a sailor.

"Fuck… Oh my fucking God!"

"Fuck me with that big dick you sexy mother fucker." _Wow that even shocked me._

Jacob started groaning wildly.

"Oh Ness… Shit Baby. That's right… Come on my fucking dick with that sexy pink pussy."

Jacob waited for me to calm down a bit. Then moved back to my ass and proceeded to torture me again by licking and biting my ass. I squealed and move my legs.

"Keep your fucking legs still… You hear me," he ordered. "Keep that vibrator on your sexy ass clit."

"Yes Baby," I moaned.

But I was so sensitive after I came I really didn't think I would be able to obey what he says. I mean… I love it when he talks dirty to me and tells me what to do in bed but I'm about to freak out if I don't get this vibrator off me soon. Jacob got behind me this time laying in the same direction. His hard dick was poking me in my back. Jacob kissed my neck and started squeezing my breast.

"Jake… It's too much. The vibrator is too much," I moaned.

"Ok… Let me replace it with my dick."

Jacob quickly rolled me on my back and got on top of me. He started sliding his dick up and down my clit. "Ooh God," I moaned. Jacob slid inside me and started moving inside me from all angles. He felt absolutely amazing. I felt like pinching myself because all of this didn't seem real. This gorgeous man is making love to me… His sex is amazing… I was about to become his wife… And we were having a baby in nine months. I can't believe that my life is like this… But I love it. I love Jacob... And I was on the verge of coming. "Oh my God Jake… I'm gonna come again!" I felt his dick twitch and I knew he was close to coming too.

"Yes Baby… Come for me!"

"Ahhh! Shit... Come in me Jake."

Jacob started pumping deeper and I started coming and gripped his hair.

"Ness!" he groaned as he started to come along with me.

"Yes...Yes... Ooh Jake... Uuuhh," I moaned.

I thought of the wine glass being filled and knew that we would be soaking his sheets yet again. I held on to him tightly as I rode out my orgasmic addiction. We lay in each other's arms for awhile. I found myself dozing off but didn't want to allow myself to fall asleep. There's no guarantee that Jacob would be able to wake me in time to go home. So I knew that I had to be the one to break up this relaxing session of just listening to each other breathe.

"Baby… I'm about to take a shower," I regretfully said.

"Hum?" he said half sleep.

"I have to leave soon… I'm going to take a shower. You wanna join me?"

"Sure… I'll wash your back."

We both crawled out of bed and took a nice relaxing shower. And we did nothing but wash up… With the exception of a few kisses here and there. I was too beat to actually do anything. His dick was hard the entire time… But he also saw in my face that I was sexed out.

After we washed up he took his laptop out so that I could check my emails. We both sat on the bed against the head board. I couldn't wait for Jacob to see the video and pictures of me growing up. Jacob eyes were a bit glazed when he watched the video. He kissed my temple when the video was over.

"I'm so happy that I had a chance to see your reaction. Baby… I love you so much. You know you got my heart on lock down right. My love for you ain't budging."

"I love you too Jake. And I'm so happy that I'm having your baby."

Jacob reached down and touched my stomach.

"I'm happy too Love."

I put my hand over his hand and smiled. He leaned over to me and gently kissed my lips. He was making this harder for me to leave him. It's official… I won't get any sleep tonight.

I pulled up the web site I made for him and showed him all of the pictures. He really liked the ones of me as a toddler.

"These are great. Rachel wants to get her hands on some of your childhood pictures. I think she's trying to make a video of us growing up."

"Oh… That sounds nice. I don't mind if she uses them."

Jacob started clicking around and clicked on my sexual fantasies. He had a wide smile on his face as he started reading.

"You wanna suck my dick in a movie theater. We can make that happen. You wanna do it in a _pool_… Hmmm." His eyes opened wide. I can guess which one he read. "You wanna do it in front of a room of strangers with mask on our faces. Damn Ness."

"Too much? I mean it's just a fantasy. I don't expect us to really do that."

"It's interesting."

Jacob clicked on the video of me telling him that I loved him. He really thought that was sweet. He told me that he would look at the video first thing in the morning to help him get up and get ready for work. I was worried that he would find it to mushy… But he turns into a super giant mush ball himself sometimes. But I love it because he has just the right amount of balance… and a man that can express his feeling is super sexy in my book.

Jacob read my poems and he said he liked them all. I wondered if he just said that just to make me happy. I mean… if he thought one was corny I wouldn't be upset if he told me. A lot of these poems on his web site no one else has ever read. So I was really looking forward to his opinion.

"You're a really talented writer. And you want to study art history?"

"Well… I love art history too. I just write as a hobby."

"Well you're awesome Ness."

"Thank you. You know you have a way with words too. That poem you wrote me was really beautiful."

"Thanks… But it wasn't really a poem. It didn't really rhyme."

"All poems don't have to rhyme. It was really touching. Will you read it to me one day?"

"Sure Baby."

"Hey… Um… At the wedding. I would like to say my own vows."

"Sure we can do that. That won't be an issue." He playfully rolled his eyes. "Gosh… I gotta write vows now."

I punched his arm.

"I'm just joking Babe. I'll write 'em. Now you got me all nervous about what to say. I mean I can't mess this up."

"Aw Baby… Just tell me how much you love me."

"I guess that won't be too hard to do."

Talk about anxiety. I haven't written a word. It took me forever to write Jacob's poem. Well maybe I'll just wing it… And say what I feel at the moment?

"Hopefully it won't be too hard for ya. But don't stress yourself out about it. I love you. You can just say one sentence and it will mean the world to me. Hell… You can just say _I love you_ as a vow and will be the best words I could hear on the day I get married."

"Aww Ness."

He pulled me closer so he could kiss me.

"It will be the most amazing day… The day when you become my beautiful wife."

"Jacob… God you are just the sweetest man ever. Have I told you that I loved you today?"

"I'm pretty sure you did," he chuckled.

"Well I have to tell you again Mr. Black… I really love you," I breathed.

"I love you too Ms. Cullen... Soon to be Mrs. Black."

God I love hearing that. Me… with his last name.

"Hey… You said you were gonna show me the chapel we're getting married in."

"Yeah… I'll show you. I saved the website to my favorites."

Jacob clicked on the Chapel of Flowers and showed me the chapel and all of the places where we could take pictures around the building. It was really pretty. One area for pictures had a whole lot of round lights hanging from the ceiling. There was also a wall with water streaming down it. Wow… Our pictures are going to be so cute. Jacob told me that they also have Skype and our friends that aren't going to be there will be able to see us get married live. His sister Rebecca was really excited to hear about that. Mostly his family and friends will be watching since my family is in the dark about us getting married. I have a few friends that I can tell about it like Kevin and Chad. I can also let Linda from the dress shop know about it. She was really sweet. I have to remember to email her. I would have Facebooked her… But my mom checks to see who my friends are and may question why a thirty something Spanish woman just became my new friend. She may also have her job listed. Well after I get married I'll add her. I would like to stay in contact with her. Lord knows my life is going to be hectic in a week when everything blows up.

My eyes started misting and I rested my head on Jacob's chest. He started rubbing my back and held me for awhile. Time was flying by so fast because I wanted to stay with him. It was getting really late and close to the time my mom wants me home… _But I am home_. I really didn't want to go. I mean… I really wanted sleep beside Jacob tonight… My fiancé. Why is my mom doing this to me? I got out of the bed and put my shoes on. I ran my fingers through my hair to make it look like something. It was almost dry. It got a little wet in the shower from the steam. I really didn't want to try to explain why my hair was wet. I looked down at my hand and frowned. I had to take my engagement ring off. It almost killed me when I slid it off. Jacob walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed the back of my head then kissed my neck.

"It will be here waiting for you tomorrow Baby… Just like I will be."

"I know… It still doesn't take the pain away."

He turned me around to face him and gazed at me.

"Ness… In just a few days you will be my wife… And you won't have to be… Away from me. Hell ya never know. I may make you sick of me in a few weeks," he said playfully.

I softly chuckled.

"Hey… Do you want me to drive you home? Are you too tired?"

"No… I'm ok."

"I can get Eric to drive here and follow us. And don't say it will be too much trouble. He already agreed to help us out knowing that you have to go so far until you move in with me."

It would be nice to close my eyes for the next half an hour… But I don't wanna take Ava's husband from her. I'm sure they are busy doing something.

"I'm fine Jake." I sighed. "I don't mind driving home."

"You sure Baby?"

"Yeah."

Jacob walked me to my car and kissed me before I got in. He asked me to call him once I got home. I smiled at him… Trying to hide what my emotions really wanted to express. I wanted to break down and cry… But I kept my tears hidden. Once I drove away I allowed myself to cry. Very stupid of me… Since I had to see and it was dark as hell with no street lights. Once I got out of his view I stopped my car and tried to get myself together. I only took a few minutes then wiped my tears away. I didn't want my eyes to be red when I got home… So I just kept them closed for around six minutes. I sure hope there's no crazy people around here. This would be the perfect horror scene if this was a movie. I checked my mirror to see if my eyes cleared up. They were still a bit red. I wish I had some Visine or something. I could go to the pharmacy on my way home… But that's driving a little out of my way. I do want a piece of cake. Mmm… Cake and chocolate milk. Yup… I'm going to the pharmacy.

I arrived home with clear eyes and a half eaten piece a cake in my belly. I was still internally laughing at the store clerk. He looked at me like I was one of those kids who gets high. I guess my choices of items gave him the wrong impression. I think he thought I had the munchies and was trying to hide the evidence of me getting high with the Visine. Me on drugs… that's funny. My parents were in the living room watching Smallville. I'm sure my dad was forced to watch it with her. It looked like one of the earlier seasons… Tom Welling looked so young... And yummy.

"Hi Renesmee," my mom called out.

"Hey Honey," my dad said.

"Hey guys... What are yall doing a Smallville marathon?"

My dad rolled his eyes without my mom seeing.

"How many episodes has it been?"

"Too many," he muttered.

"Aw come on Edward… you know you love this show."

"I like it… Not love it. Especially four hours of it. I mean… You can watch some tomorrow Bella."

I smiled and shook my head.

"So did you and Nicole have fun today?" my dad asked.

"Yeah… We just hanged out. I can't wait to move though. I cleaned my future room some today... Made some space in the closets." _Lie number what?_

"Well you don't have to take all of your clothes… You can keep some here and just take what you really need. Summer is almost over… So you really don't have to pack a lot of summer clothes," my mother stated.

"I'll pack all my t-shirts. I can wear them all year if I wear a hoddie with them." _I just won't be able to fit them. My belly would be stretching them soon. _

I started to feel a little nauseous. Maybe mixing chocolate milk with spaghetti is not such a good idea. My stomach usually can take combinations like that. Well my body doesn't belong to myself anymore. This baby has taken over and is making me feel like… Like _I'm pregnant_.

"Well are you going to start packing soon? Don't wait 'til the last minute," my mother said.

"No… Not really. I'll get to it sometime before Thursday."

"I'll be in Seattle on Thursday for business… But I'll get Emmett to help with your TV and anything heavy next week," my dad said.

"Oh… That's ok. Tiffany's husband and Joe are going to help me with the heavy stuff." _Damnit… Why did I say Joe. Well maybe they won't catch on._

"Joe shouldn't really be lifting anything heavy. He's still limping from his accident," my dad said.

"Oh… I meant to say Kevin. Joe was just on the brain. Lisa and he are the cutest couple. They were hanging with us today."

"Oh... Ok."

I didn't want to explain that Nicole's new boyfriend Embry was helping… I don't know why? Maybe I thought mom would make some type of connection to how they met and why I never want to be home at night anymore. We never hung out with the Quileute's before… Now all of a sudden some show up at my door to help me move. Mom knows that Jacob is attractive and I have a crush on him. If I have too… I'll just explain that Embry is one of Eric's friends… Which isn't a lie. And that he helped at the last minute because Kevin was busy.

"They seem to be serious now… Right?" my mother asked.

"Well… They have been together since Joe's accident."

The sick feeling in my stomach just kicked up a notch. My mouth started to water and I knew I couldn't play it off any longer that I didn't feel well. I had to tactfully make my way upstairs to my room. My stomach felt like I was on a roller coaster… And it wasn't gonna be pretty in a few seconds. "Well… I have to pee. Have fun watching Smallville. I think this is the episode where he finds out he has heat vision or whatever you call it." I rushed up the steps to my bedroom. Matt opened his door as I passed him by. My hand was covering my mouth and I was already about to gag. "Nessie?" He followed me in my room being nosy. Well he probably was just worried. As soon as I went in my bathroom, I closed the door and threw up in the toilet. Hopefully the TV was too loud for them to hear downstairs. Matt opened the door and walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Are you ok?" I gave him an uncertain look then leaned over the toilet again. I gaged again and said by bye to my chocolate milk and cake.

"Damn Nessie… You still throwing up. You think you have the flu or something?"

"I'm ok," I groaned.

"Well… You don't look it." He looked me up and down and it looked like a light bulb went off in his brain. "You're pregnant aren't you? Don't lie to me Nessie. I know you've been… Uhh... Ya know."

"No Matt… I'm not pregnant," I lied.

"How do you know? God this is just like my friend's sister… Pregnant in college."

"Shut up Matt… I'm not pregnant… Ok. I just ate something that didn't agree with me."

Matt smirked at me like he didn't believe me.

"You and Jacob… Yall use… Protection right?" he said cringing at the topic.

"Yeah Matt. God just drop it will ya."

"Oooh kaay. I take it you don't want me telling mom and dad that you just threw up… Huh?"

"Can you not."

"Hmm… You just gave me proof that you're pregnant. Why wouldn't you want Mom to know you're sick? You love the attention she gives you 'cause she goes all out."

"I'm not... Stop saying that."

I didn't want Matt to know. He would spill everything… Even if he was totally quiet about it.

"Ok… I'll let you live in denial for awhile. How's the weather there?"

"Shut up Matt."

"Ahhh… Look at that. Hormones changing and everything."

"Seriously Matt… I don't need this. I don't feel well. Just leave my room please. Isn't there some gamer waiting for you to come back on line or something?"

"Maybe… But that's not the point."

"I just wanna lie down. Bye Matt Cullen."

"Ok… _Nessie_."

"Why you have to say my name like that?"

"Why you gotta lie to me? Oh my fault… You just don't _know_ your boyfriend knocked you up yet. Ok… I won't take it as personal. You just don't know yet. I think you should take a test to find out."

"God Matt… Will you just leave please."

I started to feel sick again and gaged then threw up. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to put some water on my face. "Ok… I'll let you be," he said then started shaking his head. "Teen pregnancy is on the rise in Washington," he muttered. Matt walked out of my room and closed my bedroom door behind him.

I washed my face and put my pajamas on. I wasn't sure if I could take the Mylanta so I just sipped on one of the bottles of water I had in my room. I called Jacob and whispered just in case my brother had a cup on the wall… Or knowing him he has some type of spy gear gadget.

"Hey Baby… You made it home ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I just threw up."

"Aw."

"Maybe it's my fault. I went to the pharmacy before I went home and bought cake and chocolate milk."

"Hmm… Well do you feel any better?"

"A little bit… But my brother is stalking me. He was there when I threw up and he accused me of being pregnant."

"Oh… Did you tell him?"

"No… I'll wait til after."

"After we're married."

"Yeah… I don't need my family finding out. That shit would be crazy enough. I don't feel like being _that_ stressed out."

"Well your brother has a way of interrogating people. He just may get it outta you."

"Well he walked out of my room believing that I was pregnant and just didn't know for a fact that I was. He asked me to take a pregnancy test to find out."

"Your brother is really smart. I'm sure he knows… Just trying to give you some time to tell them. Do you think he would tell your parents?"

"No… He doesn't want to see me dead."

"Well… Try not to stress about it. How… How was your mother when you got home?"

"She was normal. She was watching old seasons of Smallville when I got in. We both love that show… My dad not so much. She held him captive in the living room with her to watch it."

"See… I told ya she was just trying to use her power."

"Yeah… Sucks though. I wanna be with you tonight."

"I know Baby. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to the shop in the morning… Maybe longer depending if I can get Eric to watch over the shop. My dad is busy tomorrow and won't be there all day."

I talked to Jacob for about an hour. He told me more about his teen age years. We talked on the phone until my words started to slur. I was so tired... But I wanted to hear his voice for as long as I could. Jacob told me to go to bed and that he would see me tomorrow. I groaned like a baby... But knew he was right. I needed to get some rest… Or at least try. I'm sure I would wake up shortly when my body realizes that he's not next to me. We said good night and told each other that we loved each other.

I hugged my pillow and noticed the light pressure that was no longer on my finger. My ring was in La Push… Where I should be… Where I will be soon. My _soul _was in La Push. I felt like a shell of a person waiting to be reunited with my soul mate… The love of my life. I'm not saying that I'm nothing without him. I love myself and know that I'm valuable. I'm so much _more _when I'm with him. He's my family too and I want to be by his side. I can't wait to see my reflection in his sleepy brown eyes again… To have him touch me with his big hands and hold me in his muscular arms. I can't wait to breathe in his breath and listen to his heartbeat by resting my head on his chest as he holds me. I love Jacob's face… But it will haunt me tonight because it will keep me awake. It also will soothe me and keep me sane. Jacob belongs to me and the realization of that can be overwhelming at times. He's like a nightmare and dream all rolled up in one. It kills me to be away from him for a long period of time. I need to be with my fiancé. Time is keeping me away from his embrace. How I wish time would be my friend for once and bring me to the day when I stand in his presence and vow my love for him for eternity. Yes time… Please be my friend and bring me closer to the man I love… The man that loves me. I squeezed my pillow tighter hoping it would make me feel more secure... But nothing… Absolutely nothing can take the place of my Jacob.


	22. Chapter 22

I was really tired and I knew I couldn't stay in the bed all day at home. I basically was up all night with my stomach feeling like crap. I really wasn't in the mood for Matt's interrogations. He was dead on about guessing that I was pregnant… But I couldn't tell him yet. I don't need the extra stress with my family finding that out. I'll have enough stress to deal with when we get back from Vegas. I got in my car and headed for La Push. I couldn't wait to put my engagement ring back on my finger. It sucks that I can't wear it all of the time… But after we get married it will stay where it belongs. Nicole was at work and Ava was busy doing something with Eric today. I wanted a place to crash so I could sleep peacefully. And Jacob's was the perfect place to be. His bed smells like him and I'm pretty sure that would help me go to sleep. Plus he has one of the most comfortable beds in the world. He was at the shop today seeing over everything and Billy was staying home today. I was so tired that when I got in the house I just took off my clothes and got in the bed. I didn't even bother texting him that I was here. He would see my car parked in front of his house. I'll text him once I wake up. I know he's really busy today at the shop.

I slid on my engagement ring and got comfortable in his bed. His pillows smelled so good. They smelled like him and it was kinda turning me on. I quickly fell asleep dreaming of him... And it was a nice dream too. I'm not sure how long I was knocked out but the shrill of Jacob's house phone woke me up. If Jake was calling me he would call my cell phone so I didn't bother answering it. I heard a woman's voice. I recognized it right away and I sat straight up in the bed... It was Leah and she was crying.

"_Jacob… I've been trying to call you… But you won't answer your cell phone. Please call me back. I'm so sorry about trying to hit Nessie. But I don't want her to have you. You belong to me… You just don't know it or you can't see it. I love you. We were together for four years Baby… Please don't marry her... Please. You don't know her… you're making a big mistake. I hope you're not rushing into this to get back at me. I didn't sleep with that guy. I can admit I put you through hell… But I'm working on myself. I can change for the better… Just please give me a chance. I know you told me to stay the hell away from you and that you're not in love with me. I… I just want to talk to you. You never even talked about marriage with me and seven months later you're vowing your love… To a stranger. I just don't get it. Please call me." _

I looked at the phone as if it were going to do something. I stared at it too long actually. I assume Jacob is not answering her calls when she's calling his cell phone. Should I call him to let him know about his message? Or will that upset him at work? Oh I'm getting a headache. Shit. I lay back down and held my head in my hands. I started crying which didn't help my headache. I actually cried myself back to sleep... So I didn't have a chance to call Jacob. Then I was awakened by his phone again. I looked at my cell phone to make sure no one was trying to call me and I missed their call... Nothing. The voice mail came on and it was Leah again. This time her cries were completely different.

"_She's fucking pregnant! Oh my God… Don't do this to me! You got that bitch pregnant. You wouldn't even fuck me without a condom and this bitch is pregnant. Fuck you Jacob! And your fat bitch too! I… I hope she has a miscarriage and fucking breaks your heart. Ahhh!" _

Click.

I got out of the bed and put my clothes back on and called Jacob on his house phone since it was closer. There was a chance that she could go to the shop I guess and confront him. She sounded so mad that I was pregnant.

"_Jake." _

"Hey Ness… You're at my house. What's up Baby?"

"Jake... Has Leah been calling you all day?"

"Yeah... I just send her number straight to voice mail... Why?"  
"Well… I was taking a nap and she called two times leaving messages. She's… upset."

"Oh... Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. She's _really_ hysterical though."

"I'm coming home now. I'm actually only about five minutes away... Don't go anywhere."

"Oh."

Thank God he's nearby.

"Um... Jake..."

"Yes?"

"She knows I'm pregnant and she was yelling fuck you and me… And crazy stuff. She said she wishes that I would have a miscarriage."

"Damnit… Ok. I'll be home soon. Just stay there ok."

"You… You think she would want to do something to me?"

"No… No Baby." He didn't sound so sure.

"Jacob?"

"Ness I'm almost there ok."

"Ok."

I heard a car screech to a halt. I knew it couldn't be Jacob since he said he was five minutes away and it sounded nothing like his truck… So I got extremely scared. I looked out the window and I saw a dusty Ford Focus. Inside I saw Leah and she looked pissed.

"Jake… Leah's here!"

"Fuck."

Oh my God… Is this chick crazy enough to try to hurt me? I mean I know she wanted to hit me the other day… Just because I was Jacob's fiancé. Now that she knows that I'm pregnant… Would she _still _want to hurt me? She got out of the car and looked at my car then she looked up at the house. She walked up to the porch with her hands balled up. Leah started banging on the door.

"I know you're in here bitch... Isn't that your car!"

"Don't open the door Ness… I'll be there in a minute."

"What kind of name is Nessie anyway fucking way… You fucking freak! Come the fuck out and face me you scared little bitch."

Leah walked back to her car and opened her hatch back and pulled out a _bat_. "Jake… I'm calling the cops she has a bat." I hung up the phone. I probably scarred him to death… but I had to call the cops. I should have kept him on and used the three-way but I panicked. I called 911 then dashed to my cell phone to call him back. They both picked up at the same time.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Ness, are you ok?"

"My boyfriend's ex- girlfriend is outside our house and she has a bat."

I heard a loud smashing noise. It sounded like she was smashing the potted plants on the porch. What the fuck!

"Ness what's going on!" Jacob yelled.

"She's smashing your pots on your porch."

"What's your address Mam?"

I gave him Jake's address and I started to feel sick like I was about to throw up.

"I'll be there soon Baby," Jake said nervously.

"We'll send the police right away."

"Please hurry… I'm pregnant and she's upset that he's marring me instead of her."

I started to sob into the phone. I had one in each of my trembling hands.

"Stay on the line with me Miss."

"Ok."

"They should be there shortly."

"Nessie."

"Yes."

"I love you… I'm so sorry."

"I love you too."

"Is someone with you Mam?"

"No… I'm also on the phone with my boyfriend."

I felt myself gagging and I dropped both phones and threw up on the floor. Then I heard her bat beating on the door. "Ness... Ness!" Jacob yelled. I was still gagging and couldn't really talk. I coughed a few times and picked up my cell phone.

"Jake," I croaked out.

"God Baby… I'll be there real soon. I'm so sorry about this."

I heard the dispatch on the phone yelling Mam. I picked up the phone and told them that I just threw up. My hands were shaking and none of this felt ok. I had no clue of what Leah was capable of… Or how crazy she is.

"The police are on their way Mam. Mam can you tell me your name?"

"She's hitting the door with the bat," I cried out.

"Mam… Can you lock yourself in a room?"

"Oh... ok," I said nervously.

"He's mine… You can't have him!" Leah yelled on the porch. "What did you get pregnant on _purpose_ to trap him into marring you?!"

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I dropped my cell phone again. This time the battery popped out. _Fuck_.

"Mam… Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"What's your name Mam?"

"Renesmee Cullen," I said quickly.

All of a sudden I heard glass breaking. It sounded like she broke the living room window.

"Nooo!" I yelled out."

"What's happening Mam?"

"She broke the window," I sobbed into the phone.

I heard sirens coming closer. Thank God the cops are almost here. I glanced around the bathroom to look for something to help protect myself if she got through the bathroom door. There has to be scissors in here or something. God I hope Jacob cuts his own hair. I scrambled through the draws and found a small pair of sheers. I looked at the floor and saw my phone scattered. Jacob's probably trying to call me back. I was praying all of the things Matt showed me about self-defense would actually work with me trying them. I never had to really use them on anyone but him… And I never tried to hurt him or hit him hard. The sound of the siren sounded like it was right in front of the house and I heard breaks screech. Then I heard some muffled yelling.

"They're here," I told the dispatch.

"Are you ok Mam?"

"Y... Yes," I cried. "Thank you."

I heard Leah screaming. I couldn't really make out what she was saying. Then I heard her scream _Jacob_. I was kinda scared to leave the bathroom. I heard another siren grow closer from the distance and figured it would be safe to leave the bathroom. I unlocked the door slowly and walked outside to the living room. My entire body was trembling out of fear. There was glass all over the living room floor. I didn't have any shoes on so I froze fearing that I would get cut. I went in Jacob's bedroom and put my shoes on. When I came back in the living room I heard another car quickly drive up. It sounded like Jacob's truck. I ran to the door and opened it. Leah was in handcuffs squirming screaming hateful things. She went crazy when her eyes locked onto me. "Bitch… Fucking bitch. He's mine! Let me go. Shit let me go!" Jacob ran up to the porch and hugged me.

"God Nessie... Are you ok?"

"Yes," I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Baby. I'm so sorry?"

Jacob squeezed me tighter than usual. It almost hurt... But I needed him to hold me. My God I was so scared. I didn't know what she was going to do.

"Jacob… We'll bring her to the station. We just need you to fill out some paper work tonight or tomorrow." _What… The cop knows him? _ "No matter what… She's getting charged for aggravated assault against an officer of the law. Unless someone bails her out… She'll be in jail for a while until the hearing. I assume you're pressing charges too?"

"Yes... Definitely pressing charges," Jacob said with his voice choking.

"Mam… Are you ok?" the cop asked.

"Um… Yes… I'm fine."

The cop looked around the porch and sighed.

"She did a lot of damage here. We're lucky she didn't get in the house."

One of the other cops was leading Leah into the back seat of the police cruiser.

"Ahhh! I hate you. I hate you Jacob! And your fucking precious _Nessie_." She spit on the ground. "I hope you fucking have a miscarriage white bitch!" The cop shoved her in the backseat and slammed the door. Leah started screaming at the top of her lungs. I started crying again and buried my head in Jacob's chest.

"We can get the ball rolling with the restraining order attorney," the cop said.

"Thanks man… Who knew Leah would get this crazy," Jacob said with his voice trembling.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the cop asked.

"Yes Nessie's my fiancé." Jacob kissed the top of my head.

My Lord he's telling a cop that he's engaged to a minor… What is his problem? The cop looked like he was white and Native. Maybe he knew of the Quileute culture?

"Wow… You're getting married Jake." Jacob held my head and gazed at me with his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so happy that you're ok Baby. I was so scared." The cruiser with Leah drove off and I glanced over to watch it drive away. I hope that's the last time I see her. Probably won't be but I can wish. "Baby… You're not hurt are you?" Jacob asked. I turned my attention away from the red tail lights of the cop's car and looked up at him.

"I'm ok." He looked down at my stomach.

"How do you feel… Are you still nauseous?"

"Um…" I couldn't really think right now.

Jacob held me in his arms again and rocked me back and forth. "Mam… Are you ok? Do you need medical attention?" the cop asked. Jacob pulled away from me and looked at me. I turned to the cop and shook my head no.

"Ness… I want you to meet Officer Blackwater. He's a good friend of Billy's."

"Hi," I said faintly.

"Yeah... As you can see Leah's pissed about me getting married."

"Well I'm glad that you and Leah are no longer together. I couldn't understand why you were with her. Your father was so _worried _about you."

"I'm fine now… The love of my life is standing right here."

"The dispatch said that you were pregnant? Congratulations Jake."

"Thanks man."

"Man I was so frantic to hear that it was your address. I'm glad I didn't hit anyone. I came as quickly as I possibly could."

"Thank you… I didn't think I would make it in time. All crazy shit was running through my head."

It started raining and Jacob led me in the house. There were pieces of shattered pottery and glass all over the porch. Damn… She really fucked his house up… Our house. What the hell is wrong with her? Officer Blackwater took pictures of all of the damage Leah did to Jacob's porch. Jacob sat me down on the couch and just held me. I really didn't want him to let me go. I was still a nervous wreck... My hands were even trembling. Officer Blackwater explained that he would try to get a restraining order for the both of us. Jacob told him that my father didn't know about our engagement because of my age. The officer was understanding about not getting my parents involved. He reassured us the Jacob's restraining order would be processed and most likely granted. Jacob called his father Billy and he came within fifteen minutes with Jake's cousin Quil. Billy hugged me tightly as soon as he saw me. Quil hugged me too and looked at the broken window in amazement.

"I knew she was crazy Jake," he said.

"I'm just glad Ness wasn't hurt," Jacob said. "I don't know what I would do if Nessie got hurt."

Jacob glanced at Mr. Blackwater and pressed his lips in a line. I read the expression on his face… and he looked even more furious.

"She's not worth it," Mr. Blackwater said. "Jake calm down and take care of Nessie."

Jacob looked like he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and turned to me and kissed me.

"I love you Nessie. I'm so sorry that Leah did this."

"I love you too. And don't apologize for her… You can't control her actions."

Billy and Quil helped clean up the debris while Jacob held me. Billy even cleaned up my throw up. Then they both went to the home improvement store to get some ply wood for the window. The curtains were getting wet by the rain and the living room smelled like wet linen. Well that might just be what I smell since my senses are all out of whack. Mr. Blackwater hugged Jacob and also gave me a hug.

"I'm happy for you two," he said.

"Thanks," Jacob replied.

"Stop by tomorrow so I can give you the status on everything. Leah will be sleeping in jail tonight and many more nights if I get my way. I can make a few things happen to delay any bail. Officer Baily and I got your back. Ya know she tried to attack us. Thank God we're not trigger happy." _That would have been just awful if Leah was shot. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Well… Unless she was trying to kill me and my baby. _"I would hate to break Sue's heart like that. She's been through so much with loosing Harry," he said somberly.

"Yeah… All of this… is just fucked up," Jacob said.

"So Leah may be in jail for a while?" I asked softly.

"Yes," Mr. Blackwater answered.

Jacob sighed.

"This shit is so crazy. I can't believe she did this. I mean what the fuck did she think she was gonna do?" Jake said angrily.

"She said on the answering machine that she wished I had a miscarriage."

"Wait a minute… Are you saying that you have a recording of her threating you?" Mr. Blackwater asked.

"Um hum."

"Do you mind if we use it for evidence?"

"No," I muttered.

"No… I don't mind," Jacob said clearly.

Jacob got up and showed him the phone. I was cold from the window being broken… But I'm sure my shakes were from my nerves being rattled. Jacob talked to Mr. Blackwater for a few minutes. I couldn't really pay attention to what they were saying. I was thinking of how much I wanted to tell my mom and dad about this. But I think I should just wait until after I'm married. From what Mr. Blalckwater says… she will be in jail for a few days… Maybe more. So why give them something extra to freak about? Jake and Mr. Blackwater walked back into the living room.

"Ok… Thank you for _everything,_" Jacob said.

"No problem… You're like a son to me Jacob."

Mr. Blackwater left and Jacob took me in the bedroom because it was getting chilly in the living room. He lay down beside me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Sweetheart… do you need me to get you anything?"  
"No… I'm fine. Just still a little shaken up."

"Baby… What happened when you hung up on me?"

"I didn't… My phone dropped and broke. Well I think it may be broke. It's on the bathroom floor; the battery was knocked out."

"Oh… I had no clue of what happened. I thought the worst and almost crashed my truck."

"Oh Jake."

Jacob kissed me so passionately it almost took me off guard. He kissed me like he didn't see me in years… Or kissed me like he thought my well-being was in jeopardy.

"God Ness… I love you so much," he breathed.

"I was so scared for the baby Jake. I thought she was going to hit me... Or… Or…"

"Ness... I would be in jail for murder charges if she thinks of putting a finger on you."

"Jake."

"If anyone…"

I kissed him to no longer hear him speak of hurting someone… Even though I knew he was capable of doing it. I just wanted it to be me and Jacob in this bed. I was really trying to push the thought of Leah far away. At least for a few moments so I could gain my sanity back. Jacob pressed his body against me while he kissed me. I started to softly cry but eagerly gripped his hair and bucked my hips into his erection. "I love you… I love you Jake," I breathed. Jacob hungrily grabbed at my body pushing his hips into me with more force. He was grinding me so hard that the inseam in my jeans was hurting my clit. I moaned and panted until he made me come. "I love... I… I Love," I stuttered. I couldn't really get it out because my body was going in to orgasmic spasms. "I know… I know Baby," Jacob breathed in my ear. I continued jumping every few seconds because I was so sensitive. "Oh God… Oh my God… Jake," I said softly. Jacob softly kissed my temple and started rubbing my hair. "Rest Baby," he whispered in my ear. I had no choice but to close my eyes and fall to sleep. I was so tired… Physically and emotionally. I turned to my side and Jacob molded himself to my body. It only took a few minutes for me to lose all consciousness.

***oooOOOooo***

I was starting to wake up because I heard more noise in the house. Our bedroom door creaked open and I opened my eyes. Jake was standing in the door way.

"Baby… Billy and Quil are back. You're going to hear some banging for a few minutes ok."

"Ok," I said half sleep.

"Here's you cell phone. It's not broken… I just had to put the battery back in."

"Oh… Thanks."

"I talked to Nicole when you were asleep and told her that you were ok. She's really worried about you... Can you please call her. Ava and Kim were freaking out too."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to the living room ok."

"Ok."

I looked at the time on my cell and it was 8:28. Man I didn't realize the day had gone by so fast. I had a lot of missed calls. Kim, Lisa, Dawn, Ava and Nicole texted me a few times. Everyone asked me if I was ok. I texed them all back that I was and was still at Jacob's. I told them that I would talk to them when I was up for talking... because I was really tired. But I had to call Nicole so she wouldn't worry herself to death. I filled her in on the details of what happened. But Jacob told her mostly everything. She was really angry and started naming people she knew that would break Leah's bones as a favor. But I didn't want that. I just wanted all of this to be over. Sure I wouldn't mind someone kicking her ass... But she's just a little crazy. She needs help and to calm down and just accept that Jacob and I are together. Nothing can change the way we love each other; she can flip out all she wants. I'm the one that's going to marry him and be the mother of his children. I kinda feel sorry for the crazy bitch. She has no chance in hell to get Jacob… So all of this hissy fit was for nothing. Now she's arrested. Wow… I guess if I lost Jake I'll be the looney toon too?

Nicole wanted to see me right away. I told her that I had a headache but she could come over Jake's if she wanted to. I don't think I could stop her even if I said no. The noise in the living room wasn't helping my head. They finished boarding up the window and Jacob came back into the bed room. I told him that Nicole and Embry were stopping by soon. I was so tired but I really wanted to see Nicole. "Baby… Do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast… so I should be hungry. My stomach felt tight due to my nerves so my appetite wasn't at its best.

"I really don't have the appetite to eat now Jacob. I'll try later ok."

"Ok Sweetheart. But try to drink something healthy like orange juice."

"Ok."

"Maybe a banana mixed in it like a smoothie?"

"That sounds good."

Jacob kissed me on my forehead and told me that he was going to go say bye to Billy and Quil. A few minutes later I heard the blender turn on. I squinted my eyes because it made my head hurt a little bit more. But when the blender stopped the sharp pain went away. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to pee. My panties were soaked from when I came so I washed up and put a new pair on and slid into one of Jacob's humongous T-shirts. I really didn't feel like going home tonight. I wanted to stay here with Jacob. I'll find some type of excuse to stay out tonight. Hell… I'll even risk getting in trouble. No way am I not going to be near Jacob tonight. I won't be able to sleep if I'm not... I need him... Now more than ever.

I walked in the living room and Jake gently smiled at me. I glanced at the wood on the widow and got a fresh image of Leah freaking out trying to get in.

"Baby… You can drink this in the bedroom. It's a little chilly in here. I don't want you catching a cold."

"Ok… But Nicole and Embry will be here soon."

"They can sit on the chairs in the bedroom."

"Oh."

He handed me the glass and I took a sip.

"Mmm… This is good. What did you put in this?"

"Oh… A banana, some honey, and a scoop of protein powder… So you can try to get some protein in ya."

"Thank you Jacob."

He kissed me on my forehead and led me back into the bedroom.

"Don't worry about the window… I'm getting a new one installed tomorrow."

"Oh."

I lay back down in the bed and started to slowly sip the concoction that he made for me. I hope it stays down... Our baby really needs this. I drank half of it and put it on the night stand.

"Just lay still to give it a chance to stay down… ok," Jacob said sounding worried.

"Ok."

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I hope that's Nicole and Embry. "I'll be right back. That's probably them." Jacob walked to the door and I heard Nicole murmur. Was she crying?

"She's ok… She's in the bedroom," I heard Jacob say.

"Damn Jake… Leah has lost it. This shit is crazy. How long is she gonna be in jail?" Embry said.

I heard quick footsteps as Nicole rushed down the hallway. "May," she cried out once she reached the door. I gently smiled hoping it would calm her to know that I was ok. She rushed inside and gave me a hug. "I'm ok Nicole… Really I am." I don't know how much of that is true. I would feel so much better if we lived in another state right now... Or if she was locked up in jail or a loony bin forever.

"Wow this is crazy May. You really should tell your parents what happened."

"What… Are you crazy… They would kill me. If they don't have to know about this it's for the better... At least for now. I can let them know later. I'll tell them later after we're married… ok. I promise."

Embry took a seat on one of the bedroom chairs and Jacob stood at the door. Jacob shifted his weight then took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Well I'm glad nothing happened to you Ness," Embry said. "Jake would have been in a fucked up situation… Trying to kill her."

"Including me," Nicole added.

"Guys… You're making me feel like I'm in an episode of the Soprano's or Sons… please stop."

Jacob looked down on the floor than looked back up at me. His expression looked so sad for a brief moment.

"Well, I'm glad no one's going to jail for me," I said trying to be light hearted.

"Jail? You doubt my skills. I'm a Jedi Master… remember," Nicole said smiling.

Nicole looked over at the night stand at my smoothie.

"Ahh… What is this?"

"Something Jacob made for me with protein powder in it. It's actually good. It has bananas and honey in it."

"Oh… Thanks for taking care of my girl… And my little God daughter," Nicole said smiling at Jacob.

"_Girl_… Nessie's having a boy," Embry said. "I need a little rug rat to play rough with… I can't do that with a girl."

Nicole squinted her eyes at Embry.

"I just want it to be healthy guys... That's all. I'm having more than one… So you probably will get a chance to scrape up my son Em. Just know that I would kick your ass every time I see a mark on him."

"Ok… I'm pre-warned," Embry chuckled.

"Do you still have a headache?" Nicole asked.

"Just a little."

She started rubbing my forehead and it felt so good. She was going to make me fall asleep if she kept it up. Jacob started to rub my feet from the foot of the bed.

"Guys… I appreciate it… But you're starting to make me feel like I'm in a threesome." Nicole laughed. "I'm sorry… Just that Jacob's touch always makes me horny. I can't have you touching me when I'm horny."

"Ok… Well one of us will have to stop touching you. Who is it gonna be?" Nicole said.

"Gosh… You're gonna make me choose?"

Jacob chuckled. He was kinda quiet since they came so I figured he was in deep thought about what happened. Of course I was gonna pick him. My poor Baby looked so worried.

"I chose you Pikachu," I said looking at Jacob. I have no clue if he ever watched Pokémon before. I use to watch that cartoon as a kid. Jacob smiled and licked his tongue at Nicole.

"Ok… You beat me out. But if she was bi… I would have a fighting chance."

"Whatever," Jacob said playfully.

"Nicole… I want to spend the night over Jacob's tonight. Can I use your cell phone to call my mom and tell her that I would like to stay at your house… 'cause I have a headache?"

"Sure."

"I'll tell her I have a migraine and can't drive. I'm sure she will understand… At least hope that she will."

Nicole handed me her cell phone. I figured it may help if I called from her phone.

"Hi Nicole."

"No it's me Mom... my phone needs to be charged."

"Oh Hi Renesmee. What's wrong Honey? You sound terrible."

"Oh… I just have a migraine. Is it ok if I spend the night over Nicole's I really feel like crap and don't feel like driving… Plus I took some of my medicine and I'm starting to feel a little woozy?"

"Oh… Um… Sure. Ok… Well I hope you feel better. Go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Mom… I love you."

"Oh… I love you too."

Wow... She didn't even sound like she questioned if I was sick or not. She believed that I have a migraine... Which is almost not a lie. I feel like crap. My headache just hasn't reached that level yet.

"Man Jake… What are you gonna do when your daughter ask you if she can spend the night over someone's house?" Embry said.

"She's _not_. Her friends will have to stay at our house. I ain't playing that shit."

"Ahh… look how the tables will turn," Embry said wide eyed.

"Well… We will trust our daughter and definitely know who she likes. She will be born in La Push and considered a Quileute. So technically when she's Nessie's age she will be considered an adult. I just want to raise her having good judgment," Jacob stated.

"Ok Jake," Embry said.

"Wow… He sounds like a daddy already," Nicole said.

"My father raised me well," Jacob said with confidence.

"I know he did," Embry and I said at the same time.

Jacob smiled at looked at me lovingly. My heart melted and I wanted to kiss him but he was too far away; at the foot of the bed.

"Oh God… They're giving each other that look again. I'll see you tomorrow May. We have that…"

Jacob looked at her wondering why she stopped short. Nicole smiled and tried to play it off. It's not really going to be that much of a secret. It's not like I can keep Jake from seeing me naked until our honeymoon. At one point he will see that I got all of my hair waxed off... Though I would be a challenge to not have sex till Friday.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"If May still feels like going… It will be a surprise… For the both of you I guess."

The _both_ of them? Did Nicole have sex with Embry and didn't tell me yet! I looked at Nicole a bit confused and she flashed her white teeth at me. "Not what you're thinking," she quickly said.

"What the hell are you guys doing tomorrow?" Embry asked.

Nicole got off of the bed and walked over to him pulling him up out of the chair.

"Don't worry Em… I'm pretty sure you'll like it," Nicole said as she kissed his cheek.

Jacob and Embry both had confused looks on their faces. Nicole walked back over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You have a good night's rest… Ok May. I love you Honey."

"I love you too Nick."

"Yeah Nessie... I'll probably see you tomorrow. I don't let this one out of my sight that much anymore," Embry said hugging Nicole's waist.

"I'm glad that yall like each other," I said smiling trying to hide how seriously happy I was for Nicole.

"Ehhh… I guess I like him," Nicole teased.

"Woman… You know you want me. But I don't mind 'cause I want you too."

"Damn Em… it's like that huh?" Jacob said.

"Yall won't be the only ones making babies in the next few years." Nicole and my eyes both widened at the same time in shock. "I'm not letting you go Nicky so just deal with that," Embry said.

_Well damn. _Mypussy clinched for her. I can't imagine what her body just did. Nicole looked flustered and smiled.

"Wow," I said.

"Wa… Well… May... Um... Umm… I guess I'll see you tomorrow Honey," she stammered.

"Ok guys... I love you both," I said.

"We love you too," Embry said. "You're my fam Nessie. Please know that I'll do anything for you… The both of you… And you too Nick."

Nicole still looked a bit dazed as they walked out of the bedroom. Jacob walked them both to the door. I took another sip of my smoothie and got under the covers and hugged my pillow. Jacob shortly came back in and took off his clothes and got under the covers with me. He kissed me on my neck and I let out a soft moan.

"Sweetheart, I love you."

"Mmm… I love you too Jake."

Today's events were flashing quickly in my head but I tried my best to not let it change my mood. Leah's crazy and bitter. I'm happy and in love with one of the greatest men in the world. Let's just leave it at that.

"I'm glad you picked me," he whispered in my ear.

"You watched Pokémon?"

"Of course I did."

"Weren't you a bit old to be watching it?"

"No comment… Now go to sleep Love and get some rest."

Jacob started softly kissing my neck over and over. My body quickly reacted heating up. I moaned softly as he gripped my hair as he kissed my mouth. His kisses traveled back down to my neck.

"Jake… Do you really want me to go to sleep," I breathed.

He got on top of me and gazed in my eyes. "No… I wanna make love to my future wife," he said softly.

Tears rushed to my eyes as he reached down and slid down my panties. He gently pulled them off my ankles. He kissed up my body and passionately kissed my mouth. I started to mummer. Today was the craziest day in my life. I was still so scared even though she was locked behind bars.

"I'm so sorry Baby," he breathed with his voice trembling.

"Jacob."

"Yes Baby," he said with his voice thick of emotion.

I started panting. I couldn't really put my thoughts into words.

"I'm never gonna let her hurt you Baby," he said.

I wanted to believe him. But what would have happened if the cops didn't come or if Jacob arrived a minute later?

"You can't promise that Jake," I said weakly.

"Yes I can," he said adamantly.

Jacob started kissing me again and slid inside me. I gasped as he entered my body.

"Mmm," I moaned in broken breaths. He slowly made love to me while I still softly cried... But he felt so beautiful. Such a contrast to where my head was. I tried my best to only concentrate on him making love to me… But my mind wondered and thought of Leah and her senseless act of thrashing out on us. She can't have Jacob because he is mine. She can't ever kiss his lips again because his lips belong to me. She will never have his child because his children will only grow from my womb. She will never have his love… because he's in love with me. Me… I'm the one that he loves. I'm the one that he would kill for. No… She can't have him… No.

"No… No… No," I softly moaned as he rhythmically moved inside me. My thoughts became vocal without me realizing it.

"No what Baby… you don't want me?" he said sounding hurt.

"Of course I want you Jake," I breathed. "I was just saying no… to the idea of someone thinking they can have you."

He pushed deeper inside me and I moaned.

"She can't have me Baby. I belong to you… Until the day I die," he groaned in my ear.

Jacob continued to make love to me as my tears continued to fall. I wanted to be blissfully happy with Jake and I fear that Leah will be the thorn in my side. I hate Leah for that. I hate her for putting this fear in my heart. My head felt like it was spinning. I needed Jacob more than ever. I felt so vulnerable… I needed him to protect me... To love me.

"I love you Jake," I cried.

"You know I love you too Baby. I promise… I promise I will make this right."

I murmured.

"Please don't think of leaving," he breathed.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I hope this… doesn't scare you away from being with me."

"No," moaned.

"I need us to be together Ness."

"I'm not leaving Jake… I love you," I moaned as he started pumping faster.

"Please don't," he said almost sounding like he was crying.

"Oooh Jake… Oohh."

"Ahh… Ness… I love you Baby. I was so scared."

His voice broke off and I felt the wetness from the tears in his eyes. Jacob sobbed and it made me cry more. He started pumping deeper. I don't know if he was channeling his anger through sex but it was starting to hurt.

"I can't lose you… I can't lose you Baby."

"Ooh Jake… Oh my God... Oww… Owww… _Stop_."

Jake continued gripping at my body. It was hurting too much. I didn't even think he was aware of what he was doing; he was overly emotional. "Oww Jake... pain… PAIN," I yelled. He stopped and broke down and cried and squeezed me tightly.

"It's ok Jake… We're gonna be ok Baby," I said while rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry Baby. I'm… so sorry."

"Please stop apologizing."

"This… This could be my fault. If I left her years ago like I should have… She could be obsessing over some other guy by now."

"Jacob."

I started kissing him softly everywhere on his face. It broke my heart to see him cry. Why did Leah have to do this to us?

"I love you Ness," he said calmly.

"I love you too. Ja… Jacob I don't feel safe with her. I…"

"Don't worry Honey."

"How can you tell me not to worry? You're a 6 ft. 6 man… You can't begin to know how scared I was. I had no idea of what she was going to do," I cried.

"Baby I know you were scared… And I swear I will kill her before I let her put a hand on you. I can't even think about anyone hurting you Ness. I'm so fucking sorry. I want you to feel safe again Baby. God it's killing me that you had to go through this. Sweetheart, I love you so much."

"Jacob."

Jacob kissed me passionately and I tasted the tears on his lips. He pressed his dick up against me and I let out a weird moan that had to tone of sadness to it. "Make love to me please," I said with my voice trembling. I need you... I need you Jacob." I know that sex helps with my headaches. I was hoping that it would also help dull the pain and silence the confusion that was blaring in all different forms in my head. Maybe use it as a vice to help me let go. Jacob pushed himself inside me and groaned. He started sucking on my neck and it felt really good. I didn't even care if he left a passion mark… That's the least of my worries. Hopefully Leah will be in jail for a long time. Hopefully she will be out of our lives so we can live ours. I gripped Jacob's shoulders tightly as he began to pumped faster. I quickly felt myself about to orgasm. Hopefully I can release all of the anger and fear that I have that's built up inside me. Jacob slammed into me moaning _I love you Baby_ over in over in my ear. It was the sweetest sounds to my ears. I gripped his hair as I came.

"Oh my God Jacob! Ahhh… Ahhh… Ooh… Shit!" I moaned and screamed.

"Oh God I fucking love you," Jacob yelled as he came deep inside me.

"Oooh… Ooohh... Jake… Oh my God," I panted as he held me close to him tightly while he gasped for air.

I clung to him with the little strength that I had left. I didn't want him to let go of me.

"I love you… I love you Jake," I breathed.

"Baby I love you too… Always."

Jacob loved me. And this fact made me feel better than any orgasm I could ever have. I was the love of his life. And I feel blessed that I have him in my life. So whatever crazy force that thinks it can rip us apart will be terribly disappointed. We're going to make it... We have too. Jacob is what my heart wants and needs… And I wasn't going to let no one even think that they could ever compromise his love for me. No… I love him too much. I know I may be young… But I'm wise enough to know that this bond was going to stay forever.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up kinda groggy and felt a little cold. I was completely naked and Jacob wasn't in the bed with me. I got scared for a brief second then realized he may just be somewhere else in the house. Last night was crazy. Surprisingly I was able to sleep. I guess Jacob helped me with that; being next to me… and fucking me senseless. He even woke me up around 3a.m. and we did it again. So I was knocked out cold since then. I tried my best not to dream of Leah and just focused my thoughts on our wedding. I really hope that they keep her in jail like Mr. Blackwater said. I mean… I would be ecstatic if I never had to see her again. But the most she could probably get is only a year or so.

I sat up and slid my legs over the side of the bed. My stomach was starting to feel like crap. I seem to feel sicker more each day. I need to go to the doctor's so I can get some nausea medicine. I was wondering if I could go to the doctor's without my father knowing. I'm on his insurance. Jacob said that it may take a while for me to get on his. In the meantime… I need to do _something._ I wonder how much it would cost just to pay a doctor to see me? God… that must be a couple of hundred dollars? Maybe I could find out by calling my GYN and see what she says. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to pee. I can do the other thing when I get over Nicole's house… Even though that's silly. I mean we're gonna live together. I'm pretty sure he's aware that I shit. I flushed the toilet and went to go wash my hands. When I looked in the mirror I noticed a big ass passion mark on my neck. Oh great... I have to buy some make up to cover this. It wasn't even low on my neck. I brushed my teeth with my electric toothbrush so I would have fresh minty breath. Hopefully that would help with how I feel? I wouldn't be shocked if I puked in next hour. I don't know… I hope I don't. I sighed and looked in the mirror again. Hopefully I don't forget to buy some make up when I'm out. I can just see me walking in the door and my mother staring at me and me looking at her all crazy 'cause I have no clue. I heard Jacob walking down the hallway and he came in the bathroom.

"Hey Baby."

"Morning," I said still looking at my neck in the mirror.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh it's ok… I'll try to cover it up with some make-up before I go home."

"Oh… I can't wait 'til I can suck hard on your neck all I want."

I smirked at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ok."

I was sorta nauseous but can't stand him worrying about me. He's already probably worrying about me from what happened yesterday.

"I talked to cops today. The bail was denied… So Leah will be in jail until the hearing. They will try to post pone the hearing just to make sure she stays locked up."

"Oh… Well that makes me feel better… But the whole thing is crazy. I know you grew up with her… and… well use to be with her. So I know this is also hard on you."

"I'm ok… Yeah it's crazy. But I'm just glad we can breathe for a while… And try to forget about it. I want us to be happy Ness. I don't want this shit to be… on our minds all of the time. My goal is to make you happy… forever."

"And you will Jake… I love you."

"I love you too Honey."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. I knew that this had to be a whirlwind of stress for him too. Jacob put his hand on my head and we just stood there silent and motionless for a moment as I listened to his heartbeat. After a few seconds Jacob lifted my head so that he could kiss me. I gently smiled at him and he started to caress my face. I took my hands and slid them down his pajamas and gripped his ass. His sleepy eyes looked hungry like he was about to fuck me with in the next few seconds. Jacob started kissing me passionately and groping my thighs and butt. He lifted me onto the sink and started sucking my breast. "Ohhh," I moaned. He stood up and started sucking on my neck again. My poor neck is gonna look like a battle field in a moment. Jacob slid his pajamas down and pushed his head at my entrance. His dick slid across my lips and my breathing hitched. He rubbed it on my lips a few times to get it wet and pushed himself inside me. "Ooh," I moaned in broken breaths. Jacob gripped my ass tighter and pulled me on to him.

"Oh Ness… Ooh you feel so good."

"Mmm… Ahhh… Jake."

I clung to his body as he swiftly pumped his hips. I had the strongest urge to put a passion mark on his neck while I was kissing him. But I knew if he was all marked up when he came to visit for my birthday that it wouldn't look so good. So I kissed my way down to his chest and started licking and sucking it really hard. "Oh God," he groaned. Jacob snatched me off the sink and pressed me to his body as I wrapped my legs around his sweaty hips. He used his own strength to move me up and down on his hard dick. I moaned like crazy into his neck. He was in total control and I loved it. "Oh God… Oh my God!" I yelled. I felt myself about to come. The pull inside me was too strong. "Shit Jake!" I started to come and it felt great… But I started to notice the disgusted feeling taking over my orgasm. I was about to throw up. I didn't want to throw up on him and his grip was so tight on my body.

"Wait Jacob… I… I don't feel well." I said quickly. Jacob stopped pumping his hips and looked worried. He let me slide off his body and I quickly turned and threw up in the sink. It was nothing solid... Just spit I guess. I coughed a few times and turned the hot water on to rinse it down.

"Aww Baby… are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. It just… It just seems like I feel sicker each day?"

I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush and brushed my teeth again. Then I gargled with some mouth wash.

"You should see a doctor Ness. Maybe I can just pay for one to see you until I can put you on my insurance. They can help you with your… Ya know."

"Could you?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure Babe. Don't you have a doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Well make an appointment and I'll just pay for it… ok."

"Ok Jake. I hope I don't get sick around my mother again. Pretty soon she may catch on and start freaking out. We're supposed to go get or nails and feet done tomorrow. Well I may just get my feet done. I don't know how the smell of the nail polish will affect me."

"Oh… Well it's good that you're spending time with her. But yeah… you might get sick too. But nothing is gonna stop me from marring you on Friday... Even if she questions if you're pregnant. So don't worry Baby. No matter what… I'm marring you in three days."

"Yes… Wow three days."

Jake hugged me and caressed my hair. I was wondering if he had a chance to talk to Seth about what happened. I mean they're good friends and his sister is now in jail because of her craziness. I was wondering if this was gonna hurt his friendship with him?

"Did you talk to Seth?"

"Yeah," he said somberly.

"Oh… He was upset?"

"Yeah… He... He's not coming with us to Vegas. He has a lot that he's dealing with his family… With Leah and his mom."

"Oh… Um are you going to work at all today?"

"Um… No… Probably not. The window is going to be installed today."

"Oh."

"When you're done with whatever you and Nicole are going to do… are you coming back here?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Jacob turned on the shower and we both got in. We let the hot water just run over our bodies before we lathered up. Jacob washed my back and I washed the rest of my body myself. I quickly got dressed and called my doctor and told them that I thought that I was pregnant from the home test that I took and they were able to get me an appointment on Thursday morning. I mean I guess that was soon enough… _Two days_. I told them that I wasn't going to be billed to my father's insurance. They actually had all of the information up for my insurance card. Lord knows I don't want them knowing I made an appointment without them knowing... and they would want to know why. I mean… I could have lied to my mom and told her that I wanted to get back on birth control… But I didn't feel like the hassle. She would want to be in there with me… like she was before. It just would have gotten crazy.

Jacob was happy that I got an appointment. He asked me if I wanted eggs and pancakes. I told him that I didn't think I would be able to eat that… Even though it did sound good.

I walked in the living room and looked at the boarded up window. I told myself that I wasn't going to let Leah ruin my week for me. This is my time… I should be nothing but happy. But that's a lie. Besides Leah… I'm stressed out about the wedding… and most of all hiding it.

"They should be here around 1 p.m. to install the window."

"Oh… ok."

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok today?" he asked wearily.

"She's locked away right."

"Yeah."

"So… I'll be ok."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and held my head near his chest.

"Seriously Baby… everything will be alright. It may be hard… but try to put this behind you. Think of all the happy things we're gonna do together. Think of our life… Our children… Our love." He lifted my face so that I could see him. His eyes were so compassionate. "Baby I _love_ you so much. Leah wins if she has us stressed out about this. You don't want her to win… right?"

"No," I said softly.

"You wanna marry me and start a life together?"

"Yes Jacob."

He leaded down and kissed me and somehow I felt the angst of Leah Clearwater slowly float away. Jacob kissed me for what it seemed like ten minutes. I knew I was going to have to rush soon… But I so enjoyed having Jacob just simply kiss me. I was light headed when we came up for air.

"Whew… Baby... Um… that was nice," I said almost dazed.

"Mmm… Ness. You taste so good. You know I'd rather have you for breakfast."

I softly chuckled.

"So what do you feel like eating if you don't want pancakes and eggs?"

I thought about it. Maybe I could keep it down… but if I have to think about it this hard… It's probably not a good idea because I'm still a little nauseous.

"Um… I don't know."

"You still don't feel well?"

"Yeah… But I know I'm hungry. I'll just eat oatmeal. Do you still have some of the brown sugar oatmeal?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… I'll make me a bowl."

I walked in the kitchen and took a black bowl out and he handed me a packet. I tore it open and poured it into the bowl. Jacob took the pancake mix and eggs out. I really would love to chow down on some syrup covered goodness… But I fear that would make me sick. I poured a small amount of milk in the bowl and stuck it in the microwave.

"Try not to stand in front of the microwave," Jake said in a parental tone.

"Huh?"

"I hear it was bad for you."

"Really… But we eat microwave food. We will all be dead if something was wrong with microwaves."

"Well can you do that for me please."

"Oh... Ok."

Geeze… I can't walk around bare foot… can't stand in front of the microwave. I thought I was leaving my parent's house. Well maybe I shouldn't be so harsh… I mean… He honestly thinks he's looking out for my well-being. I'm pretty sure he would die if I ate junk food too while being pregnant. I sighed and kindly took a seat at the stool near the island and waited for my oatmeal to be done.

"It's only because I love you Ness," he said while pouring the pancake mix into the measuring cup.

"Hmm?" I said while coming out of my deep thoughts.

"I ask you to do these things because I love you… And I don't want to take the chances of you getting sick… that's all."

"Oh… Um it's ok. I know that's why."

"I don't want you thinking that… I'm trying to be your father. I mean I'll be your _Big Daddy_ any day… But don't wanna be your father… You already have one of those."

I smirked.

"You are my Big Daddy... And boy are you… BIG."

He started to laugh and the microwave beeped.

"I'll get that for you. Do you want butter and more milk in it?"

"Yeah… That's how I love it."

He fixed my oatmeal to my liking and sat it in front of me. I thanked him and he gave me a peck on my cheek. While making his pancakes and cheese eggs, he asked me over and over what I was going to do with Nicole and Ava today. I kept telling him to chill and that it was a _surprise_. He really can't take suspense that well. I'm learning this trait of his… It's actually annoying… and cute.

I didn't really have time to relax after I ate my breakfast. I had to hurry because I didn't want to make us miss our appointments. Jacob walked me outside to my car. I'm glad Leah didn't try to hit my car with her bat. That would have been kinda hard to explain. I glared at the boarded up window again and tried my best to block it out of my head.

"Focus on us Gorgeous," he said then leaned down to kiss me.

"I will Baby… I promise."

I got in my car and put my seat belt on.

"I'll be back in a few hours… ok."

"Ya still not gonna tell me what you're doing huh?"

"Nope."

"So I might as well give it up?"

"Yup."

He huffed. He looked so cute… like a little… well, big ass kid. I turned my radio on and they were playing Beat It by Fall Out Boy. Jacob's face lit up a little like he liked the song. He grabbed his dick and made a Michael Jackson noise. I started to laugh.

"I have to go Baby… I'll be back real soon."

"Ok Babe."

"Yeah… Save all that dick grabbin' for me ok."

"Will do."

I reached Nicole's house in a good amount of time. It was getting cloudy and it smelled like rain. I really don't bother wishing for sun anymore. I checked the weather for Vegas and it's sunny all weekend… So I'm really happy about that. They don't get much rain down there anyway… I mean… it's in a desert. Ava's car was already parked outside Nicole's house. We had to drive all the way to Seattle to get waxed at the Wax On Spa. I just hope I have the nerves to go through with it. I turned off my car and got out. A few drops hit me in the face. I opened my door and grabbed my hooded jacket from the back seat and ran up the steps. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Nicole swung it open.

"Hey May."

"Hi Nicole."

"You ok?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." _Did I have a worried look on my face or something?_

Ava got off of the sofa and hugged me.

"Oh God… I'm so glad you're ok. I _can't stand_ that bitch… Now I hate her even more. I heard that she's gonna be in jail for a while."

"Yeah," I muttered.

I sighed.

"Hey guys… I really wanna put all of that behind me now. I've been trying to do that all night… and it's kinda hard. But I don't wanna think about Leah or what happened. I just wanna go to Vegas and get married to Jake."

"Ok... Ok... I hear ya," Ava said.

"Wow… Look at your neck," Nicole said.

"Yeah I have to get some make up while we're out to cover it before I go home. Umm… I just gotta go to the bathroom real quick then I'll be ready to go."

"Ok… hurry up." _I shouldn't have a problem with that… I've been holding this in all morning. _

I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I shook my head at my own silliness. I will have to shit at Jacob's house one day. I haven't even farted around him yet. Maybe I should just kill the illusion and fart in front of him to break the ice. I started softly giggling to myself. I walked back out into the living room. Nicole was getting her purse and Ava was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You ready to go?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah… Not so pumped about it… but I'm ready."

"It's gonna be ok. Thousands of women do this every day."

"Doesn't make me feel better. Thousands of people jump out of planes too… And it doesn't make it right."

"Aww… Come on. Think of how fucking sexy you're gonna be on your honeymoon," Nicole said grinning.

I sighed.

"Well, we gotta go… We have to drive all of the way to Seattle."

I heard thunder in the back ground and jumped a little. Ava looked at me a little worried.

"What you scared of thunder or your nerves are just fucked up from Leah?" Ava asked.

"Um… No it's not Leah. I just saw a lightning bolt hit a tree real close to me when I was little; makes me jumpy sometimes."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"No that's ok… I'm all fucked up."

"What do you mean by that?" Ava asked.

"She's scared of needles too," Nicole chimed in.

"Oh."

"Well we don't have time to have a Dr. Phil moment... We got to get the hell outta here," Nicole said in a rush. "I'm driving."

"That's ok with me," I said.

It started pouring raining by the time we got out of Forks. Nicole had her wipers on full speed. Everything looked so gray and dreary. But I couldn't have been happier. We were all singing to the songs on the radio and seat dancing. Before I knew it we were in Seattle. _The_ _Big City_ as I call it. It's such a drastic change from living where we live. But I like it… It's so exciting.

"Hey after we get waxed we should stop at Wild at Heart's since we're here?" Ava said.

"Hmmm… That sounds nice," Nicole mused.

"I can get something for your party… even though I rushed ordered a few things for you so you would have them. Anything tickles your fancy that you would want for tomorrow night?" Ava asked excited.

"Um… I'm cool… Well maybe some lingerie?"

"Oh… And we have to make sure that you have some white fuck me pumps for honeymoon night," Ava said.

"Ahh… No. I won't be wearing heels. I fell last week when I tried to wear those stripper shoes. I need _way more_ practice before I step in to those again."

Nicole started laughing.

"That's not funny," I said laughing myself.

"Oh it's still funny... Even the second time hearing it."

"Aww… You fell in heels… did Jacob see you?" Ava asked.

"No… He just heard me fall in the bathroom when I was putting them on."

"Damn… you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No."

"Ok… so it's ok… for me to laugh now."

Ava started laughing and I couldn't help but to laugh along with her. It was funny now that I can look back on it. But I was embarrassed as hell when it first happened.

We found a parking space on the same block as the spa and took the umbrellas with us. We made it in time but I was a bit nervous. I didn't know what to expect with the pain. Of course Nicole and Ava told me what I wanted to hear while driving up here… But I knew I was gonna probably cry like a baby the first rip. They had a poster in the waiting room that said _Don't Trust Your Pussy to Just Anyone_… And it had a picture of a cat on it. I thought that was cute and funny.

Nicole and Ava told me that they were gonna pay for my Brazilian wax as a gift. I really appreciated that. I hope I'm still thanking them when the pain hits… and not cursing them the hell out for talking me into this shit. Everyone at the spa was really friendly. I guess they had to be so we wouldn't sock 'em in the face for ripping out our hair from the roots. Nicole and Ava went with their technicians and I was led to the room where my torture was going to take place. The lady asked if it was my first time and I told her that it was. I knew she was acting telling me that it gets better and probably won't hurt that much... Lying bitch. I just wanted to get it over with. I wish I was knocked out for this like I was knocked out when I got my wisdom teeth pulled out. They should consider using drugs so we won't feel the pain. I wonder do they have a suggestion box? Well I guess they would have to be licensed to do that… So it's a dumb idea.

I took off my jeans and panties and got up on the table. I had my legs closed and I was stiff as hell. Only three people in the world besides my doctors have seen my couchie… My mom, John, and Jacob. The woman told me to relax and spread my legs. Eww… I felt so gay at that moment. I took a deep breath and kept my eyes closed. I figured I would imagine that I was somewhere else like a tropical beach or something. That didn't work so I opened my eyes to watch what she was doing. She spread the hot wax on me and pressed some cloth on me. "This may sting just a bit," she said. The next second she ripped the cloth from my body.

"Oh my God! What the fuck!" I yelled.

"Sorry Mam… But we only have a few more to go and you will be done."

"Aww hayell no."

_My pussy felt like it was on fire. How in the world could I go through this? It's not worth it… Jacob never complained. I can just shave it like I've been doing. Nope... Em emmm. _

"I'll give you a moment to get yourself together… but there was a reason you wanted this done right?" _Shit… she's playing mind tricks with me_. "Was it for a special man?"

"That's not the point. That hurt way too much. I'll shave the rest off."

"Well… If that's what you want. I can't force you into anything. I'm pretty sure your friends went through with it. I actually recognize one of them."

I thought of the porn clips I watch. Men look at that all the time and probably wish we would look like that… all smooth and completely hairless. Ugg! I wanna be the sexiest thing in the world for Jacob. I definitely wanna be his little… whore on our honeymoon night. Damnit!

"Mmm… Oh… Ok. But just get it over with quick… ok."

"Ok… Good choice. You won't regret it… And your boyfriend's gonna love it."

"Well… he's my fiancé. We're getting married on Friday." I waved my fingers letting her notice my ring.

"Oh," she said excited. "An even better reason to get this done."

I groaned. "Please hurry," I said shutting my eyes really tight. The next forty or so seconds were the most pain I think I've experienced in my life. But I did it… I went through with it. This was all for Jacob and he better like it. I will flip if he doesn't.

I got dressed after she was done and she explained the products that I should use to keep ingrown hairs from forming and how to condition my skin. Nicole and Ava were already done and waiting for me in the waiting room.

"What… did you chicken out?" Nicole asked.

"No… No I went through with it. It was painful as hell though."

"Was that you that we heard yelling? It sounded like you."

"Um… Maybe?"

"Did you yell _what the fuck_ or something?"

"Yeah that was me."

"Wow… Well you did it. Do you think that you would do it again?" Ava asked.

"Oh… I don't know about that."

"Oh it gets better," Ava said.

"Lies you tell."

We all paid for our products and drove to Wild at Heart. Nicole and Ava picked up a few things for themselves. Nicole had a sparkle in her eye. I could just read her mind that she was planning to use some of that stuff on Embry. I bought a cute bra and some stockings. If I wasn't going to wear heels… I could try wearing the thigh high stockings to help be his sexual fantasy. There weren't that many toys that interest me. We basically had everything we wanted at Jacob's house. I picked up a vibrating butt plug and stared at it for a while. Nicole snatched it out of my hand and put it in her basket and told me I was taking too long trying to decide.

"I take it you want it?" I asked.  
"Yeah… Why not?"

"Oh ok."

"You don't have one?"

"No."

"You should get one… And have it in your ass while Jacob is fucking you." She looked at the shelf and picked up a purple one. "Here buy it just for the hell of it."

"Well… ok?"

We stayed in the sex shop for a few more minutes then went to the pharmacy so I could get some make up for my neck. It stopped raining by the time we got on the road back to Forks. I went in Nicole's house to change my bra to the one that I just brought. I wanted Jacob to see me in this when I reveal my naked pussy to him. I hugged Nicole and Ava and got in my car to go back to Jacob's. The window was fixed like Jacob said it would be. I was glad that I wouldn't have that reminder all up in my face. Maybe it will be easier for me to put it behind me? I didn't take my bag of goddies in the house. I didn't want him to know that I went to the sex shop. I wanted him to be completely surprised when he saw my bra. And it was sexy… didn't even cover to top half of my breast. Jacob must have heard my car because he was at the front door when I got out of it. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi sexy."

"Mmmm sexy… What kinda mood are you in?"

I smiled at him.

"So what's the surprise? I know you didn't get a tatt because you hate needles." _Hey I might as well have gotten a tatt as much as that shit hurt._

"Meet me in the bedroom in three minutes and I will show you," I said while walking pass him at the door.

"Oh… ok."

I went in the bedroom and took off my clothes. He is gonna love this bra. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked ok and asked him to come in the room. I was getting worried if he would like it or not but it was too late to turn around now. Jacob reached the door and his eyes lit up… But he was still looking at my face. Then his eyes panned down to my bra and his eyes popped even more. Then he looked down at the rest of my body and finally saw my bald vajaja.

"Wow… So that's what you did… huh?"

"Do you like it?" _He better like it._

"Yeah… I like it. Mmm… you look good enough to eat."

I giggled.

"Well… you wanna eat me or what?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Before I knew it I was on my back on his bed. Jacob's face was buried in me licking and sucking. It felt so different… it was weird but felt good. It tickled like crazy… but instead of giggling… I was moaning. Come to think of it… this feels so good that I might just get this done again... maybe. "Oh My God Jacob… That feels so good." Jacob started to make his fingers vibrate while he sucked for dear life on my clit. I squirmed like crazy but he held me down. He made me come and started kissing and licking his way up my body. I shivered and jumped at each kiss. When he got to my mouth he sucked on my tongue for a second then softly kissed my lips.

"I can't wait to be your wife," I moaned.

"I can't wait either Baby. I'm gonna take care of you. I told you before that I would get you whatever you want."

"Oh Jake," I moaned.

"I still wanna get you a new car."

"You know I don't really _need_ a new car."

"I want you to have a safe car."

The way he said it made me think that he was worried about me getting into an accident like his mother was. Tears quickly weld up in my eyes and he caressed my face.

"I want you to have a SUV… or a Volvo so you'll be safer."

"Oh… ok," I softly said.

"Really?" he breathed.

"Yes."

Jacob started softly kissing my neck and shoved his dick inside me. He started off slow with pleasurable moans in my ear. I dug my nails in his back as he moved his hips in magical ways.

"Oh my God Jacob," I moaned. "Oooh… Oooh… Oooh."

"That's right Baby," he breathed.

Jacob picked up his pace and started fucking me faster. Pretty soon he was fucking me like crazy. He made me come so many times it didn't make any sense.

"Jake please don't make me come anymore," I begged after the fourth orgasm.

"Don't make you come in the next _minutes_?"

"No… For a few hours. Baby please I can't take no more."

"You know I'm gonna fuck you for hours non-stop on our honeymoon. So you might as well practice for it."

"Oh Jacob… I can't take any more."

"I'ma fuck you until you're dehydrated."

"Jake please."

He started pumping his hips again. Within minutes he had me coming really hard. I felt like I was gonna pass out. He shot his come in me and I was so glad. Not because he had an orgasm… But because it meant I had time to _escape. _Itwould take him a minute or so to get hard again. It's a shame I had to think this way… but I felt like I was being sexually tortured. After I calmed myself down I scouted from under his grasp.

"Where are _you _going?" he asked as if I wasn't allowed to go.

"Umm… I have to pee."

"Ok."

Damn… I don't like lying to Jake… But I had to make my get away. I went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet trying to make my lie come true. I turned on the faucet and pushed hard. A very small trickle came out. Whew ok. Jacob stood at the bathroom door and his dick was pointing at me like I was a target. _Shit_. I was about to be attacked again.


	24. Chapter 24

If our honeymoon is going to be more than what I just did a few hours ago… I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm scared of it now. How does he expect me to… Take all of that? I'm only human. I groaned as I got in my bed. I didn't think I'll have any trouble at all going to sleep tonight. I was so beat that I had Jacob drive me home and Eric followed us so he could drive him back. Jacob looked like a stuffed sardine trying to fit in my car. He had to push the seat back as far as it could go. I knew he was uncomfortable… But he wouldn't admit it. My mom was really excited when I got back home. I had to use every acting skill I knew to not look totally tired… Or look like I've been fucking for a few hours straight. She was naming all the things that we could get in before she had to go to see my Aunt Rose. So far we're just going to get a manicure and pedicure and do a little shopping. Hopefully I would be up for all of that and most importantly not getting sick in front of her. I don't plan to eat breakfast tomorrow to make my chances better. We should be done everything by 1p.m… Then I will go over Jacob's house. But I will have to talk to him about these sex marathons. He acts like I need training for the honeymoon. Like he's my coach and I'm some type of player getting ready for the big game. God… He's trying to kill me with sex. I literally thought I was gonna pass out during one orgasm.

I texed him that I loved him and had to fight my eye lids from falling. I was so close to being knocked out thanks to him. He texed me back that he loved me too and to dream of him. He always asks me to dream of him when we don't sleep together… He's so sweet that way. I knew that I had to wake up early and not have a chance to sleep late like I've been doing all summer… So I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

***oooOOOooo***

My mom knocked on my door and came in to make sure I was awake. _God she's persistent. _

"Renesmee… you can't sleep late today Honey."

I groaned.

"I need like _one more hour_."

"We don't have time you know we're on a rushed schedule today."

"Ok… I'm up… I'm up."

I had a flash of my mom being able to see my passion mark if the make-up rubbed off or her questioning why my pillow had make up on it... So I just laid still. She would leave eventually.

"Ok Mom… I'm getting up."

"Ok… I'll be in the kitchen waiting. What do you want me to cook for you?"

"Oh Mom… You don't have to cook anything." _Please don't cook bacon or I swear I will throw up._

"I can make some sausage and French toast." _Oh God sausage… I'm getting sick just thinking about it._

"No… No thanks… I'm fine. I just want some fruit."

"What… You're trying to be on a _diet _or something?"

"No… not really. But I plan to wear my bikini when I go to Vegas on Friday."

"Oh… Ok. Bikini huh… you turn eighteen and want all the men to see your body?" she said jokingly.

I chuckled.

"No it's not like that… I just wanna look… Good." _It was the quickest excuse that I could come up with… It sounded pretty realistic to me._

"Oh… Well you're doing _something_. It looks like you lost weight already. But don't go too far."

"Oh no… I'm not obsessed with losing weight or anything." _Shit I'll be gaining like thirty in the next nine months. _

"Ok… well I'll be down stairs waiting… please don't take too long ok."

"Ok… I'll be down stairs shortly."

My mom left my room and I got up out of the bed. I did have some make up smeared on my pillow but it wasn't that noticeable. I went in my bathroom and looked in the mirror. You could definitely tell that I had something on my neck. Most of the make-up was fading away. Whew… I'm glad I stayed my ass in the bed. I took a quick shower and re applied my make-up. I figured I would wear a cute scarf just to make sure it wouldn't be noticed. I had a black and grey scarf with small guitars on it that came with a t-shirt I bought last month. I felt like Sookie Stackhouse trying to hide her vampire bite marks from her friends.

My mom didn't question why I had the scarf on. Thank God I wore it a few times already so it would seem normal. I grabbed a banana and bottle of water and we left to go get our nails done. While in the car my mom had this weird look of awe to her.

"Mom… What's up?"

"It's just that… You're growing up… You're going to be _eighteen_ in two days. I can't take it. You were just a baby in your pull ups a few months ago."

"Aww Mom… Cut it out."

"No seriously. I'm going to miss you not living with us. I know I would still see you… But it's not going to be the same."

"Geeze Mom."

"Honey… you won't understand until you're a parent yourself one day. It's not that easy… Letting you go."

I started to feel sad. I didn't want my emotions to seep out. I just may break down and cry if I let my guard down. I had to keep up the act of the agitated teen... Because my mom was getting mushy on me.

"Wow Mom... Cut the cord why don't you."

She looked even sadder and I felt bad for my comment.

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Oh that's ok… I know it's hard for you to grasp how much a parent can miss their kid even if they only live twenty minutes away."

_No… I actually knew how that could feel. _

"It seems like it was just yesterday when I use to put my headphones on my stomach and have you listen to Prince." I chuckled. "I had to get you use to good music."

"I know… I guess I had no choice but to listen to electric guitars," I said laughing.

"I just wanna let you know that I'm going to miss you Renesmee."

"Mom… I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too Honey."

I felt the tears starting to form and tried to think of something else. My mom was going to be so mad at me when she finds out that I'm married. I sighed and tried to find something on the radio to get my mind off of things. Cold Play came on. My mom just loves Cold Play. My little brother always runs out of the living room when she plays it.

"Oh… Keep it there!" she said excited. _Like I had a choice?_

I had to suffer for the next few minutes of her singing off tune. Thank God another song came on that she didn't know the lyrics to.

"So have you seen Jacob?" mom asked.

"Oh No… But I did ask Tiffany about him. She said he doesn't have a girlfriend and that he thought I was cute."

"Oh," she said amused.

I smirked the side of my mouth. This was gonna be hard pretending… But I had to do it.

"So did you get his phone number?"

"Well… She gave him mine."

"_Really_… Did he call you?"

"Yeah… But I was too nervous to answer and I waited for him to leave a message."

"Oh… What are you waiting for… Are you scared to talk to him?"

"Just a little. I didn't know what to say at the time and I didn't wanna sound stupid."

"Oh… Well it's Wednesday. You said that he told Tiffany that he thought you were cute… He may wanna ask you out or something."

"Well Tiffany told me that she was bringing him to my birthday party… So I'll get the nerve from somewhere to talk to him before then." I sighed. "I'll text him. I don't wanna disturb him if he's busy."

"Ok."

This is crazy… Pretending that I'm shy about Jacob. God I should be an actress. I may be putting it on too thick. But I would be nervous if I didn't _know_ him. He would be like this tall sexy Adonis to me. And I would swear that he had a girlfriend or be a player since he's so hot. But he's the sweetest thing ever… and he's all mine... What makes it the best thing ever! Jacob is mine.

We arrived at the nailery in no time. I was starting to question my senses for suggesting for us to get our nails done. I wasn't thinking ahead. But it's something that we do together often and she wanted us to do something together. The smell was strong… Stronger than I remembered. I prayed that I wouldn't get sick. That would be just crazy… my mom would seriously think that I was knocked up. I told her that I only wanted to get my feet done. Basically I didn't want to be close to the acrylic. We both took a seat in the massage chairs and it felt so good. I closed my eyes and rested while the lady scrubbed my feet. Since Jacob likes putting my toes in his mouth… I guess it's good that they will be extra pretty now. My pussy clinched as I remembered him fucking me while licking the bottom of my foot. God… I miss him. I don't think he has a clue of just how sexy he is.

I waited by the seat near the door when my mother got her nails done. It was the only place where I could get fresh air. I blindly turned through the pages of some magazine I really had no interest in and patiently waited for her to be done. After she was done we headed to the mall. It was really crowded and I was starting to feel tired. We went inside one of our favorite stores and started looking around for clothes. It seemed like everything was on clearance. I flipped through racks of clothes picking out the things that I liked. I was wondering if I would even be able to fit these clothes next year. I know after I have this baby… I'm going to work out like crazy to get my figure back. But knowing Jacob… He'll probably knock me up while my baby is still in diapers. But I don't mind… I mean we do want to have more than one kid. I'll just go back to school full time after I have the second one.

We didn't stay long because it was getting closer to the time where she had to start heading over to see my Aunt Rose. I managed not to get sick the entire time I was with my mother. I felt like I accomplished something really big. She dropped me off in front of the house and drove off beeping her horn bye at me. Whew… I did it. I texed Jacob that I would be there and went in the house to go pee. Matt was in the living room and he glared at me like I did something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh nothing… Just wondering if you took a pregnancy test that's all."

"Matt… I'm not pregnant gosh."

"Ok… Whatever you say."

He smirked his lips at me.

"So are you trying to be fashionable with that scarf or all you trying to hide something… Fang Banger."

"Matt."

He lifted his eyebrow at me.

"I'm trying to be fashionable," I answered.

"Can I see it?"

"What… See what?"

"Your scarf."

"Why would I let you see my scarf?"

"Well since I dressed up like Lafayette Reynold's last year… I've been seriously consider joining the other team," he said with a sarcastic grin on his face. "You know what I mean Honey Child," he said snapping his fingers.

"Leave me alone Matt." I walked to the bathroom on the main floor and peed. "Don't hate the player hate the game," he yelled behind me.

I quickly went to the bathroom and had to giggle to myself at my crazy brother. I gotta a feeling he's not gonna let this go. I walked back in the living room and he was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed like a woman.

"Well girl... You're man called me this morning," he said in a feminine way. "Um... He said that we would hang out tomorrow at his shop." He smacked his lips making a pop sound.

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah gyrul… He's so hot. I just may take him from you."

"Eww… Bye Matt. I'll see ya later tonight."

"Ok girlfriend."

I left the house rolling my eyes. Matt's so stupid. But I'm glad that Jacob is going to hang with him again before we get married. Hopefully they will get closer so Matt won't be so mad that he married his sister behind their backs. Also I hope that he lets everyone know at the shop to keep it quiet that we plan to get married… That's all I need is for someone to mention it.

I arrived a Jacob's around1:45 p.m. He was at work but was leaving early so that he could see me. Honestly I felt a little uncomfortable being here all by myself. I kept on thinking of that initial fear when I heard Leah's breaks screech in front of the house. But I knew Leah was in jail… So I tried to make that fact ease some of my nerves. I brought my bag of goodies from Wild at Heart inside and put the vibrating butt plug in the night stand and put my stockings in my own personal draw that Jacob made for me days ago. Jacob texed me and said he was only a few minutes away. I freshened up and washed the make-up off my neck so he wouldn't have to taste it when he kissed me… Which I was looking forward too. I decided not to put my jeans back on and just put one of Jacob's t-shirts on so that I would be comfortable. I'm sure it wouldn't stay on me that long. But I will have to… Plea with him to spare me. I'm all for having sex a few times a day. It's even better when it's spaced out… But yesterday I swore I was gonna pass out. My vision was going white and I was dizzy as hell.

I heard Jacob's truck pull up and I got excited like a little kid. I opened the door and he smiled as he got out of his truck. My God his smile gets to me every time.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi Jacob."

He hugged me and lifted me once he reached me and carried me into the living room. I gave him pecks over and over on his cheek.

"I take it you missed me?"

"You know I missed you Jake."

"How was your mom and daughter time?"

"We had fun. She took me shopping and got me a lot of summer clothes that were on sale."

"That's nice."

"She also gave me a guilt trip for moving. Well I don't think it was a guilt trip… She just told me how much she was gonna miss me and she couldn't believe that I grew up so fast."

"Aww…Well you're her only daughter… I think you will always be her little girl in her eyes. Billy is like that with my sisters even though they're both married."

He hugged me tighter… Then let me slide down his body. I could smell the shop on him… It was subtle and not that strong.

"I take it you didn't get sick or you would have told me."

"No... I didn't get sick. But the smell of the nail polish and acrylic did make me feel kinda ill. I sat near the open door when my feet were done. I didn't get my nails done. I'll just paint them myself for the wedding."

Jacob looked down at my bare feet.

"Oww… Your toes look cute. You have designs on your big ones."

"You like it?"

"Yeah… Makes 'em look even _more_ edible… Like they're candy."

"Oh… I should wash my feet so you can lick them," I said smiling.

"You wanna join me in the shower?" Jacob asked. "I gotta get the smell of the shop off of me."

"What kinda stupid question is that? The answer is yes always if it has to do with joining you while you're naked."

He chuckled and closed the door.

"Is the smell bothering you?"

"Um… Only a little."

"Well I'll smell nice and fresh for you in a few minutes ok."

Jacob started stripping out of his clothes while walking to the bedroom. He tossed his clothes in the hamper and stood beautifully naked in the middle of the floor... _Damn_. The smell of the shop transferred to the T-shirt that I had on so I was glad to take that off.

We walked in the bathroom and I smirked when I saw the toilet. I thought of the crazy hang up I have with taking a shit here. I mean… I have to let that go… And soon... Like by Monday. Jacob turned on the water and let it run a bit to get to a nice temperature. We both stepped in the shower and Jacob let the water run over his long black hair. His hair was long like a woman's but he still looked so masculine with it. I never saw a picture of him with short hair so I don't know if he ever had it cut short before. I know all of his other Native friends have long hair.

"Jake… Have you ever had a short haircut before?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why… You wanna know what I look like with short hair?"

"I just never saw any pictures of you with short hair… I was just wondering. I love your hair… Don't think I don't. "

He smiled at me then wrapped his arms around me. He licked my neck then kissed it. I reached up to weave my fingers in his silky hair.

"You're so beautiful Jacob."

"Aww… Come on ya gonna make me blush."

"No… I'm serious… I'm going to have a _gorgeous husband_."

"Well I'm gonna have a gorgeous wife… Gorgeous."

"Thanks… Ya know if you say that word too much… it starts to sound funny."

He chuckled. I reached for his body sponge and squirted some body wash on it. I ran the sponge all over his neck and chest. He smiled looking down at me. It was so tempting to kiss him… But my lips can't be connected to him 24/7.

I thought about my little dilemma and how very soon I would have to somehow get over it. I softly chuckled to myself and his eyebrow went up.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh… Nothing."

"Ness?"

I sighed.

"It's very stupid."

"Oh… Well what is it?"

"I have something to confess."

"What."

"Um… Ok... See… I… I kinda feel weird... Um taking a shit here."

"Yeah… Why?" he laughed.

"I don't know… I guess I would feel embarrassed. I waited 'til I went to Nicole's yesterday..."

"That's crazy."

"I know."

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "Well I have something to confess… I shit too."

I chuckled.

"Well… We gotta get you to be comfortable to go here."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm… The best way to break you would be for you to take a shit with me at the door of the bathroom."

"What!"

"Hey… Feel free to take a shit with me around… I think that's the only way. Just drop, flush, and spray… Drop, flush, spray."

We both started laughing.

"Oh God Jake."

"Well we're going to be married… So you will have to make an executive decision... Unless you want me to have an out house built for you in the back," he said sarcastically.

"No… You don't have to go build any out houses."

Jacob took the sponge from me and started washing his arms. Then he handed it back to me.

"Let me know if I have to go to the lumber supply store to get the wood."

"Turn around silly."

Jacob turned around and I started scrubbing his back. I loved washing his back. It was one of my unsaid responsibilities whenever we take a shower together. He also washed my back each time as well.

"Ya know our honeymoon suite will be smaller than my house. Are you going to go somewhere else to shit in Vegas too?"

"Gosh… Drop it Jake."

"Ha… Ha… I have no problem with _dropping _it."

I started to laugh and he turned around to face me.

"Just saying. It's a stupid hang up Babe. We all shit. If you didn't… We would be taking you to the hospital."

"Ok… Ok… I get it. Shit under the same roof as you."

"Do you need to practice _now_?"

"Oow no… I'm cool."

"Ok," he said laughing.

We finished washing each other and got out of the shower. We dried off only a little because we started kissing. Jacob lifted me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom with my legs wrapped around him. No need to be completely dry when we plan on getting wet and sweaty in a few minutes. He gently laid me down on the bed and started licking my thighs. I opened my legs for him so he could lick me elsewhere. It didn't take long for his tongue to travel to my clit. Then he softly licked the top of my newly bald pussy. I loved the way that felt. That skin has been neglected for so long… Yearning for Jacob's rough tongue to drag itself along it. I squirmed underneath him as he flicked and lapped his tongue at my grateful pussy. After he made me come from eating me out he dragged me by my leg to the edge of the bed and rammed his dick inside me.

"Oh Shit!"

"Take this dick," he growled.

He started fucking me really deep and it felt really good. I noticed that I don't complain that much when he puts more of his dick inside me now. I guess I'm just getting use to the feeling and the pleasure and pain combination. I'm starting to get addicted to it.

"Fuck me Jacob!" I yelled.

"Oh I'ma fuck you alright."

Jacob lifted my hips a bit and started fucking me faster. "Ooh… Ohhh... Ahhh... Shit… Ooh… Jake… Oh God," I moaned. Jacob grunted and groaned as he pounded my bald pussy. His eyes were glued to his dick going in and out of me. I knew he enjoyed the sight. Hopefully my pussy looked sexy as hell to him. Jacob made me come again. Without pausing he moved me farther into the bed and laid on top of me licking and sucking my neck. Then he rolled me on top of him and he slid his dick up and down on my bald pussy. It felt so good… I couldn't help but to moan like crazy while he attacked my sensitive neck with his mouth. He guided his dick to my entrance and I slid down on him nice and slow.

"Mmm… That feels good Baby," he moaned.

"Oh... Jacob," I breathed.

It was hard to me to support myself with my arms because the last two orgasms drained me of any strength that I had. I decided to give up and just lay down on his body and started licking his neck. I loved the quiet moan that escaped from his lips. It made a chill run down my spine. I started to move my hips along with him and his moans grew in volume. I loved making love to him… But I knew it would be even more special if we cooled down until the night of our honeymoon. I know the last time I asked him for us to wait while we were in Nicole's guest bed he looked at me like I grew another head. That was a week ago… Maybe he won't mind since we now only have two days?

"Jake… I want this to be the last time we have sex until we're married," I breathed.

"Wha?"

"I don't want to have sex with you until Friday night."

"Really?"

"Yes… Let's wait."

Jacob softly gripped my hair and put his lips to my ear.

"I don't think you can do that," he whispered.

"It's possible," I moaned as he thrust up towards me.

"You couldn't resist me if you tried," he said in a husky voice.

I stopped moving my hips.

"You sound pretty confident there."

"It has nothing to do with confidence… I know how I affect you. I can just breathe on you and make your panties sopping wet."

Jacob grabbed my ass and slowly pushed upwards inside me.

"Oohh," I breathed. _Damn that felt good._

"Don't be mad at yourself when tomorrow my dick is up your pussy. I'm pretty sure you're gonna put up a good front."

"Mmmm," I moaned again and he angled his seductive stroke.

"Tell me you don't want me to be inside you tomorrow," he taunted.

Jacob picked up his pace and started fucking me a little more deeper. "I wanna here you say it. Say you don't want your man to fuck that pretty pink pussy tomorrow." I started moaning. No actual words came out. Jacob rolled himself on top of me and started banging away.

"Can you even say it?" he growled. "Say you don't want me to fuck you tomorrow… You can't can you."

"No!" I moaned.

"Why Baby?"

"Oh God… 'Cause I want you. I need you... Shit!"

"Now stop playing your silly game… Stop trying to deny me what's mine."

"Ok," I moaned.

Jacob gripped my body tighter and continued to fuck me hard and fast. The head board was banging against the wall and I felt like my skin was on fire as he slammed his hips into me. I started to come and yelled out as loud as I could.

"Oh… Oooh my God… J… Jacob!"

"Ahhh!" Jacob moaned loudly.

I felt the moisture from his hot breath in my ear… then a few seconds later I felt his come squirt inside me then gush out onto my inner thighs with the next powerful thrust. I quivered in his tan arms as I gasped for air. "Oh… Mmm… Jake… Wow… Oh my God," I moaned trying to come back down to earth. The places he sends me when I come… I swear I'm not here.

"Oh Baby… Did I make you come hard?" he asked out of breath.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Ness I love you so much... I want you so badly. It's going to be hard for me not to make love to you."

"Oohh… Oohh… Jake." I was still trying to calm down. It was hard for me to talk.

Jake kissed my forehead… I know I was covered in sweat but I guess he didn't mind.

"You know traditionally people don't even have sex 'til their honeymoon," I breathed.

"Well we kicked tradition out the door the first day I met you Honey."

"I guess you're right about that."

I turned to my side and felt his come ooze out of me. Luckily Jacob had a towel already on the bed. He keeps them close to his bed now… Since he knows he will be flooding me with his super soaker load basically every day. He even ordered a mattress protector on line for the times that I may not have something under me. Jacob started to softly caress my back with his fingers. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms but I knew I really couldn't. My parents were expecting me home tonight… The last night that I will live there. I'm so happy that I'm moving tomorrow. I feel just a little guilty… Just a little. My parents think I'm moving in with Nicole when I'm actually taking the rest of my stuff here.

Jacob let me rest in his arms for a few hours than woke me up to get dressed. He told me that Eric and Ava were already on their way to his house to follow us because he was driving me home. I didn't protest because I was so tired. I'm pretty sure Eric was happy that this would be the last time he would have to do his friend Jake this particular favor. I'll be a resident of La Push in no time. I slowly got dressed and put some make up on my neck to cover the large passion mark that Jake put on me yesterday. We followed the same routine of him driving my car looking totally uncomfortable all squished up in the driver's seat… Then stopping a block away from my house so that I could drive up with no one knowing any wiser. I had to adjust my seat back so that I could fit. Then Jacob leaned in and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I'll see you early tomorrow so I can take you to the doctors."

"Ok Jake… I love you."

"I love you too Baby."

Ava and Eric yelled goodnight from their car. I yelled thank you. Jacob really has some extremely good friends. Friends that would stop what they were doing at 11p.m. at night to help their friends fiancé get safely home when she's dead tired to the world. Man… I love them so much. I went to sleep right away as soon as my face hit the pillow. I had so much to do tomorrow. I can wait until it's the end of the day so my pillow can be replaced my Jacob's rippled chest.

***oooOOOooo***

We arrived at my doctor's office in no time. It was kinda crowded. About four couples and three women that were by themselves filled the waiting room. I signed in and we took a seat near the window. I picked up a baby magazine that was on the side table. The baby on the cover was sooo cute. That's why I picked it up so fast.

"This baby is adorable," I cooed.

"Yeah… She is cute," Jacob said chuckling.

He kissed me on my head and I started to flip through the pages. I don't think I ever looked through a baby magazine before… So I was excited to see what was in it.

"Wow Jake… Look at this. They can take pictures of your baby… _3D_ pictures and give you a photo package before your child is born… How hot is that."

"Oh… that's decent." Jacob pulled the magazine closer to him so that he could see. "Creepy but decent."

"You can see exactly how the baby is gonna look," I said excited.

"Hmmm… that's interesting… You can see basically everything."

"Can we get this when… I can?"

"Sure Babe."

"_Don't fucking touch me!"_ A woman said in the far corner of the waiting room.

I looked up in her direction. She was talking to her boyfriend or husband. I didn't see any rings. She looked really agitated.

"_God Crystal," the man huffed. "All I did was ask you one simple question. Why you gotta be such a..."_

"_Such a what? Such a what big man. Let's see how you feel carrying all this… Huh. You make me sick ya know. Go sit somewhere else."  
__"Woman… You better be glad I love you."_

He got up and walked to the other side of the waiting room and picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages angrily. I'm surprised he wasn't ripping them. Wow… I wonder if she's like that because of her hormones. I heard horror stories of how it can change your personality.

"Jake… Let me apologize now for any future mood swings I may have with you. You know I love you," I whispered.

"You can curse me out and be indecisive all you want… You're giving me a child."

"But I can't even see myself being anything but _nice_ to you."

The lady must have heard our conversation because she rolled her eyes at me. Yikes… she looks like she wants to bite my head off.

"Ms. Cullen," the lady at the front desk called out. I looked up at her and got nervous for some reason. Like my mom was in the room and they were calling her. I didn't hear Ms. Cullen that often. I put the magazine down and Jacob and I got up and walked to the front desk.

"I have a note here saying that this visit will be cash?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

She told how much it was going to cost and Jacob handed her his credit card. Wow that's a lot. I can't wait until I get on his insurance. She handed him a receipt and he signed it. Then she handed him his copy and asked us to take a seat. We sat back down in the same chairs. Instead of picking up the magazine I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"You feel ok Baby?" he asked softly.

"Yeah… I'm just a little tired."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

"Wow… I didn't realize it cost that much to see a doctor without insurance," I said.

"Well I can get you added to my insurance pretty soon. That's nothing that you need to worry about Ness."

I twisted my body so that I could lay on him more comfortably.

"Wow… Today is gonna be so long. After we leave here… Eric, Embry, Nicole, and Ava are going to come to my house to help me move, then I have to go to my party, then you're gonna pick me up."

"Yeah… I guess you do have a full day; we both will. After I drop you off… Your brother will be waiting for me down the street and I'm taking him to the shop real quick to meet everybody, and later the guys and I are gonna hang out."

"Wow Jake… This will be the last night that we have that we're not married."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it… Really. I feel like I've waited so long for us to get married. But it wasn't that long at all. It just felt like eternity because I wanted to be your wife on the first day that we met."

"_Aww,"_ I woman said that was sitting only a few feet away from us.

We both smiled at her.

"You're getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Well congratulations guys… I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you," we both said in unison.

I introduced myself to her and she told me that her name was Cindy. We talked for awhile. She told me how far along she was and how the medicine her doctor gave her helped with her nausea. She was really nice. I was kinda sad for her though. She wasn't with the baby's father anymore. He left her when he found out that she was pregnant… The jerk. If I knew her better I would suggest that we all go down there and kick his ass for her. We could go down there Sons of Anarchy style and do some real damage. She told me that her mother was a big help and that she was ok with doing this without him. I still saw the hurt in her eyes and wanted to hug her... But that would have been weird. She didn't look that much older than me but I thought it would be rude to ask her how old she was.

"Ms. Cullen," a dark haired woman called from the door that leads into the main part of the doctor's office. Jacob and I both looked up.

"Well that's me... I wish you all the best of luck. Um… What your last name so I can Facebook you… You're on Facebook right?"

"Yeah… My last name is Cooper."

"Ok… I'll look you up. My full first name is Renesmee… But everyone calls me Nessie or May."

"Oh... Ok."

I took my cell phone out real quick and clicked on my face book app. She could find my name before I could find hers. Her name is so common. She must have realized it and took her cell phone out.

"How do you spell your first name?"

I spelled it for her. "R..E..N..E..S..M..E..E."

"Oh… I found you," she said excited. "Well thanks. It was so nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too."

I glanced at the lady waiting for us and sensed that she was getting a little impatient. _Sorry… But I'm a friendly person_. "I'm coming," I called out.

We said bye to Cindy and followed the assistant.

"How are you today?" the assistant asked.

"I'm fine... and yourself?"

"I'm fine… Thanks for asking."

She walked us further down the hallway to a scale.

"I need you to take off your shoes so I can weigh you."

"Oh… Ok."

I got on the scale and I lost a few pounds. I guess all of the sex is acting like a work out for me… who knows? The lady led us to the room and asked us to take a seat and said that Doctor Stevens would be there shortly. Jacob sat on the chair and I sat on the medical bench thingy.

"Jake… You know I lost four pounds."

"What… You did?"

"Yeah… Since I weighed myself a few weeks ago. I think it's all the sex we're having?" He chuckled. "You do make me sweat a lot," I mused.

"Well… I do what I can Babe."

"Yes you do."

I started to feel flustered.

"God Jake… You're making me horny now. _Cut it out_."

"What… I didn't do anything?"

"You know exactly what you did."

He still looked puzzled.

"The way you talk to me… Ya know _I do what I can Babe_. That! The way you said it… With it dripping with sex."

He chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

I slid off the bench and walked over to him. I gently caressed his face and he touched my hand looking up at me.

"You do realize that everything you do turns me on."

"It's not my fault that I'm so damn smexy," he said smirking.

I giggled.

"You better be glad that we're expecting the doctor to come in here soon… or else."

"Or else what?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Or else you'll be coming in another cup," I said as I glanced over at the paper cup on the desk.

He devilishly smiled at me.

"Hmm… You're a horny one today aren't you? You better chill before you get to your bachelorette party tonight."

"I'm not gonna do anything inappropriate Jake."

"Well I'm punishing you tonight regardless."

"_Punishing me_? I'm not in to all that SM stuff."

"Neither am _I_. You can come anytime you want to… I encourage that actually. I don't wanna whip you or get off on making you seem like you're a slave… Well… I do like telling you what to do sometimes... But I always ask nicely."

"Not all of the time. I recall a few growls of you telling me to get on my knees or get your ass over here."

"But you like that shit."

"Yeah... I do," I breathed.

"You like when I strap you down to our bed too?"

"Yes," my voice trembled.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "It makes me come so hard when you talk dirty to me Jake. I can't wait until tonight when you punish me. Please fuck the shit out of me. I promise to be your good little girl." I tugged on his hair and he let out a moan. "You may not have to wait. I may fuck the shit out of you once we get down the road," he growled in my ear. Jacob slid his hand up my thigh and I let out a whimper. I felt the blood rush to my clit and my knees almost buckled. He slid his hand all the way up to the crotch of my panties and pressed his fingers against my clit. I knew he could feel just how wet I was through the thin fabric. I was so glad that I decided to wear a dress today. He bit his bottom lip and I ran my fingers through his hair. Jacob leaned into me and gently bit at my stomach through my dress. He slid his finger inside me and I let out another pleasurable sound. Oh God I wanted him to fuck me so bad. How long is this doctor appointment going to be? I have needs here. We heard the heels of someone walking toward the room and I quickly went to go sit back down… where I should have been the entire time if it wasn't for my crazy hormones. Jacob stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it grinning at me. Someone knocked on the door and I said for them to come in. It was my doctor. I haven't seen her in over a year. The last time I saw her she prescribed me my birth control when I was with that dick head John. I was still flustered and my heart was beating a mile a minute from Jacob's previous touch and bites. My face may have been red… It sure felt like it.

"Hi Renesmee… It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi Doctor Stevens… It's nice to see you too." I looked at Jacob. "This is my boyfriend Jacob." _I wanted to introduce him as my fiancé but got scared._

"Nice to meet you Jacob," she said while shaking his hand. _Thank God it wasn't the hand he was fingering me with._

"Nice to meet you too doctor."

She sat down at her desk and faced me.

"So… What brings you here today?"

"Um… I'm pregnant and I need vitamins and some nausea medication."

"Wow… Really… Ok. How do you know you're pregnant… Did you take a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes… I took it on Sunday."

"Oh… Ok… Well I will have to give you one now. Do you feel like you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah… I can manage that."

"Ok… I'll be right back.

"Ok."

She left the room and I sighed.

"She seemed surprise that you were pregnant," Jacob said.

"Well… She's my mom's doctor too… So um… She's probably thinking a million thoughts."

"Well you know she's not allowed to tell your mom anything."

"I know… I would have asked for another doctor if I thought she could. It's not like she hangs out with my mom… Then it would be different."

She knocked on the door again and I asked for her to come in.

"Here… I need you to pee in this cup and give it to the nurses' station. Then come back in the room. The test shouldn't take that long to give its results."

"Ok."

I took the cup and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I hope she doesn't have to take my blood. But she may ask. I frickin' HATE needles. I don't want Jacob in the room if I have to take one. I don't want him seeing me act like a baby. That would be too embarrassing. I opened the door and the light came on automatically. Hmm… That's cool… I had to turn on the light the last time I was here. I covered the toilet seat with tissue and squatted and tried to get everything in the cup. This takes aviation skills to line this up right without getting any on your hands. But I managed to not make a mess. I wiped myself clean and noticed I was really slimy from being turned on by Jacob. I looked at the wad of tissue and it was shiny. God I can't wait to make love to him again. Is he serious about doing it in his truck once we leave here? I'm pretty sure he is. He's so sexually feral it's ridiculous… but I like it. I put the lid on the cup and washed my hands. I dried them quickly on a paper towel and left the bathroom. Cindy was walking down the hall way with an assistant being led to her room.

"Hi Nessie."

"Hey Cindy."

I lifted the cup of pee to show her my dubious task.

"About to officially find out if I'm knocked up or not."

"Oh," she chuckled. "You didn't take any home test yet?"

"Yes… It was positive. So I'm pretty sure that I am."

"Aww… Well I'll keep in touch. And I hope you have a great honeymoon."

"Thanks… I'm sure I am. I just don't wanna be throwing up every hour. I'm sick of being sick."

"Well hopefully they will give you some Zofran. I hardly get sick anymore. I mean once in awhile I may throw up… But it's not that often."

"Oh… Well… I'll talk to you later… Ok."

"Ok… And it was so nice meeting you too. You both are so frickin' cute together."

"Aww thanks… Nice meeting you too."

Cindy went inside her room and the assistant closed the door behind them. I sighed and started walking down the hallway to the nurses' station to drop off my urine. I know they are going to look at it and say this chick needs to drink more water. I know... I guess I will have to start forcing it down now so I can be healthier. I rather have juice, soda, or milk. Damn… Do I have to stop drinking soda now that I'm pregnant? I placed the cup on the counter and a nurse smiled at me and said thank you. I walked back towards the room and I heard laughter. The doctor and Jacob were both laughing. What the hell are they talking about? I opened the door and Dr. Stevens had a big smile on her face. I looked confused for a split second. .

"Oh… That was quick," Dr. Stevens said still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh your fiancé is so funny. You really make a cute couple… And congrats on your wedding."

"What… Jacob told…"

"Yeah Babe… it kinda slipped out from my guilt of knocking you up. I wanted her to know that I had respectable intentions for you. Plus that I loved you more than anything."

"Oh," I said shyly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll let you know the test results. If it's positive I will also have to take some blood to do further test."

"What… T… Take blood?" _Fuck._

"Yes… It will be quick and painless… Don't worry Renesmee," she said smiling.

The doctor left the room and I started breathing heavy. _No I hate needles... Shit. _I sat down and my hands started to slightly tremble.

"Baby calm down… What's wrong?"

"Um… Jake… I need you to leave the room when she gives me a needle."

"Why?"

"Cause… Um… I'm a baby. And I don't want you see me freaking out over it."

"Oh that's crazy… I'm not leaving your side."

"Please Jacob… I don't wanna be embarrassed."

"But it's me Baby."

That's exactly why I don't want him in here. I don't want my future husband knowing how chicken I am over a silly little needle. Jacob walked over to me and touched my arm.

"Sweetheart… It's ok. I'll hold your hand if you want."

I smirked my lip.

"I love you," he said.

"_And_… I still don't want you see me cry over a needle." I sighed. "I'm sorry… That was a bit rude."

"It's ok."

"No it's not… I'm sorry Jacob."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips. His gentle touch made me feel dizzy.

"You're my future wife Ness… I'm not leaving your side… Even for this… so deal with it," he breathed.

He kissed me again and I moaned in his mouth. I guess he could stay… I mean he is my rock. I do love him like crazy… but this will be so embarrassing.

"Ok Jacob... Please don't make fun of me though."

"Baby I'm not gonna make fun of you."

"When I was younger and my doctor tried to give me a needle. My mother and doctor tried to stop me from running out of the room. They thought they had me cornered but I ran under my mother's legs and got down the hall way."

"Wait a minute… You ran through your mother's legs?"

"Yes… I was quick with mine… Unstoppable… So my little body thought. I would have made it to the elevator if that quick ass nurse didn't stop me. I cried like they were torturing me when they finally pinned me down."

"Wow."

"I had like four people trying to keep me still. The nurse stuck the needle in too much and made a real nasty bruise. I screamed like I was stabbed. And I've been messed up ever since about needles. Shots I can handle a little bit better. But needles… I honestly freak out."

"Aww… Poor Baby. Well I'm right here. And just think of it as something you have to do to keep our baby healthy."

"Oh… Ok."

He gave me a big hug and then kissed my forehead.

"You're gonna be ok Baby."

"Thank you… I'm such a chicken… I hate it. It's so stupid. That was years ago… You would think that I would have gotten over that by now?"

"Who am I?"

"Huh… You're the man I love and going to marry tomorrow."

"I'm also the man that will be there for you no matter what… Even for a phobia. I love you Ness. Don't be afraid to let me help you with things. That's what friends do. That's what spouses do. So lean on me… Squeeze my hand… Whatever? I'm here to help you through this... Ok Baby."

"Ok Jacob… And I love you too."

Tears filled my eyes and he kissed me again. Someone knocked at the door and I asked them to come in. Dr. Stevens came in the room and had a neutral look to her. Her look still scared me to death for some reason.

"Renesmee… The pregnancy test was positive. You are pregnant."

Jacob smiled as if it was new news for some reason. My heartbeat started to race and more tears surfaced.

"Well thank you doctor," I chocked out. "I've been sick all week and I really need something to help me to stop throwing up all of the time."

"When do you usually throw up?"

I cleared my throat.

"At all times of the day. I don't even know why they call it morning sickness?"

She softly chuckled.

"Well I can give you something for that… I even have some samples to start you off. It's called ondansetron the brand name is Zofran. Hopefully it will help with your nausea. You can take it every day if you want. I'll give you a prescription for it."

"Thank you."

"I also need you to start a vitamin regiment. Here's a prescription for your prenatal vitamins but you can also get them from over the counter. They are kinda big… But I hope you don't have a problem swallowing them."

"Ahhh… I can't really swallow big pills that well. I'll probably gag on them every day or won't be able to swallow them _at all_."

"Oh… You have a gag reflex?"

"Yes… A very big one."

"Oh… Ok… I'll write you a different prescription then."

It was a subject that never came up with my doctor. When I started taking my birth control pills with John… I could swallow those easily. I wasn't even on the pill that long. I stopped after the second month because I saw no use in still taking them since I didn't have a boyfriend anymore.

A nurse came in with a few tubes in her hand. My eyes opened wide when I saw a needle covered in plastic.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Um… Um… I just don't like needles."

"Oh I'm not gonna hurt you," the nurse said.

"She has a phobia… So try to be easy ok," Jacob said.

"Oh… Ok," the nurse said with understanding.

The nurse started cleaning my inner arm with a cotton ball. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Jacob squeezed my hand and kissed my temple. I started to flinch my arm back as soon as she took the needle out of the plastic.

"Baby look at me," Jacob said almost sternly. My eyes darted back from Jacob to the needle. "Sweetheart… Look at me," he said slower. The nurse looked a bit weary like she wasn't sure if she could stick me without me freaking out. I didn't want to stop her each time like I usually do. "Is it ok for me to try now?" The nurse asked. Tears started to fill my eyes and I stared to get a little embarrassed. Jacob squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath.

"Ok," I said with my voice shaking.

"Ness… I'm right here Baby."

Then he leaned in to kiss me and let his tongue slowly dance in my mouth. For a split second I forgot that I was going to be tortured with metal piercing my skin. I felt the needle go inside me and screamed a little in his mouth. He kissed me deeper and grabbed me by the back of my head. Before I knew it the nurse said she was finished and was putting a band aid on my arm. I had to bring myself back to reality… that I was sitting in an OB GYN office and not swept away in Jacob's bed back at home. That kiss… Well it helped a lot.

"Wow… I wish I had a phobia like that so my man could kiss me like that," the nurse said.

Jacob chuckled.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," the nurse said as she walked out of the room with the vials of blood.

"You ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yes… I'm fine… Thanks to you."

"Well I'm glad I could be of service Mam."

Dr. Steven's chuckled and started typing something down on her laptop. I looked down at the band aid on my arm. I will have to take that off before I go home so my mom won't question why I have it.

"Well… Ok. I do want you to take it easy. You've always been a little anemic. I have to wait for the blood results to come back… But the vitamins should help. I want you to come back in one month so we can check your levels again and see how everything is going."

"Ok."

She quickly glanced at Jacob.

"Doctor Stevens… Please don't say anything to my mom. She doesn't know yet and well I plan to tell her later ok."

"Oh everything is confidential Rensesmee."

"Thanks."

I looked at Jacob and he gently smiled at me.

"You have to make sure that you're eating healthier now," Dr. Stevens said.

"Ok."

"More fruits and veggies… And eat lean protein."

"Ok."

"l'll make sure that she's eating healthy doc," Jacob said in a parental way.

_Oh God… I had a feeling that Jacob was gonna morph into a food drill sergeant any time soon._

"And make sure you drink a lot of water to hydrate yourself. Prenatal vitamins tend to constipate some people."

"Ok."

The doctor gave me my prescriptions and a sample of the nausea medicine. I made my next appointment at the front desk for the following month. I had to prepare myself that they will be taking blood for almost every visit. It would be wonderful if Jacob could be beside me when I have to give blood again. Yeah… hopefully he will kiss me every time.

We got in his truck and drove off... Just as Jacob said… He pulled over once we got away. Instead of down the block… He drove to a wooded area in La push and

fucked me silly. We were only a few minutes away from his house but I guess he wanted to keep his promise. I was trembling in his arms after we came together. My butt was sliding against the come drenched leather seats as he continued to pump inside me after he shot his humongous load. His kissed me again and his tongue tasted like my make-up I had on my neck to cover my passion mark. I didn't care… I wanted to suck on his sexy lips and tongue for hours. But I couldn't. I had to wash up and go to Nicole's so she could drive me to my house so we could pack her car.

"Oh God Jacob... That was… That was..."

"Yeah... I know. Damn Baby... I don't think I can feel my legs?"

"Huh?"

"Shit… That took a lot out of me. I feel weak as shit."

I started kissing on his neck and he sucked in a breath of air.

"Mmmm... Make sure you get some energy for _later,_" I moaned.

"Why… 'Cause you have a lot of things?"

"No… Because I'm going to want you like crazy when I get back from my bachelorette party."

"Oh."

He started to lick my face and I giggled.

"So I take it you gave up on us trying to hold out until we get married tomorrow?" he asked in a husky sexy voice.

"You have guessed correctly," I breathed.

"Good… No matter what I will make our honeymoon legendary."

"_Oh_… Legendary?"

"Umm Humm… Hundreds of years from now people are going to know about our sex marathon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… Even the aliens are gonna say… Damn that couple were getting their freak on."

I laughed.

"Well I think I should start stretching now so I don't pull a muscle or strain my hip again."

"Yeah… Do that… 'Cause I plan to fuck the shit out of you… Or have you pass out… Whichever comes first."


	25. Chapter 25

We went back to his house and washed up. Then we got back in his truck so he could drop me off at Nicole's. It was getting cloudy but the news said that it was going to rain much later tonight... So we had some time to move without getting soaked.

"I don't want you lifting anything heavy… That's what Embry and Eric are for."

"Ok Jacob."

"I'm serious."

"I don't plan on lifting anything _heavy_."

"I just need you to be careful ok."

"I'll be careful Jacob."

"Thank you. I made some more room for your clothes in our bedroom. So far half of the closet is yours. I'm pretty sure you will take over more, but you can put all of the off season stuff in the third bedroom for now."

"Aww Jake thanks. I don't know how long I will be able to _fit _my clothes? I guess when I'm around three… Four… Five months I will have to get a bigger size?"

"Don't worry about stuff like that Babe. I'll get you more clothes. I can't wait to see that belly pop out."

"What," I said chuckling.

"I swear I'm gonna rub that belly every night."

"Aww," I gushed.

Jacob placed his right hand on my belly while his other stayed on the steering wheel. I gently placed my hand on top of his.

"Oh… And take pictures of you weekly so we can look back and see how your belly grew."

"I've seen that… Where the pics are in a video and all of a sudden you see the belly get big while the shadows change."

"That would be awesome to see."

I lifted his hand and kissed the back of it.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Ness."

He stopped the car at a light and leaned over to kiss me. We must have been kissing when the light changed because the person in the car behind us started beeping his horn like crazy. I giggled as he pecked me a few more times than drove off. "Dag Jake… You're causing road rage," I said lightheartedly. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"So… Ahh you're picking up Matt after you drop me off?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Matt still thinks that I'm pregnant. I'm not sure if he will ask you. But play dumb ok."

"Oh… Ok."

"Knowing him… He may hint to me being sick just in case he thinks you don't know that I've been sick. And he's bold enough to ask if a condom ever broke with us. I'm just warning ya."

Jacob chuckled.

"Your brother's texes are funny. He's hilarious. I'm gonna love having him for a little brother."

"Yeah… He thinks he's funny. Today he was imitating Lafayette from True Blood and told me that he was gonna take you from me. He said that you were _hot._"

Jacob laughed out loud.

"Wow… Ok. But he will have to try hard. I was only gonna switch teams if your confession on that first day was that you were born a guy," he said jokingly.

When we arrived at Nicole's house there was less room for parking so Jacob just put his blinkers on and walked me up the steps. Nicole opened the door with a wide smile on her face.  
"You're here. About time… We gotta get your stuff."

"Hi Nicole."

"Hey May… Hi Jacob.

"Hey Nicole."

"Well Eric and Embry are on their way here so we can get your clothes and boxes. They should be here any minute. Come in… Come in."

We both walked in the house. It smelled so good like food was cooking in the kitchen.

"I plan on decorating later tonight. Don't want your mom stopping by while we're moving and questioning why there's wedding decorations everywhere."

"Oh… Didn't think of that."

"I also put up some mock boxes in the guest room to look like you're moving in."

"Wow… You're on top of everything."

"Well I _am_ a business major Honey."

"Hey is that the bride?" Lisa called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's May," Nicole answered.

Lisa, Ava, Kim, Dawn, and a few of Nicole's friends came out to the living room.

"Hi May… Hi Jacob," a group of voices called out. We both said Hi at the same time.

"Hey Jake," Ava said. "Don't go starting any trouble with Eric. I'm going to be on my best behavior. Trust me… I've been hearing it all morning."

"Oh… I'm not gonna start anything."

"I'm sure you've talked to him… He's all paranoid that I'm gonna reach out and grab a dick or something."

Nicole's friends giggled.

"Hey Jake… I wanna introduce you to Abby, Vanessa, Hanna, and Erica," Nicole said.

"Hi Ladies… I hope you have fun later tonight… But not too much," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Oh we're gonna be on our best behavior too," Erica snickered.

Erica is a close friend of Nicole's. She's just as perverted as her. Her mind is always in the gutter… But she's funny as hell just like Nicole. I swear they're the same people... Only thing is Erica is mixed; her father is black.

"I hope you don't plan on coming to her party. This party is only gonna be for women," Erica said.

"No… I don't plan on staying. Yall can have ya little naked man dance around. I don't wanna see that."

Jacob turned to me and bent down to kiss me.

"I have to pick up your brother soon. You _behave_… Ok Ness."

"Of course. He won't come near me. _There's only one dick I want in my face_." I whispered.

Nicole snickered.

"So… Ahh are you having a bachelor's party? Are you going to a strip club or something?" Abby asked.

"No… I'm not. Just hanging with my friends until I pick up Nessie tonight. She's gonna be my stripper."

"I like," Erica said.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Jacob asked.

I wanted to be with him when it turned to my birthday at midnight. I don't know… I just wanted to be with him.

"How long's the party? I kinda wanna be with Jake by midnight," I asked Nicole.

"Oh that's fine… You can pick her up around 11p.m. The strippers will be way gone by then."

"_Plural?_" Jacob said almost taken back.

"Um… Yeah. But don't worry. We'll be on our best behavior. I don't want Embry trippn'. I ordered the entertainment before we were even dating. Plus it's gonna be innocent fun. No touching or anything."

"No touching is right. I'm not so comfortable with this… But I know it's like some right of passage for you white faces," he said jokingly. Lisa and Erica crossed their arms. "Uh… Latino's and whatever you are too."

They all started laughing.

"I'm mixed… Thank you very much," Erica stated.

"Well… You ladies just be careful. You should really have one of us here just in case. I would feel much better."

"You're such a worry wart," Nicole said. "Plus I'm licensed to carry. If anything's poppin off… It will be my gun if they start shit. Plus Chad and Kevin are on standby a block away. I have this covered. I always have everything covered. You should know this by now."

"Wow… I guess you do have everything covered," Jake said.

"Well now that's settled we need to get your stuff. Where the hell is Embry?"

"Eric just texted me that they're 15 minutes away," Ava said.

I smiled at all of my friends. They looked really happy. Nicole's friends were staying at the house when I go to pick up my stuff. I don't think it's gonna take that long to move my things. I know for a fact we can do this in one trip… Especially with Embry's Truck. Everything's already in boxes and my clothes are in trash bags on hangers that are banded together with rubber bands with the hooks poking out of the bag. All I have to do is take the bags off and hang them back in the closet. This will be the most organized move ever. I can quickly put all of my clothes up out of the way and go to my party. I turned to Jake and kiss his cheek.

"I'll call you when I'm done moving. Have fun with Matt… And remember to not have anyone at your shop talk about our wedding or that we're engaged… Ok."

"Sure, sure… Everyone knows to keep that quiet."

"Ok…. Um… Don't be late picking me up tonight."

"I'm not gonna be late."

"Well… You're gonna be hanging out with your friends after you drop my brother off. I don't want you to forget about me."

"How can I forget about you Ness?"

"I wanna spend the start of my birthday with you."

"I know… I'm sure that's why you said you wanted to be home by midnight. Don't worry Babe… I'll be here."

"Ok," I said smiling.

Jacob said bye to everyone and walked to his truck. Nicole and I went on the porch and watched him drive away. I was kinda sad to see him go… But I knew he was gonna hang out with my brother. "Girl… we are gonna have fun tonight," Dawn said from the door. Nicole walked back in the house but I wasn't really paying attention. "Come in the house stop standing there like an idiot," Nicole said as she snatched me inside.

I went inside the house and everyone had wide grins on their faces.

"I'm so happy for you May," Abby said.

"Aw thanks."

"Can you even believe it?" Dawn asked.

"No… Not really. It still feels like a dream."

"Well at least we get to see it on Skype," Vanessa said.

"Yeah that part is cool…. You get to see me sob like a baby."

"Oh… No shame in crying… Especially when you're happy," Erica said.

We all sat down in the living room and talked about the wedding while waiting for Eric and Embry to come. There was a whole lot of baby talk too… Since I was going to be the first in the group to be a mom. I was the youngest one too. All of Nicole's friends are her age… Either twenty one or twenty two… Along with Ava. And Kim is even older than that. She's Jacob's age… Twenty five.

We heard Embry drive up because he was blasting his music. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Gosh… My neighbors are going to _hate _me. He does this all of the time." She got up and opened the door and waited for them to come in. Jacob's sister Rachel texted me saying that she was sorry that she couldn't come and will see me at the airport tomorrow. She said that Paul was getting upset about the strippers and she didn't want to fight with him about it. I texted back that I understood. I was really looking forward to seeing her again. We've sent a few emails to each other. She's really busy with work but I would love to get to know her better... She's gonna be my sister-in-law. The same with Rebecca... I've only spoken to her once but she texed me frequently.

"Hey about time," Nicole said as Embry got on her porch.

"I'm not late… Plus it's not gonna rain until tonight."

He leaned down and kissed her and a few of us awed. Nicole introduced Embry to Hanna and Abby. Vanessa and Erica already met him before. She also introduced Eric to everybody.

"Who are you?" he said to Ava.

"Your frickin' wife."

"Oh yeah."

Eric pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They are so cute together. All of them are. Eric and Embry gave both Kim and me a hug.

"You sure you ladies don't want an extra stripper tonight. I have some sexy moves," Embry said.

"Hey the more the merrier," Abby said.

Nicole cut her eyes at Abby. It was so quick I don't think anyone noticed. Embry… Like the ham that he is started dancing and a few of the ladies edged him on.

"Cut that out Em," Nicole said.

"What I can't dance… But you can have a stranger in here do the same?"

"You are mine," she said a bit frustrated.

"Oohh… Getting jealous are you?"

Nicole smirked at him.

"Hey… I'm not so keen on having naked men parade all over your house ya know."

"No one's getting totally naked. They are not _that_ type of strippers."

"Whatever… You know what I mean Nicky. But hey… If it gets you worked up so I can have my way with you later so be it. But I'm glad you have your friends on standby. I would feel even more comfortable if they stayed like in front of your house instead at Kevin's house.

"Ok Em," Nicole agreed.

Eric was quiet about it. I knew that Ava said that he wasn't that comfortable with it either. I kinda wish Nicole just threw a normal party. The fact that strippers are gonna be here is causing friction. I didn't even want any… This kinda was forced on me.

"Well we should get going so we can beat the rain. I don't want the TV getting wet," I said.

"Oh… I bought some plastic in my truck just in case. Thanks again for letting me have your TV Nessie," Embry said.

"Oh you're welcome. I don't really need it because Jacob has TV's in all of his bedrooms and a big one in the living room."

"Ok I'm ready when you are," Ava said.

"We should have all of the food cooked by the time you guys get back. I'll make you a plate just in case you're hungry," Kim said.

"Aw thanks Kim," Embry said.

We left her house and all got in the cars. I got in Nicole's car with Ava while Eric got back in Embry's truck. When we got to my house my mom was excited to see _Tiffany _and her husband again. Nicole introduced Embry to her and told her that he was one of Eric's friends and that he agreed to help out. I didn't carry anything heavy like Jacob asked me to. Most of my things were brought down in the living room already by my brother Matt last night. While Eric and Embry were taking my bens to the truck, I texed Matt.

_Thanks Matt you didn't have to do that. You know I love you. I hope you're getting along. _

I felt like I didn't have anything to do since I was told by Embry not to _pick shit up_… His words exactly while we got out of the car. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

_You're welcome… And I love you too White Bread. _

I was wondering how Matt and Jacob were doing and if he was trying to get Jacob to admit to me being pregnant... Or hint that I was sick. I decided to call him. I sat on my steps while Ava walked over to me and sat beside me. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Your mom's trying to force me to eat Nessie."

"Yeah… She does that."

My mom came to the front door giving that mom look.

"Renesmee… Do you want me to pack you some food for you and your friends to eat when you get back to Nicole's?"

"No that's ok Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Um Hum."

"I made some lemon cake last night… Do you want some of that?"

My eyes lit up.

"Sure… I love your cake." _And Jacob does too_.

"Great… I'll pack each of you some," she said happily.

She went back into the house to get our cake. I called Matt to thank him and try to warn him not to start anything with Jacob.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hey Matt. Thanks so much… You really helped us out by doing this."  
"What… I helped _me_ out. I can't wait to get in your room. Hell… I'm painting it this weekend."

"What."

"Oh yeah… Say bye bye to the purple. You don't live there no more. You can't freak out about it. Go purplize Nicole's house."

I chuckled.

"Well thanks anyway Matt. You know I love ya."

"Yeah I know… Hey Jacob's shop is awesome."

"Yeah… I hope you're _behaving_."

"Always… Well Jacob and I are going to get some pizza with a few guys at the shop. I'll see ya later… When you come over for your birthday."

"Ok."

My mom gave me a plastic bag with enough pieces of cake for everyone. "Oh thanks mom," I said with a smile. I could smell the lemon much stronger than before. I guess that's because I was pregnant. My mom's eyes were glazed. I hope she wasn't gonna start crying. That's just what I need... 'Cause I will most likely cry along with her.

"Mom… What's wrong?"

"My baby… She's leaving me."

"Mom… I'm not leaving. I'm just moving to Nicole's." _Lie number what?_

"I know… Oh… I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

A tear fell from her cheek. "Aww mom." I quickly rushed to her and gave her a hug. I had to stay strong and not bust out in a sob like I really wanted to. She squeezed me in her arms and it felt so good. I wanted the hug to last much longer. "You're growing up… I guess I have to start letting you," she said with her voice shaking. Nicole walked out of the house chewing food. I knew she wouldn't turn down food.

"What is this… A hug fest?" she said with her mouth full. "Can I get in on this?"

"Sure," my mom said.

Nicole walked over to my mother and gave her a hug.

"Oh Nicole. You always made me feel like I had more than one daughter. Thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Oh you're welcome Mrs. Cullen."

The guys were basically done packing all of my things into the truck and Nicole's back seat. Only my clothes went in her Maxima. Ava wasn't going to have room to drive back with Nicole… She will have to go back with Eric and Embry.

"Well thank you so much for helping Renesmee move her things," my mom said to the guys.

"Oh you're welcome," Eric said.

"And it was nice meeting you," Embry said.

"Nice meeting you too."

My mom grinned at Nicole and glanced back at Embry. I guess she could tell from their body language that they were more than friends. I don't know how? But my mom's always observing people.

"So are you two an item?" she asked Nicole.

"Oh… Me and Embry?"

"Um Hum."

"Well… He's my friend."

"Ok… We'll leave it at that."

"Oh she's so modest. I love this girl," Embry said.

My eyes widened and Ava aka Tiffany's eyes did the same. Embry wasn't shy to let anyone know how he felt about her… That's for sure. Nicole looked a little embarrassed and smiled.

"Aww… Well yall make a very cute couple."

"Thanks," Nicole mumbled.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen… You're a wise woman," Embry said smiling.

Everyone said bye to my mother. She told me that she would see me when I was eighteen and I giggled. "Yeah… I'll see you when I'm eighteen." Ava and Nicole started walking away to get in the cars. My mom pulled me back to hug me again.

"Did you talk to Jacob?" she whispered.

"Yeah… We're going out to eat before I get here tomorrow."

"Oooh that's nice. Make sure you wear something nice."

"It's my birthday… I was wearing something nice anyway."

"Ok… Well tell me all about your first conversation later. I want to hear all about it," she said smiling.

"Ok Mom… I love you. I gotta go before it rains."

"Ok Honey."

I got in Nicole's car. There were so many bags of my clothes in the back seat it was hard for her to see out of the back window. She turned her radio on and Adel was on. She looked at me and sighed.

"Man… I don't even know why you bothered to take all this stuff. You won't be able to fit most of it in a few months."

"I know… But I will be able to fit everything for a few months."

"Whatever you say."

She waved bye to my mom and we drove off following Embry's truck. She started singing the song on the radio. I was staring at her waiting for her response to what Embry told her. I think it's the first time she heard him say that he loved her.

"_Rolling in the deeeep,"_ she sang.

"So um… Nicole. Um… How do you feel about what Embry just said?"

"_You had my heart and soul in your hands_," she continued not responding to my question.

"Nicole?"

She turned to me quickly.

"May… I don't know and… Ah… I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"But you do _care_ for him… You said so yourself earlier. You said you think you love him."

"I say a lot of shit," she snapped.

I smirked at her.

"Don't get all closed up… Ok. It's ok to let yourself be vulnerable sometimes; especially for the good of finding someone good for you. Embry is good for you Nicole. I don't think he's even capable of hurting you… Honestly."

I noticed she gripped the steering wheel tighter and pressed her lips in a line. She stayed quiet for the majority of the trip to Jacob's. I may have made her upset. But I just wanted her to see that it was ok to feel what she probably feels. My tough cookie is in love. This is too epic for words.

After all of my stuff was moved in Jacob's house. I gave Eric and Embry their pieces of lemon cake. They both ate it right away.

"My God this is good," Embry said.

"I'll tell my mom that you liked it."

"Oh… I had your mom's cake before when she drops if off at the shop for Billy. She hasn't done that in a while… And I missed it," Eric said.

"Well… I'll try to get her to make some more. I've seen her do it… But never baked it by myself. But I know how to make homemade peanut butter cheese cake and regular cheesecake."

"Really?" Embry said amused.

"Um Humm. I guess I'll start baking when we get back from Vegas so you and Jake will know how great of a cook I am."

"Jake told me you can make some good ass fried chicken."

"Oh," I said then chuckled.

"Wow… I could really use some milk. Do you have some?"

"Um… I think so."

I opened up the fridge and looked inside. There was only a little left but I poured them both a glass.

"Thanks Nessie," they both said.

"I guess we'll go to the market after we get back from our honeymoon."

"Don't you start classes on Monday?" Eric asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm… Ava's not going back until Wednesday. We're staying in Vegas a little while longer since we got such a good deal on the room."

Ava walked in the kitchen from going to the bathroom.

"Hey Honey you should try some of Nessie's mom cake. It's really good."

"I'll eat it later Eric. Can you take it with you back home?"

"Sure."

"I mean take it home and _not _touch it so I can eat the _whole piece_."

Eric chuckled.

"Sure Ava."

Nicole was in the living room looking at the movies in the bookcase.

"I see you moved some of your movies here already," she called out.

"Um… No I didn't. They're all Jake's."

"What? Jacob has Titanic?"

"What's wrong with that?"

She walked in the kitchen grinning.

"Oh… Just didn't know he had great taste in movies. I was expecting to see The Fast and The Furious Series."

"Oh… Well you know he's a romantic at heart. I mean…"

I put out my hands to say look at me. Hell he's marring me after knowing me for two weeks.

"Yeah… He's a mush ball in disguise," she laughed.

Nicole walked over to Embry and hugged his side.

"Speaking of mush balls… Embry… You told my mom that you love Nicole."

"I do love her," he replied.

Nicole swallowed hard and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Um… We… We should get back to the house… It's getting late," she said nervously.

I figured she would need time alone to talk to Embry. He had a wide grin on his face… and she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Hey… um let's give them some space."

"Agreed," Ava said.

We all walked out of the kitchen and went on the porch. I noticed Eric was looking at the window probably thinking that it had to be replaced for a reason. He didn't say anything about Leah. I'm so sick of thinking of her. I'm glad her ass is still in jail.

"It looks like it's gonna rain soon," Ava said.

"Well you're not gonna melt," Eric said.

Ava rolled her eyes playfully.

"I wonder what she's saying… I hope she's not trying to be evasive about how she feels," I said.

"Well it's scary when you fall in love sometimes. I know I was scared when I fell in love with Eric… Especially 'cause he was much older than me and my dad would have killed me."

"Well it was worth it right?" Eric said.

"You know it was Baby."

I smiled at them. I was wondering when they were gonna plan to start a family. They've been married since she was eighteen.

"So… Um… When are you guys gonna start procreating?" I asked.

"Oh… When I finish college. I have an IUD… So nothings coming outa here anytime soon."

"Oh," I said uncomfortably.

"But I can't wait until you have your baby. That baby is gonna be so spoiled."

I smiled and she touched my stomach. We stayed on the porch for a while. Embry and Nicole finally came outside. "I'll see you later tonight Nicky." He kissed her and she sighed. "I'll give you a _personal _show." Nicole smiled and it was confirmed by her look that she was far gone. Wow… I'm so happy for her. Eric kissed Ava goodbye and we got in separate cars. Nicole looked a little distracted so Ava opted to drive her car. She said ok. So I knew a lot of shit was on her mind. She was kinda quiet on our ride back to her house. That's not like her at all. I would have been worried about her if I didn't know that Embry told her he loved her a few times today. She pepped up by the time we got near her house and started talking about the party. I was still a bit worried about her. I wondered what was going on in her head. She's so tight lipped about her feelings for Embry now that he's told her that he loves her.

We got back to Nicole's house around the same time it started to drizzle. All of the food was cooked by then and I knew that my mom was going to be busy today and not stop by… so everything was running smoothly as planned. Nicole had an entire fake story planned just in case my mom did stop by. She told me to always have a back up plan. She said that she was throwing a surprise bridal shower for Erica and didn't tell me because it's hard for me to keep a secret. I was ok with that lie.

"Oh that was quick," Kim said as she came out of the kitchen with a _Kiss the Cook_ apron on.

"May had everything important packed and Eric and Embry both had espressos from Dunkin' Donuts so it went pretty fast," Nicole said.

"Wow… This place looks really nice," I mused looking at all of the decorations. "So I hear you're getting married again," I said jokingly looking at Erica.

"Yeah… He's marrying me twice," she laughed.

"Hey let's open the gifts," I'm dying to see what you got," Abby said.

"Ah… Well ok?"

I took a seat on the sofa and Ava turned up the music some. Nicole asked me to open hers first. She said it with a little pushiness but that's just her. She handed me a few big gift bags. I was so excited to see what they were. She knew me better than anyone. Plus she was determined to make me a bonified freak. The first thing I took out was a white satin bondage set.

"Hmm… We can take this to Vegas. Thanks!"

"You're welcome… There's more hurry… Hurry. You open gifts too slow. You gotta get quicker than this by your baby shower."

"Ok… Ok… I'll speed up Ms. Impatient."

I opened another gift bag and it was filled with sexy lingerie. A lot of it was white. I guess it was meant for the honeymoon. _I wonder how come stains would look on it?_

"I figured you could wear some of those this weekend," Nicole said smiling.

"Aww thanks. They are so cute… Especially this one. This is sexy as hell."

I looked in a Victoria Secrets bag that she handed me. There was a blue pair of underwear in it on the top of more underwear. I pulled it out and it had _Gorgeous _on the front in silver metallic letters.

"Wow Nicole thanks. Did you get this made?"

"No… I got that from Victoria Secrets. You have about twenty pairs of underwear in that bag."

"Wow… Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Kim handed me her bag next. It was a book of 365 sexual positions.

"Whoa... Thanks… I'll make sure I get good use out of this." I started flipping through the pages. "Um… I don't think I'm this limber… But I'll give it a try."

She giggled.

"There's something else in the bag. This won't be so hard to try… Well I don't think it would be."

"Oh."

I looked in the bag and took out a small box and un-wrapped it.

"A remote control vibrating egg."

"Yeah… Jacob can have the controller and… Well play with you when you're a few feet away. Jared and I use one sometimes when we go out to eat."

"Oh God."

"Yeah… I say that too. But people think I'm making a comment on how good the steak is."

We all laughed. Ava gave me her gift next. I opened it and looked at it strangely because I didn't quite know what it was. It had _Big Boy_ in bold letters and looked weird like it belonged in the world of Dr. Sues.

"_Prostate massager?_" I said quietly as I read the box. "Huh?"

"It can be used for both women and men... I know personally," Ava giggled. "It's designed to massage the man's prostate. Don't think it's totally gay… It's not. You can make Jake come harder than usual if that gland is stimulated." _Harder than he already comes? Lord. _"It can be used on you as a vibrator too."

She took the box from me and flipped it over showing me the picture of how it's supposed to be inserted. Man you learn something new every day.

"You have to convince him that it's not gay. I'm sure you can seduce him into using it. You seem to have him wrapped around your finger. Use your powers girl."

I chuckled.

"Ok… I'll try to get him to use it."

"There are a whole lot of reviews from straight couples on line about this toy. If you get him to read it…"

"Yeah… I'll do that."

"Plus you will love it yourself."

"Ok… I'll take your word for it."

"I don't think you can take the vibrator on the plane with you. I think they will see it and think it's a bomb or something and take it out to inspect it," Nicole said.

"Oh."

"Don't worry… I'm sure you'll be too busy to even think about toys," Erica said. "And if you do… I'm sure there are some places in Vegas that sell them. Here's my gift."

"Thank you," I said smiling graciously.

She handed me a small box. I opened it and there was a pair of crotchless black panties in it with a small envelope slid in the opening. Nice place to put it I thought. I opened the card and there was a Visa gift card for one hundred dollars.

"Oh thanks Erica!"  
"No problem Missy. Just use it for the good of sex… That all I ask."

"Eww… Ok," I said then started to laugh.

Hanna reached over to me and handed me a bag with colorful tissue paper showing from the top of it.

"Open mine next May," she said in her cute British accent. She's only been in America for two years and her accent is still as strong as it was when I first met her.

"Ok," I said smiling.

"Yeah… The poor blout won't have a chance when you wank him with this numba."

"Oh I plan to _wank _the bloody hell out of him," I said trying to imitate her accent. Everyone started laughing.

I pulled out the garment that she had in the bag. It was shiny and black. Vinyl I guessed as soon as I saw more of it. I unfolded it to see what it was. It was a vinyl strap up bustier.

"Wow… Um… This is nice. I could play dominatrix with this."

"I'm glad you like it. It's proper right?"

"Yes... It's proper."

"Oh… There's more in there."

"Oh?"

I looked in the bag and there was a G-string and black thigh high stockings.

"Wow… Thank you so much Hanna."

"Oh you're welcome May. I bet you're pretty chuffed about your honeymoon night… right?" she said.

"Huh?" I said. I didn't really know what chuffed meant.

"Ya know… Um excited!"

"Yes… Yes. I'm pretty excited about it… Kinda nervous too. I think he plans on locking me in the suite for hours just to fuck me. I may be sending out SOS signals. If I don't text you or surface in a day Nicole… Please look for me."

Nicole laughed.

"Hey I may be on lock down too with Embry."

"Yall still haven't done anything right?" I asked.

"No we haven't… But I showed him my pussy after it was waxed," she said nonchalantly.

"Shit… You did! What did he say… Or _DO_!"

"Oh… He was… Um well he said 'Wow' and do… Well his dick was pitching a tent."

"He really loves you ya know," Ava whispered not really meaning to be heard.

"Huh?" Nicole said.

"I mean that boys _in love with you_," Ava said louder.

"Um… Well," Nicole said nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Um… It's not my place to meddle… But you looked scared at Nessie's house when he told you that he loved you. Don't be scared of Embry… He's one of the good guys. He wouldn't be one of my best friends if he wasn't.

"Well… Well... Um... I think I love him too. I haven't told him… I'm no fool. Don't wanna seem all sprung." She looked at me apologetically. "No offense."

"No offense taken. I don't care if the world knows that I love Jacob and loved him after only knowing him for a few hours. He's my destiny and I'm… Happy that I have him. I know you're in love with Embry Nicky. It's all… Over… Your face. I'm pretty sure he sees it too. He's not blind. Can't play Guitar Hero as well as me… But not blind."

Kim laughed.

"That boy is in love with you Nicky," Kim added. "If you have strong feelings for him… Please don't hesitate to tell him. He may Joke around a lot… But he can be a deeply emotional person."

"I know," Nicole said softly as if she's seen that side of him.

"Iyaa… Nicky's in love," Hanna said. "Did the earth shift in its axis or something?"

"Shut up Hanna," Nicole said playfully.

"Aw… Don't get all hump with me cause you _liiike_ somebody... Or should I say _looove _somebody."

I swear I need a translator for slang every time this chick talks… but it's cute. Don't know what _hump_ means… I'll just ask her later. Nicole sighed and looked a bit out of place. I'm not use to seeing her like this. I mean when she dated Justin she wasn't all sappy emotional about it. But I can see that this is eating away at her… That she's breaking down in to a much ball and falling in love with one of Jacob's best friends. I giggled thinking of all the mixed kids we were going to populate La Push with in the future. She quickly glanced at me.

"What's so funny?" she asked quickly.

"Oh… Nothing. We're just both in love with gigantic Indians that's all."

A few of the ladies giggled and Kim pushed some more bags my way to open. It took some time to open all of my gifts. There was so many. I didn't expect all of this. Besides all of the freaky shit I got… I also got a wedding photo album, silver picture frames, more books on sexual positions… _Well I guess I can categorize that with the freaky shit. _We can make good use of the crook pot. Jacob doesn't have one of those. We even got a gift card for a dance studio in Seattle to take Salsa lessons. That will be funny to see. I've seen Jacob dance at Ava's cook out and he does have rhythm. I wonder how he would do with Salsa? I mean… I have the Zumba DVD… So I'm not that worried about it. But I may look like I'm exercising though and break out subconsciously in a workout routine.

We started to eat. All of the food was so good. Kim, Lisa, and Ava did most of the major cooking while the others helped with the h'orderves. I was so happy that the medicine was working for me. I haven't thrown up since I started taking it. Kim made hot wings. They were good… But Jacob's did taste a little better like she previously said. I ate a few deviled eggs and a salad to say that I had something actually healthy. I know I will have to start eating more vegetables soon. Not really looking forward to it; there's only a few that I like. Thankfully Jacob knows each and every one thanks to the web site I made him. After I finished what I had on my plate I got up to get some macaroni because Ava was persistent that I try it. I'm glad she edged me on to eat more… Because it was the best macaroni I ever had in my life. My grandmother will be pissed that I said that. But it was the truth.

"Ava… This is so frickin' good! Please show me how to make this so I can make it for Jake."

"Sure… I'll show you."

"Hell… I'll video tape you to make sure I get everything right."

She started to giggle.

"Ok… I'll be your cooking show when we come back from Vegas. I can pretend that I'm Rachel Ray."

"_Excellent_," I said like Burn's from the Simpson's.

I was only half finished my to die for macaroni when Nicole's door bell rung. All of the other ladies oowed like they knew it was the strippers. I stuffed my mouth to finish that last of it. I know I probably looked like a kid when I did it… But nothing… Even a naked man _unless it was Jake_ was gonna keep me from eating this cheesy deliciousness.

"I wonder who that is?" Nicole said in an exaggerated way.

"Hmm… Have no idea," I said innocently.

"Why don't you answer the door May?"

"Oh God… Really?"

I huffed as I got up from the sofa. A few of the girls took out their cameras and cell phones. _Oh great_. I walked over to the door actually drudging to open it. I had no interest on having this stranger swing his thing at me.

"Who is it," I said playing along.

"It's the cops," a deep voice said.

"Oh… The cops. What brings you here officer… Did we do anything wrong?"

"Mam… You need to open the door or we will be forced to barricade it in."

_Oh God… That was cheesier than Ava's dish._

I opened the door and there stood two muscle bound men. One White and one was a dark skinned African American. They were both dressed in police uniforms. I have to admit that they both were cute. I stepped back to let them in. The White officer had a large hand held radio in his hand.

"I heard there was a disturbance in the neighborhood," the White officer said.

"We're so sorry officers," Erica said making her voice all breathy.

She was really getting into this. I found it hilarious. The stripper turned the radio on and ripped his shirt off in one swoop. Then the other one followed doing the same thing. Shit… they had abs like crazy. All the ladies owwed and yelled hysterically snapping pictures. I moved away from one of them and tried to get back to my seat. "Which one of you ladies is the lucky bride?" The sexy chocolate one asked. I winced knowing that they would point me out. I was the only awkward looking one in the room. They probably knew it was me anyway. "That one in the purple… The one trying to get away," Erica said. I tried to sit back down on the sofa and she grabbed my arm to stop me. "Uh… Un… Missy this party is for you… Enjoy it."

Both of the strippers danced in my direction and snatched their pants off. They were snatch-aways I guess. They came off in a blink of an eye. I laughed uncomfortably as they jiggled their bodies around me. I really didn't want them this close to me. Nicole knew how I felt about strippers… She had to know how weird this was for me. The White stripper bumped and grinded a little too close to me and his dick grazed my ass. _That was it_. "Please don't get to close… Don't touch me," I said agitated." He wiggled and waved his body like a snake and almost touched me again but I stepped away. "Unless you want me to rip your dick off… don't get too close to me." He understood that I was serious after that and backed away. "Come dance with me," Abby called out. She had a ten dollar bill waving in the air. He moved away from me and Abby slid the money down the front of his G-string. Nicole looked apologetic. I guess she realized how pissed I was. But I did my best from hiding it from everyone else. I had a smile on my face the entire time.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

"It's ok."

Ava and Kim were a little stand offish too. They didn't let the strippers dance all in their faces like some of the others did. But the dancers were entertaining… I guess. They did their pushups and flips. I swore they were gonna knock over a lamp or something. It seemed like Abby, Dawn, and Vanessa enjoyed them the most since they were single. Erica enjoyed them too… But she's not single. She's married and her husband has her name tattooed on his finger like Kevin Jonas. That's why I had the nerve to ask Jacob to do it. He plans on getting it done when we go to Vegas. If I wasn't so spooked about needles… I would get his name on my back or something. I really want one near my hip bone… But I don't think pregnant people can get tattoos? I'm not really sure about that… I would have to ask. But I want his name on me someday. If I can't do it now… I'll do it after my baby is born. Wow… Did I just say that? Did I just agree with myself to get a frickin' tattoo? What in the world is going on! Oh… I'm helplessly in love with Jacob Black.


	26. Chapter 26

After the strippers left I got some more food and called Jacob to pick me up. It was getting close to 11p.m. He told me that he was on his way and the ladies helped me gather my gifts. It was raining cats and dogs so Nicole got a few large trash bags to put my things in.

"Don't wanna get your panties all wet… I'm sure the ones you're wearing will have its share later tonight," Nicole said as she placed my lingerie in the bag.

"Yeah… I'm sure too," I giggled.

Hanna was looking at the pictures she took from Nicole's TV.

"Gosh… Take that off of the TV… Jake will be here any minute."

"Don't get your trousers in a bunch. I'm not stupid. I'll turn it off. I just wanted to see something. Yup… His dick looks much bigger on the big screen. High-def cameras are Nifty."

I heard Jacob's truck pull up and Hanna rushed to take out camera plug from the TV. I went to open the door and Jacob ran up the steps without an umbrella. He never cares about getting rained on.

"Hey Babe," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hey Jacob," everyone else said in unison like they planned it.

"Hey Ladies. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Hanna said then giggled.

"Wow… Is this all of your stuff in the bags?"

"Yeah… It's a lot."

"Well I'll help you get it in the boot," Hanna said as she was putting on her jacket putting the hood over her head. _I at least know that boot means trunk_. "No since of you making a hundred trips when you don't have anything on your head. And plus it's a countdown going on for her birthday in her head."

"I'll help too," Nicole said.

Ava and Erica both put on their rain jackets and picked up a few bags. I went to go pick up one and Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. "What? This is not heavy. It's just _underwear._" We only had to take one trip to the truck because so many of my friends helped. I kissed Nicole on the cheek good bye and thanked her for the party. She told us to drop off our suit cases over her house tomorrow before I go to my parent's house for the party. The wedding dress and our luggage will be taken to the airport together. We will all meet at her house when we leave. She had the whole thing mapped out like a mission. I just hope that everything runs smoothly. No luggage being lost or anything. I would marry Jake in my jeans if I had to. Jacob started the truck and smiled at me.

"So did you have fun at your party?" he asked while he drove off.

"Yes. I got a lot of gifts."

"I see that."

"And the stripper stayed away from me. I threatened to rip his dick off if he came anywhere near me."

"Oh."

He started chuckling.

"Did you have fun with my brother and the guys?"

"Yeah… I showed your brother a classic Camaro that was in the shop. He really likes cars. Then we got a pizza and just talked for a while."

"What about?"

"Guy stuff."

"Oh… So you're not gonna tell me?"

"Well… We talked about the girl he likes… Cars… You."

"Oh… Did he tell you that I was sick?"

"It seems like he was trying… But he later let it go."

"Oh." _That's odd Matt hardly lets anything go_. "So… How was your party?"

"It wasn't really a party. No loud music or anything like that. I just hung out with Quil, Jared, Sam, and a few guys from the shop at Jared's house."

"Oh… Sam. I never met him."

"He just got back from vacation from California with his wife Emily. They are both dying to meet you. They were super stoked about being able to see the wedding on the internet."

"That's cool. God I can't wait to go home."

"Why… Are you tired?"

"No… Horny."

"What… Looking at those men made you horny?"

"It just made me want you more. Those guys have nothing on you Baby. You are so much sexier than them. I swear you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect. I have a mole right here," he said pointing to his neck.

I laughed.

"Yeah… Oh that _totally _destroys you," I said sarcastically.

"Well you lucked out… 'Cause you're due for your punishment anyway."

"But I was good. I didn't let anyone touch me... Honestly."

He gave me a devilish look and I knew I was in for it.

"Gosh don't make me more nervous than I already am."

"I'm sorry Baby… Wedding gitters?"

"I guess so… Plus it's never been this _close_. I'm getting a little overwhelmed I guess. So much to think about. I'll be your wife. We're going to live together. I'm having a baby." I sighed. "And my parents will most likely blow up."

He squeezed my hand then lifted it to kiss it.

"Oh God… And I start my first classes on _Monday_. How will I ever be able to concentrate?"

"Well… I guess that is a lot to have on your brain the first week of classes."

"Well at least it's only three. And I won't have any on Tuesday."

"Your classes are only on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"After the first semester you're going to take a break to have the baby… Right?"

"Yes. I want to be with the baby for the first few months... Well… Um…"

I paused because Nicole's conversation popped in my head; how she said that I would have my goals of finishing school dwindle to a _dream_.

"What is it Baby?"

"Well… It's just. Umm... I may want to take a few years off… Just so I could raise the baby so he won't have to be in a day care all day."

"That's fine with me."

"Its… Well… I wanna finish school... Don't get me wrong. My mom was home with us… and she watched over each of us until we were ready to go to school when we were five. I think I wanna do that then go to school full time... Or whatever life brings."

"Hmm… _Whatever life brings_?"

"Yeah… We plan to have more than one and it would be nice if they were close in age?"

"It would be nice if they could grow up together. Baby I'll support you in whatever you want to do. Plus I make enough money to provide for a family. You don't have to stress yourself out about getting a job. I mean you can even take online classes these days if you find yourself wanting to be home more with the kids."

"Online classes?"

"Whatever you wanna do Baby. You have a lot of options."

"Hmmm," I mused.

I wonder how that would work. I'll think about it later after the wedding. My mind can't take much more now. All I'm thinking about is the wedding and breaking the news to my parents.

It took us longer for us to drive home because one of the roads were flooded and we had to take another route. When we got home Jake just asked me to go in the house and he would get all of the bags. I still had my bag of sexy lingerie clutched to me. I wanted to change into one of my new panties without Jacob knowing. Jacob opened the car door for me and held an umbrella over me and walked me to the porch. I used my own key to go inside while he ran back to the truck to get the rest of my things. I quickly went in the bathroom to freshen up and started sifting through them looking for the blue Victoria Secret's pair with _Gorgeous_ on the front that Nicole gave me. I quickly put them on even though it didn't match with my fuchsia bra. I took my bra off and decided that it would take too long to look for a new one to put on. I heard Jacob come back in the house and shut the door.

"Hey Babe… You sure gotta a lot of stuff from your friends," he called out.

"Yeah."

Jacob started walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. I didn't want him to attack me here… And knowing him he would, so I walked out of the bathroom and turned so he couldn't see the front of my panties and walked to our bedroom.

"You didn't have on blue panties this morning?"

"No… These are new."

"Oh."

I turned around so that he could see them. His eyes widen once he saw them.

"Wow." He chuckled. "Did someone get those made for you?"

"No... They came like this. They're from Victoria Secret's."

"I love 'em Gorgeous. Did that person know that's what I call you?"

"Yeah… it was Nicole."

"They are sexy. I'll take a picture of them… But then I'm taking them off of you."

I giggled. Jake took out his cell phone and I posed for him. I covered my breast and did a Playboy like pose. Then I licked my lips and he took a few more pictures. I could see his erection in his jeans and knew he was being very patient with the mini photo shoot. He bit his bottom lip and his nose flared.

"Damn Baby… I want this on video tonight."

"Really?"

"Um hum."

Jacob took off his clothes and went to his closet to get his cam corder. "Lay on the bed Baby," he said softly but firmly. I did as he said. He paned the camera down the entire length of my body. I started touching my breast and myself through my panties to turn him on even more. It worked like a charm. I heard a small moan escape from his lips. He held the camera with one hand and used the other to drag me to the edge of the bed. I gasped out loud due to how ruff he was. But he didn't hurt me… It just took me off guard for a second. Oh God… He's gonna fuck me delirious… I just know it. He put the camera on a stand next to the bed and looked down at me. My pussy clinched knowing that it was going to be rammed at any moment.

"Were you a bad girl tonight?"

"No."

"Did you let him touch you?" he said in a sexy tone.

"No." _I already told Jacob that I wouldn't let him touch me._

"You didn't get all hot and bothered watching him dance around?"

"No... He didn't do anything for me… Plus you're way hotter… Like a billion times hotter."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Plus I only want you Baby. If anything I was thinking of the time hoping it would speed up to 11p.m. so I could see you."

"You missed me?"

"You know I missed you," I breathed.

"Hmm… Well I'm gonna punish you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because _I can_."

Damnit… He used that line again. I guess this will be my pay backs for sending him those naked pictures of me while he was working. I knew he didn't let that go. Jacob went to the draw and pulled out some black straps. God it was the thigh restraints we bought. I remembered he said something like he was gonna use them to make me have a forced orgasm. What the hell was he about to do to me?

"Jake... What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about what I'm doing and just take your punishment like a good little girl."

I started to squirm and get nervous.

"Oh you can't get away from me… Even if you tried Honey. So stay still. Pretty soon you won't have a choice."

"Huh?"

Jacob took out another strap and tied my arms to the top of the bed. Then he put the wand vibrator between my legs and wrapped the thigh restraints around my thighs. I felt like a tied up calf at a rodeo.

"I feel like I should apologize to you now," he breathed.

"Huh?"

"For what I'm gonna do to you. I'm not gonna turn the vibrator off no matter how much you beg me to. I'm going to enjoy watching you come over and over and begging me to stop it."

"_Jake."_

"Sorry Baby. When I do decide to turn it off… I will then commence to fucking the shit out of you."

I started breathing heavy as his lips kissed along my neck and breast. Then he took the cord and plugged it in the wall near the bed. My heart was racing because I didn't know what to expect. I'm pretty sure Jacob was telling me the truth that he wouldn't turn it off if I asked him to. Jacob reached his hand in between my legs and turned on the vibrator. It was loud and strong. It quickly sent a chill through my body as I jerked and flopped like a fish out of water. "Jake!" I yelled out. "It's too strong... Oh God!" Jacob leaned over me and started kissing my stomach and breast while I shivered from the vibrator. His kisses didn't make it any better… All of this was too much. I definitely felt like I was being punished. But instead of pain it was an extremely overwhelming good feeling. But it was too much to bear. I yelled and moaned like crazy pleading for him to turn it off or at least slow it down. After the first orgasm hit me I had no time to recover because I had another one a few seconds after that. "Shit! Jake… Oh God… Please… Stop… Please," I begged. Jacob leaned into my ear and spoke.

"That's right Baby… Let that sexy come seep down those creamy thighs."

"Jacob!" I moaned loudly.

"I'ma fuck you like crazy when I take this shit off of you."

I panted and squirmed trying to break my arms free. My clit was too sensitive to take any more. Since he wasn't going to free me I tried myself to do it for me.

"Baby… You can't get free… I hope you know that. Those restraints aren't cheap. Unless you're Houdini you're stuck there."

"Jacob Fuck! Baby please. No… Oh God!"

I felt myself about to come again. This is ridiculous. I closed my eyes really tight and held my breath. That was a bad idea because I got dizzy quicker than usual. I groaned harshly from the jolts of contractions my body was going though. I had to stop him. There was no way that I could continue with this without passing the hell out. The room felt like it was spinning and I felt like my body was doing flips.

"Ja… Jake I don't feel so good," I moaned. Jacob quickly turned off the vibrator and untied my hands.

"You ok?"

"Oh… I just… feel really dizzy. That was too much." He held me in his arms as I tried to calm down. "Oh God… So that's a forced orgasm?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… Ooh... That's too much to take all at once Baby," I panted.

"I'm sorry."

I continued shivering like I was cold and jerking because I was still experiencing subtle contractions. My entire body was extremely sensitive. I trembled in his arms as he held me. I jumped from the sensation when he started to rub my back. "Calm down Baby," he said softly. "Ahh," I moaned in shock with my voice shaking. The sound of his sweet voice sent a large chill down my back. I tried my best to breathe slower so I wouldn't hyperventilate. My God… That was crazy. I don't think I can't take anything like that. Jacob took off the thigh restraints and held me in his arms again. After I calmed down a bit I noticed the wetness under me and squirmed.

"The sheet… It's all wet."

"That's your come… It was a lot."

"Oh."

Jacob took his hand and put it in between my legs and brought it back up to me so that I could see. It was all slimy with strings of my come in between his fingers like webs. His hand was covered and I could see white globs of my come mixed in with the shiny film all over his hand. I don't get a chance to see my come like this… So I was looking at it in amazement.

"Wow," I breathed.

He smeared my come all over my right breast and started to lick it off. I moaned and wove my fingers in his hair. After he licked all of my come off of me he kissed his way up to my mouth.

"Oh Jake… Baby I want you."

"Turn over then," he breathed.

I rolled over on my stomach and he slid his dick inside me and started moaning in my ear. He was pumping his hips with vigor and I screamed from the sensation. My God it felt like I was about to come again at any minute.

"How's your ass?" he whispered in my ear.

"Oooh… Oohh… Oooh… It's too soon Jake. Ooh... Oh God… Shit!"

"Ok," he groaned.

I looked up at the clock on the night stand and it said 12:01 AM.

"Oh… Jake… It's my birthday," I moaned.

"It's twel…" he looked up at the clock. "Wow… Happy Birthday Ness."

He let his next stroke go in deeper and I moaned and gripped the sheets beneath me.

"Just a few stokes ago… I could have gotten arrested… Now I can fuck you all I want Baby," he said pausing with each thrust.

"Ooh God... Mmm… Jacob… Yes… Yes," I moaned.

I was eighteen finally. Old enough to make my own decisions with my life. And my first major decision was going to happen in less than twenty four hours. I was going to part my lips and say _I do_ to one the most amazing man ever. Oh my God… I can do this. I'm going to do this. Yes.

"Oh Jacob… I'm eighteen," I moaned.

"I know Baby."

"Do you… Feel less guilty… For fucking me?" I panted while he pumped inside me.

"No… does that make me a pervert?" he groaned.

"No… It just makes you my future husband. But if I was fifteen… It would make you a pervert," I breathed.

"Oh… I swear I would have waited for you if I meet you any younger."

"Yeah," I moaned.

"Yes Baby… You were born to be my wife."

"Oh Jacob."

"Oh God Baby… I'm gonna make you my wife today. I've waited so long to say that," he breathed.

"Mmm… Oooo… I feel like I've waited… So long to become your wife," I moaned.

Jacob started pumping faster and I clinched my teeth as he rocked the bed back and forth from the momentum of his stokes. I swore his bed would break at any minute from the torcher we gave it the past few weeks.

"Oh God Ness… I'm gonna come Baby."

"Yes Jacob… Ahhh!... Fuck me!... Oh My God J... Jake."

I jerked as the first wave hit me… then I felt his hot come gush inside. "Shit Baby," he groaned as he plunged his massive size inside my small frame. I felt my foot cramping and groaned. I couldn't really do anything about it because I was still coming… and he was still pumping for dear life as he emptied every drop inside me. He collapsed his weight on my back for a brief moment than rolled off me and reached for me to lie on his chest. I crawled over to him and it made his come ooze out of me even more. I have to admit that it's a sexy feeling when I feel his come like this. I don't feel slimy or dirty… I just feel lucky that he gets to come in _me_.

Jacob held me as I tried to calm myself from what he just did to me. He started kissing my forehead and rubbing my hair.

"Happy Birthday Ness. I love you Baby… And you too down there," he said looking down my body at our baby.

"He loves you too."

"_He_… You think we're having a boy?"

"I don't know… That's what I'm dreaming of. I dream of you teaching Jacob jr. how to fix cars and playing basketball."

"Oh… Well it could be Sarah… I dream of teaching her how to ride a bike and how to kick someone's ass."

I chuckled.

"I will even teach our daughter how to fix cars come to think of it. My sisters are pretty mean under a hood."

He kissed my lips.

"No matter what we have… I will love 'em with all my heart," he said gazing in my misting eyes. "Remember… I plan to fill your womb up a few times Baby."

I smiled at the thought of giving Jacob multiple children. I so want us to have a big family.

"Yes… I'm planning on that Jake. I wanna have more too."

"Well… We'll definitely have fun practicing. But the first couple of years won't be practice at all. I want our first two to be near in age."

"Me too," I breathed.

"Mmm… Baby… I fuckin' love you."

"I love you too."

I grabbed him and stuck my tongue deep in his mouth and he moaned in mine. He started kneading my breast and playing with my nipple.

"Today… I'm going to be Mrs. Black," I moaned.

"I know Baby."

"Oh God."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes... Excited… Nervous."

"Aww are you getting cold feet?"

"No… No Jake I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait either Baby. I'ma take care of you Ness."

He started kissing me and I ran my hands down to his ass and started squeezing it.

"You're gonna get me started again."

"I don't care... You can fuck me again."

I rolled on top of him so that I could ride him. Even though I had little energy it was my goal to make him come hard. I rode him gripping his hair and shouting out curse words letting him know how good his dick made me feel. I lasted long enough to make him come. And he came hard just as I wanted him too. I fell on to his chest gasping for air while he rubbed my back.

"I love you Baby," he whispered.

"I love you … I love you too Jake. I'm so happy that I'll be your wife today."

I was so tired that I quickly fell asleep with him still inside me.

***oooOOOooo***

I started to gently moan. I felt Jacob's hands softly touching my breast. I was having a lovely dream… But I guess making love to him in real life will be much better. I opened my eyes and turned around to face him.

"Good morning Birthday Girl."

"Good morning Jacob."

"How did you sleep?"

"I was knocked out… Thanks to you Baby."

"Oh… Well I wanted you to get a goods night's rest since we have so much to do today."

"Oh… Well your intentions worked."

He smiled and started kissing me. "Mmmm," I moaned. He rolled on top of me with his dick already marble hard.

"I get to fuck you legally… Even though when I fucked you last night it was past midnight."

"Yeah… How 'bout that," I breathed.

I spread my legs so that he would comfortably fit in-between them. He started licking and kissing my ear. It tickled so much that I squirmed under him. Jacob slid inside me and I let out a gasp. It felt so good. He started moving inside me slow and tender. He softly moaned in my ear and I gripped his hair. "Deeper Baby," I breathed. Jacob gripped my body and pushed himself deeper until he couldn't go any farther.

"Ahhh," I moaned. "Oh my God… That feels so good Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm Humm."

"Who do you love?" he moaned.

"Ya... You… I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Baby."

Jacob started fucking me harder. I grunted and groaned like crazy. Some of the sounds didn't even sound sexy to me… But I couldn't help it… He was fucking the shit out of me. After a minute I couldn't take it much longer. I started coming and gripped him closer to me with one hand holding on to his hair.

"Happy Birthday," he breathed in my ear.

"Th…Thank you," I said while I was still coming.

"I have another gift to give you today."

"Ooh… I'm still enjoying _this _one."

He softly kissed me all over my face as I came down from my high. I was breathing so hard. Then he started pumping his hips again.

"Ahhh!" I moaned out loud.

"I'm going to give you a ring," he breathed in my ear.

"Oooh," I moaned loudly.

"I'm making you my wife Renesmee… Carlie… Cullen," he said stroking his dick in me with each part of my name.

"Ooh... Ooh… I love how you say my first name," I panted. "I use to hate it… But the way you say it makes me love it more."

"_Renesmee,_" he said again making his voice sexier than ever.

My walls quivered and I gripped on to him tighter. He was sweaty and my fingers slipped.

"Renesmee," he whispered.

"Oooh," I moaned as my body jolted.

"Renesmee… Will you marry me today?"

"Yes," I breathed.

Jacob bit his bottom lip and started moving his hips in a circular motion. He knows that drives me completely crazy. He gipped my hair and pulled my head back and licked my neck.

"Oohh... Oooh… Shit… Jake," I moaned.

"You want me to come in that pussy?" he moaned.

"Yes… Please… Jake… Come in me… Oooh Baby fuck me!"

Jacob sped up and yelled out when he came in me. We came at the same time… Which I love. It's the most sexiest thing when we can experience an orgasm together. I was so dizzy and kept my eyes closed. He clung to my drenched body and panted in my ear.

"Oh Ness… Baby I love you."

"I love you too Jake… Oh my God I love you."

I started to fall asleep again. I really had no choice since my body was so relaxed from Jacob making me come over and over. He started softly kissing my temple.

"Baby… We have a lot to do today."

I groaned.

"I know," I sighed.

"We have a so called date to go on."

I giggled.

"Yeah… I told my mom that I would try to ask you out for lunch today. So you _better _feed me."

He laughed.

"Ok… I'll feed you. What do you want?"

"Well… Since I feel better with the meds the doctor gave me… I don't know?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll think of something by the time we get dressed."

"Yeah… I may want sea food?"

"Well let's go… 'Cause I can easily stay in bed with you all day."

"Yeah… I can't be late for my own party."

He kissed me caressing my face.

"No Baby… You can't be late for your birthday party. Plus I kinda wanna get the first part of the day over with… No offence to your cake… But we have a wedding cake waiting for us at The Palms."

I smiled. Yes our little cake that we will eat when we get back to our love nest.

"It seems like we're gonna eat a lot of cake today," I said.

"Yeah… But I'll be eating your pussy more than I'll be eating cake today."

I giggled as he kissed me.

"Jake… The next time we make love we will be married… You know that."

"Hmm… Possible. I may just fuck you on the plane."

"Yeah like that's gonna happen. You know I can't keep quiet. So I won't be joining the Mile High Club. Um… Are you already a member?"

"No… I'm not a member."

"Oh."

"Well I can try to suck your dick in the bath room? I mean that counts as sex right?"

He chuckled.

"I would like that. But where would I come?"

"I'll bring a cup with me in my purse," I grinned.

"Come here silly," he said as he pulled me closer to him. "Did you decide what you were hungry for?" he asked.

I gripped his hair and moaned _Jacob__._

"Oh Baby… We have to get dressed. You don't wanna be late do you?"

"Hush… As long as I get to my party there's no rush. You're coming with Ava aka Tiffany anyway. So until she comes and picks you up… Shut up and kiss me."

Jacob listened to me and kissed me passionately. He went to spread my legs so that he could position himself inside me and I shook my head no.

"No… _Why_?"

"The next time I make love to you my last name is gonna be Black… That's why."

"Oh… Ok… I'll grant you that wish my lady."

"Oh _now_ you grant me that wish. I asked you to do that once we thought I was pregnant. Now you wanna say you grant me that wish."

"Well Baby… you are the one who told me that you couldn't hold out… Remember." He started imitating my voice moaning, "_Oh… Ooh… I need you Jacob_."

I slapped his arm. "God I don't sound like that." He laughed and shook his head yes.

"Well it's true… I do need you. And I need you more than just making me come. I need you to be in my life. I love you Jacob. I'm so happy that I'm going to be your wife before the sun sets."

Tears started to flood my eyes. I was about to bust out and cry at any moment. I was marring Jacob in a few hours and I think that just hit me.

"Oh Baby… I love you so much Renesmee Carlie Cullen soon to be Renesmee Carlie Black. I promise that I will make you happy Baby… I promise."

"I promise to make you happy too. Oh God I didn't write my wedding vows... Did you?"

"Yup," he said making the "P" pop. "I did that yesterday after I dropped your brother off. I was really in a family mood after hanging with Matt… And I couldn't wait to write what I was gonna say when I made _you _my family."

"Oh… Well I'm too scatter brained to write anything. I'm just gonna free style it like Jay-Z."

He chuckled and wiped a tear that fell from my eye. I couldn't hold off my tears much longer… I was so happy. I started to cry and Jacob held me in his arms and rubbed my back.

"Remember… I only like to see you cry happy tears Ness. I never wanna make you unhappy Baby. Know that I will try my damn best to be the best man for you Love. I promise you that you will look back forty… Fifty years from now and know that I was telling you my true intentions and goals. You are my dream… But keeping you happy is my biggest goal. And I'm ambitious Baby… I will succeed in this Ness. You will never regret changing your last name to Black."

"_Jake_," I cried.

"And don't worry about your vows. Just say that you love me forever and it will be the best thing I could ever hear."

"That's my line," I muttered.

He smiled and started to softly kiss my lips weaving his fingers in my hair. "I love you forever," I breathed. Jacob held me in his arms for what seemed like forever. His hands magically caressed my body while his lips held me in a long trance. I didn't even worry about looking at the time. Jacob consumed every part of me... Time didn't exist anymore. We were in our own little world. A world where nothing could touch us… Except for the profound emotions that we had for each other.

**A/N:**

**Please Review. I never really asked before... but I'm interested in hearing what you think. Even if it's a smiley face… that smiley face will make my day. I've only been writing short stories for two years… so it's still freaking me out when others enjoy what I write. And if you think it sucks… that's ok too… lol. Just let me know how I'm doing. I'm pretty sure by now I don't have any readers that are offended by the amount of sex (in a rated "M" story that has Lemon warnings in the summary...lol.) I had about 5 people who couldn't handle it. So that's why I made an author's note at the beginning of the story. It worked like a charm because those types of reviews disappeared. Someone even said that it was like porn on paper (I took that as a complement… lol.) A Positive review said that they did some… _cough_… things while reading the story (that made me blush… but I took that as a complement as well. (I guess it pays to be a poetic freak… lol)**

**Thanks for reading. I really enjoy the previous reviews… it gives me fuel to continue when I'm tired and burnt out from work. (Oh feel free to PM me…'cause I blab like crazy… Go Team Jacob…lol)**

**Take care and have a great week!**


	27. Authors Note

A/N:

To carlee (she doesn't have an account)

New Horizon a Jacob and Renesmee Love Story… Jacob was edged on by Edward to propose to Nessie at the house in front of everybody. Jake originally wanted to propose to her alone at the beach that night. This is explained in Jacob's POV in Jacob's New Horizon. Sorry that pissed you off… lol. Since you like Lemons… you should read Jacob's POV. I didn't cut out or water down the sex scenes in that one.

Tempted Fate will be updated this weekend… I hope. (only 5 word pages in. Need about 7 more for it to be a complete chapter.)

Not like I feel pressure…NOT!

I swear the Honeymoon scene is gonna give me an ulcer if it's not sweet, hot, and sexy. But I'll try my best.

Lisa (aka Lyrics2soul)


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob held me in his arms for awhile as I got use to the fact that he was going to be all mine in a few hours. He tenderly rubbed my back and I felt so peaceful. I sighed and he gripped me closer to him.

"I love you," I said.

"You know I love you too Ness."

I closed my eyes and he caressed my face with his callused hands. It was still the most desired touch I could crave. He's so gentle and his touch just drives me crazy or puts me to sleep. I didn't want to go back to sleep because we had so much to do today. "Sweetheart… Don't fall asleep," he said softly. I opened my eyes and gently smiled at him.

"Well stop trying to put me to sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you're touching me… Is so relaxing I can't help but to drift off."

"Oh well how about _this_?"

He started tickling my stomach and I rolled into a ball trying to shield myself. I was cracking up with tears in my eyes. His fingers were so fast and attacking me everywhere. "Oh J… Jake. Ok… I'm awake now!" I had the sudden urge to pee and didn't want to embarrass myself by peeing in his poor bed. "Oh my God Jake stop!" I said while laughing hysterically. He continued to tickle me as if I hadn't asked him to stop. God I wish he was ticklish… this was so frickin' unfair. "Stop Jake! God I'm gonna get you back!" He finally stopped and had a wide grin on his face. "You're safe. I'm not going to tickle you no more… for now." I sat up still watching his hands for possible betrayal. Jacob frowned his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he reached out for my arm.

"I have to pee."

"Oh… ok."

I got out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. "Your ass is amazing Baby. I can't wait to bite on it tonight... Come on it too."

"You're such a nasty boy."

"You love it." I grinned and walked out of the room. _"Ya know you love it_," he called out.

I started to giggle. Oh God this is gonna be some day. I went in the bathroom and sat down to pee. I figured this will be a good time to… Um shit. I know that I will have to drop the whole shit shyness soon… Because it really doesn't make any sense. We're gonna be married and living under the same roof. While in the middle of my secret mission I heard rustling from the bedroom. Aww man he's coming down the hallway.

"You alright in there?" he called out from the hall way.

"_Yeeeaah._"

"Just checking... Hey are you finally taking a dump?"

"Oww… God Jake… Go away."

He started laughing. _"Just drop, flush, and spray,"_ he called out from the hall way as he walked to the living room. I laughed and shook my head. After I was done my dubious task I turned on the shower so that I could wash up. A few minutes later Jacob came in the bathroom naked. I had just about finished cleaning myself and was about to wash my hair.

"Hey Babe… Can I join ya?"

"Sure."

His sculpted body looked like art work through the shower glass door. I slid the door open so he could join me.

"You need any help?"

"Can you… Help me wash my hair?" I asked in an unsure voice.

I never had a man wash my hair before… But I thought it would be nice if he helped.

"Um… sure I guess."

"Thanks," I said as I handed him my bottle of shampoo.

"Honey Child I'm not a professional… But I can work it," he said in a feminine voice.

We both laughed together. Jacob leaned down and kissed me and I was still laughing in his mouth.

"Girl ya gonna look so good," he said in the middle of our kiss.

"Hey is my brother rubbing off on you?"

"Yeah… I think so. He's too funny."

I stood under the water to wet my hair again and then moved back. Jacob poured some shampoo in his hands and lathered my hair.

"I know you have experience shampooing long hair. Your hair is almost as long as mine."

"Yeah… I just never shampooed someone else's hair before."

"Hmm… None of your girlfriends?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Let me know if I'm too rough with you. I don't wanna hurt your scalp."

"No… It feels really good."

Jacob massaged his strong fingers into my hair and it made my entire body tingle.

"Oh… That feels so good."

"Well ya know I have magic hands."

"Oh… That's what they are."

"Yeah… I'm very talented."

"Indeed you are Sir."

He softly chuckled.

"Jake… you know Rachel didn't come to the party."

"I know."

"Yeah… She said it was causing friction between her and Paul… And I can totally understand that."

"Paul is very... Well he hates the idea of men dancing naked in front of his wife… And Rachel is very conservative."

"No one got naked… They just took their shirts off."

"I didn't like the idea that much _either_… But I knew you wouldn't do anything or let anyone do something to you. I know that that's kinda of the norm for a bachelorette party. I didn't wanna tell you what you can and can not do… I'm not your father. I'm pretty sure Paul trust my sister... It's just… well they're more traditional."

"I understand. I didn't even _want _strippers at my party."

"_At all?"_

"No. I asked Nicole not to get them… But I guess she didn't think I was that serious."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you want them?"

"Um… I never liked the idea of strangers dancing naked and flopping their thing in my face. If a guy did that on the street… He would be arrested and the woman would scream bloody marry. They're still strangers even if they're hired. I just didn't want anyone touching me. I only want _you_ to touch me Jake."

"You only want me touching you," he said in a sultry voice.

"Yes."

"Hmmm… I like the sound of that. And don't worry... I don't want any strippers dancing up on me too. You will be my designated stripper… Ok. Do you think you're up for that?"

"Yes… I think I'm capable of that. I may even take lessons and get a stripper pole for you."

He started laughing.

"Where the hell are we gonna put a stripper pole?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know. The garage?"

"Hmm… now you got me thinking. Motorcycles and sex... That's hot."

"Hmm… I guess that would be."

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. After he washed my hair I stood under the shower head to rinse it out. Then he put conditioner in my hair. I wiped the suds from my eyes so that I could open them.

"Wow… You're too tall for me to wash your hair… I was gonna suggest that I do it…"

"That's ok… But will you wash my back."

"Jake you don't have to ask that. I'll always do that for you."

Jake turned around and I ran my hand across his broad muscular shoulders. _Wow… He is too sexy for words_. I got his sponge and poured some bodywash in it and washed his back. I watched the soap slide down the crack of his ass and wished my tongue was following the same path. Jacob had the cutest lines right above his ass on his lower back. I took my time letting the sponge glide over his sleek body. I wrapped my arm around him and moved the sponge up and down his chiseled abs. I heard him moan softly. Then he turned around with his dick pointing at me. He was rock hard. I didn't want to have sex now… I wanted to wait until we were married. God this is so tempting. I can say no. I mean I just have to open my mouth and say one syllable… that can't be that hard? Wow… his dick is so _hard_. Man I want it inside me. I dropped the sponge on the ground not really noticing that I let go of it.

"Baby I want you now," he said in the most sexy voice.

"Ooh Jake… You said that you would grant me my wish of waiting until tonight… When we're married."

"Renesmee," he breathed giving me a look that made me dizzy.

My knees almost gave out. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue in between them. Then he reached down and grabbed my ass pressing me into his soapy tan body. "Mmmm," I moaned in his mouth. Jacob walked me back to the shower wall and pressed me up against it.

"No Jacob… Not until tonight," I breathed.

"Ness… God I need you."

"Sorry Hon… You gotta buy the cow before you get the milk," I said taking every ounce of will power to get that out.

"Errr... Baby. Oh God… You're torturing me with this?"

I grabbed his dick and started moving my hand up and down on it. He started breathing harder and punched the wall.

"Oh God Baby," he groaned.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes," he hissed.

I jerked him off while he kissed me. He was trying his best to persuade me to part my legs for him but I didn't. I held my ground… But it was hard to do. His moans started to get louder and I moved my hand faster in his huge dick. It seemed like he was gonna come at any second. "Come all over me Jake," I moaned. Jacob's breath quickened and he shot his come all over my stomach and my naked pussy. I looked down at myself amazed at how much come my body was being drenched with. "Wow Jake." Jacob started rubbing his come all over my stomach, then he moved me to stand under the water so it would rinse off. He got a sponge and put body wash on it and rubbed my stomach while standing behind me.

"Mmm… Baby. You will have to stay away from me more if you don't want us to have sex before we're married," he whispered in my ear.

"Well… I just need you to behave and we'll be fine."

"I'll try Baby."

I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair then we both dried off and quickly got dressed. Jacob turned on his lap top to do something. I sat down on the sofa and my mom called me and wished me a happy birthday. I told her that I would be there in a few hours and that Jacob agreed to take me out to brunch. She was happy and was trying to get more information out of me about the nonexistent conversation I claimed to have with him. I told her that I would tell her later and she slowly back down with the cheery interrogation. I said bye to my mother and headed for the kitchen. I was really thirsty and wanted some juice. I checked my phone for any messages. I had so many emails and texes. Everybody wished me happy birthday; even Cindy Cooper from the doctor's office. One text came from an unfamiliar number. Maybe one of my friends got a new number or something? I walked in the kitchen and opened the cabinet to get a glass. I had no clue of who it was from so I decided to call it. Just as I was about to call… A call came in from the same unfamiliar number. I answered the phone.

"_Hello." _

"Hello… Happy Birthday." My body shrieked once I heard his voice... It was John.

"_How_ did you get my number?" I whispered angrily.

"I have my ways," he said slyly.

"Don't… Don't call me anymore," I said with my voice quivering.

"Aww… Come on. I'm just wishing you a _Happy Birthday_."

"Well… Don't. Just forget that I ever existed."

"I can't wish my old girl a Happy B-day?"

"Hell no... Are you _delusional_? You just called me a frickin' bitch a few days ago. And you… and you..." My voice caught and I was about to cry. "Why would you think I would even wanna talk to you? Just leave me the hell alone."

_How dare he call me and try to ruin my day_. Jacob walked in the room with his eyebrows narrowed. I'm not sure if he heard me but I'm sure I looked pissed.

"What's wrong Ness?" he asked sounding worried.

"Who is that?" John asked agitated.

"That's my fiancé... I think you met his fist."

Jacob's facial expression got really angry as he reached out for my phone.

"So you're marring frickin' _Tanto_?"

"Fuck you John… Euurrr!"

I wanted to throw my cell phone into the wall but realized it was three hundred dollars and it wouldn't do anything but hurt me. He wasn't in the phone… just his disgusting voice. I noticed that I was squeezing it hard and Jacob preyed it out of my hand. "Don't fuckin' call my girl again! Don't make me fuckin' look for your ass!" He said in the phone. Jacob's eyes narrowed then darted to me then looked at the phone. John must have hung up with his pussy ass.

"Who gave him my number… Ugg!"

"Don't let him get to you like that Baby."

"I know. He… He just gets to me. He called you a _name_. God I wanna kick his face in."

"Aww… Baby. Violence is not becoming of you. But if you want his face kicked in… I'll be glad to do that for you."

"Oh… I would love that… But it's not worth it."

"Well what the fuck did he want anyway?"

"Um… he wished me a Happy Birthday. But his wishes were filled with sarcasm."

"Oh."

Jacob kissed my forehead and started rubbing my back.

"We're not gonna let our ex's get to us Love. They can all…"

He paused and looked guilty for a second for his thoughts. I kissed him and felt his body relax. I wanted him to forget about John and any other negative thing that's trying to get in the way of our happiness.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes… We have better things to do and think about," I said gazing up in his eyes.

"Yes… It's your birthday and our wedding day. We're not gonna let anything get to us… ok."

I sighed.

"Ok."

"Now where's my smile?"

I softly smiled knowing he was right. This is gonna be a beautiful day. Why let his dumb ass ruin it for me? "There's the smile I love," Jacob said with the most amazing smile. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a hug.

"Umm Jake… today is gonna be the best day ever." _No matter who yells at us… No matter what goes wrong._

"Yes… Tonight your last name will change."

"Yeah… I have to start practicing writing my name."

"Have you… Have you written your name with my last name at all yet?"

"Yes," I said softly.

Jake smiled then kissed me on my forehead.

"So hey… what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Um… Well we don't have any milk. Eric and Embry had the last of it when I gave them some of my mom's lemon cake."

"Lemon Cake," he said excited. _Oh Shit I forgot to tell him last night that it was here._

"Oh yeah… I forgot. I saved you a few pieces. It's right there in the bag on the counter."

"Oh Ness... I love your mom's lemon cake. It's been awhile since she brought it to the shop. Who would have thought that the woman who brings Billy's treats would be my mother-in-law someday?"

"Yeah… Funny huh?"_  
_Jacob looked like a thought just popped in his head.

"What?" I asked.

"I remember Billy talking about fixing a dent in your car like two years ago. I forgot all about that. Did someone hit your car or something?"

"Oh… _That_. No I… I hit John's car."

"What?"

"Um… When I was trying to get away from him." _Shit I hope he doesn't flip out again. I never really told him everything in detail._

"Away from him?"

"My car was parked in back of his and I had tears in my eyes."

"What the fuck did he do!" he said angrily.

It seemed like the kitchen walls made his voice even louder and it scared me. I didn't want him freaking out again wanting to half kill the boy.

"I told you… He... He shook me and bruised both of my arms."

Jacob took a deep breath.

"Ok… Ok… I'm ok," he spoke to himself.

"_Jake._"

"I'm ok Baby. I had the urge to go to track him down just now."

"Baby… remember _today _is gonna be a _beautiful_ day."

"You're right. But when I get back from Vegas he better…"

"Jake."

"I'm sorry... But he better stay the fuck away from you and not fucking call you or I'ma kill him."

I stood on my toes and kissed his chin.

"Wedding day… Remember. Not an episode of CSI."

"Yes you're right Babe. Wedding day... No murders."

He was so tense. I reached up and grabbed his head so that I could kiss him. Hopefully my kiss will distract him like his kisses distract me. It took a few seconds… But I felt his body relax and he started to kiss me deeper. After we kissed he sighed and glanced in the direction of the refrigerator.

"Well since we don't have milk… Do you want me to take you out for brunch?" He asked.

"Brunch… _Please._"

"Cool." He chuckled. "I guess this will count as our first date in your mom's eyes."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. Well let's go… Feed me Jake. Me and the baby wants pancakes."

"Ok Baby. Come on… We have a lot to do today."

He looked down at my finger.

"Oh… I forgot to take this off. It would have been something if I walked in my party with an engagement ring on… _After our first date_."

He smiled.

"Only weird to them. I wanted to put a ring on your little finger the day I met you."

"Well I guess I should take it off now."

"I'll hold it for you and put it back on you when we leave your parent's house."

"Ok," I said smiling. I really wanted to frown. Lord knows I hate taking this ring off.

Jake went back in his bedroom and brought the ring box back out with him.

"I'll keep it in my pocket… With your wedding ring."

"Ok… I'ma miss wearing it." _It felt so good to wear it last night._

"Well today will be the last day you will have to hide that you're my future wife."

"Yeah… I'm so happy for that. I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Baby. Now come on and let's eat… I'm starving"

"Ok."

We got in his truck and drove to a nice dinner that served the best pancakes in Forks. I ordered pancakes, cheese eggs, and turkey bacon. I didn't want to test the limits of my nausea medication. So I made a decision to try to only eat half of it. Jacob ordered French toast, eggs, and hash browns. When the waitress brought the food I stole one of his hash browns. They were calling my name. Jake just smiled at me and didn't fuss at my theft of fried potatoes.

"Wow these are good."

"Do you want some more?"

"No… No I'm fine."

I poured syrup on my pancakes and handed him the bottle so he could pour some on his French toast.

"Jake… My mom reads people a lot… well she tries. And she will be paying attention to us. At my party… Can you not act like you're head over heels in love with me and about to _marry me_."

Jacob laughed while he still had food in his mouth.

"Ok… I'll try my best," he mumbled.

"I don't need to pack that many clothes. I just need two outfits a day and a few pretty dresses of we go somewhere fancy. I'm sure it's gonna be extremely hot in Vegas."

"Yeah… Dry heat," he said then took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't think I'll need jeans… but I'll pack some anyway. I want most of my stuff to fit in the carry on bag."

"Well make sure you pack a lot of that sexy lingerie," he said grinning.

"Oh… I won't forget that."

I took a bite of my pancakes. They were so good.

"I like that white see through one. Well just surprise me… Ok."

"Ok… I'll make sure I'm sexy for you."

"Babe… You're sexy anyway. Hell… You can wear your birthday suit all day in the suite if you want. I'm keeping you hostage for at least one entire day."

"_Keeping me hostage?"_

"Yeah… So don't plan on going anywhere after we get married tonight… And probably most of Saturday. What do you think I've been trying to get you ready for? It's the big game Baby. We're gonna be consummating our marriage _all over_ the fucking place."

"Woe."

"I swear when we bust open our hotel door I'm gonna rip that dress off of you."

"Jacob… Don't hurt my dress… it's too pretty. Plus I wanna take more pictures of it."

"Hmm… We're taking pictures at the chapel."

"I know… But I saw this picture on the net where the bride and groom took pictures in a pool underwater. It was so cute. There's a pool at The Palms. I have a water proof camera. I'm sure Nicole or someone else can take the picture."

"I don't think they let people get in the pool with their clothes on?"

"If not… I'll just wear my white and silver bikini with my wedding veil."

He chuckled.

"Well I'm sure we can get that picture."

"I will beg whoever I can to try to get the picture of my wedding dress under the water. But if it's a lost cause... I'll accept it."

"Well ask Ava can she talk to her cousin to hook us up."

"Good idea." _Why didn't I think of that?_

"Hey… do you have any sun screen?" he asked.

"Uh… No."

"Well we'll get some when we leave here. The sun is really strong there."

"I take it you don't get sun burned?"

"No… I've never been sun burned before... I have a natural sun screen," he said looking at his dark forearm.

"Well I have… And it hurts like crazy."

"Well I'll pick some up for you before we go back home to pack."

"Ok… Thanks."

After we finished eating, we stopped at the pharmacy to get some sun block, gum, and nail polish then we back home. I needed the nail polish to paint my nails while I was getting my hair done. We got back home and finished packing everything we thought we needed. Jacob told me if we forget something we can always buy it in Vegas. He reminded me to put my medication and phone charger in my purse. The time was going by so fast and we had to hurry to drop off our luggage at Nicole's.

"Jake we really have to hurry," I said almost frantic. The stress was getting to me. Jacob pulled me closer to him and gave me a big hug. His large hands were running up and down my back melting me making me a bit lightheaded from his touch.

"Don't stress yourself out Baby. Everything will run smoothly. We'll get to your party and Vegas."

"Ok."

He leaned down and kissed me letting his tongue sweep across my lips... Then entered my awaiting mouth.

"God Ness… I want you so bad right now," he said while grinding his dick into my stomach.

"Baby… I want the next time that I make love to you to be when I'm _Mrs. Black_. Jake you are making this so hard for me."

"No… You're making me hard," he breathed.

Jacob squeezed my ass and pulled me closer to him so I could feel his erection better… Though I felt it pretty good regardless.

"Jake," I moaned.

"Does eating you out count?" he breathed.

I smiled and he lifted me and placed me on the dining room table without waiting for a verbal reply. Jacob quickly moved my dress up to my stomach and moved the fabric of my panties over and sucked on my clit. "Oooh!" I moaned. I balled my hands in a fist as he started licking and sucking me. My leg started trembling and he licked the top of my bare pussy. "Baby… Are you sure you want this morning to be the last time we had sex before we get married?" he breathed. I couldn't answer him right away… Because now I wasn't so sure. The look in his eyes quickly crumbled any will power I claimed to have. He started unbuttoning his jeans and I whimpered. Jacob tugged at his jeans bringing them past his hips. Then he slid my panties off of me and pulled me closer to the edge of the dining room table. His eyes glanced over my body and I started to pant in anticipation of what he was about to do to me. Jacob slammed his dick in me really hard and I moaned out loud, "Oh God Jacob!" He started banging away and it was making the table rub against the hard wood floors. He was going to make me come at any moment… I felt it. I was so close.

"Oooh… Ooh… Umm… Oh God… Jake... Baby!" I moaned.

"Mmm… Shit Ness. You're fucking mine."

"Oh Jake!"

I started to come and started screaming out of blissful excellence. "Ahhh!" I screamed empting out my lungs. Jacob leaned down on me and started kissing my neck. I was shivering and jerking as I continued to come. Jacob didn't give me much time to get myself together… He got off of me and gripped my hips and started fucking me again. "Oh God!" I screamed. "Come in me Jake. I wanna feel your come in between my lips all the way to Vegas." He started fucking me faster and hit an angle that made my toes curl. I slammed my hand on the top of the table. It actually hurt but I didn't care. I felt like I needed something to grip but I had nothing. I reached up to my breast and squeezed them.

"Fuck Baby you're so sexy… Squeeze them fucking tits."

"Oooh Jake!"

"Ahhh… I'm gonna come deep in that pussy Ness."

"Yes Baby… Come in me… Please. Ahhh… Ahh… Ahh… I wanna be filled with your come when I marry you."

"I'ma fill you like a cream donut."

"Shit."

Jacob started to come and I came along with him. He continued to pump inside me and I felt his come gush out of me and drench my ass. I started sliding easer on the table with his come pooling under me while he still pumped his hips. He was breathing really hard and collapsed onto the table on top of me.

"Later tonight I'm going to turn you into a glazed donut when I come all over you Baby," he said out of breath.

"Mmm Jake… You're making me hungry," I breathed.

He chuckled.

"Can we stop at Dunkin' Donuts before we go to Nicole's… Seriously," I said out of breath.

"Ok Baby."

He got off of me and pulled me upright. I felt some of his come ooze out of me getting on the table.

"Jake we got come all over your table."

"No… We got come all over _our_ table. Baby everything I own is yours remember."

I softly smiled as he pulled away the hairs stuck on my forehead from my sweat.

"Come on we have to rush now to wash up and get packed. Why did you seduce me chick. You know we're on a rushed time schedule."

"What? Don't blame me for this… You kissed me first _and_ you undressed _me_… ok."

He smirked then kissed me.

"Well… It doesn't matter… We just need to hurry up ok," he said.

Jacob pulled up his jeans and winked his eye at me. I was dizzy but made it to the bedroom not looking like a drunken person. We quickly washed up and finished packing everything we needed. We had a lot of clear travel bottles. I put my bath and body works lotion in one. And used the spray bottle to keep my deep throat numbing spray we got from Wild at Hearts. He smirked at me when I was pouring it.

"You plan to test if it really works huh?"

"You know it."

"Hmm… Can't wait 'til we _practice_," he said grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah… I can't wait either. But I'm just gonna warn you. It may be gross if I throw up though."

"Well… We gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelet."

"Huh?"

"Um... In your terms… gotta scribble out a few lines to get the perfect poem."

"Oh… Ha ha. I guess you're right. Hopefully one day I will be able to deep throat you. I feel _unaccomplished_."

He laughed.

"No… Seriously. I wanna be able to do that to you and I feel like a second class freak 'cause I can't do it."

"Oh Baby... Don't worry about that. Believe me… I love it when you suck my dick... trust me on that."

I grinned at him… It was probably a stupid grin… But I like the fact that I could please him like that not being a veteran and all. But I have a good memory… And I use all of the clips Nicole sent me and do whatever feels natural.

"Really Jake… Do I really please you that way?"

"Yes Baby… My God yes. And you're driving me crazy right now cause all I wanna do is have your mouth on me right now… and we really have to go."

"Sorry… But I guess that makes the anticipation even better for tonight?"

"Yeah… Most definitely."

He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and started taking the bags out to the truck. I walked out behind him and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy but I knew it wasn't going to be raining once we got to Las Vegas. Jacob quickly put all of our bags in his Hummer and walked back on the porch. I was still day dreaming looking up at the clouds.

"Baby… What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Oh… How beautiful this day is."

"Yes… It is a beautiful day."

He placed both of his hands on the side of my face and kissed me deeply. I moaned in his mouth and he bit my bottom lip.

"Wow… I love your kisses. They take me to another place," I breathed.

"Yeah… Where do they take you?"

"To heaven."

"Hmmm… Well there's no other way to kiss an angel. And you are my angel Baby."

"Oh Jake… I love you so much."

My eyes started tearing. He took his thumb and wiped away the first tear about to fall.

"Marry me," he quietly said.

"Ok," I breathed.

"Come on Baby… We have to go. Tonight you get to fall asleep in my arms as my precious wife."

"Oh Jake… I can't wait to be your wife."

"Hmm… Well unfortunately you will have to wait a few more hours. But really Honey… You are already my wife."

"Yeah… By the powers invested by you by the _state of your heart_."

He chuckled.

"Yes… I married us a week ago."

Jacob took my hand and led me to his truck and helped me get inside. I put on my seat belt as he walked to the other side to get in. Jake climbed in and started the truck. I picked up his iPod to look for something.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"No Baby. Play what you want… Even country music."

"What… Like you have country music on here?"

"I do… I downloaded some of your favorite artist so you could listen to them in the car."

"Oh… How sweet of you."

"I even put _John Mayer_ on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aww… Thank you Baby."

"You're welcome."

"You're awesome."

"I know."

I searched the iPod for my artist and I already saw a few. When did he do this? It doesn't matter… It was such a sweet thought. Oh God I hope my wedding vows don't suck. He deserves the most profound wedding vows imagined. I found Sugarland and put on one of my favorite songs _Every Girl Like Me. _Jacob pulled off while I hummed the first verse. When the chorus came on I couldn't help but to sing out loud.

"_Because I'm not perfect… But I know I'm worth it. And I gotta believe… There has to be a you… For every girl like me."_

Jacob had a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Baby… You have a nice voice."

I chuckled.

"Oh... Thanks. But I sang this song like a hundred times. I'm more of a_ shower singer_."

"Oh nonsense… Will you sing to me this weekend?"

"Maybe… You know I want you to sing for me."

"I'll sing for you."

"Promise."

"I promise."

We stopped at Dunkin' Donuts to get a donut. I really wanted one after all that donut sex talk. I split it in half and gave Jacob some. We then drove to Nicole's house… it only took around twenty minutes. Embry's truck was parked outside of her house. I wonder if he spent the night? Nicole sure looked like she was in an emotional struggle yesterday. But I think it's so beautiful that Embry loves her. And I know she cares about him… She just wants to fight it tooth and nails. Jake got our bags out of the trunk and I reached for my carry on. He winced at me for a second because he was the one that put all of the bags in the truck in the first place. I think he's a bit worried about me carrying things because I'm pregnant. But I'm not stupid… I don't plan to pick up anything _heavy_.

"Baby… You know I can get that for you."

"Oh… I got it… It's not that heavy Jake."

He sighed as I passed him to go up to her porch. I rang the doorbell and she opened it within seconds. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday May."

"Thanks."

"You're _legal_." She started laughing.

"Happy Birthday Nessie," Embry said. "Yeah Jake. The pressure is off… but not really. Still have to deal with her parents," Embry said snickering.

"I know… I don't care. It's worth it because I have her. I'll walk on glass for Ness. Her parents can be mad at me… I can deal with it."

Embry walked over to me and hugged me. Nicole was looking like a cat that just swallowed the pet bird. I wonder if she swallowed something?

"So uhhh… You're coming with me and Embry and Jake's gonna go with Ava and Eric when they get here. They just texed me that their only a few minutes away," Nicole said.

"Ok."

"Then Quil, Claire, Kim, Jared, Lisa, and Joe are going to meet us all back here when we leave your parent's house so we can head off to the airport."

"Ok… Sounds good to me. I can't wait to get to Vegas."

"I can't wait either," Embry said.

"Hanna, Kevin, and Chad agreed to help as back up for if the shuttle bus doesn't come on time."

I turned to look at Jacob.

"She always has a back-up plan," I said.

"I'm starting to see that," he mused.

"Please don't doubt my skills May. I got this. As your Maid of Honor… _I got this_. It's my job to get yall two married by the end of the day… and keep yall asses married until you croak," she said.

"Yes Ms. Moretti," I said as if I were talking to a sergeant.

We turned to look at the door because we heard a truck pulling up with music playing. It was Eric and Ava. "Good… They're here. We can get this party started now," Nicole said. Jake and Embry went to the car and helped them take out their luggage and bring it in the house.

"Hey Nessie," Ava said as she walked in the door. "Happy Birthday Honey."

"Aww thanks _Tiffany_."

She laughed.

"Yeah that's my alias all day till we leave your parent's house. I hope I answer people when they call me that."

Eric, Jacob, and Embry walked back in with some luggage. It looked like Ava and Eric had more luggage than us… Well they were staying a few days longer.

"Oh hey Nessie… Happy eighteenth birthday. You're getting up there kid," Eric said as he hugged me.

"Thanks."

"Wow… This living room is starting to look full," he said. "Is everything gonna be able to fit in the shuttle bus?"

"It should," Nicole said.

"Well we should head out for Nessie's parent's house. We have a lot to do today," Ava said.

"Yeah… but get there like fifteen minutes after us ok... So it looks like Jacob was hanging with you and Eric… Ok," Nicole said.

"That's fine with me. I guess we have to find something to do for fifteen minutes Eric," Ava said smiling.

"Oh God," Jacob groaned.

I giggled.

"Jake… You should wait for us outside dear."

"Un unn… Yall not going to be sexing up my bed or sofa!" Nicole said.

"Who needs that," Ava mumbled under her breath.

"Come on May… Let's get you to your birthday party and away from these freaks," she said while pulling me away from Jacob.

"Wait… I wanna kiss," I pleaded.

Nicole let go of my arm and Jacob pulled me into him and kissed me.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes future wife."

"Ok… But at my parent's house you are just a dude I went out to brunch with once."

"Ok… I'll play whatever role you want."

"Mmm… Role playing," Embry said.

Nicole pulled Embry by his shirt and then went out to her car. I kissed Jacob one more time and followed after them. Nicole and Embry were kissing at the passenger side of her car. I cleared my throat.

"That's a little too much for my virgin eyes."

"Virgin," Nicole scoffed.

"Hey… Maybe she's role playing today too… As the innocent non-knocked up daughter. She's getting into her role," Embry said seriously. Then he cracked up and laughed.

We arrived at my parent's house around three o'clock. We're not staying that long because we have to leave by 5 pm to head out to the airport to catch our plane. I'm getting married at 10 pm tonight. Wow… Just hearing me think that sent a chill down my spine. Nicole and I got out of the car. I had Kevin and Chad agree by text to pretend that they were taking us all to the airport after we get our bags from Nicole's house. My mother opened the door. She must have heard us close the car doors or was just waiting for people to come.

"Renesmee… Happy Birthday Honey."

"Aww thanks Mom."

I walked up the steps and gave her a hug. She then hugged Nicole and even hugged Embry. "Come in come in… everyone is here," she said excited. As soon as I walked through the door Uncle Emmett swopped me up in a bear hug.

"Aww… Nessie Happy Birthday Hun."

"Oh Th… Thanks I said," trying to breathe.

"Hi Nessie Happy Birthday Honey," Aunt Rose said as my bear of an uncle put me down.

"Hey Aunt Rose… Thanks. I'm really excited about going to Vegas tonight."

"I just bet you are," she said smiling.

"You better behave when you get to Vegas," Uncle Emmett said.

"Of course Uncle Emmett."

"Don't think what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"My Lord… what do you think us guys are going to do? I don't drink… I'm not irresponsible. I'm pretty sure I can handle going on vacation with my girlfriend's. I'm a _college student_ now."

"Ok... I'm just checking. And don't start drinking either. You're eighteen not twenty one."

"I know… I don't care to drink anyway."

"That's my girl… Keep it that way," he said folding his arms.

My uncle Emmett has a sick sense of humor. He gave me a copy of Ren and Stimpy for one of my birthdays. I had no clue of what it was back then. It had an ugly cartoon picture of two dogs on the cover. Come to find out it was hilarious. I guess he knows me. He even let me see South Park when I was younger. Now I own all seasons thanks to my favorite Uncle.

I got farther in the house and said hi to everyone. Matt's little girlfriend Ashley was even here. I gave her a hug and she wished me a Happy Birthday. My little cousin Emmett jr. came running in the room with Uncle Jasper chasing him. It looked like he had his cell phone. Emmett jr. was cracking up trying to swerve and dodge from his grasp. That little Tasmanian devil is fast. I know he wore me out the last time I watched after him. When he saw me he dropped the cell phone and ran into my arms. I picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you Nessie."

"I missed you too Sweetie."

He kissed my cheek and my chest swelled up. Oh my God he's so adorable… Almost killed me last week with his never ending stamina… But too adorable. I will have one in him in nine months. That's so hard to believe. I squeezed him tighter and inhaled. He smelled like soap and I wanted to eat him up. My eyes started to tear and I tried to stop myself from appearing to be crying… But Emmett Jr. noticed. He put both of his small hands on my face with the most adorable worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… Nothing. I just missed you guys and I'm happy you're here for my birthday."

"Oh… But don't cry," he said in the cutest voice.

"Hey Nessie… Happy Birthday," Uncle Jasper said out of breath.

"Oh thanks… Hey jr. here is giving you a run for your money?"

"He wouldn't give me my cell phone back… The little bugger."

"You didn't ask nicely," Emmett jr. said.

"Now Emmett… You know that's not nice. You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you. Now say you're sorry."

"Ooh ok… I'm sorry Uncle Jasper," he said in the cutest voice.

"Well thank you. I accept your apology," Uncle Jasper said smiling.

I kissed his cheek before I put him back on the floor. Uncle Jasper gave me a hug and slipped me an envelope.

"Happy Birthday Honey. Don't spend this all on junk ok."

"Oh wow… Thanks Uncle Jasper."

His wife Alice came in the room. She makes me feel like a giant because she's so much shorter than me.

"Oh I thought I heard your voice. Oh my God I can't get over how grown you look!"

"You saw me a month ago Aunt Alice."

"I know… But look at you… You're _glowing_. What you in love or something?"

"Huh? No." _Damn she's psychic or something._

"Hey… It may be the date she went on earlier," my mom said.

"_Mom._"

"Oh… You went on a date today. With who and where did you go? Come on don't keep me waiting," she blurted out.

I sighed.

"I went out with this guy named Jacob. He's really nice. He fixed my car a few weeks ago."

"Oooh… Where did he take you?"

"Oh… He took me out to eat brunch." _Then he ate me out._

"Oh that sounds nice," Aunt Alice said.

"Well… Is he still coming to your party?" mom asked.

"Yeah... He's hanging out with Eric now… So I suspect he'll come with them?"

"Oh I can't wait to meet him!"

"Aunt Alice don't go all nuclear in him. We're not serious or anything, we just went out on _one_ date. He probably has girls chasing him from left and right."

"Well if he's smart he would drop 'em all for you Renesmee. That's if he's smart though. Most guys can't see a good thing until it's too late."

I went in the back yard and gave my father a hug along with a few of his friends. They had the outdoor speakers on playing Billy Idol. Oh God. I should have been more controlling of what they were allowed to play at my party. But I let it go... it is there house. I walked over to sit with my friends Dawn, Lisa, Joe, Kevin, and Chad. We chatted up a storm but also said so much with only our eyes. A few _I can wait to go to Vegas_ looks were passed from person to person. And _Oh my God your parents have no clue you're about to be married in a few hours l_ooks came from Lisa. I heard a few laughs coming from the house and Erica and Hanna walked out onto the back yard.

"Hey… Erica… Hey Hanna."

"I would bite your arm off to be you today," Hanna said.

"Huh?"

"I'm just excited for your… trip," she explained.

"Oh… yeah. Me too," I giggled.

"Happy Birthday Missy," Erica said.

"Thanks Erica."

After a few minutes Ava aka Tiffany, Eric and the love of my life walked out into the back yard. My heart jumped once I saw his eyes. I couldn't help but smile like a little girl. I stood up and walked over to them. Ava and Eric gave me a hug and wished me a Happy Birthday _for the second time_. Jacob gave me a friendship hug where his butt was poked out so he wouldn't be that close to what was screaming for him at the moment. It was cute. He never hugged me like that before. I giggled in my head at our _fake the parents out embrace. _

"Happy Birthday Nessie," Jacob said as he let me go.

"Thanks."

Aunt Alice and my Mom snuck up on us like ninjas. I didn't even see them or hear them.

"So… How was brunch," Aunt Alice asked. I wanted to smack my forehead… But they couldn't _really_ embarrass me. It's not like it was a "first date" or anything. In real life… He was just feeding his baby mama before she went to her birthday party.

"Brunch was nice," Jacob said taken off guard.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee's Aunt Alice... Her _favorite aunt."_

"Hi… it's nice to meet you Aunt Alice her favorite aunt," Jacob said with a smile.

"_Ooh_… Oh he's gorgeous," Aunt Alice said gazing at him.

This time I smacked my forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry... Didn't mean to embarrass you Hon."

"Come on Alice… Let's let them talk," my mother said pulling my Aunt away.

I watched them walk away with a smirk on my face. They joined my dad and Uncle Jasper at a table. I was glad it wasn't raining… Or the house would have been really crowded.

"So… Umm… Do you mind if I take you out again sometime?" Jacob asked.

I turned back to look at him. He looked so sexy the way he was gazing at me. Damnit I told him _not_ to look at me like he was about to marry me in a few hours.

"Umm… Yes that would be nice," I said nervously.

And I was a bit nervous. I was pretending that I wasn't about to marry this man in a few hours. Also I was nervous on making my body language seem like he was _only _my friend. I wanted to lean into him so bad and play with his hands, and move a lock of hair behind his ears. But I couldn't… Not in front of my family. We had to make it outta here to the airport without them having a clue of my birthday wish… To be his wife.

"Well I'm free when you get back from Vegas. Give me a call and we can go out; maybe a movie and dinner?"

"Jacob," I breathed. _I wanted to kiss him so bad._

"Yes Nessie?"

I knew there were at least twenty pairs of eyes on us watching our every move… Including my fathers. Who knows who can read lips? I know I can a little when I have my TV on mute because I'm writing.

"Um… True Blood and Sons of Anarchy. What I feel for those shows is what I feel for you times a billion times over," I blurted out quietly.

"I appreciate that programing as well... And feel the same," he said with a straight face.

We joined my friends and sat down. I ate some bake beans and half of a cheeseburger. Jacob had a few ribs and potato salad. I tried my best not to stare at him sucking his fingers. I guess I didn't do a good job because Ava texted me and said "_Stop looking at him sucking his fingers you perv__!"_ I couldn't help but laugh when I read that. Jacob narrowed his eyes at me because he didn't know why I was laughing. My parents finally put some music on in this decade. The 80's were driving me crazy. I mean I know half of the people here were their friends… But it was _my_ birthday party. Embry and Nicole got up to dance and in a few seconds Embry had us all cracking up... Including my parents. I wanted to be able to talk to Nicole in privacy about her feelings for Embry. But it looked like I had to wait awhile for that. She looks completely happy. I just hope that she can accept him in her heart and not be scared of what's happening. Ava took out her camera and started taking random pictures of everybody… Including Jacob and me. It didn't dawn on me to take pictures at my party. My digital camera was packed in my carry-on bag at Nicole's. I took my cell phone out and took a picture of Jacob eating his rips. He had sauce on his face and everything. That's a keeper. I took a few more pictures of my friends and family. I didn't want to get up and dance. I just enjoyed watching everyone else dance. Plus that cheese burger was sitting heavy in my stomach.

"You don't wanna dance?" Jacob asked.

"Oh no… I just ate."

"Oh… Um... _You ok_?"

I knew from the tone in his voice he was worried if I was about to get sick. Aunt Alice popped up out of nowhere. "Why aren't you guys dancing?" she chimed. She pulled on my arm for me to stand up. Her tiny ass was strong and lifted me right up from my seat. "And you too," she said looking at Jacob. Jacob got up and was pushed along with me to area of the yard where people were dancing. I moved a little… not as much as I would normally do. I didn't wanna risk throwing up. My brother Matt danced in our direction with Ashley by his side.

"White bread… You ain't got nottin' on this," Matt said as he did a few amazing dance moves.

"Wow," Jacob said amused. "Your brother can really dance."

"Oh… Don't make his head any bigger than it already is," I said rolling my eyes.

Ashley giggled.

After a few fast songs a slow one came on. Like slow prom dancing get up and grind on your boyfriend slow. Aunt Alice came out of the house and winked her eye at me. She must have changed the playlist on the iPod? I nervously glanced at my father. His eyes were glued to Jacob and me.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jacob asked.

"Umm… Ok. But keep it clean," I whispered.

I noticed my father's jaw was clinched. My mother took his hand and led him inside the house. _Dag dad… I'm not a little girl. A guy just wants to dance close to me. It's not like I'm twelve._

"It doesn't look like your fathers so happy with us dancing this close," Jake said. _"Man he would flip out if he knew all of the things I've done to you," _he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. He needs to behave... they're ears around here. The song wasn't even completely over when it stopped abruptly. "Aww… come on," Matt said. My father came out of the house and announced that it was time to open gifts and cut the cake. I'm pretty sure he speed up the cake cutting because Jacob was dancing too close to me. Man he needs to mature... I'm frickin' eighteen.

We all walked into the house and I opened my gifts. My dad bought me an iPad. It was nice. But I live on my lap top and don't think I can write on it like I want. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and said thank you. My mother gave me a card… In it was a note saying that my gift were the plane tickets for my friends. I laughed and said thank you. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose gave me some fall clothes and some money. I hope I can fit them. I probably will be much bigger soon. I'm pretty sure Jake and my friends were thinking the same thing. Matt gave me some lotion and bathwash from Bath and Body Works. He remembered that Mango Mandarin was my favorite. I gave him a big hug and wished he was coming with me. I wanted my brother to be there when I got married… But he had no clue that we were even engaged. He just knew that Jacob seemed to love me a lot. I opened up a few more gifts then they had me cut the cake. I was so nervous that my hand was slightly trembling. But it wasn't because I had a knife in my hand… It was because I was getting married in a few hours. And I kept on picturing me cutting a wedding cake. God I wish all of my family could be at my wedding like they are here for my party.

"What's wrong Honey?" my mom asked.

"Oh… I don't wanna mess up the cake. You know I cut all crooked."

"Well here… let me do it," she said as she took the knife out of my hand.

My mother cut the cake and handed me a large piece first. Then she gave everyone a piece that wanted one. When I took a bite of the cake I glanced at Jacob. I thought of what he said when he said that he would be eating more pussy than cake today… And my pussy clinched. He smirked at me and my skin heated up. After we ate the cake my mother mentioned that we should start heading out to catch the plane. Kevin and Chad spoke up and said that they were going to meet us at Nicole's so they can drive us to the airport. My mom had no clue that we actually needed a small bus since we had others coming with us she had no clue of like Quil, Claire, Rachel, Paul, and Jacob. I said good bye to everyone… Even Jacob. He left before me with Eric. Eric said that he would drop him off and meet us at Nicole's house for Chad and Kevin to drop us off at the airport. I got in Nicole's car with Ava and Embry. When the doors were shut, Nicole looked at me in the back seat.

"You're ready to get married?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She started he car and drove off.

"You know… You were ok with acting like Jake wasn't your fiancé. But not perfect. I saw a few moments where you looked like you wanted to attack him," Ava said.

"I did my best… Really I did."

"Especially when he was eating those ribs. Your face looked like you wanted to be one of them."

I chuckled. She was absolutely right about that one.

We made it to Nicole's house. Jake was standing in front of the house with his arms crossed looking like a body guard or something. Quil, Claire, Paul, and Rachel were all sitting on the steps. I got out of the car and rushed to him and jumped in his arms.

"What you missed me or something?" he playfully said.

"Oh Jacob… any time I'm not with you I miss you."

He kissed me driving his tongue in my mouth and squeezing me closer to his body. My pussy clinched and I instantly felt wetter.

"Ok… Ok... That's enough love birds. The shuttle is coming up the street," Eric said.

Everyone wished me a Happy Birthday. I was so excited I felt like I was mildly being electrocuted. I didn't care that it was my birthday… I was just glad that I was getting married. Eric, Quil, Paul, and Embry started taking the bags off the porch.

"I have to pause this for a sec and help with the bags… Ok," Jacob said.

"Ok."

I slid out of his arms and watched the guys load up the shuttle. Erica and Hanna drove up behind it. When they got out they hugged us and wished us a safe trip. I hugged Kevin and Chad when Joe's car drove up with Lisa. They got out of the car and Joe got the bags out of the trunk. He was limping a little because of his bum leg. Chad walked over to him to take the bags from him.

"I got this man," Joe said. I guess it's frustrating for Joe to have people think that he's weak. But that's not it… We just don't want him to be in pain. He was really fucked up from that car accident a few years ago… And I know the pins in his leg can't be that comfortable.

We all got in the shuttle bus. Ironically it felt like some high school trip. The bus just wasn't yellow… And no one was in high school… And we had no chaperones. But we were definitely going to have a good time. Hell we're going to Vegas.

Jacob hugged my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are your tired?" he asked.

"Um… Not really. Well I'm sure I will wake up more by the time I have to put that dress on."

"Oh I'm sure you will."

"Hey you know I will bet my life that my dad stopped that song."

Jacob chuckled.

"Well that's the only thing he can stop. I'm marring you in a few hours Baby. There's no off button for that."

"No… There's not. Oh my God Jake… We're getting married," I mused.

I started to squeal like a little girl and Nicole and Ava joined in with me. Then Jake started squealing in a feminine voice. Pretty soon the whole bus was squealing and laughing. I'm sure the bus driver though that we were all crazy. Jacob took my hand and slid my engagement ring back on my finger where it belonged. Then he grabbed my face and planted a big one on me. Everybody started clapping and shouting. I felt the bus jerk and it started moving. I kissed Jacob for ten minutes straight. We had to ignore a few of the comments that Embry said to us… But I enjoyed every minute of being in his arms.

"Ok… No more kissing until you're married," Ava said.

"What?" I said almost in shock.

"Yes… That was the _last kiss_."

"Oh no… That wasn't the last kiss," Jacob said. "The plane ride is a few hours… So can that idea _chick_."

"Well when we get to the hotel to get dressed for the wedding it's my job to separate you too," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Ava chimed in.

"Ok with me," Jacob said. "But she's mine to kiss and molest until then."


	29. Chapter 29

We finally got through the long process of getting our bags checked and going through the screening. I was so happy to finally sit down on the plane. Everyone's seats were not next to ours… but we could see them. They were only a few rows away. I claimed my window seat. Though looking out of it sometimes freaks me out.

"Shouldn't you sit at the end just in case?" Jake said sounding parental.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok… whatever you say."

"Look at it this way… you'll get a view every time I get up to go to the bathroom."

I shuffled my way to the window seat and Jake sat down next to me. He made a loud sigh and I knew he was relieved to get the first part of the airport over with.

"So did you enjoy that pat down?" I asked.

"Yeah… it's always my dream of having a man's hand go up my legs."

"Aww… it wasn't that bad Honey."

Jacob smirked his lip. "Aww Baby… gimmie a kiss," I said. Jacob leaned over to me and kissed me. I sighed.

"Well the ride shouldn't be that long… only a few hours," he said hopeful.

"It wouldn't matter if it was only a half an hour… the anticipation is driving me crazy."

"Aww Baby. I know what you mean though."

After a few minutes the plan left to go to the strip. I was praying that we will all get there safely. I put a piece of gum in my mouth to help my ears. Jacob held my hand as the plane took off. I could feel the pressure in my ears and I didn't like it one bit. Chewing the gum didn't help that much. I didn't look out of the window and just closed my eyes and rested my head on Jake's shoulder.

''Are you ok?" He asked.

"Umm… yeah I'm fine," I groaned. "My ears hurt a little and I just want the flight to be over with."

"Oh."

Jacob raised my chin with his hand so that I could look up at him.

"The gum's not helping?" He asked.

"No… not really."

"Um… take the gum out."

"Huh?"

"Just do what I say woman."

I laughed and took the gum out and put it in a napkin that was in my purse. "_There_… you happy now Mr. Demanding," I said playfully. Jacob leaned down and kissed me forcing his tongue in my mouth. I unexpectedly let out a soft moan as he kissed me deeper. Surprisingly his kiss helped a little with the pressure in my ears. _Wow… what can't his kisses do?_ "Eww… kissing," a child's voice called out. I opened my eyes and a little boy that seemed around six years old a few rows in front of us was pointing his tiny finger at us. "Hush now," his mother said as she turned him to face forward. I softly giggled.

"We have to remember that they're minors on this plane Jake. The way you just kissed me was pretty rated R."

He smiled.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself Ness. Hell… that was pretty tame considering what was going through my perverted mind," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I whispered. "God… well what in the world were you thinking of?"

He devilishly smiled at me. I had no clue of what he was thinking.

"It involved public sex," he whispered. "And me taking you right _here_."

"Oh my," I gasped and started to feel flustered.

"You're _blushing_. You're my blushing bride," he chuckled.

I just pictured Jake fucking me in front of all these poor people. Boy he has a dirty mind.

"You need to be punished Mr. Black. You're too dirty for your own good."

"Oh… I plan to be punished. I'm counting on it actually. I may even let you tie _me _up this weekend."

"Ha… ha… don't tease me."

Jacob smiled and he looked so sexy. It was really hard for me to concentrate on what I was going to say next.

"_Baby?"_

"Umm… Umm… yes."

"You seem speechless."

"Umm… I guess because I am."

"Oh well… sorry. I guess I can't help but to be totally awesome," he joked.

I chuckled.

"I guess my mind just drifted to our honeymoon?"

"Did it like what it saw?"

"Yes… it did."

Jacob kissed my forehead and I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Billy and Rebecca can't wait to see us get married over the net."

"Wow… I'm so happy that they can see it. I wish Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice could see. They're romantics at heart. I don't think they will be that angry at us for getting hitched."

"Well as I told you before… we can always renew our vows when things settle down… so it will be like they're at our wedding… just our second one."

"Hmmm… that would be nice."

"Billy is planning to have a big dinner for us in a few weeks at a hall he's renting out in Seattle. I was going to tell you later… but I just wanted you to know."

I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Wow."

"You can invite all of your friends… and hopefully your parents will come too… that's if they're not trying to put an end to my life by then."

"Hmm… I don't know. That seems unlikely for my parents to get over something this big in only a few weeks. Well I'm sure Matt, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper will come… but my Dad... Shit. We may have to hire security just for revenge purposes."

Jacob chuckled… but I was serious. Who knows what my dad will do? I squeezed his hand and kissed his shoulder.

"Jake… my dad is not gonna take this that well. But… no matter what I'm going to be your wife by the end of the day. I love you too much for me not to belong to you in every way."

He sighed.

"I know things may get crazy Love… but I love you too much for you not to be my wife right away. I'm patient on some things… but making you Mrs. Black is not one of them." He caressed my face and gently kissed me on my lips. "I love you Renesmee Cullen."

Tears weld up in my eyes and I took a deep breath.

"I love you too Jacob. If I didn't… this all would be pointless," I said with my voice quivering.

"Sweetheart… I promise that we're doing the right thing… for us. It may not be right for everyone else… but is sure the hell is right for you and me. I love you Baby. Shit… if there's a word stronger than love… that's what I feel for you."

I heard a quiet _aww_ come from behind us. Jacob wiped my tears from my face and kissed my forehead, then kissed my lips.

"I wanna be your husband for the rest of my life Baby," he whispered in between his kisses. "I hope you want me forever."

"I want nothing more than… than to have you forever Jake. I want you and our family more than anything."

"Aww… well you're stuck with me… so I'm glad you won't mind that much," he said with a smile.

Jacob gently placed his hand on my stomach and started to rub it.

"How's my little one doing?" He asked.

"Umm… he's fine… I only feel a little nauseous at the moment."

"You feel like you have to throw up?"

"Not really... well not now."

A stewardess walked by and Jacob got her attention.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um… can we get some extra sick bags for my fiancé?"

"Oh… ok. Are you having motion sickness?"

"Umm… no just having a baby," I said.

"Oh you're pregnant. Well congratulations. I'll get some right away."

She came right back and handed me the bags. I kept them on my lap just in case and rested my head on Jake's shoulder.

"Honey… you know my sister Rebecca wants us to come over and visit soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah… she has a big house close to the beach. Well it's only a few minutes away driving. We could stay a week… maybe next month?"

"Oh that would be nice. I've never been any where tropical before."

"No?"

"Never."

"Well you'll love it. The water is so clear and the sun feels so good."

"I love the sun. I use to want to move to California after I graduated from college because of the sun."

"You did?"

"Umm Humm. But I have you now… and I love you way more than the sun."

Jacob smiled.

"Do you _know _anyone in California?"

"No… it was a grand idea. I see that now. But I was so sick of all the rain and I wanted a new experience. Nicole didn't mind coming down with me either. And there are more job opportunities for her in California for her since she's a business major."

"Oh."

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

"Honey… why didn't you tell me you wanted to live there one day?"

"Oh… it's no big deal. It was just an idea. I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want you thinking I wanted to leave one day. I mean… I'm perfectly fine here in Washington. Our family is here anyway… plus your business."

"Oh."

"So it's not like I feel trapped here. I love it here… even more now that I have _you_. You make the rain _sexy_," I said with a grin.

I thought of the day when we made love against his truck in the pouring rain and my smile grew.

"Oh I make being wet sexy?"

"Yes."

I felt myself starting to blush.

"You're blushing again," he mused.

"I'm just having a vision… that's all."

He chuckled and pulled me into him so that he could kiss my forehead. I yawned and my ears popped. They felt much better.

"Oh… my ears just popped."

"Oh… good. You feel better?"

"Yeah." I yawned again. Boy I was really sleepy.

"Aww Honey… you can't be tired for our wedding."

"Oh… I'll be ok."

"Ness… close your eyes and take a nap. We have a few hours on this plane. Come on… go to sleep."

"Mmm… ok. I'll try."

I guess that would be a good idea. I really didn't get enough sleep last night. I also think that being pregnant is making me sleepy… but that could also just be in my head. I closed my eyes and rested on Jacob's chest. I could hear his heartbeat in one ear… and the buzzing sound of the plane and people talking to each other in the other. I tried to only focus on his heartbeat… and the warmth of his chest against my cheek. He squeezed me and I let out a soft moan. "Go to sleep Baby," he whispered in my ear. I softly smiled and kissed his chest and allowed myself to be taken under by my fatigue.

I was having a wonderful dream. Jacob was making love to me on the plane in the galley against the walls. Carts were sliding everywhere and the stewardess kept walking by us to get the drinks and snacks. It was a kinky dream come to think of it because others could see us. I guess Jacob's comment about him day dreaming about fucking me on the plane in front of people seeped into my subconscious. I heard someone call my name but thought I was dreaming. Then my name was called again and I knew it was Jacob. "Nessie… Baby… wake up," he whispered. Then I felt him kiss me on my forehead.

"Hmm?" I said half sleep.

"Baby… you were moaning in your sleep," he whispered.

"Oh," I whispered embarrassed.

"What were you dreaming of?" He asked smiling.

A smile grew on my face.

"Umm… becoming a member of the… you know."

"Oh," he said amused.

I sat straight up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window and it was darker now. I felt like I was asleep for a long time.

"How long was I sleep?" I asked.

"Um… about an hour."

"Oh."

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah… umm… I have to pee."

"Oh… ok."

"Check on me in a few… ok," I whispered in his ear.

A devilish grin instantly appeared on his face. He knew automatically what I wanted us to do. I got up and scouted across his long legs with my butt facing him. Hopefully he enjoyed the view. "See the perks of me having a window seat," I said as I squeezed by. His eyes were glued to my ass as I passed him. I smirked and made my way to the bathroom. I really did have to pee. Even though the door said vacant I still lightly tapped on the door to make sure. Jacob will meet me in the bathroom in a minute or so. I really hope no one notice our little sex mission. I guess it's best that I got up first since I'm less noticeable. They would probably forget seeing me go to the bathroom. But I giant ass Indian they may not. When I got inside it was small… no room to really do anything. We weren't planning on having _sex _since I can't keep my mouth shut for nothing. I wish I could be quiet… but I think that's a lost cause. Jacob's sex is just that great. I squatted over the toilet and went to the bathroom. Then I washed my hands and fluffed up my hair in the mirror. I looked in my pocket book and put some lip gloss on. I figured if I sprayed my mouth with breath freshener it may sting him… so I just put a strawberry starburst in my mouth.

I waited patiently for him to knock. It seemed like he was taking forever. Finally I heard a light tap on the door. I knew it was him by the beat of it. He opened the door and squeezed in.

"You kept me waiting long enough."

"Sorry… I didn't want it to look like we were doing anything… um… restricted on airplanes. Wow it is small in here."

I looked at the toilet. I guess that's where I would have to sit in order to suck his dick. All I could think about was germs. I had a dress on and I didn't want the surface of it touching my thighs. I pulled out a toilet seat cover and placed it on it carefully. "Hygiene first," he said chucking. I sat down and he unzipped his pants. His dick was already rock hard and flopped out once he pulled down his underwear. "Mmm," I moaned. I opened my mouth and started sucking on his head. Jake stared at me intensely while I went up and down on him. His breathing deepened and I felt so dangerous. I guess this means that I'm officially in the mile high club even though were not actually fucking. He grabbed my hair and helped guide how fast he wanted me to go on him. He was trying his best not to moan… but a few small ones slipped out. I wish I had some of that throat numbing spray with me in the bathroom… I would love to see just how far his dick could go down my throat. The plane started to shake a little bit and I got a little nervous. I looked up at Jake and it shook again and he lost his balance and leaned into me making his dick go deeper in my throat. I gagged right away. "Woe," he said as he tried to brace himself. He came out of my mouth and moved his hips away from me. I continued coughing. "You ok?" He asked nervously. I was gasping for air while I coughed and stood up quickly making Jacob back up hitting the bathroom door. _Thunk_. "Mam are you ok?" The stewardess asked from behind the door. Jacob pulled up his underwear and zipped up his jeans. He started patting me on the back. I overheard the pilot saying that we were experiencing a little turbulence. No shit. I turned on the sink and put some water in my hands so that I could drink from them. That helped a lot. I started taking deep breaths while Jacob rubbed my back.

"Mam… you ok?" She asked again.

"Yeah," I croaked. I was totally embarrassed. I could feel my skin heating up and my ears burning.

"She's ok… my fiancé is just getting nauseous… she's pregnant," Jacob said. _Great cover I thought._

"Oh… ok. Do you need some water?" She asked.

"Please… thank you," Jacob said.

I looked up at Jacob and put my hand over my mouth because I was gonna start cracking up. He put his index finger over his lips to shush me. I swore that I was going to bust out and laugh. My cheeks filled up with air. Jacob quickly shook his head no. Then a smile grew on his face and he covered his mouth with his hand. A small quiet snicker came from me and Jacob covered my mouth. "No don't… get it together," he warned. His face straightened up and I had to relax my whole body so that I wouldn't laugh again. I took a deep breath and straightened my face changing it to a pitiful look so it would be more believable. I had to look like I was getting sick. I flushed the toilet to give some more realization to our lie. Jacob shook his head yes to make sure that I was ready to debut my acting skills to United Airways. I smiled and shook my head yes. Jacob took a deep breath and opened the door. It was the same stewardess that gave me my sick bags. Once she saw my pitiful face she frowned.

"Aww… I'm sorry you don't feel well."

"Thanks… I guess the plane is getting to me. Ya know knocked up before the wedding."

"But we're getting married today," Jacob added.

"Oh you are… congrats," she said excited.

She handed me a small bottle of water and we both thanked her. I glanced down the aisle and saw Nicole and Embry looking at us with a wide smile on their faces. If they cracked up… it would probably ruin this for us. The plane shook again and the stewardess told us to take our seats. I hate turbulence. I always think the plane is gonna fall out of the sky. I tried not to appear totally scared. I've flown on a few planes before… can't say that I enjoy it that much. Jacob's hand were on my waist steading me while we walked to our seats. Once we sat down we both put our seat belts on.

"Sorry about that," Jacob whispered. "I wasn't trying to choke you with my dick… honestly."

"That's ok. I guess the forces to be were trying to have you deep throat me regardless," I whispered.

Jacob chuckled.

"I guess we have to save that for our honeymoon... huh," he said.

"Yes… um… I promise it will turn out much better."

He leaned over and kissed me and wove his fingers in my hair.

"I can't wait until you're my wife Ness."

"I can't wait either."

"Well it's not that long. We just have to stop at the marriage bureau and show our ID. I already applied for our license on line. Our rented shuttle is going to take us there then drop us off at The Palms. Then all we have to do is get dressed and head out for the chapel in our limos."

"Wow… it's like we're on a _mission_."

"We are Baby. I've been waiting to have you as my wife for too long."

"It's only been two weeks," I teased.

"The longest two weeks of my life Honey," he said while holding my face in his hands.

"I know what you mean," I said softly.

He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I stayed cuddled in his arms for the remainder of the flight. As the miles grew shorter to our destiny… I relished in the fact that so many things were going to change other than my last name. My life… even my purpose. I was going to be a mom in nine months. I was going to have my own little family. I knew that Jacob could make me happy. He's one of the most loving men in the world. I just hope that I can always make him happy and always make him smile. Hopefully I can get a chance to talk to my mom and my aunts about marriage soon. I know everything can't be easy all of the time. But I trust Jacob with my life and I would do anything for him. I am so dedicated on trying to be the best wife he could ever have. I know I would probably have to compromise on a few things… but I'm willing to do that. I'm willing to do anything for this man. I love him so much… and I can't wait to change my name. Yes Jake… you can change my name just like you asked me on the first day that we met. I said yes then… and I still say yes now. Only this time I wanna scream yes at the top of my lungs so the whole world knows just how much I love him.

We safely landed at McCarran airport. I was so happy that we were one step closer to getting married. It was dusk and the sky was so pretty that I took pictures from the window. The place where we have to go to get our license closes at midnight… so that's convenient for people. Oh my God… I'm getting a _marriage license_. Wow. I have no clue of why that just freaked me out? I've been waiting to be Jake's wife since I met him. I turned to Jacob after I took my pictures and smiled.

"We're here Jake," I said excited.

"Yeah…Vegas Baby."

I heard a W_hoo hoo!_ from down the aisle. I looked up and it was Embry. I guess he's excited that we're here too.

We got off the plane and collected our luggage. It took is longer than I thought. I was getting worried that this would delay things. We all finally spotted our luggage and went to our shuttle. The driver was really nice and also congratulated us on our plans to get married. I bet he sees a lot of couples since he drives a shuttle bus in Las Vegas. He kinda reminded me of my grandfather Charlie. Man I wish he was here. Oh I hope he doesn't wanna kill me when I get back. We all took our seats and headed off to the marriage bureau so that we could get our marriage license. Only Jacob and I left the shuttle. It didn't take as long as I thought. Having all of the forms already filled out on line was very efficient. All we had to do was show our driver's license and Jacob paid for it. It was only sixty bucks but was worth a fortune to me. The clerk wished me a happy birthday and I thanked her. She had a wide smile on her face as she observed us.

"Young love… how sweet," she said.

"Yes… I can now make her my wife," Jacob commented.

I started blushing and Jacob kissed my hand. The clerk wished us luck and we left to get back to our shuttle.

"One step down… two more to go," Jacob said.

"Two more?" I asked.

"Yeah… get dressed and go to the chapel."

"You forgot one step."

"Wa…well what step is that?"

"Making out with your fiancé before we get back to the shuttle."

"Well where do you expect us to do this? We're in a crowded office building. They probably have cameras everywhere Ness."

I smirked my lips. He's was probably right. But I knew that once we got on the bus we had no privacy… and once we get to the hotel we would probably be separated and won't see each other until the chapel. "You're right Jake." He kissed my forehead and we started walking to the elevators. I felt weird... I was sad and happy at the same time. I wanted to have Jacob hold me in his arms and kiss all over me… but I couldn't have that. We waited for the elevator and I was so impatient. The elevator light lit up and dinged. We walked inside and Jacob hugged me. I stood on my toes and kissed his chin then kissed his lips. The door was closing when his tongue swept over mine making my pussy tingle. Then I heard the door open again and opened my eyes. A tall blonde woman came inside the elevator. She was dressed in a grey business suit. She looked like a lawyer or something. We both smiled at her but she hardly smiled back. She looked pissed off or mean. Oh well... everyone in the world can't be pleasant. Jacob slid his hand across my back and squeezed my butt and I jumped a little. The woman cut her eyes at us. Wow… what's up her ass? The elevator reached the main floor and she walked out at a fast pace.

"What's up with her?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know… maybe she needs love in her life?"

I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek and Jacob led me out of the elevator. The shuttle was in front waiting for us. They must have driven around until we came out? We got on the bus and Jacob held up the license.

"Whoo hoo! It's official. Yall can get married now," Embry said.

"Let me see," Nicole said as she walked up to us.

Jake handed her the license and her eyes started tearing.

"Oh… so this is what it looks like," she said.

"Don't worry Nick… you'll get to see one again someday," Embry said.

Nicole quickly turned around to look at Embry and gave him a _what the fuck_ look.

Embry innocently smiled.

"I'm just saying… you're a beautiful woman Nicky. Any man would be lucky to marry you."

"Oh my God," Claire whispered.

Lisa's eyes widened as she looked back and forth at the both of them. Nicole turned back to Jacob and I and handed us back the license.

"I… I'm just so happy for you two," she stuttered.

"Thank you Nicole," Jacob said.

The bus jerked and the driver beeped his horn a few times. "Aw come on!" The bus driver fussed. We all looked in front to see what he was fussing about. It looked like there was a fender bender a few cars in front of us. _Aw shit… this may cause a traffic jam. Fuck errr! This can't be happening God… come on!_ Kim slapped her forehead in frustration.

"We're gonna make it in time," Jared said.

"Aw man what the Fuck," Paul fussed.

I looked around nervously and it didn't look like the bus had any room to move around to pass the cars. If this was a game we could crash our way through. I turned to Jacob… his eyes looked worried.

"As I said before Jake… I'll marry you in a t-shirt and jeans. Well at least I have my birthday dress on."

"Baby… we're gonna make it in time… trust me. I'm not letting you down Sweetheart." Jake looked at the back of the bus. "Come on guys… let's get this bitch moving."

Eric, Embry, Paul, Joe, Quil, and Jared stood up and followed Jacob outside of the bus. The other cars started beeping like crazy at them but they didn't care. They were telling the cars to back up and were stopping traffic that were trying to move around us. "Wow," I said quietly. It looked like it was working.

"Yes… they're moving," Claire said exited.

"Wow… I don't think Embry could get any hotter right now," Nicole said under her breath. I turned to her and smiled. "Well ya know… he's all taking charge of shit… it's hot," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah… she's a gonner," Kim said as he rested her arm around Nicole's shoulder.

"My my… I'm just too excited. We have so much new love around us," Ava beamed. Nicole sighed. "As I said… '_love.'_ I got used to planning a wedding with Jake and Nessie with your help Nicole. Trust me… you wouldn't have to worry about _a thing_ when you decide to get married… whenever and with _who ever_," she said then looked out the window directly at Embry. Nicole smirked and Ava hugged her shoulder.

"Well we gotta worry about getting _this one_ getting married first," Nicole said.

"Oh no need to worry. Our men are doing a tremendous job. Just look at em," Ava said smiling now at her husband.

"Oh… don't worry May. We're gonna make it in time," Lisa said.

"Yeah Nessie... my little brother doesn't play. He'll get us there in time," Rachel said.

All of our attention was outside at the men we loved… or in Nicole's case… maybe loved and too scared to admit it. It was like watching a weird type of orchestra as the men waved their hands and arms controlling the cars. Paul looked like he was scaring the shit out of the drivers. He was giving them looks like they better move or they were about to get fucked up.

"Um Rachel… your husband is a little intense. You sure he won't start a fight or anything?" I asked.

"Um… yeah he can get that way… but he's a sweetheart. But if they know any better… they better move," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Pretty soon the bus would have enough room to back up and turn around the cars in the accident. The people involved in the accident weren't hurt. The two men were busy standing beside their cars cursing each other out blaming each other for the damage. They were some hot cars too. One was a red Corvette and the other one… the one at fault since he was behind was a shiny black BMW. The bus started backing up and pulled to the side. Then the guys were in front of us asking the cars to move out of the way. I read Jacob's lips and it look like he told one of the drivers that he was getting married in a few minutes and needed to make it to the chapel. The driver looked like he said _ok…ok_, and tried his best to move the car. Wow… my Baby was like a man on a mission. Oh my God I love him so much.

"They frickn' did it," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Claire cheered.

The bus moved to the side of the accident and crept slowly as the cars were moving out of the way thanks to our guys. I sprayed my mouth with breath freshener… I was planning to kiss the shit out of Jacob once he got his butt back in this bus. The guys hopped back on the bus out of breath from all of their pleading. Jacob quickly hugged me and I kissed him like I planned to.

"I love you Jake."

"Aww Baby you know I wasn't gonna let this shit make us _late._ I wanna see you in that pretty dress too." Nicole hugged Embry when he got on the bus. She whispered something in his ear but I couldn't hear what she said. "I would do anything for yall," Embry said softly. I squeezed Jacob's hand and tears started to come to my eyes.

"Baby."

"I'm… I'm just happy Jake. You're about to be my husband soon. I… I… just can't believe it."

"Well believe it. I had people cursing me out just to get this bus moving so you can walk down that aisle. A few calmed down when I told them _why_ we had to get outta here in a rush. Oh Baby… even if things don't run smoothly… I will marry you today… even if it's at the justice of the peace. I just want you to have your special day and feel like a princess. But if the dress gets damaged… or the something happens to the chapel… you will fall asleep in my arms as my wife… I can promise you that."

"Jake."

I started to cry. I was so touched by his words… I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Jacob wiped away my tears with his large hands and gently smiled at me.

"Sweetheart… I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too. _I really do_."

"I know… I know you love me Ness."

Jacob placed his hand on my stomach and gazed into my eyes. It felt extremely nice to have him touch my stomach. Because he wasn't just touching my stomach… he was touching his child.

"I like when you touch my stomach Jake. It makes me feel really good."

"Yeah."

"Um hum. It makes me feel like we're… _a family_."

"That's because we are Baby." He leaned down and kissed me. "You are my family Ness."

I felt a lump in my throat and tried my best not to break down and cry again. I grabbed his face and kissed him with more force. I heard a couple of whistles coming from the back of the shuttle. We ignored the kissy sounds someone was making… I assumed it was Embry. I continued to kiss Jake all the way to the hotel. I didn't even care about the lack of privacy. My panties were soaked by the time the driver announced that we made it to our destination. I was caught up in a trance and it didn't really register that we were actually here and needed to get up and get out of the bus. I was so relaxed my ass felt like it was magnetized to the seat.

"Come on Baby… we gotta go," Jake said then kissed me one more time.

"Oh… oh… ok."

When we got inside it was more beautiful than the pictures I saw on the internet. It was so modern… I didn't believe that we were staying here. The hotels my family stays at when we go on vacation are nothing compared to this. I feel like a celebrity… like Justin Timberlake is gonna bump into us at any moment.

The guys checked into the rooms and our luggage was placed on the carts to go up with us. Nicole and Ava spotted the stylist in the lobby and walked over to her. They must have recognized her from a picture. I followed them and they introduced themselves.

"May… this is Carlee. She's your stylist."

"Hi Carlee. It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," she said with a slightly country accent.

"Oh I feel so special that I have a _stylist_."

"Well today is your special day… so it's my duty to make you feel and look beautiful."

"Oh well thank you so much for coming out here. Sorry we were running late. I thought the luggage would run smoother and traffic was _crazy_."

"That's ok. Ava called me when you were on your shuttle and told me about the ordeal you had to go through to get here. And you're not late. We have enough time to get you ready before your limo gets here to take you to the chapel."

"Ok," I said hopeful.

After Jacob got the key card to our room he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Jacob this is Nessie's stylist Carlee," Ava said.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said as he shook her hand.

"_Wow_… lucky lady," Carlee said smiling at the two of us.

I guess she was struck by his beauty too. Jacob can stand out in a crowd of hundreds… and it's not just because he's really tall. The man is just simply gorgeous.

"No… I'm the lucky one," Jacob said.

"Oh and he's a sweetheart too," she gushed.

"Yeah Jake's one of the good ones," I said with my voice cracking.

I was getting a little emotional. "Aww Baby," Jake said softly. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me running his fingers through my hair. My pussy clinched as he sucked on my bottom lip.

"Ok you two… that's enough. We gotta get ready for the wedding. You had enough smootching all the way here," Ava said.

I gripped him tighter and gave him another hard kiss. Tears started to stream down my face. "Happy tears right?" He breathed. I nodded my head yes. He kissed me again and it made me feel lightheaded. "Come on guys," Embry whined. Nicole started to pull me away.

"Come on May… we gotta get ready for your wedding. You'll see Jacob really soon," Nicole fussed.

"I love you Baby," he said.

"I love you too… I'll see you at the altar."

"You better."

"Like I would stand you up?" I scoffed.

"Like I would _let her_," Nicole said.

Ava and Nicole carted me off to the elevators while the Bell boy rolled our bags on the cart. I was so sad not to be by Jacob's side. It was silly that I missed him so much in just a short period of time… only a few seconds. But I knew I would soon see him again. And this time when I see him it will be at one of the most biggest and cherished events of my life… my wedding.


	30. Chapter 30

We got to Ava and Eric's room where I planned to get ready for the wedding. It was the second biggest room out of all the ones we rented. Jacob and I had a luxury suite with a hot tub and balcony. Oh I can't wait to see our room... Even though my eyes won't be open that much once we get back. I walked over to the window to gaze at all of the pretty lights from the buildings. The city was so busy. People looked like ants and small match box cars. Pretty soon our limos will join those match box cars and drive us to the Chapel of Flowers.

"Hey snap out of it and take a shower!" Nicole spat. "We're taking them back to back. You have to go first so you can get your hair and make-up done."

"Ooh… Oh yeah… My mind is elsewhere... _Sorry_."

"Don't be sorry… Just be quick," Ava said smiling.

"This will be the quickest shower _ever_," I promised.

"Well don't rush too quickly. We don't want you slipping and busting your head wide open," Kim said.

"Ok."

I quickly took my last shower as a single woman then put my white lacey underwear on and robe. Carlee patiently waited for me while I was getting ready. I sat down and she started to moose my hair and blow dry it. She wrapped a small bun in the back and let my curls flow at the side of my face. Once I get married I plan to take it out and let it flow freely. All the girls took their showers one by one. They all got dressed in the dresses that they were going to wear. Everyone looked so beautiful. I especially loved Nicole's dress. And she could wear it again… not like traditional bride's maids dresses where you can only get one good use out of it. Hers was more of a cocktail dress… And purple. Once Ava was dressed she sat beside me and offered to do my nails. She painted them with my nail polish I brought at the pharmacy this morning; a light iridescent pinkish white. I kept my hands totally still when she was done so I wouldn't smudge them. "Thanks," I said with my voice chocking. I was getting a little emotional. Time was quickly about to make me Jacob's wife, and I felt like I was going to break down and just cry.

"No problem Nessie. Aww Honey don't cry… It will make your eyes all red and puffy," Ava said.

"Really… you think I'm gonna make it through this wedding _not _crying. Believe me… My eyes are going to be red anyway."

"Well I have some Visine just for that," she said as she showed me the little bottle. "Nicole will keep it in her purse along with all of the other things you may need."

"What other things will you have in your purse?" I asked curiously.

"Oh… um tissue, tick tacks, a few throw up bags, a camera, Tide spot remover, and an extra pair of stockings," Nicole said.

"Oh… Sounds good."

"Well you know I got everything under control. Just don't pass out or anything. I don't have any smelling salts."

I giggled.

"Ok… I'll try my best not to pass out."

Carlee asked me to stay still so she could do my make-up. When she was done I got up and looked in the mirror. Wow… I look so different.

"Thank you… I look… beautiful."

"Oh you're welcome. It's my job to make people happy," she said smiling.

All my friends were going to do their own makeup and hair so we thanked Carlee for all the beautiful work that she did for me and took a few pictures with her before she left. Now all I had to do was slide into my wedding dress. A shot of fear went through me and I wanted to talk to Nicole in private. I knew my fears were stupid. I mean… I love Jacob with all my heart. I shouldn't be scared to do this right? I glanced at Nicole and she was putting her lip stick on in the mirror. She turned to me like I called her out loud but I said nothing. "What is it May?" she asked. I must have had a distraught look on my face.

"Umm… can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh… Sure."

I stood up from the bed and tied my robe a little tighter because it opened. Then I walked over to the bathroom and she followed behind me.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she closed the bathroom door.

"Um… I just wanted to talk to you before everything happens."

"Oh… Ok."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked down at the bathroom floor. I took a deep breath and looked up at my best friend in the entire world.

"Tell me… Am I making a… Big mistake?" I asked with my voice quivering.

"Oh Baby… no. I don't think you're making a mistake. I mean it's a bold as shit move without your parents knowing. But you love him… So do you what you feel is best. Your heart tells you he's it right?"

"Yes."

"Well then he's it. I mean marriage… Well it's _scary_. But you have a 50/50 chance just like everyone else… Even people who dated for years before they got married still only have a 50/50 chance. I mean… Look at my parents. They dated for years and still got divorced. But I feel good about you two. Just never stop communicating and always trust each other. I mean… I'm no Dr. Phil or Oprah… And never been married. But that's what they say needs to happen. Plus… My God… You two love each other so much it's sickening… I mean it's special," Nicole said smiling. "It's like a fictional story book romance that everyone wishes they could magically have someday. But it's your reality… And you have it _now_."

I started to cry. "Oh May… It's going to be ok Honey." Nicole walked over to get some toilet tissue and handed it to me. "Don't wipe just blot… Well never mind. Just give it to me." She took the tissue and blotted my eyes. "I won't be able to fix you if you mess up your make-up. I'm no make-up artist. I'll have you looking like Jersey Shore if you leave it up to me."

I started to laugh.

"May… I wish you the very best. You know I love you... And I love seeing you happy. Jacob makes you happy… So I love him too."

"Oh Nicole."

"Hey May… I love you as if you were really my little sister. I mean… It's a gutsy move that you're doing… But you love him and can't live without him."

"Yes… I _can't_ live without him… Plus I don't wanna wait to be his wife. I'm sure if my parents knew… It would prolong everything and they would be against it. No matter what… It's gonna be crazy."

I placed both of my hands on my stomach and thought of our baby. No matter how we did this I would have still wound up pregnant that first week. So with Jake being my husband now… I will have his support when my family freaks out. They can't even try to stop me… Because I would already belong to him.

"May do you feel ok?"

"Yeah… It's just nerves."

Nicole placed her hand on my stomach and I smiled.

"Wow… you're gonna make me _Aunt Nicky_ in nine months. I can't wait to see what you look like pregnant. I mean all big as a house."

"Big as a house."

"Ha, ha… you know what I mean. I'm sure you will look awesome. Wow… I can't wait to go shopping with you to get maternity clothes. I have to make sure you stay fashionable. You wear jeans too much... You need more dresses. I'm gonna make you a _sexy mama_."

I laughed.

"Well I hope I feel sexy when I can't even walk. Oh God… And I'm gonna get stretch marks?"

"Um… No. you don't have too. My mom doesn't have 'em. You have to keep your stomach like overly moisturized. Like put Vaseline on it every night. But they should have stuff for that."

"Oh… Ok."

She gave me a big hug and I exhaled.

"Try your best not to throw up… But if you have to... Hey I should give you a bag to stuff down your _bra._ This way you'll have one with you."

"My bra?"

"Yeah… Easy access."

"Ok… I'll stuff my bra," I laughed.

Nicole deeply sighed.

"Well this is it Honey… You're growing up kid. I remember when you were just a little girl... My little youngling. And look at you now."

"Nicole… You act like you're _old_. You're only four years older than me."

"I know... I know. But this is a moment for me. My little Padawon is about to be a Jedi Knight." I giggled. "Use the Force wisely."

"I will."

"Have you watched all those clips I sent you?"

"Yes… I have. I know what I'm doing now… Jedi Knight… Remember."

"Ok… Ok... well let's get you in that dress. Time is running out… You're about to get… _Married_."

"I know," I said nervously.

"Well I'm here with you all of the way. Oh my God Honey… This is un-frickin' believable. "

"I know."

"But he's worth it. You two will be so happy. And you know since I'm the Maid of Honor… It's also my job to help keep you two together. So no bull shit between you two… Or else you will have to answer to _me_."

"Yes Ms. Moretti."

"And it seems like he's gonna be a good daddy too… The lengths he will go through to keep someone he loves happy… He… He... he's a real good man. And I'm happy you found each other."

"I am too. I thank God every day for him."

"Aren't you glad your car acted up when it did?"

I sighed.

"Yeah… I think of that all of the time. I'm so glad we found each other. Jacob was miserable with Leah… And I just wanna make him as happy as he can possibly be. He _deserves_ that… He's such a good person. But I guess things happen for a reason. He had to go through all of that… And I had to go through what I went through… For us to end up here."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. And I'm glad that bitch Leah is out of the picture."

"Yeah… Well at least for a few years."

"Well don't worry about that… I can easily take her out."

"My God Nicole. Are you _sure _your family is not in the Mob? You're so casual when talking about hurting or offing someone."

She laughed.

"No… No one in my family is in the _Mob_. But I may or may not know a few seedy people."

"What am I gonna do with you Nicole?"

"Well one thing… You need to make me happy and get your ass up in that dress."

"Oh… Yeah… Time is flying bye."

"Ah duh!"

I laughed.

"Come on chick… You have to get dressed."

"Ok… Ok."

Nicole hugged me again.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too… And _thank you_… _Thank you_ so much for everything."

"Oh you're welcome May."

She let go of me and her eyes were watery.

"Hey… Maybe in a few years I can be your Matron of Honor?"

"What… Are you implying that I'm marring _Embry _one day?"

"He loves you Nicole. I've been waiting to talk to you about that."

Nicole took a deep breath.

"Today's about _you_ not me."

"You're my best friend _every day_. Do you need to talk about it?"

"Girl… You gotta get dressed for your _wedding_."

"I know… But is everything ok?"

"Everything is cool."

"Wow… You should have seen your face when Embry said that you will see another marriage license someday. You looked like you wanted to _kill him_."

She smirked. "Why is that? Do you not see yourself with him at all?"

Nicole looked around looking like she was going to ignore my question.

"You know I'm focused on school and my career. I can't let anything get in the way with that."

"I'm pretty sure they're millions of people who are emotionally open and in relationships that have degrees and a career."

Her nose flared at me then she smiled. "Well it's getting late. We have to get you in that dress." She started pushing me towards the door. It was easy for her to do it too… not just because she was ten times stronger than me… I had my stockings on so I slid easily. "Gosh Nicole… You always have to be so _pushy,_" I said light heartedly. She laughed as she pushed me closer to the door.

"Ok… Ok… I can walk myself," I said laughing.

"Ok."

I opened the door and we walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was dressed and Claire was brushing her short bobbed hair in the mirror.

"Are we ready to get that dress on you now?" Ava asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Nicole and Ava helped put the dress on me. I tried not to cry even though my mascara and eye liner were water proof. I didn't want to get any make-up on the dress. But Nicole even had something for that if I did. But I didn't want to test the limits of the product. My entire body started tingling as the fabric slid down my body. Once the dress was on I walked in front of the long mirror. It looked even prettier now that it was my wedding day. Well maybe it was because I was all made up too?

"Don't you just look beautiful," Claire said.

"Oh my. My baby is all grown up," Nicole said.

"Wow… You look… Stunning," Lisa said.

"Yeah… You're so pretty," Dawn said.

"My brother's mouth is gonna drop when he sees you," Rachel said.

My eyes were glued at my unnoticeable reflection. I looked like I could be in the pages of Bride magazine. My makeup was perfect. I don't think I've ever been prettier?

"Wow… Thanks guys. I really feel like a princess."

"Well you definitely look like one," Kim said.

"Oh don't for get to put this in your bra," Nicole said as she rushed to hand the bag to me.

I folded the bag until it couldn't get any smaller and stuffed it way down my cleavage.

"Oh you don't feel so good?" Rachel asked. "My niece or nephew is making you sick?"

"No… I'm ok for now. This is just in case."

"Did you take your medicine today?" Ava asked.

"Yeah… I took it this morning."

"Oh… Ok."

Ava's cell phone buzzed and she looked down at it and read her text message. "Oh… The guys just left to go to the chapel. Our limo will be here any minute. We really need to get ready to go down stairs."

A sharp pain ran through my chest. I guess my body couldn't take the news that we had to go right now. God… Why am I so nervous?

The next few minutes my brain was on auto pilot. I couldn't really focus on what people were saying. I was in my own little world staring out of the limo at all of the people and cars and the colorful lights. The entire time I was wondering what Jacob was doing… Was he nervous too? I slowly snapped out of it when the limo pulled up to the chapel. My fingers felt numb as I held on to my lily bouquet. The driver helped us all out of the limo and we walked inside the chapel. We were greeted by a few women who showed us to a nice room where we waited for the queue to enter the part of the chapel that we were getting married in. This building has several chapels in it all decorated totally different. Our chapel had a Tuscany romantic theme. I fell in love with the pictures that Jake showed me on line. It didn't look that big from the pictures. It looked like it could hold about eighty people if that. It was intimate… And had just enough space and charm for us to elope. Wow... I'm actually getting married in a few minutes. I noticed my hands started to tremble. Nicole walked over to me and held my hand.

"It's ok May. Everything will be fine," Nicole said.

"Yes… You're taking one of the best off the market," Ava said.

"I'm so happy for you May. Try to relax… You're marring the love of your life," Lisa said.

"Honey don't worry… You're starting a new and exciting life with my brother. Take it from me… He really loves you. I mean the boy is _crazy _about you. And I'm so happy for you two. And you're gonna make me an Aunt," Rachel said as she started to cry.

"Oh Rachel."

I reached over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see my brother happy now… You have _no idea_," she cried.

"Ohhh… Well I will dedicate my life to making him happy. I love your brother Rachel… and I promise that I would never hurt him. I promise that I will always be there for him... and faithful."

She pressed her lips in a line and shook her head yes then wiped her tears away.

"Oh Honey you're eyes are getting all red," Ava said.

"Oh… That's ok. I'm pretty sure I'm going to burst out in a big cry sooner or later. I just don't know when it's gonna hit me yet."

"Well let me put some Visine in your eyes anyway. I'm sure I will have to do it again before you take your pictures.

"Oh… Ok."

I sat down on a chair so that it would be easier for her to put the drops in my eyes since she's so much shorter than me. She wiped the access of and smiled.

"Wow... It's working. Your eyes are clearing up," Ava said.

"Yes… You don't even look like you were crying," Lisa added.

Nicole took my camera out of her purse and started taking candid pictures of everyone. Then she handed the camera to Claire and she took a picture of us together. Someone knocked on the door and told us that everything was ready for me to walk down the aisle. The girls were going to walk down the aisle according to height; shortest to tallest. So Claire was going first… Then Ava… Kim… Dawn… Nicole… Lisa, and Rachel.

"I guess this is the last time I can call you Ms. Cullen huh?" Nicole said.

"Umm… I guess so Ms. Moretti."

"I gotta get used to calling you Mrs. Black now."

"I have to get used to referring to _myself_ as Mrs. Black."

"Oh… I'm pretty sure you'll get use to that pretty quickly."

"Yeah… Let's all say good bye to Ms. Cullen," Kim said.

I smiled. "Goodbye Ms. Cullen," everyone said. New tears surfaced. It was a sad feeling to let my name go… But I was embarking on another journey of my life. My last name wasn't going to be Cullen for the rest of my life… Especially if I planned to be married someday. Now it's really changing because I'm actually getting married. I watched everyone leave the room as they prepared to walk down the aisle. My stomach churned as I anticipated my turn to start to head for the altar. A young lady who worked for the chapel gave me a nod to tell me that it was my turn to start walking. I heard Leona Lewis's version of The First Time I saw Your Face. Wow… Nicole knows me so well. I didn't even think of a song to give them for me to walk down the aisle to. This song is _perfect_ for us. My legs slowly carried me down the hall way to the chapel where my friends and my future family were waiting for me. Once I reached the entrance of the chapel, I took a deep breath. I can do this. I can do this. This is Jacob. I love him with all of my heart and want to belong to him for the rest of my existence. I took another deep breath and started to walk slowly down the aisle. I was praying that my legs wouldn't give out… that's how weak I felt. I guess I was a little dizzy because I was so excited? At the end of the aisle stood the love of my life. Jacob was the only one I was focused on. It was like a light only shined on him. Jake looked so adorably handsome. I've never seen him dressed up and only imagined what he would look like in a tux. My imagination gave him not justice. He smiled at me and a chill went through my entire body. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. I wanted to break out into a sob right there and then. The song playing didn't help me either… to keep it together. _"The first time I kissed your mouth…. I felt the earth move in my hands like trembling heart of a captive bird…."_ My heart was already beating a mile a minute and I tried to get myself together so I wouldn't ridiculously cry throughout the entire ceremony. Tears already started to flow down my cheeks. I was so happy and I couldn't believe that this was all _real_. I was really about to marry Jacob. Nicole got my attention because she brought a tissue up to her face to wipe away her tears. I knew my eyes were going to be red by the time I reached the alter if they wasn't red already. I took a few more shaky steps and finally reached them. The music softly faded out. Jacob reached out for my hand and squeezed it. He took a deep breath and gazed into my tear filled eyes. His narrow eyes were also filled with tears. I wanted to reach up and caress his face so bad and kiss him. But I had to wait until we were pronounced husband and wife until I could kiss his beautiful lips again. It was hard for me to keep my murmurs silent. Jacob's face melted once he heard the sound escape from my lips. The minister smiled at us and started to speak.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Renesmee and Jacob as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Nicole said.  
I internally laughed because we never discussed that. I didn't know that he was even gonna ask. Nicole walked over to us and placed my hand into Jacob's then walked back to the side of us.

"As Renesmee and Jacob take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family… A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Jacob and Renesmee both look forward to sharing a life together filled with joy and cherished memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Jacob and Renesmee, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection, and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one… But the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."  
I'm at the verge of losing it. There is no way that I can get through this without bawling like a baby. Jacob lightly squeezed my hand and it brought me back into the moment. Even though I never left… My mind was dancing around the beautiful words the minister just said. How in the world could my so called vows even compete? I still have no clue what I'm going to say. I'm just gonna tell Jacob how much I love him… And hopefully that will be understandable. "Let us pray," the minister said. We all bowed our heads as the minister prayed for all of us. It never crossed my mind before but my own grandfather could have married me if this was done in a different way. But this is the way that I have to do it. It may be rushed… But… This is the way… This is the path that I'm choosing. The minister finished his prayer and I opened my eyes and looked up at Jacob. He had tear tracks going down his cheek and he looked so beautiful. My future husband looked so beautiful.  
"At this time I'll ask you Jacob… And you Renesmee to face each other and take each other's hands." I turned to Jacob and he took my hands. "This lovely couple has decided to say their own vows. Jacob will you state your vows to Renesmee."  
Jacob took a deep breath and smiled at me. "Renesmee… I loved you from the first day that God graced me with your presence. You were an unexpected surprise that filled my heart with joy until it overflowed. You became the force that drove me to become a better man. You became a light that shone on me allowing me to see the extreme beauty in your kind heart. Because if this… I will make it my life's duty to honor you, cherish you, respect you, take care of you, and love you with all of my heart... With all that I am. I'm pledging my life to you… And… And our family that we plan to have. I'm giving my heart to you for you to keep… Because I trust it in your hands. I promise to always trust you… For you are the keeper of my existence. I promise to always… _always_ love you Baby. Because you are… You're the love of my life. And I will love you forever… Even if death shall part us." Jacob put both of his hands on my face. "I will love you forever," he said with his voice trembling on _forever_.

I was stunned at Jacob's words. He promised me his _life_. The weight of his words crushed me… But in a good way. I couldn't hardly breathe. I had to remind myself that I needed air. I inhaled finally as I was mesmerized by the look in his brown eyes. I am so blessed to be loved by this man. I can't even imagine him not being in my life. Jacob's hands stayed on my face and my eyes were glued to his. I was starting to feel lightheaded. I thought of the smelling salts Nicole joked about and prayed I wouldn't actually need them. Jacob wiped my tears away with his thumbs and slowly put his hands to the side of him. Then he brought one back up to his face to wipe away one of his tears. "Renesmee… Will you state your vows to Jacob," the minister said. I heard what he said but I couldn't respond as quickly as I wanted to. My lips were trembling and I had no clue if my voice would even catch. Jacob's face melted as he gazed at me. I knew I loved him and would die for him… I just had to verbally express myself. I never have an issue with expressing myself… But my mind is too far gone to even comprehend the depths of what's happening right now. I'm getting married… And best of all… it's to Jacob Black.

"Jake…" my voice cracked. "I… I don't have anything written to say. I just hope what I say makes sense because I don't think that I can hold off crying anymore." I started to cry even more and he squeezed my hand as a new tear fell from his caramel cheek.

"It's ok Baby," he breathed.

"Jacob I love you," I cried. "You are so beautiful and amazing. I promise that I will always love you and be there for you through _anything_. I love you with all my heart until the day I die. I can't even imagine my life without you. It had been my dream to become your wife… And now you're making my dreams come true. Thank you for that. I love you and I will cherish each day with you. I… I… I _will love you forever." _

Jacob smiled. I started to cry harder and heard other cries near me. I couldn't really see who they were… but I could recognize Nicole's clearly. My vision was clouded with tears and I felt really dizzy. Thank God Nicole didn't talk me into heels… Or I would have fallen by now.

"Father in heaven, You ordained marriage for your children, and You gave us love. We present to You Jacob and Renesmee, who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and spiritual commitment. We ask that You, God, will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength; when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes a part of their lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen."

The mistier spoke about the symbolism of the rings. I zoned in and out trying to pay attention. I was so worried that I was going to pass out from excitement. I was so close to becoming Jacob's wife. "…as the rings have no end so your love should have no end." Pretty soon the words became mumbled and all I heard was my breathing and heartbeat in my ears. Then I heard clear as day when the minister announced the exchanging of the rings.

"Renesmee… please repeat after me and say _With this ring… I thee wed."_ My hand trembled as I slid his ring on his finger. "With this ring… I thee wed," I managed to say.

"Jacob… Please repeat after me and say _With this ring… I thee wed_."

I held out my hand and watched Jacob's hand slide my wedding ring on my finger. It's as almost as if he did it in slow motion.

"_With this ring… I thee wed,_" he spoke softly.

"In as much as Renesmee and Jacob have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Nevada… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob crushed his lips into me and gave me one of the most passionate kisses I've ever experienced. I cried in his mouth as he kissed me. Even though I knew we were married… I still couldn't believe it. I was a wreck now. I couldn't stop crying… I was so happy. We were finally _married._ I belonged to Jake in every possible way.

I was breathless after he kissed me. All of our friends took picture after picture. I was still in awe that I was a married woman. My cheeks hurt because I was smiling so much. Everyone hugged us and congratulated us. It was dizzying. We later went outside of the chapel into the buildings garden and took some professional pictures. Everyone else took their own pictures too with the different backgrounds. Waterfall… Garden… Marble columns... Chandelier of lights that looked like bubbles. Soon my mind became numb. Everything was a blur. The next thing I knew I was in Jacob's arms at the doorway of our hotel suite. Jacob slid the key card in the door and opened it with his free hand while his other arm held me closely to his body. He walked in and I glanced around. It was really beautiful. Our wedding cake was on a long table with rose petals surrounding it. I slid out of Jacob's arms and he dived in kissing me and gripping at my body. I quickly tried to take off his tie and ripped open his shirt making some of the top buttons pop off. He ripped the bottom of his shirt open and I slid my hands inside his shirt onto his shoulders to take them off. I wanted him so bad I almost ached for him.

"Baby I love you so much."

"Oooh… Oh… I love you too," I moaned as he attacked my neck with kisses. He went to grip at my dress. "No! Don't hurt my dress. I still want to take pictures in it later."

He groaned impatiently. "Just help me get out of it. Here… The zipper is in the back." I turned around and he unzipped the dress then kissed the back on my neck making me gasp.

"Nessie… You look so beautiful."

"Oh… Thank you. But now it's time for you to mess my hair up."

He chuckled.

"That would be my pleasure Mrs. Black."

"Oh… I love how that sounds. Can you call me that again?"

"Of course Mrs. Black," he whispered in my ear.

I shuttered in his arms. Jacob carefully peeled my dress off and I stepped out of it. His eyes widened when he saw my lingerie. "Wow Baby… You trying to kill me with a heart attack? You look so fucking good." I gently smirked at him. Jacob brought his hand up to my breast and started to grope it. He heard a crunchy sound and his eyes looked confused. "Oh… Let me take that out." I pulled out the sick bag I had stuffed in my cleavage earlier.

"The airplane bag?"

"This was just in case I chucked it at the wedding."

"Oh… Were you getting sick?"

"Maybe it was nerves… But my stomach did feel queasy."

"Oh… How do you feel now?"

"I feel like I'm ready for Mr. Black to consummate our marriage."

Jake chuckled and carried me over to the bed. He gently placed me down on the bed and started to kiss my stomach while he un-hooked my panties from my stockings. I softly moaned as he slid my panties off. Jake kissed and licked my thighs and I started to moan louder.

"Mmmm… Jake… That feels so good."

"Oh Baby… I need you so much. I can't wait to make love to you."

Jacob stood back up and took off his pants. I sat up and started to caress his dick. He started to moan and it was making me wetter. He leaned his hips into me and I started to suck on his head. He took in a breath of air through his teeth and grabbed my hair. I moaned and groaned on his dick making his dick endure the vibrations. He put his head back and moaned.

"My God Baby… That feels so good."

"Mmm... It taste so good."

Jacob watched me as I went up and down on him. I kept my eyes on his face to see every reaction… And he looked like he enjoyed every movement my tongue and lips made. I wanted this to be the best head I ever gave him.

"God Ness… What are you trying to make me come now?" he groaned.

"Maybe?" I said in a sexy voice… Then put my mouth back on him.

Jacob pulled me off of him by my hair and laid me back down on the bed. "You can make me come by sucking my dick later… Now I just want to make love to my wife. Oh and eat cake." He looked to the side of him at our small wedding cake and smiled. Then he slowly slid my stockings off and started to lick and suck on my toes. I started to laugh and squirm under him.

"Ja… Jake. You can't do that unless you're fucking me. Oh my… Ha ha... It tickles too much this way."

"It does… Does it."

"Oh Jake please don't."

Jacob smiled then walked over to the cake and took a scoop of it in his hand. _What in the world is he doing?_ He walked back over to me and smeared some cake on my bare pussy. It was cold and made me jump a little. Then he put a small piece in my mouth so I could taste it. It was really good. "I'm supposed to smear this in your face… I guess. But I want to smear it in your pussy for now," he said in a husky voice. Jacob leaned down and took a bite of the cake from on top of my body. Then he smeared the cake in my lips and started to eat me out.

"I told you that I would be eating more pussy than cake… And I mean it."

"Oh... Jake," I moaned.

Jake only ate me out for a few seconds… Enough to lick the icing from between my lips. Then climbed on top of my body. He kissed his way up to my mouth not missing any part of me that yearned for him. Tears weld up in my eyes as I couldn't believe that it was not my boyfriend… But my husband who was kissing all over my trembling body. He grabbed my hair and looked me in my eyes. He looked like he was gonna cry himself.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jake."

He grinded his dick against my clit and I moaned.

"You're my wife now."

"Yes," I breathed.

"You belong to me now."

"Yes… Yes," I moaned.

I was getting so lightheaded just anticipating making love to Jacob as my husband for the first time. Jacob slid slowly inside me and I gasped. He slowly moved inside me and every single nerve ending in my body was tingling. I was so excited to make love to him. I wove my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply as he pumped inside me. His strokes were getting deeper and faster… And I started breathing heavier and moaning louder. Then Jake slowed down and gazed at my face.

"I wanna savor this moment," he breathed. "I'm about to make my wife come for the first time. I wanna remember the look on your face for the rest of my life."

"God Jake... Now you have me all conscious of how I look. I probably… Look crazy or like I'm in pain when I come," I panted.

"No Baby… You look beautiful… The sexist thing ever."

Jacob intertwined his fingers with mine and pushed both of my arms at the top of the bed. Then he slid his tongue in my mouth making me moan through my nose. He started moving his hips pressing his huge dick inside me. I broke away from the kiss so I could yell out. It felt so good. Then Jacob let go of my hands and let one hand grab on to my hair making my head go back. He licked and sucked on my neck. "Oooh… Oooh… Mmmm... Mmm… Ahhh," I moaned as my husband rhythmically pounded himself into me. "Oh my God Jacob!" I yelled. He started fucking me harder and the head board started banging against the wall.

"Yeah… Yeah… Oh Jacob... Fuck me! Oh God… Baby."

"Come for your husband Baby," he groaned in my ear.

The sound of his voice combined with him blanketing my body with his sensual touch… Made me come right away… As if on cue.

"Oooh! Ahhhhhh! Ja… Jaocb! Ahhhhh!"

"That's right Baby... Oh my God!" He growled.

After around three more hours of fucking off and on I was too tired to even think straight. Jacob kept a bottle of Gateraid for us on the bed to hydrate. My muscles were aching from when I was riding him and my thighs were sore from him slamming his hips in me over and over. I felt like I was in a mixer… But instead of a beater… I was whipped and flipped by a big dick.

I rested in his arms totally exhausted. Wow… That was some great… Sex. Jacob was also tired as he pulled me closer to him on the bed. Wow… Jake's my _husband_ and I'm having his child. My immediate family is actually in this bed. Jacob softly kissed my neck and I moaned quietly.

"Jake… This bed holds my immediate family."

"I guess you're right… My sweet pregnant wife." He continued kissing and licking my neck. "Oh Baby… You're gonna be such a good mother."

"Mmm…" I moaned. "Jake… Will you show me how to be a good wife for you?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me know what you need. I'll do _anything_ for you Jake."

"Aww Baby… Just love me… And stay faithful to me... Ok."

"I can do that," I said softly.

I ran my hand over his chiseled chest.

"Oh… And have sex with me _every day_."

"_Every day_... Wa… What about when my period is on?"

"Um… I guess then too... I don't mind."

"Ehh… I don't think I would want to have sex when my period is on. That seems too icky and plus I get bad cramps."

"Aww Baby… I'll take care of you. I'll rub your back… Give you a heating pad… And feed you chocolate to keep you happy. And not have you pissed at me for no reason."

"I don't get _PMS_… I just feel like crap."

"Well… I'll make sure I'll take care of you Baby."

"Aw thank you."

"I'll at least give you _those _days off."

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically.

He started to chuckle. I sighed and Jacob softly kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep Honey. You get to fall asleep in your husband's arms tonight… Just like I promised."

"Yes… You did promise me that."

"I'm good on my promises." He kissed my lips. "And I promise that I will make you happy for the rest of your life."

"Dido," I said half sleep.

"Good night Love."

"Good night."

***oooOOOooo***

I woke up and smiled when clarity hit me and I realized that I was married. Jacob had his death grip around my waist as usual. I had to pee but it wasn't that bad. I gazed out onto the sunrise. I never had seen one this colorful before. It was filled with reds and oranges. Jacob sighed sounding like he was waking up. His dick was definitely up... It was pressing against my ass for as long as I was slightly awake. He sighed again and squeezed me tighter. Then his hand slid across my bare pussy making an almost painful rush of blood flow there in excitement. I let out a soft moan and he started licking my neck.

"Good morning wife," he breathed in my ear.

"Hey… Good morning husband."

He turned me over so that I could face him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No… Just tired. You kept me up all night remember."

He softly chuckled.

"Well you should eat something. I'm keeping you hostage in here all day… Well at least till the sun goes down."

"Oh my Lord… Oh my God Jake… I don't think my pussy can take much more."

"Oh… Well I'll test its limits."

I groaned knowing that he would try to kill me with sex today. _My poor thighs_.

"We should take a shower and eat some breakfast. What do you want?" he said while tracing circles on my arm.

"Oh… I can just eat cake," I said eyeing at our half destroyed wedding cake.

"No," he chuckled. "Cake is not _food_. You're eating for two... You need protein."

"Well cake has eggs in it… Right?"

"Baby… You're gonna eat a _real_ breakfast." He reached over to the night stand and picked up a menu. "Here's the menu and pick something out… Gosh."

"Ooo Kayy." _But I really wanted to stuff myself with cake. It was so good._

"Thank you."

We took a quick shower and waited for the food to come. I ordered eggs and pancakes. Jacob ordered the same but also had sausage. My stomach flipped when I thought of a meat to eat… So I decided not to order any. I made sure I took my medicine to help with my nausea… And put on a pretty white satin baby doll teady and a robe that matched that I got from my bachelorette party. The food didn't take that long to arrive. After we ate we sat down on the cozy sofa and watched TV for awhile as our food digested. I texed everyone and told them that we would join up with everyone later tonight for dinner and Karaoke. There was a flyer in our room about Karaoke night at the Palms Pearl Theater… and I knew that we would have fun. Hey… I would even go up there and sing with everyone if my throat wasn't killing me. I didn't notice it that much last night because it was numb from the deep throat spray that I used. I was so amazed that it really worked. Jacob really liked the feel of his dick going farther in my mouth and past my tonsils. But I'm pretty sure I won't do much singing this weekend. It's all his fault for having such a big dick… So he shouldn't wine about it.

"You said that you would sing to me right… Would you sing to me here?" I asked.

"Sure Babe.

"What… you huffed and puffed when your family asked you to sing in front of them."

"Well… They were trying to put me on the spot… And it was unsuspected. Plus I haven't played in a long time."

"Oh."

"Will you go up there and sing too? I really liked the way you sang that country song."

"Um… Maybe?"

"What… Too much of the spot light?"

"No… Um... I don't know how I would sound. My throat is kinda sore."

"Oh… Are you catching a cold?"

"Um no… Not that kinda sore. It's sore from _last night_."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"My poor Baby. Well I'll give your throat a break."

I chuckled and took a sip of my milk. The cold milk seemed like it was helping a lot.

"Oh I can't wait for you to sing for me tonight. Your voice is so beautiful."

"Thank you… I can't wait to sing for you either. It will be something you can always keep when our friend's record it."

"_Friend's record it_. Hell I'll have my camera out too."

"Speaking of camera's… I have to set up our cam corder," he said slyly.

Jacob got up and took his camera out and put it on the dresser and pointed it in the direction of the bed. "Are you ready?" he asked. I smirked at him as he walked over to me and picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me over to the bed kissing me as if he hadn't seen me in days.

"You're my hostage all day Mrs. Black. Don't even think about trying to escape."

"No… I want you to do whatever you want to do to me Jake."

His left eyebrow went up questioning my intent on my statement.

"Even that?" he asked.

I felt healed enough to do that again and I wanted to please my husband.

"Yes… Even that." Jake's smile grew even larger. "Look at you… You perv."

"What?" he laughed. "I love it when you get all kinky."

"You do… Do you?"

I smiled a sexy smile and Jacob rushed in to kiss me. He carried me over to the bed and ravished me by kissing all over my body. He ate me out for the longest time and had me screaming so loud that I thought we were going to get a call to tell us to be quiet. After he was done I wanted to please him like he did me… So I started to suck his dick not allowing it to go to the back of my throat. He moaned just as much as he moaned last night when I was deep throating him. It made me feel good that I still could please him that much without putting that much stress on my throat. Then Jacob grabbed my hair and pulled me off of him and pushed me on the bed. I let him do all that he wanted to me and I enjoyed every minute of it. He made me come so many times I lost count. Jake fucked and came in every hole that I had. At one point I really thought I was going to pass out because that's how strongly I came. Hours later I had to beg him to stop fucking me… not much more I could take.

"Jake… Baby… Please… No more," I begged while he was about to mount me again.

"Ok… I'll let you rest."

"Thank you… My God," I said out of breath.

Jacob laid at the side of me and started to rub my back. It felt really nice and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer… I was so drained.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Mmm… Yes. I'm fine. God… I'm so… Tired."

Jacob ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes; it was so relaxing.

"Well get some rest. I promise I won't attack you… Ok."

I weakly chuckled.

"Ok."

Jacob kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

I wished I wasn't so tired. I had so many things to say to him. Well I have my entire life to tell him how I feel about him. So I just allowed myself to drift to the deepest rem sleep possible knowing that I was cradled in the arms of my amazing husband.


	31. Chapter 31

I guess a full day of hot unadulterated sex was making me tired… But I got the energy to get dressed. We called his dad and talked to him for awhile. Billy sounded so happy for us. I just wished I would get the same reaction from my family. I answered all the texed from my friends at home even texted Cindy Cooper and Linda from the dress shop. I emailed Linda and everyone else pictures from the wedding. I don't mind if she puts our picture up in the bridal shop… I mean what damage could it do? I'm a grown married woman now. My body was kinda sore but I played it off as if I was perfectly fine. I really need to go to the gym or something. I shouldn't feel this way after having sex… But then again it was for hours. Our hotel phone rang and it startled me. Our friends would call us on our cell phone. Jake answered the phone and said _oh_ after long pause. Then he said _sorry about that_. He wished the caller to have a nice day and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Oh… It was the hotel. We got a complaint from our neighbor across the hall about… the noise you were making last night."

"Oh really… I didn't think I was that loud. Eww... My bad."

"Whatever… Don't worry about it. Mother fuckers are probably just jealous that they ain't getting it good."

I chuckled.

"Man… I'm so used to being as loud as I want at your house."

"_Our_ house," he corrected me.

"Oh… _Our house_." I took a deep breath. "Wow I guess I have to be conscious of how loud I'm getting. Don't wanna get kicked out of our hotel suite."

"Hey they can kick us out… Well just go somewhere else if it comes down to it. But you can moan and holler as loud as you want Baby. Let your man know how good he's fucking you."

"Oh we're gonna be gypsy's on our honeymoon weekend… Traveling from hotel to hotel 'cause I can't have a quiet orgasm."

He laughed.

I started to do my hair and put on a little make-up to go to dinner. When I was done he whistled at me.

"Damn girl… You look good. Are your taken?"

"Yes… I am."

"Well he's a lucky ass man."

"Yes he is," I said while I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

Jacob hugged me and we went down stairs to one of the restaurants to meet up with everyone else. Ava made sure that we all had reservations. Everyone was already there when we arrived.

"Ahh… The bride and groom have left their room. Nice to see that you're still living… _And able to walk_," Ava said.

"Yeah… We're living," I said chuckling. _Working on the walking part._

"What took yall so long?" Embry asked. "We thought you would never show… figured you decided to eat something else." Nicole smacked his arm. "I wasn't talking about that," he laughed. _But I'm sure that he was._

"We were talking to Billy," Jacob said.

He looked at me to see if I was offended by Embry's comment. I wasn't offended... I'm use to Nicole talking to me that way. This was just the male version of her. I smiled at Jacob and I guess he took it as if I was ok.

"Oh… How's dad?" Rachel asked.

"He's fine... Really emotional right now."

"I talked to him last night and he said that he just loved the wedding. The video was clear too. I think everyone in our family has seen it by now."

"Yeah... Even the people at the shop saw it. Everyone is really happy for us. I got a few texes from Jimmy making fun of me crying. He's lucky that we're miles away."

"Ah Man… There's nothing wrong with you crying. It was an emotional moment for you," Quil said.

"Yeah… Poor Nessie couldn't stop crying throughout her entire vows," Claire said.

"I know… I tried but it was pointless."

"Man Jake… Your vows were… Beautiful. I was kinda jealous. They kicked Jared's vows ass," Kim snickered.

"What woman? My vows were good," Jared said sounding a little offended.

"Yes they were Hon," Kim said as she stood on her toes to kiss Jared's cheek.

"Wow May… You even look different. Like I don't know… brighter," Dawn said.

"Thanks… I feel different."

It was nice seeing everyone together. I missed my friends. Lisa and Joe looked like they were tied at the hip as always. They are so cute together… I can't wait until they get married. They have been dating for years. I don't know what they're waiting for. They practically live together because they are always at each other's apartments. I really hope that Dawn is having fun. She's the only one here without a man. I hope she doesn't feel out of place. But I'm sure she will have fun.

We took our seats at one of the longest tables in the restaurant. Everything was so beautiful. Nicole and Embry… Quil and Claire were the closest couple to us. I was trying to unnoticeably read Nicole's body language while everyone was looking for something to order. Embry was rubbing her hand and she looked like a high school girl with a crush beaming at his touch. Hmmm… That's a good sign. I brought my attention back to the menu. I really had no clue of what I wanted. I didn't really feel that hungry. I had a slight icky feeling in my stomach… but I did take my Zofran this morning. I remember Cindy saying it doesn't work all the time for her. This would be a terrible place to throw up.

"You know what you want Baby?" Jacob asked while placing his hand on my lap.

"Umm… Not really. My appetite is not that great. Umm…I'll just eat an appetizer. This sounds good," I said pointing to a dish.

"Oh… Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine," I said praying that I was telling the truth.

Jacob rubbed my thigh and gently smiled at me. The waitress came up and took everyone's drink order. Jacob, Rachel, and I were the only ones who didn't order alcohol. Even if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't have wanted it. I knew that Rachel didn't drink either. I was wondering if it was for the same reason I think Jacob doesn't drink? I felt a little sad thinking about Jake's mom and tried to hold back a tear.

We stayed in the restaurant for around an hour and a half then we were ready to head to karaoke. "I know where it is," Ava said. "Eric and I have been there before." Jacob held my hand along the way. Embry kept on holding Nicole and whispering things in her ear. They looked really close… Like _'intimate'_ close. I wonder what _they_ did last night? She didn't text me any news breaking stuff. I'm sure she would tell me soon if she gave up the draws. When we got to the theater I was a bit shocked because it was bigger than I thought. I was expecting a little karaoke bar… But it was mainly a big theater that artist perform at. Tonight was a night that the hotel set aside for its guest to act a fool. Ava introduced us to her cousin Aaron and we thanked him for the great deal at the hotel. He was very nice. He looked like a male version of Ava but much taller. You could definitely tell that they were related. He was her first cousin… Her mother's sisters son. Ava pulled him away from the crowd to speak to him in private. Everyone else took seats along the front and watched some of the hotel guest destroy my favorite songs. There should have been a sobriety test in order to get up there… Or they were just that terrible. Ava came back and told Jacob that her cousin was going to get an acoustic guitar for him to play. My eyes widened in excitement. Embry went up and asked for them to play Michael Jackson for his turn. Everyone got out there cameras when he went on stage. Pretty Young thing came on and Nicole's face just beamed. He sounded good too; not as good as Michael Jackson… But he could move just like him. The entire crowd was cheering him on while he was dancing. All the women in the crowd joined in when he sang "_Pretty young things repeat after me_. _Say na na na…"_ We all were enjoying Mr. Call. He's such a goof ball... you gotta love him. When he was finished everyone cheered. He came off the stage and gave Nicole a big kiss. A few more people got on stage then Ava's cousin got Jake and he went up with the guitar he handed him. My heart felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest. A few women where whistling at him and making all sorts of noises as he walked to the center of the stage. I wish they would shut the fuck up… That's my man. But can ya really blame 'em? Jacob announced that he was dedicating this song to his new bride and the crowd awed. He started playing and I really didn't catch on to the song at first… but it sounded so pretty. Then he started singling the lyrics to I'll Be by Edwin McCain. Tears rushed to my eyes and I covered my mouth. I forgot to even hold up my cam corder to record him. When I remembered that I would want this forever after a few seconds I looked to my side and saw a few of my friends were already recording him… So I continued to cry as he sang to me. Jacob was looking me dead in my eyes and I felt every word that passed his lips. Oh my God I love him so much. When he was finished everyone stood up from their seats and started cheering _Anchor! Anchor!_ Jacob looked so surprised and humbly smiled. I was still stuck in awe sitting down balling my eyes out. Jacob looked like he was thinking of another song to sing. He stroke his first note and the crowd hushed to hear him play. Jacob started to sing Love of My Life by Brian McKnight. I only know this song because my mom has the CD. My tears continued to flow. I was so amazed… plus I never hear Jacob sing falsetto before.

"Girl… Your man is killin' it," Nicole said.

"Wow Jake's so good. He really needs to think about perusing a music career," Kim mused.

"Jake hasn't even sung in front of more than seven people at a time. I'm surprised he's pulling it off not looking nervous," Rachel said.

"Look at the way the woman are staring at him," Claire said. "They can't get enough of him."

"Damn," Dawn said.

I couldn't really concentrate on everything my friends were saying. I was mainly focused on every beautiful sound that was coming out of Jacob's mouth. His eyes didn't travel from my stare. Jake mouthed the words _I love you_ during a guitar solo part. It felt like my body exploded into tiny little orgasms all over my body. I mouthed back _I love you too_. When Jacob finally finished the song the crowd stood on their feet again and screamed and cheered. Jacob graciously bowed and headed off the stage. When he got closer to me he rushed to hug me. About one hundred or more people said "Aww."

"I love you Baby," he said in my ear.

"I love you too. Jake… That was so beautiful," I cried.

"You liked it."

"No... I loved it."

We sat down and the excitement didn't leave my body. I felt like I was charged with electricity or something. We noticed a tall man in a suit coming towards us. He looked like he wanted to talk to us.

"Um… Excuse me sir… My Name is Tom Jenkins. That was absolutely amazing what you did up there. Are you signed with anyone?"

"Oh thank you… But no," Jake said sounding a bit taken back.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm an executive for Sony Music… And _wow_… We need an artist like you. You are frickin' incredible. I'm willing to give you a deal tonight."

"Oh thanks… But no thanks. I'm not interested in being a singer. But thanks for the offer... I really appreciate it."

"Wow Man… Um… Well here's my card. Please don't hesitate to call me if you get a change of heart. This can really change your life. You could be a star."

Jacob took the card and thanked him. "Wow… I really hope I get a call from you soon. What's your name by the way?"

"Jacob Black."

"Wow… Jacob Black… You sure have talent there. Please call me. Oh… And congratulations on your wedding. I assume this is your wife?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes… This is Nessie."

"Hi Nessie. Well I hope you talk some sense into your husband… He is extremely talented."

"Hi Mr. Jenkins… Nice to meet you."

He shook both of our hands.

"Well… Please consider it. Do you live out here in Vegas?"

"No… We're from Washington."

"Oh… Well hey... We'll even fly you if you decide to sign. I mean you have raw talent."

"Well thanks so much for the complement."

Why wasn't Jake even interested in calling the man? I mean Sony Music. Beyoncé and The Foo Fighters are under that label.

"Enjoy your honeymoon. You make a lovely couple."

"Thanks," we both said in unison.

He smiled and walked away.

"Wow... A Sony Music agent wants _sign_ you Jacob. You must call him," Kim said excited.

"Ahh… Not my dream to be a singer... I'll pass."

"_What the Fuck_… You have to be crazy not to call him. Gosh!" Kim said as her face got redder.

Kim looked like she was getting stressed out over this. She was the one who wanted him to try to be a singer. She always pushed him to display his talent.

"You're very talented Jake," Jared said.

"Thanks Man… But I'm content with the way my life is now."

Jacob took my hand and squeezed it.

"Being a professional singer is not my dream. I have my dream… She's sitting right here."

I heard a quiet _Aww_ that sounded like Nicole coming from her direction. But I didn't turn to see. I was mesmerized from the look in my husband's eyes.

"I have a beautiful wife, a beautiful a baby on the way… I have my dream job of owning a shop, and we have a nice house. I couldn't be more satisfied. Plus I would like to come _home_ to my family every night."

Tears started to fill my eyes and I thought I was going to break down in an _Oprah cry_ at any moment. "You _are_ my dream Ness," he breathed. Jacob leaned over to kiss me and I got extremely lightheaded. Jacob wanted _me_. Me over a possible successful music career. I couldn't have been more grateful and in awe of my Jacob.

"Don't suck her face off," Embry said.

"God they're so cute," Ava gushed.

When Jacob's lips parted from mine… I wasn't even aware that we had the eyes of all of our friends glued on us.

"I want to go back to the hotel room," I said with my voice chocking.

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Black."

Jacob took my hand and we got up to leave the theater.

"See ya guys later… got a honeymoon to continue," he said.

"Bye," they all said in unison.

We continued kissing waiting for the elevator. When it came a few people didn't bother getting on since we were so hot and heavy. Maybe they didn't want a show? We walked into the elevator and Jacob pushed the button to close the doors. Then he walked me back into the wall and grinded his body against me.

"Mmm," I moaned in his mouth.

"God Ness… I love you so much."

He lifted up my dress and slid his hands up my panties grabbing my ass tightly.

"Ooh… Jake. We can't do it in the elevator. We'll get arrested or something. Plus they have cameras and the door could open at any floor. I don't wanna spend the night in a holding cell… just your arms ok."

"Fuck," he muttered.

He took his hand from my butt but continued grinding his dick on me. The elevator stopped on a floor and he stopped bucking his hips into me but continued kissing me. An elderly couple in their 70's I guess walked in. Jacob stopped kissing me when the woman cleared her throat. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me. I was a bit flustered and only a _little_ embarrassed. I didn't know them and would probably never see them again. The elderly man's eyes widened when he saw my face, then I caught his eyes glance down to my chest. _The dirty little dog_. His wife took small steps to get in the corner of the elevator with her cane.

"You didn't have to stop on our account," the elderly man said.

"Oh... Wilbur hush now," she said in a shaky aged voice.  
"Newlyweds?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

"Well congratulations… Your wife looks like a spit fire." _What was that supposed to mean? _

"Thanks," Jacob said.

Jacob turned to me smiling and slightly shrugged his shoulders. I was wondering what floor they wanted. Did they want to go up? The elevator door closed.

"Are we going down?" the woman asked.

"Oh… No it's going up," I said apologetically. They must not have been paying attention to the lights or have trouble seeing. Wow… I hope Jacob and I are still together when we're that old.

"Oh fudge," the woman said. _Fudge_… Was she hungry?

"Oh we'll just enjoy the ride. _I have a lovely view_," Wilbur whispered looking at my breast.

"What dear?" she asked. Wilbur chuckled.

"Oh… I HOPE THEY HAVE BEEF STEW," he said louder covering up his remark.

"Oh… Yes I want chicken parmigiana." _Oh God they were making me hungry_.

I felt Jacob's stomach quiver as he was trying to hide his laugh. Wilbur turned to us again. "Whoa… Your wife is a Bombshell. Get a few strokes in there for me," he whispered. My eyes widened in shock. My God this man was openly perverted. Jacob's face was also embarrassed but he just kindly said ok.

"Wilbur… I didn't hear you dear," she said. Wilbur kissed her forehead.

"Oh Ester… You really need to wear your hearing aid. I said… I HOPE THE FOLKS THERE ARE FRIENDLY," he said.

"Oh yes… I love service with a smile."

The elevator stopped at our floor.

"Have a nice day," Jacob said.

"I'm sure yours is gonna be better," Wilbur said.

I giggled as Jacob pulled me through the doors. We were both eager to get back to our room.

"Wow that couple was something. Did you see the way he kept on looking at my breast?"

"Yeah… Crazy old man must have been wishing he was on a honeymoon with you. But who could blame him… _Look_ at you."

"You don't sound jealous. I bet if he was forty years younger you wouldn't..."

"I would knock him the fuck out if he looked at you."

I chuckled. Jacob swooped me up in his arms and started walking down the hall to our suite.

"Well what's the difference Jake?"

"_That_ was harmless… He was just being a horny old man. He couldn't do anything if he tried. But a younger man would have to answer to my fist… Just because."

"Well ya know… there's Viarga. Wilbur can probably keep it up longer than you."

Jacob huffed in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight… so anyone who looks at me lustfully… You would want to _fight_?"

"No. But if they cross the line… By saying something or tying to touch you… hell yes."

I had a flash of Jacob socking John at the movies and understood that he would definitely be a dangerous force to someone who did me wrong. I'm pretty sure John shitted in his pants that night... Because he looked like Jake scared the shit out of him. Lord knows Jake would kill him if he…

"The world has to know that you're mine. I can be very possessive… But in a good way," he said

"A _good_ possessive."

"Yes… No other man can have you and I will do whatever I can to make you happy. Well… I should use another word then. I don't own you… But I'll claim the hell out of you."

"Well you can claim the hell out of me any day. I _am_ yours... Yours forever."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me. He stopped walking and I opened my eyes. I looked around and realized that we were in front of our door. He pulled me onto his body so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and took out the plastic card to unlock the door. Once inside he slipped off my dress and carried me to the bed. He gently laid me down then ripped off my panties. I didn't care. They were honeymoon panties… And their life was doomed as soon as I put them on.

"I can't wait to eat that pussy again."

"Oooh," I moaned.

Jacob hovered over me and started to kiss my thighs. I moaned and panted as his lips danced around my lower body. "Oh my God that feels so good," I breathed. Jacob slid his fingers inside me and started moving them in and out while he licked and sucked my clit. "Oooh… Ooooh… Shit… Ja… Jake!" He was making me squirm under him. I felt so close to coming. Jake started ramming his fingers in me harder and I came. "Aahh!... Aaah!... Oooh!... Jake!" Jacob grabbed my legs and pinned me down so I couldn't squirm away. He started sucking my inner thigh. I was so sensitive but I couldn't stop him even if I tried harder. I pulled on his hair thinking it would make him stop but he didn't. "Oh God Jacob!" He started kissing up my leg and put my toe in his mouth. I still couldn't catch my breath… I was breathing so hard. "Mmm," Jacob moaned as he licked and kissed my foot. It felt more sensual than ticklish… but it was still too much for me to take. He took his fingers and started moving them on my bare pussy teasing me. It tingled so much. "Ahh… Ah… Ah," I moaned. Jake bent down and kissed my swollen clit. "God I love your pussy Baby. It taste so good." I continued to moan and groan as his tongue lapped over my quivering body. "I can see your come oozing out of you Baby… It looks so good." Jake licked his lips and dove in and started sucking and licking my come out of me. In no time he had me coming again. Jake lay down next to me on the bed and pulled me on top of him. "Stay still… I'll do all of the work," he breathed. I felt so weak that I didn't mind at all if he did everything. He started moving slowly in and out of me. I softly moaned. I love making love to my _husband_. Abruptly I had an image of my parent's reaction of us being married and jumped a little.

"What's wrong?"

He stopped moving his hips.

"My parents are going to kill me," I groaned.

"Don't worry baby… Everything will turn out fine."

I groaned again in disbelief.

"My dad will probably accuse us of being _utterly stupid_ or think that you brainwashed me."

"Brainwashed?"

"He'll probably want to kill you," I said lightheartedly.

"You think your father would want to kill me?" he asked sounding a bit ashamed.

"No… No… Not unless you _hurt_ me."

"Well… I never plan on hurting you. I would die if I ever came close to hurting you." He kissed my lips. "The only way I could hurt you is if I fucked you too hard without you letting me know."

"Well… That has happened. I tried to keep my mouth shut most of the time."

His eyes widened.

"I know we have that _word_… But I will only use it as a last resort. I come so hard when you fuck me hard. And when you fuck me hard… You are hitting my cervix. I know you have to think about how much you're pushing inside me since your entire dick can't even fit all the way. And when you slam into me… It hurts but sometimes it feels so good… I just take the pain. Your dick is amazing. You should get it molded so companies can make a toy out of it."

He chuckled.

"That's the only way another woman will be able to fuck me," he said.

"Yeah… They should name it The Big J." I giggled. "It would sell out at Wild at Hearts."

"But Baby… you need to tell me when I hurt you when we have sex… Especially now that you're pregnant."

I smirked.

"That's it… I'm no longer fucking you hard until that baby is out of you. Your cervix will not be saying _Hi_ to my dick. You're only getting half of my dick for the next nine months."

"What," I gasped.

"It's settled. You don't know how to behave. We agreed on that word for a reason. I don't want to hurt you Ness."

God Jesus… is he serious? He wants to only fuck me with _half of his dick_?

"What… No 75%... please Jake. Ya killin' me here."

He pushed up inside me and had the tip of his dick softy touch my cervix. I moaned out loud. "When I'm _here_… I'm 75%. An excited thrust… Or you pushing back on me… Or wrong angle could hurt you." I clamped down on him and he softly moaned. I started moving up and down ridding him.

"Oh my God," he moaned.

"Shut up and let me fuck you Mr. so many rules."

"Ness."

"I'm going to do all of the work," I ordered.

How dare he say that he was only going to fuck me with half of his dick. I bit his bottom lip as I rolled my hips on him. I was determined to fuck him until he came… Even if I couldn't take it anymore. I have never lasted in this position before because when I get close… I lose all strength in my arms and thighs. But I was going to _take_ what was mine… And it sure was more than 50%. Yes we're married now and everything is half and half. But his entire dick is mine.

I started moving faster on him... Plunging my body down on his enormous shaft. I had him moaning like crazy and it made me kinda proud.

"You're fucking mine," I growled like he does to me.

"Shit… Fuck me Baby," he groaned.

He grabbed my ass and I slammed down on him harder. Then he cupped my ass and tried to stop me on my next thrust by lifting me up some. I reached back and grabbed his arms and pulled them up over his head pressing my weight against his wrist. I knew I wasn't really _restraining _him… He's ten times stronger than I am. But I had the false sense of dominance and since he didn't struggle I liked it even more. I swirled my hips in a circle and he spat out a few curse words.

"This is _my_ dick… Do you understand," I moaned.

"Yes Baby," he breathed.

I grinded my hips on him and tried my best to squeeze down on him as I worked him.

"Oh my God Ness… Oh my God Baby. Work that pussy," Jacob breathed.

"Ooh… Oooh… Mmm," I moaned.

I let his wrist go and leaned down and kissed him. His hands caressed my back.

"Oh Baby… I love when you fuck me," he groaned. I sat back up and started caressing my breast. He moved my hands and took over; but gripped them with more force. I leaned my head back and bucked my hips with more vigor. The pitch of his moans changed. "Shit!" Jacob groaned. I looked back down on him and bit my bottom lip. Jacob squeezed my hips tightly. "Oh God… Oh God," I moaned. I felt myself getting closer and it was hard for me to keep going… But I wanted Jacob to come.

"Jake… Come for me. I wanna make you come… Please."

"Baby I'm not coming until you come again."

"Oh God… I can't keep this up," I said defeated and collapsed on his chest panting.

Jacob started kissing and sucking my neck. "I can leave as many passion marks on you now as I want," he breathed. He grabbed my ass and pumped his hips into me.

"Oh Jake… Oh God… I love you."

"I love you too."

He started pumping faster and harder.

"Ow Jake... Oh… that's more than fifty. But I love it. I love it. I want all of you," I moaned.

"Mmm… Baby you can't take all of me."

"Well give me what I can. Oh God Jake… Oh God. Your dick is so good!"

"Yeah."

"Mm Humm. Ow Jake I'm… I'm gonna come. Oh my God!"

"Yes Baby come for me... Come for your husband."

I started to come and a second later I felt him gush into me. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I held my breath because I didn't want to disturb the other hotel guest with my screams like I did before. I was so use to screaming as loud as I wanted in Jake's secluded home. I think someone would call the cops if they heard how loud I wanted to scream. This orgasm was stronger than the last few. "Oh God breathe," Jacob moaned. I couldn't because I knew I would scream so loud. He felt so fucking good. "Breathe Ness... Fuck the neighbors." I let out a gasp and screamed. My body quivered on top of him… My legs started trembling.

"Breathe Baby… relax and breathe. Take a deep breath." I did and it helped a bit. But I kept on jerking because I was so sensitive all over. His breath on my neck was even tickling me to the point of jumping. I gasped again trying to catch my breath.

"Relax Baby," he said calmly. Jacob started caressing my back and I jumped.

"Stop touching me… Just hold me; it tickles too much."

"Wow… I made you come hard didn't I?"

"Yes… Yes… God yes."

We laid there in silence for a moment just trying to even our breathing. After a while we decided that we might as well _see_ Las Vegas. I wanted to take pictures of the Las Vegas strip while it was night so we washed up and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a pair of comfortable sandals since we were going to be walking around. We got a cab from in front of the hotel and it dropped us off. Vegas was really pretty at night. Everything was lit up. We took a kagillian pictures of everything. We even took pictures of ourselves and asked others to take some pictures of us. I was glad that everyone we asked was trusting. I always see those shows where the people run away and steal the camera. . I was so excited to see everything but I was getting tired by each moment. I yawned and Jacob hugged my side.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah… I'm getting sleepy."

"Ok."

He kissed my forehead then kissed my lips. We caught a cab and headed back to our hotel. When we got back in I stripped of all my clothing and crashed landed in the bed. Jacob took off all of his clothes and lay down beside me. "We can see some more of Vegas if we get up early." I looked at him like… _Are you crazy_.

"I plan on sleeping late."

"Ok."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

"Wow Jake… You're my _husband_."

"Yes I am."  
"I get to make love to you every night… And don't have to leave you."

"That's right. You _live_ with me now. That's your home… Figuratively and legally."

I sighed.

"I have a home with you," I breathed.

"Yes Baby… We're going to build a life there… And have our kids grow up there."

I smiled while my head was resting on his chest.

"Nine months from now we'll have our first kid," I said almost in awe.

"I know… I can't wait. I love you for that."

"For only that."

"You know what I mean… I love you for giving yourself to me in every way. On that first day… you agreed to make love to me knowing that we could make a baby. You gave yourself to me. You _trusted_ me to be there for you... to love you. And I will do everything in my power to do those things for you. I love you for _that_… for the trust that you have in me."

"I love you… I love you so much Jacob Black."

"I love you too Renesmee Black."

"Mmmm," I sighed hearing my legal name again. "I will love you forever… I hope you know that," I breathed.

"I hope so," he chuckled. "And I'll love you longer than that."

I lifted my head so that I could kiss him. He kissed me so tenderly I thought I was going to melt on his body. He slid his dick inside me and I felt it twitching. He rolled over so that he was on top of me and started to slowly make love to me. "Oooh… Ooh… Jacob," I moaned. After a while I started to feel dizzy and a little nauseous.

"Jake."

"Yes Baby?"

"Can you stop?"

"What… are you ok… Do you feel sick?"

"A little… I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"That I'm nauseous when you want to make love during our honeymoon."

"Woman you have much to learn. Don't apologize for that. I get to make love to you for the rest of my life… Especially with Viagra."

I chuckled.

Jacob slid out of me and lay beside me and held me in his arms. He kissed the back of my head and started rubbing my belly.

"Aw sweet Baby," he breathed.

"Who are you talking to… Me or my belly?"

"I was talking to you silly goose."

"Oh."

"Baby are you hungry? You didn't eat much at the restaurant."

"Yes… But I don't know what I want."

"Do you want room service?"

"Umm... I don't want to get sick in public so room service would be best."

Jacob reached over and picked up the room service menu. "I know what I want. I want shrimp and steak," he said as he passed the menu to me.

"You just ate a big ass meal a few hours ago," I chuckled.

"Yeah… But I still could eat again. All that sex made me hungry."

"Wow… I'm gonna have to cook a lot when we get back."

Jake chuckled. And I started to look at the menu. I really would kill for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right now and a glass of chocolate milk. They have to have bread and peanut butter and I know they have jelly packets.

"Do you think they would make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for me… I mean they have to have that stuff. Kids stay here too."

"Well I can ask them."

"And I want chocolate milk too."

"Ok."

Jacob got on the phone and ordered our food. I later heard him explaining how I liked my sandwich with the bread toasted. I went to the bathroom to pee. My thighs were sticky with his come. I clipped my hair up and jumped in the shower. I didn't really feel like having wet hair and I planned on going to sleep after I ate.

"Babe... They're going to bring up your sandwich and milk as soon as they make it. I didn't want you to wait for my food to be ready," Jacob called from the bedroom.

"Oh… Ok," I called out.

By the time I got out of the shower I heard Jacob thanking someone for the food. Yes it's peanut butter jelly time. I started to giggle remembering my little brother dancing to that crazy song. Man I really miss Matt. I wish he was here. I quickly dried off and walked in the bedroom with my towel on. Jacob gave me a kiss on my lips.

"I put it on the coffee table."

"Thanks Jake."

I pulled out a white satin teddy that I got from my bridal shower and slipped it on. Just my luck I would get jelly on it… so I have to be careful.

"Wow... That's really pretty," Jacob said.

"Thanks. Kim got this for me."

"That was sweet of her."

I sat down on the sofa and Jacob joined me. I took a bite of the sandwich. It was still warm from being in the toaster… just how I like it. "Um this is good… just what I wanted." They must have had a warming tray or something. If so… They really pay attention to detail. Jacob pulled my legs up on his lap and started massaging my calves. I took a sip of my milk.

"I wish I told Matt that we were getting married. After mulling over whether it was wrong or right for us… I'm sure he would have wanted to come to Vegas with us."

"That would have been a hard sale for your parents to let him go don't you think?"

"Well... He's fourteen. All he could do was go to the shows, eat like crazy, and get on the rides. Actually… we have the _same_ limitations. Well I may have more since I can't get on any rides. We both can't gamble either… And we both don't drink."

"Yeah… You're right."

"I'll call him on Sunday to warn him about what's going on. I plan on telling my mom on Sunday; might as well get it over with."

"Over the phone?"

"Not in person… Dad may be around. Plus she wants me to call her so she can check up on me. I don't think I could hide it in my voice even if I tried. I texed her a few times today… But she wants me to call her tomorrow. I'll call when we get to the airport or right before we check out." I sighed. "So… yeah."

I don't want to really think about it now. I just want to finish my sandwich and go to sleep in my husband's arms. I mean when I do have to think about it… I'll give myself a headache then. If I do this right… tonight can be a very relaxing night for me. I'll just block it out until I'm faced with it tomorrow afternoon.

I finished my sandwich and rested my head on Jacob's chest. I was dozing off when I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and Jacob got up to get his food. After he closed the door I got up and dragged myself to the bed and plopped on it. I was so tired. Today seemed so long. The steak smelled good, but I didn't want any.

"Sweetheart you're going to sleep?"

"I'm tired Jake."

"Ok Baby… I'll join you in a few minutes."

I dozed off to sleep. Later I woke up to Jacob snaking his arms and legs around me and I sighed.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I mumbled half sleep.

He kissed my cheek three times.

"I promise that I will make you happy Baby," Jake whispered in my ear. "You are my everything… My friend… My wife… My family." I turned around to face him and kissed his lips.

"You do make me happy Jake. I'm the luckiest woman in the world that I found you… Well you found _me_. I'm…" I started to softly cry. "I don't care what I have to face… As long as I have you by my side I'll be ok."

"Aw Baby."

"I love you so much Jake."

"Nayeli," he said in his native language.

"Make love to me Jacob. This is our last night of our honeymoon."

"But Baby… You don't feel ok."

"I feel better," I said with my voice breaking.

He wiped a tear from my face and kissed my forehead.

"I need you," I begged.

"You have me. And according to our vows… You have me _forever_."

Jacob rolled on top of me and started kissing my neck. I moaned in broken breaths. My tears still flowed down my face.

"I swear I'm dreaming Jake."

"Baby you're not dreaming… We're married. You're my beautiful wife… the mother of my child… and I'm going to take care of you."

I murmured as he kissed me.

"I'm so glad that I risked being charged to be with you. You were born to be my wife… I would have waited for you forever."

Jacob slid down my body and carefully removed my white satin panties. His nose grazed my clit as he planted a kiss in the folds of my pussy. My husband slowly ate me out until I came. Then he climbed up my body and passionately kissed my mouth. He slowly entered me and eagerly repeated the wonderful act of making his wife come again.


	32. Chapter 32

I kept on hearing my phone getting text messages but I was too tired to roll over and get my phone. I wanted to stay asleep for a few more hours. I groaned as I felt myself deciding to get up to get my phone. I rubbed my eyes and preyed Jacob's arms from me so I could reach it and picked it up. Jacob deeply sighed but kept his eyes closed. I read the last text and didn't think I read it correctly. My vision was kinda blurry because I just woke up. I squinted my eyes and read it again.

"What! Lisa and Joe just got engaged!"

"Huh?" Jake said half asleep.

"Nicole said that he won a few thousand dollars and bought her a ring. He proposed to her in front of Dawn, Nicole, and Embry."

"Wow... That's wonderful."

"It's about time. They've been going out for two years and have been attached to the hip since Joe was in that car accident."

"Love is in the air huh?"

Jacob pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Wow… I'm so happy for everybody. Joe and Lisa are engaged. Nicole and Embry are dating. Hey you know… I have a new husband too."

"You do?" Jacob asked playing along.

"Yes… And he's amazing."

"Wow… Tell me about him."

"Well… He's so sweet to me. He's one of the most loving caring people you could ever meet. He makes me feel loved and special. Oh… And he's gorgeous. I mean beautiful. And not just his physical... Even though he's built like a God. But his soul is something others should strive for. It amazes me that he's mine."

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked gently smiling.

"Well… I just never thought that I would find someone like him."

"Really… why?"

"A man like him is hard to find and almost too good to be true. He's what you read about."

Jacob chuckled.

"I know his family has something to do about how he turned out. That's why he's so genuine."

"Well it sounds like he really loves you and cares about you," he said smiling.

"He does. And I love him so much. Oh… And we're having a baby."

"Wow… Congratulations."

"Thanks."

My fears surfaced and I tried to hide it on my face. Jacob narrowed his eyebrows.

"But there's something that my husband doesn't know," I muttered. Jacob looked confused. I had to tell him… He had no clue of how I was feeling.

"I haven't told my husband that I was _scared_."

"Aww Baby."

He reached out for me and kissed my forehead then kissed my lips. I started to cry. All of a sudden I felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… But I'm so scared. I don't know how to do this. I'm eighteen… And I never changed a diaper before."

"Oh Baby… Don't worry about that. You can learn all of that."

That was only the tip of the iceberg of my fears. I started to cry more… But it had nothing to do with changing diapers or getting a baby to stop crying.

"Baby… What's wrong," Jacob asked with his voice chocking.

"Jake… I'm scared that I may lose the baby. My mom had so many miscarriages. What if it's hereditary? What if something's wrong with me?" I started sobbing uncontrollably in his chest as he held me. "I… I want this baby so bad Jake. I know you want this baby too, what if…"

"Calm down Ness."

"No... What if I can't carry it full term. I don't want you disappointed."

"Baby… I would never be disappointed in you. I love you. Sweetie calm down… You're going to hyperventilate."

"I'm so scared Jake."

He held me tighter with my face buried in his chest. I was too far gone to stop crying.

"I'm sorry I'm not stronger."

"What are you talking about? You are strong."

"Not as strong as I could be."

I was starting to doubt myself from every angle. Being able to carry his child... Being a great parent, handling the stress of school, being a wife, his crazy ex-girlfriend, my scum of an ex-boyfriend, Oh... And my parents hating me for what I've done.

Jacob sat up in the bed and cradled me. I think he was trying to get me to breathe better. I was gasping for air in the mist of my crying… My break down. I don't even think I knew I was harboring all of this. But so much shit has happened to me in the last few weeks… I don't think my brain even had a grasp of it all.

"Shhh… Baby it's ok."

"My parents are going to hate me," I cried out. "Jake… Oh God. I didn't want to hurt them… I didn't want to hurt them. I wanted…"  
"Ness… Please Baby… Take your time and breathe."

I murmured as I cried... Trying my best to calm myself down. I didn't want the last hours of my honeymoon to be like this. Me a sobering fool looking like I'm having a mental breakdown because I'm scared of being pregnant and my parents hating me for what I've done. Well not scared of being pregnant… Just scared to crush our dreams of having a child if I'm not healthy enough to do so. Jacob is probably thinking that I regretted doing all of this.

"Jacob… I don't regret marring you at all. I love you. You're the… Best thing that ever happened to me," I cried. "Please know that I wouldn't want anything else but to be your wife," I said in broken breaths.

"Sweetie I love you too," he said with his voice quivering. "Please calm down and try to relax. Everything is going to be fine. I'm right here for you Baby. Whatever you need… I'm right here."

He started rocking back and forth with me in his arms. I felt a cold tear drop fall on my face. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Jacob." He leaned down and kissed me thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I continued to cry while I kissed him back. He gripped me even tighter and I started to calm down a bit. His kiss was making me melt. I relaxed and slowly stopped crying as he continued kissing me. He started stroking my hair and held me quietly in his arms. It seems like he was holding me forever. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to face my parents. But I knew it was inevitable. At some point today I would have to witness the hurt in their eyes. I just pray that they will soon come to understand why I did this. I _had_ to be Jacob's wife. I couldn't wait months down the line for my family to accept him. My life wouldn't feel right if I didn't belong to him. Hell… I would have been knocked up anyway since I got pregnant the first day or so. So they would have been pissed regardless.

Jacob laid me down and held on to me. Eventually we both fell asleep. We awoke to his cell phone ringing. Jacob reached for it.

"Oh shit… We have to go," he said.

"Wha?"

"We have to check out in an hour Baby. We have a shuttle that's taking us back to the airport."

"Oh… ok," I said half sleep.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You know everything will turn out fine in the end… Right."

"I know," I muttered.

Jacob started packing what was left to pack. I slowly sat up and hung my legs over the edge of the bed regretting the phone call I was planning to make. I went in the bathroom and took a quick shower and threw on a T-shirt and some jeans. I plopped down on the sofa and stared at my phone.

"You're gonna call her now?"

"Yeah… I just want to text my brother real quick."

_Don't freak out Matt. I wanted to tell you this while on the phone but I'm running out of time. Mom may need you to help calm her down. I'm sorry for telling you this way… or waiting this long to tell you. But you were right. I am pregnant... and Jacob and I got married on Friday in Vegas. We didn't get married because I'm pregnant. We actually planned to get married since I met him. It was one of those love at first sight deals. Sorry for not telling you … but I didn't want you freaking out and trying to stop me. I love you... and yes you will be an Uncle. Please don't be mad at me. Also don't tell them that I'm pregnant. I'm only dropping the bomb that I'm married now. I'll see you when I get back… most likely at Jacob's because I think mom and dad will wanna kill me. I really need my little brother right now. I can have someone pick you up. I love you... and sorry for the sudden news._

I hit send then clicked on my mother's contact. I took a deep breath and Jacob sat next to me and held my hand.

"Hey Renesmee. I bet you all had a ball. I missed you."

"Hey mom. Yes we had fun," I said with my voice sounding funny.

"What's wrong Dear? You sound upset... Did something happen. Is everyone ok?"

"Yes… Everyone is fine."

"Well why do you sound like that?"

"Um…"

"_Renesmee."_

"Um… I have something to tell you mom. Are you sitting down?"

"Well now I am. What's going on?"

I started to cry.

"Baby… What's wrong?"

Jacob squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath.

"Mom… I love you."

"Renesmee… You're scaring me. Spit it out for crying out loud."

"I… I got married on Friday."

"What!"

"To Jacob… Billy's son."

"Oh my God!"

My mom started breathing hard. I heard Matt's voice in the back ground trying to calm her down. My phone beeped. It was a text from Matt but I didn't look at it.

"Ok… Ok…," she breathed then started crying again. I heard the phone drop to the floor. Matt picked it up.

"Nesssie."

"I'm so sorry Matt," I cried.

"God Nessie."

"I want the phone back," I heard my mother say in the back ground.

"Renesmee Cullen what the fuck were you thinking!"

"I'm… I'm sorry mom. But I love him. I really do. And I didn't think you would agree for us to get married so soon. I didn't want to hurt you... But I also can't live without him."

"So you lied to me… About everything. How… How long have you've been dating?"

"Um… Ever since we met two weeks ago. I'm sorry… Please forgive me."

I started sobbing and dropped the phone in my lap. Jacob squeezed me in his arms. "It's ok… Everything's gonna turn out ok Baby… Calm down." My head started pounding and I pressed it against his chest. Jacob tried his best to get me to calm down. I knew we would have to leave soon to go down stairs to catch our shuttle. I guess I was just going to look a wreck when we did. I looked down at my phone. A picture of my mother and the length of the conversation were on my screen. In less than a minute I broke my mother's heart. Jacob wiped the tears from my face and kissed me again.

"Sweetheart… This will all passover. You must know that."

"I know... She sounded so _hurt_. Lord knows what's gonna happen when she tells my father."

I looked down at my phone and tried to find the text that Matt sent.

'_OMG... Really_. _Damn girl. I was just about to ask mom for money. Now I'll never have a chance. Well maybe… I'm the innocent good one now...lol But I love you too. I just wish you told me. Tell Jake that he has to deal with ME if anything goes wrong. OMG... I'm going to be an uncle... that's if they don't kill you first. But I like Jacob… crazy I'm not that upset with you. I see the way yall look at each other. I can tell that he really loves you. I hope you're happy... now let me go find mom before she flips the hell out. ' _

"Your brother doesn't seem upset. You have someone in your family on your side."

"God I love Matt," I sighed.

I quickly texed him back.

'_Remember not to tell anyone that I'm pregnant. I need to give them time to get over the fact that I'm married first.'_

Jacob got up and went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth. He wiped the tears from my face. Someone knocked on the door. Jacob gazed at me and kissed my lips.

"I love you Baby," he said.

"I love you too… dead man walking."

He chuckled and walked over to the door. It was the person to help take the bags to the shuttle. I grabbed my pocket book and walked to the elevators. I leaned on Jacob's body as we waited for it to come. My head was killing me but I kept that to myself. My eyes were red but I really couldn't do anything about that. I mean Nicole has Visine. I guess I can use that later. But right now if someone looked at me they would know that I was crying.

We walked in the elevator and Jacob hugged me rubbing my back the entire way to the main floor.

"I have to check out. Everybody is already in the lobby waiting for us. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm ok. I have a water bottle in my pocketbook."

"Ok."

The elevator doors opened and we walked to the main lobby. Jacob left my side to go to the counter. I spotted most of the guys near the chairs. I walked over to them trying to keep a positive attitude and not seem like I was a complete wreck.

"Honey… You ok?" Kim asked.

"I just told my mother over the phone that I got married."

"Oh… It's going to be ok Nessie"

Embry was entertaining Nicole on the lounge chairs making her giggle. They looked up and saw us. "Hey… They surfaced… And she can _walk,_" Embry called out. Nicole slapped his shoulder. They got up and walked over to us. The closer they got they noticed my eyes.

"What's wrong May… You scared about telling your parents?"

"I just told my mom on the phone. She sounds devastated."

"Oh damn," Nicole said.

"Oh damn indeed."

I looked around. I was searching for Lisa and Joe so I could congratulate them.

"Where's Lisa and Joe?"

"Oh they went to the gift shop," Kim said.

"Oh."

Ava and Eric were walking towards the lobby. I smiled when her eyes met mine.

"We had to see you crazy kids off. As you know we're staying a few more days since we got such a good deal on the room," Ava said. When she got closer she noticed my red eyes.

"Been crying lately? I hope it's happy tears," she said.

"No… I just told my mom a few minutes ago that I was married. So she's flipping out right now. But my brother seems to be ok with it."

"Ooh… Well I wish you the best of luck when you get back. Make sure you keep me updated... Ok."

"Yes... I'll try."

She gave me a big hug and Eric followed after her.

"Congratulations again Nessie," Eric said.

"Thanks."

"Welcome to the married life."

Jacob walked up to us and Eric turned to hug him.

"Yeah Boss. You gonna start noticing gray hair and everything," he chuckled.

"Whatever… My wife's awesome."

"Ava's awesome too. But she can get demanding at times."

Ava's eyes narrowed at her husband.

"Really now?"

"Hey… I love you Sweetie," Eric said.

"I'll show you how demanding I can be," Ava snarled.

She slapped his ass and he jumped. We all started laughing. I spotted Lisa and Joe walking towards us. I ran to Lisa and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my God… Congratulations… I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks May… I was so surprised when he did it."

"I'm sure you were!"

I turned to Joe and hugged him.

"Please take good care of my girl… Ok."

"You know it. Lisa's my angel."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Well we better go so we don't miss our plane. We have to check all of our crap in at the airport," Joe said.

I wrapped my arm around Lisa's waist and we walked towards the rest of the gang. Once I got near Jacob I let Lisa go and hugged his side. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Baby."

"I love you too Jake."

Rachelle walked up to her brother and gave him a big hug. She looked a little emotional.

"Jake… I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Rach. Did you two have fun?"

"Yes. Paul and I had fun. Hopefully your kid will have a cousin to play with."

"What does that mean... You're trying now?"

"Yes."

"Wow… That's great Sis."

Rachel turned to me smiling.

"My sister."

"Aww Rach. Wow you're trying to have a baby. This is too exciting. Our kids can grow up together," I said with my voice sounding like I was about to cry."

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Just not looking forward to seeing my crazed parents right now. I just told my mom that I got married over the weekend. So she's freaking out now."

"Aww… Everything will be ok. Just give it a few days and don't stress yourself out about it. It's not good for the baby."

"I know… I'ma try to not let it get to me."

"Ok… Well I'm always here for you if you need to talk… Ok."

"Ok."

"We're family now," she said as she reached out to hold my hand.

After everyone was ready to leave… We headed out to the front of the Hotel. Our shuttle bus was waiting for us. It was a different driver than our last one. I wasn't so worried about getting to the airport on time. I really wouldn't mind if we missed our flight. It would give me time to figure out what I was gonna do. We all pilled in the shuttle with a buzz of varied emotions. Lisa and Joe were excited that they were engaged. Nicole and Embry were giggling whispering in each other's ears. Quil and Claire looked like they were reminiscing on the things they did earlier. Paul was gazing in his wife's eyes. Having him quiet without making sly comments was weird. Dawn looked like she was sad to leave. Kim and Jared looked concerned about my parents just finding out… While Jacob and I were just holding on to the notion that everything will be ok in the end.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest while he rubbed circles on my back. It felt so relaxing and it was making my headache go away. I love him so much. And if I had no other choice to do everything the same way… I would do it all again. I love this man more than anything. And even though I'm scared shitless about a few things… I'm glad that I have him by my side. Wow… I'm actually Jacob's… _Wife_. My last name is no longer Cullen any more.

"Mr. Black," I whispered.

"Yes Mrs. Black."

"I can't wait to go to sleep in your arms tonight. I know… A whole lot a shit will happen between now and when I get to close my eyes laying on your chest."

"Don't worry too much Baby… We'll get through this."

We arrived at the airport and checked our luggage. Our plane was leaving from Terminal 1 at gate C-22. A few of us were hungry so we split up. Half of the group walked to Wendy's and we went to Subway. It was right next to the gate. It was also my laziness that helped me decide on what I wanted. Ironically I did want a pickle. Hopefully I don't get those crazy cravings and start eating pickles and ice cream… _yuck_. I ordered an Italian sub and some chips. Nicole shook her head at me looking at the chips. "You're going to have to start eating healthier May. I'll take these." She snatched the chips from me and my mouth opened in shock.

"Nicole."

"What!" she snapped.

Embry made a cat fight noise. "They have sliced apples," Jacob said. I decided to behave and asked for the apples. I wasn't that happy about it though. Jacob leaned down to my ear.

"Sweetheart, you're eating not for yourself anymore."

"I know… I'll try to eat healthier."

Nicole licked her tongue at me and put _my_ chip in her mouth. Eww… I'm going to get her.

After we ate everyone else met us back at our gate C-22. We boarded the plane and took our seats. I did a good job of hiding my nerves. I mostly rested on Jacob's shoulder while he gave me soft kisses to my forehead every once in a while. I would wake up from time to time when I heard everyone laugh. Each time it was Embry or Nicole up to their antics. I swear they were made for each other. I also swear that her last name will be Call in a few years if not sooner. Jacob woke me up when we were about to land. I was happy to be on solid ground soon… but not so happy about the ordeal that was to come. The plane landed smoothly and everyone cheered. Jake got our carry-on bags from the overheads. I looked like I was at ease and happy. Well I was _happy_. But I was a nervous wreck. I had to face my parents at some point of the day. Embry and Nicole were making eyes at each other. Shit… That chick is so in love with him. She might as well just face it. I know how scared she is to give her heart to someone from the little talk we had in the bathroom… but she really has to trust somebody someday.

It took forever for us to walk out of the plane. Everybody seemed to be taking their time. But then again it was more time for me not to face the wrath of my parents. When we went through the plane door Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey Babe… You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Just a little nervous about later."

"It will be over soon. Just look at it this way… Compare those few minutes of being uncomfortable with the life time we plan to spend together."

I sighed. He's so optimistic; God bless him. I hope he can run fast with those tall legs of his. My dad has guns hidden all around our house. Well my mom and I know where they are for safety reasons.

"We should talk to them away from my house," I suggested.

"Why do you say that?"

"My dad has a lot of guns in the house."

"Oh?" Jake said nervously.

Oh now he wants to join me in my nervousness. Oh I hope I don't throw up. I'm starting to feel ill. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and get some fresh air. The airport was so crowded… but I easily spotted a pair of faces that I know by heart. _Shit! _I froze immediately.

"What?" Jacob asked alarmed.

"Over there… My parents."

They looked like they were searching for us. I pulled Jake to the side.

"What are we hiding for? We have to face them."

"I don't want it to be a scene," I said nervously.

"Hey guys… What wrong?" Quil asked.

He stopped near us looking curious. Claire was digging in her pocket book searching for something. Paul and Rachel stopped behind them.

"Um… Her parents are here," Jacob answered.

"Shit… Damn… Well nice knowing ya cuz," Quil said.

"Man I had a dream about this," Paul said. "Only you and her dad were in a wrestling ring and her dad was dressed like Ray Mysterio and 610 your tall ass," he said with a smirk.

"Stop it Paul," Rachel said. Rachel looked at me and looked worried. "It's going to be ok Sweetie. You have your new family backing you up."

Dawn, Joe, and Lisa stopped… Making Kim and Jared look at us curiously.

"Hey what's up?" Lisa asked.

"The _parentals_," Quil spoke as if the word was the name of a horror movie.

"Aw man… your parents are here?" Jared said. "I bet her dad is…"

"Shut up Jared," Kim interrupted.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were shaking.

"Ness?" Jacob said with concern.

"May?" Nicole said as she reached us.

The expression on my face must have been terrifying.

"My parents," I said to Nicole.

"Oh..." She looked around quickly to find them.

"Oh this is gonna be bad," I grumbled.

I felt like I was on the verge of having another panic attack.

"Let's just sneak by… I need time to think," I nervously said.

"Nicole!" I heard my mother yell.

"Damnit! No time for thinking… We've just been spotted," Nicole said.

"That's your dad?" Embry asked. "We won't let him take you away or anything."

Wow I just had a vision of my father dragging me away against my will. He wouldn't dare. I'm _grown_ for crying out loud… Married with a _baby_ on the way. Oh I hope this doesn't get ugly. Jacob would freak if my father put his hands on me… even to just pull me away from him.

"They're on their way here," Nicole warned. "Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three... Two… One… Impact," she said dreadfully.

"Young lady have you lost your flippin' mind!" my father yelled.

I squinted my eyes and shrieked from his loud accusation.

"Renesmee… How could you!" my mother spat.

Jacob stood in front of me protectively. My stomach started turning and I was sweating. My head was killing me. I got a full blown migraine within seconds.

"You Jacob Black!… I should…"

"Dad stop!" I yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… But we're in love."

"_Love?_" he scoffed.

My sick feeling in my stomach just turned up a notch. I really don't think my lunch is going to stay down.

"Mr. Cullen…" Jacob said.

"Don't you Mr. Cullen me pervert!" my dad yelled cutting him off.

I couldn't hold it any more. I had to throw up at any second.

_Splat_.

I threw up my lunch projecting it at a larger range than I expected. Everyone moved away from me as it splattered… Except for Jacob.

"Oh Renesmee are you ok?" My mother asked alarmed.

I held my stomach and I was feeling dizzier than I ever felt before. I looked around quickly. My parents looked confused and scared... But still angry. Jacob looked worried with his hands reaching out for me. Oh God this is not good… I feel extremely weird. "Jake," I called out faintly. I felt his hands on my arms and it looked like the room flipped. I felt my legs give out from underneath me and everything went black.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31

I'm not sure how long I was actually unconscious. I just know that I felt so strange. I heard my name being called over and over… But it seemed distant. Then I heard my husband's voice clear as day. "Ness Baby wake up," he said sounding extremely worried. I fluttered my eyes open and everything looked blurry and distorted. God… What's wrong with me… Did I hit my head on the floor?

"Mam… Mam," a strange voice called out to me.

"What happened?" the stranger asked.

"My wife threw up and passed out."

"Ok sir is she on any medications?"

"No," my mother answered.

"Um… She's on Zofran and she's pregnant," Jacob added.

I heard my mother gasp.

"She's what!" my father yelled.

"Mrs. my name is Mitch. I'm here to help you. I have to take your vitals. Do you know your name?"

_Of course I know my name I thought. _

"Renesmee Black," I spoke softly.

"Ok Renesmee… how do you feel? Do you feel any cramping in your stomach or back?"

"Um… No I just feel really dizzy and my head hurts," I said in a shaky voice.

"Ok."

The EMT looked at Jacob.

"Sir… did she hit her head?"

"No… I caught her before she fell."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes."

"How far along is she?" he asked Jacob.

"Two weeks," Jacob answered.

"Two weeks!" my father spat.

"Edward… let him take care of her. Her health is more important than our anger right now," my mother said trying to calm my father down. Her voice sounded like she was crying.

"Is that why you married her… Because you got her knocked up," my father said through his teeth.

"No… I asked her to marry me before I knew she was pregnant."

Another EMT started wrapping my arm with a blood pressure monitor. "Hi Dear… My name is Dixie. Just relax ok. I'm just checking your blood pressure." She glanced at my father and Jacob and summed up the situation I was in. We had a crowd going too. I felt like I was in an episode of a soap with everyone intently watching.

"Edward _please_," my mother cried out.

"Can we talk about this later? My mind is only focused on Nessie right now," Jacob said agitated.

I looked at the EMT. She told me my blood pressure and told me it was extremely high. "Oh… Guess it would be," I said faintly. "I got married behind my parents back to someone they never knew I was dating and they came to greet us to curse me out and probably try to take me away from my husband." She gave me a look as if to say that she was sorry for what I was going through.

"No one's ever going to take you away from me Ness," Jacob said lovingly.

"We'll see about _that_," my father growled.

"Edward… don't stress her out any more than she is. Our baby is pregnant," my mother said then started sobbing.

"Well we should get you to the hospital to check you out farther and monitor you. Are you a high risk pregnancy?"

"What… I don't know?" I said confused. "No… I don't think so."

I glanced at my mother. She had so many miscarriages after I was born.

"I don't want her to have a miscarriage," my mother cried.

"We're taking her to Forks Community."

They started wheeling me away on the gurney. Jacob was beside me and I guess my parents were following from behind. I closed my eyes. I felt so embarrassed as everyone watched me. I hated that I caused so much of a commotion. Jacob got in the back of the ambulance with me. The EMT took my blood pressure again.

We arrived at the hospital and they did a few more test on me. The doctor asked me to take a pregnancy test. Jacob stayed with me the entire time… Even when I peed in the cup. I'm glad he was there because I felt really week. I lay down on the bed and Jacob sat beside me caressing my hand.

"You're gonna be ok. They're just doing all of this stuff just as a precaution."

"Ok… but I am scared a little."

He leaned over and kissed me. "Baby… don't be scared." Just then the doctor and the nurse came in the room.

"The pregnant test came back positive. We just have to take a sample of your blood."

"What… Blood. Why?_ My doctor already has my blood," _I said quickly_._

"Yes… Just a few vials."

The monitor started beeping at a quicker pace.

"Baby… Calm down… It's gonna be ok. I'm right here."

"I hate needles Jake."

"I know Baby… It will be over in a second."

The nurse walked up to the other side of me. She looked really kind.

"Hi Sweetie, my name is Zoe. I promise it won't be that bad. I'm very good at this."

Jacob smiled at me then looked at Zoe.

"She has a little phobia about Needles," he explained.

"Oh… Ok. Well I'll be as gentle as possible Mrs. Black."

Tears started to fill my eyes and I felt so stupid. Jacob squeezed my hand tighter. "It will be over in a few seconds," he said. The nurse wiped my arm with a cotton ball and tied a plastic band around my upper arm. Jacob sat at the edge of the bed beside me. I kept my eyes on the nurse taking the needle out. "No… Look at your husband," he said. I smiled at the sound of the word. "It's ok Baby." Jacob leaned down and kissed me. As soon as his tongue swept across mine… I felt the sting of the needle and murmured in his mouth. He grabbed my head and kissed me deeper. Then he let me go. It still felt like the needle was still in my arm. He did a good job of distracting me like he did the last time… The needle only felt like a pinch.

"She has to keep it in to fill up a few vials Ness."

"Wow… That's a way to distract a patient," the nurse said blushing.

Jacob softly chuckled.

"I'm all she can think about when I kiss her."

"Aww… You sound like a cute couple."

"Thanks we just got married this weekend."

"Wow... Congratulations."

"Thanks," we both said in unison.

"Just one more vial and we're done," she said.

I sighed. This was all so crazy. Maybe this will soften the blow? My parents may not want to kill us as much knowing that there's a baby involved? Jacob looked at his phone.

"Quil just text me that your parents just arrived in the waiting room. He also said that Embry and Nicole took a separate taxi to get here because of the amount of bags."

"Do they have our bags?" I asked. I forgot about all of our stuff. What about our wedding videos.

"I'll see."

Jacob texted again. It seemed like a long text. A few seconds later his phone vibrated.

"No… Kim and Jared took all of our bags to our house."

"Oh... I was worried about our wedding video."

"Well it is on the web site. We can view it with our password. And Kim has our cam corder."

"Oh… ok."

"I'm taking the needle out now… It shouldn't hurt," the nurse said.

I clinched up as she took it out. She pressed a cotton ball on my arm and put a band aid over it.

"See Babe… that wasn't so bad. Ya know labor pain…" He stopped short.

"What it's gonna hurt worse than this. I know I just _hate _needles."

"This is your first child?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," I said.

"That's nice. My daughter just has a baby girl four months ago."

"Oh that's nice. Is it your first grandchild?"

"Yes… and I spoil her every chance I get."

Jacob touched my shoulder and told me that he was going to talk to my parents to make sure it won't be a scene. He didn't want them stressing me out any more than I was.

"I'll be right back… ok."

"Ok."

I started biting my bottom lip out of nervousness.

"Um… You ok?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah… Well no. My parents just found out that I got married. We eloped over the weekend. They're not so happy about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah… And they just found out that I was pregnant. Jake's older than me by eight years… And I just turned eighteen and married him on my birthday. So yeah… my parents are pissed. They didn't even know we were dating because I kept it a secret from them… Ya know… Because of his age."

"Wow… You got a lot to deal with there."

I huffed and closed my eyes resting my head on the pillow. "I know," I murmured. The nurse took my hand and I opened my eyes.

"It's gonna be ok… He seems like he really loves you. Your parents will see that too someday."

"I hope so… because I really love him."

Jacob came back in after a few minutes and I was discharged. The doctor told me to follow up with my OBGYN doctor as soon as possible. I told him that I would call her tomorrow to try to get an emergency appointment. He told me to take it easy and rest. I thanked the doctor and my nurse and Jake took my hand. We slowly walked down the hall to the ER waiting room. I wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Baby… I don't think they're gonna freak out. I warned them not to… ok."

"Well how did _that_ go?"

"Oh I just told them that it wasn't good for the baby if you were stressed out."

"Oh," I muttered. "So they agreed not to freak out on me?"

"I guess you can say I was a little convincing."

"My God Jake… what did you say?"

"Well… I told them that I understand that they are shocked and a bit upset... but we can't change what happened. That you are an adult now and that you may be their daughter… But you are _my wife_. And if they stress you out to the point where it can harm our baby that they will have to worry about _me_ flippin' the hell out."

"Really… you said that?"

"Maybe not word for word… but close to it."

"Wow… Well I hoped it worked... 'cause I really have a headache and I just wanna go home and go to sleep."

Jacob opened the door and everyone was in the waiting room except Jared and Kim because they took our things home. Nicole and Rachel looked like they have been crying. My parents looked pissed and scared at the same time… It was an odd look.

"Hey guys… I'm ok. The doctor just said I have to rest for a while and that my blood pressure is extremely high."

"Oh God we were so worried about you," Nicole said as she rushed to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank God," Rachel called out. "I was so worried. You're ok right?" Rachel said crying.

"Yes... I'm fine Rach."

Paul put his hand on my upper back and started rubbing it.

"You scared us there for a while," he said.

"I'm sorry... I was scared too."

I looked at my mom and she was speechless for a few seconds… Something I wasn't use to.

"I'm really sorry mom. I'm sorry for how this happened. But Jake… we were going to be together no matter what."

"I don't understand right now," she said in a calm controlled voice. "But… I…I…" My mom shook her head and looked dazed. I looked at my father and his jaw was clinched and his eyes were red and glazed over. "Dad…" He didn't answer and looked away from me. I felt a pain in my chest. Then he stared at Billy and looked like he wanted to harm him or something. He must have found out that Billy knew all along about our plans. I hope this doesn't fuck up their relationship. I felt Jacob tense up beside me. Lord knows we don't need a fight in the ER room. I hope my dad wasn't stupid enough to try to attack Billy. Billy did nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry Edward," Billy spoke with his voice thick with anguish. "I let the kids make their own decisions. I knew how much they loved each other and I wasn't going to stand in their way." My father's nose flared and his eyes flashed back to Jacob. I stood in front of Jake automatically. For some crazy reason I thought my father might have charged at him and thought that he wouldn't if I was in front of him. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"Hey now… everybody calm down. No crazy shit ok," Nicole said cautiously.

"Everyone calm down," Rachel said. "Ness Honey… you should go home and rest."

"Well where are you going… We don't even know where he _lives_?" my mother said.

I told them the address quickly and looked at her apologetically. I know this was too much for her to take in. She was remaining as calm as she could… Considering what I've done. It was hard for me to look at my father; painful. I slowly looked his way again. He was silent but his facial expression screamed anger and disappointment.

"I love you… Hopefully you will forgive us one day," I said looking at my angry muted father. He looked like he was holding in his thoughts due to whatever Jake said to them earlier.

"I'll drive you home Son," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy," Jacob said.

My father's nostrils flared again as he gave Billy an evil look. I hate having Billy in this position. He's so kind and he only kept it quiet because he understood how much we loved each other. He was so happy for us when we spoke to him on the phone the other day.

Quil and Claire stood up and grabbed their bags. I looked in the direction of my parents. I wanted to stay and talk to them but they looked so distraught. I don't think I could deal with that. Plus my head was killing me and I just wanted to close my eyes for a few hours and pretend that all of this crazy shit just didn't happened. "Bye Mom… Dad," I said with my voice breaking. We started to walk at a slow pace out of the ER waiting room. I looked back again and saw my father sit down and cover his face with his hands. My mother stared at me as I walked away. She mouthed _I love you_. "I love you too," I said faintly.

Billy went to go get his truck as we waited for him to pick us up. Paul said that they would catch a cab and kissed me on my forehead. I gently smiled. It was such an endearing gesture.

I rested my eyes the entire ride back home. I heard Billy say that he was dropping off Quil and Claire first because they lived closer. Sometime past and I heard a door shut. I opened my eyes and Quil had gotten out of the front seat. Claire kissed my cheek and I smiled at her.

"Bye Nessie. Please take care of yourself."

"Ok… Thanks."

"Call me when you're up for talking."

"Ok."

Quil slammed the trunk door after he got all of their luggage. It made my head hurt even worst. They said good bye to us and Billy drove off. I made myself comfortable in his arms again. I couldn't wait to get into his… I mean our comfortable bed. I have to get use to saying _our_ now. We shortly arrived at our house. Jacob helped me get out of Billy's truck. He was handling me like I was as fragile as an egg. I probably scared him shitless. I only walked a few steps before he lifted me up in his arms and cradled me. Oh he's taking this too far I thought. He smiled at me.

"Well, I have to carry you… over the _threshold_."

"Oh," I said faintly.

"This is the first time you enter our house as my wife. Isn't that a tradition of yours?"

"Well… yes."

I was so out of it. All I wanted to do was go to sleep in his arms. He kissed me softly on my lips and carried me up the steps to the door. I felt silly as Billy watched us. Billy had already unlocked the door when Jacob was helping me get out of the truck. Jacob pushed the door open more and walked in the house. Our bags from the airport were already there.

"Do you need anything Jacob?" Billy asked.

"No… Thanks Billy."

"Nessie?"

"Oh no… Thanks so much for everything. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Ok kids… call me later."

"Ok," Jacob said.

Billy shut the door behind him.

"Oh my God… What a day," I groaned.

"Baby how do you feel?"

"Um… I'm just _tired_. Can you take a nap with me?"

"Of course Gorgeous."

He kissed my forehead and carried me to the bedroom. I slid out of his arms and he started to undress me down to my underwear. Then he took off all of his clothes. I crawled in the bed... I was so exhausted.

"Do you want something?" he asked.

"My husband."

He smiled and crawled in the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. Oh he felt so good. I really needed this embrace.

"Ooh… Jake we're going to have to talk to them later today."

"We don't have to rush it. You need to rest ok."

He started softly kissing my forehead… Then my temple… Then he kissed my cheek.

"Go to sleep Baby."

"Mmmm," I moaned.

I kissed his lips. He seemed like he was holding back a little. I guess he didn't want to get me too excited. I assumed he wasn't planning on having sex with me. Maybe he thought that may have been dangerous? But the doctor didn't say anything about not having sex. I kissed him deeper and his tongue finally agreed to enter my mouth.

"Please make love to me," I breathed.

"You need to rest Baby."

"I need my husband," I murmured as tears came to my eyes.

"Ness," he breathed.

"Please," I asked with my voice breaking. I was trying to hold back breaking down. I sniffed and a sob broke free.

"Baby, everything is going to be ok… I promise."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that everyone would be fine with our marriage and won't criticize our every intention. My father could hardly speak to me… And the way he looked at Jacob. He even called him a pervert at the airport. He has no clue that he always loved me and it wasn't just for sex. I guess rehashing these emotions is not good for my stress. I will have to let it go somehow; just burry it deep… For our baby's sake.

Jacob wiped the tears from my face. "Oh Baby... I love you so much. I need you to breathe and relax." I inhaled deeply and exhaled. "That's it," he encouraged. Jacob kissed my eyes and I held on to him tighter. He started massaging the small of my back and kissed my neck. If he didn't want to make love to me… he was making it much harder for me to accept that fact. "Oohhh," I moaned as I felt the warm rush of pleasure from in between my legs. He kissed his way up to my lips. He hungrily kissed me as I moaned in his mouth. I slid my arm in front of him and grabbed his dick. He was so hard.

"Don't you wanna make love to me?" I moaned.

"I always want to make love to you Baby," he breathed. "But we should wait a while."

"The doctor didn't say anything about that."

"I know… I would just feel more comfortable."

Was he scared to make love to me because I passed out? I passed out because I was scared that my parents were going to kill me and my blood pressure spiked. I guess being pregnant probably assisted with me being faint. My stomach wasn't cramping so it wasn't a threatened miscarriage. But not making love to him right now would be torture.

"Jake… I'll be ok. Please… I want you."

He looked at me conflicted.

"Um… Well just _touch_ me then," I breathed.

I started kissing him… hoping it would entice him to touch me like I wanted him to touch me. He slid his arm from my back and took his fingers and pressed them in between my lips. "Jacob," I moaned. I licked my lips as I squirmed beside him rolling my hips. He started rubbing my clit with his thumb while two fingers were inside me. "Oh God… Ohhh... Ohh," I softly moaned with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to look at his face. It was hard to keep them open because of the pleasure I was experiencing. My eye lids fell a few times. Jacob was gazing at me with love in his eyes.

"Ooh… I love you," I moaned

"I love you too Ness," he breathed in my ear.

I closed my eyes as he moved his fingers faster. He leaned over and started kissing and sucking my neck. Oh my God he feels so good. My moans grew louder. In less than a minute I felt the pressure build up and yelled his name. "Jacob! Oh my God!" I bent over and rolled to my side as my orgasm hit me. He was making his fingers vibrate. I held my breath as the waves hit me. "Breathe," he whispered. I couldn't for the first three seconds after he asked me to. Then I gasped in a breath. "Awwww!" I moaned. I started breathing in broken breaths as I tried to calm myself. "Oh my God," I groaned. Jacob pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck out of breath. I felt so relaxed. That sure took my mind off of things for a while. "Thank you," I said faintly. He kissed my forehead. "Now try to get some rest… ok," he softly said. I nodded my head yes and quickly fell asleep.

_I guess I was dreaming because everything looked like I was high on V like on True Blood. My parents were here and I was begging them to forgive me. Both of them had scary mask on and I was scared to come close to them. My father growled and snatched at me and told me that I was on punishment and had to come back home. I screamed that I was an adult and he couldn't tell me what to do anymore. Then my father's hands grabbed me and pushed me towards the door. His hands didn't look normal… They were all disfigured and you could see the veins bulging out of them. I screamed "__You can't do this to me… I belong to Jacob not you!" I __started screaming Jacob's name and he magically appeared in the room. __"She's getting an annulment!" My father roared… Sounding more like a monster than a human. "Let my wife go now!" __Jacob yelled back. Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. My father kept a tight grip on my arm. They both were pulling me in the opposite direction. Then I felt extreme pain and screamed out. _

"_No… please stop! I don't wanna leave. I belong with Jake!"_

"_She's mine," Jacob yelled._

"_No she's not you fucking scum!"_

"_No... No… please," I begged._

"No I don't wanna go," I moaned.

My voice woke me up and I realize that I was talking in my sleep.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Oh Jacob… I was dreaming that my father came here and tried to drag me away against my will."

"No one is going to take you. You're a legal adult now… They have no right."

I held him tighter as he kissed me. "You belong to me now," he breathed in my ear. His lips swept across my face and my neck. My breathing deepened as his touch aroused me to the point where I needed him inside me. I softly moaned as he continued to kiss me. He rolled on top of me and made his dick graze across my clit and I gasped. I grabbed his ass and pressed him towards me letting him know that I was needing him in a desperate way. "I belong to you," I moaned.

I bucked my hips into him… Physically begging him to give in. I wanted him to make love to me so bad. If I'm not supposed to be stressed out… He's making it worst for me.

"God Jacob, please make love to me," I moaned frustrated.

"Baby… I want to… Trust me I do. But I would rather wait until you get checked out by your doctor to feel ok about it. Understand… you're asking me to make love to you… And all I see is you and the baby getting hurt. I'm not saying no to be mean… Love I'm just really scared."

"Ok," I breathed.

I could see his point… If that what he sees if we made love. He kissed me on my lips then traveled to my neck.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Jacob."

Jacob kissed me a few more times and rubbed my back until I fell back to sleep. After a while I felt a chill and woke up. Jacob was no longer lying beside me. I sat up and put one of his T-shirts on and decided to email my parents. Talking to them in person sent a chill through my body as I recalled my crazy dream. I pulled out my laptop and sat back down on the bed. Jacob must have been in the living room. I'm sure he would have told me that he was leaving the house if he had to go somewhere. I figured I would email my parents separately because I have to deal with them separately… somehow. They are both hurt and pissed off at me... But my dad has a strong stubborn stance I believe. He couldn't look at me or even speak at the hospital. He was enraged like he wanted to kill us… Well not kill but fuck Jacob up and curse me out 'til all end. Once my computer booted up and I was on the net I started typing away. I didn't even care if I had typos. I read it over before I sent it.

_Dad,_

_Let me first off say that I love you and I know what I did hurt you guys. It was the only way I saw it. Because I'm in love with him so much. Even if you knew that we were dating for two weeks I don't think you would have agreed for us to marry so soon. I fell in love with him the first day I saw him. And I kept him from you because he was older and I didn't know how you would react. He's twenty five going on twenty six in a few months. It's not that much of an age difference, but I didn't want you flipping out saying that I was a minor. His culture can marry at sixteen without any ones permission. I really really love him dad… and he loves me too. He is so good to me and he is so kind. Someday I really want you to get to know him… you will love him too. I promise. He's so respectable and he's family oriented. He even put me in his will before we were married… I believe only a few days after we started dating. He wanted to make sure that I was taken care of no matter what… even if he died an untimely death. (Even joked that you may kill him once you found out we wanted to marry) _

_I know that you know what being in love feels like. You are in love with mom. I just want you to know I feel just as strongly for him… more and more each day. We were in love by the end of the day when he fixed my car. And as you know I'm two weeks pregnant. So we did have sex shortly after we met. You're going to be a grandpa in nine months. I hope by then you have forgiven us and want to be a part of our family. His father is so nice too. I love his father Billy and his sister Rachel. I haven't met his other sister yet because she lives in Hawaii. Jacob doesn't have a mother because she died when he was seven. He's still broken up about that because he feels that he could have done something to save her. She was in a car accident with his father… but I'm sure you already know that. _

_When I tell you that Jacob is the most kind giving loving man in the world… I'm not exaggerating. I love him dad. I love him with all of my heart. I want to talk to you guys but if it's just going to be you yelling at me I can't deal with that now. I have my baby to think about. My Dr. told me to stay away from stress as much as I can. I know mom had a few miscarriages and it scares me that that could happen to me. Jacob and I want this baby so bad... and NO we didn't get married because I'm pregnant. He asked me to be his wife on the day I met him. It's crazy… but we fell in love that quick. It was like God made him for me. I love him so much dad. He loves me too. Hopefully we can talk soon. I love you dad… I always will. I'm sorry for what I've done... yet I'm still the happiest woman in the world because I'm married to the love of my life._

_Renesmee_

I decided to hit send and sighed I didn't have a subject on it but he knew my email address. Jacob walked in the bedroom and saw that I had tears in my eyes.

"Baby?"

"Oh… I just emailed my dad."

"Oh… Um… did he reply back?

"No… I just emailed him a few seconds ago."

"Oh… Are you hungry?"

"Umm… No."

"You have to eat _something_."

"Ok… But I don't really feel like eating," I said with my voice breaking.

I started sobbing. Jacob rushed to me and held me in his arms. Honestly I felt a little better just from him holding me. I knew I wouldn't be alone in this. He would always comfort me even if my parents were not able to.

"Aw Baby… Everything is gonna be ok. Calm down Sweetheart. My sister brought some food over while you were asleep; baked chicken, greens, and potato salad. You wanna try to eat that? She's a real good cook. You must be starving… You haven't really kept anything down today."

I figured I would eat for the baby's sake. I really wasn't that hungry even though I should be. I guess I'm not hungry because I'm upset. Jacob rubbed my back and it felt so good… I clung to him even tighter.

"What did you tell your dad?"

"I told him that I loved him and that I hope he will forgive us soon. I also told him how much I love you and how good you are to me."

I heard an email come in and looked down at my laptop. It was a reply from my dad. I clicked to open it. There were only four words _I love you too_. Well what does that mean other than the obvious? Is he willing to talk to me without biting my head off? Maybe I just need to give him more time. Jacob squinted his eyes to read the email.

"He needs time Babe."

"Ok," I breathed.

"Come on let's get some food in ya. That's my kid in there. If it's anything like his dad or _her_ dad… It likes to eat."

"Ok," I said smiling.

"I missed that beautiful smile Baby."

Jacob leaned over and kissed me and we both heard my stomach growl.

"Hey come on Honey and get some food in that belly."

He got off of the bed and scooped me up in his arms and kissed me again. Then he carried me to the living room.

"I can walk you know," I playfully said.

"I know… I just like carrying you."

I sat down on the sofa and Jacob fixed my plate.

"Do you want greens?" he called out from the kitchen. Not my favorite but I know I have to start eating healthier. "Sure," I answered. He shortly came back into the living room with my food and a glass of juice.

"Did you eat already?" I asked.

"Yeah… I ate when Rachel came over. You were knocked out. I even had to check for breathing."

"Oh I wish I had a chance to see her."

"She'll come by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow! Ugg. Tomorrow is my first day of classes. I almost forgot!"

"Your doctor wanted you to rest for a few days Honey."

"I know," I groaned.

"Plus he wanted you to see an OBGYN as soon as possible."

"I have to call my doctor and make an appointment."

"Call first thing in the morning."

"I will."

I took a bite of the chicken and it tasted so good.

"Mmm… I like."

"I'll be sure to tell Rachel you liked it."

I took a bite of the potato salad. That was also good but the smell of the onions wasn't that hot. I guess it smelled good to others… But it made my stomach sick. Two minutes later I found myself running to the kitchen since it was closer than the bathroom. I threw up in the kitchen sink. Jacob followed me on my heels and held my hair but it was too late for his assistance. I got puke all over it… Great.

"Oh Baby… Maybe that wasn't a good choice to eat. Maybe you should just try to eat toast?"

"Oh God Jake… I feel like _crap_."

"Aww Sweetie… Uuh we have to wash your hair."

"Eww," I said as I grabbed my hair looking at my ends.

I pouted and walked towards the bedroom carefully taking off Jacob's T-shirt so I wouldn't get anything on it. "I'll help you wash your hair," Jacob said trailing behind me.

We both got completely undressed and got in the shower. I stood under the water and let it rinse my hair out. I couldn't be that mad because I wanted to be pregnant and this was a part of it. I guess I should take another pill? Jacob washed my hair for me then washed my body. The way he touched me was so endearing. He wasn't trying to be sexual but it was still turning me on. His dick was flaccid but kept on jumping here and there. I washed his back and when he turned around his dick was at its hardest pointing at my belly.

"Um… Jacob?"

"Oh he's just excited because you washed my back. I'll make sure he behaves. I know you don't feel well Ness."

I gently smiled at him. I wish I could make love to him… But honestly I felt like I would throw up if I were jerked around. Jacob started washing himself with his sponge. I wanted to be romantic. If I kissed him I would fear throwing up in his mouth. This was so frustrating. I was sick and horny at the same time… Not a good combination.

We didn't stay in the shower long… All we did was get clean… No making out or being fucked up against the tile wall. Jacob kindly helped me dry my hair.

"Do you feel like you can eat something now?"

"Umm... Tea maybe?"

"What about some toast?"

"I'll try," I said faintly.

"You should take some more medicine."

"I will."

I went to search for it in my pocketbook. And put one pill on the dresser. I went to my draw and pulled out a pair of cotton black boy shorts. I don't feel that sexy so it didn't matter what I put on. Jacob stared at me and his dick was getting hard again. Oh poor baby. I wish I could make love to him. He's been turning me down since we got back... But I know he has his reasons.

"What you like this?" I asked.

"You look sexy in anything."

"Oh God."

I went to my other draw and pulled out another one of Jacob's t-shirts that I commandeered.

"Hey… How my shirt get in there?"

"It's mine now. Fifty fifty remember."

Jacob chuckled.

"I love this shirt," I said hugging it.

"Ok. How many of my T-shirts have you moved to your draw?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Umm… A few. They feel better than pajamas."

I slid the shirt over me and crawled in the bed.

"Well you know sleeping naked is an option."

"I know. I think its best that I have something on now. You know… since I can't make love to you right now. I would love to just suck your dick… But I feel like crap."

"Aw Baby I wish I could make you feel better. I'll give you a massage… like you gave me. Hopefully that will make you feel better?"

"Hmmm… That sounds nice."

"Let me get your tea and toast and some water for you to take your pill."

"Thanks."

"What kinda tea do you want? We have peppermint, peach, and green tea."

"Umm… Peach tea."

"Ok Sweetie. Do you want butter on your toast?"

"Um hum… And strawberry jelly… But only a little."

"Ok."

God I really wanted to finish that chicken. It was so good. I guess I can sneak some tonight? Who am I kidding? Jacob's like a sleeping watch dog of my movements at night. I can't even pee without him waking up. I'm pretty sure Jacob would bitch if I tried to eat something greasy now. But I really think it was the potato salad that made me sick. I hope my doctor can see me right away. I'll call her first thing in the morning. I may have to skip my first day of classes. That really sucks. At least I don't have any classes on Tuesday. I turned on the TV and Extreme Home Make Over was on. I always like seeing the reactions of the children when they see their new rooms. That always puts a smile in my heart.

Jacob came back in the room with a tray with a small bottle of water and my tea and toast on it.

"Oh thanks Baby."

"You're welcome Sweetheart."

He laid the tray on my lap and looked at the TV.

"Oh Extreme Makeover… I love this show."

"I do too."

"I like seeing the kids freak out when they see their new rooms."

"That's my favorite part too."

"Really."

I took my pill then took my time eating the toast so I wouldn't feel sick again. After I ate Jake sat behind me and started massaging my neck and shoulders.

"Oh Jake... That feels sooo good," I moaned.

"That's what I want… To make you feel good."

I loved the way his muscular hands were all over my body. It was so relaxing. My breathing hitched when he massaged the small of my back. It was sending chills all through my body. "Here… lay down so I can get your whole back," he said in my ear. Jacob got off of the bed so I could lie down. I took off my T-shirt and faced the head board because my eyes were too tired to look at TV anymore. Jacob slid his hands across my back and started kneading into my tensed muscles. When he reached my lower back I arched my back and let out a soft moan. My breathing deepened as I was getting more sexually turned on by the second. But I tried my best to control my moans. I didn't want to excite him too much from the sounds that I was making… Since we didn't plan on having sex. And there was no way that I could have his dick in my mouth tonight without getting sick on him. That's not a romantic sight at all. 10X's worse than me just gagging on him when he goes too far down my throat. Strangely I think he likes it. I think it makes him feel like a big man when I gag on his dick. But he is. I'm glad I have that throat spray now because it really helps with my gag reflex.

I heard Jacob's breathing get deeper. Aw man he was getting turned on. He leaned over my body and licked my spine. "Ooh," I moaned. He moved up some more and started kissing the back of my neck. "Mmm… Jake. God I want you so bad." He moved his hand to my pussy and sucked in a breath of air. "Wow… You're so fucking wet," he groaned. He then took his fingers and smeared my wetness in the crack of my ass. Jacob lay on top of me and slid his dick up and down spreading my arousal juices even more. He started moaning in my ear while he grinded his body on me. "Oh… Ness… Baby." I moaned because I was so turned on by his body crashing into me and the sound of his sexy deep moans in my ear. He started grinding on me faster and his moans sounded like he was close to coming. "Oh Baby… I'm about to come on your back," he moaned. A few more strokes and I felt his dick pulsate in the crack of my ass then I felt his hot come splatter on my lower back. Jacob collapsed on my back gripping my shoulders. He was breathing really hard. He kissed my neck a few times in the mist of his pants. I was glad that he was able to come. I was happy that my body pleased him. I kinda wanted to come myself… But he's made me come so many more times than he has… I'm ok with it.

"I'm sorry I molested you," he breathed in my ear.

"Baby… You can molest me any day."

He moved to the side of me and pulled me into his sweaty chest.

"I'm sorry… you didn't come," he said regretfully.

"That's ok... Believe me."

"I'll eat you out… You know I will."

"No… that's ok. I think the heavy breathing will make me feel sicker?"

"Aww."

"I just wanna go to sleep. Could you wipe your come off of me?"

"Oh… Oh… Of course ... I _forgot_. I'm so used to coming in you."

We both gently chuckled. Jacob got out of the bed and went in the bathroom to get a wash cloth. He came back in and gently wiped his come off of my back.

"Wow… Your back is so pretty."

"My back?"

"Yes… Basically every inch of you."

He went back on the bathroom and I heard him pee. It made me wanna pee to. I slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Jacob was holding his dick standing at the toilet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I just have to pee."

"Oh… I'll be done in a sec."

I watched him pee in amazement... Stupid huh? I just never saw a man pee before unless it was a movie... And still I didn't see the guy's dick when he did it.

"What… What are you thinking about?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I snapped out of it.

"Oh… Oh… I was just watching you pee." I giggled. "You know it's the first time I ever saw a man actually _pee_."

"Oh really? I peed with you in the… Oh right. You were already in the shower."

I smirked.

"Not that amazing is it?"

"Well anything you do is amazing," I teased.

He laughed as he shook his dick. Then he flushed the toilet.

"Can I watch you?" he asked.

"Sure… No big show there. Don't have to aim or shake anything... Just sit down."

I glanced at the toilet.

"Oh," he said as he put the toilet seat down.

"Thanks."

"You made me forget," he chuckled.

"Well I guess I have to check before I sit in the middle of the night. I had my own bathroom in my bedroom growing up. I didn't have to worry about falling in because someone forgot to put the seat down. That has happened to a few of my friends… Don't really wanna experience it firsthand."

"Well I'll try my best to remember."

I sat on the toilet and he gazed at me. I smiled uncomfortably at first. But really he's my husband. His tongue has been in my ass. Plus I only have to pee. Not ready for him to watch me shit quite yet. After I was done we both brushed our teeth and went back into the bedroom. I was so tired. I had a long day… Well we both did. I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow. Well I shouldn't say that... because God willing… Jacob will be in my tomorrow and I want to cherish every day with him. I cuddled in his arms as he lay beside me. It felt so relaxing to be in his arms. I placed my head on his chest and slowly closed my eyes. Jacob softly rubbed my back and I sighed.

"Sweetheart… it may take some time," Jake breathed. "Even a few months. But they will see just how much we love each other… I promise."

"I know."

"I don't want you getting all stressed out over this. Things will get better."

"I hope so," I muttered.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I mean…"

"Jake don't apologize… You didn't do anything but marry the woman you love."

"And I do love you Baby… with all my heart."

"Oh… I love you too."

Jacob kissed me on my forehead and I squeezed him tighter.

"Jake… If the world falls apart… I'll be ok as long as I'm your wife."

"Oh Honey… You will always be my wife. Better yet… you will always be the woman I'm deeply in love with since some people just stay together for convenience."

"That's true. But I will stay with you forever for convenience too."

"Huh?"

"Of my life… Because I simply can't live without you Baby."

"Oh Ness… Thank you for loving me the way you do. I promise Sweetheart you won't regret it."

"No regrets here Jake... About anything. I'm so happy that my last name has changed and my waist will do the same."

Jake smiled and kissed my lips.

"Yes… your belly will start growing soon."

"Yeah," I breathed. "Honey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure whatever you want."

"Can you rub my belly until I go to sleep?"

"Of course I can Love."

I smiled and turned over facing my back to him. Jacob placed his large hand on my stomach and started to gently rub it. "Mmm," I moaned softly. "That feels really good." Jacob kissed the back of my neck and continued to soothe my nerves. Today seemed like the longest day in my life but I was happy that I have him to go through this with. I'm so glad that he's emotionally strong and protective of me. John wouldn't have had the guts to say a thing and have my family attack me. Jake won't let anyone hurt me if it's within his power… Even if it's my family's accusations. I love him so much. And I pray that one day my family will know how much of a good man he is. They have too… because he is my everything. Jacob even turned down a record deal so that he could be with his family every night... And my dad is hardly ever home. I am so sorry that I am putting my family through this… But… I also have to think of my new family.

Jacob pressed his hand firmly on my stomach and I sighed. I placed my hand on top of his and he softly kissed my neck. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "And the baby." I faintly moaned. I was so close to being totally asleep. "You're my family Ness… I will always take care of you. Remember that even in your dreams Love. Dream of me and how much I love you. I want you to think of happy thoughts. I want you to think of how happy you were when we got married. Dream of how happy we're gonna be together Baby. I love you Honey."

"I love you too," I mumbled.

I quickly fell asleep in my husband's arms while he continued to lovingly caress our future.

**Authors Note:**

**Please visit Tempted Fate side scenes on my profile page to see what happened in the ER waiting room from Nicole's POV. **


	34. Chapter 34

I tossed and turned in the bed because my head was killing me. I raised my hand to my forehead and pressed my palm against it.

"Ness… Are you ok?" Jake asked half asleep.

"Uuuh… I have a headache." _It's probably from worrying so much._

"You want me to get you something… Like a cold washcloth?"

"Thanks."

Jacob got off of the bed and went to the bathroom. He came back in shortly and placed a cool washcloth on my forehead.

"I feel like crap," I groaned.

"Aw Baby… What can I do?"

"Just hold me Jake."

Tears started to form in my eyes. I was thinking of the disappointment in my father's eyes. This whole crazy mess. I wanted everything to be over with. Jacob lay beside me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed my temple and his touch made me feel a little bit better.

"Baby… Everything is going to be ok," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I muttered.

"Sweetheart… I have another way I can try to help your headache."

He started softly kissing my neck.

"Oh Jake… That tingles."

"I wanna make something else tingle."

"_Jake."_

Jacob climbed on top of me. He slept naked so his dick was pressing on my thigh. I got a little excited. I thought he was going to make love to me. He was so dead set on holding off. And now that I had time to calm down and not be so physically selfish… I want to wait myself and let my doctor do a full check-up. He started rubbing his dick on my clit and I started to moan.

"Mmm… Jake," I moaned in broken breaths. _I definitely wanted him to make me feel better… But I didn't want to have sex._

"Baby… I wanna make you feel better."

"We should wait… Like you said."

"I still wanna wait. I just want to make you come. It might make you feel better?" he breathed in my ear.

Jacob grinded his body against me over and over. His shaft slid up and down on my clit and I have to admit it really relaxed me.

"Oohh... Oooh… Oohh," I moaned as I gripped his hair.

"Oh God Baby," Jacob groaned.

"Yes…Yes… Yes… Jake… Oh God... Oooh… Shit. Oooh… Oh my God."

My legs started trembling as I felt myself about to climax. Jake swiftly moved his body on top of mine… bringing me closer to bliss with every stroke. "Mmm… Mmm… Mmm," Jacob groaned in my ear. His hot breath was making my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Oh my God Jake… You're gonna make me come!"

"Yeah," he moaned.

"Oooh… Come on me!" I yelled as I started to come. "I'm coming… Oh my God!" I noticed Jake's dick start to twitch then he grunted as he shot his come all over my bare pussy and quivering stomach. "Ahhh!" he yelled… filling the house with his sweet sound. He collapsed on to me as I continued to jerk and tremble from the effects of my orgasm. My God I felt like the stress of yesterday was temporarily washed away. Surprisingly my headache was gone too.

"You feel better?" he breathed out of breath.

"Yes my headache is gone… Wow Jake," I panted.

Jacob kissed my cheek then my forehead.

"You're not saying it's gone to make me feel better are you?"

"No… I really feel better."

"Good."

We lay in each other's arms completely silent for a few minutes.

"Baby…. What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Mmmm?"

"You have to eat even if you don't feel like it. Our baby is depending on you to feed it."

I chuckled.

"I guess… Umm... Oatmeal. Oh wait we don't have any milk."

"Yes we do. Rachel brought some by last night when she brought over dinner."

"Oh… That was so sweet of her."

"So you want oatmeal?"  
"Yes… And could you put brown sugar and raisins in it?"

"Yes... Whatever you want."

"Thanks."

"I'll go get that started."

Jacob kissed me on my temple.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too Jake."

He climbed out of the bed and glanced at the mess he made of me.

"You're covered in me Ness."

"Yeah."

Jake put on a pair of boxers and got me a wash cloth and wiped his come off of me. The whole room smelled like it. It was more powerful than how I smelled it before. He kissed my lips then went to go make breakfast. I put on some panties and my purple plush robe and reached out for my cell phone on the night stand. I had so many missed texes. Some were from my mom, Aunt Alice, Nicole, Ava, Claire, Kim, and my brother Matt. I read his text first.

_Call me or text me sis. I love you. Sorry it went down like that. Don't stress yourself out. Take care of my nephew... or niece. I want to come over. I can get a ride there from Ashley's mom. Mom is mom... and well dad is dad. Well dad is kinda pissed. But don't worry… it should die down soon. Mom really wants to talk to you. I can understand if you're not ready for that... but at least let ME come see ya. Love you… waiting for you to call._

Matt is probably in school now. I'm sure he has his phone on vibrate.

_Matt I love you too. I want to see you. Tomorrow may be good. If you can't get Ashley's mom to drive you… let me know and I'll have someone pick you up. I feel like crap. The ER Doctor told me to rest. I have to make a dr. appointment today because my blood pressure was so high yesterday and they want to make sure I keep it under control. I'm missing class today. I fear that I'm going to fall behind because I won't be able to concentrate with everything that's going on. Call me when you get a chance. _

I checked the other texes. I have to call all my friends; they are so worried about me. But I sent everyone a quick text saying that I was fine and will talk to them later. I read my mom's text and she wants me to call her. Oh God. I hope she doesn't freak out. I took a deep breath. I just got rid of my headache. I would like to enjoy this feeling of not having my head feel like it's being bashed in. I'll call her later today. I have to eat breakfast and get dressed. I know I can't avoid this forever. Gosh. Boy I wish I could. Oh my God… Magical powers would come in handy right now. I wish I could compel somebody like they do on True Blood and Vampire Diaries. Yeah that would be great. Look at mom and dad and tell them to accept this and love it.

I was afraid to read Aunt Alice's email. I didn't know what to expect. She's always so _bubbly_. I have never even seen her mad at me before. I took a deep breath and opened it.

_OMG Renesmee. I pray that you're ok. Boy you really surprised us on this one here. My brother is a wreck but your mom is handling it a bit better than your dad. I wanna see you soon. I promise I won't bite your head off. I love you and I want you to know that even though you pulled a fast one on us… I want you to be happy. Does he make you happy? Did you feel rushed into this because he got you knocked up? You don't have to marry a guy because he knocked you up... especially these days. I hope you're in love with him. If you truly are I wish you the best and my dear old brother can stuff it. The way Jacob was looking at you at your birthday party was like you were the most priceless thing in the world to him. You looked a nervous wreck. I guess you would be if you planned on getting married behind your families back in a few hours. I know there's wedding pics. Please email them to me right now! Call me when you're up to talking. I promise I won't judge. Hey… I met your Uncle in a dinner and knew that he would be mine forever before I even heard him speak… so I know about love at first sight first hand. I love you Renesmee. Please don't be afraid to call me. Let me know everything… 'cause I'm dying to know. My little nice is a married woman with a baby on the way. I feel like I need to be pinched. But if you're happy… I'm happy. I love you call me soon._

Wow Aunt Alice is not mad at me. That makes me feel a lot better now that I have _two_ family members on my side. She didn't say what Uncle Jasper felt about it. I wonder what Uncle Emmett thinks and Aunt Rose? My grandparents are gonna flip. I knew that I would start crying if I called Aunt Alice so I quickly emailed her that I was fine. I told her how much I was in love with Jacob and all of the wonderful things he has done for me... including putting me in his will after only knowing me for a few days. I told her that I didn't feel that well and had to make a doctor's appointment for today and was going to miss my first day of classes. I also told her that I would email her the pictures as soon as I could.

After I emailed her I called my doctor's office and told them what happened. They were able to give me an appointment at 1 p.m. I was happy that they could see me so soon. I stood up from the bed and stretched. It felt good to stretch my muscles. I would kill for a back rub right now. I inhaled and smelled brown sugar coming from the kitchen. I wondered if the reason I could smell it was because my senses were heightened. I mean when Jacob came on my face that day… it didn't even smell as strong as it did a while ago. I'm like a mutant right now… I can smell everything a mile away. I was about to tie my robe shut then looked down at my stomach. I dropped the belt and placed my hand on my stomach and started rubbing it. My little zygote probably had no clue of how much it was loved. I would risk my life for this little pea sized miracle.

"I'ma try my best Honey to make sure you get here. I so can't wait to hold you Sarah or Jake," I whispered. "Your Mommy loves you."

"Tell 'em that its daddy loves him too," Jake said at the bedroom door startling me to death. I didn't even hear him come up the hall.

"Ow," I said as I jumped covering my heart with my hand. "God Jake… You're gonna give me a heart attack. You would think that I could hear you walk as heavy as you are."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I don't have any shoes on." He walked over to me and hugged me pressing my chest into his body. "Sorry Baby… Man your heart's beating a mile a minute."

"I'm ok… I just gotta get use to your _Ninja skills_."

Jacob chuckled and bent down to kiss me. Then he turned me around so that my back was facing him. He started rubbing my stomach and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I can't wait to hold 'em too. Lord knows that kids gonna be spoiled."

"Define spoiled… I mean I want it to appreciate things and not expect everything."

"I know… I know... I didn't mean that. But he or she will never want for anything."

"Hmm… I can't talk really. My parents and grandparents gave me and my brother all the toys we could ever want. When I grew up it was my mother who kept me grounded more… Since she didn't grow up with money and my father did. My dad didn't want me to get a job when I was old enough… But my mom supported my decision. Plus I wanted to buy my own car."

"Hmm… Well I also wanna give you all the things you want Ness."

"Well… I think I have them all now," I said as I placed my hand on top of his."

"Don't forget you agreed for me to buy you a car. I know someone that's selling a used Volvo SUV. It's in good condition."

"Oh… Ok."

"We'll look at it later. But I'll take you to look at some new cars first."

"Jake… I don't want you _wasting _your money. A used car can run just as well as a new one... Especially when my gorgeous husband is a mechanic."

Jacob leaned down and softly kissed the side of my neck.

"Well… we'll see once we go looking. And if you fall in love with something… Don't feel guilty if it's new. I wanna give my wife anything in her heart's desire."

Jake's a hardworking man with his own business. But he has to think sensible sometimes. I mean I know his… Our house is paid off. But we're about to have a few kids... Like two or three. And kids aren't cheap. I never did ask him how much money he had saved or how much he gets from his shop. I know he told me that he has some investments… I just feel _weird _to ask. But I should know… I mean I am his wife now.

"Um... Jake."

"Yes Baby?"

I turned around to face him.

"Um… I feel weird to ask you… But how much money do you actually have?"

"Umm… Well I can show you. You need to know everything anyway. It belongs to you too."

Jake let me go and went to get his laptop. He turned it on and went on the internet to his bank's web site.

"Well I have two accounts just for savings. I use the extra money from the shop and the money from my investments. I also have one just for checking and the new one I opened up for you… Which I will add some more money to."

He turned the laptop slightly for me to see. I had to squint my eyes because I didn't think I was seeing correctly. I had to count the spaces three times from the decimal point.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"My investments really helped me to reach that," he humbly said. "So don't trip about me buying you a new car if we find one you like… Ok."

I was still in shock. Jake has more money than my father… Way more.

"Umm... Ahhh…" I rambled awkwardly.

"You ok?"

"Umm… Yeah. Wow Jake. I… I… didn't think you had _that_ much money."

"_We_ have this much money Honey."

I was still stunned. Jacob pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"I wanna give you everything you want Ness."

"Um... Jake… All I _want_ is a family and to be with you forever." He bent down and kissed me. "_And a new frickin' car_," I boasted.

He started to chuckle.

"Ok then… We'll look this week ok."

"Wow… Ok," I said excitedly.

"Wouldn't it be cute if I got you a baby Hummer… Like the H3. We could have matching trucks."

I giggled. That would be too cute.

"Ummm… I only drove a truck a few times before when my Uncle Emmett was trying to teach me with his Ram. It felt kinda awkward being all high up like that."

"A H3 is not as high as my truck or a Dodge Ram. It's really only a few inches taller than an average car."

I thought of all the kids we planned to have and knew I would need a large vehicle. Hey we could even have more kids now that I know we can afford it. Maybe a small truck would be best for me.

"Well… It would fit our kids," I said softly. Jake smiled. "And it would be too cute if we had matching cars… Just like we have matching wedding bands," I continued.

"You gotta coordinate," he said with a silly grin.

I started to giggle.

"Well ok… Matching trucks then," I agreed.

"Good... We can go sometime this week."

"Wow… Ok."

A new truck. Wow I can't believe it. I had a quick thought of John's face if he saw me in it. It would so be a _in ya face moment_. I smirked and followed Jacob into the kitchen so we could eat breakfast. I was still a bit overwhelmed at Jacob's bank statement. I mean money isn't everything… And it really wouldn't matter if he had that much or not. Jake really wants to try to give me everything. But I just wanna be happy and in love. I'm not that materialistic. And the house that he has is so beautiful. It looks like it was done by a designer on HGTV in the inside. But I wouldn't mind going somewhere tropical once in a while. Wow… we can actually afford to go somewhere sunny.

After we ate breakfast we watched TV snuggled up on the sofa. We had some time to kill before we had to get dressed and ready to go to my doctor's appointment. Matt called me while he was in school. I talked to him for a while. He was really worried about me. He told me to take it easy and we agreed for him to come over tomorrow after school. I really miss my little brother. I had tears in my eyes when we got off the phone. I wiped them away before Jake could notice. Later on in the day, I gave Jacob a back massage while on the sofa. I figured he was probably as stressed as I was but didn't wanna show it trying to be the big man and all. I didn't think my tiny hands could do much to his large shoulders… But I squeezed as hard as I could to relax his muscles.

"Mmm… Baby that feels so good."

"Really?"

"Umm Humm."

Jake took my hand from his shoulder after a while and softly kissed it. "Thank you Ness." He turned around and pulled me on to his lap.

"We should take a shower now so we'll be dressed soon," he suggested.

"Ok," I said then looked down at my robe because it was exposing my right breast.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No… I'm fine.

"Oh... You sure look cold."

I covered myself up.

"Perv," I said playfully.

"What… I was just making an observation," he chuckled.

I smirked my lips at him and pushed at his shoulder. He grinned a devilish grin and leaned down to kiss me. We later got up and got dressed and headed to my doctor's appointment. I think I'll ask him to give me a back massage before I go to bed tonight. It never crossed my mind to ask while we were watching TV.

We arrived at the doctors in a good amount of time. Jake helped me out of the truck and held my hand as we walked in the office. He paid for the visit with his credit card and we patiently waited for them to call for me. We didn't have to wait that long. It seemed like we were only sitting down for around five minutes until I heard them call Mrs. Cullen. I can't wait to have them correct it to my new last name. Jacob placed his hand on my lower back and led me inside the main part of the office. The nurse asked me to stand on a scale to weigh myself. I didn't gain any weight... Actually lost two pounds. I guess I'm going to have to try to start eating more. But I'm so afraid that I would throw up. The nurse led me into the examination room and took my blood pressure. She said that it was high. Jacob's face looked worried for a split second… then he smoothed his features. I guess he didn't want _me_ to worry even more. The nurse said that Dr. Stevens would be in here shortly and told us to have a nice day. A few minutes later we heard a knock on the door and I asked for them to come in.

"Hi Renesmee," she said smiling.

"Hi Doctor Stevens. Thanks for seeing me so soon."

"Oh no problem. So I looked at your records from the ER. Your blood pressure was extremely high. It was even a bit high when the nurse just took it."

"Well… I'm a little bit stressed out. Um… I just got married and my parents didn't take me getting married to Jake so well." I glanced at Jake and he pressed his lips in a straight line looking worried.

"Wow… married. Well congrats. Oh… and I'm sorry to hear that… that your parents aren't taking it well."

I sadly smirked.

"Well we have to get your blood pressure under control. Also your test results came back that you were anemic as well. Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins regularly?"

"Yes."

"Well… I have to check your blood again to see if your levels have improved."

"Oh," I said regretfully. _This means more needles_.

"Yes I'm sorry. But it's something that you will have to get use too. Every OBGYN visit you will have to give blood."

"Oh that sucks."

"Sorry Dear… But it's how we doctors can make sure you and the baby stay healthy. And I'm sure you want the both of you to stay healthy… _Correct_."

"Yes." _If I didn't know any better it seemed like she was making me feel guilty for my phobia… But I'm sure she wasn't. I'm just a little spazed about everything._

"I can prescribe something for you to take to try to help with your high blood pressure. We have to make sure we keep it under control."

"Oh… Ok."

"It's very important that you lessen your salt intake, have regular physical activity, and manage your stress."

"Ok… I'll cut out salt. Um… _Physical activity_. Um… Is it still ok for me… to have sex?"

"Sure… It also helps lessen stress."

"Oh… Ok." _I'm happy to hear about that. Hell… We'll probably do it in the truck somewhere before we even get home._

"Here are some pamphlets about high blood pressure and pregnancy. Because you're under twenty… you are at a higher risk for developing preeclamsia."

"Pre... who?"

"Preeclampsia… It's a condition that usually starts after the twentieth week of pregnancy. It's related to high blood pressure. It can affect the mother's kidney, liver, and brain."

My eyes widened in fear and Jacob squeezed my hand.

"I'm not saying that you will develop it Dear… I'm just saying because of your age you may be at risk. That's why we have to treat your high blood pressure. I'm going to prescribe you some Terazosin. I want to see you in a week to see if it's working. It's important that you drink enough water and maintain your stress levels… Ok."

"Um… Ok," I said wearily.

"So… Nessie has to stay away from too much stress right," Jacob said sounding defeated.

"I mean… I know it may be hard with your family being upset with you… But you have to relax… Ok. Too much stress is not good for the baby."

"Ok Dr. Stevens," I said.

"Now I'll be back shortly. The nurse will come and draw your blood."

"Ok."

Jacob turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"You're gonna be ok Honey. You're not gonna get that pre... _Whatever she said_. She was just giving you information… I guess because of your age."

"Ok," I said nervously.

A few minutes later the nurse came in and took my blood. It was a bit better this time. I wasn't freaking out as much. Jacob still kissed me while she stuck me though.

After we left the doctors we went to the pharmacy to pick up my blood pressure medication. I was so tired. I tried not to drag my feet in the pharmacy.

"Sweetheart… are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm… I'm... just tired."

"Oh… Well just go to sleep when you get home… Ok."

"Ok… I guess so."

When we got home I took off all of my clothes and lay down on the bed. I called Nicole and told her about the doctor's visit. She sounded so worried. She said that she would come over later tonight after I took my nap. I was eager to see her… Embry too. I quickly texed my mother that I loved her and that my doctor put me on high blood pressure medication. I told her that I was going to sleep and will go see her tomorrow afternoon. She texed me back that she loved me and can't wait to see me. I fell asleep for a few hours and woke up when I heard Nicole and Embry come in. I threw on my underwear, a T-shirt, and some sweat pants and went in the living room.

"Oh… Baby… Did the noise wake you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh… That's ok. I was going to get up anyway."

Nicole rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Oh May… do you feel better?"

"Yeah… that nap helped."

"We were so worried about you girly," Embry said.

"Hey make sure you do everything your doctor tells you to do. I know how you can be stubborn sometimes," Nicole added.

"I will… I have to cut down on salt too."

"Umm… Salt. Like the _chips_ I snatched from you at the airport?"

"Yes… Like the chips you took from me."

"Wow… Who would have thought that salt wasn't good for a pregnant person," she said sarcastically.

"I know… I know… I promise I will start eating healthier."

"I have to go to the market. There's hardly anything here," Jacob said. "Embry do you mind going with me now and give the girls some alone time."

"Ahh… Sure Man… No probelmo," Embry said.

Jacob kissed my forehead and handed me a pad and a red pen.

"Honey… write down anything special you think you want."

"Oh… Ok."

I didn't really have anything special in mind so I wrote down my favorite fruits and handed him the paper. As soon as he had it in his hand I grabbed it back from him. "Oh I forgot a few things." I wrote down all the ingredients I needed to make Jake a cheese cake and steak so I could finally cook him the steak dinner that he took over because I fell asleep. I handed him back the note pad and he glanced at it.

"Well steak is something that I buy every week. And… It looks like you wanna make a cheese cake?"

"Yes… I wanna make you a cheese cake from scratch."

"Oh… Ok. I love cheese cake," he said smiling.

"Hey I love cheese cake too," Embry said making puppy dog eyes.

"I'll set some aside for you."

"Ok thanks."

"Yeah… she makes some of the best cheesecakes. I really like her peanut putter one," Nicole said.

"Wow _peanut butter_… I never had that," Embry said.

"Um Jake… Can you make that _six _packets of cream cheese so I can give Embry one to take home."

"Sure."

Nicole smirked her lips.

"May… you know cream cheese has a lot of salt in it. Too much for you to be eating now."

"Oh… I won't eat any. I just wanna prove to my hubby that I can bake." _Damn I wanted some cheesecake. Why did she have to bring up that it has salt in it._

"Ok… Just was checking."

"I'll try making a lemon cake later too." _But it won't be as good as my moms._

"We'll be back soon… Ok," Jacob said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Ok."

Embry kissed Nicole on the mouth and Jacob gave me one too. When they opened the door a strong breeze came in and it smelled like it was gonna rain soon. After they shut the door Nicole's expression changed.

"May… Are you really ok?" I mean with your parents and all."

"I'm as fine as I can be. I told my mother that I will come and see her tomorrow… But didn't really talk to her today because I had a headache and didn't feel like making it worst."

"Well I _talked_ to your mother today… And she's going crazy worrying about you. You should call her… like tonight. Maybe now… before the guys get back. She's being tortured every minute that she doesn't hear from you."

I sighed.

"Where's your cell phone? Go get it and call your mother."

"Ok… I will," I said drudgingly.

I headed to the bedroom and picked up my phone and just looked at it. I'm not ready to be screamed at. Oh well I guess I gotta get it over with. I felt a sharp pain in my head and started rubbing my forehead. I just know I'm going to have a migraine or a bad headache after this. But I'm sure she's not feeling her best either… So I just gotta suck it up and be a woman about it. I tapped her contact and she answered the phone on the first ring.

"Renesmee," she breathed.

"Hi Mom… sorry it took so long to call. But I've been asleep most of the day."

"I'm just glad you called. How are you?"

"Um… I'm fine. The doctor gave me something because my blood pressure is really high… And she wants me to stay away from too much stress. She says it's not good for the baby."

She deeply sighed.

"I don't know which one it's harder for me to… get over the fact that you're married to Billy's son… Or that fact that you're _pregnant_."

"I'm sorry. Um… I know both were a big shocker for you."

"Yes… Very," she said with her voice quivering.

"But… I don't know. Um… I really love Jacob… And it was a decision I made. I… I… can't apologize for marring him. That would mean that I regret something. Well I regret hurting you guys. But I don't regret marring him."

"Wow… Um... Well." My mother sighed. "I… I… This is really a lot to take in. I hope you know that." She sounded like she was going to break down and cry at any moment.

"I know."

"And... Wow… I can't even think straight right now," she said then finally broke out into a sob.

"I'm sorry Mom," I cried. "Once you get over this… I hope you will know how happy I am with him. He is so good to me Mom. And he… he really loves me. I'm not being a stupid little teenager. That's what you're probably thinking."

She didn't say anything. It made me a little scared. I started crying more into the phone. My stomach started doing flips and I knew that I would get sick soon.

"Mom… Mom… I gotta go. I don't feel well. I'll… I'll see... You tom..." I started gagging and dropped my phone on the floor and ran down the hall to the bathroom. I didn't make it and threw up on the hallway floor. "May?" Nicole called out. I reached the toilet and grabbed the sides and started gagging over and over. Nicole rushed in the bathroom and stood beside me holding my hair. I felt so sick and just wanted someone to knock me out over the head with something so I wouldn't feel this way. "Oh May… I'm sorry you don't feel well." I coughed a few times and flushed the toilet. I slid down on my side and just sat on the floor and cried. Nicole sat down next to me and hugged me.

"My mom," I cried.

"She'll get over it May. She loves you. Stop making yourself so upset. I mean… Well just look at it this way. What's done is done… and you're gonna be happy with Jake for a very long time. Way longer than the period of your parents being pissed at you. So calm the fuck down. Please... I need you to calm down. Think of the baby… Ok."

Nicole took her hand and grabbed mine and made me place my hand on my stomach. "Think of the baby. Calm down ok." I shook my head yes and started breathing deeply trying to calm myself down. We heard keys at the door and looked up. Jake and Embry were back already from the market. Nicole kissed the side of my head and said, "You're gonna be ok."

"Honey I'm home," Jake called out. Embry started snickering. "Nessie?" Jake called again.

"We're in here," Nicole called out.

I heard the bags rustle as they put them down and footsteps as they approached the bathroom. Jake reached the door and looked down at us.

"What happened?!"

"Oh… She's ok. She just started throwing up after she talked to her mom," Nicole answered.

"Baby, are you ok?"

I shook my head yes. Jake walked towards me and lifted me off the ground. Embry held out his hand to help Nicole get up.

"Honey… I told you not to stress yourself out."

"I know… But I had to talk to her."

Nicole and Embry left the bathroom. I was feeling kinda dizzy and just wanted to lie down. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out with mouth wash.

"Do you think it's too soon to see them in person?" he asked.

"No… I… I… Just got upset that's all. I still wanna see them tomorrow."

"But if it makes you _this_ upset… I don't think it's a good idea."

"I _owe it_ to them to see them Jake."

"I know… but your health is more important," he said through his teeth.

I started to cry again and he pulled me in his arms and started rubbing my back. "I love you more than anything and I can't stand seeing you hurt," Jake breathed. I buried my head in his chest hoping that the pressure would help the pain that was attacking my head. Jacob lifted my face and kissed my lips. "A part of me dies every time I see you hurt Baby." Jacob wiped the tears away and lifted me in his arms. He carried me to the bed room stepping over the mess I made. He sat me down on the bed. I took off my t-shirt and slowly slid off my sweat pants. "Here I'll help," Jacob said. He pulled them off my legs and I crawled in the bed.

"I'll get you some juice and a cold wash cloth ok."

"Thank you," I murmured."

I faintly heard everyone talking in the living room but didn't bother to figure out what they were saying. Then I heard someone in the hall way and it sounded like a bucket was placed on the floor. I smelled a strong scent of cleaning products and just buried my face in the pillow. Later I heard the front door close and a few minutes later Jake came back in the bedroom with a glass of orange juice and a wash cloth wrapped around an ice pack. "Honey, sit up so you can drink some of this." I sat up and took a few sips. "Thank you," I mumbled. Jake put the wash cloth on my forehead and I flinched because it was so cold. But it was helping a little. "I'm going to finish putting the food away… Do you need anything?" I groaned. "I'll be right back ok." I shook my head yes.

Oh my God… How am I gonna make it through tomorrow; especially with my father. I can't even guarantee that my dad won't wanna hit Jacob. Man I hope there isn't any big confrontation. I can't deal with anything like that. I closed my eyes and started losing consciousness. After a few minutes I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. It woke me up from my sleep.

"Honey… are you hungry?"

"No," I muttered.

"Ok. Everything will turn out fine in the end. You just have to keep on thinking that… Ok." I slowly shook my head yes. "Do you… Do you want me to make love to you?" he asked sounding unsure. I slowly shook my head yes again. Jacob climbed on top of me and started kissing my temple. It felt really good. Then he slid his fingers down to me and started rubbing my clit. I started breathing heavy as he continued to kiss my forehead and temple. Jacob slid his head inside me and pushed. It felt so good. We haven't made love since we got back from our Honeymoon.

"Oohh… Oooh… Ooh…" I moaned in broken breaths as he slowly grinded his body into mine.

"Baby, I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," I whimpered.

Jacob continued kissing my forehead while he made love to me. I felt an overwhelming sensation rush over me as my pain subsided. "Ahh… ahhh… Ooh… Jake… Ooh….Mmm… Yes… Ooh," I moaned. Jacob grunted in my ear and it sent a strong chill down my body. "Neyeli," I moaned out_. The only word in his language that I remembered._ He started moaning something in my ear in his native tongue. I had no clue of what he was saying but it sounded so good. My pussy started clinching on every other syllable. "Ooh," I moaned. "Ooh God Jake." He continued talking to me in his language. Then my body burst into an orgasm with my pussy clinching hard on his dick. "Oh my God!" I called out. Jacob kissed me deeply as I moaned and screamed in his mouth. My legs started trembling as he continued to move his hips in amazing circles. I let all of my tension go as well as let my body freely react the way it wanted from Jacob's thrust.

"Ahh!" I yelled out.

"Mmm Baby," he moaned in my ear. "I love making ya pussy come."

"Oooh… Oh," I panted. "Oh Jake… Oh my God."

I panted for a while trying to catch my breath as Jacob gazed down at me. "Wow… I should start talking in my native tongue more often," he breathed. I shook my head yes quickly. Jacob placed a few more kisses on my forehead.

"Baby do you feel better?" he asked while kissing my temple over and over.

"Yes," I breathed.

Jacob stared to softly kiss my collar bone and my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair as I bit my lip. I slid my hands down to his ass and grabbed it pushing him deeper inside me. I gasped out loud because he went too far; but it hurt in a good way. Jake slowly sped up his pace and I gripped his hair."Oh God Jake… Shit!" He sped up even more and started angling his strokes. It was driving me insane as I screamed his name over and over. After a minute or so I felt myself climbing closer to my second release.

"Oh God… Ness… Baby… Ooh… You feel so good... Ahhh… Mmmm," Jake moaned.

"Oh… Fuck," I moaned.

"Yes Baby," Jake groaned in my ear.

I squeezed him tighter to me. I wanted to feel his hard body pressed up against me. Jacob started kissing on my neck and vigorously pumped his hips into my soaked pussy. Jacob sounded like he was close to coming from the sounds of his moans.

"Oh Jake… Baby... Yes… Deeper… Come in me," I begged.

"Oooh Ness… Ooh… I love you."

"I love you too Baby."

Jacob picked up his pace and gripped me tighter. "Ahh!" he groaned loudly as he shot his come inside my eagerly awaiting body. He continued to moan and groan as if it was painful.

"Oh… Ooh… Oh my God," he moaned out of breath.

"I love you… Oh… Jake," I moaned in his ear.

Oh my God I love him so much. He has no clue of how much I need him in my life. This man is my family now. Every single ounce of him belongs to me. How in the world did I get this blessed?

"Baby… I love you," I whimpered.

"Honey… don't cry."

"No… these are happy tears."

"Oh… Well I love you too Ness." My stomach quivered as I continued to softly cry. "I won't feel bad if they are happy tears… You must know it's killing me not to know for sure."

"I'm ok Jacob. I'm just happy that I have you. I'm ok."

Jacob kissed my forehead then pulled a lock of hair from my face to kiss my cheek.

"Jake… will you sing to me?"

"Of course Sweetheart."

***oooOOOooo***

We both woke up kinda late. There was no rush to do anything. None of my classes were scheduled for today. I felt a little better. I made sure I took all of my medicine and went into the kitchen to cook brunch for us since it was so late. I made French toast, turkey bacon, and cheese eggs. I made regular eggs for me because I didn't want the cheese if it had too much salt in it. I don't even think I'll eat the bacon either. After we ate breakfast we took a shower together. Jake made love to me against the shower wall… and it felt so beautiful. After we got dressed, Matt texed me and said that he would be here after school. I was so happy to see him. A few hours later we heard a car pull up in front of the house. I heard the car horn and it sounded like Ashley's mother was saying goodbye to Matt. Jake opened the door and surprisingly Matt reached up and gave him a hug.

"Congrats Bro! Can I call you my brother now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah… if you want. Thanks… Thanks so much for your support. It was killing Nessie that you weren't with us in Vegas."

I struggled to get up from the sofa. My body was sunken so low in it. Matt rushed over to me and helped me up and hugged me.

"Oh Nessie I'm so sorry about how all of this is turning out. But I'm glad you're happy right."

"Yes."

"Are you ok… I mean the baby?" Matt looked at Jake a bit worried. "How did the doctor appointment go yesterday? Mom said you were throwing up last night."

"Everything's fine. Nessie just has to keep her blood pressure down," Jacob said.

"Mmm… In _this _family. Girl you need to high tail it outta here. Dad's supernova pissed. Look... if he freaks out I'm getting you outta there."

"Matt… thanks. But if dad starts freaking out and _going all Edward_ as Mom says… I know I will most likely just leave. I really don't wanna deal with all of this today. But I feel like I owe them a face to face explanation of my actions."

"Well…" Matt took a deep breath. "Wow I just can't believe that… that you're _pregnant_."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'm more shocked for that than you marring Jake."

"Really?"

"I mean… the way yall two are… It wasn't a shocker. There was no _Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnn _music going off in my head. But you could have told a brotha ya know."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Matt. Trust me… I wanted you there. I missed you every day I was away."

"Really?"

"Yeah… All my best friends were there. And you know I love you to bits."

"Aww thanks… Well ya know I am adorable. Hey… I could have found a way to get on the band wagon to go to Vegas with you guys."

"Well… I thought you were gonna freak out or something. And tell mom and dad and try to stop me from getting married so quickly. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Well… I know it has to be on video. Who taped it?"

"Um… A few people. We also had the chapel record it and it was broadcasted live when we got married. So Jake's family and my friends that couldn't go could see it."

"Wow… Umm… Ya know I wanna see it."

"Ok," I said smiling.

I sat down on the sofa and patted my hand on the cushion next to me for Matt to sit. Jake walked over to the TV and put the DVD of our wedding in the PlayStation3.

"I haven't even seen it yet," I said.

"Really?"

"No we didn't watch it yet," Jake said. "Kinda busy with ya know."

"Yeah I know. Well sit down Jolly Green Giant and let's watch Nessie ball her eyes out. I know you had to be crying."

"Hey… Don't call my husband any names," I said playfully.

"Huh? Listen White Bread… we're all siblings now. He has no protection. Ha… ha… that's how you got all pregos in the first place."

I rolled my eyes and he kissed my cheek.

"Ahh… So it's ok if I riff on you too?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah man. You're my big brother. We have some catching up to do my man."

"Well don't worry… I was tortured by my older sisters all my life… So I'm ready to dish the dirt on someone else."

They both started laughing. Jacob sat on the other side of me and started the DVD. It didn't take long for tears to come to my eyes. It showed Jacob waiting for me looking all anxious. I got to see my friends walk down the aisle and when I walked down the aisle I almost looked panicked.

"Babe… do you remember what you were thinking here?" Jacob asked.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't pass out because I felt dizzy and my legs didn't feel like they belonged to me. I was praying that I would be able to make it to the alter."

"Ooh."

"Wow Nessie… You looked so beautiful. I never saw you all dolled up like that."

"Thank you. I had a professional make-up artist. She did my makeup and my hair that day."

"Hmm… Well make sure you send me all the pics you took. Well… all the ones that my eyes are _allowed to see._ I don't wanna see the pictures you took in your honeymoon suite," he chuckled.

"Ok… I'll send them to you."

"Cool."

When the video got to my vows I was in awe because I don't even remember what I said. And I was a blabbering fool. I didn't stop crying not once. Jacob squeezed me closer to him and kissed me on my forehead.

"Aww… You two are just too cute. Wow Nessie… you were really a wreak."

"Hey… I was emotional ok."

"I'm not teasing you. I'm just saying… you looked really happy."

I turned to look at him because his voice sounded funny. His eyes were misting.

"Aww Matt."

"_Hey I'm cool_," he said quickly as if he didn't want to make a scene out of him crying.

I hugged his side and rested my head on his shoulder. When Jacob said his vows I couldn't even hold back my tears. I leaned away from Matt and held my face as I cried. Jacob pulled me on to him and started rubbing my back. "Baby," Jake said softly. He kissed my lips and I calmed down a bit. We all finished watching the video and I showed Matt some of the pictures. It was getting late so Jacob ordered a pizza. After we ate the pizza Jake and Matt played video games for around a half an hour. Then I started to get uncomfortable because I knew the time was coming that we had to leave so I would talk to my parents. I am so not looking forward to this. But it was good having a few care free hours with Matt and Jacob. Our day was how it should be… Just hanging around and having fun. Jacob turned the aux back to the TV and I knew he was going to suggest that we leave soon. My chest started to feel tight.

"Honey… we should head out now."

"Yeah and get this over with," Matt said.

"Oh... Ok," I said nervously.

"Hey don't worry Sis… I got your back. And if anyone yells… just block it out and think of something else."

"Oh… We're not staying if they start yelling," Jake said. "I already explained to them before that I can't have that. No…. not with my wife's nerves and blood pressure being all messed up."

"Well hopefully it won't come to that. I think mom may be calm. Well as calm as she can be," Matt said.

We all headed out of the house and got into Jacob's Hummer.

"Man… I love your truck. When I turn sixteen… will you let me drive it sometimes?"

"Maybe," Jacob said with a grin.

"Hey Matt… Jake's buying me a new truck soon."

"Really? Wow that's hot. What kind?"

"An H3."

"_Yeah right_… What kind?"

"No really… A H3 Hummer."

Matt looked at Jake for confirmation and Jake shook his head yes.

"Shit… Oops I'm sorry. _What!_"

"Well I want Nessie to have a safe truck… And we plan on having more kids. It will be the Mama Hummer and my truck will be Big Daddy."

I giggled.

"Wow… That's so cool."

"Hey… if you stay on the honor roll… I'll help you get your first car," Jake said. "_Oh _your dad may wanna do that. But Nessie and I can help you get a car or fix up a used one."

"Well I'm always gonna be on the honor roll… So you just made a _bet_. But dad may wanna get me a car… I don't know?"

We arrived at my parent's house quicker than I wanted to. It seemed like there were no cars on the road and everything was in harmony to get us there. My heart was beating so hard I thought I was gonna pass out when we pulled in front of the house. Matt and Jake got out of the truck and Jake walked to the other side to help me out. I was a ball of nerves. Hopefully we can all talk calmly like civilized adults. But I'm sure they weren't gonna look at me as an adult... though my recent actions may force them too. I really wasn't in the mood for a scream fest. I'm pretty sure Jake would pick me up and carry me outta there if there was. Jacob squeezed my hand and kissed me on my lips.

"If this doesn't go well… we're _leaving_… Ok," Jake said sternly.

"Ok."

Matt opened the door with his key. "Mom… Dad," he called out. I heard my mother's shoes clank in the kitchen and she walked out into the living room.

"Hi Mom," I said sheepishly.

"Oh… Hey Renesmee… Um Hi Jacob."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen."

"Well I'm glad you all came."

I started fidgeting my fingers. I heard my father come down the steps and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Matt said that he was _supernova pissed_. I wondered if he had enough time to cool off. When he reached the middle of the steps he paused when he looked at us and his face grew angry.

"What the fuck is he doing here! I don't want his pediphile ass in my house!"

"Edward please… they came to talk to us."

"About what? How he disrespected me by not asking permission to even see my daughter let alone fucking marry her. Now she's knocked up by his greedy ass. I have nothing to say to him… or his father."

"Dad," I cried out.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I can't do this now. If you were smart you would end this… like get an annulment. I… I… can't even look at you now. You lied to us so much. I thought I raised you better."

"Mr. Cullen you need to calm down and talk to your daughter in a different way," Jake said angrily. I felt his body tense up and got scared.

"Oh… What are you gonna do. This is _my_ fucking house. I can say what I want."

"Edward!" my mother yelled.

I stepped in between Jake and my father as my mother rushed to my dad and held his forearm.

"Dad come on! Your daughter is pregnant," Matt said. "I can understand that you're angry... but get over it. Nessie is technically an adult now. Just get over it and show your daughter that you love her. Stop stressing her out."

"Ness… we have to go," Jake said in a low tone.

It wasn't looking so promising with my dad being able to act civilized. My eyes were filling up with tears quickly. My mother looked at me apologetically and started to cry too.

"I don't want Mr. Black or any of the Blacks in my house again," my father said through his teeth.

"Well if that's the case you won't see _me_ in your house either!" I yelled.

"Renesmee… No," my mom pleaded.

"Mom… I gotta go," I cried.

"Nessie," Matt called out.

Then my parents started screaming at the top of their lungs to each other. I had to get outta there. I ran outside with my vision distorted with tears. I was running so hard that I had to put my palms out to brace myself once I got to Jake's truck. Jacob was right behind me and quickly hugged me. "I'm sorry Ness," he said with his voice quivering. I squeezed him even tighter. A few more curse words were slung at us and Jacob preyed my arms from around him and opened the door and lifted me into the truck. He mumbled something in my father's direction and he looked so angry like he wanted to hurt him. My dad was pushing his way through my mother to get to the front door and started yelling.

"Fucking Bastard… Get off my property!"

"Dad!" Matt cried out.

"Pervert!"

"Don't do this," my mother pleaded. "She's our baby!"

Jacob hopped inside and angrily stepped on the gas while he turned on the ignition. It made the truck roar and I flinched because it startled me. He looked at my parents and shook his head.

"I'm sorry it didn't go well… but we couldn't have stayed much longer or I would have…" He took a deep breath and it looked like he decided not to say what he would have done.

"Just get me outta here Jake."

Well that didn't work as I planned. I can't believe my father said those things to us. He wants me to get an annulment… Well that will never happen. He just has to deal with it.

We got home and I really didn't want to dwell about it. We both looked like we saw a terrible movie… but it was real. I washed my hands in the kitchen and dried then off with a paper towel. I wanted to just start dinner, eat, and go to bed. I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a few steaks and some carrots.

"Ness… you don't have to pretend that you're not upset."

"Jake… I'm not pretending. I can't let that run my life. So my dad doesn't except you… So he doesn't except me." I sounded like I was gonna cry but cleared my throat.

"Honey… you don't have to be all brave for me."

My lips started to quiver and I dropped the bag of carrots and steak on the granite counter.

"Baby," he said softly as he pulled me into his body.

"I'm ok. I… I… Just wish we had a chance to talk. We're still at stage one. I think I will have to talk to my mom in private. Ask her to come here… Neutral grounds."

"Yes… that's a good idea."

"Maybe I'll cook dinner?"

"Yes… that would be perfect," he said rubbing my back.

Jacob kissed my mouth and I sighed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

I picked up the steak and started to take off the plastic wrap.

"Ness… I can cook dinner," Jake said pulling the steak from my hand.

"No… please let me do this."

I didn't want what happened to stop me from living my life. I'm Jake's wife… and I wanna cook for him. It may even get all of this shit off my mind. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Ok Baby," he said caving in to me. He passed the steak back to me. I sighed and started taking out all the ingredients I needed and started pulverizing the steak to get it tender. I kinda imagined that it was my father's ignorance as I hit it over and over again. Then I poked some holes in it with a fork and sat it in a marinade and started boiling the water for the rice and carrots.

"Do you want me to help?" Jake called out from the living room sofa.

"No… No… I'm fine. Just have to cook the rice and put the steak in the broiler."

After I finished washing the rice off I put the steak in the broiler and wiped my forehead. The steam from the water was making me hot and it didn't help that I wanted to go to bed. I heard Jake get up off the sofa and he walked into the kitchen.

"Come sit down Baby."

"I have to cut the carrots."

"No you don't." He wrapped his arms around me. "Please go sit down. I'll put them in the steamer."

"Oh… Ok."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me and I moaned softly in his mouth. It felt so good to have my eyes closed that I kept them closed a few seconds after he stopped kissing me.

"Baby… are you tired?"

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Just drained I guess?"

"Oh… Well go lay down on the sofa. I got this."

"Ok."

"Mmm… That steak sure smells good."

"Thanks… I hope it stands up to yours. I didn't want to admit it… but I think yours is better than mine. Oh I don't know... that may be the exhaustion talking."

He softly chuckled. I walked over to the sofa and crashed on it. I was so tired. And I was making every conscious effort to not think of my father's reaction... of his negative words about Jacob. I just wanted to block it all.

While eating dinner Jacob told me that he loved my steak. I was happy to hear that. I needed every ounce of good news the way I was feeling. After we finished eating, Jacob helped me get out of my clothes and gave me a back massage. It was so relaxing that it had me falling asleep off and on. Jacob leaned down and kissed me below my ear. "Go to sleep Baby… I love you." A few seconds later I felt the warmth of his body surround me as he pulled me into his embrace. "Dream of me… ok; and make it a happy one," he breathed in my ear. I murmured softly and swiftly lost consciousness.

***oooOOOooo***

I felt something grip at my body and woke up. Jacob had one of my breasts in his hands and was rubbing his nose back and forth at the nape of my neck.

"Mmm…" I moaned.

"This is your alarm clock," he breathed. "You have to go to school today Baby."

"Oooww… I know," I groaned not wanting to get dressed.

"Hey… if you don't wake up… I'll have the second alarm go off."

I turned around to face him.

"And what is the _second _alarm?"

Jacob started kissing in my collar bone and climbed on top of me. He pressed his swollen head against my entrance and it slowly slid in.

"_This_ is the second alarm."

"Mmm," I moaned.

Jake took his time sliding into me. The drag from the friction was driving me crazy. Once his dick reached my cervix he started to slowly pump his hips. My nails dug into his ass as he sped up.

"I want you to have a good day at school today," he moaned.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Oh God Baby," he growled.

"Oohh… Ohh… I'm awake now," I moaned.

"I have to make sure," he said as he let his next thrust go deeper.

"Oooww… Oh my God. Jake… Fuck!"

The bed was creaking as he jolted my body pulling me on him. A few minutes later I felt like I was about to come at any second and I wanted him to come along with me too. "Oh... Jake… Shit I'm gonna… Ahhh!" The next thing I knew I was coming and Jake slammed into me a few more times before his come gushed out of him soaking everything around my ass. "Oh My God Jacob," I moaned as he continued to thrust inside me... his come was still squirting inside me as well. Jacob pressed his body closer to mine. Our skin was so sweaty I felt like we were sticking together... but it felt sexy. Some of his hair was sticking to my cheek and almost went in my eye. I was so drained of energy that I didn't even have the energy to move it.

"You know your alarm clock could backfire…" I said out of breath. "Because it also can put me _back to sleep_."

"Well… I think I may have some back up plans for that," he said grinning.

"Oh my God Jacob… that felt… so good." _I wish all alarm clocks were as pleasant as that. Whew… Or orgasmic._ "Why do you always do this to me Jake?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Make me wanna stay in bed with you all day?"

"Well we can't have that… You already missed your first day of classes."

"I know… I know… it was just a wish."

I groaned and Jacob slid off my body having his dick pop out of me. I instantly felt his come ooze out of me and onto the sheets. I sat up and glanced at his dick. It was slightly hard and looked so edible… Like a caramel fudge roll of goodness... with creamy vanilla melted icing drizzled on it. I crawled over to him and slid it in my mouth. He sucked in a breath of air taken off guard. I guess he didn't expect me to do that to him? I started licking and gently sucking on his head. I knew he was extra sensitive after he came. "Ooo Baby... Shit that feels so good," he moaned. I started moving faster on him. "Oh Ness… Honey… stop. Uhh... Baby you're gonna… get me started again. Baby stop… you gotta go," he grunted trying to be audible.

"Mmm," I moaned on his dick for one more time. "Ok… I'll stop."

"Man… I never thought that I would ask you to _stop_ sucking my dick. But you have to get ready Ness."

I giggled.

"Ok… I'll behave."

"Please."

I got up and went to the bathroom. Jacob gave me my privacy so I could do what I had to do. I didn't have much time to relax now since it's getting so late. It's gonna take me a while to drive there. I turned on the shower with a smile on my face. I had a positive attitude that school was gonna be great today… And that I wasn't going to let my angry father ruin this experience for me. It was my first day of college. Jacob joined me in the shower after a few minutes. I had my hair pinned up in my shower cap because I didn't have time to wash and dry my hair. I didn't want to catch a cold if I ran out of here with wet hair. It's not that hot anymore… And I can't risk catching a cold because I'm pregnant.

"Ha ha… You look adorable with that shower cap on. Kinda remind me of a hot lunch lady. What are you serving today Mam?"

I smirked my lips and rolled my eyes.

"Man I wish that the lunch lady looked like you in school. I would have been in that line everyday instead of playing basketball with my friends."

"What you didn't eat lunch while you were in school?"

"Yeah… but most of the time I just brought something from home."

Jacob took my sponge and started washing my back.

"Do you want me to drive you to school today?"

"No… I'll be fine."

"You sure… I don't mind… Plus I get to spend more time with you."

"Are you going to work today?"

"Yeah after I drop you off… But I can leave whenever to pick you up. Just call me around a half an hour before you're ready to go."

"Hmm… Ok I guess."

After we finished getting dressed I made sure I took both pills and ate a half of a bagel. It took Jake around twenty minutes to drive me on campus. I had my map and all the things I needed. I knew where my classes were from when I came here and spoke with my guidance counselor. I was really excited to go to school. I mean it was my first day of college; even though I missed the first day of classes on Monday.

"Nice campus grounds," Jake mused.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok…do you need anything?"

"No… just a kiss from my husband."

"As you wish Mrs. Black."

I leaned across to reach his lips and kissed him. "Mmm," he moaned. I realized how much I was gonna miss him today. We've been glued at the hip ever since my birthday.

"I'm gonna miss you Jake."

"Aw Baby… I'm gonna miss you too. I want you to have a good day ok… My college student."

I chuckled.

"Ok… I'll try." I sighed.

I was thinking of my father's expression when we tried to talk to him. It seems so hopeless now that he will accept us.

"Baby… everything's gonna be ok… alright. Try not to think of that."

"I'm trying… but it's hard. I hope I can concentrate."

"Don't worry… you will."

"I wish Ava was here… but she's not coming back until tomorrow."

Jacob sighed.

"Well if you need me for anything… call me ok. I mean it."

"I'll be fine Jake. I'm not gonna bust out in cry in the middle of class." _Oh Lord I hope I don't. _

"Well… just know I can come get you if you need me too… Ok Honey."

"Ok."

I softly chuckled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Um... How this is like my first day of kindergarten… When I didn't want to leave my mom's car to go into the school."

"Oh," he said gently smiling.

"Wow… The anxiety is so much the same. I wanna stay in the car with you and go home and watch cartoons and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all day."

He chuckled.

"Well when I pick you up I'll take you home and make you a toasted one… Ok."

I felt my nose burning as if I was about to cry.

"I would like that," I said with my voice quivering.

"Oh Honey… I didn't want to make you cry."

"No… it's just that… well... it was just really sweet." I took a deep breath. "I… I can't wait to see you later." I started to sniffle. "I feel like a stupid kid crying because I wanna stay with you."

"Oh Baby… don't call yourself a _stupid kid_." He reached over and hugged me. "I love you so much. And things will get better… I promise."

"Ok… I… I love you too."

"Come on and get yourself together before you get out of the truck… Ok."

"Ok."

I wiped my tears away and he wove his fingers in my hair and passionately kissed me. I moaned in his mouth as his tongue swept across mine. We kissed for about ten minutes straight. When we were done I had stopped crying and my eyes were only a little pink. I knew I had to run to make it to my class on time but my ass felt like it was glued to the seat as I gazed in his narrow brown eyes. "I can't wait to pick you up Baby," he breathed. Jake touched the side of my face and kissed me again.

"I love you Renesmee Black."

"I love you too."

"Now go get some education in that brain of yours ok. I want you to teach me everything you've learned. I wanna be your student."

"Ok," I softy chuckled.

Jacob got out of the truck and opened the door for me.

"Now you be a good girl today," he said playfully.

I shivered hearing him say _good girl_. The last time he said that to me he was asking me to listen to him and come for him.

"What?"

"Oh… Nothing. I just plan on being a good girl when I come _home_ that's all."

Enlightenment stuck his eyes.

"Oh… Ok," he said smiling.

I stood on my toes and gave him one last hard kiss before I started to walk towards the building. I only looked back once. If I looked back a second time it would have been twice as hard to put distance between us. I sighed and gave myself a private pep talk to help me through the day. Oh… My first day shouldn't have been this stressful for me… But I guess sense the consequences have changed it will be. I just have to remember to push it aside for my baby's sake. I found myself touching my stomach absentmindedly. Then I looked down at my hand with my rings on it and smiled. _I have you and your daddy's love to get me through the day… So I'll be ok._


	35. Chapter 35

The hard rain was pounding on the roof of the house and I couldn't stay asleep much longer. I woke up angry noticing my face was tense. I couldn't let that fact that my dad has been ignoring me for the past two weeks let go. But I need to let it go because all of this stress is not good for the baby. All of this is so painful. I wish this part was just a bad dream that I could wake up from… But it's not. It's my reality. My own father acts like he hates us. I knew I tried a few times to get through to him… But he's just so stubborn. Now it's hurting my parent's relationship. Matt's scared thinking that they will get a divorce. I don't think it's that serious… But I do know that my mom is pissed at him for the way he's treating me… Ignoring me as if I didn't exist. He gives complete strangers more of his attention than me now. It's breaking my heart but my mom and Jake are more optimistic thinking that he will come around soon. Even though Jake knows that a part of my dad's anger is towards him… He only wants my dad to forgive me at this point. He doesn't expect a welcome wagon for himself. My mom has been more accepting with Jacob. Jacob has talked to her plenty of times within the last weeks and miraculously she sees how much he's in love with me… I just wish that my father could see what she sees. Mom even thought it was the cutest idea when Jake got my name tattooed on his finger a week and a half ago. "This man really loves you," she said to me that day. I told her that he was the love of my life and that he was the best thing that ever happened to me. She's coming to grips that she will be a grandmother in less than nine months. And she's a big worry wart… I guess she would be with all of the miscarriages she had. I think that she's scared that I would have one. So she really tries to tell me not to let the stress of my father ware me out... and told me to concentrate on my marriage with Jake. I love my mom. And I'm so glad that I have her support. Who knows what I would do if both of my parents abandoned me after I got married?  
I felt drained and wished that I could stay in the bed all day… But I had a lot of homework that I put off until the last minute because I couldn't think clearly. Now it's due tomorrow and not a thing has been done. If I fail this class because of where my head is at… I'ma feel like shit. I wanna prove to my dad that I can easily do this… Since one reason of many that he's mad at me is because he wants me to focus on school. Which is hypocritical really… since he was married by his freshman year in college.

I sighed and Jacob squeezed me tighter in his arms. He must be waking up. We had such a long night talking… I didn't want him to wake up so early. I wanted him to be able to sleep later. If he thinks I'm up he'll get up to keep me company. I stayed still hoping he would stay asleep. A loud rumble of thunder bellowed off in the distance and I heard him take a deep breath. Then I felt him kiss the back of my neck. Then he kissed it again. "Mmm," I softly moaned. Jacob let his fingers gently swirl around my nipple and I instantly pushed my butt into him.

"Hey Baby… Did you sleep ok?" he asked softly in my ear.

"Yeah… I guess." _I had a few crazy dreams… But that's expected. I don't know if I'm coming or going now with all of the shit that's going on._

Jacob kissed the back of my head and it just did something to me. It reminded me of when my father kissed me on top of my head. Tears flooded my eyes and I tried to wipe them away so Jacob wouldn't find out that I was crying. It was stupid… But I wanted him not to worry about me for just once. "I love you Ness." I didn't reply as quickly as I always do. I was afraid that he would hear the sadness in my voice. _"Baby?"_ he said worried. I softly whimpered. "What's wrong?" he asked as he turned by body to face him.

"My parents used to be in love like we are… Now they're sleeping in separate bedrooms."

"Your parents are still in love Ness… They're just going through a hard time."

"It's because my dad won't talk to me. I feel like I need to fix this Jake."

Lightning struck and I slightly jumped. Tears were falling down my cheek and Jacob's face sulked. He pulled me closer to him and squeezed me.

"I want my father to talk to me Jacob. Why won't he even talk to me?" I cried.

Jacob rubbed my back and kissed me on my neck. I squeezed him tighter gripping on to his hair. I wanted his hold to shield me from all of this madness or at least make me numb to it so it wouldn't rule my life.

"Come on," Jacob said.

"Come on what?"

"Come on and let's try to talk to him again."

"He'll just walk out of the house trying to avoid me," I cried.

"Well I won't let him."

"Jake… he has guns. Don't piss him off." _That's all I need if for my husband and father to be fighting._

"This shit is crazy Baby… Come on let's go."

I agreed to try again even though I had a gut feeling that it was pointless. My father was acting like a child. He's supposed to have tolerance... He's a lawyer for crying out loud.

Jacob and I washed up and got dressed. It was still raining really hard and it was cold enough for Jake to put on the heat in his Hummer. I warmed up quickly. I should have put on a heavier jacket. On the way there I was thinking of all types of scenarios to get my dad to try to talk to me. One thing that crossed my mind is saying _if you love me you will talk to me…_ Play a big guilt trip on him. Then I thought of playing hard ball and saying _don't ever speak to me again if you can't be mature enough to talk to your only daughter_. We arrived at my parent's house and both of their cars were parked out front. I was praying that my father was home and not out with his friends… Which he does a lot now since he also avoids my mother when she tries to get through to him. Jacob helped me out of the truck with his umbrella and we walked up to the door. I just remembered that I forgot to take my nausea medicine because we were in a rush. I rang the doorbell and Jacob hugged my side.

"It's gonna be ok Ness. He'll come around in time Baby."

"I hope so Jacob… This is really killing me."_  
_I heard footsteps coming to the door. It sounded like woman shoes so I knew it was my mother. "Who is it?" my Mother called out. I didn't want to announce myself giving my father a chance to escape. She must have looked through the peep hole because she opened the door quickly.

"Hey Honey," she said in a soft voice. "Is everything ok?"

"Hey Mom. Yeah… Um… I just wanted to try to talk to dad again."

"Who is it Bella?" my dad called out from the kitchen.

I walked in the door and my mom said hi to Jacob. Jacob shut his umbrella and put it in the umbrella stand near the door.

"Who is it?" my dad asked again sounding more frustrated.

"It's... Um… Renesmee," my mom said in a shaky voice.

I heard the kitchen chair scuff the floor and Matt saying stop. My heart sunk knowing that my dad was probably trying to leave the house through the kitchen door. "Dad stop… Where are you going? You need to talk to her!" Matt yelled. I quickly walked to the kitchen and Jacob followed me with my mom at his side. I wasn't going to let him leave this time without talking to me. If Jacob had to hold him down… I was ok with that happening. "Dad," I called out. He didn't even look in my direction and headed for the door with Matt's arm grabbing his. He glanced our way and looked at Jacob.

"What the fuck is he doing in my house! You know I don't want him in my house Bella!"

"It's my fucking house too!" my Mother spat.

This was horrible… I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed to my father with tears in my eyes.

"Please Dad."

Matt was holding him in place and it looked like my father was deciding on whether or not to push him away. I reached my dad's side and tried to wrap my arms around him and he swatted his hand at me and hit my face. It shocked the hell out of me as I stumbled back.

"Edward!" my mother yelled.

The next thing I knew Jacob flew passed me and gripped my father up by his collar lifting him up off the floor. He banged his body against the kitchen door making the glass crack. Matt moved out of the way but had a worried look in his eyes.

"If you ever lay a hand on my wife again I will fucking _kill _you. I don't care if you're her father or not… Do you fucking understand me!" he growled.

"I… I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to hit her," my dad said quickly.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

I didn't want Jacob hurting my dad which he is totally capable of doing; especially when he's in a rage like this. My mother started sobbing and reached out for me.

"Are you ok Honey?" she said frantically. I kept my eyes on Jacob and my dad.

"Yes," I said with my voice trembling.

"Calm down Jacob," Matt said. "He… He didn't mean it."

"I didn't mean it… I'm sorry," my dad said as he started to cry.

Jacob let him go and my dad slid down and sat on the floor. He covered his face and started sobbing. I rushed to his side and held him. "Jake… Calm down man," Matt said. "He didn't mean it." I looked up at Matt and Jacob and Jake's face looked even more pissed. He looked like he wanted to reach down and grab my father and put him through a wall or something. My face hurt like crazy. I didn't know if I had a mark on it or not. From the way Jacob was looking at me… My face must have been really fucked up. Jacob balled his hands in a fist and I thought he was going to hit my dad. Matt put his hand on Jake's shoulder and said, "Please don't." I looked back at my father and he slowly looked up at me.

"Oh no… My Baby. I'm so sorry I did this to you," he said while his hand went up to my face.

"Look what you did Edward. Are you happy now!? You fucking hit Renesmee in the face. Look at her! I can't deal with this shit anymore. I want you out of my house tonight!"

"Mom," Matt cried out.

"Dad," I said with my voice choking. "I love you. Why don't you love me anymore? All I did was fall in love."

"Honey… I love you... You know I love you."

"Do I?" I cried. "You… You don't talk to me… You avoid me. You act like I have the plague. I'm having a baby. And… And you not talking to me is stressing me out more than you can imagine. My doctor says stress is not good for my baby… _Your _grandchild. Do you want me to_ lose it_?" I started crying hysterically.

"No… No Honey. I don't wish that."

"Well stop acting like it… And be mature and talk to me. I love you Daddy. And I need you to accept me as being Jacob's wife… Because that's what I am. I'm no longer just your daughter. I'm someone's _wife_ now… And he loves me… He really loves me Daddy. And he's a good man… You just have to get to know him."

I continued to sob and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Honey. I fucking hate myself for doing this to you. Please forgive me Renesmee." I covered my face with my hands and it made it hurt even more. My head started pounding and I was feeling lightheaded. My dad got up and helped me off the floor and I got nauseous all of a sudden. I covered my mouth and ran to the sink and threw up. My mother and Jacob were at my side in seconds. "Oh Honey… did you bring your medicine with you?" She asked. I shook my head no. I gagged again and Jacob held my hair out of the way. I spit out the last of it from my mouth and turned the faucet on to put some water in my hands to wash my mouth out. I looked up in the window above the sink and saw my reflection because it was really dark outside. I saw Jacob looking at me and my lips parted in shock. My eye looked black and I had bruises on my cheek bone. I took in a breath of air and my teeth started chattering. Jacob turned me around to face him and hugged me. "Sweetie, you'll be ok… Your face will heal." I felt him tense up. He was looking in the direction of my father. My father started crying again. I swear I heard a growl come from Jacob's chest as I noticed his heartbeat speed up. "I'll get some ice," Matt said. Matt looked at dad in the most disgusted way and his nose flared. He started mumbling something under his breath which I didn't understand.

"Oh Honey… I'm so sorry. We will get through this," Mom said.

"I'm ok Mom," I lied. I felt like shit and I was so heartbroken. My father just _hit _me.

Matt handed me a zip lock bag filled with ice. "Put this on your face Nessie. It may help the swelling go down." I looked at my father and he took a step towards us.

"Don't come near her," Jacob said under his breath.

"I said I'm sorry Jacob… Please I wanna hug my daughter."

All I wanted to do was go home. I pressed my forehead against Jacob's chest hoping it would make my headache feel better. I think Jacob took it as if I didn't want my dad to come closer.

"Please Mr. Cullen… Please don't," Jacob pleaded.

"It's ok Jake… I'm ok."

Jacob looked down at me with tears in his eyes. I can't even imagine what he was thinking. He probably hated my father's guts for doing this to me… To us. I turned away from Jacob and he held on to me not letting me go. I turned back around to face him and stood on my toes and kissed his chin. "Baby… I'm ok," I said weakly. He finally released me and I turned to my father. His eyes were beet red and he had tear stains all down his cheek. I took a deep breath as he took another step closer to me and embraced me.

"I love you Renesmee."

"I… I love you too Daddy."

I started crying again and it made me feel even worst. My dad rubbed my back but in a sense I was freaking out that he touched me. I kept on replaying him hitting me in my face. I pulled away from him and he looked alert.

"I have to go Dad."

"Honey… Please believe me when I say that I am so sorry."

I moved farther away and he reached for my arm and I flinched. Jacob noticed and pulled me in his arms and gave my father a death look.

"Edward… I still need you to leave tonight," my mother said.

"Fine… I'll go," he said angrily.

My father walked out of the kitchen and went into the den and slammed the door. My mother and I both were startled by the loud sound.

"Oh God Baby… Your face," my mother groaned.

"I… I'm fine Mom… I just wanna go home and lay down."

"Nessie… You sure you're ok? Maybe you should go to the hospital," Matt said.

"For what… a _black eye_? I'm just going home."

"I'm sorry about your door Mrs. Cullen. I'll get it fixed for you as soon as possible," Jacob said somberly.

"That's ok Jacob. I'll just use my husband's credit card… Since it was his fault for being an ass."

My mother and Matt walked us to the door and gave both of us a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened Nessie," Matt said with tears in his eyes. "I hate Dad for this."

"Thanks Matt… But don't hate Dad. I'm sure he's sorry. He... He well maybe he needs to talk to you now."

"If you wanna talk to him in person you better do it quick," my mom said. "He can't stay here."

I looked at my mom and she had the most serious look to her. Was she really kicking dad out of the house? Jacob got his umbrella from the stand and opened it once we got outside. The rain hadn't let up at all. I actually think it was raining harder. Even though it was cloudy the grey of the sky was hurting my eyes. That was a sign that my headache was about to go full blast into a migraine. I tried to smile at my mother but it wasn't really in me. I gave her the weakest smile and her face sulked. She knew I was in pain. Hell I can't even take any Tylenol.

"Sweetheart, call me when you're up to it… ok."

"Ok Mom… I think I'm just going to go to sleep and then wake up to do my homework. I have a paper due tomorrow."

I quickly glanced at Matt. I was seriously thinking of asking Matt to help me do it. The boy gets straight A's. I'll even pay him. My mom and Matt said bye and Jacob helped me in the truck. He had to almost lift me in the seat because I had no strength.

"Baby… Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I just… I have a migraine Jake. Please just take me home."

"Ok."

I weakly waved bye to my mother and Matt while Jacob walked to the other side of the truck to get in. Jacob slammed the door and I flinched. "Oh, sorry Baby." I groaned from the sudden pain. "It's ok I just need to rest." Jake started the truck and drove off. He must have been pissed… Who could blame him? His jaw was clenched so tightly I thought he was gonna crack a tooth. He didn't say anything for a while. I guess he was too angry to speak or didn't want to bring what just happened up just in case it would have made me feel worst. So I rested my eyes and eventually fell asleep even with the rumbling sound of thunder and lightning.

Jacob woke me up once we got to the house. It was still raining and my head was still pounding. I even felt more nauseous. I have to remember to take my medicine before I take a nap. He helped me out of the truck and into the house. I was so mad that I couldn't also take my migraine medicine. I have no clue of how long this is gonna last… But I need to be able to look at a laptop for a few hours to do my report. Aww fuck… I'll just take the bad grade. Hopefully the teacher will feel sorry for me once he sees my face and know that I had shit to deal with.

"Baby… I'll get some ice for your face and some juice and water for you to drink. Do you want anything else?"

"No… I just want… I just want."

I started to cry. Jacob rushed to hug me. "God Ness… I'm so sorry that he hit you. What the fuck was he thinking?" Jacob picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He carefully took off my shirt over my head and I sat down as he pulled my jeans off while I cried. I got under the covers and Jake kissed my forehead.

"Baby… I'ma get your stuff… I'll be right back."

"Oh Jake… Can you get my nausea medicine? I forgot to take it this morning."

"Sure Baby."

In less than a minute Jacob came back in the room with my medicine bottle, a bottled water, some mango juice, and an ice pack. He sat on the bed and I sat up as he poured out a pill and handed it to me. Then he handed me the glass of juice and I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it. I had to swallow hard because of my gag reflex and it made my head hurt even worst. I lay back down and Jacob placed the ice pack on my face. I flinched because of the coldness. He quickly took off his clothes and got in the bed with me wrapping his arms around me from behind. He didn't say anything to me for a while. I knew his mind was running a mile a minute.

"Jake."

"Yes?"

"He didn't mean it ok."

"Whatever… He's glad I didn't fucking break his neck."

My nose stung as tears weld up in my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly trying not to break out in a sob… but one broke fee. I turned to face him and placed my hand on his face. He looked angry as hell and not apologetic for the comment he just made.

"I'm sorry Ness… but I just can't… I just can't deal with your father right now. I have this constant rage swirling inside me because he hurt you. Don't expect me to..." I kissed his lips and cried into his mouth. He didn't really kiss me back. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes tightly. I murmured as I looked at him. Even though it was dark in the bedroom… I could see that he was very angry.

"Jacob," I cried. "Please kiss me." I never had him not kiss me back before. I knew he didn't because he was pissed… But I still felt a sense of rejection. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself closer to his body and cried in his neck. Jacob brought his hand up and started caressing my head. My head was killing me and I knew that crying wouldn't make it any better, so I tried to breathe evenly and stop myself from crying. I needed to feel better and since I couldn't take any pain medication I wanted Jacob to help take the pain away. It's a fact that endorphins released during sex can act just like valium… And I needed Jake to be my valium right now.

"Jacob… Make love to me," I breathed.

"Honey… I can't."

"_Baby_."

"It's just not in me. Sorry Ness... I'm too angry."

"Jake… Please don't hate my father. I know you do… I can feel it."

"I…I… don't hate him. I hate what he _did_ to you… How he treated your for _weeks_. How he could hurt you like this. No matter what our kids do I will still be there for them."

"I know."

I kissed him softly on his lips.

"God Ness… Your father hit you. It's gonna be hard for me to get that image out of my head. I swore I blacked out for a second. I don't even remember how he got in my hands."

"He got in your hands because you ran pass me the second after he hit me by accident."

"_Accident,_" he scoffed.

"Yes Jake… by accident. You saw how hurt he was. He didn't mean to do that to me."

"Has he ever hit your mom… by accident?"

"No… No. Not that I know of anyway. I never saw them even argue before. Well one time… But that's when my mom was convincing him why she needed to get me on birth control at sixteen. That was a big fight."

"Oh… Well… you know I would _never_ hit you Baby… right?"

"Yes… I know," I said softly.

"Not even by _accident_. I don't think my limbs are even capable of doing that to you."

Jacob softly kissed my lips.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too."

My head was spinning. I was still in a lot of pain… My face… My head. I just wanted to feel better. Today was so crazy. It didn't go as I suspected… But at least my dad's talking to me now… Even though it may be out of guilt. But I'll take what I can. I need my dad in my life too.

"Please make love to me Jake. I have a headache… I need you to make me feel better. Please Baby." Jacob started kissing me deeply and I felt his dick get hard on my thigh.

"I will never hurt you Baby."

"I know."

Jacob let his hand caress the entire length of my thigh and I let out a soft moan. He grabbed his dick and pressed it against my lips to get it wet then slid slowly inside me. He started pumping his hips slowly and I moaned into his ear.

"Mmm… Jake… Thank you Baby."

"I love you Baby," he breathed.

"I love you too Jacob. I love you with all my heart."

Jacob made love to me. He was so sweet and sensual. He knew I needed him and he made sure that he gave me himself. He took long deep strokes filling me completely. He softly moaned sweet things in my ear telling me that he would always take care of me and that I was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. I let out a loud moan when he picked up his speed.

"Oh God… Jake!"

"Oh Baby… God… Ahhh… Ahhh… Ness," he moaned.

Jacob twisted my legs to the side and maintained his quick speed of thrust. The angle that he was fucking me from was going to have me come within seconds. I think he was hitting my g-spot and I started screaming and moaning frantically. "I'm gonna come Jacob!" I yelled. After a few more deep strokes I started to come on his dick… And I came really hard. I was trying not to make faces when I came but that was hard to do. My face was sore but the pleasure that Jake was giving me was in a sense cancelling it out. "Oh God Baby," I said out of breath. Jacob started kissing me on my neck and collarbone. "Thank you… Thank you," I panted as my leg shook. He didn't say anything but continued kissing me all over my breast. After I calmed down he started fucking me again. He was going deeper this time and groaned just as much as I was moaning. After a while I felt myself on the verge of coming again but I wanted Jake to come along with me.

"Jake! Oh God… You feel so good. Ooh… Oh… Shit," I moaned.

"Yeah Baby."

"Yes… Yes… Jake… Oohh... Oooh…. Oh God!"

"Ahhh! I love you Ness."

I clinched to his body as I came. Jacob came a few seconds after me. My migraine was almost completely gone… But I still felt the sting of my face. My face… My father hit me in my face. I started crying and Jacob kissed me to try to get me to stop. I cried in his mouth as he continued to grind his hips into my body. After a few more strokes I stop crying and started moaning. I guess that was his goal.

"Baby I love you… God I hate your father for this."

"It's ok Jake… We're gonna be ok."

I felt the tension in his body again. Jacob gazed at my face and tears started to fall from his eyes. I wiped them away with my hands and kissed his lips.

"I shouldn't have asked you to go there. This wouldn't have happened."

"Oh don't blame yourself Jacob. This is not your fault."

"Really? Me stealing his daughter away without asking him permission to marry you."

"_Don't_ do that Jake… Please don't. You would be my husband on the day that we got married… No matter what. There was no way that I wasn't going to be your wife. And you didn't force me to marry you. I did it willingly… So you stole no one. Baby… This is not your fault. We love each other right?"

"Yes Baby… I love you."

"Well then fuck who can't accept us… even if it's my Father."

"Baby."

"I'm serious Jake. I can't deal with this stress. How in the world am I gonna be able to think in school… Or sleep well at night… Or not stress myself out to the point of me having a miscarriage. I can't do this. I'm not built for this."

"Well Baby… maybe we should just get up and go on a vacation somewhere… You know somewhere really nice and have a second honeymoon. We should go to Hawaii… Or wherever you wanna go... And just stay there for a few weeks."

"Well… What about school?"

"I'm trying to un-stress you Love. I think that's more important. Especially with all of the complications that can come along with you being stressed out too much."

Jacob placed his hand on my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"Do it for the Baby," he breathed.

"Well… ok," I said with my voice shaking.

"_Really_… 'cause I'll call to get tickets right now Baby."

"Oh… That would be nice to get away from all of this. You said Hawaii… Do you wanna go to Hawaii?"

"Well my sister has been dying to see you in person. She and her husband have a lovely house near the beach. Her husband's pretty well off. He's the vice president of this corporate agency. He also helped me invest in a few stocks. We can stay at a hotel for a week then spend some time with them… Or just stay at the hotel for two weeks and still visit them."

"I would like that… Thank you Jacob."

"You know I would do anything for you Sweetheart."

"I know."

"How's your headache?"

"Much better. Having two orgasms worked like a charm."

"Well I'm glad that it helped. You can use me as your drug any day Ness."

"I plan too. I can't take anything for like eight months… Even longer if I plan to breast feed."

"Do you?"

"I don't know… If it's best for the baby… _yes_."

Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead. "Rest Baby… Go to sleep," he said softly in my ear. I sighed and snuggled into Jacob's chest. He gently rubbed my back until I drifted off to sleep.

***oooOOOooo***

For most of the day I just stayed in bed. Jake must have told Ava what happened because I got crazy texes from Ava and Nicole. But I didn't feel like texing them back or calling them back right away. I was really tired. I had to actually put my phone on mute because every other minute I would hear a text come in. Jacob came in and checked on me. He gave me a protein shake when I told him that I didn't have an appetite. I took a few sips of that then fell back asleep for a few hours. I finally got out of the bed around 5:30 because I smelled food cooking. It was still raining hard. I went to the bathroom to pee and washed up with a wash cloth. Then I put on one of jakes T-shirts and my slippers and joined Jacob in the kitchen. He had a chicken in the oven baking and it smelled so good. I helped him chop some carrots to steam and checked on the rice that he was boiling. Jacob did a good job with keeping his spirits up through dinner… But I noticed his eye would flinch from time to time when he looked at me. I didn't take it personally like I wasn't attractive anymore. I just knew that he remembered how I got this way and it was hard for him to pretend that he wasn't pissed as all hell at my dad. After dinner, I rested in Jacob's arms as we watched TV on the sofa. I got around to calling Nicole and Ava on three way around 8 p.m. when Jacob went to clean up the kitchen. Nicole was shocked while Ava was mainly angry. She didn't know my Father… so she had nothing to compare his behavior to. I took a picture of my face with my digital camera and sent it to them from my laptop. They were both appalled. Nicole said a few choice curse words and I just smirked my lips as I listened to her vent. She had no clue that she was giving me a slight headache.

"Ok Nicole… I understand that you're pissed… but please. I don't really feel good."

"Oh… I'm sorry May."

"Well I'm sure your face will heal soon," Ava said. "You could probably cover it up with make-up until it fades away."

"I guess I'll try doing that."

"You may have to use that special foundation that people use to cover up discolorations. They have it at the beauty shop in Port Angeles. I'll pick you up some tomorrow… ok."

"Oh thanks… but I can get it."

"Well… I'm going to Port Angeles anyway Nessie."

"Oh… Well ok then. I'll just pay you back. Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome Sweetie."

"I'm so sorry that you're so stressed out May," Nicole said.

"Well… about that. Um… Jacob plans on taking me on a vacation sometime this week to get away from all of this stuff."

"Really? Oh that's a good idea… but what about school?" Nicole asked.

"Well I'm failing in two of my classes so far because I'm not able to concentrate… so… I don't know. But I know I need to get away from here before I stress myself out to the point of having a mental break down or a miscarriage."

"Oh we can't have that. Yes go away and relax," Ava said.

"Oh poor baby… I wish I was there to give you a hug," Nicole said.

"Thanks."

We talked for a few more minutes and I told them that I would talk to them later and give them some details of where I was going once I found out. I said bye and hung up the phone. I sighed and touched my stomach. I'm doing this for him... or her. I never realized how much crazy shit I've been through in the past month. Leah trying to attack me… Being carried off to the ER… My parents arguing with me… My dad not talking to me… Feeling responsible for my parent's possible divorce. And the icing on the cake... My father punching me in the face. _Shit. I need to get the fuck away… Like really. _

Jacob came out of the kitchen with a worried expression. He heard the entire conversation and sat down beside me and gave me a hug. He and I had a long talk and I agreed that it would be best if I just drop the classes and start up again later. It was a hard decision for me… But I knew that I was only going to have this semester and start my next one a few years after my baby was born. So knowing that made it a bit easier. I didn't want to feel like a failure… And I knew my dad would see that from his point of view… But I was doing this for my immediate family… And they are more important to me than anything. Jacob went in the bedroom and I stayed in the living room and called my mom. I told her that I was ok. I wasn't quite ready to tell her that I was pulling out of school temporarily. I didn't want my headache to come back if she disagreed with me. I know dad will probably not get any refund from the school since that phase is over. But I didn't want that fact to make me more worried. I'll pay him back somehow so he won't be able to hang that over my head. I said goodnight to my mother and walked into the bedroom. Jacob was watching some car show on Spike TV. I took my T-shirt and underwear off and climbed in the bed exhausted.

"Jake… My dad will probably be pissed that he wasted his money on me this semester."

"Don't worry about that Baby. I'll pay him back... Fuck it."

"Huh… You would pay him back?"

"Yeah… I don't want him having an excuse to hold over you."

"Oh… Well _thanks_… but you don't have to do that."

"But I will."

Jacob took the remote and turned the TV off. I snuggled in his arms and he kissed my forehead.

"I got some plane tickets for Tuesday for Hawaii," he said.

"Really... when?"

"When you were on the phone with your mother. Is that too soon?"

"Oh no… that's perfect."

"Great."

"You know Hawaii was the best choice. We get to see your family… Plus I don't even have a passport."

"Yeah… I can't wait for you to get to know Becca in person."

"She's really a sweet person. She emails me a lot."

"Yeah Becca is sweet. Hey… I was able to book a hotel room too. It's not as fancy as I would like it to be at such short notice… But we can change hotels once we get there."

"I'm sure the room is fine Jacob. I don't care what it looks like. As long as I'm with you… I'm fine."

Jacob smiled at me and brought me into his arms. He started kissing my neck traveling down my body. I arched my back when he licked my stomach. I softly moaned and panted as he kissed his way to my pussy. I ran my fingers through his silky hair as his hot tongue traced circles on my clit. Oh my God he felt so good. Jacob put his entire mouth on me and started eating me out. He made me come three times. By the third I begged him to stop… I couldn't take much more. He listened to me and kissed his way back up to my mouth. I was out of breath and couldn't really form complete words. "J… Jake… Why... Um… Oh God." Jacob softly kissed my mouth again.

"Did I do good?" he breathed.

"Oh God Jacob… Yes Baby... Ooh… Mmm."

"Mmm… Well close your eyes Sweetheart and go to sleep… ok."

"Ok," I muttered.

Jacob molded himself to my body and we both fell asleep listening to the soft rain hitting our bedroom window.

***oooOOOooo***

The next morning we got dressed early so that Jacob could take me to the school so I could speak with my admissions counselor. I put some of my make-up that I already had on my bruises… But it still looked like something was there. I planned to wear my sunglasses any way even though the sun wasn't out. I guess it just made me feel better? It was cloudy and reported to rain later on in the evening; _what else is new?_ Jacob parked near the office and he held my hand as we walked into the building. He waited in the waiting area when my name was called. I sat down in the chair in front of her desk. I was really nervous and just wanted to get this part over with.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked.

"Well… Um... Actually I was thinking about dropping my classes this semester and starting over later."

"Well I know you have a few bad grades… But that doesn't mean you should _drop_ them."

"Well I've been going through a lot of stuff and it's hard for me to focus," I said with my voice trembling.

"Oh… What's wrong?"

I tried my best to not break out and cry… I didn't want to embarrass myself. Lord me crying in my counselors office. Please don't cry Nessie. "I don't really wanna discuss that," I said with cry in my voice. Then I started sobbing… Oh great. She handed me a tissue from her desk and I took off my sunglasses absent mindedly and wiped my tears. I looked down at the tissue and it was covered with my make-up. I heard a gasp and looked up at her.

"Your face… Who did that to you? _Was it your husband_?"

"No… No Jacob didn't do this to me."

"Don't be afraid to tell me. You don't have to go through this alone."

"No… he _didn't_ do this."

I was thinking about lying saying that I walked into a door like you hear other women say when they get hit in the face… But that seemed too unrealistic. This door would have to be in the shape of a balled up fist.

"Well what happened?"

"Um… Um," I stuttered.

I didn't really want to tell her what happened. All I wanted to do was sign whatever I had to sign and get outta there.

"Look… My sister was abused by her husband and she didn't tell us till it was really bad. He wound up breaking her arm and causing her to have a miscarriage. I can get you help Renesmee."

"It wasn't my husband who did this to me Mrs. Foley," I said frustrated.

"Well who did?"

"My father," I mumbled.

"Oh my God!"

"Listen… I don't want to get into it in detail. But my husband and I agreed to take a long vacation to get away from all of this stress. I'm pregnant and I don't need this."

"You're pregnant... I didn't know that?"

"Yeah… Um… And well... When I eloped… It took a toll on my family. My dad stopped speaking to me. Well he's _pissed_ at me for marring Jacob actually."

"And he _hit_ you… My God did you press charges?"

"_Charges_… No. I can't do that. It was an accident. I mean… he didn't mean to hit me. Everything just happened so fast. He was trying to leave the house and I wanted to talk to him. My brother was trying to stop him from leaving… and when I went to hug him… Um."

I couldn't speak anymore. More tears weld up in my eyes and I started crying again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh Mrs. Black. It's ok… Everything will be ok." She got up from her chair and walked over to me and patted my back. "Its ok," she said again.

"I… I… Just want some time to spend with my husband. We're going to Hawaii to visit family… And I just need to… Um… I just need some space from my dad. The reason I was failing is because I couldn't concentrate with everything going on. I've been on a verge of a nervous breakdown for a while. Even before we got married my life was hectic. My husband's ex-girlfriend came to his house a few weeks ago and smashed his windows with a bat yelling that she hoped I had a miscarriage."

"Oh my Lord."

"Well she's in jail now. She tried to attack the cops that arrested her."

"I didn't know you were going through all of this Dear."

"Yeah… And the day we came back from our honeymoon, I wound up in the ER because I passed out at the airport when my family confronted us. So… Um… I really need to get away. Hell I wouldn't mind if we just moved really. But… I would miss my friends and family."

"Ooh wow… Well ok. Um… I'll give you the papers to sign to drop your classes. I am so sorry that you're going through all of this. You do plan to come back right?"

"Yeah… one day. I would like to stay with my baby for a few years. At least until he's in school. I may take some online classes in the meantime."

Mrs. Foley squeezed my hand than stood up and walked back over to her seat and started typing on her computer.

"Your grades in High school were excellent. I'm pretty sure you will do well when you come back. Also I can give you some information on good online schools. I want you to get your degree."

"Oh… I want my degree too Mrs. Foley."

I put my sunglasses back on. I don't think I was fooling anyone.

"My friend is going to pick up some better make-up for me today… So I don't have to walk around looking like a battered woman."

"Oh… Well I hope you heal soon… And not just your visual scars."

"Thanks… Me too. But I have the best husband in the world. He's gonna take care of me. He's the sweetest thing." I smiled. "He's as big as a bear but as sweet as a kitten. But don't tell him that I called him a kitten."

"Your secret is safe with me."

I pulled out my cell phone and showed her a picture of him. Jake was my wallpaper.

"Oh… He's so handsome."

"Thanks."

"Is he _Quileute_?"

"Yes."

"Wow… Your baby is going to be so beautiful."

"Thank you. I can't wait to hold our first child in my arms."

"You plan to have more?"

"Yes… about two or three."

"Wow… Well the best of luck to you."

"Thanks. Hey if you need an oil change or any work to your car. I probably can get him to do it for you for free or a big discount. He owns a body shop in Forks."

"Oh wow thanks."

I went in my purse and pulled out one of his cards and wrote my name and cell phone number on the back of it and handed it to her. "Thanks Renesmee."

I smiled at her. I was feeling so much better about my situation. I guess I really needed that cry.

Mrs. Foley later handed me my papers and showed me where I had to sign. I made a sigh of relief when I was done. She got up and hugged me and I told her thanks for everything. I put the pamphlets she gave me about online school in my purse and she opened the door for me. Jacob was sitting patiently texting on his phone. He looked up and saw me and smiled. "He is a kitten," she whispered in my ear. I chuckled as I watched Jacob stand up.

"Wow… I can see where you got the bear part," she said a little louder.

"Yeah… he is kinda tall."

Jacob walked over to me and gave me a hug and said Hi to Mrs. Foley at the same time.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I want you to meet Mrs. Foley."

"Hello," he said shaking her hand.

"Jacob… right?"

"Yeah… I _hope_ so."

We all started laughing.

"Well take care of her. She really speaks fondly of you," she said.

"Oh she does… does she?" he said smiling.

"Yes… and congratulations on the wedding and the baby."

"Oh thanks," he said.

"You take care… ok," she said to me holding my face.

"Sure… I'll be fine. I have him."

"Yeah… She's stuck with me forever," Jake said.

"The best sentence in life."

"Keep in touch... ok," she said.

"Sure… and thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," she said then went back into her office.

I sighed.

"So how did it go… did you drop your classes?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Baby. You will be in school again."

"Yeah… Mrs. Foley also gave me some brochures for online classes. Maybe I can start them soon and get some credits under my belt."

"That's a good way of thinking. By the time you're in labor… you'll have some credits. See it's not that bad. This is for the best ya know."

"I know."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too Jake."

"Well… let's go shopping to get you some more bathing suits."

"Oh… Well I have _two_."

"We'll probably be on the beach every day… You need more than two Honey. Plus I need to get more swim shorts."

"Oh… ok."

"Hey you'll probably be as tanned as _me_ by the time we get back."

"You may be right about that," I said smiling.

Jacob put his arm next to mine and looked at our complexions. "Nah," we both said at the same time then started laughing.


	36. Chapter 36

I was almost asleep. Jacob had made love to me and made me feel so amazing. He told me that when we get to Hawaii he was gonna make love to me on the beach under the moon light. I can't wait to go to Hawaii. Only one more day and I'm outta here. I've never been anywhere tropical before and I can't wait to smell the fresh air and put a flower in my hair. Oh and the pineapples must taste like 10 X's better there. I gently kissed Jacob's chest and sighed. I wish I could fast forward to the first night in Hawaii. I'm not looking forward to the long plane rides. We have to catch two planes just to get there. I hate how it makes my ears feel. But we have to fly there to get there… So it's a small price to pay to have two weeks of bliss. I so wanna get as far away from here as possible. I have makeup to cover my scars… but that's not enough. _I need distance._

I was about to get into a good dream of Jacob and I playing in the warm waters of Hawaii when I heard a loud knocking at the door. It made me jump. Who in the world would be at the door at this time in the night? Jake woke up and the banging started again.

"_What the fuck_?" Jacob said half sleep.

"Check your phone… Has someone been trying to call you?"

Jake looked at his cell phone.

"No... Who the fuck is at the door at this time of night?" he mumbled.

Then I heard my father's voice. He was yelling Jacob's name and his speech was slurred.

"Oh no," I gasped.

"Fuck… Your _dad?_"

"Jake don't."

He went to go sit up and slid out of the bed and put some boxers on.

"No… Just leave him. Maybe he'll go away."

"I'm just going to ask him to go home. How in the world can we sleep with him banging on the door like that?"

I had a bad feeling in my gut and didn't want Jacob to leave the bedroom.

"No Jake… Please don't."

"Don't worry Honey. I'll be back. In the worst case I'll just call the cops on him if he doesn't leave. Just stay here Honey… ok."

Jake huffed as he left the bedroom. I picked up my pillow and hugged it nervously. My dad started drinking again? Man he must be taking this hard. My mom kicked him out the house. She wasn't playing at all. Now dad's staying with one of his divorced friends who drinks a lot too. My dad hasn't been drunk in years… Not that I know of anyway. I really hope he just goes home. I don't feel like this tonight.

I heard Jacob unlock the locks on the door and my father started rambling something inaudible from where I was. God I wish he would just go home. But if he's drunk we need to call him a cab. I slid out of the bed and slipped on a night gown and my slippers to go in the living room. I reached out for the door knob of the bedroom door and heard a loud bang… a gun shot. I gasped. I ran out into the living room and my heart sank when I saw Jacob lying on the floor with a pool of blood growing under him. I froze and looked up at the door. My father had a smug look on his face and slurred something then walked away. I looked back at the floor and flew to Jacob's side. "Jacob!" I yelled frantically. My hands were trembling over his stomach. I was scared to touch him… I had no clue of what I was supposed to do. I heard my father's car speed off and I started to quickly lose my breath. My dad just shot my husband. Jake spoke my name with blood gurgling from his mouth. His eyes still shut.

"Ness… I love you," he groaned.

"My God Jacob!"

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. His eyes were half open now. "I… I… love you."

"Oh my God!" I cried. "I love you too… Please don't die."

Jacob squeezed his eyes really tight and groaned.

"Jake… What do I do?" I yelled. I was totally gone and couldn't think clearly. I wish that I watched more action movies than romantic ones… I may have known what to do.

"Honey… get something to put pressure on the wound and call 911."

"Ok," I chocked out.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few dish towels and grabbed the phone. I had to think and not let my paranoid state take over and cause him to die. I rushed back to him and called 911 then pressed the towels hard on his stomach. He groaned in pain and I flinched. I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

The operator answered the phone and I told her what happened and tried my best to calmly give our address. I had the sense enough to also give them my father's license plate. The operator told me to keep pressure on his wound and don't try to move him. I put the phone on speaker and placed it on the floor. I leaned over Jacob keeping my hand on his wound and using the other to support me while I kissed his forehead.

"You're gonna be ok Jake. Just hang in there… Someone's coming."

"Ness… you need to listen to me," he said in a low whisper.

"Yes?"

"He may come back… You have to protect yourself. There's a gun in the…"

His eyes closed and he stopped speaking.

"No… Jake!... Jake!"

He opened his eyes again.

"Please… don't leave me Jacob. I swear I would die!"

"No Baby… You have… You have to take care of our baby. If I don't make it… promise me that you'll be strong." More blood trickled from his lips.

"You are gonna make it!" I yelled.

"Please Ness… go get my gun." His breathing started to sound labored. "It's in the bedroom in my night stand."

"I'm not leaving you."

I looked down at his wound and all of the towels were soaked in blood. He was bleeding so much... It was everywhere. "You're gonna be ok Jake… Just hang in there ok. I need you. Please don't die. I love you Jacob," I cried.

He closed his eyes again and I started screaming. "Jake… Jake… Oh God Baby." I started sobbing over his body. This is not happening. Why would God do this to me?

"They're only seconds away Mam… Is he still conscious?"

"No," I cried.

"Keep direct pressure on the wound."

"Ok."

I leaned closer to Jacob's ear and whispered his name. I was praying that he would hear me. I heard him groan. He opened his eyes and gently smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful. I'm so glad… that I got the chance to have true love in my life."

"Stop talking like that Jake. You're gonna be ok. You can't die on me Baby. I would kick your ass if you even tried. So stop talking like that."

He chuckled weakly. I kept the pressure on his wound even though I wanted to touch his face. "I guess I should have listened to you huh?" I leaned in and kissed his mouth. His salty blood saturated my lips. I gave him soft kisses over and over as my lips trembled.

"I love you… I love you," I breathed.

"I love you to Ness," he said in my mouth.

"I will be yours forever… No other man will ever have me."

Jake started to shiver. I looked at the sofa at the Indian blanket on the arm and sat up to go get it. That's when I heard the ambulance coming and looked at the open door. "They're here Jake," I said relieved. His eyes were closed and I couldn't see his chest move. "_Jake?_" I started screaming and shaking my head no. The sirens soon drowned out my cry and I heard the breaks screech to a halt.

The EMT's rushed in the door and checked his vitals. The sirens started to fade out and my vision was slowly turning all white. Another EMT grabbed my shoulder

"Miss… are you hurt too? Are you bleeding?" I couldn't say anything. I held it together this long… Now it was time to crumble into a hole. "Miss are you hurt?" I slowly shook my head no. But I was hurt in the most absolute way. My own flesh and blood father shot my husband. He might as well should have shot me too… if he despised my happiness that much. My father must hate me… But that's fine because I hate him too.

The next thing I knew I was being lead out of the house into the ambulance. I felt numb and didn't even feel their hands on me as they helped me into the vehicle. I tried not to look at Jacob as they worked on him trying to pack his wound. I wanted to imagine that all of this wasn't real. But I knew it was so I just closed my eyes and prayed the entire way to the hospital.

When we arrived they quickly took him to the ER to operate on him. My legs felt so weak I wanted to just fall on the floor. A nurse noticed me and helped me sit down. She asked me a few questions about Jacob. I didn't have his insurance information or anything. A cop quickly rushed to me and asked me what happened. I told him that my father shot Jacob and gave him his address and license plate. Oh my God… I have to tell mom. What if he goes back home and tries to hurt her. "I need a phone," I said urgently. The cop handed me his cell phone. My mother answered on the first ring. She sounded half sleep.

"Hello?"

"Mom… Please don't say my name. Is dad there?"

"_No_… He doesn't live here anymore. What's wrong?"

"Dad… He shot Jacob. I'm at Forks Community now."

"Wha… What did you just say?"

"Dad shot Jacob. I don't know if he's gonna die or not mom?" I cried.

"Oh My God!" she gasped as she caught on to what I was saying.

"I need you mom."

"Ok… Ok… I'll be right there Honey."

"Mom… Call Nicole. I can't even remember her number right now."

"Oh… Ok."

"Tell her to tell his father."

"Ok... Ok."

My mother hung up the phone and I shut my eyes really tight. My head was killing me. This was the worst migraine I had in my entire life.

"Mam… I know you may feel out of it… But I need a little more information. What's your husband's name?"

"_Jacob."_

He looked at me apologetically like he didn't want to remind me that he needed his full name.

"Jacob Black."

"_Oh_… By any chance is his father named… Billy?"

"Yeah."

"And he owns Black's Auto Repair in Forks?"

"Um hum."

"_Fuck."_

"You know him?"

"Ye… Yeah."

I started crying again.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Your name is Nessie right?"

"Um hum," I muttered.

"Oh my God," the cops said running his fingers through his hair.

The nurse touched my shoulder with a kind look.

"Honey, come with me so I can give you something to wear and clean you up."

"Huh?" I asked baffled.

I looked down and finally noticed that I was covered in blood... Jacob's blood. I started screaming as if it just hit me that Jacob was shot. "Miss please… try to calm down," the nurse pleaded. I wanted to gorge her eyes out. How in the world could she even ask me that? How would she feel if she was about to lose her life… The man she loved most in this world. "Mam… please calm down," she asked again. I felt weak and dizzy and started sobbing in my hands. "Come with me Dear… I can give you some scrubs to put on." Someone handed her something folded and she led me to the bathroom. My arms felt like dead weight as she helped me take off my bloody night gown. She helped me get in the scrubs and wiped off the blood from my lips with a wet paper towel. I washed his dried blood off my hands. I started crying more as I watched the water turn red and swirl down the drain. I wanted to follow it and be in complete darkness.

The nurse asked was anyone coming to the hospital and I told her that my mother was coming and probably some of my friends. I really can't even anticipate the hurt look in Billy's eyes when he finally arrives… I think it may just kill me. She gave me some hospital botties to put on my feet and helped me back in the waiting room. I took a seat and stared at the patterns in the floor. There was a lot of commotion going on in the ER… But I blocked mostly everything out. Kids were crying... Someone broke their arm… There was a drunk person that security kept on trying to kick out. And here I sat… Dressed in scrubs looking like I worked here and just had a mental breakdown. I got up and started walking around… Pacing back and forth. But nothing really helped. I wanted my mom and Matt to get here and be safe away from my dad. My dad deserves to rot in hell for this. I hope the cops find him. I would feel a little bit better if he was caught. But I wanna focus all of my prayers on Jacob. He means everything to me. Oh my God… Jacob could _die_. I hate my father for this. I don't care if he was drunk or not… I want him to pay for destroying my life… For hurting Jacob. I don't think I would be sane if he died. Hell I don't think my heart could even take that news. I would probably drop dead from a heart attack on the spot. If I wasn't pregnant… I wouldn't mind dying if he died. But I guess I will have to be strong for the baby's sake. He did ask me to be strong if he died. So hopefully I'm able to do that. Yes… I have to be strong for Little Jake or Sarah.

My little pep talk didn't help and I started screaming at the top of my lungs as I pictured Jacob making the monitor going flat line. My mother and Matt came in the sliding doors and rushed over to me.

"Renesmee," my mother gasped.

"He's gonna die!" I cried. "Daddy shot him."

"He's gonna be ok Baby."

"Stop lying to me mom. I'm a fucking grown up. My dad shot him in the stomach and he's been bleeding too long."

"Oh my God," Matt groaned.

Nicole and Embry came in the doors a few seconds after my mom. Nicole rushed to me and hugged me.

"This is my fault," I cried.

"No it's not May."

If something happened to Jake… his family will probable blame _me_… since it was my crazy father that did this. Since falling in love with me lead him to this bloody path. I looked up at Embry and he was crying and it looked like his legs gave in and he plopped down on the chair. I was wondering if someone told Billy and his family?

"I… I didn't call Billy… I can't remember his number," I cried.

"I… I told him," Embry said quietly in the corner. His voice was so low it was hard to hear him.

Oh God… Billy… and his sisters. They will be so devastated if Jake died. I started to hyperventilate and my mom tried her best to calm me down. I knew my mother was right but I couldn't calm down even if I tried... It was pointless. I felt myself slipping away as if I was going to disappear. Nicole and my mom both had their hands on me trying to sooth me… which was a futile act. The only thing that would make me feel better is if Jake was ok and not fighting for his life a few feet away. My stomach started to feel weird then I felt a slight cramp. My hands quickly went to my baby. "What is it?" Mom asked frantically. The pain hit me again… Only this time it was stronger and made me bend over from the wave of pain.

"Someone help us!" my Mom yelled. "My daughter may be having a miscarriage!"

"No," I breathed as I felt my panties dampen. "I'm bleeding," I cried.

"Oh my God," Nicole gasped.

"Nessie!" Matt called out.

"Jacob," I cried.

The pain in my stomach was spreading and getting sharper. I started to scream and fell to my knees with my mom and Nicole at my side.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed. Jake shifted his weight but was still asleep. Oh my God… I was dreaming. Jake's not shot. Oh God thank you. My stomach still felt weird though. Then it started hurting more just like in my dream. I quickly placed my hand on my stomach and groaned. Oh no… this is not happening!

"Jake," I cried out.

"What is it Honey?"

He looked at me puzzled then his eyes quickly traveled to my hands. His mouth opened in shock. I felt the wetness in between by legs and started to cry more. I was bleeding. No… I'm losing our baby. Please God don't do this to me.

"Are you in pain?" he asked frantically.

"I'm bleeding… _Jake_."

"Oh God."

Jacob quickly leaped over me and lifted me out of the bed. I held on to him around his neck. I felt so dizzy… I didn't want this to happen. What if my dream stressed me out to the point of this? I feel like I wanna die… I can't lose my baby.

"No… No… No," I muttered.

"Ness… Baby wake up… you're talking in your sleep again."

I opened my eyes and I was disoriented. Was that just real? I can't stand not knowing… I woke up before thinking I was awake.

"Oh God... am I awake?"

"Baby?"

I started to cry.

"Am I bleeding?" I asked frantically. I pulled the covers away from me to look.

"Baby… _Bleeding_?"

I sighed when I didn't see any blood.

"You had another nightmare?"

"God Jake… Please tell me that I'm not dreaming! I woke up in my dream too and thought that I was really awake. But I wasn't and it felt so real. I started cramping and bleeding and you picked me up. That's when I woke it. I'm awake right?" I asked desperately.

"Yes Baby... You're not dreaming anymore," he said with his voice trembling.

"Oh my God… this is driving me crazy."

"Calm down Baby… You're ok. You need to relax Honey. Breathe ok."

I started sobbing into Jacob's chest while he rubbed my back.

"My God Ness… you dreamed that you were having a miscarriage?"

"Yes," I cried. "I also dreamed that my dad shot you and you were the hospital fighting for your life."

"My God Baby."

"Jake… please don't ever leave me. I don't think I could survive that."

"Oh Honey… You gotta stop having these bad dreams."

"I don't wanna have 'em."

"I know… Maybe things will be better when we get away for a while?"

"I hope so."

"I love you so much Ness."

"I love you too."

"I know you do… That's why you're my wife." Jacob kissed my forehead then kissed my lips. "Your dreams… are getting worst."

"Jake it was the worst dream ever. I was losing my family."

"Well I'm ok… and the baby's ok. Relax Honey."

"I'll try," I said with my voice trembling.

Jake squeezed me closer to him and started rubbing my back. I didn't want to go back to sleep because I was afraid that I would have another nightmare. It was 4:20 a.m. in the morning and I was ok with staying up. "You know my biggest fear is losing you too Ness," Jake said softly. It was so low I didn't know if it was meant for me to hear. I kissed his chest and laid my head back down on him.

"Jake… my dad use to drink a lot when he was stressed out a few years ago. He stopped drinking. But… But I don't know if he will start since mom kicked him out of the house. In my dream he came here drunk late at night and you went to the door. That's when… That's when..."

"Baby… don't think of that… ok. It was a stupid dream."

"_But it felt so real."_

"This is real," Jake said as he took my hand. "I'm ok Ness. Please… Please stop stressing yourself out even more." He placed my hand on his chest. "This is real… My heart cherishes each beat because it means I'm here to be your husband and take care of you."

I sniffled and he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Hey I was gonna give you this when we got to Hawaii… but I'll give it to you now. I don't know… but it might make you feel better?"

"Humm?"

Jake went into the night stand on his side of the bed and pulled a flat square box out. It was too big to be jewelry… I think. Plus he knows I'm not in the jewelry that much. He handed me the box and I sat up a little and opened it. It was a beautiful picture frame with 'part two' engraved at the bottom with his handwritten vows in it.

"Awww," I gushed.

"I thought you might like it? I told you the first poem was part one and that I wasn't finished. It's not a poem… but it's..."

"It's perfect Jake… I love it so much," I cried.

I was so sick of crying tonight… But at lease these were happy tears. I ran my fingers across the glass. "I love it. Yes it makes me feel better… So much better. Thank you." Jake softly smiled at me. His smile warmed my heart and I was so thankful that he was mine… and ok. I placed the picture frame gently on the night stand beside me and crawled on top of him and he lovingly held me in his strong arms. I eagerly kissed him pressing my lips hard on his. Hid dick hardened instantly and he bucked his hips upwards into my body letting his dick slide across my lips. Jake moaned in my mouth while he kissed me. I returned the verbal sound of pleasure as his dick slid across lips again making me want him inside me desperately. My Jake was ok and I couldn't be happier. My heart thought I lost him minutes ago… and now he's in my arms. What a cruel trick my mind has done to me. I wanted him to grip me even tighter. I needed to feel the presence of him. My mouth hungrily tugged at his as goose bumps flashed all over my skin. Jacob gripped my ass and spread my cheeks apart. "Jake," I breathed. I grinded my pussy on his hard abs making my clit throb from the seductive friction. Jacob moved his head closer to my entrance and thrust deep inside me. I screamed out loud as he started pounding away.

"Oh God," I moaned.

"Oh Ness… Ahh."

"Yes… More. I need to feel more. Squeeze me tighter," I begged.

I wanted to know that this was real. In a sense I was saying _pinch me._

"Trust me… you're awake Baby," he groaned as he started fucking me at an angle.

I screamed louder as I felt my orgasm getting ready to shake me violently. Jacob squeezed my ass tighter and moved my hips even faster on him making me come instantly. "Ahhh!" I yelled. He didn't slow down and continued to fuck me.

"I fucking love you," he groaned in my ear.

"Oh Jake," I panted. "I love you… I love you."

"Oh God," he moaned.

Within a few minutes I was on my third orgasm and he released himself deep inside me. I felt so elated as I tried to catch my breath. Jacob moved his hands up and down my back. It was making me so sleepy… but I was leery to go back to sleep. Hopefully I can manage to get through the night without having any more nightmares. But I was so drained and knew I couldn't stay conscious much longer. I wanted the memory of my dream to fade away and only leave me with the reality of now. I was in my husband's arms… He was ok… And my baby was slowly growing inside me. As I said before… my immediate family is in this bed. And I love my little family more than anything in the world.

"I love you Honey," Jake whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

"Don't be afraid to go back to sleep… You need your rest. Just know that I'm not letting you go… So are you comfortable? Because you're staying locked in my arms tonight."

"Yes… I'm comfortable."

"Good… Now go to sleep Love. We will be watching a Hawaiian sunset before you know it. "

I smiled at the thought of us leaving in a day and inhaled letting Jake's memorizing scent comfort me. I knew I couldn't control my dreams… But the soft vibration of his heart pumping against my tear stained cheek would help me know that he's ok.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was shorter than most. I hope you enjoyed it. I originally thought of Edward shooting Jake for real (with him surviving)...and Nessie really having a miscarriage. After I typed everything out... I had a WTF moment. Then deleted the scene. Then deleted my deleted file because I could never do that to Jake and Nessie. Then I realized days later that I could make it a dream and tried to re-type it. It's not exactly the same... but I had a tear in my eye when I wrote it. (I really wish I didn't delete the original scene) and if the scene played out... when Jacob awoke from his operation.. Nessie was at his side. She was so happy to see him awake. She didn't tell him that she had a miscarriage because she didn't want to hurt him so soon. Nessie still had the hospital bracelet on and he noticed it and asked her why she had it on. She broke down and cried and Jake caught on that she lost the baby. She started crying saying that she was sorry and started blaming herself for everything. Nessie even said that Jacob should marry someone else because she can't have kids.. while she was crying hysterically. Jacob comforted her and told her that it was ok and that they would try to have another baby again... or even adopt if it came to that. **

**It was a tear jerker scene... but it's deleted. And I usually don't totally delete my cut scenes. I keep em all in a folder to maybe use later or for another story. But I was so mad that I wrote it...lol. I deleted everything. (I'll save the heart break for other characters and leave our precious Jake and Nessie alone)**

**This was an odd chapter for me to write... so please let me know what you think. I really appreciate your feedback. And for all you ghost readers who never leave a review... I will also get giddy if you just left a :)**

**For those who follow just my current stories and not the Author Alerts... I posted a new one shot called Gravity. It's about Jake as a werewolf telling his pregnant human girlfriend Nessie that he's not all human. It's sweet, intense, and sexy at the same time. I would be honored if you checked it out or just bookmarked it for later;)**

**Of course I'm biased about it...lol. But I would LOVE if all of you guys also read it.**

**Have a great week ladies:)**

**Lisa**


	37. Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Hopefully all of you by now have read the back story of Tempted Fate in Jake's POV called 'One Crazy Night.' It's a One Shot of the crap that Jake went through with Leah. It's only 4 chapters. It ends on the day that Jake fell in love and slept with Nessie. So that scene will eventually be in his POV. (yeeeah…lol)**

**Jake's story really gives insight to the hell that he went through with Leah… and how much he has grown since then. (and it even made **_**me**_** appreciate his relationship with Nessie more) And before anyone ask… no I will not be doing the entire story in his POV like I did for my New Horizon stories. (That takes too long… lol) Plus I'm working on personal stories that I will try to get published one day… or at least have for my own enjoyment. (and yours... because if it's copyrighted I could just post it on a web site)**

**Re: people who don't have accounts:**

** lovelove bear**

**Thanks:) There WILL be a sequel. It will go back and forth between Jake and Nessie's POV (not repeating the same thing) I've already started working on a few scenes… and it's **_**killing me**_** that I can't fast forward to it… lol.**

** Lissy**

**Everything is fine and I will post as soon as I can. Thanks for the Love:)**

** Akintobi**

**No… Jake is not going to get his hair cut. Sorry. But he's sexy as hell with his long hair too. (You should see what he looks like in my head…lol. He's even hotter than Taylor because he's tall and has that "grown man" look going on… lol. Taylor is adorable (Thank God he's legal now) and fine as hell…. But he still looks like a boy.) Jake in this story is 25… and looks like a Native American. Taylor is just **_**tan**_**… lol. (and just an FYI for those who read that he has Native heritage… in older interviews when he was asked about his tan completion… he just said that it's because his mother is French... another he said because he was just in the sun a lot due to sports. After Twilight… his family all of a sudden found out about their native heritage. (Maybe that was just a publicity stunt… maybe not) I've know that my great grandmother was Cherokee all of my life. But he's the most sexiest 19 yr old I've ever saw… no matter what mix he has going on there… lol. (Man I wish I was 10 years younger… *sigh*)**

** MJ**

**Thanks for the big complement. I will email you soon (I'm loopy on migraine meds now… lol) **

** whatsupseattle**

**Hopefully Nessie's parents will get back together. **

** Deb**

**Yeah… the "one time have sex and get married" it's a bit old world… but it's like he "imprinted" on her… lol.**

**I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story when you could have skipped over it and had it lost in the thousands of stories on here. It means so much to me that you actually enjoy it (for those that do…lol. I can't speak for everyone) And it seriously makes my day when I get a reply email on my phone when I'm at work… even if it's a smile. **

**For those who don't know… I have another One Shot about Jake/Nessie called "Gravity." It's about Jake as a werewolf/shape shifter telling his human pregnant girlfriend Nessie about his big secret and how she reacts. I also plan to do a prequel to it and make it a full story one day when I find the time. Please book mark it or check it out when you have the time. I may be a little biased because I wrote it… lol. But it's hot and sweet at the same time. Please review if you do read it one day.**

**I love all of you guys! **

**I'll post soon. **

**Lisa (aka Lyrics2soul) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note:**

**Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's not all smiles and moans though. Nessie has a lot more healing to do than just her face. **

After I did my make-up to cover up my bruises, we took a long drive to Shoreline Washington to get to the Hummer dealership. I was so excited to get a new car… but I was asleep most of the way there. Jacob played my acoustic mix of John Mayer… and that helped me stay asleep. "Honey…We're here," he said softly in my ear making me peep through my eye lids. He smiled and I smiled back at him. He reached out to me and pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"If you find something you like... I can have someone pick it up and have it home by the time we get back from Hawaii."

"Ok."

Man I can't wait to go to Hawaii. I may wanna stay there longer than two weeks. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind an extra week here and there. I mean he can spend more time with his sister too.

Jacob helped me out of his truck and walked me into the dealership. The sales man seemed really nice and remembered Jake well from when he bought his truck. He told him that he wanted to buy his wife a Hummer and his eyes lit up. Jake asked him to show us the Alpha H3. I looked at him wondering what was the difference.

"The Alpha has more horse power… 300. And it has a V8 engine," he said proudly as if he worked here.

"Oh… Alpha huh?"

He grinned and gave me a sexual look that had my panties soaked within seconds.

When they showed me the truck it still looked a little big to me… but when I got inside it on the driver's side… I fell in love. It also had the new car smell. I was a little nervous about taking it for a test drive. I guess it showed on my face.

"What you don't want to take it for a drive?" the sales man asked.

"I do… Just a bit nervous."

"Have you driven a SUV before?" he asked.

"Well… I drove my uncle's Dodge Ram a few times before."

"Well, if you can drive _that_… you definitely can drive this."

"But it was only a few times."

Jake calmed my nerves some and we took it out for a short drive. It didn't feel as high up as Uncle Emmett's truck. That was a plus. I really liked the way it handled. I can't wait to take it out on rugged terrain and see what it can really do. After I test drove _Sexy Mama_… that's what I'm gonna call mine. I had to pick out a color. Jacob wanted me to have all the extras like the navigation system and rear view camera. He told me that if they don't have a color that I'm in love with he could always get it painted later. I kept that idea in mind. A dark purple Hummer... That would just be too sexy.

I picked out everything I wanted and Jacob and the dealer discussed business. I looked around the show room at the other trucks. I took a few pictures with my cell phone and a picture of a dark blue H3. I picked that color. I can live with dark blue because I guess it's close to purple? Jacob shook his hand when they were done and we got back into his Hummer and started to drive back to La Push.

"Thank you so much Jake… I love it."

"Oh… You're welcome Ness. You know I'll do anything for you."

I smiled and he leaned over to kiss me.

"Are you hungry Baby?" he asked.

"Um… A little."

"You wanna stop somewhere to eat? How do you feel? Do you feel nauseous?"

"No… I just feel pregnant; the same icky feeling. But I don't feel like I have to throw up."

"We can eat lunch somewhere."

"That sounds nice."

Jake went on his navigation system to find the nearest restaurant to us. Leena's Café came up. I called the number on my cell phone and asked about their lunch specials. The list made my mouth water. I told them that we would be there in a few minutes. After a while we pulled up in the parking lot. My stomach growled but I don't think that Jacob heard. It was a nice dinner. It smelled so good when we went inside. The waitress sat us down. She was really friendly… but I think some of that bubbliness was for Jake. Jake softly chucked when she walked away. I wasn't even looking at my menu. I was watching how many times she kept on looking back at us… I mean him.

"Baby… Pick something out to eat and stop worrying about women who can't have me." I looked back at him and exhaled. "Really Baby... who cares if someone flirts with me? I'm not gonna flirt back. Man… Those hormones are making you turn into a tiger woman. Put your claws up," he teased.

I giggled then made a small growl.

"I'm sorry. It just pisses me off when women openly flirt with someone who they know is _not single_. I mean we're both wearing frickin' wedding rings."

"Well… Some women don't care."

"Yeah… I'm starting to see that."

I reached out and gently grabbed his left hand. I wanted to see my name again.

"Can I see?" I asked softly.

"Sure."

Jake twisted off the wedding ring and I caressed his finger.

"I'm branded with your name."

"Yes… You're mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Love."

I smiled.

"Well one day… I wanna get your name tattooed on me. I don't know when so don't get too happy. I know it's gonna hurt like crazy."

"Really… My name?"

"Yeah... Right above my…"

I licked my lips and he smiled knowing what I was about to say. I mouthed it anyway and it looked like he wanted to fuck me on the table. "Calm down Big Boy… We'll be home soon," I said in a sexy voice… which didn't make it better for him because his nostrils flared. "Man you better be glad that you can't keep quiet... Or I would be dragging you to a bathroom somewhere so I can shove my dick in your pussy." I felt my skin heat up instantly and softly smiled.

"God… Why did you just give me a visual? Now I have to wait until we go home to molest you."

"Woman… You don't have to wait until we go home to have your way with me. You should know that by now."

"I know… What was I thinking?"

I was about to say something perverted and the waitress walked up to the table.

"Hi my name is Amber. I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok… What would you like to have?"

I wanted a bacon cheeseburger. But I'm supposed to be cutting out on salt. So I ordered what seemed good.

"Um… I'll have the manicotti."

"Do you want soup or salad with that?"

"I'll have the salad."

"Anything to drink?"

"No thanks... I'll just drink water."

They didn't have many selections other than soda and tea. And I usually have to put so many sugar packets in the tea to make it taste good. I don't want Jake flipping out about the amount of sugar. I don't feel like hearing any lectures today.

"And you sir?" she asked smiling more animated than she smiled at me. I wanted to extend my leg out from under the table and kick her. But that wouldn't have been that mature.

"I'll have the California burger and a Coke."

"Ok… Everything will be ready for you shortly.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

The waitress kept smiling as she walked away. I know that I have nothing to worry about but I felt very territorial. Like I wanted to yell out _he's mine bitch_. I wonder if that's my hormones or just normal reactions?

I was so hungry but I had to pace myself when the food came. Trust me… If I was alone I would have stuffed the food in my mouth as if I haven't eaten in days. After we ate, Jake paid for the meal and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck a few times as we passed the waitress that couldn't keep her frickin' eyes off my husband. I hope she enjoyed watching his lips dance on _my_ skin. We pulled off and drove for a while. Jake found a secluded spot to park his Hummer and turned off the engine. "I can't wait until we get home to have you. I need to have you now Baby," he said in a husky voice making my panties drown in my juices. I bit my bottom lip as I gazed at him. God I wanted him so bad. I quickly maneuvered my body to the back seat and Jacob followed. It looked like he struggled a bit to get his tall ass through the seats… but he managed. I knelled on the floor while he unzipped his pants and took out his huge dick. "Mmm," I moaned as I looked at it growing right in front of me.

"Thanks again for the car Jake."

"You're welcome Baby… But don't disrespect the Hummer calling it a car Honey."

"Ok… Sorry," I giggled. "But you know I picked leather seats so you can come all over me inside it."

"Ooh… _That's_ why you wanted leather seats. I thought you just wanted heated seats," he said playfully.

I put his dick inside my mouth and he gasped.

"I can't wait 'til we make love in Sexy Mama."

"That's what you're gonna name it?"

"Yes."

I licked at his head and he sucked in a breath of air. Then he slid his fingers through my hair and forced me to go down on him. I had no problem with him grabbing me... it turned me on. I wanted to suck the shit out of his dick and make him moan like crazy. The windows were getting steamy and his moans were making me so wet. I wanted him inside me but I also wanted to please him this way as long as I could. Jake had a towel in the back seat. I guess he's more prepared for our spontaneous sexcapades while traveling now. I don't mind sucking his dick until he comes. Just when I was dead set on making him come this way he tugged on my hair for me to get up. "I want you now Baby," he breathed. I climbed on top of his lap and he crushed his lips to mine. I moaned in his mouth as his fingers found their way inside me. "Shit Baby… You're so fucking wet," he groaned. He started running his large hands up and down my back and it felt so good. I gently tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth. I tried to position myself over his dick so that I could slide down on him. "No… Turn around," he mumbled against the nape of my neck. Jake helped me with his strong arms to turn my body around. His hands firmly gripped my breast as he shoved his hard dick inside me. "Ahhh!" I moaned out loud. It felt so fucking good. "Oooh… Jake," I moaned. He started thrusting upwards fucking me hard and fast. I screamed out loud not holding back at all. Jacob took one hand and squeezed my nipple hard while the other started slapping my clit over and over. Within seconds I came. He never slapped my pussy before. It was a new sensation… But obviously I liked it since it made me come. I had no more energy but Jake was still charged like a new battery. He quickly moved me off of him and laid me down on my back. The cold leather seats felt good against my flushed skin. But I felt light headed from the quick movement. I gripped to his hair to ground me and he moaned. Jake gazed down on me with his eyes traveling from my face to my heaving breast. He licked his lips and pulled my hips up to his and started fucking me again.

We were having sex in the car for longer than I thought; about an hour. I was so weak by the time he came in me for the third time. The smell of our sex was overpowering and he had to open the windows to air out the truck. My thighs were so slimy it wasn't even funny. It was a good thing that we were going straight home. Jake gave me a towel to sit on and closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep on the ride back to La Push. There was no way in hell that I could keep my eyes open because I was so tired. When we got home, I took a long nap after we showered. Then later got up to finish packing my things.

The next morning Embry and Nicole drove us to the airport. We made sure that we got their extra early just in case it was crazy. We got out of Embry's truck and he and Jake took the bags out of the back. It was a cloudy day but I knew it would be sunny when we arrived in Hawaii. I swear this is going to be the longest plane ride ever.

"I love you May," Nicole said.

"Oh… I love you too Nicky." She frowned and tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh Nicole… it's not like I'm _leaving_. I'm just going on a vacation… A well needed one."

"I know."

"And we can talk and text each other every day."

"I know… You just won't be here."

"We have web cams ya know."

"Well, all I know is that you better bring your ass back," Embry said. "This baby has to be born in La Push."

Jake chuckled. "We'll be back before the baby's born Em. We're just gonna stay a few weeks… Maybe a month or so if she really likes it." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Ya know my sis really wants to keep us hostage once we get there."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah… She told me that after our two week stay at the hotel that we can stay as long as we want in their pool house."

"Wow… Really?"

"Yeah… You've seen the pictures. Their house is really beautiful."

"Hmm," I mused thinking of the possibility of staying longer. But I guess I would have to see a Hawaiian doctor if we stayed longer?

"You have to come back," Nicole said. "I have to throw the baby shower."

"Oh we're not gonna stay _that long_," I said.

"Well… Really stay as long as you need to. I know Hawaii must be beautiful," she said.

"Em… make sure you take care of Nessie's Hummer after you pick it up. I don't want it trashed by the time we get back."

"Oh sure… I'll just pick it up and keep it in my garage Jake." Embry looked at me. "I won't hurt your precious little Hummer Nessie… I promise."

"OK… I'm putting Sexy Mama in your hands."

"I'll take care of her… Don't worry."

"Well thanks."

Jake gave Embry their secret hand shake and hugged Nicole. Embry hugged me really tight.

"I love you guys," he said in my ear.

"I love you too."

***oooOOOooo***

While waiting to go through the metal detectors, the attendant kept on looking at Jacob in a weird way… Or like she was trying to figure out if she knew him.

"Hey, Jake," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I turned my back so that she couldn't see my lips.

"That blonde woman over there keeps on staring at you in a weird way. Don't look."

He chuckled because he was about to look. "I mean slowly look at the attendant at the metal detector."

Jake snuck a peak then looked back down at me.

"Yeah… She's staring at me hard. Maybe she wants me? You wanna do a threesome in the bathroom?" he said smirking.

I slapped his arm.

"No silly… I'm never sharing you."

"You better not. You're the only one I want in this world anyway Baby."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I lost myself for a minute by the way he kissed me and forgot that we were in a crowded airport. Someone cleared their throat and I opened my eyes. The line was moving so we took a few steps closer. When we were next in line the attendant continued to gaze at Jacob. I was starting to get a little mad because anyone could see that we were a couple. She sure had some balls.

"I'm sorry Sir… You look… Oh I know where I saw you!" she said excitedly. Jake eyes widened. "You're that sexy Indian singing to his wife."

"Huh?"

"On You Tube... I saw you on You Tube. It was at Vegas right?"

"Um… Yeah I was at Vegas singing?"

"Oh my God is this your wife?"

"Um… Yeah. Wait a minute… I'm on You Tube?"

Jake looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. None of our friends posted anything so a stranger must have done it.

"Wow! God… You are so great. Man I play that over and over. You have like a million hits."

"Wow _really_?"

"Yeah."

"Wow… I didn't know the video was on You Tube."

"Hey are you a singer?"

"Um… _No_. I just do it for fun."

"Hey… You would be great."

"Thanks," he said humbly.

"Would you mind if I have your autograph. I don't wanna miss a great opportunity. I mean you could very well be a star one day."

Jacob chuckled.

"Ok?"

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed Jake a pen.

"My name's Amanda."

"OK," Jake said smiling.

He looked a little embarrassed but he signed the autograph for her. We collected our things from the tray and walked away. "Wow Jake… Looks like you have a fan base." I pulled out my cell phone and went on You Tube to try to find it. It didn't take that long.

"Oh my God… I found it," I gasped.

"You did?"

I showed him my phone and he smiled.

"That's crazy… Look at how many people saw this."

"Hey… Well you're an amazing singer Baby. Not to mention that you're pretty to look at."

He chuckled.

"Hey Ellen might try to contact you," I joked.

"Oh… I'm definitely not going on TV. It's a miracle that I could do that in Vegas. I'm not use to singing in front of a lot of people Ness."

"Well you could have fooled me," I said as I hugged his side. "Well you're my personal super star anyway."

"That's right."

I quickly sent it to Nicole. I knew she would send it to everyone else. I'm surprised that we were the last to hear about this. Jake squinted his eyes at me as I was sending it.

"What… I gotta tell our friends Jake. This is epic."

"Man they guys at work are gonna tease the hell out of me. It's bad enough I get teased because you're my screen saver on my computer."

"Wha… Really. _I am_?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Aww… That's so sweet."

A few seconds later I got a text from Nicole saying that she was on it. I guess that meant she was sending it to every person we knew. Poor Jake doesn't like that much attention. I could see it in his face.

"I'm sorry Jake. I… I didn't want your friends teasing you. But someone was gonna come across it one day. I mean it's You Tube."

"It's ok Babe. I'm not trippn' over that. Come here," he said as he hugged my side. "I guess more of the world just knows that I'm in love with my beautiful wife. I don't have an issue with that."

I softly smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you Baby," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

We later got on the plane and took our seats. This was going to be a long ride. And we had to get on _another_ plane in Los Angeles. Jake and I giggled when we looked back at the bathroom. I guess we had our flash backs at the same time. I don't think that we are gonna try anything sneaky this time. When the plane took off my ears hurt just like before. I seriously don't like flying on planes. But I enjoyed Jake kissing me for awhile. I noticed a few women on the plane that couldn't keep their eyes off of him. I wasn't jealous or anything because Jake was mine. While we were on the second plane I got sick and threw up in my bag. I don't know if it was because I was over the ocean for the first time and it was freaking me out or what. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and Jake stood at the other side of the door. I could almost feel his worry.

"Honey… Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah… I'll be out in a minute," I croaked.

Then the wave of uneasiness hit me again and I threw up in the toilet. Jake opened the door and came inside. There wasn't much room in here for the both of us. I guess he already knew that from the last time we were squeezed up in here trying to be kinky. This time Jake had a legitimate excuse to be in here with me.

"God Ness… What is it… The plane?"

"I don't know?"

"You did take your medicine right?"

"Yeah… I took it. I think it's the plane. But I feel like crap. Shit and we still have a few hours," I sighed frustrated.

Jacob rubbed my back with a sad expression. I rinsed my mouth out with water and put a mint in my mouth. Jake kissed the top of my head. "I guess that's the only head that's gonna be kissed in this bathroom," I said weakly. Jake softly chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Baby, I hope you feel better. This is a long ass plane ride."

"Great… I thought you were supposed to make me feel better… Not doomed."

Jacob hugged me and we went back to our seats. He asked the stewardess for a few more bags just in case I threw up again. I took a nap then woke up and talked to Jake for a few hours. Talking to him made the time go by because I didn't even realize that we were over land and about to land soon.

"Wow Jake look… It's so beautiful," I gushed as I looked out the window.

"Yes… It is nice hear. I hope you like it here. My sister has been dying to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet her either."

I was so glad when the plane landed. And just like the TV shows they put lei's around our necks when we were at the airport. I guess it was luck that mine had purple flowers in it. Jake's flowers were orange and it looked really good against his russet skin. Rebecca and her husband Steven met us at the airport. She looks exactly like Rachel… Same hair style and everything. It was freaky. She gave me the biggest hug. It was so good to finally meet her in person. They joked about the You Tube Video. She said that Rachel sent it to her a few hours ago. Nicole must have sent it to Rachel. "My little brother is a star," she boasted. Jake's cheeks looked like they darkened a bit.

"I saw Nessie's video when she sent it to me. It looks like whoever posted that was on the far left of the stage. Why didn't you tell me it was on You Tube?"

"Hey, I just found out this morning at the airport when someone recognized me."

"Oh?"

"I think the whole world knows now… I sent it to Nicole."

"Yes… She's the one that sent it to Rachel. She's very efficient," she laughed.

"Yeah… She takes pride in that," I said.

Rebecca and Steven drove us to our hotel. We agreed to meet them tomorrow for brunch or dinner at their house. They left the actual meal open just in case we slept in really late. I was eager to talk to them longer but I was also beat… Plus my stomach was still a bit queasy.

When we got to our room… My mouth dropped. It was so beautiful. We had a view of the ocean from the balcony. It looked like a beautiful post card. It even had an outdoor shower. Jake didn't tell me about that one. I think he wanted that to be a surprise. The hotel was more private than I thought. Jake made it seem like we were getting whatever at the last minute as if he couldn't find a beautiful place to stay. This place was amazing and even better than our honeymoon suite. I hate to even ask what he's paying for this. But I'm also glad that we get to stay at his sisters for a few days too. I guess this is the place where we can get freaky and fuck as loud as we want. Not so much at his sisters… Even though the pool house is not that close to their house. So I'm pretty sure we can have sex there too without me being embarrassed for having them hear us. I'm so happy that we're here. I mean I'm in Hawaii. I never thought I would get a chance to get here… But I'm here. This place is so tranquil and I need a break from all the craziness. Plus it will give me a chance to get to know my new family.

Jake and I took a hot shower. The water felt so relaxing on my body. I swore I was gonna fall asleep in the shower. Jake noticed how tired I looked and suggested that I take a nap. After I dried off I put on a purple chemise that he bought for me a few days ago. I didn't wear any panties because I don't wear them at night anymore since I've been married… Unless they are for show and meant to be yanked off me. I crawled in the bed and Jake started to put our things away. We even brought our wedding clothes so that we can take a picture underwater in Rebecca's pool. We really didn't get a chance to do that in Vegas or even when we got back because so many things were going on. After Jake was done putting everything away he crawled in the bed with me and started kissing my neck. I softly moaned. He moved up to my mouth and slid his tongue inside.

"Go to sleep Baby," he breathed in between his kisses.

"How can I go to sleep with you kissing me?"

"I'm just kissing you goodnight."

I instantly smiled and caressed his face.

"I love you so much Jake."

"I love you too. Now close your eyes and get some rest. You look tired."

I slowly nodded my head yes in agreement and closed my eyes. I realized that this was going to be the first night since I've been cleared to have sex that we were just going to fall asleep. We fucked this morning though... _Boy did we_. But it was annoying me a bit that we were breaking our record of nightly sex. It was as normal as brushing our teeth at night. It was _expected_… It was like breathing. But I was so tired that I couldn't even think straight. So I just chucked it up as our streak being over and imagined a sad marching song in my head… But then it changed to Darth Vader's theme music for some reason. _Damnit… My sex life is going to the dark side_. But I'll definitely make love to him in the morning when I feel up to it. Hell… I'll even let him fuck me in the ass. But right now the only sex I'm having is the sex in my dreams. Jacob snuggled closer to me and I felt the hardness of his dick. That will certainly help with my imagination. I softly moaned and allowed myself to fall asleep and dream of my husband making love to me. Only in this dream he was cloned. I guess that's the ultimate sexual fantasy… Having two Jacobs'. If I had some magical powers I would even make three... One for every hole. I smirked at my perverted greedy mind and started to elaborate on my dream. Weird how my dream started off like a porno with Jake's voice interviewing me about what I liked and wanted to do. _That damn Nicole sending me all of those porn clips_. I can never look at a colorful couch the same way again.

***oooOOOooo***

The smell of the ocean became more noticeable. I stretched my legs keeping my eyes closed and softly moaned. I realized that my human blanket wasn't around me and I opened my eyes to search for him. The room was dimly lit and the white curtain at the balcony door was blowing a little. I heard Jake quietly laugh outside on the balcony. It sounded like he was on the phone. I smiled because I loved hearing him laugh. I sat up and looked around. I was sleep for a long time... It was really dark outside. But I guess its ok for me just to take some time to relax. It's not like we're in a rush to do activities. We had a long trip and I felt like I couldn't stand on my feet without falling to the ground when we got here. My stomach still felt weird… Well more than weird. Maybe I threw up my medicine while on the plane? I covered my mouth and quickly scouted out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Shit. "Ness?" I heard Jake call out. Then I heard his footsteps growing closer. I continued to gag in the toilet. This part of being pregnant I can do without.

"Oh Baby… You still don't feel good."

"No… I'm gonna take my meds. I might have thrown up some earlier in the plane. I feel like crap."

"I'll get you something to drink ok."

"Thank you."

I brushed my teeth and put some cold water on my face to help me wake up. My make-up was water proof. I really didn't feel like washing it off because I didn't want Jake to have to look at my bruises. I walked back into the bedroom and Jacob handed me a small bottle of water and a pill.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Honey. Hey do you wanna lay down on the balcony. It's a nice chaise lounge out there. The air might make you feel better?"

"Oh… Ok."

I searched for some socks and put them on just in case my feet would get cold. Then I followed Jake outside onto the balcony. It was still a little warm for it to be night… But it still felt good. Even the air smelled sweet; so much different from Washington.

The chaise lounge was very big and looked comfortable. I lay down next to Jake and he pulled the blanket over us. It felt really nice being in his arms again.

"I hope you feel better. I should have asked for a bucket or something."

"I'll be ok." _Hopefully._

I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes as he rubbed my arm.

"You're still tired?" he asked.

"A little… I just don't know if its jet lag or just being beat from the long trip. I'm so tired so often now. I'm getting old."

He chuckled.

"No Baby… You just had a long day. Plus you're pregnant and a bit anemic."

I frowned the corner of my mouth. I was hoping that my prenatal vitamins would help… But I still feel weak all of the time now. Hopefully I will start feeling better soon. I feel like a couch potato some days.

"Well as long as you know I'm not lazy," I joked.

"No Baby… I know that."

"There's so much I wanna do here."

"We'll get to everything Honey."

Well at least there's not a rush to do everything since we will be here for some time. I have a whole lot of activities that I wanna do with Jake and his family.

"Would you go scuba diving with me?" he asked.

"Um… The _ocean_. Jake I don't do the ocean. I'll put my feet into it… Or at least knee deep. I told you… The pool is my thing. Not wading in a shark's back yard. Can I even go scuba diving?"

"Um… I'll check. I don't really know?"

Jake went on his cell phone to look it up. After a few seconds the side of his lip curved down.

"Um… I don't think so. Something about the carbon monoxide? So I guess that's out. But they do have a tour where it's shallow water where you don't have to use an oxygen tank."

"Oh… Well you can still go and take some pictures with my camera. I'll just stay in the boat."

"Na… I don't wanna do something you can't do Honey."

"But don't you wanna see the tropical fish up close?"

"Yeah… But… That's ok. We can go to the aquarium."

"Ok… Um I'll go on that shallow water tour."

It will probably be fun. I'll go if there is like some guarantee of safety. Like they have no record of shark infantries or something like that.

"There better not be any sharks."

"I won't let anything eat you ok."

"Ok."

"_I'm_ the only one that's allowed to do that."

I softly giggled.

"It will be fun. I _promise_."

"Ok… I'll go see Nemo."

"Thanks Baby," he said smiling.

Jake kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. In no time I fell back asleep. It was easy because I felt so relaxed in his arms.

***oooOOOooo***

I woke up because my arm was starting to feel uncomfortable and I didn't want it falling asleep. It was already tingly. I slightly moved and Jacob stayed asleep. He looked so peaceful. I pulled the covers tighter around us and looked up at the stars. The sky was so beautiful and the moonlight made everything glow. Then I looked at Jacob. He was my star... The center of my life actually. So he was indeed my sun. I love him so much. I more than love him. Adore… Is that word stronger than love? Each day I'm amazed on how I feel for him. It's so scary because it would kill me if I'd lost him. Tears started to form in my eyes as I watched Jake sleep. I am so thankful that I'm his wife… His family. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming… Like I'm home in my bedroom at my parent's house still lonely. Still damaged by the torment that John put me through. I believe that I'm doing a good job of suppressing what happened between us. I just don't have to think about it. Why in the world am I thinking about it now? I want John to pay for what he did to me… But it's too late to report anything anyway. Plus I don't want Jacob to find out. He would probably kill him if he ever knew. I wish something would make me forget. I guess I can only try. But it's hard sometimes. And I don't even know if it's healthy for me to keep all of this in… Without having a soul know. Well John knows what he did to me. But maybe one day it will no longer hurt me. I mean… I have the most wonderful man in the world. His love will make me stronger.

I brought my hand up to my face to wipe away the now multiple tears. I was trying my best to breathe evenly. I didn't want to make any sounds that sounded like I was crying. I would hate for Jake to wake up and find me like this. I didn't like lying to him. Well I never _lied_ to him… I just didn't tell him everything. And I wanna justify my silence by saying that I'm saving my family. I need Jacob with me. I never want to see him get in trouble for something that happened to me a year ago. I'm pretty sure Jake would seriously hurt John… Or even kill him if he knew…. Oh God. On the first day that I met Jacob… He told me that he would basically kill anyone if they ever hurt me. It's scary… But I think he was telling the truth. I really don't want to think about what John did to me… That was the past. I wanna think about my present and my future. I wanna enjoy being in my husband's arms under the Hawaiian moonlight.

I wiped away the last tears that fell and laid my head down on Jacob's chest. I sighed and closed my eyes enjoying his presence. I love him so much. "I love you," I breathed. Jacob softly groaned and squeezed me tighter to him. I reached up to caress his face making him open his beautiful eyes. He smiled down at me and it made me feel so much better.

"I love you," I said again with my voice slightly trembling.

"I love you too Ness," he said softly.

Jake started kissing me all over my face and letting his tongue slide along my lower cheek. He paused for a brief second and looked at me in a weird way.

"Have you been crying?" he asked in almost a whisper. I couldn't say anything. "Your cheek taste salty. Baby what's wrong?"

I didn't verbally answer him but it showed on my face that I had the world on my shoulders. "Baby… Everything will be fine. Your parents are gonna get back together. And your father will open up to us soon. He's just mad at what he did. Just give it time… Ok." I shook my head yes. That wasn't the reason I was crying… Well not the original. Because new tears started to form in my eyes by thinking of my parents being separated. Jake took his thumb and wiped away a tear. "Honey… You are my world and it's my job to make you happy. I know things may seem a little crazy but I need you to let me in on what you're going through. I'm your husband. It's ok to dump stuff on me if you feel you have to. I _love _you. You're my family… And you and our baby are the most important thing to me."

Jake leaned in and softly kissed me.

"Please understand how much I love you Ness."

"I do… I know you love me Jake. And I love you so much… More than I could ever tell you."

His breathing deepened and he grabbed my hair and crushed his lips to me. Then he positioned himself over top of me and started grinding his hips into me. Jake quickly slid down his pajama pants and pushed himself deep inside me. "Oh God," I moaned. "Jacob… Fuck." He started moving faster making the chaise lounge move across the balcony each thrust. "Ah Shit," Jacob groaned as he pounded harder. I held on to him tightly with my eyes closed. His massive body moved swiftly on top on me bringing me closer and closer to screaming out loud. I didn't want anyone complaining about me so I tried to hold it in. I felt like I would wake up the entire resort if I let it be known how hard I was coming. I gasped and caught a breath while I started trembling in his arms. "Oh God Jake!" I yelled out. He forcefully kissed my mouth making me scream and moan in him. Then I felt his powerful come fill me up… Squirt by memorizing squirt. I panted as I counted how many times I felt his dick pulsate inside me.

"Yes… Yes Jacob. God I love you," I softly moaned.

"I love you to Baby… Forever."

Jacob started to plant soft kisses along my neck making me jump from the sensation.

"Jake… Oh God please don't."

"Don't kiss you?"

"Just… Just wait a minute," I breathed.

"I can kiss your mouth right?"

"Yes."

He smiled and kissed me so passionately it made me dizzy. Jacob rested his head on my chest and I stared up into the stars. I felt myself on the brink of crying. How could I be so happy and at the same time so hurt? I wanted my husband to know. The idea of telling him was too frightening to bear. I gasped because I thought I was going to tell him… But something held me back and I started crying. I didn't want him to know but I did. This was tearing me apart.

"What is it Baby?"

"I… I love you so much Jacob."

"I love you too Baby."

I let myself cry as he held me. He might have been confused as hell. But I wasn't ready to tell him… If I ever do. If I can… I'll keep this till my grave. I love him too much to have him taken away from me. I can't have that. So selfishly or non- selfishly… Depending on how you look at it. I made it seem like I was upset because of my parents. Jacob caressed my back and told me that things would get better. His voice started to quiver and that made me feel even worst. But I'd rather him be sad about my parents then him knowing that I was raped by my ex-boyfriend. I can't even begin to imagine what Jake would do to him… And I hope that I would never have to find out. I held on to him tighter and kissed his chest. Jake was the only thing keeping me sane right now. He's the fix to my broken... The light to my dark. He was everything to me. But unfortunately… Everything can't be said. I just pray to God that I can leave the past behind me and enjoy my life with my family. I don't wanna hurt Jacob. I would die before I caused him any type of pain. I would simply die. So it's my job to make him happy as well. So I will do my best to burry whatever John did to me. Let it rot until it is nothing but dust… A faded memory. I think I can do that. Well… I have to. I just have to.

Jake caressed my face and I opened my eyes to look at him. He softly kissed me and I smiled.

"You're my angle… You know that," he breathed.

"Your angel?" I said with my voice breaking.

"Yes… The heavens sent you to me. I prayed for you and now I have you. You know I even asked my mom to help me find you." More tears started to form in my eyes. "I love you so much Renesmee Black."

"Oh Jake… I love you too," I cried.

"I would marry you every single day if I could."

"Jake… We don't need a ceremony for me to know how much you love me. I love you so much. Just you saying good morning to me each sunrise… Is like saying _I do_. Being able to wake up by your side each day is a treasure that I will always hold dear to my heart."

"God Baby… I am so honored to be your husband."

I broke out into a sob and Jake crushed his lips to mine making me cry in his mouth. Pretty soon he turned my cries into moans as he pumped his hips into me over and over bringing me yet again to come hard. We came at the same time and my ass felt drenched. I felt sorry for the poor chaise that we were on. Jake held on tightly to me as we tried to catch our breath.

"Forever… Remember that Baby," he said breathlessly.

"Yes… Yes... I will Jake," I panted.

Jake collapsed at my side and kissed my sweaty forehead. I was so physically and emotionally drained… I just kept my eyes closed as I listened to the distant waves in the background. Jacob softly kissed the bottom of my ear and whispered, "I love you." I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at him. "I love you more," I breathed. He smirked the side of his lip and slowly shook his head no.

"I guess we will have this disagreement for the rest of our lives... Huh?" he said.

"I guess so? You're too stubborn to realize that I am the one that's right."

"_I'm_ the stubborn one?"

I bit my bottom lip and slowly shook my head yes.

"Whatever chick… Just shut up and kiss me."

Jake leaned into me and kissed me making me breathless yet again. I guess we'll never know who loves each other more. It doesn't even matter. All I know is that I can't live without this man… So I'm gonna do my best to make sure that I keep him. And if that means keeping something's hidden… Then I guess that's what I have to do to save my family. I can't have the love of my life wind up in… Jail because of that insensitive jerk. God I wish he would just disappear from my life. But at least I got one of my wishes. And that wish I going to hold me tonight as I fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you Jake."

**Author's Note:**

**There were many subtle clues that something additional happened to Nessie throughout the story. I guess I did a good job in making them vague. I've summarized the clues just to refresh your memory if you never caught on that John did something more than cheat on her and grab her:**

**My mom can have a bad tempter sometimes… but she is one of the most loving people I know. But I can understand why she wanted to physically hurt him… he did leave bruises all over my arm when we broke up. **_**He left other scars too… but I don't wanna think about them.**_

_**XXXXX**_

**I moaned out loud. I never had anyone down there before. I'd given oral sex to John… but we never got around to him doing me. **_**We only had sex three… well four times. I wish I could take those times back. **_

_**XXXXX**_

**When my family saw my bruised arm John quickly apologized and acted like a pussy. He dropped the idea of trying to charge me because he knew that **_**his**_** ass was in trouble, especially with my father being a lawyer. **_**But that didn't stop him from being a jerk the next time I saw him. I was stupid for going there… but I did. I tend not to think of that day that much**__._

_**XXXXX**_

"**John you know I didn't hit your car on purpose… I was just trying to **_**get away from you**_**." I looked the girl he was with dead in her eyes. "Because I just caught you fucking one of my best friends." **_**I left out the part that he was grabbing and shaking me… **__**and everything else he did to me**__**. I think I just saved his life by doing that.**_

_**XXXXX**_

**Wow… things could have really turned ugly if Jacob continued to hit John. Not that I would mind seeing John with a black eye or getting the crap beat out of him… I just didn't want Jacob to get in any kind of trouble. But I'm glad no one called the cops. A small part of me wishes that Jacob didn't stop. That's evil right? I shouldn't really care. I'm happy. **_**So what if I didn't get the level of paybacks my heart desired? At least he got clocked and smacked the ground. I mean… I walked away from that relationship with more than a bruised arm. Man I hope Jacob knocked his frick'n teeth out.**_

_**XXXXX**_

**Jacob broke the plastic fork in his hand. "Fucking bastard," Ava said. I stood up from the table and Jacob looked up at me. "Come with me Jacob," I said as I extended my hand for him to take. He got up with his face still pissed. I walked him away from everyone to the side of the house. By now I had tears in my eyes. **_**I didn't want to upset him… that's why I never told him; and there was a lot I didn't tell.**_

**"Jacob… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just thought it would be best if you didn't know."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because… I figured you would do something stupid."**

**"What like fucking kill him… cause that's what I wanna do."**

**"Exactly… he's not worth it… he's not worth anything." Jacob held my face. "It's not like he punched me," I muttered.**

**"Shit Ness. It's just as bad. No man should ever put his hands on you. Shaking you… grabbing you… hitting… whatever," he growled.**

_**I started to cry… the 'whatever' got to me the most.**_

**Keeping this from Jake may or may not be a good idea. But Nessie always fears the worst. I don't think that Jake has the temper that can handle news like this without completely flipping out. I guess we'll find out if she ever lets him know. (for those who want a sneak peak… let me know) **


	39. Chapter 39

The chirping of the exotic birds woke me up. Jacob had a death grip around my back pressing me into him. I had to pee so I knew I would have to wake him if I wanted to be set free. I gently kissed his neck and he sighed. I slowly licked him from his Adam's apple to his ear and he gasped and opened his eyes.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey Baby… Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm," he sighed. "You're not cold are you?"

"No… It's nice out here. This weather is too good to be true."

He smiled at me and moved a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah… But I have to pee more than I'm hungry."

"Ooh... Oh… Ok."

Jacob let his grip go and I sat up.

"You know…. When I get much bigger I will probably have to pee in the middle of the night a lot... And will have to wake you in order for you to let go of me."

"Um… I don't mind if you wake me. I don't think I can _not_ hold you when I sleep."

"But I don't wanna wake you up each time."

"I don't care… You're like my security blanket… Plus it will be practice for when the baby comes."

"Yeah… We won't hardly get any sleep when he comes."

"You still think we're having a boy huh?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my belly. "And Little Jay is hungry."

"Ok… I'll see if room service can bring us up something," he said smiling.

God I need to take a shower. I feel like a sticky bun_. Ummm… Sticky bun. I wonder if they have those?_ I grabbed his hand and his eyebrow went up.

"Come with me… I'm taking a shower after I go to the bathroom."

"Umm… Ok."

Jake got up and hugged me from behind and started rubbing my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed. I love when he touches me there.

"Hey… If you're really hungry I can order the food before we take a shower so it will be here when we're done."

"Oh… Ok."

We walked inside the bedroom and I slid off my socks and went into the bathroom to pee. Jake called out to me and asked me what I wanted to eat. I yelled out eggs and French toast. I was still in awe of just how nice the shower was. It had so many shower heads. I hesitantly turned it on feeling kinda awkward if I knew if I was doing it right. I wasn't really paying attention last night when Jacob did it. I was half sleep. I quickly got the hang of it and adjusted the temperature. When I stepped in I actually said 'Ahhhh' out loud. The water felt so good hitting me from all angles. I stood there with my eyes closed not moving for a minute. I opened my eyes when I heard Jake enter the room. He was already naked looking sexy as ever. How could he not. Jacob stepped inside and wrapped his arms around me.

"They're gonna leave it at the door so we don't have to rush."

"_Ooh_… So we can stay in the shower as long as we want?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want cold eggs?"

"Hmm… You're right. But I can deal with warm eggs," I said smiling.

Jake smirked and pressed my back up against the marbled wall.

"I take it you're asking for a quickie?"

"Asking… Begging… Whatever you wanna call it."

Jake gripped my ass firmly and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I reached down so I could grab him. Oh God he was rock hard. I couldn't wait to feel all of that inside of me.

"Yeah… You want this dick," he breathed in my ear.

"Yes… Yes… Please," I begged.

"Well I'm definitely gonna give you want you want."

"Oh God Jake… Mmm… Fuck me."

He gripped my side and thrust himself deep inside me. I moaned out loud as he picked up his pace… Banging his thick dick into me soaked lips. Shit he feels so fucking good. "Oh shit… Give it to me," I moaned. Jake started fucking me with sharper strokes and I lost my balance when my leg gave out. He quickly grabbed me not letting me fall and continued to fuck me pressing me harder to the wall. Each groan that came from his mouth was bringing me closer and closer… not to mention his hefty sized dick being slammed in me every few seconds. I felt the pressure build up ready to erupt and make me scream out his name. "Ahh Jacob!" I screamed as I started to come. "Oh God… Oh my fucking God," I moaned out of control as I felt myself squeeze down on him. He gave me no time to recover and spun my body to face the wall. My legs were weak and he basically had to support me. My face was pressed up against the cool marble wall and he shoved his dick inside me again… then started fucking me really fast. "Shit!... Oh God… Oh God… Oh God… Fuck Jaaaakeee!" I watched my soaked hair sway back and forth from his deep strokes the few seconds I could keep my eyes open. Jacob slowed down and started making his strokes long and deep as he played with my clit. "I want you to fucking come… I want you to fucking come," he growled in my ear. "You sexy mother fucker come on my dick," he moaned.

"God," I chocked out as I started to come again. "Oh _Jake_." He was making me come back to back. It wasn't fair. I needed time to recover… But I still wanted more.

"You want cold eggs or warm eggs Baby?"

"Oooh… Ohhh… Cold eggs," I moaned.

"Ok," he breathed.

"Mmmm," I moaned.

"Can I fuck you in your ass?" he asked softly but with urgency.

"Mmm hum… Yes… Jake… Please fuck me," I answered with my voice trembling.

I wanted him to take me in any way he saw fit... I was his. My mission was also to sexually please him and have him come as hard as his body would allow. Jake gently bit down on the back of my neck and I gasped. "I love you so much Baby," he spoke against my skin. "Ohh… Oohh... I love… I love," I panted out not being able to finish my thought. My mind was side tracked because Jake pressed his fingers firmly in the folds of my wet pussy.

"I love you," I managed to finally say.

"Oh Baby… You feel so good."

Jake used his other hand and guided his dick up and down the crack of my ass. His dick felt so much hotter than the sprits of water that reached me. After he stroked his dick in between my ass a few times… He pressed his head up against my tight entrance and slowly pushed himself inside me. It was a tight fit and I groaned like crazy. But he massaged my pussy while he was working himself inside me… and that made it feel much better. He's fucked me in the ass a few times now. It still feels like he's stretching the hell out of me each time… But it's not as bad as the first times we tried. I panted and moaned as he went in deeper. Jacob let his fingers slide slowly across my ass making me yearn for him even more. "I want you Baby," I moaned. He grunted and pushed himself even deeper. My leg started trembling and I didn't know how long I could keep myself up. My knee buckled on me when he went a bit deeper.

"Don't go nowhere Baby," he breathed as he held me firmer against him.

"Ooh… I'm not going anywhere," I moaned. "Oh Jake… You feel so good."

"Yeah Baby?"

"Yes… Mmm... God yes."

"Damn your ass is tight Baby."

He sucked in a breath of air and made the sexiest moan. I bit my bottom lip as he started to pick up his pace. Jake's fingers pressed firmly into my body as his moans grew louder.

"Ooh Ness… Fuck… Your ass is amazing Baby. Mmm… Ooohh… _Shit_."

"Ooh Jake."

Jacob started licking and kissing my ear. His hot breath was sending me closer to orgasm as my eyelids flickered. He stuck his two fingers inside me and started to flick them really fast. "Ooohh… Ohhh... Ohhh," I moaned. I started pushing back on him so that I was the one fucking him.

"Oh my God Baby… You're gonna make me come. _Is that what you want?_ You want me to come in you Baby?"

"Yeah… Oh God Jacob... Yes… Come in me!" I yelled.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me tighter and started pounding away.

"Oh shit," he breathed.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. "Oh my God fuck me."

He started moving his fingers faster inside me and I panted and moaned as I came. After he slammed his dick in me a few more times, I felt him explode inside me. "Ahhhh," he groaned as his dick pulsated inside me filling up my ass with his come. I felt so light headed… it was hard for me to stand. My cheek pressed harder on the marble wall as I leaned into it to keep me upright. Jake continued to come in me and his moans sounded so sexy. After he was finished, he turned me around and pressed me up against his wet chest. My eyes were heavy and it was hard to keep them open.

"You ok Baby?" he asked out of breath.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine," I answered just as much out of breath.

Who cares about breakfast now… All I wanna do is pass out on the bed. _Preferably with a towel under me so I won't leak. _

"Let me get you washed up so we can eat… Ok."

"Um humm," I murmured.

I was so out of it my brain lost the power to form complete words. Jacob washed my body then washed his. While he was washing himself I leaned on his back with my cheek pressed up against him.

"Baby… You tired?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"Well you can take a nap after we get some food in ya."

"Oh… I think I'm just gonna go to sleep after we're done."

"Try to eat a little something. You need protein for the baby remember."

"Ok."

I was too tired to wash my hair… And it didn't even matter since we were going in the ocean later then in his sister's pool. But I put some conditioner in it and Jake helped me rinse it out. We dried off and I put one of his T-shirts on and plopped down at the table. Jake got our food and warmed it up in the kitchen. I didn't even notice that we had a microwave because I didn't go in that section yet. All I saw was the bathroom… the bed and the balcony since we've been here. I ate half of my food and took my medicine. Jake got on the phone to ask questions about us going site seeing later today. I sat down on the bed with my phone and texed Matt, Nicole, and Ava and called my mother to let her know that we were ok. My voice caught when I told her I was fine. I lie so much on my emotional state. I should be a pro at it by now... But sometimes I slip up. She asked me what was wrong and that day flashed in my head. Lord knows I don't wanna re-live that experience. I was doing a good job with forgetting some of the details. How tight he held my wrist… me crying begging him to stop. Him telling me that he loved me while he was doing the most hateful thing to me. Yeah… I gotta start working on forgetting the details again… And burry it deep. So deep that I won't even notice it's there.

"Renesmee… Honey are you there?"

"Oh… Um… Yeah. Sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom… I'm fine. I just spazed out there for a moment. I'm ok. Oh my God… It's really pretty here. The air even smells different."

"Well I'm glad that you're taking the time to relax. I miss you already."

"Aw… I miss you too."

"But enjoy yourself. Don't worry about what's going on here. I don't want you stressing yourself about that."

"Well that's hard to do. How long are you gonna have dad out of the house?"

"I can't really answer that question Renesmee. We have a lot of things to talk about. I'm just not ready for him to come back. But I love your father… Don't get me wrong."

I was hoping that by the time I came back… That my family would be picture perfect and everything was in its right place. I guess I was being a little too optimistic?

"Well…" _I stopped short because I didn't know what to say. And I didn't want to over step any boundaries._

"Don't worry Honey… Everything will work out soon. You just worry about my grandchild in there... Seriously."

"Ok."

"How are you feeling? The last I heard from you is when you texed me when you landed there."

"Um… I'm fine. I got a little sick on the 2nd plane. I think it was because we were over the water... I don't know. But I feel better now."

"Well that's good. You know I worry about you so much."

"I know." _She's the queen of worry warts._

I sighed and glanced at Jake on the phone. He looked a little worried. I think he was paying more attention to my conversation than the one that he was in.

"Well make sure you send me all of your pictures. And I really can't wait to see the pictures you take in the pool. I bet they will come out really nice."

"Sure… I'll email them to you as soon as I can."

"Ok… And keep in touch. I know you will be busy having fun all day. But just text me really quick each day so I know you're ok."

"Ok mom."

"I love you Honey."

"I love you too... Bye."

"Bye."

I was really tired so I lay down on top of the covers. Jacob sounded like he was getting the details of where we had to go for our little underwater adventure. When he was finished he joined me in the bed and kissed the back of my head. I softly groaned thinking about whether I should let Jake in on what I'm going through… Other than me feeling guilty that my parents may get a divorce. That's a whole other issue. But letting him know what John did to me is not a good idea. Even though we're an ocean away… I'm sure Jake would do something the second we're back in Washington.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yeah my ass is fine. I'm getting more use to it now."

"No… I'm not talking about that."

"Oh… _Oh_." Realization struck me on what he was referring to since he probably heard my conversation with my mother... And remembered how much of a wreck I was last night.

"Oh… I'm ok." _I have to be_.

Jake put the phone on the dresser and crawled into bed with me.

"Just know that everything will work out in the end. Think positive."

"Yes… I know."

He leaned over and pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"I love you Baby," he breathed.

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes as he held me rubbing my back. I was so tired. Jake gave me soft kisses to my temple and before I knew it I was knocked out cold.

***oooOOOooo***

I was asleep for longer than I thought. I only planned to take like an hour nap. But I was asleep for around three hours. Jacob didn't even bother to wake me. I didn't want to sleep the whole day away. But I guess he just wanted me to rest.

We both got dressed and he helped me put my sun screen on. He smirked when I asked him not to forget to put some on him.

"I don't burn in the sun. Natural sun block… Remember."

"Just because you're not fair skinned doesn't mean you don't have to be protected from the rays. My Mom even has Matt put it on when we go to the beach." I heard him quietly huff. "Jake… You freak out when I don't wear slippers around the house or stand near the microwave. Just do it for me ok… I mean you can go on-line right now… And my point would be proven."

"Ok."

I took the bottle from him and applied some to his face and body. I kissed his nose when I was done. "See… That wasn't so bad now was it?" He softly chuckled and pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. We got our things and waited in the lounge for the taxi to pick us up to take us to the beach.

"Ya know… I should rent a car while we're down here so we don't have to wait for taxi's and my sister to drive us around."

"You know this area well enough to drive around on your own?"

"Yeah… Sorta. I've been here a few times. Plus I could always use the navigation on my phone."

"Oh… Ok."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could rent a mustang?" he said making his eyebrow go up and down.

"Yeah that would be super cool," I said smiling a little too animated.

"Of course you can drive it."

"Oh God… When can we rent it?"

"I'll try to get one tomorrow."

"Oh… Thanks."

"You know I can still get you one if you want."

"No… No Jake. You've done enough. I don't want one."

"You lie."

"Really… The truck is plenty Baby." _I don't think I could handle him buying me two cars. _

"Well the offer is still on the table. You have enough money in your own account for you to buy it now if you want."

"_Huh?"_

"Yeah… I put more money on your Visa Check card."

"Wa… Ok… T… Thank you," I stumbled a bit baffled.

I didn't dare ask how much. After seeing his bank account… I'm still a bit stunned that we have that much money.

The taxi arrived and took us near the beach. I took pictures from inside the taxi at the sites getting there. I took some from my cell phone too so that I could send those right away to my mom, Nicole, and Ava. When we got there we locked all of our personal belongings in a locker. I kept my water proof camera with me. The instructor introduced himself to all of us. His name was Alohi. I tried to say it over and over in my head so that I wouldn't forget it. It wasn't a common name to me like Eric or Tom. He was a tall thinly built Hawaiian man in his thirties with hair as long as Jake's. I guess he was cute? But no man is a cute as Jacob in my eyes. Alohi went over the equipment and instructed us on how to use everything. Jacob's scuba gear was a little short at the ankles. I guess they were out of extremely tall ones? There were a lot of couples here. Mostly tourist I guess. Not many looked Hawaiian. Even though I wasn't getting in the water, I was still a bit nervous and asked more questions than everybody. I probably got on a few peoples nerves... But honestly I have a fear of the ocean and I wanted to make sure Jake was gonna be ok. I know Jake's a good swimmer but the currents freak me out a bit. Even the best swimmer in the world can drown from a strong one. I really prefer swimming pools. My grandparents on my father's side have one and I used to love visiting them when I was younger to go swimming with my friends and brother.

"Baby… You look nervous. I'm going to be fine."

"Ok… Make sure you take some good pics. And no flirting under there. _You have a few admires,_" I whispered.

He chuckled. Even though some of the women were with somebody… I still saw them glancing at Jake more than they should have.

"Well you know my ass is looking extra good in this suit," he whispered.

"Yes it is. Mm… Mm… Mmm."

"Am I making you hot?"

"Yes," I quietly admitted.

"Well… I'll make sure I'll take care of you later Babe," he said with a sly grin.

Jacob gave me a big wet kiss before he put on his scuba mask. He started making the Death Vader breathing noise and it made me giggle. "I _am_ your baby's father," he said in a deep voice sounding just like Vader. A few other people that were close enough to hear started chuckling. I was smiling so hard my cheeks started to hurt. He's too silly.

He didn't stay in the water that long. After a while he came back up and kept me company on the boat. When we got back to shore we went to the area where we could go snorkeling. I put on my bikini and Jake couldn't keep his hands off of me. We slipped into the water. The temperature was really nice; nothing like the ocean at First Beach. I took so many pictures with my underwater camera. I had to make sure I saved some room on my card for the photos that we were gonna take later on in our wedding clothes at his sister's house. I have to admit that this was _way better_ than going to an aquarium. Jacob started dancing in the water and made me almost laugh. He's such a nut ball at times. I joined in and started doing the wave with my arms… Or my version. I can never get it how my brother does it. We really had fun looking at the fish, and I wouldn't mind doing it again while we're here. When we finally got out of the water I felt fifty pounds heavier. It was crazy. I was beat… It really took a lot out of me. We rinsed off in the outdoor showers. After I dried off I touched up my make-up on my face. My bruises are still really purple. I don't know how long it's gonna take it to completely heal? But the makeup that I have is really good. I'm also glad that it's water proof. I slid on my sunglasses and met up with Jacob. He was waiting for me patiently.

After we were dressed we went to get something to eat then went to the hotel to get our wedding clothes. We had a few minutes… So Jacob took care of me like he said he was going to do at the beach. I was so relaxed that I wanted to go to sleep for the day but knew we had to get dressed to go to his sister's house.

Later on Steven picked us up in his silver Buick Enclave. He told Jake that he would let him hold it for the rest of our stay if he wanted so we wouldn't have to rely on the cabs all of the time. Jake thanked him but told him that we planned on renting a Mustang.

"Mustang… Nice," he commented.

"Yeah… That's one of Ness Favorite cars. I would have got her one… But she opted for an SUV."

"I heard. You two have matching cars now."

"Well mine is the smaller one... The H3. No way in the world could I drive around in that big monster of a truck that Jake has."

"Well I'm sure you two will need all of the space with the big family that Jake plans to have," he said smiling.

"Yeah… I guess we will. I want to have at least two… Three kids," I said.

Steven's face looked sad for a brief second then he cleared up his expression. I remembered Rebecca telling me that it's not safe for her to have kids after an operation that she had. The back of my throat started to ache and I wanted to change the subject so it wouldn't upset Steven.

"So are you two having fun so far?"

"Yeah… I just love Hawaii. It's so beautiful. The pictures I saw don't give it any justice."

"Yeah… I love coming here," Jake said.

"Well… Your sister is hoping that you two stay for a while. There's no rush to go back to the States… Right?"

"Um… No there's no rush," I said.

"Good."

I wonder how long they really wanted us to stay. I love it here… But I'm gonna miss my mom and Nicole like crazy pretty soon.

"Rebecca stayed home so she can have dinner ready when we get back. She made roasted pork and chicken."

"Oh… that sounds good," I mused.

"She made both… Just in case you can't eat the pork because of your blood pressure."

"Oh… Thanks." _That was thoughtful._

"Yeah… My sister can really cook. I miss her cooking too," Jacob said grinning. "Hey… While we're here… I'll ask her to show you how to make it. You don't mind do ya?"

"No… I don't mind at all. I'm taking lessons every which way I can have 'em. Ava is supposed to be showing me how she makes her macaroni and cheese when we get back."

"I thought you could cook?" Steven asked.

"She can," Jake said.

"I can," I said blending with Jake's response. "I just wanna learn how to cook the things he really likes. There are some things I can cook. But I haven't been cooking for _years_. So I don't mind getting pointers from people. I actually love cooking… And I love cooking for Jake."

Jake smiled at me and squeezed my thigh. I bit the bottom of my lip as I was getting nervous because I was getting turned on by his touch.

"Hey… You found a keeper," Steven said.

"Yeah… I guess I lucked out."

"That's such a cute idea you have about taking the wedding pictures in my pool. I'm glad you can finally get the pictures you wanted."

"Yeah… Ness is a total romantic at heart and she's really artsy. So if she wants pics of us in a pool… That's what she gets."

I smiled at Jake. I know my dress will be a mess after this. But I don't plan on wearing it again. I will most likely have it dry cleaned here then store it in our house. Maybe my daughter will want to wear it one day? Oh she would probably want to wear something more her style. Who knows what will be the style twenty or so years from now. I'll just keep it for memorabilia purposes… And pray that I still can fit it ten years from now. Probably not. My mom is not the same size she was when she was eighteen. Man I swear that I'm gonna work out like crazy once I have this baby… That's if Jake gives me a chance of not being pregnant for a few months. _He probably won't_. But we do plan on having our first two kids to be around a year and a half apart. The third one should be a few years apart. Like two or three. Who knows what will happen really. I just love Jake and want a really big family.

"Hey… You guys plan on taking a helicopter tour?" Steven asked.

"Um…" Jake said looking at me for an answer.

"I don't know… the plane ride made me sick. And that looks too risky. I don't think I wanna do that."

"That's ok Honey. I really had no plans to go on one either."

It took us around a half an hour to get to his sister's house. I tried not to look totally surprised... But I was. I've seen a few pictures of their house… But never the entire building from outside. Man… It was big. I know Jacob explained to me that he was rich. That was an understatement. Steven parked the truck and Jacob helped me get out. Rebecca ran outside and gave me a big hug.

"Oh I've missed you. I'm so glad you came… _Come in come in_. I hope you're both hungry. I cooked enough food to feed an army."

"Yeah I can't wait to eat your food sis," Jake said as he kissed her cheek.

Jake got our bags out of the trunk and Steven helped carry the wedding dress. They put everything off to the side and Rebecca showed me her house while the guys went off and talked in the back yard.

"Wow… Your house is really beautiful."

"Thank you. It's a big stretch from what we grew up with. I didn't even know Steven was rich when we first met. But we help out as much as we can in the community. Steven is very generous. He's also helped Jake build a little nest egg with investments and he gave him a share in his company. Billy was too proud to except any money from him… Or shall I say _stubborn_. So Jake used some of his investments to help with the shop and to help fix Billy's house. I guess he didn't mind it as much if it came from Jake."

"Yeah… Jake… he's full of surprises."

"Hmm… My brother told me that he finally told you how much he was worth after you got married."

"Um… Yeah," I said uncomfortably. "I didn't expect that. But please know that I love him no matter how much money he has. I don't care about the money… I love _him_."

"Oh I know dear. I'm not excusing you of anything… Relax."

"Everyone in his family has been so accepting of us. I guess I'm just scared for someone to think negatively of what we're doing? Jacob is my world. I love him with all of my heart. He's a good man… And I know he will be a good father."

"Yes… Jake has been waiting to have kids since forever. I'm just so glad that he's finally in love… Real love with you."

Rebecca sighed and it looked like she was in deep thought for a moment. I was wondering if she was thinking about Jake's relationship with Leah… Or what Leah has put us through?

"Yeah… He's my answered prayer more than you could ever imagine." _She has no idea of how many nights I prayed for someone like him._

"You're his answered pray too Nessie. My brother speaks so fondly of you."

"He does?" I asked smiling.

"Of course he does silly. I talk to him like every other day."

"Oh… He's really family oriented. I love that about him. And his best friends are like his family too."

I felt a little sad because he hasn't spoken to Seth in a while. I guess Seth's has some issues going on because of his sister Leah.

"Yeah Jake's a great guy."

"And _Embry_… I swear it feels like he's related to me now."

"Yeah… He's a bit gaga over Nicole."

"Yeah… You should see them. They are so cute together."

"Yeah I hear that he's really in love with your best friend."

"It would be so cute if they… Well ya know… Got into a serious relationship."

"Well give it time."

Yeah… We just have to wait for Nicole to not be scared of giving herself completely to someone. Once she gets over that… And I hope soon…. I'll be the one helping planning a wedding.

"You know you and Steven make a _beautiful couple_. And your story is like one out of the books."

"_My story_. Your story is one out of the books Dear. You had my brother head over heels in love with you in hours. He asked to marry you like 5-6 hours after he knew you."

"Well… Yes. Our story is a bit… _Fairytale_. But you and Steven met while you were in vacation in California. And yall fell in love quickly too."

"Yes... I fell in love with him. And it hurt me that I loved him so much because he lived in Hawaii. We talked for hours and hours over the phone when he went back. After two months of talking, web chatting, and emailing each other… He asked me to move to Hawaii with him. I was leery after those words came out of his mouth... Because that would have been a big move… To just move here and be his girlfriend. Then he said _move here and be my wife of course_. I was so stunned. I didn't know what to say. We had two weddings. The first was in La Push on First Beach when Billy gave me away. Then we had a small wedding on the beach here in Hawaii."

"I saw some of your wedding pictures on Facebook. They were beautiful."

"Thanks… Yours weren't so bad either. I really enjoyed the candid ones that Ava took."

"Yeah… She's a good photographer."

_Who knows if she leaked the pic of me getting dressed in my underwear?_

"Oh… And your wedding video brings me to tears each time I see it. My brother really loves you… And you seem to really love him. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks… I really do love him. I don't know what I would do without him. He's perfect for me."

"Well… I bet you two are perfect for each other. Now let's get that dress so we can take the pics while the sun is still out. The quicker we get this done… The quicker we can eat."

"Yes… I can't wait to eat."

We started walking down the hallway back to the main part of the house. We didn't even go upstairs. I guess I'll get a chance to see the rest of the house later on.

"Um… Are you having any weird cravings yet?" she asked curiously.

"No… Not really. I just feel _weird_ all of the time."

"Jake said that you threw up last night too."

"Yeah… It may just been because of the flight. I was nauseous mostly the whole way here."

"But you feel better now right?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Good." She sighed. "Ya know it would be my dream for you guys to stay longer. You know you can stay as long as you want in the pool house. It even has a kitchen in it."

Rebecca sounded really adamant on having us stay.

"Oh thanks. Jake said that we will stay here for a few weeks after we check out of the resort."

"A few weeks… A few months… Don't ever feel rushed to go back."

"Well… I love it here… But I would miss my family and my friends terribly. Plus I only have two months of medication and I already have to push my doctor's appointment back a week because I'm here."

"Oh… You can see my OBGYN if you decide to stay longer. She's really nice."

"Oh… Well that's an option I guess?"

"It's just that I missed my brother so much and I want to get to know my new sister that's all."

"Aww."

I gave her a hug. She was starting to look so sad.

"We'll definitely stay for a few more weeks. I can't take looking at that sad expression."

"Oh thanks. My puppy dog look works on you too. I'm not ashamed."

I softly chuckled.

"God you and Jake are just alike," I huffed being playfully sarcastic.

"Well he learned from the best," she said smiling.

She kissed my cheek and I went to go meet up with Jake to change our clothes. I felt a little silly at first… But Rebecca went on and on on how good we both looked. The water was a little chilly when I stepped on the first step. But Jake got me use to it really quick by picking me up and tossing me into the water. I will have to pay him for that later. When I came up from the water,Rebecca was taking pictures. "I got that… The whole thing," she said cracking up. I squinted my eyes at Jacob shaking my head. Jake jumped in the pool making a big splash. I shrieked covering my face with my hands. He came up from the water and held me close to him. His touch actually made a chill go up my back.

"Sorry I tossed you in the pool."

"No you're not… You're such a bad liar."

"Yeah I am," he chuckled.

We took a few pictures under water and just played around. We really had fun too. After we were done we took a shower in the pool house and ate dinner. Jake was right. His sister was an amazing cook. I can't wait to learn how she made everything.

We stayed for a few more hours until it was night time. I didn't wanna leave but knew it was best because of how tired I was. They gave the both of us hugs and Steven let Jacob hold his truck for us to go back to the resort. I fell asleep on the ride back. I swear I nap as much as a senior citizen now. Jake helped me out of the truck and we walked slowly to our room. He held my hand and asked me if he wanted him to carry me the rest of the way.

"Nonsense… I can walk myself."

"Ok… You just look really tired. I don't mind at all carrying my Baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are… You're my little baby, _shorty_."

"Hey… I'm not short," I complained but still sounded exhausted.

Jake picked me up and gently flung me around his body so that I was on his back.

"Baby?"

"Stop complaining and just hold on ok."

I felt a little embarrassed if someone saw us. But that embarrassment fleeted my body as I closed my eyes and let him treat me as a back pack. When I opened my eyes, we were at our room. He carefully sat me down and we walked inside.

I yawned and it made him yawn as well.

"Ha, ha made you yawn," I said exhaustedly.

"Poor baby… You look like you're gonna pass out at any moment."

"That may be true."

Jacob helped me out of my clothes and I dived into the king sized bed. The fluffy pillows felt so inviting. I didn't mind at all that we would most likely not have sex tonight. But Jacob kissed the middle of my spine and it woke up my senses some as if a physical alarm went off in my fatigued body. I softly moaned as he continued to kiss up my spine to the back of my neck.

"I must be a greedy man. Because I wanna make love to you and I know you're tired," he whispered in my ear.

"You can be greedy all you want Jake," I breathed. He slowly slid his tongue in my mouth and started to knead my breast. "I don't mind feeding you," I moaned.

Jacob lay on top of my body and started grinding his hardness on my stomach. Then he slowly made a trail down my body licking and kissing my ticklish skin. A gentle smile was plastered on my face as he kissed me lovingly all the way down to my clit. When he finally reached it I gasped and grabbed on to his silky black hair. "Open up wide Baby... I have a big appetite," he said in a husky voice. I did as my husband asked and was quickly swept away by his talented mouth. "Oh God Jacob," I moaned. He started to move his tongue faster along my lips and I screamed out.

"You don't sound tired anymore?" he teased.

"Oooh… Ohhh… Jake… God that feels so good," I panted.

"Well I aim to please."

He dove back in and in a few seconds had me coming screaming out his name. My body started trembling while he sucked every last bit out of me. Then he crawled up my body and hungrily kissed my mouth. I felt dizzy… But it wasn't the nauseating dizzy. It was more orgasmic. I tried to calm myself and catch my breath while he kissed me gently all over my face.

"Are you well fed now?" I breathed.

"Yes Baby… Thank you," he whispered in my ear then proceeded to lick it.

I felt like I overdosed on Benadryl and was losing consciousness. I wanted to make love to him. I had good intentions of reciprocating the pleasures he's just given me. But it seemed impossible at the moment… Because all I wanted to do was give up and keep my eyes closed until morning. "Go to sleep Love." I groaned softly.

"Oh Ja… Jake. I wanna make love to you," I said half sleep.

"No… Go to sleep. You can make love to me tomorrow… Ok."

I groaned again not forming any actual words… Though I swore I was talking coherently.

"I love you Ness," he whispered in my ear. "You have no idea of how much I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I do know Jake… I do," I managed to quietly say before I fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

I slept like a rock all through the night. As soon as I was fully awake, I woke Jake up with kisses and we made love with me on top. I really wanted to make up for falling asleep on him last night. The way he moaned my name over and over made me think that I made up for everything. After we were done, we fell back to sleep for a while then went in the bathroom. My make-up had smeared off some so I figured I would just wash it off. I've been sleeping with it on since I got the make-up… It makes me feel better I guess. After I washed it off I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. I felt self-conscious now but I figured it really didn't make a difference. Jake knew it was there… Even if it was masked.

"Hey… It looks like it's getting better," he said lovingly.

"Eeeh… A little. Still purple though."

"It will heal soon… Don't worry about that. You're still the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

I gently smiled as he stood behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"You haven't talked to your father since we've been here Ness."

"It's not like I didn't leave a message on his phone. I did at the airport when we got here."

"Oh."

"I guess he's… I don't know." I sighed. "I'll call him again to see how he's doing since it looks like I have to be the one to… Well he's probably messed up because he's not with mom?"

"Maybe he's just feeling ashamed right now… Don't take it personal."

_How can I not take it personal? My own father didn't speak to me for two weeks before all of this happened. _

"Come on Jake… You really think I can not take this personal. Here I thought he was ready to talk to me… Or give us a chance. He can set his pride aside for me if he really wanted too."

"Honey… can you please stop stressn' yourself out over this. We came here to relax."

"I know… I know." Jake's face started to grow angry. "Jake… Ok. I'll try to relax about it. Calm down ok." He blew out a breath and rolled his eyes out of frustration. "Baby…" I paused trying my best to keep my tears at bay. Jake turned me around to face him and put his hands on the side of my face. I flinched a bit because of my bruise. "I'm sorry," he said then moved his hand. "I'm sorry Honey." I didn't want to cry because it seems like that's all I do now. I deeply sighed. "Are you still mad at my dad Jake?" He pressed his lips in a straight line.

"I guess you are… But try to let that anger go. It's not doing anyone any good."

"I know… Um… But I'm willing to make efforts in being civil."

"Well… Thanks. That's all I ask of now." I sighed. "But… we have other things to think about."

"Yes we do Baby."

He pulled me closer to him and started rubbing my back. "Mmm," I moaned because it felt so relaxing.

"Hey… Let's get ready to get outta here so we can get that Mustang ok," he said.

"Yeah… Ok. And _I'm_ driving remember."

"Sure, sure. You can drive it all you want. Just don't run over anybody," he said smirking.

"I can drive."

"Yeah… I know. But this has _way more_ horse power than your little Mazda."

"Well... Whatever. I have skills too Buddy."

"Oh you do huh?"

"You damn right I do," I said as I smacked his butt and ran in the bedroom.

He chased after me and pinned me to the bed and kissed me. I was sorta out of breath from my little sprint to get away from him. I smiled as I looked at the expression on his face. He looked… Hungry and his eyes were dark with lust. "You wanna show me some of those skills before we get outta here?" he said in a sexy tone. His hard dick was pressing against my stomach and it felt so much hotter than my skin. "Hmm… I don't know. You seem to doubt my skills so I may not wanna show you," I teased. He slowly moved his body up so that he was straddling my stomach. "But you're very talented," he breathed. I licked my lips as I looked at his huge dick that was so close to my face. "You know you want it." And he was so right. My mouth was literally watering wanting his dick inside of it. I bit my bottom lip and gazed up into his dark brown eyes. "Put it in my mouth," I moaned. Jake got closer to me and eased his hardness inside me. I started humming while I sucked on his engorged head. He gasped out loud and grabbed a fist full of my hair. "Ness," he hissed. I brought up my hands to grab on to his shaft to rub it up and down while I tried to go deeper on him. He groaned in the sexiest way. _I'll show him my skills all right._ I didn't clock hours of free internet porn for nothing. I didn't take long for me to make him come. And when he did… He gushed all over me. My face… My hair… My breast. I swallowed what was in my mouth and licked my lips. "God woman you're so fucking sexy. Whew… I feel dizzy as hell." He let himself collapse on the bed beside me. "Damn… I should call you a dickologist. You're so fuckin' brilliant at sucking my dick… Whew." I giggled. "A _dickologist_? Well I am proud of my level of dedication to my studies." He chucked then helped pull me up from the bed and guided me back to the bathroom. We took a nice long hot shower than got dressed and stopped over Rachel's. Steven then dropped us off at the shop and took his truck back home. I was really excited to actually get a chance to drive one of my favorite cars. I didn't care what color they had. It didn't take long for the whole process. We picked the car we wanted and Jake handed over his credit card and I.D. Within fifteen minutes we had a Mustang.

I drove the whole day even though he was pouting waiting to take over. But he did say that he would let me drive… And this is my favorite car. I fell in love with it even more and even contemplated on getting one. But I changed my mind because I don't wanna be spoiled. I have a frickin' Hummer waiting for me when I get home for Christ sake. I would feel guilty if I even hinted that I did want one; a black one this like this one. Oh God I love this car so much. But there's so much better stuff I could do with thirty thousand dollars. I mean… If Jacob doesn't mind… I could even help some of my friends who are struggling with their bills. I'm sure he would let me do what I want with the money he put in my checking account.

We had a full day of sightseeing and shopping. Hawaii is such a beautiful place. I'm so jealous of the people who actually _live_ here. I wish I could move it so it was only miles away from Forks… but still have beautiful weather. I parked the car and we took a hike to look at the tropical plants and trees. Well we had other plans other than just _looking_ at things… Being the horny toads that we are. We just had to find the perfect secluded spot… and we did. I took out a beach towel from my bag and laid it on the ground. Jake kissed me so passionately as he laid me down and pulled up my dress. He made me forget that we were outside for a second. He pulled his cargo shorts down and then his underwear and shoved his dick in between my legs making me moan out his name. "Oh Jake." He growled then gripped at my panties tearing them off of my hips. Damnit I did like those… But who fucking cares. Jake started fucking me really fast and I tried my best not to be too loud so we wouldn't get caught. That was hard to do. "Oh God," I screamed. "Jake… Oohh… Oohh… _Baby_," I said in a high pitched moan. It felt amazing… More than amazing. I am so much limber now that I have my personal trainer stretching me every morning and night. I would have groaned in pain if he had my legs in these positions months ago. I moaned out loud as he started thrusting deeper. "Oh shit Ness… Oh my God Baby!" he moaned. I couldn't stay quiet for the life of me. At this point I didn't care if someone walked up on us. Jacob slowed down his thrust a bit when he realized I was about to wake up the dead. I couldn't help it... He was hitting my g-spot over and over. Even though he slowed down… He still pounded himself inside me. I was about to come at any second. I started screaming as my body convulsed. Jake had to forcefully kiss me while I was coming so that I wouldn't get us caught. A few seconds later I felt him gush inside me. It took some time for me to be able to speak. My breath was really taken away from me.

"God Jacob… You make me come so hard," I breathed totally out of breath.

"That was my goal," he said as he kissed me all over my sweaty face.

"Whew… God I don't think I can _walk_."

He chuckled.

"Well you have to. Rebecca plans on going out with you later today."

"I'm going to be so tired," I said as I placed my arm over my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Ahhh… You'll perk up," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Well, I feel like you drained me of all of my energy Jake. I feel really dizzy."

"Sorry."

I tried to open my eyes. They were very heavy. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. I sighed and draped my arm back on him. His neck was near my lips so I kissed it. He was salty… but I loved tasting him after we have sex. We ungracefully got off the ground stumbling trying to fix our clothes. My thighs were extremely slimy and covered with his come. I used the beach towel to wipe me off and stuffed it back in my bag. I was too beat to drive so I handed Jake the keys to the car. He had a sly grin on his face when he took the keys from me. Did he fuck the shit out of me on purpose just so he could drive the car? If he did… I'm so paying him back for this.

"I see you got to drive the car," I said sarcastically.

"I see you're to dizzy to drive… I'm trying to get us home in one piece."

"Yeah… Whatever. You did this to me on purpose." He laughed a devious laugh that just proved my point. "You're so gonna get it," I said under my breath.

After we washed up at the hotel, Jake drove us to his sister's house. Then Rebecca and I went shopping and out to eat for dinner while Jake hung out with Steven and his friends. It was good just to hang out with her. It seems like Jake and I have been molded together at the hip since we got here. I can't complain… I love the man like crazy… but it's good to just hang out with someone else. I see what Ava was talking about. And it's ok to miss Jake… Because I'll be by his side when I go to bed anyway. It was different when I didn't live with him. It was actually painful being away from him. Mostly because I was nervous about everything that was going on… And the uncertainty of being pregnant and someone finding out. Oh… And I wanted to be by his side when I slept… Because it was hard to sleep without him. It was like my body couldn't fully relax without his body heat… smell… and arms around me. I sleep better kinda… It's not like I've been living on a mental easy street since we've been married with my family… and things I don't wanna think about. But some nights I get a good rest… Others I'm just wide awake looking at the shadows in the bedroom… Or watching Jake sleep.

Rebecca and I enjoyed our dinner. I couldn't even pronounce the dish that I ate but it was really good. While walking back to her car I noticed she had an odd look to her... Like a worried look. She looked perfectly fine to me in the restaurant. I wonder what was on her mind.

"How are you?" she asked slowly.

"Umm... Umm… I'm fine," I responded a bit baffled.

"I'm not talking about the surface. Really… How are you? You've been through so much... I wanna make sure that you're ok. I love you like a sister… I want you to be able to talk to me about anything."

"I'm ok… I mean." I sighed. "I'm probably not as cheerful as I would normally be… With everything that's going on between my father… And well the crazy shit with Leah. I'm not that comfortable knowing that she won't be in jail forever. In a year or so she will be out… And honestly I'm a bit scared. Jake tells me not to worry… But I do. Who knows what she's capable of? She hates me it seems and I didn't do a thing to her. I just married Jake."

"Well Leah is a complete bitch. I never liked her… _Hated her actually_. And that's even before she started dating my little brother. She really did a head job on Jake. I'm _so_ glad that he's not with her anymore. I cried so many times because he let himself become a victim. But I can see how you would feel scared. Man she has what… Two years?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Well hopefully… It would be too good to be true if she all of a sudden forgot about us or wised up. _I wish she would just disappear_," I said under my breath.

Rebecca had a sad smirk on her face… Then reached out to hug me.

"I honestly want to move far away just so I don't have to deal with her… But I don't wanna leave Washington. And I don't want Jake to be away from his family and business."

"Have you talked to Jake about this?"

"No… He sees our family growing up in his house. I mean… I think he's confident that Leah won't be a problem. Honestly… I can't see how he's so calm about it." Rebecca's eyebrows furrowed. "I mean… I don't wanna feel scared for the rest of my life because of her." _I wish she would just…_

"Oh Nessie… I feel your pain. I really do. I wish she would disappear too."

"My life would be much better if I didn't have to think about her." _I would do anything for just two people in the world to just leave me the hell alone forever._

"Jacob will do everything in his power to keep you safe."

"Yeah… But Jake can't be with me every second of the day."

"No… He can't. But I'm sure things will work out fine. Just have faith." I wanted to physically huff… But I just did it in my mind. "I wish I could kidnap you myself and keep you here in Hawaii. Also I would be able to see my niece or nephew grow up. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to move here."

"Um… It's beautiful here... but it's too far away from my family and friends."

"Well a girl can hope," she said smiling.

I glanced at the bench behind us. These shoes weren't as comfortable as they were when I first put them on.

"You wanna sit before we go to the car?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Rebecca twiddled her fingers for a moment then she looked up at me with a concerned look.

"Um… You probably know by now or maybe you don't. But Jake can go from zero to sixty in a split second when it comes to the people that he loves. He will never hurt you... That's not even in his character. But he's capable of hurting someone if they hurt you."

"Oh… I've seen it. It scares me that he doesn't know how to back down."

"Yeah… My brother broke a few bones back in the day."

"Huh?"

"Oh... When I was sixteen. Some guy that I broke up with at school called me a bitch and he broke his arm and rib. And when Rachel was fourteen… A kid at school cut her ponytail and he knocked him out cold. Even though Jake is younger than us… He's been tall and muscular. We kinda felt like we had an older brother growing up when he sprouted. But I worry about him… Because he can get so angry sometimes… And he thinks he's indestructible it seems. _Hot headed_ is not quite the way to explain him... Because he is so sweet and kind. But something just happens to him when something hits a nerve."

"Wow... Jake never told me about that when he told me about his childhood. He said he was in a few fights but after a while no one messed with him."

"Well… They had common sense."

"Hmm."

"As much as Jake loves you… I hate to see what he would do if someone hurts you."

"Well… I had to calm him down a few times when it came to my ex." I felt a sharp pain in my head as I pictured his face.

"Yeah… I heard he hit him at the movies."

"Yeah… He called me a name. The same name your ex called you."

"Yup… That will do it for Jake. Oh your ex must be a jerk. I heard what happened."

My heart automatically started beating fast as if she really heard what happened. I knew she didn't because no one knew. But just hearing _I heard what happened_… Made me physically panic.

"You ok?" she asked tilting her head looking at me.

"Um… Yeah."

"You shouldn't let what he did affect you… That's his lost. Be happy he cheated on you so you could see his true self."

"Yeah… You're right," I said with my voice quivering. "I have Jake… And I love him so much."

"Aww… He loves you too. And I bet you were happy when my brother floored that idiot."

"Yeah I was." _More than she could imagine_.

"Was he even good to you up until that point?"

"Umm... Umm." That question caught me off guard. "Yeah… He was."

"Well I'm glad that it didn't destroy your trust in men."

"It may have… I didn't date anyone for a long time… Like a year." _But I had more issues going on in my head than him just cheating on me._ "And Jake was the next person I dated after him."

"Wow… And you trusted him just like that huh? There was no doubt at all about him?"

"No. It seems crazy… But I knew I was in love with him… And trusted him with everything. My heart… My body… _Him making me pregnant_. It was the weirdest feeling… Giving myself to someone like that so quickly… But I was ok with it. Jake is very convincing. And when he told me that he loved me and wanted to change my last name… I believed him."

"Hmm," she mused.

"And I always wanted children someday. And I told you that being with him… Wow… I wanted it more than ever. I _wanted _to be pregnant."

I touched my stomach not even realizing that I did. All of my thoughts just went to my baby and I was getting a little emotional.

"You feel ok?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah."

"Oh… I thought you were getting sick."

"Oh no… I'm fine."

I let my fingers graze over my stomach once before I dropped my hand to my side.

"I'm just thinking about our baby. I never knew I could love something so much I never met."

"I can only imagine," she said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Steven and I may try to get a surrogate soon."

"Really?" I said a bit excited.

"Yeah… My eggs are healthy… I just can't carry a child."

"Wow… So this means that you and Rachel are trying to have a baby at the same time."

Rebecca giggled.

"I guess you're right. We do so many things alike."

"Well I hope that works out for you."

A few people walked by us on their way to the restaurant laughing. We both looked up and smiled at them. They nodded high and walked past us.

"Well I should get you back to Jake. I'm pretty sure he's pretending that he's not missing you like crazy hanging out with the boys."

"Well, I can admit that I miss him too. This is the longest I've been without him since we got here."

"Well let's go back home. Um… It would be wise to tell Jake how you feel about living in La Push."

"But I _want _to live there. I just don't want… Leah being there. She lives so close to us. The restraining order doesn't mean that much to me."

Hell I'll probably take karate lessons or something. I still haven't told my mom yet what happened. I never found the right time to try to explain it all. I didn't want her worrying anymore than she is.

"Ya know my family doesn't even know what happened that night. All of my friends do. But I haven't told my parents yet. Too much crazy shit has happened." I sighed. "I guess I'll tell them soon. Sometimes things can be so frustrating."

"Well just make sure you're not keeping anything in. Talk to Jake… Talk to _me_. Even talk to Rach. You have two big sisters now Nessie."

"I know… And I love you guys."

I'm so lucky that I like Jake's family. Imagine how it would be if I had the extra stress of them not liking me… Or me having valid reasons for me not to like them. We both stood up and gave each other a big hug. On the way driving back to her home I thought about how I would bring the conversation back up again about Leah. I know it's around two years away. Maybe that's why Jake is not dwelling on it now? Maybe he just wants to enjoy us now without the worry of her when we don't have to? But I feel like I'm on the Titanic and it just started sinking and we're the only ones not worrying about securing a life boat. I mean the ship is gonna go down eventually… Why not make sure we don't freeze and drown.

I didn't do much talking when I got back to hotel. That's because Jacob attacked me and I had no choice but to fall asleep afterwards. I was knocked out cold until the sunrays came through the large windows. All day I was wondering if I should bring up the conversation. But I was side tracked by all of the fun that we had. That night we all went to a luau. It was very interesting. The food was good too. My appetite was weird but I still managed to taste the Poi. I ate chicken that was cooked in coconut milk and pieces of mango. Jacob ate pork… I was so jealous because it smelled so good. After we ate Rebecca and I were given grass skirts to learn how to do some of the dances. Jake didn't want to participate when they wanted him to get up and join in. He claimed that he was the _camera man_ and couldn't do both at the same time. I think Jake would look sexy doing some of the Hawaiian dances… but I couldn't talk him into it. But later that night he talked me into dancing for him in the skirt. But the poor skirt didn't last that long. I swear he has no patience.

After we made love he had this weird smirk on his face. I mean I know he had me moaning like crazy. Was he about to boast about it?

"What is it?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"You really enjoyed driving that mustang right."

"Yeah."

"Um… You know I can still buy you one."

"No… No Jacob. I told you I didn't want one."

"Well you should have seen your face when you were driving it. You looked happy as shit."

"That's because I was with you," I teased.

"Naaaw… It was because you wanted it."

"Well… That may be true. _But I still don't want you to buy me one_. Jake… You just brought me a truck."

"What… My wife can't have two _automobiles_?"

"No... It… I just don't wanna feel spoiled."

"Oh… That's the main reason."

"That's a lot of money… And um… It's not something that I need. It's just nice."

"Well ya know I can buy a used one and just fix it up for you. It could be a wreck and I could make it look brand new. _Black_ right?"

I sighed. Is he ever going to give this up?

"Jake it's gonna be snow on the ground in Washington soon. It's not even _practical_."

"_Summer_ it will be. I'll work on it at the shop until summer. Then before you know it... Bam! You have a used car that looks new."

I giggled at his level of excitement.

"Oh Jake… You're crazy ya know that."

"If crazy means that I'll do anything for you… Then I'm loco."

"Yeah you're loco alright."

"You know what else I am," he asked while yawning.

"You're tired?"

"Yeah Baby… You drained me a few minutes ago."

Jake kissed my temple and squeezed me closer to him.

"So Jake… Ya know you would have looked sexy as hell out there… If you had the nerve to get up and dance with me."

"Naaa… I would have looked like a fool."

"What's wrong with that?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I'm willing to act a fool to make our baby laugh," I said.

"Oh I am too Ness… But a _skirt_?"

"It's not a gay thing... It's a Hawaiian tradition. And trust me… Those men were masculine as hell," I said smiling.

"Oh… You think they were hot?"

"Ahhh… No. I just said that they were _masculine_."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows and he looked so cute being jealous.

"Come on Baby… Don't be like that. You're the only one that makes me… Horny."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," I said in a deep voice.

He chuckled then started to caress my stomach. I can't wait until our baby is born. I wanna do so many things with him. I couldn't hide my smile. I think I do it automatically when I think of him.

"You're glowing Baby," he breathed.

"Thinking of our baby. I love him or her so much Jake."

"I love the baby too Ness. I love its little incubator too," he said while rubbing my belly. Jake started to give me soft kisses all over my face. "Mmm…. Your skin is so soft."

I quietly giggled.

"Well you know your skin is soft too. Like a baby's butt."

"Oh my God… A baby's butt."

"Yeah… You would never know that you're like forty."

"Ahhh… You wanna say jokes now."

"I'm just messn' with ya Jake."

"I'll show you who's an old man."

Jacob laid on top of me and gripped at my sides as he shoved himself inside me. "Mmm Jake," I called out. He moved his hips at a fast pace not letting me adjust to the outburst of energy that exuded from his hips. "Ooo… Oooo… OOOOH!" I moaned getting louder and louder as he brought me to the brink of orgasm. He felt so good. "Ahhh Ness," he moaned in the sexiest voice. It didn't take long for us to both come together… Only it was my third time coming. Boy… He really likes to prove his points. We didn't have any early plans so we could also sleep late in the morning. I think I'm gonna wanna stay in the bed until noon the way I feel... I was so exhausted. Jake kissed my forehead and mumbled _I love you_. He sounded so adorable half sleep. "I love you too Baby," I said as I kissed the bottom of his neck. Wow… I still can't get over sometimes that I am his wife. Let alone about to have a baby. But Jacob is everything that I could ever want in a man… And more. He makes me so happy... Even when I'm faced with the demons that are lurking in the corner of my mind. I love him so much. I hope he knows just how much I love him. He's my tall little miracle. Well I can't call him little in any aspect. My little miracle is growing day by day inside me. I swear I have no patience… Because all I wanna do is hold him and snuggle its little face. I wonder what I'm having? It really doesn't matter. I just want him to be healthy. I swear I'm having a boy… I don't know why? I just have a strong gut feeling that this is Little Jake… My sweet Little Jake. I love you little guy. Goodnight.

***oooOOOooo***

As the weeks went by my face completely healed. I feel more confident now and I don't have to worry about my make-up smearing… Or that sigh I hear from Jake that he doesn't think I hear when he sees me washing my face. I kept my waxing mission going on. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I'm sure I'm not gonna feel like getting tortured when I'm all big and feel like a hippo. I really hope he appreciates all of this… Dedication on being sexy. It's a hard job. We had already moved our things into the pool house. It really looks like a tropical home inside… And we have a sense of privacy that I didn't expect to have. They don't hear us… Or haven't said anything. God… That's scary if they do hear us. But I try my best to stay quiet. Jake has been giving me new sexual experiences that I never had before. We have watched porn together a few times and have tried to reenact some things. A few days ago, he bought an air mattress and we covered ourselves with a lot of baby oil and massaged each other... Then had sex. It was very slippery… And extremely sensual. Jake knows the things that I'm willing to do… And he also knows my limits. We both don't like chocking or calling each other bad names. While we were browsing on the internet for sexy lingerie and toys, I saw some collars. One said _Bitch_, one said _Slut_, and the other said _Fuck Me._

"Don't even think about it. I don't want you wearing that... Unless you want the _fuck me_ one," he said in a serious tone.

"Oh… You don't want me to be your personal slut?" I asked playfully.

Jake sighed.

"How can I call the most precious thing in the world to me a _bitch_ or _slut _… Even if we're playing? I can't do that. You want a name that would get me off?" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised waiting for his version of a sexy name. "Well if you want me to fuck you like crazy… Let me call you… Wife."

I smiled like crazy and he leaned in to kiss me. He later moved the lap top from off of my lap and pulled off my Hello Kitty tank top.

"Do you want me to fuck you like you're my wife?" he breathed.

"Mmm Humm… Please," I quietly said.

Jacob made love to me and kept on asking who I was while he was fucking me. I moaned _your wife_… And it drove him crazy. I really love the sex that we have. But I do miss how Jacob used to fuck me when we first met. He wasn't concerned that much if he was fucking me too hard or too deep. He's more gentle with me now… Now that I'm pregnant. I would always have _pain_ at the tip of my tongue to alarm him when he got too excited and thought I had five more inches of pussy stored for him to bash through. Now he stays calm… But still brings me to the most amazing orgasms. But I miss those days when he would fuck my brains out and have me every which way. I guess I won't have sex like that again until after the baby is born.

Jake and I talk a lot about things. And you would think that I would be totally comfortable to talk to him about everything. Well most things. I haven't talked to Jake about Leah yet. I guess I'll do that some other time. I too wanna enjoy the peace of mind while I can. Well the amount of peace of mind that I have. I did talk to Jake about his teenaged years and the fights that he was in. I asked him why did he leave those stories out when we first met… And he just looked at the floor.

"I didn't want you afraid of me. I didn't know what you would think. I was young then anyway. I didn't have a good grip on my temper."

"And you do _now_? You wanted to kill John at the movies."

"Oh… I was good at the movies. I only hit him once. I could have kept on hitting him once he hit the ground. Believe me… I have more self-control now."

"Oh… Um… You said you thought I would be _afraid of you_?"

"Well… I didn't want you thinking that I would lose control with you. I would never hurt you... Ever. So I kinda left that part out."

"And that's the _only_ thing you left out… Right?"

"Yes… You know my whole life story. You could write my biography really."

"Yeah… The story of Jacob Black."

"Hey it would be a best seller."

"Oh… You're not that interesting," I teased.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh yes I am."

"Ehhh… You might be a _little _interesting," I said not being able to hide my smile.

"Whatever… You know you're fascinated by me."

"Yeah… That may be true. But seriously… I love you more each day."

"And I love you more each day too."

Jacob is so caring and I truly appreciate everything that he does for me. He has been a rock for me and has kept me sane for this long. He encouraged me to try to break the ice yet again with my father... And it worked. My dad now calls me more frequently. I'm happy that my dad has been more comfortable talking to me now. That's a plus. But it seems weird every time we call each other. Sometimes we are both tight lipped and I wonder what he's thinking. I just know everything is crazy with him not being home with mom and Matt. But I pray that everything will turn out fine… Even if it takes longer than I expected. My family has to be whole again. They mean everything to me. I want everyone to be happy. I wish my mom would just take him back. They've been married for almost nineteen years. It would be so depressing if they never got back together. Some part of me would feel responsible. I try not to think that this is my fault. But it was a domino effect that lead them to the separation. But if I forgave my father... and I was the one that was hit… Why can't my mother? I mean… Really.

Rebecca has been feeding me like crazy. I swear she's trying to make me fat. Every time I turn around she's shoving food in my face saying that I have to feed the baby. I have noticed that I've gained a little weight. Plus Jacob and I go out a lot to different restaurants for dinner sometimes. But I also like cooking for him in the pool house. I feel all wify when I do. I've been learning how to make a lot of traditional dishes for Jake. I used my cam corder to record Rebecca when she showed me… So I have no excuse to get it wrong. Since we agreed to stay longer, I made an appointment with Rebecca's OBGYN doctor. She was really nice and also gave me my prescriptions for my nausea and blood pressure medication. Surprisingly my blood pressure was still a little high. I know my dad has high blood pressure… But I really didn't expect me to have it at such a young age. Jacob kept his idea of taking pictures of my stomach each week. I can notice a small difference. I gained seven pounds since we've been here.

Jacob talked me into staying even longer. He didn't have to say that much because I love it here. But I was kinda bummed out that I wouldn't be in Forks for Halloween. Jake and I still went to a Halloween party. But I'm sure I could have had more fun with all of my crazy friends with us. But don't get me wrong. I did enjoy myself. There weren't many costumes for me to pick from when we went shopping. I wanted to match with Jake. He bought a Batman costume and I got the female version of the Robin costume. I wished that I could still be Rouge… But I couldn't find the wig. Next Halloween I will make sure that Jake and I have the most awesome costume. I don't wanna blend in and be generic. Rebecca and Steven were zombies. They did a good job with their make-up too. If I were a kid… I would be running away from them. We took a lot of pics. Jacob was the candy cop and didn't let me eat what I wanted. And what I wanted was chocolate. He gave me such a guilt trip that I didn't even feel like sneaking any when I was away from him. He would have probably smelled it anyway. I swear he was a canine in his previous life; like a wolf like the stories of his tribe.

All of us really had fun at the party. Jake and I danced like Mick Jagger during the song by Marron 5. It didn't take long for Steven and Rebecca to join in. I even had to take out my cell phone at one point because I needed it on video. Jake kept on saying _I'm Batman_ in a deep raspy voice every chance he could get at the party. When we got back to the pool house, I stripped out of my costume and ran to the bathroom to pee. When I went back in the bedroom Jake was standing on the bed naked with the mask and cape on. His dick was rock hard when he opened up the cape for me to see. "I'ma tare that pussy up… Because I'm Batman," he said in Batman's voice. I started cracking up and he swooped down on me and lifted me in his arms.

"Put me down crazy," I laughed.

"Turbines to speed… We're ready to go," he said keeping the act up.

"Holy fuck the shit out me Batman."

Jake chuckled breaking character. _God we're such nerds_.

It felt kinda kinky kissing Jake with the mask on. "My tongue is about to go to the Bat cave," he whispered in my ear. He slowly kissed down my body and started to eat me out. I gripped the sheets beneath me and moaned out in pleasure. God I love it when he does this to me. He tugged and gently bit my clit while he made his fingers vibrate inside me. "Oh Shit!" I yelled. I started squirming around and he used his arm to pin me down.

"Where do you think you're going Ness. This pussy is mine… And I'm not done with it."

"Ohh… Oohh… Ja… Jake."

After he had me come by eating me out… he kissed his way back up to my mouth. I was panting so hard that I was making myself dizzy. He slowly slid his huge dick inside me and started to move. And the way he moved was amazing… Like magic. Each touch… each moan was bringing me closer to scream out louder than my last. Having Jake wear the mask was sexy… But it was covering up his beautiful face. I wanted to fully see his facial expressions… The longing in his eyes… The crinkle in his forehead. I went to grab at his mask and he forced my arms back down in the bed. "I can't reveal who I am," he moaned.

I didn't want to role play anymore… I wanted to see his face… His gorgeous face.

"I wanna see you," I said softly. Jake let my wrist go and I tugged on his mask. He helped take the mask off and I smiled once I saw the rest of his handsome sweat covered face. Jake swirled his hips and thrust me into his body over and over. He must have been getting too hot. After a while he sat up to take the cape off the dove back down on me. He nibbled and sucked on my neck as he groaned the most sexy groan. He sounded like he was close to coming… And I didn't want to prolong it. I wanted him to come. "Baby… Fuck me faster… I'm so close," I moaned. Jake gave me my wish and started to fuck me faster. In less than a minute we were both coming at the same time. "Ye… Yes… Yes Baby," I moaned in a high pitch voice as I came. "Oh my God," Jake groaned. Jake rested his forehead on mine with his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. We laid there in silence except for our heavy breathing. I traced my fingers gently down his sweaty spine. He softly moaned inside my neck and it sent a chill through me.

"Jake… You're my real life superhero you know that."

"You think of me like that."

"Yes… You're amazing."

He smiled and kissed up my jawline to my ear.

"And you have special powers."

"Well I'll come rescue you whenever you need me," he breathed.

"I… I need you every day."

"Well you're a lucky one. You don't need a sign to beacon for me."

"Yes… I'm a lucky one."

Jake deeply kissed me. I moaned in his mouth as my pussy clinched down on him.

"Morris code again?"

"No… Aftershocks."

"Oh… Well… Umm. I'm willing to tip your Richter Scale Baby. Give me a second and I'll have you calling out to God again."

"Oh… I'm sure you will."

It didn't take him long to get rock hard again. And as he said… He had my calling out to God along with calling out Jacob's name over and over until I couldn't take anymore.

***oooOOOooo***

The weeks were going by so fast. It didn't seem like I was thousands of miles away to make me home sick because I kept in touch with my family and friends through long emails, phone calls, and web chats. Nicole seems really happy with Embry… And she tells me that the sex is indescribable. She's so far gone in love with him right now… It's so adorable. I mean she's cooking for him... And she hardly cooks for anyone. She has told him that she's in love with him… So I'm glad that she broke down that wall of hers.

Matt talks about Ashley a lot… Though it seems like he's hiding something. I tried to get it out of him… But he didn't budge. Aside from that it's clear to see that he's hurt because dad is not home yet. I can tell he doesn't want me to worry about it… But it's something we talk about. He talks to dad more than my mom does... So he has some insight on what's going on in his head.

"Um… Dad's acting weird as hell."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know… Just weird. I hung out with him last weekend… And it was a _different _elephant in the room. I asked him what was wrong… And he said nothing. Then later on he got a call on his cell phone. It sounded like a woman and she was crying. But he told her that he had to call her back. I asked him who it was… And he said a client. But he didn't look me in the eyes when he said it."

"That's weird."

"Yeah I know right. I even brought up that he should go to marriage counseling… Thinking maybe that will help. But he gave me a look that just made me drop the idea."

I sighed.

"This is crazy Matt."

"Yeah… But don't stress over it. I just wanted to tell you because it seemed so odd. Do you think maybe you can ask him if… Well if everything is ok with him?"

"I think he may open up more to you Matt."

"You think?"

"Yeah… Dad's always… I don't know. He's seems robotic lately."

"Yeah… I guess that's a way to explain him."

I talked to Matt for a few more minutes then he said that he had to play Halo with one of his friends and that he will text me later. Man… I'm so worried about dad… Well mom too. Dads no longer staying with his college buddy… He got an apartment in Seattle near his law firm. That doesn't seem so hopeful. But I'm still a bit optimistic that they will get back together… Even though dad has been acting extremely strange. Or maybe we're just looking for something and he's just acting like a man that's separated from his wife and dealing with a lot of emotional stuff? Whatever the case is… I just feel like chaining my parents together in a room and force them to talk. Like that crazy movie Saw. Make it so they have only an hour to kiss and make up or something terrible will happen.

My dad hasn't web chatted with me since I've been here. I'm trying my best not to take it personal. He's probably ashamed or doesn't want me to read his body language? I've only talked to him on the phone. And when I talk to him… It seems like he's trying too hard to sound upbeat. He's not fooling anyone. My mom also seems like she's pretending not to be sad. She skips the subject of dad and always tries to keep it on me and Jake... And the baby. It's gonna be really weird when I get back home… I just know it.

But we did get some good news from Rachel. She's pregnant now. I'm so happy for her. I can't wait to get back and give her a big hug. Our kids are going to be only a few months apart. Rebecca is still looking for the right surrogate mother. I hope she finds one soon. I guess the next in line to get pregnant would be Lisa and Joe. Who knows if they will wait until after they are married? Kim and Jarred are thinking about starting a family soon too. It's gonna be a baby epidemic soon... But the more the merrier. All of our kids can grow up together.

When Thanksgiving came along… I felt kinda sad that I wasn't in Washington. Dad wasn't at the family dinner. For all I know he spent it alone. Jacob's family doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. His words exactly… "_What when they came over and tricked us to steal our frickin' land."_ So I wonder how that will be next year when we have a big dinner on the day of Thanksgiving? Or maybe that's something that will just have to be… Different. I respect his views… And I kinda see his point. I promised my mom that I would definitely be home by Christmas. I think my body will go into shock because of the weather change. I just love how warm and sunny it is here. And my skin is just glowing. I'm much darker now since we go to the beach a lot. I'm not quite as dark as Jake… But I swear I could pass for Spanish if my hair was darker. Matt jokes with me and says that I'm trying to be like him now. One day while Jake and I were on the beach, I made a comment that I was almost his completion now. "Baby… Look how dark I am… _And it's December_." Jacob put his arm against mine. He's even darker now from his sun tan.

"As long as you're not thinking about keeping it when we get back home. Tanning beds are not healthy for your skin at all."

"Oh… I know."

"They even made it illegal for people under eighteen to tan in California."

"Jake… I have no desire to go tanning. You can cut out the speech before you get warmed up… Ok."

By the look on his face he looked like he was about to be on a roll. I seem to know how to stop his rants about safety if I sound like I already know everything… Or give him an insightful look.

I was real excited to go to my second doctor's appointment with Rebecca's doctor. I'm four months now so it's a possibility that she could find out the sex of the baby by the ultra sound. Everyone at home was on standby waiting for my text or call. Matt told me that he thinks it's a boy too. Nicole doesn't care what I have… But she needs to know so she can start preparing for the baby shower. When we got to the doctor's office I was weighed and the nurse took my blood pressure. She told me the numbers and said that was still a bit high. I sadly smirked because I knew I was eating better and taking my medication daily. I may even be stressed out and not realize how much? She also took my blood. I'm guess I'm getting better at that because Jacob just had to squeeze my hand. But he gave me a quick kiss when it was over. We waited for Dr. Kealoha to join us in the examining room. When she came in the room she greeted us with a big smile and said, "Aloha." We returned the greeting.

"So how have you been? Have you been eating well?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm eating well. I'm staying away from the junk food and eating more fruits and vegetables."

"Yes… She has been very good with sticking with eating the healthy stuff. Not sure that she likes it that much… But Ness is determined," Jake added.

"That's good. I know you two are excited about the ultra sound."

"_Oh my God am I,"_ I blurted out.

"Yes we are."

"Well it's not a guarantee that we can see the sex today… So I don't want you to get your hopes too high."

"I'm just happy to see my baby," I said.

"Ok… Well let's see how this baby is doing," she said.

The doctor attached something to my stomach and the room was filled with the sound of our baby's heartbeat. Both of our faces lit up. "The baby has a healthy heartbeat," she said as tears started to fill my eyes. I was listening to my baby's _heart_. Jakes eyes were misting too. "This may be a bit cold," she warned. The doctor squirted some gel on my growing belly. It was cold and made me giggle quietly. Jake smiled at me and shook his head. I can't help it… I'm really ticklish.

The doctor moved the wand over my stomach. All of our eyes were glued on the screen. I was in awe that I could see my baby. Not only was I hearing its heartbeat… I will be able to see him or her move around. How cool is that.

"You're around fifteen weeks now. If I get a good view I can tell if it's a boy or a girl. You both want to know right," she said jokingly. She knew we were both dying to know.

"Yes," we both said at the same time. _I wanna know how to decorate its room and go crazy buying little clothes… And know its name. _The doctor pressed the wand more into my belly.

"See… there. That's your baby." She didn't have to point out where its head or body was. I could clearly make out everything. "Aww… Jake. Look… Our baby," I croaked out. Tears filled my eyes even more and Jacob squeezed my hand tighter. His smile grew even bigger. Jake looked so happy. I saw the tears about to spill over in his eyes. "This is the head and this area is the body," the doctor stated. She moved the wand around some more.

"Ahh… And here is the _penis_."

"It's a _boy_?" I asked softly.

"Yes… You're having a boy."

"Oh my God," Jake breathed.

"I can make you guys a DVD to take with you and some still pictures."

"Oh… Thank you," I murmured.

Jacob leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you Baby," he breathed.

"I love you too Jake. Oh my God… We're having a boy. That's Little Jake. Wow… That's our son."

"Yeah Baby. God… I don't even know what to say. It's like half of my brain is frozen. How in the world is it hitting me more that I'm about to be a father?"

"I know what you mean. It's… It's… I can't even explain what it's like."

It's hitting me hard that I'm about to have a baby in a five months. Not only just a baby… But a son. Someone who has a name and I can picture his face. And who will count on me to feed him and teach him his first words. Oh my God. I'm gonna be a mom. Before I knew it I was in full cry mode and Jake was holding me in his arms. After I calmed down, the doctor took some still pictures and looked at my stomach from more angles. I couldn't keep the tears from flowing. The doctor even had to give both Jake and I some tissues. Jake leaned down and kissed my temple.

"I love you Ness," he breathed.

"I love you to Daddy."

"Wow," he mused. "We're gonna have a son."

The doctor let us have a moment before she started talking about the pregnancy. Jake cupped my face and was rubbing my cheek softly with his thumb. The way he was gazing at me… I wished we were somewhere else. I just wanted to curl up in his arms and tell him that I loved him over and over again.

"Mrs. Black…. Your pregnancy is appearing to go well. You just have to watch your blood pressure. It was still kinda high when the assistant took it earlier. You are cutting out salt and taking your meds right?"

I looked away from Jacob and looked at the doctor.

"Yes… I'm doing everything that I was told to do."

"I suggest that you use a blood pressure cuff to monitor it for now on. It's very important that you try your best to keep it under control."

"I know… I know."

God… I swore my results would have been better. I've been a saint when it comes to salt and we do nothing but relax and have fun all day. But I guess my parent's separation is deeper with me than I thought. Oh and I guess my nightmares that I try my best to not dwell on. Shit… I'm not gonna let John affect my health or the health of my baby. Get it together Nessie.

"Well… I hope you're taking things easy."

"I am," I assured her.

She looked at Jake with a gentle smile.

"Keeping your wife happy and relaxed is very important Mr. Black."

"Oh… I am Doc." Jake looked back at me. "I am right?"

I chuckled.

"Of course you are Jake. You're the best husband in the world Honey."

"I know you're going through a lot with your family… But just try to even things out so you don't feel overwhelmed."

"Ok." I sighed. "As you know… We're going back to the States this week. You know… _Back to reality_."

"I know. I'm going to miss you. I'll make sure I give a copy of your records to Dr. Stevens. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you."

"Thank you so much Doc. I really appreciate everything you've done for us," Jake said.

"Oh… You're welcome."

Jake hugged my side as we left the doctor's office. I got on my phone right away and told my mother.

"Mom!" I said excited.

"Renesmee… so I guess you found out what you're having."

"Yes!"

"Well don't leave me hanging. Spill it."

"Oh mom… We're having a boy."

"Oh wow… Really Honey. You're having a boy. Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"You sound like you're in a car."

"Yeah… We just left the doctors. I have a video and pictures of the baby. I'll send them to you later."

"Oh I can't wait to see my grandbaby."

My mom was really excited. After we talked for a while she put Matt on the phone because he was bugging her to death to hand the phone over.

"Oh my God Sis… I'm going to have a nephew."

"Yeah."

"Wow… I can't wait to teach him Karate."

"Oh… You're not gonna torture my baby Matt."

"No… No. when he gets old enough… I want him to know how to protect himself. Oh and kick some major ass."

I giggled.

"Well as long as you don't hurt him. I think I may freak out if I see a bruise on my baby… No matter how old he is."

"Well… I can't wait until you come back home. I mean… I miss you guys."

"I miss you too Matt. And we'll be home a few days before Christmas. Not looking forward to the crowd at the airports. But before you know it I will be there to smack the back of your big head."

"That's if you can catch me fatty."

"I'm not fat," I growled though my teeth."

Matt started cracking up. "What your brother just called you fat?" Jake questioned with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and started to laugh too. I talked to Matt for a few more minutes and sent a text to a lot of my friends and family at once. I would be blue in the face if I called them all. I'll get a chance to talk to everybody later on. When we got back to Steven and Rebecca's house… They had smiles plastered on their faces. We talked to them for a few minutes then I went on their deck to call Nicole. I wanted to tell her in person on the news. I sat down on one of the plush lounge chairs and called her. She was ecstatic when I told her the news.

"A Boy!" Oh I'm so happy for you. Wow May."

"It's still surreal to me that I'm even gonna be a mom. But I am happy. Oh… And Jake is soo happy. He rubs my belly every day. And takes pictures weekly."

"Yeah… He sent me the most recent picture that he took. You do look like you're getting bigger. But if you wore baggy clothes you couldn't tell. But your face is getting fuller."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah… I can definitely tell you gained some weight."

"Well yeah… I'm gonna pack on the pounds sooner than later."

Pretty soon I'm gonna feel as big as a house.

"So are you ok? Are you still having crazy dreams?"

"Um… Yeah. I'm fine."

"Hmm… It's never good when someone starts off with Umm… When you ask them if they are ok."

"No… I'm ok." _Mostly dreaming of John and losing Jake. But they're getting less frequent._

"Well that's good. I worry about you. Ya know you never go into detail about how you feel with some things now."

"What do you mean?"

"Like with Leah and your parents."

"I'm so over Leah." _Lie number what?_ "And I'm dealing with my parent's separation the best that I can. Don't wanna talk about it every second… Because I don't wanna be stressed out about it. I came here to relax… And get away from reality. I mean I know I will have to face everything someday. But I'm just thinking of my baby right now. He's more important to me. That may sound… Selfish?"

"No… No it doesn't. You're a mom now. You have different priorities."

She's so right. My priorities have changed drastically. Being the perfect daughter and focusing on school was my main priority only months ago. Now it's my husband and child.

"Well… All I know is that I miss the hell out of you. I mean we still talk and text each other during the week. But not being able to physically see you… Sucks," I said.

"Hey… You'll be home by Christmas… That's only a few days away Chic."

"I know. I can't wait to see you guys."

"Yeah… so hurry up and get your tan ass home."

I laughed.

"Ok."

We talked for a few more minutes then I called my father. I'm pretty sure Matt or Aunt Alice told him what I was having by now.

"Hey dad,"

"Renesmee. So I hear your having a boy. Congratulations."

"Who told you?"

"Matt did."

"Oh… I guess he beat me to it."

"So how do you feel?"

"Um… I'm fine. Still a bit dazed that I'm having a baby. It's hitting me harder now I guess. But I'm happy… We're both happy."

"That's good," he said with his voice catching.

He sounded a bit weird… But I guess he was just getting emotional that he was about to have a grandson.

"Well I can't wait to see you when you get back. Grandma Esme is dying to see you and make you eat a lot of food too."

"Oh… I'm so use to people force feeding me now. I can't wait to eat her food too."

My dad cleared his throat.

"Are you ok dad?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. I'm just… I'm just happy for you and Jacob. Wow… A baby," his voice quivered.

"Aw dad… You're gonna be a grandfather. I hope you don't mind being considered a grandpa… As young and handsome as you are."

"Oh… I don't mind at all. I really miss you. And things… Well." He paused. I knew he was dealing with a lot and I didn't want to pry. "Well things…" he deeply sighed. That was it… I had to put my two cents in. I was going to explode if I didn't.

"Dad… I know you love mom. I just wish you would hurry up and go back home. That would be the best Christmas gift you could give me. Go back home to mom. She misses you even if she doesn't say it. You both love each other. I can't really see the problem or reason why you are not home yet. Please…. Please just… Just go back home."

"I wish it was that easy," he said sadly.

"It is."

I heard something that sounded like a muffled murmur. Was he crying?

"Honey… I have to go. I'm so happy for you. I love you and I'll see you when you get back... Ok."

"Ok… But dad…"

"I gotta go… I love you," he cried.

Then he hung up the phone. I stared at my phone for a few seconds. Maybe I should have kept quiet? I didn't think that that would upset him. I guess I was wrong. I have so much to learn. But I'm not an expert at dealing with my parents being separated. I'm just a bystander watching it go on like a terrible plot to a movie. I wiped the single tear that fell from my cheek and waited until I felt a little better before I went back into the house. When I got inside I was asked if I wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate. I said yes and smiled hiding the confusion that was going on inside me. Jake and I went back to the pool house and we took a shower and got dressed for dinner.

While at the restaurant, my phone got so many text messages through the dinner from my friends and family. But I waited until after dinner to text them all back while we were driving back to the pool house.

When we got inside we took a nice hot shower then Jacob told me that he was going to give me a full body massage. While I was drying my hair he pulled out the inflated silver air bed from the closet that we used few days ago. He said he wanted massage me with oil again like we did before. I really enjoyed that night and got excited that we were going to be all slippery again. A smile grew on my face as I anticipated what he was going to do to me.

"Oh you're gonna give me my special massage again?" I asked curiously.

"Yes… And it's gonna get messy."

"I like messy."

"Ness… Lay down."

I went to carefully lay down on the bed and he held out his arm to stop me. "Wait... Wait a minute. Before you lay down I wanna put some baby oil on the bed… So it's nice and slippery." Jake squirted a lot of oil all over the mattress. Then he put some towels by the side of the bed on the floor. "Ok… You can lay down now." I carefully laid down on my stomach. The bed felt cool but the oil was a nice addition. Jacob poured more oil on my body and started to massage my back. His large hands worked magic as he released a lot of tension. I softy moaned as he continued to massage my body. Then he worked his hands down to my ass… Kneading his fingers into me. It felt really good. I was so turned on that I wanted to fuck right away. But I told myself to just relax and enjoy everything he planned to do to me. The first time we did this I had no patience and begged him to fuck me only after a minute. But I was really tense and needed every minute of his hands rubbing me to make me feel more relaxed. Jake started kissing my back then started licking down my spine and stayed at my ass for a while… Kissing and licking me right in the crack of my ass. I made a high pitched scream then quickly covered my mouth. I knew the pool house wasn't that close to the house… But it also wasn't that far. I didn't want them to hear me scream.

"Oh Shit... Jake."

"Hmmm… Do you like when I lick you there?"

"Yes," I panted.

He ate me out for a few minutes then started massaging my legs. I felt so good. I wanted to give him a massage as well. When Jake was about to massage my arms I stopped him.

"Wait… Don't do that. You will make me totally useless if you massage my arms now. I wanna give you a massage Baby."

"But this is all about you Honey. I'm trying to massage all of the stress out of your body."

"And I appreciate that. But I really want to rub my body on yours."

"Hmm… I like the sound of that."

I carefully got up and asked him to lay on his stomach. I positioned myself on top of him and started massaging his back with my breast.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Yes… It feels really good."

Then I used my hands and rubbed them all along his back and ass. I sat on his butt facing his feet and started massaging his legs. I had to squeeze really hard as I massaged him. My small hands are probably not that strong. Jake moaned and it made me feel so good that I was giving him pleasure. I wanted to make him moan even more. The idea of fucking him by being under his body facing the opposite way popped in my head. I saw that on the internet on one of the oily massage clips. I slid my legs under his body and scouted closer to his dick. He's never fucked me upside down this way… and it always seemed that it would hurt his dick if it was bent all the way back. But the guy on the internet did it without any complaints. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Been watching porn without me again?" he breathed.

"Maybe… Um… I just wanna try something… Does this hurt?" I asked while I pulled his dick down to face my entrance.

"No… It doesn't hurt."

I licked my lips when his head grazed against my clit. The bed was slippery so I had to push a bit harder to slide down so that his dick would slide into me. And when it did I bit my bottom lip so hard that it hurt. I moved really slow letting my pussy go up and down on him.

"Stay still. I wanna do everything… Ok," I moaned.

"Ok Baby… Do what you want to me," he said in a sexy voice.

I moaned as I moved my body into his. The curve of his dick was driving me crazy. We really need to do this position more often. I kept a slow pace until I moved my legs so that they were on either side of his body. It was much easier to thrust down on him this way. Jake let me fuck him until I came. Afterwards he got up and started massaging me again. I was so relaxed and his fingers were so sensual. They glided over my body sending me to heaven with each loving stroke. He massaged my arms and hands… And I felt like putty in his. I softly moaned when he massaged my breast… Down my stomach. Then he used his fingers to graze along the top of my pussy.

"I can do this every day for you if you want to help you with your blood pressure."

"Jake I would be weak as shit if you did this to me every day. I would feel like a couch potato."

"That's ok with me. I just wanna keep you healthy Ness. I don't want you stressed out. So let me know what I can do for you. I would do anything for you and the baby."

"Aww Jake. You are the sweetest thing in the world… I love you."  
"I love you to Mrs. Black."

Jake laid down on top of my oily body and slowly pushed himself inside me. He made love to me at a slow pace… But still made me come a multiple of times. When he finally came it was like a fire hose went off inside of me. After I caught my breathe I held his face and gazed into his eyes.

"I love making love to my husband. I hope you love making love to your wife."

"Baby… You know I do."

"I'll do anything for you; _except for sleep with another woman… Or man_."

"What… We can't have a threesome?" he said playfully.

"No," I giggled. "I keep telling you that's not gonna happen."

He pouted and I pinched his arm.

"_Ouch." _

"Don't play with me Jake. I can't even picture sharing you."

"Good," he breathed in my ear. "But I would like for you to wear that vinyl outfit when we get back home."

"I don't know if I'll be able to squeeze in it? I've gained a few pounds… I'm fat."

"Honey you're not fat… You're pregnant. And you're still sexy as hell."

I wonder if he would still think I'm sexy if I stayed fat. But I do plan on working out… But some people just blow up anyway after kids; especially as many as we plan to have.

"What if I _do_ get fat? Like after the baby I can't lose the weight," I asked quietly.

"What do you mean? _I love you_. I love you unconditionally. I'm not gonna love you any differently Ness."

I started to get chocked up. The way he was gazing at me made me wanna cry.

"I may not let you sit on my face anymore to avoid being suffocated," he joked not being able to not laugh.

"Ha ha you're so funny."

"I'm only playing with you Gorgeous." Jake kissed my forehead. "Hey… Let's try to get out of this contraption and wipe some of this oil off… Ok," he said.

I agreed and he helped me get off of the air mattress. He toweled me off and asked me just to go to bed; that we would worry about a shower tomorrow. I plopped down on the bed as if I weighed three hundred pounds. I was really beat and basically had no energy at all.

"Did I make you feel relaxed?" Jake asked.

"Yes… Very. Thank you. You give the best massages. Plus you're the best lover in the world."

He chuckled.

"Hey I don't know about the world Ness."

"Well in _my_ world you are."

"Ok… I'll accept that." Jake kissed my temple and squeezed me closer to his body. "Go to sleep mommy."

"Thank you for giving me a son Jake."

"Oh… You're so welcome," he said with a smile.

"We really had fun making him… Didn't we." Jake chuckled. "He's gonna be so beautiful. I can't wait to hold him in my arms."

"I can't wait either Ness. Wow… Time is flying by so fast. It doesn't even seem like we've been here that long… But you will be due in five months. That seems crazy doesn't it?"  
"Yeah… It does. But I can't wait. I mean… The pain well I will just have to deal with that when the time comes. I just can't wait for Little Jake to be born. And to touch his little fingers for the first time… And to sing to him. Oh Jake… I'm so happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jake kissed my cheek and smiled at me so brightly. Oh I just love his smile. He started playing with my ring ringer playing with the ring. "You make me so happy Ness. I promise… I promise… To make sure that I keep you happy." A tear fell from my eye and found its way to the pillow. "Only happy tears… That's all I want to be responsible for." I shook my head yes and he dove in and kissed me. Then Jake softly rubbed my back and sang me to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

I heard my phone vibrate but I was so knocked out that I didn't move. Jake grunted and reached over me to answer my phone. "Hello," he said in a scruffy voice. "Um… Yeah… What's wrong?" I propped myself up on the pillow not knowing what was going on. "I'll get her," he continued. He had an odd look to his face and I was getting worried.

"It's your mom."

"Oh."

He handed me the phone a bit hesitantly.

"Mom… What's wrong?" I asked with my voice catching.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I had to talk to you."

"What's going on?"

"Oh Baby… God your dad. It's definitely over… There's no coming back from this."

"Wa… What happened mom?"

She started crying and it was making me scared.

"He… He just told me that he got another woman pregnant."

"What!" Jacob looked at me alarmed. "Mom?"

"She's about six weeks pregnant… A co-worker from his job."

I still was speechless. I didn't know how to respond. This can't be happening. Maybe I'm not hearing correctly… But I didn't want her to repeat herself just in case what I heard was right.

"I… I…," I stuttered oblivious on how to absorb this news.

"He claims he was drunk," my mother cried.

"Oh my God mom…"

"This is it… I'm sorry but I have to get a divorce."

"No mom…"

I started crying and Jake touched my shoulder.

"Is everyone ok Ness?" he asked with a catch in his voice.

"No… Dad got someone pregnant," I cried.

"_He what?"_

"Renesmee… I have to call you back later," she choked out. "I'll see you when you get here… I love you."

"I love you too mom."

This was not the news I was expecting to hear. This was… Unreal. This is not happening. All this time I was hoping and praying that my parents would get back together… _And this happens_. Jacob was stunned… But he couldn't have been as stunned as I was. I knew my dad way longer and saw their marriage over the years. I would have bet my life that something like this would have never happened. Jake held me close to him as I cried and tried my best to go back to sleep. I knew that it wasn't wise to let this stress me out. It was hard to block out my continuous thoughts. But I pictured my sons face and knew I had to hold it together for him. As much as I love my family… I have to realize that my son should be the most important thing to me now. So I tried my best to keep it together and managed to get a few hours of sleep.

The next day was weird for me. I was anxious to get back home to comfort mom. Jake got us earlier plane tickets so we could go back home. Coach was booked because of the holiday season… So Jake paid for first class. I didn't know that we had first class until we got there. He has no clue of how appreciative I am that he did that. After the plane took off I decided to take a nap. Jake turned off the lights above our seats because I told him that I had a headache. It was a long ride back to the states and I knew it would get worst if I kept my eyes open. After an hour or so I woke up and Jake kissed me on my forehead.

"Are you ok… Do you still have a headache?" he asked.

"Um… I'm ok. Still have one though."

"Do you want some water?"

"Um… Yeah."

Jake got the stewardess to bring me a bottle of water. I drank the entire bottle and rested my head on Jacob's chest. It didn't take that long to realize that I had to pee… So I got up and went to the bathroom. The bathroom in first class was way better than coach. I looked really beat when I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't put on any lip gloss or eyeliner this morning. I was just worried about getting our things together. I made my way back to my seat and kissed Jake's cheek.

"You should see the bathroom."

"I just may... I have to go now."

"Oh… Ok."

It didn't take him long to get back. But while he was in the bathroom… I started to think about my mom's pain. God… What if Jacob fell in love with someone else... Or even slept with someone else. Shit… Got someone else pregnant. I couldn't deal with that. Jacob sat back down beside me and I looked out the window. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. "Honey… You ok?" I shook my head yes but stayed looking out on the clouds. I was trying my best not to break down and cause a scene. Was it my hormones that made me feel so vulnerable? Jacob did nothing to me. It was my father that hurt my mom. How could he hurt mom like this… Hurt us? My mom has to be devastated about this.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Baby."

I turned around to look at him but my next words got caught in my throat. I wanted to tell him that I loved him… But I just pulled his hand up to my mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Ness… Don't let what's happening to your parents… Well don't ever think that's gonna happen to us… ok. Hell... You might be having doubts about marriage. I don't know? But know this… I love you and I will always be with you. Don't for a second doubt how much I love you… Now or twenty years from now… Ok."

"Ok," I muttered.

Jacob held me in his arms and I fell back to sleep. Mostly because he was rubbing my back and that just knocked me out.

When we got to Washington, Embry and Nicole picked us up and took us home. I was so happy to see them both. They both were excited to see how much weight I've gained. They saw pictures but I guess seeing me in person was a bit different. I couldn't even really enjoy seeing my new truck parked outside of the house. In a different situation I would be giddy and going crazy until I drove it. Embry had kept it in his garage the whole time we were in Hawaii. I guess I'll drive it some other day. Right now I don't mind being chauffeured around. When we got inside I let my mom know that we would be there in a few hours and that I needed to take a nap. She understood that I was really tired from the trip.

I was so drained it was ridiculous. I ate a little food that was left for us. My sweet sister-in-law left some cooked food in the fridge for us to come home to. She and Ava kept the place together while we were gone. Everything looked really nice. I missed my home. It's been so long since I've been here. I lived in Rebecca's pool house longer than I lived in my own house.

After Jake and I took a long nap we got dressed and headed to my mom's house. Jake warned me on not letting myself get too stressed out over this. I assured him that I would try my best. Mom looked a wreak. She had bags under her eyes and she looked pale. She gave me a big hug that almost pushed all of the air out of me. I didn't complain… I just let her hold me tightly. I knew she needed it. Jake talked to Matt in the kitchen while I lay on my mother's side on the sofa. I tried to comfort her as much as I could. Many words wouldn't have helped so it was mostly quiet with me telling her that I loved her while I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Hours later I kissed her cheek while she was still asleep and got off the sofa.

"I'll take care of her," Matt whispered.

"Ok… God this is crazy Matt."

"I know… But we'll get through this somehow. I guess this was the reason dad was acting all weird. And maybe that woman crying on the phone was… Her."

We both looked back on the sofa at our mother passed out.

"Well if you need anything… Just let us know," Jake said.

"Ok bro. I'll call you guys if something comes up. But Nessie you have to take it easy. I've been reading a lot on stress and pregnancy lately… And it's kinda scary."

"Um… Thanks Matt."

"No… I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm just worried about my sis… That's all."

"Well thanks worry wart."

"No seriously. Um… I'll try my best to take care of mom. Don't over extend yourself… That's all I'm sayin'… ok."

"Ok Matt."

"Wow… I can't get over how your face looks so different."

"Really… It's that noticeable?"

"Hell yeah… What the hell were you eating over there?"

"Everything," Jake chimed in.

"Well not everything. But Jake's sister kept on feeding me. And we went out to dinner a lot."

"Well I sure did miss you guys. I got it under control here… I hope," he said with a sad smirk as he looked at mom. "I may have to ask Aunt Alice to stop by. Mom's not really talking on the phone."

"That's a good idea. Hey… Well I'll be over tomorrow to check up on you guys ok."

"Well mom will probably wanna see you. Maybe she'll stay awake more when you come over."

"She just needed to rest. I think I put her to sleep by rubbing her head."

"Yeah… You two are weird like that."

"What do you mean… I put you to sleep many of times like that when you were little."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Jake and I gave my brother a hug and we went home. I wasn't that hungry but Jake asked me to eat a little something. So I ate the chicken and rice dish that Rachel left for us. Then I put on my black and pink fleece Hello Kitty night gown on and laid down to go to sleep. It was too cold to think about being sexy. But I didn't put any panties on… So that was my contribution on being sexy for my husband.

Before I was totally knocked out I heard Jacob saying something really low. "You have no idea of how much I love you Ness." I opened my eyes and gently smiled at him. "Show me," I breathed. Jake crushed his lips to mine and wove his fingers in my hair. "It may take years to show you Baby… but I will make sure that I make every possible effort to make sure you know that I'm in love with you… And would do anything in the world for you. Ness I love you… This is never gonna change. Our bodies may change. Our surroundings may change… But I will love you forever." I started to softly cry and he held me tighter to his body. I gently bit at his neck while I was crying. Jacob slowly slid inside me while my lips trembled. I wanted him to make love to me… But I didn't know if my head was in it. I relaxed my body and let him make love to me. He was so gentle and his kisses were so soft.

"Oh Jake," my voice quivered.

"Look at me," Jake breathed. I opened my eyes to see him gazing intently in my eyes. "I love you," he said sternly while holding my face.

Jake pumped his hips even deeper in me making me moan out loud.

"Ahhh Jake… Oww… Oh my God."

"Ness... Baby," he groaned. "Don't ever doubt me," he breathed in my ear as he moved swiftly inside me. "You are mine forever… You got that."

"Mmm hum."

"I want you to say it. Say you will be mine forever."

"Oooh... Mmm… Oh Jake. I will be… I will be yours forever Baby," I moaned.

"That's my good girl. I love you."

"I… I love you too."

Jacob made me know just how special I was to him that night. He told me that I would be the only woman in his life for him and to try my best not to let what's happening with my parents affect our marriage and our baby's health. I agreed to not submerge myself into it as I would normally would. I love my parents to death. But I'm pregnant now. And according to my doctors I'm not as healthy as I should be. So I have to take things easy. My mom has every right to be overbearing at this point in her life… With her current situation. But I will try to take on as much as I can without letting it overwhelm me. That's' gonna be hard to do.

***oooOOOooo***

I went to my mother's by myself because Jake had to briefly do something at the shop. I told him that I would be ok. I got to drive my truck. Even though it was months since I test drove the other one… I felt comfortable with the size. Jake told me that he would meet me there in a few hours with Embry. He told me that Embry would love to drive my truck back to La Push for me. I got out of my truck and looked up at the sky. I knew it would be cloudy… But for some reason I just gazed at it for a few seconds. I felt odd on whether or not I should ring the doorbell or just use my key. She knew I was on my way so I just used my key. When I opened the door mom was on the sofa. Her face was twisted a bit. She appeared a little bit more agitated today than she was yesterday. I guess she had more time to think about what dad did… And her anger just grew. Mom still had bags under her eyes… So I assume she didn't get much sleep. When I went to hug her… Her body went rigid. I could feel the tension in the air and it was enough to suffocate somebody. I took off my coat and took a seat on the sofa. I started nervously biting at my nails. I haven't done that in ages... It was a bad habit and I swore I kicked it.

"God mom… You should lay down. Do you want me to rub your head to make you fall asleep or something?" _I didn't know what I could do for her. I was trying to think of ways to sooth her._

"No… No… I'm not sleepy. I'm too pissed to be sleepy."

"Ok."

I watched my mom pace a few times and I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to really help her. What could I say? _Mom it's not that bad_. Of course it's that bad. Dad got some chick pregnant. A mistake like this is hard to rectify. I would love it if dad still wanted to be with mom and tried to make it work. Oh my God… Could he even be in love with this woman? That can't be possible. I'm sure it was just a drunken night where he wasn't thinking clearly. Yes… That's what I wanna believe. Please God… Don't make this the end of their marriage.

My mom stopped pacing and looked at me sharply. The look on her face made me scared of her for a split second.

"You know… All of this wouldn't happen if you didn't get married. This is all your fault," she blurted out. I sat there frozen in shock that she said that. _Did she_ just say that? My mouth opened and her facial expression changed to regret.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," mom said quickly.

"Oh," I gasped a bit stunned.

What way did she want it to come out? Obviously she blames me for this mess. Oh my God. It felt like someone was standing on my chest and it was hard for me to breathe. Instantly my head started pounding. My lips started to tremble as her words seeped into me. I already saw myself dashing for the door. Was it a good idea to leave? Or should I just sit here and take her surfaced accusations. So my mom blames me somewhere in her mind. I'm pretty sure that just confirmed it. Thanks a lot mom. I'm barley a whole person as it is. My mom stood there frozen with a shocked look on her face… Then her face melted as tears started to fall down her cheek.

"I don't blame you for this Baby," she croaked out.

"Oh… you could have fooled me," I said with my voice quivering.

I was so pissed that I thought I was seeing spots. I wanted to scream but I didn't want to say anything inappropriate. And it wasn't right to say hurtful things just because I was hurt. I stood up and grabbed my coat from the sofa and started to head for the door. I just wanted to get outta there and go home. I felt like complete crap as I turned the doorknob to set myself free from this punishment. I wanted Jake… But he was too far away at the shop and I didn't feel that well to drive that far. "Honey… Don't leave. _I'm sorry_. I didn't mean that… Seriously. Renesmee," my mom cried. I paid her not attention and ran to my truck. I can't believe my mother just blamed me for dad having sex with someone? I mean… I know she's hurt. But some truth had to come out of that. I quickly put my coat on when I noticed how cold it really was. I was so use to not even thinking about a coat for the last few months. I didn't bother to button it. I just wanted to leave. I climbed into my truck and slammed the door. The loud noise just made my headache go up a notch. I sped off oblivious on how fast I was really going. But I started to get dizzy so I slowed down some. Once I was a mile away I stopped my truck because I had to throw up. I quickly opened my door and threw up on the ground. My vision was wacky but I wanted to get home… So I closed my eyes tightly hoping that it would make the spots go away; it didn't. I managed to make it all the way to La Push with holding the side of my head with my left hand; my head was killing me. My cell phone buzzed a few times while I was driving but it didn't bother to look at it. It was probably my mother. And I sure as hell didn't feel like talking to her now. What… Does she want my _head to explode?_ The woman just blamed me for dad's infidelity. When I stepped down from the truck I lost my balance a bit. I was even dizzier than I was when I was driving. Now common sense was kicking in. I shouldn't have been driving in the first place. I should have just called Jake to pick me up a block from my mom's house or something. I knew I had to call Jake right away... Because something didn't feel right. I went to go grab for my phone out of my purse and I felt myself get extremely weak. The next thing I knew everything was turning white and I felt my legs give out.

***oooOOOooo***

"Ness!... Ness! " I heard Jacob scream. "Oh my God!" I fluttered my eyes open and I was in his arms on the ground with his face an inch from mine.

"Ja… Jake?"

"Honey are you hurt? What happened?" he asked frantically. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"No… No I just felt dizzy. I guess… I passed out." I started to cry because I was so confused.

"God Baby… I have to take you to the hospital."

"The hospital?" I said nervously.

Jacob lifted me up in his arms and the woods felt like they were spinning. I heard Jake's cell phone and he answered it with me still in his arms. "She's with me… I found her passed out on the ground in front of our house," Jake said. "She's awake now… I'm gonna take her to the hospital." Even though my mind was foggy, I noticed the hysterical voice to be my mother. "Oh… Ok. Sorry for what?" he asked. "_You what! _You said that to her," he said angrily. Jake hung up the phone and looked like he wanted to crush it. He carried me to his truck and placed me inside.

"You'll be ok Baby," he said as he fastened my seat belt.

"I'm… I'm seeing white spots Jake," I said weakly.

I shut my eyes real tight because I didn't want to see the spots. I was getting really nervous and all I wanted to do was to feel better. Oh God I hope my baby is ok.

Jake sped to the Quileute Health Clinic because it was closer than going all the way to Forks Community. It was much smaller than a normal hospital. But I was so glad just to have a doctor check me out. I was so nervous for the baby. Come to find out that my blood pressure was really high… They said it was almost close enough that I could have had a stroke. That didn't make me feel any better. I lay down on the hospital bed with an IV hooked up to the top of my hand. I was too weak to even complain about the needle when they stuck it in me. Jake was extremely pissed the whole time but tried to play it off like he was ok for my benefit. He's not a good actor at all. His entire body was tense. The doctor checked the baby's heartbeat and said the baby's heartbeat sounded healthy and strong. I was worried so much about him. I would simply die if something happened to him. A feeling of relief washed over me and I could tell by the look in Jake's eyes that he was just as relieved. The doctor left the room to do something and I closed my eyes to rest them. I really felt like crap… And now that I knew that little Jake was ok… I just wanted to go to sleep in my bed at home.

My heart felt like it was slowly breaking. What my mom said was truly hurtful… But I'm pretty sure that she's sorry that she said it. Even if that's what she's thinking… That's a low blow to say to your child. _"I swear your family is gonna drive me crazy,"_ Jake mumbled. Since my eyes were closed, I don't know if he knew that I heard him. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked a little apologetic.

Jake rested his head on my forehead.

"God Ness… Please don't drive when you feel dizzy ok... Promise me that."

"Ok. I was just so mad. I just wanted to get home. I wanted you… But it was too far to drive to the shop. I know I should have called you. I wasn't really thinking."

"I can't lose you ok… So stop trying to give me a heart attack," he said sounding like he was about to cry.

"I didn't…" my voice caught. _"I'm sorry."_

"I'm not blaming you. I just want you to be more careful."

"I… I… I know. And I will." Jake kissed my forehead then my lips. "Jake… I just wanna go home."

"They just want to monitor you for awhile… Ya know to make sure that you're ok. We'll be home shortly Sweetheart."

"Ok," I said exhausted. "I'm so glad that you came when you did Jake."

"Your mother called me crying saying that you left upset. I called you a few times to see where you were but you didn't answer. I figured you would go home since it was closer. I asked a few people at work to look for you. I didn't find out the reason why you were upset until I found you… And your mother called me again."

"Thank you so much Jake… I'm scared to think what would happen if I were out there longer."

"Well you don't have to think about that," he said with his voice quivering.

Jake cleared his throat and looked away at the door.

"Your dad is in the waiting room… Along with Matt, Nicole, and Embry. Oh and Billy."

"Oh… My dad's here?" I was glad that he was here… That he was concerned about me. But what was I gonna say to him? "Well I hope our dads are getting along this time."

"I'm sure they are."

I remembered that last time they were waiting for me in the ER waiting room. This so seems like dejavu. But why didn't Jake mention my mother?

"My… My mom's not here?"

"No… I asked Embry to text me when she gets here. She's probably afraid that she would upset you more_… I don't know_. Maybe she doesn't want to bump into your father? That's just stupid if that's the case. You're her frickn' daughter. But I texed her that you're ok… And that your blood pressure spiking made you pass out."

"Oh." _She must be going through some type of guilt trip now._ _I wanna tell her that I forgive her._

I sighed.

"If I knew all of this shit would happen… I would have kept you in Hawaii," Jacob said a bit frustrated.

"Well I can't hide out there _forever_. I mean I love it there… And I miss Rebecca already. But I want our baby to be born in La Push."

I looked around the small room thinking that the room that I would most likely deliver in would be similar to this one… Since we plan for the baby to be born here. It was a nice little hospital, but the smell of disinfectant was making my stomach turn.

"Jake… It doesn't smell so good in here."

"Do you think… You have to throw up?"

"Um… I don't know?"

Jake got a small yellow bowel that was in the room and handed it to me.

"Here… Use this if you get sick… Ok."

"Thank you."

"We'll be home soon Ness," he said while rubbing my hair lovingly. "And ahh… Don't even entertain your mind of what your mom said. It's not your fault. She was just angry I guess and didn't know how to express herself."

"Hmm… I would like to believe that. But some truth comes out when you just… Say things… In anger. I guess she feels as though dad would never have been in that situation to have sex with her," I cringed at the thought of it. "Um… Ya know… For my dad to get another woman pregnant."

My lips started trembling as I was trying my best not to break out into a major sob. Jake sat on the bed and hugged me and I just let it out.

"This is so crazy Jake. I swear this is all a bad dream."

"Calm down Baby. You have to try to stay calm for the baby."

"Ok," I breathed.

"I love you Honey. I love you so much. It's so fucked up that we have to go through this. But we're gonna be ok."

"Ok… I just have to know that everything will turn out ok."

Is it selfish for me to want to be far away from all of this shit? I know my mom needs me now. And oh my God... What the hell is wrong with my father? I haven't even spoken to him since this bomb hit. God I really wish I had a magic power right now; make everything perfect. I want my family. And I don't want them in bits and pieces… I want them all together. This mosaic mess of my family hurts so much.

I started to rub my small belly. I pray that by the time he gets here that things are much better than all of this. Jacob put his hand on my stomach and kissed my temple. He held me in his arms while we waited for the doctor to check my blood pressure again. We were in the clinic for around another hour while they monitored me. While we were waiting Jake made an emergency appointment with my OBGYN doctor. He was able to get me an appointment for the next day. I swear my doctor is gonna think that I'm the most fragile eighteen year old ever. She'll probably just put me on bed rest or something. After forever… The doctors were finished monitoring me and were glad that I already had an appointment to see Dr. Stevens. I was so happy to get that IV out of my arm. It didn't hurt… I just didn't like looking at it. But I knew I needed it… So I shouldn't complain.

"Are you going to be ok… seeing your father?" Jake asked somberly.

"Um… Oh God. Yeah I guess so. I don't really want to get into why it happened. He's here because he was worried about me. So I guess I have to try my best to separate things."

"Ok… I think it's wise if you don't get into a deep conversation right now. I mean… I don't want you getting emotional Ness. I just wanna get my wife home… Ok."

"Ok."

Jake squeezed my hand and we walked out to the waiting room. Everyone looked up. My father was the first person that I saw and my stomach turned when I looked at him. He stood up and it looked like he wanted to reach out for me.

"Renesmee," my father called out.

"Hi… Hi dad."

"You're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm better. They said it was my blood pressure."

"Thank God you're ok," Matt said.

My father looked really nervous. Nicole rushed up and hugged me while Billy and Embry stood up.

"Hey guys… She's a bit tired. I just wanna get her home so she can lay down," Jake said.

"Yes you need to rest Nessie," Billy said.

"I'm sorry for all of this Renesmee," my dad said.

"Um…" My mind went blank. I think it was my way of not thinking of what dad just did. I didn't know what to say. "A... ahhh." I stuttered.

"Honey come on… Let's get you home," Jake said as he snaked his arm around my waist leading me to the door. "Thanks guys for coming to check on Nessie. I really appreciate it. I'll call you when we get settled… I promise."

"Alright Man," Embry said. "I'm glad you're ok Nessie. We'll come to bug you tomorrow if you're up for company."

"Sure guys."

"Honey… I'll explain everything later," my dad said with pain in his voice.

"Mr. Cullen… Please not now," Jake said defensively.

"I'm not gonna…" my dad paused and looked at me regretfully. "I love you Renesmee. Always remember that ok Honey. I may have fucked up… More than once. But please know that I love you. And I missed you so… Much."

"I love you too dad," I chocked out.

It was very evident that I was on the verge of breaking down and crying. Jake pulled me faster to the door. "Let her go dad," Matt said. I wiped away the tears that started to fall. We walked at a normal pace to Jake's truck.

"Honey I need to get you home."

"Ok," I said with my voice quivering.

Jake helped me get in the truck and we drove off. I looked behind us and saw Matt and my dad leaving the clinic.

"Baby… I know your dad will want to talk to you soon. But I need you to really try to relax if you can through all of this. I know that sounds nearly impossible." Jake sighed.

"I'll be ok Jake. I know... I have to stay calm for the baby. I know our son… Um… Is more important than all of this craziness."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Jake held my hand and pressed his lips together. He looked really frustrated and had a hard time hiding it. I can only imagine what's going through his head right now. Today was a crazy day. Well half of this week has been crazy. I just hope that when we get home and shut our door… I can just shut all of this noise out too. All I hear is my mom crying and then yelling at me… Blaming me for things I had no control of. All I hear is the scared sound in my dad's voice as he spoke to me at the hospital. All of this noise is driving me crazy. But I have to block it all out. I do know that I have to face my parents soon. I'm not particularly looking forward to that. I just hope my mom… Well she apologized already. And I'm sure that she's sorry. I just want everybody to forgive everybody so we can move on. I don't want them to get a divorce. I don't know how much persuasion mom needs to forgive dad and take him back. Wow… Is what I'm hoping for… Even possible? Please tell me it's possible.

We arrived back home in a few minutes. Jake helped me out of the truck and made me eat some toast before I lay down. I was still consumed with all of today's events… But I told Jake that I was ok so he wouldn't worry. He probably didn't believe me anyway. How could I expect him to believe that I was ok with everything that happened? But he didn't pry on how I was feeling about my parents. I guess he felt like he was walking on egg shells around me… And didn't want to upset me anymore. I took my favorite spot on the sofa and cuddled under the Indian blanket. The house was a bit chilly but I guess that was just me adjusting to the weather. Three months in Hawaii can make you forget what winter really feels like. I called Ava and told her that I was ok. She was with Eric visiting family in California for the holiday. I posted on Facebook that I was fine for anyone that was worrying about me and I didn't have a chance to text them back. It spread like wild fire that I got sick and I had so many messages on my phone when I finally paid attention to it. I even got a message from Cindy Cooper from the doctor's office. She must have read something on my Facebook to make her think that something happened. I texed her back that I was fine and briefly told her what happened. Surprisingly I didn't burst out in tears as I texed it. I guess for a brief moment I separated what happened to me to be fiction so it was easier to admit things. She's due pretty soon. I'm sorry that I missed her baby shower. I really wanted to get her something special. She's really struggling since she has no support from the baby's father and lives with a single parent. I'll try to send her a gift when I get my bearings. I'll write her a check. I'm sure Jacob won't mind if I give her some money. I'm not talking about fifty dollars. I wanna help her out so things won't be so hard on her. Cindy is really a sweet person.

I've been feeling guilty about my parent's separation for the longest time. Now it's killing me even more that my mother believes it. I was just hoping that it was just me… Just some crazy notion over my head. But for my mother to say that… Somewhere she believes that. I'm so sorry for all of the pain I caused with my family. Matt's hurt because they are separated. Mom's devastated because dad slept with another woman. Dad's… He's just hurt… And now in a mess that he probably never thought he would ever be in. Is all of this really my fault? I would like to truly believe that it's not. But some part of me knows just from plain facts that all of this was a domino effect from me getting married from out of the blue to Jacob. But I wouldn't give Jacob up for anything in the world. He is my life. Is that totally selfish? I struggle with that every day. I do care what happens to my family… Believe me I do. But Jacob is my husband and father of my child. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love that man more than myself… or shall I say that I would jump in front of him so a car or a bullet wouldn't harm him... _If I wasn't pregnant that is. _

I have to forgive my mother for what she said… because in a sick sense it came to this because of my choices.I mean… I didn't force my dad to get another woman pregnant. I'm not accepting _that _blame. But I have to forgive my mom. She's hurting in a way that I can't even imagine. I want her to know that I still love her. She's my mom... The woman that gave birth to me and raised dedicated her life to raise Matt and I. Jacob would probably have a full blown fit if I forgave her so quickly. But that's my mom. He can't understand the dynamics of it all. I need to talk to her in person. I don't want her thinking that I hate her for what she said to me. I'm hurt… I can't deny that. But I don't hate her. I really need my mother… But I don't think that Jake will understand that right now. I sighed and quickly texed Nicole.

**Nicole I'm home. My head is not. This is killing me. Mom didn't even see me or called or texed me yet. She blames me but I can't blame her… I am the reason dad left.**

A few seconds later Nicole called me.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck are you talking about May! Don't blame yourself for this shit. They are two grown ass adults. If their relationship was stronger… This wouldn't have happened. Your dad didn't sleep with someone because you got married. I mean… yeah your marriage was a bit abrupt, but not the reason he slept with someone other than your mother. Get your shit together before I come over there and smack some sense in your thick head."

"But…."

"But nothing. May… _Seriously?_ My God… why are you doing this to yourself?" she cried.

"I don't know?" I cried.

Jacob walked in the room and looked at me alarmed.

"Baby… What's wrong… Who are you talking to?" he asked angrily.

I closed my eyes really tight and Jacob took my phone from my hands.

"Who is this? Oh… I know…. She does?... Ok I'll talk to her. Thanks Nicole… Ok… ok… I'll keep in touch… bye."

Jake had tears in his eyes and he leaned down to cares my face.

"_Baby._"

"Yes?" I cried.

"Come here."

Jake picked me up from the sofa and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed room while I clung to him with all of my might.

"Sweetheart… This is not your fault. I really wish you would get that out of your head."

"But…"

"Shhh…. I don't wanna hear it. You need to relax. I'll help you take a nice hot shower."

He started to undress me and led me to the bathroom to take a shower. After we were done he dried me and dressed me in my Hello Kitty fleece nightgown.

"Honey, try to get some rest… Ok."

It was only around 8 pm but I was really tired. I knew if I told Jake that I wanted to call my mom… He would probably give me a whole speech on why I shouldn't. And I don't feel like arguing. We actually never had anything close to an argument since we met. While Jake went in the kitchen to get me a bottle of water I texed my mother really quick that I loved her and forgive her. She quickly texed me back that she loved me and that she's truly sorry. I started to cry again but tried my best to wipe away all of my tears before Jake came back in the room. It was really dim… so he wouldn't be able to see if my eyes were red or anything. I really wanted to see her tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask her to come over if it won't be an issue for Jake. He came back in the room and placed the bottle of water next to me on the night stand. He was butt naked and didn't look like he was planning to put on any clothes. He slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over us. I at least thought he would put something on now that we're back in this type of weather.

"Jake… Don't you wanna wear a shirt or some pajamas? Tonight's even colder than last night. You're gonna get sick or something."

"Like I said before… It doesn't bother me. I'm not cold. I just wanna make sure that you're not cold. I'm very hot blooded I guess?"

The house was still chilly to me so Jake got out of the bed and turned the heat up. Christmas was only a few days away. I seriously doubt that my mom will be in any kinda cheerful mood like she usually is around the holidays. It felt really good to snuggle close to Jake under his heavy blankets. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that we were in Hawaii. But that didn't work because it was cold and you could hear the winter wind blow through the trees. I really miss the tranquility of Hawaii. It was like a totally different world… A dream. But now I'm back here in reality. Jake kissed my nose and I gently smiled.

"Your nose is cold Ness. Are you cold… Do you need more blankets?"

"No… I'm fine. These are enough. And I have you. You have a pretty good track record of not letting me go when you're asleep."

"Ok… The heat should kick in some in a few minutes."

"I said I'm fine."

I didn't even sound right when I said it. I am so far from fine. But I have to be. I'm not gonna stress myself and have my nervous system make me sick or my baby sick. I have to be strong through all of this… Stronger than I probably already am.

"Sweetheart… You don't have to pretend for me. I'm your husband. It's my job to make sure that you're ok. Tonight it's also my job to make sure that you get a good sleep too."

"I'll try my best not to think about it Jake."

"Try to go to sleep ok. I'll sing for you… Maybe that will help?"

"Yes… Please."

"Ok… I love you Honey."

"I love you too."

Jake started to softly sing in my ears. His voice is so beautiful. I can see why that record producer wanted him. But he's mine. He doesn't want that life… He wanted us. I don't think a second goes by where I'm not amazed by him… and love his dedication to his family. Wow… His dedication to me and our baby. I love Jake so much. And I really need him to get through all of this drama. When he was finished the song, he softly kissed my neck. I sighed and snuggled into his. Jake softly rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Baby," he breathed.

"Good night Jake," I mumbled.

I was so physically and mentally tired. All I wanted to do was go to sleep… And not have any crazy dreams. Jacob held me even tighter to his body. His breathing started to change and it sounded like he was about to be on the verge of… Crying. I pulled away so that I could look at him. The room was very dark and it was hard to see.

"Jake… Are you ok?"


	42. Chapter 42

"_Jake_ are you ok?" His breathing fluttered. He was scaring me. I would just break down and cry if I saw him cry. He didn't answer me and I reached out to hold him. It was dark and I couldn't really see his face. I kissed his eye and felt the painful wetness on my lips.

"Oh Jake… We're gonna be ok."

"I just feel… Ness I don't want you to be around this. I seriously don't."

"Well Jake…"

"Hear me out. My family is more important to me than anything. And I know you love your parents… And wanna be here for your mother. But your parents… Are like poison. I'm sorry. I have to say it."

"I know it's crazy now…"

"It's been crazy ever since you were pregnant. I can't risk you or the baby getting hurt."

"Jake… We'll be fine. I just won't… Um… _Put myself in the middle_."

"That's not enough. This is serious Ness. Baby… I thought you were dead for like seven seconds today. _Can you imagine what that did to me_? And it was all because of something your mom said to you. That shit could have put you and the baby in harm's way. Fuck it _did_. You could have gotten hurt Ness. The doctor said your blood pressure was dangerously high. I don't want you in the middle of them arguing… Of any of this crazy shit. I don't even want your mother pulling on you for support. You can't emotionally take it. It may sound selfish… But she has friends and sister-in-laws. If she pulls on you like this… It's not even healthy for you."

"So… So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're eating Christmas dinner at Billy's. I'm saying _I _will talk to your parents and explain how they will not be allowed to emotionally tear your apart while you're in this condition… Hell _ever_. I'm saying I'm sick of this shit!"

Jake sounded so furious. I was starting to feel a bit queasy. Seeing him go off like this was kinda scary.

"Baby," I said with my voice quivering. I wanted him to calm down.

"Ness I thought you were _fuckin' dead_." He started crying more. "I can't take this. All I can see is you lying in front of the house on the ground."

"I'm sorry I scared you Jake," I cried.

I clung to him tighter and felt his body trembling.

"This is absolutely crazy! I'm sorry Baby… But this is the only way I see this working."

More tears fell from my eyes. I knew Jake had to be scared when he found me. I guess he's just breaking down from that now. I wish I could take that vision away from him. I don't want him hurting. And I know that Jake means well about keeping me from them... But I need my mother. I need her… She needs me. Jake… He just has to deal with it. He can't tell me that I can't see my own mother. How could he expect me to do that? I know I will be able to stay calm. I won't put my child's health in danger. I just wanna talk to my mother tomorrow.

"Jake… I need my mother. I know she's sorry. But I have to see her. I promise I won't get stressed out or anything. She needs me too. Please don't make this difficult for me," I pleaded.

"Ness."

"Jake… Honey I love you," I cried out. "And I know you mean well Baby. But please… Just trust me. I'll be ok. I need to see my mother tomorrow. Please. I will need you to take me there… Or she can come here. Jake… Please."

I started to cry more and he sat up and held me. I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I started sobbing and covered my face. "Honey… Calm down and breathe." I started to get scared because my intention was to calm down… but I had no control. "Baby you're gonna make yourself sick," he said nervously as he pulled me to sit up. I started to lose my breath. Within seconds I was hyperventilating and it was scaring the shit out of me. "God Ness." Jacob grabbed me and placed me on his lap. "Shhh… Baby. Shhhh… It's ok." He started kissing my eyes then lips. "Shhh Ness calm down please." He rocked me back and forth for a while trying to get me to calm down. Jake held my head with his hands. My eyes had adjusted some from the darkness and I could see his worried expression.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I'm trying to look out for you. My God Baby. You know I love you so much. I don't wanna see you _hurt_."

"I know… I Know," I cried. "I just need my mother. I can't have her thinking that I'm mad at her. I forgive her. She… She… We're only human Jake. We make mistakes."

"I know Baby. It's ok… Calm down. Shhhh… Try to calm down… Think of the baby."

I started to breathe more evenly as I thought of his face… And what his cute cheeks would look like. I need to be stronger for him. My baby is counting on me to make sure that he's ok. Someone's actually counting on me now. I thought I was finally mature enough to accept all the responsibilities of being a mother... But I just wanted to cry until I had my own. "Please Jake… Please just let her come over tomorrow after I see my doctor… Ok." I placed my hands on his face and wiped away his tears with my thumbs. I needed him to be with me on this. I needed the next words to come out of his mouth be the answer I'm waiting for.

"Ok… Ok Baby."

"Thank you," I cried.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. Jacob wove his hands in my hair and kissed my shoulder. He grabbed my face and kissed me. My breath was still erratic because I was still trying to calm down. "I love you," he breathed. He softly kissed me again. "I love you too." Jake deeply kissed me while rubbing my back until my breathing evened out. I could feel his dick pressed up against me. We sat there for a while as we comforted each other by giving each other soft kisses. My poor Baby has that vision of me lying on the cold ground. I would do anything to take that away from him. It hurts me anytime that he's hurt.

"Ness…"

"Hmm?"

"We will get through all of this mess in one piece… I promise."

"Ok."

Jacob's hands moved down to my ass and pulled my hips in his direction making his dick press harder against my clit. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and felt his dick twitch. I felt extremely hot in my fleece night gown. The heat had kicked in and I guess my body was heated up by being caressed in Jake's arms. As if Jake read my mind he slid his hands up my back then pulled it over my head. His warm arms were all over my back. It was like something was triggered in him and he started kissing me with more force. I started to moan more.

"Jake… Make love to me," I breathed.

"You know I want you."

"It's actually good for my blood pressure… Remember."

"Honey."

I could hear it in his voice that he had doubts on whether or not it was safe. I didn't wanna push him so I was ok with just kissing. "Well that's ok Jake… Just kiss me." Jake flipped me over so that he was lying on top of me. He started to caress my face lovingly.

"I'm sorry if I raised my voice at you."

"I know you were mad. You're passionate about having me safe."

"So… You accept my apology?"

"Yes."

"Will you promise me to take it easy and… Know when you need a break from your family?"

"Yes Jake I promise. I will take it easy… Ok."

"I would hate to have to really kidnap you… You know I will."

"I know… But you won't have to." I kissed his nose. "I promise… I promise."

Jake let his hand graze the side of my breast and I giggled. "I missed hearing that Baby," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. And he kissed me for what seemed like thirty minutes. I was getting so tired. I guess he could tell because my kisses started to get weaker.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too," I said softly.

"Are you cold… Do you wanna put on your night gown?"

"No I think I'll be ok."

Jacob got off of me and laid down on his back. I crawled over to him and rested my head on his chest. He pulled the covers tighter around us and squeezed me closer to his body. I let out a slow sigh as I soaked in his warmth and gently smiled. The sound of his heartbeat became more apparent. I love listening to my husband's heart as I fall asleep.

"Falling asleep next to you is like the best feeling in the world. I love to hear you breathe… And to feel the vibration of your heart. I love how you hold me Jake."

"Aww Baby… I love holding you."

"You're like the best pillow ever."

Jake kissed the top of my head and told me to get some rest. His body heat was enough to keep me warm. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to fall asleep. I didn't wanna really think about what happened today. I just wanted to see my mom and let her know that I love her and that I forgive her. I don't want her suffering. Even though she said some spiteful things to me today, she has to know that her only daughter loves her. I love her so much. She has to be sorry for what she said to me. I know she is. But could she really blame… Oh I don't even wanna think about that. That's too crazy to even consider. She's was probably just thinking irrationally. I'm sure she's not herself. Jake sighed and it brought me back to being next to him in his strong arms. I kissed his collar bone and let my tiredness win. We had to get up early in the morning to go to my doctor's appointment. So I just focused on the love I had for Jake and the baby and fell asleep within minutes.

***oooOOOooo***

We got up pretty early to go to my doctor's appointment. Dr. Stevens changed the strength on my blood pressure medication. I didn't really go into detail on why I was so upset yesterday since she knows my mother. Maybe mom doesn't want her to know… even if it was confidential. But they don't hang out… it's not like she's her friend... Just her doctor. She looked concerned thinking that my blood pressure spiked without a clear reason. "Um… I just… well," I stuttered. I knew what I said to her would be personal and confidential. So I drudgingly explained what happened. "Oh," she said. I told her how I was seeing spots and how I felt really weak before I passed out.

"Well Mrs. Black. It's really important not to have you stressed out during your pregnancy. You blood pressure was even a bit high when you were in Hawaii."

"Well I'm really gonna take it easy Dr. Stevens. I know how important it is."

"I'll take care of her Dr. Stevens," Jake said.

I smiled at him as he took my hand. Jake is the biggest support that I have. I couldn't do all of this without him.

"Well… You're basically half way through your pregnancy. You're gaining the proper weight… And from what you told me you are eating healthy."

"Yes she is. I'm a watch dog when it comes to things she shouldn't eat." _Who's he telln' I can't sneak shit._

"There are healthy substitutions for some of the things you may crave. I have a pamphlet of some healthy snack options."

"Ok thanks." _I assume a bacon cheese burger will not be listed._

I also have some information about lamaze classes. People usually start them when they are around seven months… So they don't forget what they learned.

"Oh… Ok. So breathing is going to help with pain?"

"Yes."

Oh how she lies with a straight face. I want drugs… Lots of drugs. I don't wanna feel a thing. Aunt Rose said it felt like someone was ripping her in half. She went natural. I'm not that… Daring.

"You only have a few more months to go. Plan to see me a lot because I want to monitor you more closely."

"Ok… these next five months will probably go by so fast. It seems like I just found out that I was pregnant… And now I'm four months."

"Yes… Time does fly by for some."

I know that she said it was ok for me to have sex months ago after I passed out. I was wondering did anything change. Was I still healthy enough to do it? I had to ask.

"Um… I hate to ask again… But is it ok for us to have sex?"

"Yes… As long as it's not too vigorous. It's scientifically proven to reduce high blood pressure."

I quickly glanced at Jacob. He was probably thinking of things to do to me this second. I didn't realize how much I missed not having sex with him last night and this morning. I couldn't help but gently smile. Though I felt like doing a victory dance.

"Mrs. Black… Since you don't work… I suggest that you take it easy for the next five months."

"Bed rest?" I questioned.

"No… Not that quite drastic… But you need to do things that will prevent me putting you on bed rest. I want to see you more often to monitor your blood pressure. If the new does is not helping… I may put you on bed rest. If I do… Sex will be limited."

"Wow… Really?" _Shit._

"So… Having her in a stressful situation like… Dealing with what her parents are going through is not such a good idea. Having her in the middle of everything… Even when she claims that she has it under control," Jake blurted out.

I wanted to growl at him. Is he trying to have me not see my mom today? I told him that I would be ok.

"You sound very concerned about your wife. And if you would let me speak frankly…"

"Sure, sure… Please."

"Mrs. Black. Your health of your baby is at stake right now. You have to look at it that way. What your parents are going through…" She took a deep breath. "Well deal with it more _after_ your son is born. I don't want you winding up in the hospital again over this. I don't want you developing preeclapsia."

"Um… I understand."

No I didn't. Did she want me to ignore my parents? Of course I will always worry about their marriage and be pissed as all hell that I will have a brother or sister that should have never been. I wanted to break down and cry right then.

"Meditation…. Massage therapy… Having a strong support group. Those things may help," she added.

"I started giving her massages in Hawaii."

"Well continue. It's a big stress reliever."

"Ok."

"Honey… Like I said before. Just have me handle things with your parents. This is bigger than you. It's about our son… Ok."

"Um… Ok Jake," I said sadly.

"Aww Baby… Listen. Things will get better. Trust me ok."

"Ok," I murmured as I felt my tears spill over.

This was so hard for me. I didn't want to try to be mature about it. I wanted to have a fit about how crazy everything was. Jake's eyes were glazed as he looked at me.

"Baby… It's gonna be ok. I'll take care of you."

"Jake," I croaked out.

"Let me give you two a moment," Dr. Stevens said as she picked up her laptop and left the room.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Nessie… just let me take care of everything. I don't want you getting hurt… Please."

"Jake… I know that she's sorry. I… I…"

"Baby… We'll talk about it later. I don't want you getting upset over this."

He softly kissed my lips caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you Ness. Please it's not just about you anymore. Once you see that... This will be easier."

"I know… It's about Little Jake. But I can deal with my mom. I know I can Jake."

His nose flared and his mood changed briefly. Then his face cleared up as he tried to give me a fake smile.

"Honey… Let's finish with the doctor so that I can get you home… Ok."

"Um... Ok."

"And… I would really prefer if you didn't drive around while your pressure is high… Well during your pregnancy. If you need to go somewhere I'll take you or get one of your friends to drive you."

"Oh," I said taken back a bit.

"Baby… You could have crashed. It's not safe. It's not safe at all. Please do that for me. I'm sure Ava and Nicole won't mind driving you if I can't."

Jakes eyes started to tear up again and I knew he was most likely thinking of losing his mother in a car accident. So I humbly agreed to not drive. He softly smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Baby." I knew I would be giving up more than driving for my son… So I just accepted it as being a part of my parental responsibilities. After a few minutes Jake asked Dr. Stevens to come back in the room. She went over a few more things and gave me the pamphlets that she was talking about. After we left the doctor's office I was really quiet. My original plan was to have my mother come over our house. Now I don't know if Jacob has changed his mind. I swear I won't get stressed out. I know I can have this under control. _Well I hope I do_. I looked out the window until I was tired of the scenery of the stores and restaurants as we headed out of Forks. It felt awkward because no one was talking. One Republic was playing really low on the radio and even though it was one of my favorite songs… I didn't bother to pay attention to it. I was so consumed of pondering over how to bring this up. I wanted to see my mom… And I wanted Jake to be ok with it.

"Baby… You're really quiet over there. Are you ok?"

"Um… Yeah. I… I want my mom to still come over today. Last night you said it was ok… Are you still ok with that?"

He sighed.

"Um… Baby."

"So you changed your mind?"

"I just… Well," he said sounding conflicted.

"Fine then," I said frustrated as I turned my body away from him and looked out the window.

"Honey… I don't want you mad at me… She can come over. But I need to talk to her first. Have her understand your health and the reasons why you have to be shielded from this crap."

"Oh… Ok."

I turned my body to face him and he took my hand.

"Nessie… I love you. You have to realize that I'm doing all of this just to look after you and the baby. Do you wanna wind up with preeclapsia and be on serious bed rest?"

"No."

"Ok then… Let your man take care of you. I know _obey_ wasn't in our wedding vows… But I need you to listen to your husband. I love you… And this may be hard. But I swear all of this shit is not healthy for you and the baby. You know if it were up to me… You wouldn't even be in Washington."

"Why… You would take me away?"

"Hell yeah."

"Oh."

"Well… Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

When we arrived home I put on a comfortable pair of tights. I had to face the fact that I wasn't the same size as last month. I need some bigger jeans. I should go shopping after Christmas when everything is on sale. Maybe even get some actual maternity clothes? I texed my mother that she could come over now. I really didn't want this to be an issue with Jake. I know he loves me and is only looking out for me. I guess I would act the same way if the tables were turned. I wasn't starving but I wanted a little snack so I made a bowl of Honey Nut Chex cereal. Jacob started looking in the fridge for something to cook. His sister really stocked the fridge. I swear Jake has the most thoughtful family. I texed Nicole, Ava, Rach, and Rebecca about my doctors visit and told them how she said I had to take it easy or I would really be on bed rest. I hated the idea of that… being confined to a bed. The only way that's pleasurable if it's for hours and Jake is fucking me. But sitting and lying around all day would drive me mad.

It didn't take Mom that long to get here. I heard her car drive up in front of the house. Jacob got up off the sofa and met her outside. I strained as I tried to get off of the quick sand sofa so that I could peak. I wanted to see what he was going to say or do. I couldn't see his lips to even try to read them. But my mom looked at him intently as he spoke. She shook her head yes a few times… And I made out that she said that she understands. Then Jacob gave her a hug and my mother started crying. I couldn't take seeing her cry so I rushed out of the house and down the steps to meet her.

"Oh Mom," I said as I reached out to hug her.

"Renesmee… I'm so sorry Baby."

"It's ok mom... I'm ok. I'm so glad you came."

"Come on guys… It's cold out here. You should get in the house," Jake said.

Mom stayed attached to me as we walked inside the house. She gave me another big hug then started wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Oh Honey… How do you feel?"

"I'm ok," I murmured.

We sat down on the sofa and Jacob went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. I knew he wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. He kept on looking in our direction… Seeing if I was going to get upset or something. It reminded me of the jail scenes in movies with a warden watching my every move. Would Jake feel safer if there was a glass separating us? I could tell that his jaw was clinching all the way from here. My mom never mentioned my father as we talked. We tried to keep the conversation light. I noticed that she fidgeted with her shirt and anything that she could touch and that made me worry. She was keeping something from me. But I didn't have the nerve to ask... Or the shield to hear the force of the answer.

I figured I would show her the pictures of the ultrasound because I forgot to send them to everybody. Well I really didn't have a chance to send them... Since after we got home from dinner we went to sleep. Then I got the news of what dad did. Mom started tearing up again while she looked at them.

"Oh my God Renesmee. This is my grandson. Oh I just know that he's going to be adorable."

"Yeah… That's Little Jacob... Or JJ."

"JJ?"

"Um… For _Jacob jr._ I'm sure once he's taller than me… He won't want me calling him Little Jay."

My mom chuckled.

"Well I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"And I missed you so much. _Three months_. It didn't whiz by for me… It felt like eternity."

"Aww… It didn't seem like we were there that long. But it's so beautiful there. And I'm in love with Rebecca. If I was gay…" _Clang!_ I started to giggle because Jake dropped a pan on the kitchen floor. "If I was gay… Steven would have to share his wife."

"Oh Renesmee," mom scoffed.

"I'm only playing. _I'm only playing Honey_," I called out to the kitchen. I knew Jake was hanging on our every word in there… And that just proved it.

Mom and I talked for a while. It was weird because my mind was trying to block out everything that happened. I'm trying my best to wipe the slate clean for her… So I will be able to function. I'm trying my best to believe that there is not one portion of her brain that honestly blames me. I'm ok with living in a false reality if it means that we can appear to be happy. I still haven't talked to my dad. I should call him tonight. That's not something I'm really looking forward to. I mentioned that we were stopping by my grandparent's house but eating Christmas dinner at Billy's. Mom quickly blurted out that she won't be at my grandparent's house because dad will be there.

"Oh… So where…?"

"I'll be eating dinner with Crystal and Trevor."

"Mom… After we visit grandpa and grandma we were going over Billy's house. You can come over Billy's with us. I don't want you to spend it without family."

"I'll be ok."

I glanced in the kitchen to see if Jake had a problem with me inviting her. But his back was to me so I didn't see his expression. He was very adamant about me not dealing with this on Christmas last night when he was yelling. Hopefully I didn't start anything by saying that.

"That's ok Sweetie. Spend time getting to know the Blacks. You don't need me moping around that. I'll be ok. Crystal… She'll take care of me."

"Well why can't dad just not be there so you can spend time with them. You're always there." I realized I sounded like a child when I said that… Asking for my dad not to spend time with his parents. "I mean… I don't know what I'm saying."

"Renesmee… I said I'll be fine. Matt will be with me too."

"Well… Oh… Ok."

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at the floor.

"Oh Honey… Please don't worry about me."

"Well... We'll stop by Ms. Crystals so we can see you and Matt."

"Ok… I would love that," she said beaming.

My phone buzzed and it was a text from dad asking if I was ok. I quickly texed him back. _I'm fine. mom's here. I'll TTYL. _Before I could go back to my home page he texed me back _ok_ and _I love you_. I locked my phone and put it back on the coffee table and looked up at mom trying to hide any sign of who just texed me. I felt a weird churn in my stomach for the remainder of the visit. Mainly because I kept on picturing her face yelling that it was all my fault. It was crazy like those movies where someone would stop their conversation and stare at you and say some crazy shit. Like _I'm going to kill you_… Or _I know what you're hiding. _Instead my over active mind just pictured my mother yelling _it's my fault_. It echoed in my head and it was hard to keep up the conversation without asking her to repeat herself or I just blankly shook my head as if I were truly listening. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I thought of Jake recommending that it was too soon to deal with her. But of course I don't want to admit that he was right. I tried to breathe evenly to calm myself down without being noticed. My mom blabbered on and on on how close Matt was getting with Ashley and how she didn't like it that much. I broke out of my day dreaming state to say, "Mom he's fourteen. It's puppy dog love. Let him be a teen." She wasn't happy with my comment and did a silent huff. I didn't feel like adding how Matt has condoms and I think that he's wise enough to use them if it came down to that. That would have started a heated conversation that I wasn't ready for. But I do have to pull Matt aside and see what the hell is going on. I told him that he was too young for sex. I just hope that he listened to me. But since when did fourteen year old boys listen to anybody. Oh God. I have to call my brother. He was acting a bit weird when I was in Hawaii like he was hiding something. I never wanted to picture that sex was what he was hiding. _Shit. _

Mom and I did our uncomfortable dance for a few more minutes then she told me that she had to start heading back home because she had more last minute Christmas shopping to do. Come to think of it I still had to pick up a few things. Jake ordered some things while we were in Hawaii and had them sent to Embry's house. Both of our names were going on the gifts so I didn't have to worry about Jake's family. But I still had to get something for my aunts. Jake brought Matt a Kinect for his Xbox and some games. And he covered my gifts for Nicole and Ava. Jake had Nicole's gift sent to Ava's house so Nicole wouldn't snoop around since she practically lives at Embry's now. I only had a few days to go shopping. I could ask Nicole and Ava if they wanna go with me. Since Jake doesn't want me driving anymore until the baby is born. He's so terrified that I would get into an accident if my blood pressure spikes again. I'm ok with that. It was a miracle that I even made it home yesterday without hitting a tree or driving into a ditch. I know now how dumb of a choice it was for me to even try to make it all the way home. I have to start thinking more clearly now. My consequences are much greater now. I'm a mother and a wife. A little over four months ago I was just a daughter and a student. So much has drastically changed.

My mother stayed for a few more minutes. We both said goodbye to her and gave her a hug. Her hug didn't seem like the normal ones that I was so used to. It made my heart sink that she couldn't embrace me the same way. I kept a smile on my face though I wanted to break down and cry. Jake and I walked out on the porch and watched her drive off down the road.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. It was good talking to her. See… Steady hands," I said as I showed my hands to him to prove that my nerves were still intact. "I'm fine Honey." We both walked back inside the house. Jake closed and locked the door behind us.

"Well are you hungry? The chicken is done if you wanna eat dinner for lunch. Or I can make you a plate of what Rachel made for us."

"Um… I'll eat what Rachel made. That was really good… But I just want a little. I wanna take a nap… I'm _really_ tired."

"Aww Baby… Do you want me to join you?"

"No that's ok. I'll be fine."

"What if I want to join you?"

"I can't stop you now can I?" I said trying to sound sarcastic. _But internally it was more of a plea of how I wouldn't have a choice. _

"No… You really can't," he said smiling.

I shrugged and went into the kitchen. I was really sad and just wanted sometime alone. I don't think Jake saw that... Or he just doesn't want me to be alone because he always thinks that he can help. I made a small plate of food and plopped down on the sofa to eat it.

"Honey are you ok? I mean _really_. Talking to your mom… Did it…"

"Um… I'm fine. Just really tired. I just wanna eat and go to sleep for a few hours."

"Ok… Ok. You don't mind if Em and Nicole come over tonight for dinner do you?"

I looked up and smiled.

"No… I miss them so much."

Knowing that they were coming over later lifted my spirits. I was excited to spend some time with them. I only saw them briefly when they picked us up from the airport and when they met us at the Quileute clinic.

"Yeah… I missed them too. We'll get to see everyone for Christmas. And you can meet Sam and Emily… there gonna stop by Billy's briefly."

"Oh… Ok."

"Jared and Kim wanted to come over tonight when they heard that Nicole and Em were coming over. I didn't know if you felt like that much company."

"Sure Jake. I'm still going to bed when I go to bed," I said in a tired voice.

"Baby… What's wrong," he asked sounding overly concerned. "Are you sad about your mom?"

"I'm sad about everybody... Dad included. But I don't really wanna think about it now." I pushed my plate away from me on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm just gonna lay down for a while." I took a few steps away from the sofa and Jacob stood up and caught my wrist.

"Honey… Don't walk away from me. I wanna help you."

"You can't fix everything Jake. You're just a _mechanic_ not a miracle worker," I snapped.

When I tried to pull away… I realized that I could have hurt his feelings. But I was too upset to say sorry right away. His grip was too strong on me and I didn't budge.

"Let me go Jake… I just wanna be by myself… Please."

"Honey… I don't want you to be by yourself. You have no need to be... I'm here."

"Well don't be," I cried as I snatched my arm away from him and ran to the bedroom.

I realized I was being childish… But I didn't care at the moment. I felt suffocated by him… And just wanted to cry in the privacy of my room… Well _our _room. I don't have my own room anymore because I… Well I'm married now. And because of that my family is torn. Oh God… And it's all my fault. I slammed the door shut and locked it so he wouldn't bother me… Or tell me everything is going to be ok… When it's not. I dived onto the bed and covered my face with my pillow. I wanted to scream. I tried my best not to… But I just let it out. "Ahhhhh!" Jacob yelled my name and started giggling the door knob. I continued screaming and kicking my legs as if I was four having a temper tamper. "Ness! Ness!... Are you ok!" Jake yelled from the other side of the door. I continued crying oblivious to how upset I was allowing myself to get. I heard one loud crash as Jacob came through the door and it startled me. He ran to my side scoping me up in his arms.

"Nessie?" he said with his voice quivering.

"God Jacob… This is all my fault. I don't blame her for blaming me."

"No… No Baby this is not your fault."

"Yes it is. Oh God… Oh God."

"Shhh Baby," he said as he started rocking me.

"Am I a terrible person Jake? All I wanted was to be your wife… That's… That's all I wanted," I cried.

"Come on now Ness. Look at me... Baby look at me."

I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I will not allow you to do this to yourself. You wanna hear the brutal truth? This is _not_ your fault. What you dad did was just a sign of _his _weakness. You wanna hear some more truth? Our baby… Our _son _is depending on you to get through this. And I will help my wife with all the power that I have to make sure that she is ok. Honey… Don't ever lock me out again. I'm your husband. That means more than a piece a paper to me. It means that I would _fucking die for you_. It means that you and our baby are the most important people in the world to me. It means I will never let you go through anything alone. Renesmee Black… I fuckin' love the shit out of you… _Do you hear me_," he said loudly.

I had time to calm down a bit during his speech while I gazed in his eyes. He looked so determined to make me see or hear his point. My breathing fluttered as I stared at him.

"Sweetheart… Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of… Of course I love you Jake," I murmured.

"Then stop doing this. Stop doing this to yourself Baby. It's really breaking my heart."

"Jake I'm sorry. I love you... I don't wanna hurt you. I don't ever wanna hurt you."

"It's ok Baby… It's ok," he breathed.

I buried my face in his chest and cried. It wasn't ok. I was hurting Jake not letting him inside my head. Pretending that I'm ok… When I'm totally not. I feel like breaking into tiny little pieces all over the floor. I didn't feel strong enough to deal with all of this. Oh my God… Am I even close to being strong enough to deal with all of this? Am I heading for a mental break down? Keeping that fact that I was raped from my husband was hard enough. Now trying to deal with my parents… And my mother's secret hatred for me was enough to make me wanna die. Everything was so fake today with her. She just doesn't want to hurt my feelings anymore. But she might as well have stabbed me by the coldness of her hug. I know she really does blame me. I know how fidgety she gets when she's hiding something.

"Baby… Baby please look at me. Honey stop crying. Ness… Renesmee."

"I'm sorry Jake… I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna hurt you anymore." I continued crying. "I'm sorry I locked the door on you Jake. I'm so sorry I acted like a… Kid. I'm… I'm not as mature as I should be… I guess. If you married someone your own age… You probably wouldn't have to go through all of this."

"What?" he breathed almost in a laugh. "Oh God Baby… Never speak those words again that I should have married someone else. _You_ are my wife. I'm in love with you. You and all of your corky teenage ways. I adore you Ness. My world wouldn't be right if I didn't have you in it."

"But I'm such a mess."

"But you're my mess.

"Jake… I don't feel like myself. It may be my hormones? I'm so emotional all of the time."

"That's ok. Baby you have me. Please let me help you. Lean on me… Ok. I'm here for _you_." He cupped my face and looked deeply in my eyes. "I love you. I… _Love_… You," he said more sternly.

I shook my head yes.

"Who loves you?" he breathed.

"You do," I murmured.

"And don't you ever forget it."

"No… I will never forget that you love me."

He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. I grabbed him more passionately and he reacted by gripping harder at my body. Jake laid on top of me and started grinding his hips into me. "Jake," I moaned. While kissing me he started to pull at my pants to take them off. Then he sat up and pulled them completely off of my body along with my panties. His mouth grazed my inner thighs then he licked his way to my center. "God Jacob." He buried himself in my pussy and started sucking and licking me like crazy. I almost felt like I didn't deserve all of this. I felt bad for scaring him like that and saying the hurtful things that I said… But my mind was fading in and out. I no longer could concentrate on anything but the way his mouth and fingers made my body feel. I came undone when he started sucking on my clit and just about scared any near by critters near our house. I grabbed a pillow to muffle my own self as I came in his mouth. He kissed his way up my body and snatched the pillow from my hands. "You don't have to be quiet yet Baby. Moan all you want until the baby is born," he breathed. He started biting and kissing my neck. Then he spread my legs apart so he could enter me. "Oh God Jake… Oooh." He took his time as he entered me with a steady suction on my neck. I could tell that there would be a mark left there… But I didn't care; he's my husband. Jake moved his hips slowly making me softly moan. His strokes were strong enough to make the large bed creek. I matched my panting to the sounds of the bed. Soon the noise that I was making became much louder than the creeks of our tortured bed. Jake knew exactly where my g-spot was and he directed all of his attention to it and quickly had me coming screaming out his name. After he let me calm down for a few minutes, he worked up his speed and pulled my hips onto him as he growled in my ear. I gripped to his forearms as he thrust deep inside me.

"I love you Ness… I love you Baby," he moaned.

"Oooh… Ooooh… Jake. Ung!... I… I love you too," I grunted as he continued to rhythmically pound his huge dick inside me. "Oh Sh… Oh Shit," I screamed as I felt myself about to come again. "Ness," he moaned in the sexiest way as I felt his dick twitch. A split second later I felt his come shoot deep inside me. Jake groaned with each squirt as if it was painful. But I knew it felt good to him. We haven't made love in twenty four hours. That's seems like an eternity for the both of us since we've met. Jake kissed my sweaty neck and it made me jump a bit.

"I love you so much Ness."

"I love you too."  
Even though my body felt so good because of our lovemaking… I felt so bad for the things I said to him earlier. I never meant for it to come out that way. I love Jake so much and he has to deal with me… And my fits because of my parents. It's not fair to him. Especially when he's trying to be the best husband he can be. I'm not doing such a good job being the best wife I could be. Our broken bedroom door says that loud and clear. I acted like a kid… A selfish one at that. Who knows what Jake was thinking while I was screaming? I absentmindedly stroked Jake's hair with my fingers while he rested his head on my chest. I was trying to find the right words to say to him. My breath had finally evened out from my orgasm… And I was ready to pour my heart out to him. Hopefully he sees how sincere I am. I know he just made the most amazing love to me… But he still could be mad or hurt. I didn't want to assume anything. And I didn't want to go to sleep without him knowing how sorry I was.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said softly.

"Hmm?" he said sounding like he was half sleep.

"I'm sorry for saying you're just a mechanic. You're so much more than a mechanic. You're the most amazing man in the world to me. I'm sorry I said that. And I'm sorry I locked the door. _I love you so much Jake_. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or scare you. I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Oh… That's ok Sweetheart. I know it's your hormones going all wacky."

"It was wrong for me to say that… Hormones or not."

"Baby… Do you remember that time we were at your doctor's office for your first visit? And that pregnant woman was fussing at her man… And he just took it because he knew it was her hormones making her act that way. _Well that's what I assume_. Well it's like that. I know your emotional now. Honey you were emotional when I first met you. I understand that your hormones can affect the way you react to things. Plus you've been through so much. It's ok Baby… You didn't hurt my feelings. I didn't take it personal."

"Really? Because I'm truly sorry Baby. God I'm so sorry."

"Ok… Ok... Stop apologizing and kiss me… Ok."

"Ok," I breathed as he slowly slid his tongue inside my mouth.

"Now rest. I'm going to put the food up and tell Em to come by tomorrow. Do you want me to warm up your food?"

"Um… Not that hungry anymore."

"But you have to eat."

"I don't really have an appetite Jake."

"Well… You want me to make you a shake? You have to get some type of protein in you."

"Oh… Ok. Can you make it how you did the last time with bananas and honey?"

"Of course Gorgeous. I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh… I'll clean you up too… Unless you wanna marinate in me," he said smirking.

Jake grabbed a towel from the side of the bed and put it under me. I closed my eyes to rest because I felt so drained. I could faintly hear Jake putting the food away but I heard the blender go off. I knew I should have tried to eat some food… But I just didn't feel like it. I probably won't even be able to finish the entire shake.

A few minutes later he came back in the room and cleaned me with the wash cloth. Then he handed me the bottle. I flipped the cap open and took a few sips. It was good. His eyes looked hopeful as he watched me drink it down. I only got half way through before I put it on the night stand.

"That's all you want?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… I'll put the rest back on the fridge. Hey I need to get a small one for the bedroom. It may come in handy with the baby and all."

"Hmm… That's a good idea."

"Oh… And I also wanna order a massage table. So I can give you really nice massages as if you were in a spa."

"Oh?" I softly chuckled. "We would really enjoy that. I could give you massages too."

I glanced behind him and noticed that the frame of the door was busted. I felt a sharp pain in my heart picturing the fear he could have been going through. He went to reach for the protein shake to take it back to the kitchen and I stopped his hand. "Wait… Honey sit down please." Jake's eyebrows bunched together and he took a seat at the side of the bed.

"I feel so bad Jake. Because of me our door is broken… I'm so sorry."

"I told you not to worry about it. It's a quick fix."

"For me… Emotionally it's not a quick fix. I still feel bad." I sighed. "Jake I'm getting scared… I'm starting to feel like I'm not being a good wife for you."

"Huh?" he asked baffled.

"All of this... It's hurting you. And I don't want it to."

"Oh Baby… Don't feel that way. I'm ok. I just wanna make sure that you're ok."

"Wow… I really think my hormones are doing a job on me. I'm starting to feel helpless and I don't know…"

"Well remember I'm your super hero. I'm always gonna be there for you. Don't ever feel helpless Baby." _That's easy for a 6 ft. 7 man to say. _

Jake caressed my face and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"I'm always gonna be here for you… No matter how crazy your hormones get. You can curse me out 'til no end… I still love the shit out of you woman."

I gently chuckled.

"I can't even see myself cursing you out Jake. I may curse when you're fucking me… But I never... I never wanna get that mad or say anything crazy like that to you."

"Well good. I guess me being overly adorable helps me in that category," he said smirking.

"Yeah… You lucked out buddy."

Jake softly kissed my forehead. It reminded me of how dad always kisses me there. I know I have to talk to him. Maybe tomorrow when I get all of my nerves up to not let it affect me. I can't live my life being pissed at him because he slept with someone other than mom. He's always gonna be my father… Even if my parents were to get a divorce. Lord knows the divorce rate is larger than people staying married. This will just be one more fucked up thing to happen… If it happens.

"Jake… I don't know how crazy this mess is gonna get with my parents. But I have to realize and try my best to not feel guilty about it. It's like my mind has to choose sides. And if it came down to it… I would choose you. I feel weird even saying that. But… you're... you're my husband. _I have a husband now_," I said as if I didn't believe it myself. "I love you Jacob… And I want us to be happy."

"I love you too Baby. Don't let this shit infiltrate our relationship."

"No… I won't."

"Never forget how much I love you Ness."

"Never," I smiled through my pain.

Jake went back in the kitchen and I rolled to my side to get more comfortable. I also didn't want to look at the broken bedroom door. Even after it's fixed it will still be a reminder of how selfish I got. Just as our brand new window reminds me that we're on a sinking ship. I really hate Leah. And I know hate is a strong word. But because of her… my mind has yet another reason to be on edge. Lets' see… Ex-boyfriend that I try to avoid in a small town because he raped me. Jake's ex-girlfriend stewing in jail thinking of diabolical plans to hurt me. Mom blaming me for dad leaving her and getting some chick pregnant. Me winding up in the hospital every time I turn around due to some stressful shit. Yup… That's my life in a nut shell. The fact that I haven't completely cracked amazes me.

I was almost asleep when Jake came back in the bedroom. The dip of the bed woke me up. I groaned and cuddled closer to him as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad my super hero lives with me… Because I really need him now," I breathed.

"What do you need for me to do for you?"

_Take out a few select people_ my evil side internally blurted out.

"Um… I need you to… Admit that we have more of a problem than just my parents."

"Ahhh… What do you mean?"

"Leah Jacob. I'm talking about Leah."

His body tensed up and I heard a low grumble.

"We don't have to talk about her now… Baby just try to get some rest." _Is he serious?_

"I though you wanted me to tell you everything I'm feeling? We haven't even talked about what we're gonna do when she gets outta jail. Jake… Why are you putting this off?"

"I'm not putting it off. It's just not… Well we don't have to think about that for some time now. I just want you to have one less thing to worry about… And not be all stressed out over it while you're pregnant that's all."

"And how will that work? She gets out in less than two years. Is your faith in restraining orders making you delusional?"

Jake huffed.

"That's on my mind every day too Jake. I just don't say anything. I'm scared of her… And what she can do. I think she's really crazy. Crazy people don't honor restraining orders. Sometimes I feel like going far away so we don't have to deal with her. But crazy people also look for you… And I don't feel like running all of my life."

"She won't hurt you… I won't let her."

"_Jake?"_

"Shhh Baby. We'll talk about this later."

"But… I… I wanna talk about it _now_."

After a few huffs and uncomfortable stares… Jake explained to me that he knew people on the force that will charge her harshly if she ever broke the restraining order. _Like make up stuff that would have her sent to jail for a longer period of time_. Also he didn't plan to leave my side for a while whenever she got out. It seemed stupid… But he had faith in the whole plan. I still felt like a sitting duck. Maybe I should apply for a license to carry? But I think you have to be twenty one for that and I will only be twenty when she gets out. But we do have a few guns in the house. I hate to even think of shooting someone. But if she came on my property… I don't think I would even hesitate to do it to protect my baby. Jake kissed my eyes and I tried to fall asleep. I was a bit disturbed about thinking of Leah on top of everything else. Jacob started rubbing my back making me fall asleep faster. I figured it wasn't wise to fight it… But again I was uncertain about the dreams that I was going to have. I have so many nightmares ranging from my parents… To Leah… To John raping me. I really have to concentrate to make me dream of something relaxing and hopefully my dream will stay that way once I'm unconscious and no longer in control of my thoughts. I kissed Jacob's chest and whispered that I loved him. He whispered the same and clung to me tighter. We both had a long day and I was glad that it was over. As long as I can end my stressful days in my husband's arms… I consider myself lucky… No matter how my crazy day went. And tonight I'm lucky because I'm in his arms… Where I always belong.

**Author's Note:**

**There is a side scene to what happened when Nessie goes to sleep in Jacob's POV. Please go to my profile page to Tempted Fate Side Scenes. **

**Once again I LOVE ALL MY READERS:)**


	43. Chapter 43

I was having a wonderful dream of Jacob and how beautiful he is. And how he had my heart forever in the first few hours I've known him. Afterthe first few days… I would give my life for him. I wanted to be his wife so bad it was ridiculous. It was crazy how strongly I felt to him. I love him so much… I need him so much. I want to be his wife. Jake… Please let me be your wife. I wanna love you for the rest of my life.

"_I already did,"_ Jacob said in a low tone waking me up.

"Huh?" I said half dazed.

"You were talking in your sleep again. You said _marry me_. I told you that I already did."

"Oh… I was talking in my sleep again?"

"Yeah… You do it all the time," he said while kissing my temple.

"I know… I just thought it might have died down." _I know I talk in my sleep when I have nightmares._

"Oh… You haven't had any bad dreams when you talk. It's actually sweet."

"Oh… Like what?" I asked curiously. _Mom was the only one who brought to my attention that I talked in my sleep when I was younger._

"Um… You say my name a lot. And you tell me you love me. Sometimes I think you're awake when I answer you back. But then I look at you and you're knocked out cold."

"Oh." I softy chuckled. "And I just asked you to _marry me_? I must have been dreaming of that short period in our lives together when we weren't husband and wife."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "We've been married way longer than I've know you before we got married. And we've only been married for around four months."

"I know… Seems crazy right."

"No… Not crazy. I look at it as a blessing… That we found each other and fell in love so quickly." He smiled. "I wanted to be your husband and take care of you so bad. But I had to wait... Because you were my _little jail bait_."

"Oh… Well I'm yours now. _You can do whatever you want to me_."

"Yeah," he breathed in a sexy tone making my pussy clinch.

"Um hum."

He devilishly smiled at me as he leaned closer to my breast and started to gently bite them. I ran my fingers through his long hair as he continued to viciously tease my body. My breathing got deeper until it was a continuous sound of moans after moans. Jake knew my body all too well by now. He knew all of the things that drove me crazy. He waited until I couldn't take it anymore to slide his fingers inside me. Jake also liked when I begged. And though I hate to admit it... He can easily make me beg for him. "Jake… Please… fuck me," I moaned. He didn't answer or change his motions. He just continued to slide his fingers slowly in and out of my wet pussy. "Please Baby… I want you inside me," I begged. I couldn't take it much more. I wanted to push him off of me and get on top of him to ride him. I pushed his shoulders back and he didn't budge. I was getting so frustrated. I wanted him now. He was torturing me.

"Baby… Oh God Jake. Please fuck me. Take me. Ooohh... Mmm," I moaned.

"You want my big dick inside you Baby?" he breathed in my ear.

"Yes… Please… Yes. _Jake_." He plunged his fingers even deeper making me jump. "I… I love you. I love you Jake," I moaned.

"I love you too Ness," he said against my skin on my neck.

"Oh… Oh… Jacob. Make me come with that thick tan dick of yours."

I knew that would get him. If not… I wasn't beneath begging even more. I needed him so bad that it hurt; literally my pussy was aching for him. Jacob slid his hand from out of me and moved closer to my body. He traced my lips with his finger leaving a trail of my juices. It didn't stay there long because he used his tongue to follow his trail.

"Mmm… Your pussy taste so good Baby."

"Oh Jake… Please… Now." _I thought I was going to spontaneously combust_.

Jacob rubbed his dick on my clit and slid it across my lips. I couldn't take much more. I needed him inside me. Oh my God he loves to torture me this way. I moaned in his ear as he continued to slide he dick up and down on my clit. "Oh Jake… Fuck me Baby. Give it to me... Fuck me." He finally pushed himself inside me really slow… taking his time.

"Ahhh," I moaned.

"Is this what you want Ness?"

"Mmm… Yes." My pussy clinched at the sound of his voice in my ear.

I held tighter to him as he picked up his speed. He twisted his body so that he was fucking me at a shaper angle and I screamed out loud. "Oh Shit!" I started grunting and groaning as he continued to plow into me. _Oh my God it felt so good._

"Ahhh… Baby," he moaned in the sexiest voice.  
"Oh Jake. Oh my God…Oh… Ooh… Ooh… I'm gonna come."

"Yeah? Come on Baby… Come for me. Fuckin' come."

He sped up even faster making the slapping of our bodies sound like an applause. "Oh God!" I yelled as I started to come. Jake body tensed up then he released himself inside me. "Ahhh…. Oh God Ness," he groaned as I jerked under his magnificent body. I felt light headed as his squirts continued to fill me. I took deep breathes to try to ease the dizziness. The room felt like it was spinning so I kept my eyes closed and held on to Jake's shoulders.

"I love you," Jacob panted.

"I… I love you too."

I felt so weak. All I wanted was to keep my eyes closed and go back to bed. Jacob slid out of me and I felt his come quickly ooze out of me making the sheets gooey and wet. Jake didn't even put a towel under me this time. But I don't mind sleeping like this. I'm pretty sure I will be totally unconscious within in five minutes anyway. "Mmm Baby… That was so good," Jacob breathed in my ear. I weakly smiled because I was close to falling asleep.

"Mmm Hummm," I hummed as I was drifting off.

"Go to sleep Baby. I love you," he whispered.

***oooOOOooo***

I woke up before Jake and stated tracing circles on his back to get him turned on for our ritual morning sex. I was a little disappointed when I didn't get the response that I was so accustomed to. I asked him if something was wrong and he just told me that he wanted to get an early morning workout in his gym. Jake asked for me to be patient and wait an hour… That he was gonna make it up to me after he was finished working out. I knew it wasn't that long… but I was looking forward to having my morning orgasm. It relaxes me… and I kinda need it as stressed out as I am. I mean I know we technically had sex only a few hours ago when we were up in the middle of the night. I wondered what caused the change up? I'm so use to morning sex. I guess I'm conditioned to it now. Plus he's always so horny and trying to fuck me every chance he gets. Maybe something was on his mind and he felt like he had to lift weights?

I got scared thinking that maybe he was mad at _me_? I mean… maybe his dreams were about how childish I acted and that he had to replace our bedroom door? I kissed him as he got out of the bed to put a pair of sweat pants on and a white undershirt. Maybe I'm making more of this than it is? He did just make love to me a few hours ago. But even then… When we have sex in the middle of the night… He still makes love to me when we wake up in the morning. Oh I hope he's not mad at me. I'm so sorry for how I acted last night.

"Jake… You ok?" I asked softly.

"Yeah… Yeah Baby. I really need to do this now. If we have sex… I will be too weak to do anything. I will make it up to you in a few."

"Oh… It's not that you're mad at me because of the _door_ is it?"

"No… No Baby. I'm not mad at you. Don't worry about that… I'll get that fixed later."

"Oh... Ok."

Jake walked over to me and softly kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too." I couldn't tell if he was hiding his thoughts or not. I sighed and brushed it off. "Um… I'll make a big breakfast since you'll most likely be starving. What do you want?"

"Umm... French toast and eggs. And I think Rach brought some sausage over."

"Ok."

I still had a feeling that he may still be mad at me. So I figured I would make it up to him and be as affectionate as I could be; so he'll forget that he has a wife that has temper tantrums when she's stressed out. And honestly… I haven't acted like that in years. That just came out from out of the blue. I've been so good at hiding my emotions. I guess my shield is not as strong as it used to be.

Jake went into the den to lift weights on his Bowflex. He hasn't really had a chance to work out since we got back home. A few times a week he would join Steven and lift weights in his home gym. I just hope he's not mad at me and he really just wants to work out. I mean his body is so beautiful. There is no way that he could be more perfect. But I guess he has to maintain the muscles that he has. Working out early in the morning is a new thing for him… well at least since we've been married. Jake has admitted to slacking off for a while. He used to work out every single day a few months before we met. So let me stop whining and just be supportive of his motivation to get back to working out. I wouldn't even mind having a little more definition in my arms… But I'm not worried about that now. I'll work out after I have the baby.

I put on my purple robe and my fuzzy slippers and went into the kitchen to make our breakfast. I knew he would be hungry after his work out. I made french toast and sausage then put them in the warmer. I didn't want our eggs to be cold so I just mixed up the ingredients in a bowl and stored it in the fridge until he was done. I ate a piece of French toast to hold me over because I starving since I didn't eat last night. Jake probably expected me to eat everything as soon as it was done... but I was in a holiday mood and wanted a big sit down breakfast at our dining room table. I guess I wanted to feel like a family breakfast… Because we are family. And I wanna focus more on spoiling my Jake. It will probably help me get my mind off of things. I'm not gonna let my parents get to me. I came to this resolve early this morning when I woke up a few minutes before Jake. Why do this to myself… To Jake… To our baby? My husband was right. So I'll try to do a better job and focus on what's more important. Well I don't wanna say it that way… But yeah my baby is more important to me.

After I set the table to look really pretty I went to the den to check on Jacob. He was sweating bullets and he looked so sexy and primal. My pussy clinched as I saw his muscles flex when he pulled on the weight. I wanted to lick every bead of sweat off of him. My face suddenly felt hot because I was blushing I guess. Jake looked up at me and smiled.

"Jake… I'm finished breakfast. I'll wait til you're done to eat."

"No Honey just eat… I'll be awhile. I still have a few more sets then I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh… I'm ok. I had a slice of French toast. I set the table really nice. I want us to eat together."

"Oh… Well as long as you're not hungry. I don't want my wife and baby hungry on my account."

"I'm fine." I bit my bottom lip as I looked at his arms. "Man… You're looking super sexy all sweaty." He smirked at me. I looked around the room and it dawned on me that we haven't christened this room yet.

"Hey you know we haven't had sex in this room yet," I mused.

"Why are you trying to tempt me Ness? I'm trying to get my work out in. I'll be done soon Baby. I have a few more sets to do," he said while pushing on the weight.

I giggled.

"So you can't make love to your wife because you have a touch of OCD? Who cares if you're not done your sets. Your body won't break down on you." I looked down at the crotch of his pants. "Mmmm… But I wouldn't mind going down on you." I noticed the bulge in his sweat pants grow and it only excited me more.

"_Ness,"_ he growled.

"Aww come on Jake. You know I'm horny. You didn't touch me this morning."

"I just had sex with you only a few hours ago Babe."

"_You know what I mean_. Every morning we make love."

"Well I'm sorry Honey. I just wanted to get my workout out of the way." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I'm gonna take care of you… Trust me on that," he said with a sly smirk.

I sighed.

"Oh… Ok," I said in partial defeat. "Hey wait a minute. You have some lint on you," I lied. I walked closer to him and pretended to pick off some lint at the crotch of his pants. His dick twitched from my touch. "There… That's better."

"I see what you're doing Renesmee Black."

"What? I'm making sure you don't look a mess… That's all," I softly chuckled.

"Yeah ok."

It wouldn't kill him if he just stopped working out right now and fucked me. I don't know if it's my hormones or not… But I really need to be fucked right now. I wasn't going to leave this room without his come dripping down my legs so I had to think more strategically. I don't think he could resist me if I was naked? I untied my robe and let it slide to the floor. Jake smirked and shook his head. I knew it wouldn't be long to have him just give up and take me… Unless he was purposely making this hard for me. I straddled myself in front of him on the bench. The seat was cold compared to my skin. I gazed into his eyes trying my best to have him see how much I needed him.

"Jake… You can't deny me my husband in the morning. I spend all night dreaming of you. So by the time I wake up…"

"By the time you wake up… You want me?" he breathed.

"Yes," I said as I caressed his face.

I looked down at his dick and it was rock hard. I slowly traced my fingers down his neck… down his chest. Then I moved the elastic from his sweat pants so that I could grab it. He let out a soft moan the second I touched him. I started rubbing the tip of his head and felt the sticky wetness of his pre come on my thumb. I leaned into him and kissed his lips. Jacob let go of the weights and pulled me closer to him. I worked my hand up and down his shaft loving the way his skin felt against my small hand. I let out a moan when he bit my neck and started sucking on it. "I want you Jake," I moaned. Jacob started twisting my nipple with one hand as the other eagerly found its way in between my legs. I shuttered on the first stroke of my clit. He scooted up and gently pushed me down on my back. The bench wasn't that wide so I got a little nervous thinking it wasn't the best place for him to fuck me. "I got you Baby. I'm not gonna let you fall," he breathed. I lifted my legs in the air as he positioned himself between me. Jake balanced himself with his arm and started to thrust into me. I was glad that I was wet enough for it not to hurt. He went straight into fucking mode. I didn't mind at all… Because it felt amazing. "Shit… Oh my God Jake," I moaned. It was hard to grip onto his sweaty arms so I grabbed his undershirt with all my might as he pounded himself in me. "Yes… Yes," I screamed. The smell of him was so sexy it was making me dizzy. He smelled musky and sweaty… but I still could smell his cologne. Oh my God he smelled so fucking good. Jake angled himself and my toe cramped. "Ung!" I groaned. But it wasn't just from the pain… It also had to do with whatever he was hitting inside me.

"Shit Jake!"

"You ok?" he moaned.

"Yes… Oh my God yes. Right there!"

"Right here Baby?"

"Ung!... Mmm… Yes. Oh my fucking God. I'm gonna come!"

Jake picked up his pace and balanced himself perfectly as he continued to thrust into me. I shut my eyes really tight as the first wave hit me. I heard the sexiest moan as Jake released himself inside me. After a few seconds he stood up. I guess he didn't want to collapse on me on the bench. His come was still squirting out of his dick and landed all over my stomach and breast. Shit it looked so sexy. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and gazed at me. Then the side of his mouth smirked. "You just couldn't let me finish my sets now could ya." I was still out of breath but managed to chuckle.

"But… But you did get a work out," I panted.

"Yeah… I guess so."

I felt so weak… I just wanted to lay on the bench a little bit longer. I rested my forearm on my forehead as I tried to calm down. Jake reached down and picked me up in his arms. He cradled me like a baby and started to walk out of the den.

"You look like you wanna go back to sleep?"

"No… It's just… Wow. That was amazing Jake."

"Well thank you," he said dubiously.

He carried me into the bathroom and we took a hot shower together. I got what I wanted… But now my legs felt so weak. Jake helped me wash my hair and we got dressed. I put on a sweater with a mock turtle neck to hide my passion mark. His dad was coming over today and I would feel a bit uncomfortable with it showing. After we were dressed, I fried the eggs and we sat down to eat breakfast. It felt good to sit down at our table. We usually eat breakfast in front of the TV. Jacob thanked me for making a big breakfast for him. I was glad that he enjoyed everything. I really feel good when he's happy.

Billy brought by the Christmas tree around 11 am. It was tall and almost touched the celling. He stayed for a while to talk with us. He asked if I was ok and I told him that I was fine. We talked about Christmas dinner and how he couldn't wait for all of the family to be at his house for dinner. Rachel and Billy's sister were doing most of the cooking. I really missed Rebecca and called her once Billy left to tell her that I missed her. Hopefully they could come visit us soon. After both Jake and I talked to her, he went to the garage and brought in a blue bin filled with Christmas decorations. I don't know why for some reason I was expecting lights and red and green decorations. They were all Native American looking; a lot of dream catchers, small mirrors, beads, feathers, and tiny drums.

"Not what you were expecting?" Jake asked.

"Oh… No but they're interesting," I said smiling.

"There's actually a meaning behind all of the decorations."

"Oh… Please tell me."

"Of course. The tiny mirrors are said to keep out bad spirits. And you know what the dream catchers are for."

I picked up a big white dream catcher… But it didn't look quite like the small ones. "Oh that's symbolizes the white buffalo."

"Oh," I said trying not to sound totally clueless.

Jake gently smiled and explained the meaning behind it. He told me that it was a holy symbol and how his tribe's ancestors believed that world peace would be delivered once it's born. I felt like there was so much to learn about his culture. I wished I knew everything there was to know… But I know some day I will. It's just a bit frustrating that I have no clue about some things. I guess Jake noticed my bewildered expression and pulled me close to him and hugged me.

"What's wrong Love?"

"Nothing… I just feel like I don't know much about your culture. I mean… You've told me a lot. But there are still things I don't know. And sometimes I just feel… I don't know..."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll tell you everything I know in time. Plus Billy will get a kick out of telling you our tribal stories and myths."

Jake put his finger below my chin and lifted my head so he could kiss me.

"I would like to know everything before our son is born."

"Ok," he breathed.

"Our son will be Quileute… And it would be a shame if his own mother didn't know about his history."

"Baby… Don't worry. You have many people willing to teach you everything there is to know."

"Ok," I said gently smiling.

He gave me a deep kiss that made my knees weak. If he wanted me to help finish decorating the tree... He was making it very hard for me. I got a little dizzy again from his kiss. _Boy his tongue sure does mess with my equilibrium sometimes. _

After we finished kissing we went back to decorating the tree. It was really beautiful when we were done. It didn't even need Christmas lights. Nicole and Embry were planning on coming over tonight for dinner. I also wanted Kim and Jared to come too. I missed them all so much. I sent a few quick texes to Nicole, Ava, Erica, Dawn, Lisa, and Hana then put on some make up. There were a few things I wanted to get from the mall. I knew it was going to be crazy crowded. But I didn't plan on staying that long. I love shopping. Jacob wanted to take me... Though I was going to originally ask Nicole to go with me. I guess he's on his overprotective mode now. So I didn't say anything. But if I wanted to get him something… He would know. But I already got his gifts. I had them sent to Nicole's house. Embry and Quil will put it in the garage after we leave to go to my grandparent's house. I hope he likes it. It's a bench that looks like the back half of a stingray corvette. I know how much he loves that car. But I don't even think he could fit in one as tall as he is. I got him a few romantic personal gifts too. They weren't that expensive… But the meaning behind them are sweet.

We had a kinda busy day planned for today. I can't wait to see everybody. But I wanted to call my dad before I left. I knew I was going to play it cool and not get into the _'why did this happen'_ deal. I just wanted to tell him that I was ok and that I would see him on Christmas. I will no longer make myself upset over this… Or try my damn best not to.

"Jake… I'm going to call my father."

"Oh ok."

I gave him a look like I wanted some privacy.

"Ok… I'll just do a few things and give you your space."

"Thanks."

I swore I was going to get a speech… But he just said ok… And kissed me on my forehead. I was a bit shocked. Then he sighed and kissed my lips.

"Honey… Promise me not to get all worked up. Remember… This is their issue not ours. Remember what the doctor said."

"Oh Jake. I know that now. I have to block it out. I'm ok now… I can handle this better."

"I'll catch up on some emails," he said. Then kissed me again on my lips. "You know where I am if you need me."

He went inside our bedroom and closed the door. I plopped down on the sofa and called my dad. Keep it together Ness. Don't get upset. I can't change the fact that he got someone pregnant. I can only hope that one day he gets back with mom. I also can't let this stress the hell out of me. He's worried about me too. I just wanna let him know that I'm ok. And I guess... Through all of this mess that I still love him.

"Hi Renesmee."

"Hey dad."

"How are you… Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I heard that mom stopped by yesterday."

"Yeah… She apologized." _Though I know she's still blaming me somewhere in her head._

"I'm so sorry that she said that to you. None of this is your fault. I take all of the blame for this."

"Well… I really don't wanna talk about that now. I have enough things to think about." _I realized I sounded a bit cold. But I was trying my best to hold up my wall. _

"Ok… Ok… I know."

"Umm…. I'll see you on Christmas… Right?"

"Yes… I'll be at grandma and grandpa's house."

"Ok… Good."

"I… I really miss you… You know."

"I miss you too."

I thought of how upset he got when I talked to him in Hawaii about just getting back with mom. He probably knew he got that woman pregnant when we spoke. That's probably why he was crying.

"Um Dad."

"Yes?"

"I… I… Never mind."

"What is it?"

I didn't want to pry in that area anymore… so I just gave up my will.

"Um… Nothing. I just can't wait to see everyone for Christmas... That's it."

"Yes… A lot of people have missed you. It will be nice for everyone to see you."

"Yeah… I've missed grandma so much... And Emmett jr."

"Well jr. hasn't stopped talking about you. He's still amazed that you're married."

I giggled.

"Yeah… That little boy has my heart."

My dad was silent for a while. I don't know what he was thinking about. I tried my best to block out the possibilities. What if he was thinking about his new baby?

"Well… Renesmee I'll see you when you come over for Christmas dinner ok."

"Oh… Ok dad," I said a bit dazed. I was still pondering on the situation.

"I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Bye."

"See ya."

I stared at my phone for a while. Man… That was awkward. No mention about the obvious. Well what could I've said? _Hey dad… How's the chick you got knocked up_. _Are you also going to her family's house for Christmas? What's her name? Does she love you? Are you gonna date her when mom divorces you? _Oh God… My parents are most likely going to get a divorce. That's sounds crazy to even… Say. I deeply sighed and decided to call Matt. I wonder how he's doing through all of this. He picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Hey Matt… you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Are _you _ok?"

"Umm Humm. I just got finished talking to dad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… We didn't talk long. He just asked me if I was ok and told me that he will be at Christmas dinner."

"Yeah… This year is gonna be weird as hell."

"Yeah… Hopefully things will get better soon."

"Oh… Mom's never getting back with dad… Especially after this."

"Yeah… I'm starting the see that." I heard him sigh from over the phone. "How are _you_ holding up?"

"Oh… I guess I'm fine. But I don't want you worrying about me. I have Aunt Alice to help me with mom. At least mom is smiling more now. But I don't know if she's just doing it for show? Um… But she's really sorry for saying what she said. She's just in a fucked up place right now."

"Yeah… I know. This has to be so hard on her. Gosh I really wish... Well I really wish none of this happened."

"Well it did… So… Um we just have to deal with it."

"Yeah… You're bluntly right about that."

I wanted to get off of the subject. I wanted to ask why he's been acting a bit weird. Though it's expected to act weird with what we are going through. But he has this fidgety thing going on with him. It was in his voice for the last few weeks that I talked to him when I was in Hawaii.

"Well how's Ashley?" I asked trying to sound up beat.

"Oh… Oh she's fine."

"Anything _new_?"

"Umm… What do you mean by that?" he asked sounding guilty as hell.

"Oh… Just asking. Every things the same… Both getting along?"

"Yeah," his voice squeaked. "Things are fine."

"Hmm… What are you hiding dear brother?"

"Oh… Umm... Nothing Nessie. Gosh your hormones got you all paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid… I just know when you're hiding something… That's all."

He was silent. I figured I would trick him to get it out of him.

"So… Ahh… did you use a condom?"

"What! Who told you!"

"Ah Ha! No one told me… Except your guilty little voice. Oh my God… I don't believe you."

"Shit," he muttered.

"Matt… You're _too young_. Why didn't you wait?"

He huffed.

"I'm about to be fifteen in two months."

"And what is that supposed to mean? You're still too frickin' young_." __God he has no idea of all the things that could happen. He's not ready for all of this._ "I hope you didn't do it because most of your friends have."

"No… That had nothing to do with it."

"Well does mom know?"

"Heeyaalll no. She's going through enough. I don't want her going off and trying to kill me. I didn't tell dad either. Don't really feel like confiding in him right now."

"You did use something right?" I asked a bit frightened.

"Ye… Yeah."

"Um… _What the fuck was that_? Did you or didn't you!"

"I _did_… Gosh chill out."

"Boy… You just made my blood pressure go up a few notches."

"We're being safe. I'm not gonna make you an Aunt any time soon. She got on birth control a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago? I hate to ask… But when did this happen?"

"A month ago."

"Wow," I said a bit dazed. _My baby brother is not a virgin anymore_. "Oh… Umm… Um… Does her mother know?"

"No… She hasn't told her. She just went to family planning and got some for free."

I lost my train of thought for a minute. Why was he in a rush to grow up so fast? Who cares if he's tall as hell for his age… He's still my little brother. And I don't care if the whole world is fucking their brains out… My little brother doesn't need this now.  
"Nessie… I'm sorry this upset you. It's not like I planned it. It just happened."

"Ahhg… Spare me the details… I don't wanna hear." I shuttered in my seat. I didn't even wanna picture it. _Yuck… Yuck… Oh God I just had a vision. _

"Hey… You know you're being a bit too judgmental," he said a bit frustrated.

"What?" _Where the fuck did that come from?_

"_You _were sixteen."

"That… That doesn't justify _anything_ Matt."

"Well… I'm just saying."

"You… You… Ugg!" I stuttered frustrated.

"I mean… It's not like it didn't mean anything to me. I _do_ love her." _What does he know about love he's only fourteen__. _"I know you're probably thinking what the hell I know about love. But I know I care about her a lot. And I don't want her to be with anyone else… She's all I think about."

"Umm... Wow." _This is too much for me to take in._ "Oh… Ok."

"Um… I know if I told Uncle Emmett or Uncle Jasper they would rat on me in a split second to dad. I was wondering If you would mind if…"

"What… You wanna talk to Jake about it?"

"Um… Yeah. I need to talk to someone who won't try to break my neck… Or tell mom and dad."

"Umm... I don't mind. I mean he is your brother now."

"Cool… Cool. Is he there?"

"Um… Yeah."

"Oh… Ok. I'll call him on his cell."

"Wow… I still don't believe this Matt," I said a bit confused.

"Aww come on Nessie. I wasn't going to be a baby forever."

"It would have been nice though."

I still see him as this little adorable kid with cute cheeks running around the house doing karate kicks trying to take out dad's legs or doing flips. Wow my brother is growing up. Shit. We talked for a few more moments then he called Jacob. I heard his cell phone go off. I couldn't really hear his conversation… Though I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. I decided to let it go and turned on the TV. After a few minutes I heard Jake cracking up dying laughing. I wonder what Matt said? Oh well... They have their own little relationship. I don't wanna pry into that. Matt now has an older brother to look up to. And Jake has a little brother; something he probably missed out on since he only had two older sisters. They talked on the phone for about a half an hour… Then Jake came out into the living room. He plopped down beside me on the sofa and kissed my temple.

"Hey you ok? Matt said you kinda took it hard."

"Yeah… I just wished he waited a bit longer that's all. He's… he's my baby brother. _But I know he's not a baby anymore. _

"Well… He'll be ok. He's a smart kid ya know… Oh and he had me_ dying. _He is too funny. Your brother is hilarious you know that."

"Yeah… But… I just want him to be safe."

"From what he told me… Yeah. Don't worry Baby. He'll be ok. I know you worry about him. But he's smart. Give him some credit. Other teens don't talk to anyone… And go around having unprotected sex and wind up with shit or pregnant. Then have a nerve to wonder how they got pregnant… When sex _was_ designed to get you pregnant in the first place. I was a stupid horny fool the first time I had sex. I didn't use anything. And I guess I'm lucky I didn't get her pregnant." I cut my eyes at him. I can't even imagine anyone else having his baby but me. "What Baby… I didn't get any one pregnant."

"I know… I just can't… picture that."

Jake smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my jaw. Then he kissed me below my ear. "You're the only woman I want to have my babies Ness," he breathed. I felt a strong tingle run through my entire body as my breathing hitched. Jake wove his fingers in my hair and started kissing and licking my neck above my sweater. I rolled my eyes back in my head and moaned softly as he slowly leaned on me so that I would lay down. Once he laid me down he sat up and started to take off my jeans. It was nice and warm in the house… So I didn't mind being undressed in the living room. I took off my sweater and he leaned over me and started to kiss and lick my stomach. "Baby I love you," he whispered against my skin. I moaned then managed to say I love you too. Jake took off his clothes and reached for a towel that he had inside the coffee table. He sat it on the sofa and pulled me up so that I would sit on him. I was about to straddle my legs on him to face him but he slowly shook his head no and turned me around. He gently placed me on his lap and started kissing my back while his fingers slid inside me. "Umm," I moaned. "Ooh Jacob." I reached to grab his dick and started to rub it up and down. Then I pressed it to my body so my clit would feel the heat of him. Jake grabbed his dick and started to slap my pussy with it… Hard enough to make it sting in a pleasurable way.

"You want this fuckin' dick inside you Baby?" he moaned.

"Yes," I panted.

Jake lifted my body some so that I could slide down on him. I thought that I was going to be the one to ease his dick inside me… But after his head was in, he gripped my hips and plunged his dick all the way in hitting my cervix. "Ahhh!" I moaned loudly. Jake thrust quickly as he squeezed the hell out of my breast. "Oh Shit… Jake… Oooh... Oh my God. That's right… Oh my God! Ahhh! Fuck me!" Jacob started playing with my clit and slapping the front of my pussy. It felt so fucking good. After a few more quick thrust I started coming. He didn't let me calm down and continued to fuck me. A part of me wanted him to slow down so that I could gather myself. Then the freaky part of me just wanted him to fuck my brains out. Jake deeply grunted with every stroke. And every grunt was sending wonderful sensations all through my body. "Oohh… Oooh… Oh my God Ja… Jaaake!" He pinched my nipple and it tingled. It felt odd… Not like it would normally feel when he pinches me. But I didn't have time to ponder over that because… oh because... Shit! Jake vibrated his fingers on my clit and I almost jumped out of his lap. He pulled me down back on him making his dick go father inside me.

"Ung!" I groaned.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" he growled.

"Jake!"

"Ahhh!"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me so that I was helpless and encaged by him. I yelled out louder as he sped up. "Oooh… Ooh… Ja... Jake… Ung!" It seemed like the more I grunted the more excited he got. I could hear it is his breath. I could feel it surge through his body. He fucked me with urgency… And I could do nothing but let him take me the way he wanted me. I was his. I used all the energy that I had to squeeze down on him. He whimpered like a puppy and held me tighter to his chest. I couldn't squeeze him much longer because I was about to come again.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Oh God Baby," he groaned.

He bit my shoulder and I felt his dick pulsate… then he came inside me grunting with each squirt. "Unnn... Unn… Unnn… Shit… Ness." He sounded so sexy in my ear. Jake unwrapped his arms from around me and grabbed a fist of my hair pulling my head back and bit my neck. My legs started to tremble like I was having a small seizure.

"Shit Jaaakeee," I called out with my voice quivering from his touch.

"I love you Baby," he moaned.

"Oh… Oooh… I love you too," I said weakly.

All of my energy was drained from my body and I felt like a rag doll. I could feel his hot come drip off the lips of my pussy. "Oh my God Jake," I breathed. I was do dizzy... I didn't want to move. Jake grabbed my hips and pushed me down on his body once more and moved his hips in a circular motion. "Baby," I moaned. Jake started rubbing my clit and I jumped. He shoved in his tongue in my mouth and kissed me deeply.

"I love you," he said in between his kisses.

"I love you too."

Jake's dick was still hard after he came. Not rock hard… but still enough for me to enjoy him. I rolled my hips on him and moaned because his dick pressed hard into my cervix. It felt painfully good.

"You want more?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"I always want more," I breathed.

"Ok… Give me a minute," he chuckled. "You can't get enough of me… Can ya?"

"Oh… Don't give yourself a big head." _I knew once I said that he was going to throw it right back at me about his dick._

"I already have a big head," he said just as I expected. "Your tight pussy is on it now."

"Hmm… Yes it is." I tried my best to squeeze my muscles really tight around him. Doing years of kegel exercises really pays off.

"Mmm… I like how that feels," he groaned.

Jacob started to move in me slowly gripping my breast firmly. "Ooh Jake," I breathed. He moved one hand and slid it down to my stomach and caressed it. "I love you so much Baby," he whispered in my ear. I turned my head back to face him and softly touched his face gazing into his brown eyes. "I love you too." He pushed deeper inside me and it seemed like he enjoyed watching my facial expressions.

"Ness… Can I fuck your ass?" he moaned.

"Umm Humm."

He slid out of my pussy and pushed his head against my ass until he slowly slid in. "Awww," I moaned. "Oh God." He continued until most of him was inside me. Jake brought one hand to my pussy and started rubbing his fingers quickly against my clit. He took his time to work up his thrust. It hurt in such a good way… And his fingers were gonna make me come at any moment.

"Fuck Jake… I'm gonna come," I moaned.

"Oh God… Your ass is so fuckin' good Ness. Oh Shit. Your _mine_… You fuckin' hear me."

"Umm hum… I'm yours... I'm yours Jake." He grunted louder. "Ya… You're all I want… You're all I want Baby."

I yelled out as I came. Jake gently bit my back over and over as he continued to thrust inside my ass. He started fingering me again. I couldn't take much more. I was so dizzy and my legs were trembling though he was supporting most of my weight. Jake pulled me down on his dick over and over again making his dick stretch my ass. I love when I give myself to him this way. The way he moans turns me on so much. Jake pulled on my nipples and grunted and groaned in my ear. Then he forcefully pressed against my walls with his fingers.

"Jake!" I moaned out loudly.

"This is my fuckin' pussy," he growled.

"Mmm… Yes!"

He picked up his speed and gripped my hips tighter. I could feel his nails dig into my skin and it turned me on even more. Jake made me come two more times from fingering me. Sweat was pouring off on my body. His large hands slid easily all over my body. The creaking sound from the couch was barely audible with his thrust compared to our heavy breathing.

"Oh God I love you!" I moaned.

"I love you too. You're so fucking sexy," he breathed.

Jake's thrust were getting more urgent. And his groans grew louder. I screamed louder as I felt myself about to come again. My pussy tightened around his fingers as I came. He sounded like he was about to come. My ass felt a bit numb but I could tell that his dick stiffened even more.

"Oooo… Fuck Ness… Oh my God… Oh my God," he moaned. "I'm gonna fuckin' come in you."

"Yes," I screamed.

He started to move his fingers quicker against my clit making me yell out even more. I swirled my hips on him making his dick go even farther in my ass. Jake groaned in my ear. "Oh God Baby… Fuck!" He growled as he started to come in my ass. I could feel every squirt and it felt so sexy. I shook in his arms as my orgasm continued to take over my body. "Oohh... Oooo… Oh my God… Jake." Jacob kissed my shoulder and it made me jump.

"Sorry," he chuckled out of breath. "God Baby that felt so good," he breathed.

"Oh God," I panted.

I was too weak to move off of him so I stayed there until he felt fit to move me. Jake pulled the Indian blanket over us and softly caressed my stomach with his dick still inside my ass. I tried my best to calm myself down. I was extremely hot but I knew Jake didn't want me to get cold later.

"I told you I would make it up to you," he said softly.

"Yes… You did. Mmm… I like how you keep your word."

I touched his face and softly kissed him. It made his dick twitch inside me and I smiled against his lips.

"God… It's gonna be a miracle if I don't get you pregnant right after you have Jake. _I can't get enough of you,_" he breathed.

"_Jake."_

"What… I'm just saying. Aren't we supposed to wait or something for you to heal and get on birth control? I'm just saying… Whatever that time is… Will be when it will kill me not to fuck you and come inside you Baby. To fuck you with a condom would be _torture_."

"What," I laughed.

"I just wanna feel all of you. I don't want anything between us."

"Well… Um… I guess you will have to. I don't wanna be pregnant while I'm still changing diapers. I mean I don't mind trying after a year. Do you think you can try not to knock me up in a year Honey?"

"Um… I'll try. _Can't make any promised though_." I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Hey… I may accidently fuck you while I'm asleep. I heard that that's an actual disorder… Where people have sex in their sleep and don't even know it."

"Yeah... Ok."

"It's true… I'll prove it to you. You can Goggle it."

"Well I will."

"Well ok."

We both chuckled.

"Come on Baby. We have to get dressed. We have to go to the mall to pick up a few things… Right?" He slid out from inside me and I felt his come ease out of me.

"Yeah… But I'm just so relaxed. All I wanna so is just crawl in my bed." I turned my body so that he could cradle me in his arms.

"Well if you're too tired to go…"

"No… No. I'll go. There are a few things I wanna get my Aunts. And I want to get Cindy something since I missed her baby shower."

"Ok. We'll make it quick since you're tired."

"Oh Jake… I was wondering if you didn't mind if I also wrote her a check to help her out. She and her mom are really struggling… And her baby's father is not around to help at all."

"No… No Baby… I don't mind. It's good to help out people when you can."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

Jake put his finger under my chin so that I would look up at him.

"Honey… It's your money. You don't have to ask my permission to use it. I pay all of the bills with my account... So it really won't be an issue."

"Oh… Ok."

"Well how much money were you thinking about?"

"Ummm." His eyebrow lifted. "Like seven thousand dollars," I said shyly.

"That's fine Baby. But do you think she will accept it?"  
"Umm... I don't know. I hope she does."

"Well it's a beautiful thought Baby. And I hope it does help her out." He squeezed me tighter in his arms. "I love you so much Baby."

"I love you too Jake."

"Well come on… Let's get washed up. You've been leaking on me for the last few minutes."

"What… It's _yours_."

He laughed.

Jake grunted and picked me up as he got up from the sofa. He's so strong. I would have to get up first then pick up Emmett jr. He carried me to the bathroom and we took another shower. Then we got dressed and went to the mall. I got the few things I wanted and found something for Cindy's baby. I just hope she feels comfortable enough to accept the check. I know her baby's father is a douche bag and is not even around to help her out. Jake took me to her house and I gave her her gifts. Surprisingly no one got her the toys that I brought. She cried when we gave her the check. She tried to say that she couldn't accept it. But I insisted that she use it to help with the baby. She hugged me as close to her… Well as much as she could with her big belly. After we left her house we went to the market to pick up a few more things. I got the ingredients to bake two cheesecakes for dessert tonight. I was tired when we got back home and rested on the sofa for a while. Then I got up and made the cakes really quick. This was also the first time that Jacob would taste my cheese cake… So I was excited to see what he thinks.

We had time to kill so we played video games. Jake was dead set on teaching me how to aim and shot on his Call of Duty game. My coordination skills are all off when it comes to games like this. But I'm good at other games that require coordination and remembering combinations. I kill at Madden. I play that a lot with Matt. Jake didn't believe me in Hawaii that I was good at it… So I had to prove it both to him and Steven. It kinda annoys me; maybe because I don't really like shooting games. They make them so real now. My heart races like I'm really going to get hurt. Sounds silly... But that's why I prefer fun games. Jake was patient with me… And soon saw it was a lost cause. I guess I would never be a cop like my grandfather Charlie was. My nerves are too bad for that… And I really don't like violence. Never had one fist fight in my entire life. But I do know how to protect myself from what Matt taught me over the years. But that didn't do me any good when… _What am I doing_? I forced myself to think of something else. I felt a lot better when Jake smiled at me. God I love him so much.

"I love you," I said from out of the blue.

"I love you too Babe."

I put down my controller and kissed him. I heard my player get shot but I didn't care. I was kissing my husband… the man I love more than anything in this world. Jake caressed my cheek and I fought a tear that was trying to escape. I decided to close my eyes and snuggle on his arm. His sleeve also helped dry any tears that may have shown. I was sleepy anyway so I let myself drift off while he played his game. After a few minutes he turned it off and pulled me on to his lap. Jake played with a lock of hair for a while. Then I heard the beeping of the oven and it startled me. "I'll get it," Jake said. I sat up so that he could get off of the sofa. He walked to the kitchen and took out the cakes.

"Mmm… They look good Baby."

"They do?"

"Yeah… I can't wait for desert."

"Hmmm…. I would give you some dessert if we weren't expecting company so soon."

He chuckled under his breath.

"Someone's acting naughty." Jake walked back in the living room. "Man… If it wasn't for the fact… That we have company coming over… I would snatch you off of that coach and fuck you under the tree."

"Oow… festive sex," I mused.

"You're so silly Baby. But I think it would be safe if we just watched TV or something. Don't temp me with your flirtatious ways."

I bit my bottom lip making it worst for him. I'm so bad.

"Damnit Ness. _Really?_"

"Ok… Ok… I'll behave."

We cuddled together and found something interesting to watch. It was hard to control my urges for him. My hormones are really going crazy right now. I can just picture them in a padded room flipping around like a fish screaming _I wanna be fucked._ But I have all night... So I just have to deal with it.

I was happy to hear a truck drive up around dinner time. Jake got off of the sofa and stretched, then walked to the door. "It's Embry and Nicole," he said. I struggled to get off of the sofa as he went to go open the door. I have such a hard time getting off of this thing because it sinks so low… Or my stomach muscles are just crap.

"Hey my man!" Jake said as they gave each other their special hand shake.

"What up Jake," Embry said.

"Hi Jacob," Nicole said.

"Hey Nicole... how are you?"

"Oh… I'm fine."

Nicole turned to me and embraced me. She hugged me harder than usual. I guess she figured I needed it with all the crap with my parents.

"Hey May."

"Hey Nicole."

"Hey Nessie," Embry said. "It sure smells good in here. Kim and Jared better hurry the hell up. I'm ready to eat."

I chuckled.

"Hey Em... they should be here soon."

Nicole and Embry walked over to the love seat and sat down.

"I'm so happy for you guys," I blurted out.

When I had time to block out my own shit… I realized how happy I was for her. She's so in love with him. And they look perfect together.

"Oh thank you," Embry said. Then he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah… I haven't gotten sick of him yet," Nicole said playfully.

"That's never gonna happen," he scoffed.

Jake and I sat down on the sofa. He pulled me closer to him once we were seated.

"Ness cooked cheesecake for dessert," Jake said.

"_Really?_ Fuckin' yeah!" he said excited.

I giggled.

"We still have dinner left over from last night if you don't mind left overs," Jake said.

"Oh I don't mine. Food is food," Nicole said.

Nicole knew the reason why they didn't come over last night. When I texted her earlier today, I briefly told her what happened and about the door.

"Well Jake cooked everything for dinner," I said then kissed his cheek. "My husband can cook… I'm so giddy about that."

"Well I do what I can."

For some reason... I got totally turned on when he said that. I gently smiled at him and he squeezed my hand. Nicole looked at our tree and gazed at it for a while.

"I like your Christmas tree. I'm always use to fake ones. The decorations are almost the same as the ones Embry has," Nicole said.

"Thank you," Jake said. "Nessie helped me decorate it."

"So… Um… Is your mom going to be with you on Christmas?" Nicole asked.

"Um… No. She's going to be at Ms. Crystal's house. You know… Trevor's mom. My dad's gonna be at dinner and she's not ready to face him yet. I think it would be a major fight if they were in the same room or house together."

"Oh," she said a bit baffled.

"So I have to stop at Ms. Crystals after we stop by my grandparent's house. Then I'm eating dinner with Jake's family."

"Shit… That must suck."

"Yeah… But I don't wanna dwell on that."

"You're right… You're right. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"That's ok." I turned to Jake. "Did Jared text you that he's on his way yet?"

"No… I'll text him."

Jake took his arm from around my shoulder and pulled out his cell phone.

"Well is anyone thirsty? You want some water or juice?" I asked.

"No I'm fine," Nicole said.

"No I'm ok... Thanks," Embry said.

We talked about Hawaii and me meeting Sam and Emily for the first time on Christmas. I was going to meet Jacob's Aunt for the first time too along with his cousins Brady and Collin. Jacob showed me pictures... but I was still a bit nervous to meet them all.

It wasn't that long until we heard Jared and Kim's car drive up. Jacob got up from the sofa and playfully ruffled my hair before he walked towards the door. I heard the car doors slam shut and Jared saying Hi to Jake while he was still outside.

"Hey my Man," Jacob said. They both gave each other their special hand shake.

"Hi Jake," Kim said. "Boy you sure do have a sun tan."

"Yeah… I guess I do."

Jacob hugged Kim and they walked into the living room.

"Oh God… About time. What took you so long?" Embry said. I guess he was eager to eat dinner.

"We're not late," Jared said.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Nessie. Oh I missed you guys. _Wow you got tan_."

She gave me a big hug. Then she hugged Jacob. Nicole and Embry came to greet them as well. Kim glanced back and forth between myself and Jacob and hugged me again.

"Are you ok?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

I knew she was probably worried about me. I feel like I should make a big ass sign saying _I'm ok._

"Wow you got _big_," Jared said.

"Well thank you?"

"Ya... Ya know what I mean. It looks good on you. We're really happy for you."

"Thanks Jared."

He handed Jacob a big bag of gifts.

"For your tree."

"Thanks Jared," Jacob said.

Jacob went and put the gifts under our tree. I should put his small gifts under the tree tonight or early tomorrow morning. Kim spotted the hand sanitizer on the kitchen island. Jared followed her lead. Everyone sat down and I helped bring out all of the food to the table with Jacob's help.

"Ahhh… That looks so good," Embry said with his eyes getting bigger.

"Thanks. It feels really good to have you all here," I said.

A warm feeling went through my body as I watched my friends face light up looking at the food. This is like my first official dinner party as a couple I guess; though Jake did most of the cooking. But I was happy to see everyone. I missed Nicole to death… Even with talking to her on the phone and web chatting for the last few months. I kinda wanted her all to myself. But I knew we would probably be in pairs all night and I don't want Kim to feel left out of our conversations.

Everyone enjoyed dinner. It was fun catching up on a few things. Embry hasn't changed. He's still a goof ball. After we ate dinner I brought out my cheesecakes. Jacob, Embry, and Jared all had two slices. I knew Nicole wanted a second one… but didn't want to look greedy. I packed a few pieces for everyone to take home. Jared told me he was going to eat a piece for breakfast. I giggled and knew he was probably telling the truth. Embry whispered something in Nicole's ear and her face got red. "Dag Em… Nicole is starting to look like a tomato," Jared said. "What did ya... _Ouch_," he said quickly looking at Kim. She must have pinched him or something from under the table. Jacob and I started chuckling.

"So… Uh… Anyone for Halo?" Embry asked looking over enthusiastic.

"Um… Yeah," Jacob said.

He looked at me unsure. I didn't care if he wanted to play a game I sucked at. I wanted him to have fun with his friends.

"Go ahead. The girls and I have a whole lot of gossip to catch up on."

"Ok… So you don't wanna try?"

"Come on. I'll get killed the first five seconds."

"That is true," Jacob agreed.

"Ahh… What you can't play this game?" Embry teased. "Ha ha… You probably suck at it don't ya?"

I flared my nose. I couldn't prove him wrong so I graciously let it go.

"Leave her alone," Nicole said. You can't talk shit when it comes to Guitar Hero."

"Whatever," Embry said then flashed his bright smile.

"Well ya know… I'm a lover not a fighter. Don't really like war games. I'm all negotiation."

"In other words… You can't walk and chew gum at the same time."

"Leave my wife alone Em… Before I have her kick your ass in Madden," Jacob said as he pulled out the controllers from the coffee table.

"What… Like that's ever gonna happen!"

Nicole looked at him with her eyebrow arched.

"I have a brother… Remember. And a closet gamer as a husband. I know how to play Madden."

"Well it's on then Chica."

I laughed.

"Ok… Bring it."

"We're not playing Halo?" Jared asked a bit disappointed.

"Oh we're playing it after my wife kicks Em's ass."

I took a seat next to Embry on the sofa. Jacob sat down next to me and kissed my temple.

"Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you because you're a girl… Or a pregnant one."

"Oh no… Play as you normally would chico. I got this."

After a few minutes Embry was cursing up a storm after play after play. I knew Matt would be proud of me. Jacob gloated as he pointed out the scores.

"I told you my wife could play Madden."

"Sorry I kicked you ass so much. Do you need a cushion for it? I'm sure it's hard for you to sit now."

Nicole and Kim started cracking up. I really wished Ava and Eric were here. We have to invite them over for dinner when they come back from California visiting their family.

"Ok… You got me on that on that one. _Whatever_."

"Aww… Sore loser. Your feelings got a bo bo?" I said in a baby's voice.

"Well I tell ya one thing Jake... Your wife is just as sarcastic as you are. You're a match made in heaven."

"Aw thanks man," Jake said chuckling.

I got up and let Jared take my seat and joined Nicole and Embry on the love seat. Nicole got up and pulled out a stool for her to sit on.

"Wise moves young Jedi," Nicole said.

"Yeah… I used the force on him. Such a feeble mind."

Kim looked at us like she didn't quite understand.

"It's a Star Wars thing," Nicole explained.

"Oh," Kim laughed.

We talked about decorating the baby's room since I knew I was having a boy. I know Nicole likes decorating too… So she would get a kick out of helping me. The guys stayed in their own little secluded world until they put on karaoke. Jake teased Embry about how many hits he got on You Tube compared to his that he posted himself. They are so competitive sometimes. But it's funny watching them go at it. Kim started to look a bit frustrated so I asked her what was wrong.

"He has so much talent… And does nothing with it," she said low so Jake wouldn't hear her.

"Well… He likes singing only as a hobby. He doesn't like the spot light that much. Plus he wants to be home for his family."

"Hmm," she mused as she thought about it.

We later got up and joined the guys and sang for about an hour. At times I was laughing so hard at times I thought I was going to pee on myself; that would have been embarrassing. I sang 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You' by Lady Antebellum to Jacob. I wasn't even shy about it but the way he looked at me made my stomach feel tight.

Everyone left around 2 o'clock in the morning. I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Not exactly go to sleep because I wanted to make love to my husband. We said goodnight to everyone and put up the rest of the food. We didn't have any pots and pans because Jake cooked the night before. So we cleaned up the kitchen together pretty fast. When we were done cleaning we went to our bedroom. I was even sleepier but still had the will power to have amazing sex with Jake. I pulled him into my arms and gently bit his chest.

"I really had fun tonight," I said.

"Yeah… I did too. I really like how you shut Em up."

"Yeah… I wish I had a picture of his face. But I'm sure my memory will do it justice in years to come."

Jake devilishly chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… Just my dirty little mind. Hearing you say _come._ Especially with my dick as hard as a diamond."

"Hmmm… Well they say diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"But you don't like diamonds."

"Well they're pretty," I said as I slid my hand down to his dick. His breathing hitched as I felt him twitch in my hand. Jacob's nose flared and he started to strip me of my clothes.

"I've been thinking about fucking you since you were singing to me."

"Really?" I breathed.

"Umm Humm. And I feel deprived because I had to wait so long to have you."

"Well how can I make it up to you?" I asked in a sexy voice.

"Let me tie you up in those white satin restraints you got for your shower."

"Oh… I almost forgot about those."

"I didn't," he breathed as he pushed me back to the bed.

Jake pulled off my jeans and panties then went in the closet and pulled out the small box. He ripped it open and it made me more excited. I squirmed on the bed until he walked over to me and tied my wrist to the bed. "Don't go nowhere." Where could I go... I'm tied to our bed. Jacob left the room with a smirk on his face. A minute later he came back in with a small piece of cheese cake on a black plate.

"You're gonna feed me?"

"No… I'm gonna feed myself. I'm in the mood for cheesecake and pussy." He picked up the cheesecake with his hand and put the plate on the dresser. "I don't even know why I brought the plate in here in the first place. I'm just gonna smear it all over your pussy and lick you until it's all gone."

"Oh," I breathed.

"I kinda got the idea from Embry when I read his lips when he whispered what he wanted to do with it when he got home."

"Oh… That's what he said."

"Umm Humm. Now spread 'em. I'm still hungry," he said then made a low growl that sent chills all through my body.


	44. Chapter 44

I felt Jacob's lips on by back and felt a painful rush to my pussy and moaned. Was I dreaming? I couldn't have been. This felt too real. I opened my eyes and gasped on the next kiss because it sent a strong tingle down my back.

"You were dreaming of me," he said matter of factly in a deep voice.

"I… I think I was."

"Yeah… You were talking in your sleep again."

"What did I say this time?"

"Mmmm… Jacob… _Deeper,_" he imitated. "Then you said that you loved me."

"Oh."

"It sounded so sexy… I had to intervene. _Sorry I woke you up_," he whispered in my ear.

"That's ok… The real thing is better," I said with a gentle smile.

Jacob deeply kissed me and thrust his body into me. I was already wet from my dreams. I guess he figured that already. We made love for around an hour before we both passed out in each other's arms. When we woke up we took a long hot shower and I blow dried my hair straight. I just wanted to look special for the holiday I guess. It takes so long to do this myself. I usually have help or just go to the hairdressers. But I cut my ends and made it look like I went to the salon. Jake stared at me in amazement while I was doing my hair. I guess he never saw me with straight hair before.

"Wow… You sure look different. I like it... It's cute."

"Oh thanks."

"It makes your head look bigger," he said snickering. I slapped his arm. "I'm just kidding... I'm just kidding. You look beautiful."

I twisted my lips at him and he reached out to hug me. "You know I'm only playing." He lifted my chin so I would look up at him.

"Baby… You look… _Hot_."

"Hot?"

"Yeah. I wanna mess your hair up. Make you all sweaty so it curls up again."

I playfully rolled me eyes and started to walk out of the bathroom. "What? _Just being honest_."

We both got dressed and cleaned up the house a bit. Then we relaxed on the sofa for a while and talked about how much fun we had with our friends last night… And how Nicole and Embry looked like they were totally in love. I feel like placing a bet that they will be living together pretty soon. They might as well as much as they sleep over each other's house. We also talked about how cool it is that our son will have a cousin around his age to grow up with. Rachel and Paul are so happy that they are having a baby. I have a lot of happiness in my life to appreciate. Its'good to have that with so much drama going on around me. I know that I can't act oblivious to what's happening with my parents… but I guess I'm dealing with it? We drove to Quil's house for lunch. Jake told me that Quil was going to give Claire a ring on Christmas and for me not to tell her or anyone else just in case someone couldn't keep it a secret. It was going to be hard to hide my excitement. I have no clue on how Jake thought I could take this information smoothly?

"Oh my God Jake… Really? How do you expect me not to grin like crazy when we're there?"

"Oh… I guess I should have… Waited to tell you?"

"Well I won't act weird. But I'm so happy for them. Hey when did you find out?"

"Um… He texed me before we left that he got her an engagement ring for Christmas."

"Wow… That's so nice. I can't wait to see her face."

"Yeah… He's going to do it after dinner. Sam and Emily should be there by then."

When we arrived at Quil's house I tried my best not to look suspicious. I felt like I was vibrating with excitement. Every time Quil touched her or kissed her cheek I wanted to squeal. We only stayed there for a few hours then we headed back home. We planned on going to Aunt Alice house for dinner later.

She wanted us to come over because she missed me and wanted some aunt niece time. And she also wanted Uncle Jasper to get a chance to know Jake without the family hovering around at Christmas dinner. I was really sleepy so I took a nap on the sofa. I swear this baby makes me tired more often as the weeks go by. Jacob did some things around the house. I peeked through my eyelids when he put a few gifts under the tree. I can't wait to see his face when he goes in the garage tomorrow night after we come back from his father's. I have no clue on what he got me. But honestly he doesn't have to give me a thing… He's given me so much. Jake sat down at the edge of the sofa and I sighed then opened my eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Jake."

"You should wake up soon. Your Aunt is expecting us in a few."

"Mmm… You're right."

I turned over on my back and rubbed my eyes. Jake gently smiled and pulled the blanket off of me then crawled on top of me.

"I'll be your human blanket," he breathed.

"Oh… I like human blankets."

He devilishly smiled and started kissing my neck.

"Baby… you're gonna mark me all up," I moaned.

"No I won't. I'll be good this time."

Jake softly bit and sucked on my neck. I stopped complaining when it started to feel too good to worry about marks. I have turtle neck sweaters. We kissed for a while not really paying attention to the time. Before we knew it… it was time to head out to go to Aunt Alice's house. I told Jake her address and he put it in the GPS system. They lived in Seattle so it took us a while to get there. When we arrived we were both greeted with big hugs from my tiny little Aunt.

"Oh… I'm so glad you guys made it. I can have you all to myself," she chimed. "I hope you guys are hungry. I cooked lasagna and made a salad."

"Oh... Mmm… that sounds good. Sure," I answered.

"And Jake…"

"Yes please Aunt Alice."

"Ooow… I just love it when he calls me that."

Uncle Jasper came into the living room and greeted us.

"I missed you Renesmee," he said as he hugged me.

"I missed you too."

We sat down and talked for a while. Then Uncle Jasper started taking about cars and video games to Jake. Before we knew it they both disappeared and went in the basement to play Xbox or PlayStation. I know he has both.

"Well I'm glad to see Uncle Jasper get along with Jake."

"Oh… My husband never had a problem with Jake. I've told him how loving he was with you since you met him. Jasper fully understands falling in love at first sight."

"Yeah… I guess so."

My Aunt's story about how she met and fell in love with Uncle Jasper seems like a fairytale romance too. Just that they were both old enough to get married. I on the other hand hid the love of my life from my parents until I was eighteen. It always struck me wrong why it took so long for my father to accept that I was married to someone I only knew for two weeks... when his own sister fell in love with someone so quickly.

"Honey… Are you ok? I mean your mom didn't really mean what she said. Your mom was just mad and not thinking straight."

"I know… She apologized. Um… Ya know… Everything is ok."

"That's good… Because she needs you." She sighed and looked stressed out for a split second. "My brother… Well…"

"Aunt Alice… I don't mean to be rude… But I don't wanna think about what's happening now."

"Oh… Ok. _I'm sorry_."

"I'm trying my best not to be stressed out. And that's kinda hard when every time I turn around there's something major for me to be stressed out about. I just wanna try to enjoy what I can with the holidays… take good care of myself for my baby's sake… And just make my husband _happy_."

"Ok. Wow my little niece is all grown up. Time flew by so fast. Next thing I know Matt will be going away for college. We should have some type of magic spell to keep our nieces and nephews young longer."

"No… Then you would never let us grow up," I said playfully.

"You're probably right about that. I wish I could keep Emmett jr. the same age forever."

"Well… I kinda see your point there. He is too adorable."

"Isn't he. Oh and he talks about you all of the time."

"I enjoyed talking to him on the web cam when we were in Hawaii."

We both looked at the floor when we heard loud laughter. It was Jake and Uncle Jasper cracking up about something.

"Jake has a good laugh," she said about to laugh herself.

"Yeah… I wish I was a comedian so I could hear it more often."

"I'm sure you make Jacob laugh."

"Oh… I do. But he makes me laugh more than I make him."

"He seems like he's a closet comedian. That you really wouldn't think he's silly unless you really knew him. He's so polite around us. I'm sure he's more relaxed at home and around friends."

"Yeah… And the way it sounds… We can add _Uncle Japer_ to that list."

"Well you know we support your marriage. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks… You guys were my first cheer leaders I guess that were _family_. Well Matt wasn't that mad either when he found out that we were married."

"You're welcome. And if you need to talk to me about anything… You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks… I know."

I wanted to tell her my fears of being a good wife for Jake. And how I acted the other night to hear her opinion of my actions… but I decided to keep that for another time. I didn't want to start crying and have Jake wondering what's wrong with me. I knew if I told her that I feel like my mom still blames me… she would tell my mother. And I don't feel like dealing with that.

"Hey do you have a tree?" she asked.

"Yes… We put it up yesterday. His father brought it over."

"Oh that's nice."

I gazed at her tree and started reminiscing. It was kinda weird not decorating the tree at my parent's house… Since we do that as a family every year. I heard her say something but I was so far off in my thoughts I didn't know what she said.

"Hmm?"

"Can I see how big you're getting? Let me see your stomach."

"Oh…Oh Ok," I said a bit dazed.

I stood up and pulled down my tights a bit.

"Wow… Look at you. You actually have a tiny belly."

"Um… Yeah I guess so." I placed my hand on my stomach. "Well I have a long way to go."

"Are you moisturizing your stomach every day?"

"Yes… I have this stuff that Jake got for me that helps with stretch marks. Some nights I forget to put it on." _Yeah… The nights I'm attacked by Jake and don't get a chance to finish getting ready for bed._

"Oh… Well I hope it works for you. Even if you do get stretch marks it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah I know."

We both heard another big laugh come from the basement. This time it was Uncle Jasper.

"Boy it sure sounds like they are having fun down there," Aunt Alice said smiling.

"Yeah... Hey dinner smells good," I said as I looked towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry now?"

"No I can wait."

"Well everything is finished."

"I'll be ok. But in a half an hour I will probably be hungrier." _Starving really_.

"Well... I can give you some garlic bread to snack on."

"Oh... Ok."

"Alright… Let's go in the kitchen."

We both got up and went into the kitchen. Aunt Alice poured me a glass of ice tea and gave me a piece of warm garlic bread. It smelled really strong and I thought I was gonna throw up for a second. But I just took a few breaths and started sipping my tea.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… It's just that some smells are really strong for me now."

"Oh sorry… I should have offered you something else."

"No need to apologize. I'm fine… I can eat it." _I think_.

"Well Honey if you're hungry… I'll just cut it short with the guys. They can go back to acting like children once we eat dinner."

That sounded good… and I was getting hungrier by the minute. And I just love her lasagna too.

"Well ok. But I'm not gonna be the bad one to break it up."

"Oh that's fine with me."

She went down stairs in the basement and told Jake and Uncle Jasper that we were ready to eat dinner. A few minutes later they all came back upstairs. We all washed our hands and sat down at the dinner table. After we were done eating we stayed at the dinner table talking about various things. Not once was the topic of my parent's possible divorce or my dad's baby came up. I wondered if Aunt Alice even knew what she looked like or ever met her before. I didn't dare ask. But I wanted to… it was killing me. Aunt Alice brought red velvet cake from the local bakery. I was full but still said yes to a small piece. Jake and Uncle Japer had huge pieces. But I already know that Jake can eat like a horse… A starving horse. I was so stuffed afterwards I felt like I would bust. I didn't feel that nauseous… So that was good. I don't know why I pigged out like I did. I just hope it doesn't back fire on me.

We all went in the living room to watch Transformers 3 when we were finished dessert. I missed out on seeing it when it was in the theaters. I'm not sure which one I liked more… but I laughed more in the second one. It was hard for me to keep my eyes open by the time the movie was almost over. It wasn't boring at all but I was just so tired. I just wanted to crawl in bed and go to sleep. Well… Make love to Jake then go to sleep. Hopefully I don't pass the hell out when I get home. Jake noticed how tired I looked and had a worried expression on his face.

"You wanna go home?" he whispered.

"Yeah… I'm tired."

Aunt Alice looked in our direction.

"Oh… You're ready to leave?" she asked sounding a bit sad.

"Um… Yeah. Sorry I'm just really tired." _Plus I shouldn't have eaten so much_.

"Oh… that's ok. Well we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"It was fun hanging with you," Uncle Jasper said.

"Yeah we have to do it more often," Jake said as he got up to shake his hand.

"Is this a bromance in the making?" Aunt Alice teased.

They both chuckled. Jake turned to me and helped me off the sofa. I could have done it myself... this one is not so deep like the one we have. But I smiled and thanked him. We gave each other a hug then Uncle Japer went to get our coats from the closet.

"I'm so glad that we had this time together with just you two," Aunt Alice said. "I missed you so much when you were away."

"I really missed you guys too."

Uncle Japer handed Jake his coat and helped me put mine on. Aunt Alice stood on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too."

We said our final goodbyes and got in Jake's truck. I turned the heat on full blast because I was cold. But the heat made me sleepier once the whole truck was warm. By the time we got to La Push I was already asleep. I woke up to Jacob's lips on my forehead.

"Wake up, Gorgeous."

"Oh… Ok," I said half asleep.

Jake got out of the truck and walked around to open the door for me. I went to get out and my seat belt held me back.

"Oww."

"You ok?"

"Yeah… Shit. I'm so sleepy."

"Aww Baby… I'm going to put you to bed as soon as we get in."

"Put me to bed? You make it sound like I'm a baby."

"Well you are my baby. _My 5 ft 7 baby_." Jake helped me get down from my seat and closed the door behind me. "Come on let's get you to bed."

When we got inside I stripped out of all my clothes brushed my teeth. Jake took off his clothes and jumped in the shower. I told him that I was just going to crash in bed. His face sulked for a second as if he wanted me to join him.

"Ok Baby… I'll be in there in a few."

"Ok."

I was so tired that I just crawled in the bed and pulled the blankets over me. It was a nice idea to try to wait up for Jake… But I was getting sleepier by the seconds. I managed to stay conscious until he came in the bedroom. I didn't hear him walk in because he was bare foot… and there was no door to creak open. But I smelled his body wash. Then a few seconds later the bed dipped when he sat down. I opened my eyes and gently smiled at him.

"Hey Baby," he breathed.

"Mmm… Hi."

"Poor baby… Go to sleep."

"I am... But I need you to hold me."

"Ok."

Jake crawled in the bed next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I kissed his neck and he groaned. I was tired but I found some type of energy to kiss and gently bite his neck. His sexy groans also gave me some motivation. I let my fingers slide down his stomach and touched his dick. He was really hard and started thrusting his dick into my hand.

"I thought you were tired Baby?" he breathed.

"Yeah… But I still want you."

Jacob slowly made love to me until we both came. I was so relaxed when we were done. He caressed my face until I was at the brink of sleep.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too Sweetheart. Now go to sleep."

"Ok."

****oooOOOooo***

We arrived at my grandparent's house and everyone hugged us. I was happy to see the whole family all in the same place. The house smelled so good. I could smell the turkey and sweet potato pie. I really hope some is left over so someone can save me a piece. I later found out that grandma baked me one just for myself so I could take it home. That felt like winning the lottery. I really wanted to eat her food. I love her cooking… It's like the best in the world. Well to me it is. But I knew we were only staying for a few hours before we headed back to La Push to eat dinner with Jake's family. Grandma assured me that she would make a platter for both Jake and I to pick up later and not to worry. I was day dreaming of her string beans and mushroom gravy. I don't know if it had to do with my pregnancy… But I felt like I would kick someone's ass if I didn't get any mushroom gravy and her stuffing.

I got a lot of complements on my hair since it's only once in a blue moon that I get it straightened. It was nice talking to everyone. I missed my family so much. Matt was here too. He was going to get a ride from Aunt Alice to go over Ms. Crystal house where my mom was. But I told her that we would drop him off since I was going there too to see her. But Aunt Alice wanted to see mom… So I understood. I wanted to smack Matt in the head for losing his virginity… But I didn't want my abuse to be noticed. I smack him in the head a lot when we're playing around... But for me to do it just out of the blue would cause questions. We talked with our eyes for a while. He knew I was mad at him and worried. There is so much stuff to worry about. But he is using condoms. I just pray that Ashley is taking her pills every day. I hope she's responsible... I don't know her that well. But she seems really nice and head over heels for my silly brother. Matt knows I would frickin' strangle him if he got her pregnant. I just have to pray and hope that they are both being responsible. Matt's turning fifteen soon. He's practically only a year younger than I was when I lost my virginity. I'll try my best not to stress out over this. I knew it was bound to happen soon. I just wanted to keep him innocent for a bit longer. Matt brought his hands up to my hair and messed it up playing around. I took this as my opportunity… And smacked the shit out of his head.

"Ouch!"

"You damn right boy," I growled.

Everyone thought it was our normal silly antics. Jacob walked up behind me and kissed me on my cheek. "Take it easy on him Ness," he whispered in my ear. _Such a man's response._ He doesn't know what I'm going through. For all I know he probably gave him a high five without me knowing. "That _was_," I said. Jake kissed the top of my head and Emmett jr. ran past us chasing the cat. "Ill Ness. Mushy mush," he said as he continued to try to torture poor Frisky. That cat was fast and looked like it was sprinting for his life. Jake chuckled as he watched him run around the house.

"Are you gonna be up for all of that energy in a few years when little Jake is running around like the Tasmanian Devil?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Oh God I hope so," I answered looking a little bewildered.

"I would give him to you for a week… But I don't think you're up for that."

I chuckled.

"No… I don't have the strength for that yet. Still tired all of the time."

"I know what you mean Honey. Emmett took all of the life out of me. But get all of the rest that you can get now… Because things are gonna change when that baby gets here. You won't know what a full night's sleep will feel like for a while."

"Wow… I know."

"We'll be ready," Jake added. "Plus I'm staying home with Ness for a few months after the baby is born to help her out."

"Hmm… That's nice. I wish I had help like that. Emmett acted like if he changed a diaper… He would get an allergic reaction."

"What you say Honey?" Uncle Emmett called out from the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Oh I was telling Renesmee and Jacob how helpful you were in the diaper changing category."

"Ah Babe… You know I have a weak stomach when it comes to that," he said with his face bunched up.

I giggled. Uncle Emmett is so big. To think that he has a weak stomach doesn't even go with how he looks.

Jake and I sat down on the love seat and watched Emmett jr. try to work his remote control truck he got for Christmas. He got the hang of it after a while. Then he found it incredibly amusing to make it crash on peoples toes.

"Wow… I can't wait until our son is that big," Jake mused.

"Yeah… But having a small baby… is just too precious. The time may fly by so fast. We will have to cherish each day when he's small and adorable."

"I know what you mean Babe."

I heard the faint sound of the front door knob giggling and looked towards the door. Dad walked in with a hand full of gift bags. He set them on the floor and looked around and smiled. I could tell by the look in Aunt Alice's eyes that she was upset with him… But she tried to hide it. She's really close with my mother… And I'm sure she wanted her there. "Hi everyone," he said. Everyone said high as my dad hugged everyone that was near him. Jake and I stood up from the love seat and walked over to him.

"Hey dad… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Renesmee."

"Hi Mr. Cullen… Merry Christmas," Jake said.

"Merry Christmas, Jacob."

He gave me a big hug. It was the same as all of his hugs in the past.

"I love you," he said in my ear.

"I love you too dad."

Jake gave him a hug. It looked awkward with him being so much taller than him. Dad reached on the floor and handed me a big gift bag and told me there was a gift for both Jacob and I in it. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I told myself that I wouldn't get upset or start any arguments with him today. So it was time to pretend and put my happy face on. With the constant mind blockage of what dad has done… I managed to enjoy the rest of my family. The house was filled with laughter... Mostly Uncle Jasper and Emmett jr. playing on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. They let him open a few more gifts before dinner. He bugged the hell out of them to do it too. He's a smart kid… Because it worked. Grandma Esme was telling Jake and I how happy she is for us. I was glad to see that I had so much support from my family for this marriage. Grandpa was still a little uneasy that we got married so quickly… but he's accepted it by now and just wants to see me happy. My grandparents found out the same time as my parents that I was two weeks pregnant when I got home from my Honeymoon. So my extremely religious grandfather knew that I had premarital sex. I felt guilty for a while about what he may have thought of me… But I got over that. I was saved from drawn out speeches since mom knew that school and my father not speaking to me for two weeks was stressing me out. But I knew he wanted to say something about it to me. But what can he do about it now? I'm a married woman. Mom and dad kinda kept it from him that I lost my virginity at sixteen. They saved me from a speech back then. I assumed dad kept it quiet about their sex life until they were at least engaged. Mom told me that they didn't wait until they were married. God… why did I just flood my thoughts with my parent's marriage? Ok… Think of something else. Luckily my grandmother got my attention with a warm dinner roll she held up to me to taste.

"Here Honey… Eat something."

"Oh… Oh thank you."

I took a bite and rolled my eyes in the back of my head. It was so warm and buttery.

"I'm ok with you not eating dinner here. But give us next Christmas ok. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"Oh grandma."

"I want my grandchildren with me every year. But that's being a little greedy. I know you're a married woman now. But you're still my sweet little granddaughter… No matter how old you get."

"Aw… Grandma. I love you so much."

"I love you too Honey."

I gave her a hug. She gives the best hugs and grips you really tight. I gave a small grunt to her strong hold.

"Oh sorry. I have to be more careful with you now…. Now that you're carrying my great grandchild. Oh my. I'm going to be a _great_ grandmother."

"Well you're gonna be the hottest great grandma I know."

"Oh… You're right about that," she chuckled.

She kissed my cheek and I went to join Jacob. He was sitting on the sofa showing Emmett jr. how to work his truck a little better. Emmett jr. had the widest smile as he watched him. I watched how Jacob played with him and it made my heart swell. He was so good with kids. This was the first time I saw him in action. He's gonna be such a good daddy.

"Nessie," Emmett jr. said.

"Yes Honey?"

"Is Jacob your husband? Mommy told me that he's your husband. Is that true?" he asked in the cutest voice.

"Yes... He's my husband."

"Oh… Well I like him."

"Well I like you too little buddy," Jake said and started tickling him.

He was laughing so hard that I almost didn't hear the doorbell. Aunt Alice was closest to the door and she swung it open.

"Merry…" She stopped short. "Oh Hi," aunt Alice said with her breath being taken away. Well who the hell is she? She looked like a model. She was tall and blonde... Most likely from a bottle. "Hi Alice. I'm… I'm sorry for stopping by... But…" My dad looked up and his facial expression changed. He quickly looked at me in almost a panic. I put things together quickly and realized that this was her. _Shit_. I felt my body stiffen as I looked at her again. She didn't look that much older than me. How the fuck old is she! Why the hell is she here? _The fucking bitch. _Jake picked up on who she was too. Everyone's eyes were glued to her. I heard my heartbeat in my ears as I started to get extremely pissed. How dare she show up at my grandparent's house! If I wasn't pregnant… And if _she_ wasn't pregnant… This would be a completely different scene… Because I would be trying my best to tear out her fake blonde hair.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to stop by and wish everyone a Merry Christmas on the way to my parent's house," she said looking unsure. My dad got up and walked to her quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear. By her expression she looked a bit hurt. Grandma walked in the room. I guess she was wondering why everything got so quiet.

"Oh… Merry Christmas," my grandmother said a bit stunned.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. I'm not staying… I just wanted to give you a gift. And you a gift," she said looking into my father's eyes.

"Oh that was sweet of you Dear," Grandma said sounding sincere.

Was she sincere? I wanted grandma to tell her to get the hell out of her house. But I don't think grandma would do something like that… But I was wishing that she would.

"Bianca…" Dad said a bit lost in thought.

"Edward… I just wanted to see you."

"_My parent's house_," he whispered angrily.

"They're gonna be my kid's grandparents someday. What… you don't expect them to know their own family," she said quietly.

But it wasn't quiet enough because no one was talking. You only heard the stereo and Emmett junior's truck driving around. So her name is Bianca. _Bianca the bitch_. Yeah that nick name sound right. I felt the tears welding up in my eyes. This chick totally ruined my day. I wanted to say something to her. Scream at her for making things even more complicated. It's not like she didn't know my dad was married. She works with him. If she didn't know about mom… I wouldn't have such hatred for her. But she knew my dad was married… and I wanted her to pay for being a slutty bitch.

"Who's that lady?" Emmett jr. asked Aunt Rosalie.

"Play with your truck Sweetie," she said to hush him.

Jake squeezed my hand when he noticed the tears in my eyes. "Ness Baby… Do you wanna go?" Bianca looked past my father. I guess she heard Jacob and figured out that I was his daughter. I wondered if dad showed her a picture of me? All she had to do was go on his Facebook and know that I was his daughter. I winced when her eyes met mine. I stood up. I really didn't know what I was gonna do next… I was on remote control. Jake stood up with me with a lost look. He didn't know what I wanted to do. I walked over to them and I heard Aunt Rosalie quietly gasp.

"Hi… I take it you're the woman who knowing slept with a married man. My name is Renesmee. I guess I will be your child's _sister_?" I said trying my best not to slap her.

"Oh… Umm… Umm… Hi," she said in a scared voice.

"How old are you by the way?" I asked sternly.

"Ness," Jacob said trying to pull me away.

I saw Aunt Rosalie from the corner of my eye taking my nephew out of the room.

"Um… I'm _twenty three_."

"Renesmee… I'm sorry. I didn't ask her to come over," dad said regretfully.

"_Twenty three?_ Wow… You're only a few years older than me. _Hell_ my husband is older than you."

"Hey why don't you help me in the kitchen," Grandma said as she grabbed my hand.

"I'm ok grandma… Just trying to get to know my dad's baby mama."

I heard a groan come from Uncle Jasper. My dad looked like he was about to cry. At this point I didn't care if he felt hurt. I wanted him to hurt; to feel the consequences of what he did. Me forgetting about my anger so I could go along with the day… just flew out the window. Jacob had a steady pull on the fabric of my sweater pulling me in his direction.

"Baby… Don't do this… Come on. Let's go in the kitchen," Jake said.

"Whaaat. Why does everyone think I'm about to freak out," I said calmly. I was so calm I scared myself.

Even though I've never been in a fight a day in my life… And that may be due to my best friend Nicole… I really felt like punching her. But I knew I couldn't because she was pregnant. I'm not evil… Just pissed off. I stared up at her with a disgusted look. She towered over me… Especially with the heels that she had on. But I'm sure she was the one a bit afraid right now. I guess I could hit her after Jake is born. But she needs to pay. If mom won't do it… I will.

"Bianca… lets go," my dad said as he took her arm to lead her out of the house.

"No dad… She can stay. She has gifts to give… Remember," I said a bit sarcastically.

"Ness," Jacob growled. "Come with me," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dining room. I kept my eyes on her as I was pulled away. My dad took her outside and closed the door.

"She has some nerve coming here," Aunt Rosalie whispered to my Uncle.

"Baby… What were you doing? You know better," Jacob scolded.

"I wasn't gonna do anything Jake. Man… I'm so…" _Pissed_.

"Honey calm down… _Shit_," he said quietly as he ran his hand through his hair. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me. My face was turned facing the decorated dining room table. I felt a lost while I stared at it. This is nothing like the joyful holidays I'm so use too. I started to sob and Aunt Alice and my grandma crowded around me. Jake squeezed me even tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok Honey," I heard Aunt Alice say.

"Jake… You should take her to the den," grandma said.

Was this how my Christmas was going to be… me struggling as if everything is ok while things are just thrown at me? Jacob walked down the hallway to the den. On our way there we past framed pictures of my family and it made me cry even more. Jake closed the den's door once we were inside. He sat down on the black leather chair and gently pulled me down on him.

"Why did she come here Jake?" I cried.

"Calm down Honey. Don't get yourself worked up over this. You have to know her at some point. I mean… She is going to be the mother of your _half sister_ or brother. You just have to take the high road… and just be mature about it. I swear it looked like you wanted to hit her."

"_Because I did_," I murmured.

"Ah Ness… Come on Babe. I know you're hurt. But this isn't the way to go about it."

"I know," I confessed. "I just… Oh man I was just so mad. And she's like _my age_. Oh my God."

Jake wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my lips.

"Oh Honey… I wish you didn't have to go through this… but try… Try to not let it get you down. Promise me you'll let it go… Ok. It's not healthy for the both of you."

"You're so right Jacob. Believe me I know that you're right," I said as I cupped his face. I tried to calm my breathing down while Jake rubbed my back while I was in his arms. I knew I had to calm down and not let this get to me. I have to be stronger… Much stronger than this for my son. I brought my hand to by belly and started to rub it. Jake kissed my neck and slid his hand under mine to touch my stomach. It feels so relaxing when he touches me there. It's like it magically takes my stress away. He started humming to me rocking me softly back and forth. I closed my eyes and held on to him tighter. Jake moved me so that my head was under his neck. I focused on his heartbeat as he continued to rub my back.

"I love you so much Honey."

"I love you too," I muttered.

Jake started to softly sing in my ear. It made me nod off for a minute. Or I just felt like I didn't have a care in the world because I was in his arms. He kissed me on my forehead. Then he kissed both of my eyes. I slowly opened them and gazed at his beautiful face.

"You ok now Baby?" he asked lovingly.

"Yeah… I'm ok. I wanna go now."

"Well… Ok.

I stood up with his assistance and Jake followed. He gave me a big hug and softly kissed me again.

"Honey… I know she's gonna be the mother of my sister or brother… But I really don't feel like talking about her anymore today. I promise at one point I will be mature enough to handle this. But right now… I just wanna be with you and have fun during the holidays. I guess by the new year… I will be able to deal with… Bianca."

"Ok… Well um. Just try not to start any fights," he said playfully.

"Um… Ok. I'll try."

"Come on… let's say bye to everyone… Ok."

"Ok."

I sighed and Jake took my hand and led me out of the den. When we arrived back in the living room everyone had worried looks on their faces. Aunt Alice was looking out of the living room window. I didn't know if they were still here or not. I really didn't feel like running into them. I heard a car take off and she turned around and sighed. Did she leave? I hope the bitch left. I was waiting for my dad to come back to the door… But nothing. Did he leave with her… What the fuck?

"Is dad coming back?" I asked quietly.

"Um… I don't know. He just drove off… Um… In her car."

"Oh." _Ok… Get it together. I'm not going to get upset over this_.

"Honey… Are you ok?" Grandma asked.

"Uum… Yeah. I'm fine." She looked at Jacob for validation. "Umm…" my mind went blank.

"Oh Honey… Are you sure you're ok?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Yes… Um... We're gonna go. Um… I still have to visit mom before we go over Billy's house for dinner."

"Oh… _Ok_?"

Jacob got our coats and we said goodbye to everybody. Everything felt so weird. Instead of it feeling like Christmas… It felt like a weird angst filled soap opera. When we got outside I noticed a strong odor that almost made me gag. I looked at the ground and spotted what looked like throw up near the back of Jake's truck. "Eww," I said as I covered my mouth. Jake looked at the ground and his face smushed up. He hurried to open the door for me and helped me in my seat. I helped close the door and took a few deep breaths. I can't stand the sight of throw up. If it's not mine... It makes it even worst. That wasn't there when we got here… so obviously it was Bianca. Jake got in the truck and closed his door. "You ok… You need something to throw up in?" He reached behind his seat and handed me a throw up bag. "Thanks," I groaned. The feeling soon went away and I deeply sighed. Jake drove off and looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'll be ok Jake. I just want to get this over with so we can eat at Billy's." _Then I'm going straight to bed._

"Ok… Um…"

He seemed at a loss for words. I can't blame him. He's probably thinking that this visit won't turn out as we expected. _Enter game changer Bianca._

"I'll be ok. I promise. And if it gets… Weird or crazy… Please just have us leave."

"Ok."

Jake squeezed my hand even tighter. I couldn't help but think that dad's opting to spend Christmas with her and not our family. _Is he out of his frickn' mind?_ Dad seemed mad at her when she came… So why would he go with her. Why not let her just go to her parent's house like she said she was? Man… that's a plotting bitch if you ever saw one. She probably planned on my father going with her. Bitch probably made up some excuse why she couldn't drive. Well I know she threw up. She probably made herself throw up. Uhg… I'm just making myself more pissed as I think about it… And that's not good for me or the baby. I closed my eyes for a moment. They were probably still red. I wanted them to clear up before we got to Ms. Crystals house to see mom. I didn't want mom to hear what happened… But I had to see her for Christmas. The chance of her not knowing with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie was very slim. I really didn't feel like seeing her freak out over this… But I had to see her. I just hope what just happened would just slide by unnoticed. I am a good actress. So… I hope I can pull this off. Oh I hope no one says anything. Who am I kidding? Of course someone would say something. They would probably think they are doing some good by letting my mother know so she can comfort me if I needed it. I wonder does she know how old she is? The fact that she's so young would piss me off even more! My head was starting to hurt and I knew my headache probably would just get worst… Especially because I have to see my mom. Man I can't wait until this night is over. I reached out my hand and Jake took it and gently squeezed it.

"Seriously… Are you ok Ness?"

"Um… Yeah. Just hoping that no one told my mom. I don't need her extra mad."

"Well…"

"I just wanna say hi and give her her gift. My nerves are still bad. I'm starting to feel sick."

"What's wrong… You need to throw up?"

"No… Well I don't think so. But my head hurts."

I cracked the window some so I could get some fresh air.

"This is… Well I hope you feel better. We don't have to stay long at Billy's if you don't feel well."

"No… No I'll be ok. Hell I'll even take a nap there. I want you to spend time with your family Jake."

"How do you expect me to enjoy myself if you don't feel well?"

"I'll be ok Jake. I'm starting to feel better," I lied.

He quickly smirked his lip as if he knew I was lying. Jake rolled to a slow stop at the stop sign. He leaned into me and kissed me. Then he softly caressed my face. I knew he was worried about me… But I didn't want this to torture him all night. I was going to be ok. I mean… I can probably predict all out comes now. So nothing will really shock me. Jake kissed my forehead and drove off. He was probably thinking a million things in one minute. My sweet husband. I just wanna kiss and hug him… And let him know how much I love him. I closed my eyes and he held my hand for the rest of the trip. We arrived there in around fifteen minutes. I flipped the visor mirror down so I could check how I looked. My eyes were still a little pink. I'll just make up some small excuse on how I was crying happy tears because of something Jake said to me. That would be believable. I took off my seat belt. I didn't want to make the same mistake I made last night when I was dead tired and forgot. Jake helped me out of the truck and pulled me in a tight embrace. I heard a few of my bones crack in my spine but it felt good. "I love you Nessie." Tears instantly welded up in my eyes. I guess I don't have to make up a lie anymore about Jake saying something sweet.

"Remember… We're leaving if shit gets crazy," he warned.

"Um… I know."

Jake kissed me so deeply that for a moment I forgot all about the angst my body was feeling about tonight. His kisses are pure magic in that scene. They can make me feel better. I wanted it to last longer… And let it daze my memory of tonight's events. "Renesmee!" my mom called out from her door.

_Aw damnit… Back to reality. _

**Authors Note:**

**Please visit Tempted Fate Side Scenes on my profile page to see what happened when Edward left with Bianca in Edward's POV. **

**Once again I love all of my readers. **


	45. Chapter 45

"Renesmee!"

I silently groaned and turned to face her. By her expression she knew something had happened. I really wished my family kept this from her. Well for at least for one night. They knew I was coming over… Ugg.

"Hey Mom," I said cautiously.

"Oh my God… I don't believe that bitch went to the house!"

"Who told you?"

"Rosalie." _Thanks Aunt Rose_. "I can't believe your father."

"He didn't invite her mom."

"Nooo… But he left with her."

I sighed. I really didn't feel like going through this now. I just wanted to go to Billy's and act oblivious to what's going on… Save what's left of my Christmas. Jake squeezed my hand slightly and I looked up at him. He gave me a comforting look. We both awkwardly stood in front of the Hummer. I feared going in… like I would be sucked into another dimension. My mom huffed. "Well come in… Don't freeze yourselves." We walked to the door and she gave us both a hug. Ms. Crystal and Trevor waved and said hi to us. Her house was decorated really nice and it felt cozy. But my nerves were on edge… and honestly… I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Hey everybody," I said nervously.

"Hey Renesmee."

"Hi Nessie," Trevor said.

"This is Jacob… Renesmee's husband," my mom said.

"Wow… Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Ms. Crystal said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Jake," Trevor said.

"Hey man… what's up?"

My mom gave both of them a weird look.

"Oh… We played Halo together when they were in Hawaii," Trevor explained.

"Oh… Ok," mom said. Jake handed my mom her Christmas gifts. "Oh thank you Dear."

We all sat down on the sofa. Moms face looked stressed but she tried to hide it some. She didn't take her time opening her gift. She tore through the paper and opened the box and smiled. We bought her a silver necklace with little charms on it.

"Oh thank you so much guys," she said as she held it up.

"You're welcome."

"Here… Here is your gift."  
Mom handed both Jake and I a box and we both unwrapped them at the same time. Mom gave me a digital camera. It was better than the old one I had. It wasn't purple like my old one… but it had more zoom and megapix. So now I have three cameras because I have a water proof one too. I really love taking pictures… some pictures can be so poetic at times.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome. You can use it to take pics of Little Jake… and it records in video."

"I will definitely put it to good use."

"I couldn't find a purple one… well a purple one that did all of the things that this can do."

"I love it… It's perfect."

Jake took his gift out of the box. It was a Seattle Seahawks hoddie and throw.

"Aw… Thanks Mrs. Cullen."

"You're welcome."

We talked for a while. My mom grumbled about Bianca and I really didn't feel like hearing much more. We were both pissed but I was trying my best to put it behind me. Jake gave her a look and she cooled down. I guess she realized that it wasn't good for me to hear her go on and on about it. Jake wasn't going to have her go on forever about it with me around. I thanked him with a kiss and whispered that I loved him. It was a very awkward visit. Things just felt out of place. It looked like my mom was close to tears a few times... But she sucked it up. I wanted to cry to. Things were just fucked. It was starting to get late and I didn't want to miss Jake's family dinner. I knew my mom probably wished that I could stay with her… but I was going to eat with my new husband's family. I fidgeted with my fingers for a while regretting that I had to mention that I had to go. Jake nudged me softly with his elbow. I read his expression… He was trying to tell me that we were going to be later for dinner.

"Um… Mom… We have to go so we won't be late for dinner."

"Oh… Ok Honey. Thanks for coming over... I loved my gifts."

"Oh you're welcome."

Jake got off the sofa first and held out his hand for me to take. I sighed once I was on my feet.

"Oh I hope you have fun with Jake's family. Don't feel too guilty for eating there. You're a married woman now. When I got married, I ate my first holiday dinners with…" She trailed off and sulked. I'm sure she was going to say that she ate dinner with dad's family instead at Grandpa Charlie's. Mom bit the bottom of her lip and I walked over to hug her.

"I love you so much mom. It's gonna get better… Ok."

"I know… and I love you too. I just have to learn how to let him go."

My heart started to ache. I really didn't know what else to say… I was lost for words.

"Um… I'll talk to you later… Ok."

"Ok Honey."

I let her go and she turned to hug Jake.

"Take care of my daughter… Ok," I heard her whisper to him."

"Always Mrs. Cullen."

I hugged Ms. Crystal and Trevor goodbye and we were handed our coats. Jake helped me put mine on and buttoned it for me. I felt like a toddler… but for some crazy reason I liked it. We headed off to Jake's truck. It was cold as shit… cold enough to make my teeth start chattering.

"Damnit… How did it get so fucking cold," Jake fussed as we walked down the path to the sidewalk.

"I know," I said with my teeth chattering.

Jake placed his hand on the small of me back and rushed me to the truck to and helped me in. As soon as he got in the truck he started it and blast the heat.

"Wow… I miss the shit out of Hawaii," I mumbled.

"Aw... Baby… I miss it too. Just say the word and we can go back ya know."

"Um… No. It's getting too close for me to deliver. And a few weeks would just tease me to death."

"Oh… Ok."

God I wish we could move to California like I always wanted to move to after I graduated. This smack you in the face cold weather has reminded me why I dreamed of California so frickin' much.

Jacob drove off and I closed my eyes to rest them.

"You ok Baby… Are you tired?"

"Um… Not really."

"I'm sure you're hungry?"

"Yes… That I am," I said as I opened my eyes.

Jake had a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Wa… What… yeah I'm fine."

"You just looked a little…"

"Well… I'm just a bit mad on how I wanted you to relax and your mom kept on trying to get you riled up about Bianca. I mean I know things are fucked up… But she of all people should know you don't need any extra stress."

"Well… She did stop." I sighed. "The holidays are just going to be hard for her… For everybody."

"Hmm… We'll get through it."

"I know I'm glad I have you."

"You have me as long as you want me," he smirked.

Jake pulled out of his parking spot and drove onto the street.

"I will never stop wanting you… And you know that."

"I know… I just like hearing you say it."

It took us a while to drive all the way back to La Push. Jake played Christmas music the entire ride there. Luckily he downloaded Michael Buble' and Mariah Carey's Christmas album on his iPod. My mom got me hooked to Michael Buble'. I really like the way he sings. When we arrived, there were so many cars parked outside of Billy's house. Jake helped me out of the truck and kissed me. God it was cold. Man I miss being warm and in a bathing suit. It even feels colder than it did when we left Ms. Crystal's. But we were closer to the ocean… Maybe that had something to do with it. I really wish that Nicole and Embry were here. But Embry was eating dinner over Nicole's house. Nicole's family knows how serious they are getting… And it's cute that she wants everyone to get to know him. If I was a betting woman… I would bet that they would be engaged in a year. I think her views on marriage are slowly changing. And I'm so happy that Claire is getting engaged tonight. Embry is gonna miss out on one of his best friends engagement. But so many people are going to record it… he'll see it on his phone after she says yes in a few minutes. Jacob got the bags of gifts from the truck then placed his hand on my lower back as we started walking to the house. We both heard an owl hooting far up in the trees and looked up. "He's checking you out," Jake whispered in my ear. I smirked at him and he held me closer to his side to warm me. It was really dark except for the moonlight and the light coming from the porch.

"Watch your step ok," Jacob said.

"I'm trying."

"I keep telling Billy to add some lights to the path of his house. I guess he depends on the moonlight.

He's so old fashion sometimes."

"Well…. I guess you can get him to see your point… With two pregnant daughters."

"Hey… I may just use that as leverage. Thanks Babe. I'll get on him again about it tonight. Oh I need to warn you about my family… Some can be a bit overbearing."

"That's ok."

"And you're pregnant… So trust me… Hands will be on your stomach at all times."

"I… I don't mind Jake."

"At least Rach is pregnant too… So that may divert some of the mushiness."

I chuckled.

"Bring on the mushiness… I need it for the day that I had."

"Aww Baby… You ok right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I let that stress go on the ride up here."

"Good… I don't want my wife to be stressed. I'll make sure I relax you tonight."

"Ooh… Relax _how_?"

"Gosh you're so perverted," he laughed. "I'll give you a _back massage_."

"Oh… Ok," I smiled.

We walked up the porch steps and heard a lot of laughter. "Sounds like my aunt Wanda and Rach." The door was unlocked so Jake opened it. "Ahhhh… Merry Christmas," Rachel called out. Everyone in the living room looked at us and wished us a Merry Christmas. We did the same. There were a lot of faces that I knew from only pictures. I was bombarded with hugs after hugs. The ones I never met before quickly introduced themselves as they hugged me. And yes… A few touched my belly. Someone took my coat and I walked over to Billy who was just walking in the living room and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas Billy."

"Oh Merry Christmas Ness." His hug was strong and I almost grunted.

"Hey Jake… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Billy."

I noticed Sam and Emily walking towards us.

"Nessie… I want you to meet Sam and Emily," Jake said turning me slightly in their direction.

"Hi."

"Wow… Finally we get a chance to meet you," Emily said.

She gave me a big hug.

"Yes… I've heard so much about you… and seen pictures."

"Hi Nessie," Sam said in a deep voice.

He was huge. Not as tall as Jacob… But had broader shoulders.

"Hi."

"Congratulations on your marriage and the baby."

"Thanks."

I felt a bit awkward as Emily's eyes teared up. I didn't know why… But maybe she was thinking of the baby she lost?

"You guys have to come over man," Jake said.

"Yeah… We'll be over," Sam answered.

"We'll have a dinner party in a few days I guess."

"Cool man."

I looked over and saw Rachel but she changed her shirt? Rachel beamed at me and I looked at her confused for a moment.

"Hey Nessie!"

"Um… Hi?" I just hugged her a few minutes ago. _Wait a minute... that can't be?_

"It's me silly… Rebecca."

"Oh my God! I didn't know you were coming! Jake did you know this?"

"Sure I knew it… I just wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Rebecca rushed over to me and hugged me. Jake wrapped us both in his arms.

"Oh my God… I missed you so much," I said with my voice quivering.

"I missed you too. It was hard getting a flight here. At first I didn't think we were gonna make it."

"Well… How long are you staying?" I asked.

"Only two weeks. Steven has to get back soon for business reasons."

"Oh… Ok. Well I'm really glad you're here. Hey where is Steven by the way?"

"He went to the bathroom," she giggled. "The egg nog was too much for him," she whispered in my ear.

"Oh… Well I hope he's ok."

"He'll be fine. I'm proving my point now that he drank too much of it. I want him to suffer so he knows that I'm right."

"Well… I'm pretty sure he will listen next time."

"Most likely not… He's a man. It takes about five... Eight times for some things to click with them."

It was good having her back home. Crazy… I seemed closer to her since I was with her for three months. But I love them both. My cheeks started to hurt I was smiling so much. Rachel and Rebecca sat down next to each other and we talked for a while. It was the first time I saw them together. I was studying their features… And shit I couldn't tell them apart. They even had the same hair style and voices. How in the world did their parents tell them apart?

Steven later came out form the bathroom and gave Jake and I a hug. He looked at bit red and sweaty. I have no clue of how long he was in there before we got here… But he was in there a while since we've been here. Well I hope he learned his lesson.

I was starving and couldn't wait to eat. Luckily everyone started getting ready to eat. It was too crowded for us to all eat at the long dining room table. So the kids ate at a small table… While others ate in the kitchen. Some even ate in the living room on the sofa. The house was packed. I was so excited for Quil and Claire… But had to try my best to conceal it since Claire had no idea that Quil was going to propose tonight. Rachel took her time eating. I was nervous thinking that she would get nauseous. She told me that she threw up more than twice a day. Paul looked worried as he hugged her side. Then he gave her a kiss on her temple. Paul has been sweet ever since I met him. I was just waiting for his wise cracks to come my way… But nothing. Does he think I'm too fragile to take it? I mean he has seen me at my worst and I know Jake worries about me like crazy. Maybe he tells Paul things? I have a younger brother… So I am so use to it. I want him to crack a Joke about me. I guess it would make me feel more related to him? Even Matt has died down with the wise cracks. Well… he may have a valid excuse since our parents are about to split. I got a quick text from him telling me that he just got to Trevor's and was with mom. He also said that he knew that it leaked out to mom and hopefully I was ok. I texed him back really quick that I was ok and that we were eating. I was as ok as I was gonna get. I'm trying my best not to think about it. I wanted to text him back if he knew if dad came back to the house… But decided not to.

Dinner was really good. I had turkey, sweet potatoes, stuffing, and string beans. I didn't overstuff myself… though I wanted too. Last year I stuffed myself silly. But I couldn't do that now because it's easier for me to throw up now.

After we all ate dinner everyone exchanged gifts. Jacob gave me a small purple rose with a silver necklace. The flower looked so real... Maybe it was?

"Thank you Jake… It's so beautiful. Hey… Is this a real flower?"

"Yeah… It was covered in enamel."

"_Oh_… I've never seen anything like this before. Thank you."

"You're welcome Baby. I thought it was cute when I saw it. I was just looking for purple stuff to give you on the net and came across it. And I know you're not into expensive jewelry… so I kept it simple… and purple."

"Man… I'm starting to think you're really getting to know me," I joked.

"Of course I know you Ness. I just had to take the crash course since I've only known you for four months."

"Well… You're doing pretty ok for yourself there Buddy. I really love it."

"Hey… There's more."

Jake handed me another gift. It was in a pretty Native American cloth with a leather string keeping it closed. I opened it and pulled out a leather bracelet. It was really detailed and intricately woven.

"This is pretty."

"I made it for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Aww… Thank you," I said as I tried to hold back my tears… But a few spilled over anyway.

Jake softly touched my face. "Happy tears right?" I shook my head yes. I noticed his sisters beaming at us from the corner of my eye. I turned to them and smiled. Then Jake handed me another small box. I opened it to reveal a native looking silver bracelet with some type of stone in it.

"Oh… This is pretty."

"You like it? It's fossil Ivory. I figured it would match with a lot of things."

"Yes… I love it."

Jake smiled at me and handed me another larger box. It was wrapped so pretty I didn't really want to unwrap the bow or tear the paper. I took a quick picture of it and took my time opening it. Jake rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What are you gonna save the paper?"

"Maybe… It's just so pretty."

After I took all of the paper off I opened the box to reveal a purple cashmere sweater. I actually had my eye on this for a while but never got it because it was a lot for just one sweater.

"Wow Jake."

"I knew you wanted it."  
I reached over and gave him a hug… Then handed him his gifts. He liked his Native American belt buckle and matching ring. I also gave him a few sweaters and some video games that I heard him talk about. I couldn't wait until we got home so he could see his car bench. I got a lot of gifts from his family; mostly Bath and Body Work lotions, cute maternity clothes, hats and scarfs, and perfume. Paul gave me headphones with a colorful design on them.

"That's for the baby… So he can listen to some good music."

"Oh… Oh… thanks Paul."

"You're welcome Sis."

It was the first time that he referred to me as _Sis _and I smiled a silly grin. Paul playfully rolled his eyes at me. Rachel nudged his side and smiled. They are so cute together. And I'm so happy that my baby will have a cousin to grow up with. I'm pretty sure they will be close as siblings. Jake got his camera out of his pocket and started to take pictures of everyone opening their gifts. Then it looked like he changed it to video. Quil looked like a love sick kid as he gazed at Claire. I think Jake caught some of that on video. I hope he did. Quil had his gifts in front of Claire and was about to hand them to her. Everyone knew that he was going to propose to her tonight and tried to non-suspiciously pay attention to them. Quil gave Claire a small red box. She opened it to reveal a pair of turquoise ear rings. They looked Native. They were really cute and I wanted a pair like them. I'm not into diamonds… but I wouldn't mind having something like that. Billy's sister Wanda pointed her camcorder in their direction. I took a few candid pictures of everybody before he popped the big question. I didn't want it to look too suspicious. Plus I wanted to capture the vibe of this event. Some people were smiling too much… letting on that they knew something; like Jake's Cousins Brady and Colin. Quil handed her another box… But this box was big. Claire opened it and found another box. She looked at Quil like he was crazy.

"Quil," she giggled.

"Come on… Open your gift," Quil said smiling.

Claire opened a few more boxes until she got to the ring box. She picked up the box and Quil took it from her and opened it revealing the ring. She gasped and covered her mouth. Rachel and Rebecca both had tears in their eyes. Shit I did too. Quil got on one knee while she stayed in the chair. "Claire… I love you so much. Please… Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She was speechless and everyone was waiting for her to speak. Claire shook her head yes quickly and burst out into a sob. She held out her trembling hand while Quil slid the ring on her finger. Everyone cheered. I was so glad that I was here to see this. I'm so happy for the both of them. Quil pulled her up in his arms and kissed her. It was a very emotional moment. Everyone came to them and congratulated them. I hugged the both of them wiping away my tears. Jake's family made a few toast. I was given apple cider along with Jake and his sisters. Later everyone started singing songs and playing the guitar. It was nice to see Billy and Jake's sister's play. I also couldn't help notice the way Paul looked at Rachel when she played. Jake hugged my side and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Ness. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Jake."

I didn't know how comfortable Jake would be playing in front of all of his family. But he played in front of a large audience when we were in Vegas. I didn't want to embarrass him and ask him to go up since he didn't. There was an extra guitar in the room.

"Will you sing for me when we get home?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sure, sure. Um… You wanted me… To… Sing now?"

"Well… Your family is up there… And there are enough guitars if you wanted too…"

"Ok… I'll sing the next song… Ok. Um… Only if you sing with me."

"_What?_ Um… I don't think so."

"Why not… You have a pretty voice. Come on _chicken_."

"Don't call me chicken."

"Well what should I call you… _Scardy pants_?"

"Stop it Jake. Not now ok."

"Why not? You want me to get up there but you won't."

"It's different."

"How?"

"Um… I'm like _new_ around here. I…I… I wouldn't feel comfortable. Please just let it go ok."

"I'll let you off the hook this time Mrs. Black."

I sighed.

"Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. Jake squeezed me closer to him and I inhaled his cologne.

"One day you will sing in front of my family," he whispered.

"Maybe," I whispered back.

A few minutes later Jake got up and sang with his family. He gave me a silly smirk that made me laugh. He really looked like he enjoyed himself… And he looked comfortable being around his family. I recorded it all on my cell phone. When the song was over Paul pulled Jake to the side and started talking to him in the hallway. My curiousness was interrupted by Jake's younger cousins Brady and Colin. They're around ten I guess. They plopped down beside me on the sofa smiling.

"Hey… Can we touch your stomach?" they asked at the same time.

"Um… Yeah."

"It doesn't move yet does it?" Brady asked.

"Well it moves… I just don't feel it yet. I have to wait a few months to really feel him kick around."

"And you're sure you're having a boy… Right?" Colin asked.

"Yes… We're having a boy."

"Cool," Colin said beaming.

"We don't know what cousin Rachel is having," Brady said.

"Well… What are you hoping for?"

"_A boy,"_ they both said quickly.

"Well what's wrong with a girl?"

"Ahhh… You can't really play with a girl; too sensitive… Always crying. Well that's how our neighbors are," Colin said.

I chuckled.

"Oh... Well you know Jake and I want a girl someday. Will you play with her?"

"Sure, sure… we'll play with her," Colin said.

"You know if she's like me… She will like cars and wrestling."

"Yeah right! You don't watch resting," Brady scoffed.

"Yes I do. I love John Cena. I watch it with my younger brother."

"Really?"

"Um hum… And I have a few model cars too."

"Wow… Um… When I grow up… Ya know you can ditch cousin Jake for me. You're not that much older than me… What _eight years_? I'll warn him now so he won't be so devastated," Brady said with a serious look on his face.

I bust out laughing holding my stomach. "Man… You're funny," I laughed. Jake and Paul walked over to us with a curious smile on their faces.

"Hey guys… What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Um… Nothing. Just cousin Jake will have some competition in a few years," Colin giggled.

"Wa… What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Um… I think he's in love with your wife," Colin said grinning.

Jake sighed and shook his head.

"Well she's mine Buddy... So get use to that," he said playfully.

"Hmmm… Not a guarantee. You know I can grow up to be more handsome than you. Probably be a famous actor or something. She won't be able to resist me."

"Get outta here man and let me sit next to my wife."

"You mean my _future_ wife right?"

"Boy… Don't make me have to hurt you," Jake growled playfully.

"Ok… Ok… you can sit next to her for now. And don't have any more babies ok. That would just be too weird. But at least _our_ kids will have the same last name. But I think your baby now will be our kids _brother cousin_?"

"Brady!" Jake yelled.

"Just kidding," he laughed. "But you sure are pretty."

"Um… Thank you," I laughed nervously.

They both dashed bobbing and weaving themselves to the kitchen as Paul chased them. I turned to Jake and smiled.

"Well it looks like someone has a crush on you," Jake said as he pulled me closer to his body and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah… He's funny. But he has no chance in hell though."

Jake chuckled.

"Well I pray that I don't have to worry about my own family members trying to come after you."

Jake's body tensed up then he relaxed. I wonder what he was thinking but dared to ask.

"Jake… You don't have to worry about anything," I whispered in his ear. "I belong to _you_." He started to breathe deeper and I recognized the look in his eyes. I just turned him on... _Oh oh_. I quickly looked down at the crotch of his jeans and noticed his bulge.

"Yeah… You did that," he whispered.

"_Sorry."_

"You're gonna have to fix this."

"Huh? Wa… What do you want…"

"Come with me."

Jake stood up and pulled me up to my feet. Then he walked me to a room I never saw before in his father's house. It looked like an office. It was dark and only had one small desk light on. He shut the door behind us and pushed me up against the wall kissing me forcefully. "Jake… Oh God," I moaned. "We can't… Do it here. I can't be quiet." He rested his forehead on mine still breathing heavy. I guess he just realized that he couldn't fuck me in his dad's house with a house full of guest.

"You're right Ness. Shit I want you so bad," he breathed.

"I can feel," I whispered.

Jacob pushed his body more into me making his dick press into my stomach. I gripped his hair and let out a tiny moan. I guess that moan started him up again because he lifted me wrapping my legs around him. Then he started grinding his dick into me. He was pressing the inseam of my jeans into my clit and it felt so good. I tried my best to keep quiet only letting soft groans escape me. But after a while I felt myself about to come… And there was no guarantee that I could be quiet for that.

"Jake stop… I'm about to come."

"I want you to come," he breathed in my ear in a sexy tone.

"No… Stop I can't be quiet."

"I bet you you can."

"No I can." I looked around where I was. "This is not the place to try out your theory."

He shoved his dick into my body again and I gritted my teeth. He was so fucking hard. I really wanted him to fuck me. Jake moaned and stepped back from me. "Suck my dick Baby." I bit my bottom lip thinking of how much I wanted to please him. "I want to… But where would you come?" He looked defeated again. _"Damn,"_ he said under his breath. Then he pinned me back on the wall. Jake kissed me again and sucked the bottom of my lip.

"Well… It looks like I have to get you outta here because I need you now." He started kissing me roughly again.

"I'll cover your mouth," he moaned. "I need to fuck you."

"Oh… Jake," I moaned softly. "I can't Baby."

"Honey you have to learn how to be quiet… or we will wake up our kids every night."

Jake started to kiss me softer. Then he caressed my face and looked at me.

"I wanna fuck you so bad my dick hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm seriously thinking about building a sound proof closet in our house so I can fuck you once Jake is born."

"You may have to."

"Yeah… I just may."

"What about a _room_ instead of a closet. With a bed and cuffs on the wall to lock me in… or you in."

"Oooh… I like your idea… Continue."

"Um… With a chair and some music… And some sex toys?"

"A sex room," he mused.

"Yes… A sound proof one. So our kids don't have to hear us making more kids."

Jake chuckled.

"Ok… I can do that for us. I'll look into having it built."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as how hard my dick is," he said guiding my hand down to his crotch.

"Damn… That's pretty serious then."

I squeezed it slightly and he closed his eyes and clinched his jaw.

"You better stop that if we plan on leaving this room soon. I have to get him to go down. Women have it so easy."

"_Easy?"_

"Yes… You can be horny all you want and no one would know unless you wanted them to know. Men… _BAM_… The whole world knows you're thinking about fucking.

_Hmm… Women do not have it easy Mister. _

"Aw… Poor Baby," I breathed.

"Shhh Ness… I don't need to hear that voice."

"Why?" I asked being a bit sarcastic.

"It's making me _stay horny_."

"Sorry," I said in a sexy voice.

"You know you're in for it when we get home right."

"_In for it?"_

"Umm hum… So in for it."

I had a flash of us fucking on his Christmas present in the garage. Come to think of it… He would wanna fuck me as soon as we get home… If we can make it home that is. I want to show him his gift as soon as we get there... or I can just show him after we have sex?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh… Oh… Um… How I'm so in for it."

He darkly chuckled.

"Well just give me a minute and I'll be ready to leave the room ok."

"Ok."

_My panties were soaked but it was a good idea to keep that fact to myself. _

After a few more minutes of watching Jake look like he was meditating, we left Billy's office to join his family. Paul walked down the hallway and saw us leave the room. He smirked at the both of us and I felt my face get flushed. Damnit... He's gonna say something smart about this. But it's not like we were fucking… we were just talking… which is true. Shit we were making out at a Christmas party… Let me just call it as what it is. I was so embarrassed. Jacob led me in the direction of the kitchen. I guess he wanted something from there?

"You thirsty Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah… A little bit."

"I'll get you something to drink. That punch in the dining room is enough to give someone _diabetes_. I'll get you some orange juice… Sounds good?"

"Yes… Thank you."

That punch was kinda sweet... but it was good as hell too. I'm surprised Jake didn't say something to me at dinner. He's like the designated watcher of what goes into my mouth. _I chuckled thinking of other things._ Paul came in the kitchen a few seconds later with a smirk on his face. I was waiting for him to say something… But he didn't. When Jake went to look for a glass in the cabinets, Paul made a motion with his tongue hitting the inside of his cheek and moving his fist back and forth to his face. _The worldwide gesture for sucking dick. _Oh now he wants to make fun of me? Well I did ask for it… And now I guess I got it.

"You guys having fun?" Paul asked.

"Oh… Hey Paul," Jake said as he turned around.

"Yes… we're having fun," I said nervously.

"Um hum… _Bet _you are," he said sarcastically.

"Paul… Leave her alone man."

"Hey… I didn't do a thing. I just agreed with her that you are having fun. What was the harm in that?"

Jake's nostrils flared.

"Ok Man… Geez. Chill out. No one's trying to bust your chops." He giggled. "Oh… I have to keep my next thought to myself."

"Yeah you do that."

I didn't know if Jake was getting mad or not? I've seen them play around a lot but Paul never said or did anything smart to me before. Jake didn't see what he did. But I know he was just playing around.

"Hey guys… Let's watch the kids play their games... Have they started yet? I really wanna see that new Batman game. I got Jake the same thing," I said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Ok," Paul said as he squinted his eyes for a split second at Jake.

Paul walked out into the living room and called the kids to play the game. Jake handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."

"Um… Was that… Um… _You guys are alright right_. You're not really angry at him right?"

"I'm cool. He just needs to shut up sometimes."

"Well… I kinda miss the banter I get from Matt… Now that we don't live together. I'm kinda ok with the brotherly wise cracks. Trust me… Matt and I go at it for days. But we love each other and it's just for fun. Paul hasn't said or done anything smart to me until today."

"_Done_ to you… What did he do?"

"Oh… Oh… Nothing major. Forget about it."

"What did he do?"

"Well… Promise me that you won't get mad. It was harmless and it _didn't_ offend me."

"What did he do Ness?"

"Um… Well he did this."

I showed him with my mouth and hand what Paul did. I think the split second after I started I realized that I shouldn't have just in case Jake would get angry about it. I got scared thinking shit was gonna get ugly.

"Oh… He did that did he?"

"You're not mad right? He was only playing around Jake."

I sat the orange juice down on the island because I was getting nervous. "I'm ok Baby." Jake bit his bottom lip but didn't look ok. I took a sip of my juice and followed his gaze. He was staring at Paul in the living room. "Love of my life… It's really ok," I said softly. He turned to look at me and his features softened. I took a step to him and hugged him.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Baby."

"So let it go ok. I wasn't offended. Matt has done worst… _Trust me_."

Jake looked down on me and kissed my forehead.

"Please… Pretty please with a cherry on the top."

"Ok… I'm cool."

I giggled.

"It can't be worse than Brady thinking that I'll have his baby one day."

Jake softly chuckled.

"Yeah… That kid is a trip. I don't see how his mom puts up with him?"

I looked around the kitchen and noticed that Jake didn't get him anything to drink.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Oh… No. I'm ok." Jake touched my stomach. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. All that moaning could have made you thirsty."

I softly chuckled. "Well I wasn't the only one." I saw Jake swallow hard and he looked at the fridge.

"Well… I'm a little thirsty."

Jake kissed the top of my head and walked back over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I took a few big gulps of my orange juice because I was really thirsty. We walked back into the living room and watched the kids play their new video games. I asked Jake did Billy have the PS3 for his family to play. His answer was yes and no… That Billy also liked to play some games too. I don't know why I found that odd when Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper play them all of the time. We stayed a few more hours and I was getting really sleepy. When I yawned Jake took it as a sign to get me home. We said goodbye to everybody and I told Rebecca that I would hang out with them for a girl's night before she goes back to Hawaii. I was really looking forward to that. They talked about going to Club Bonzai in Seattle and Paul gave Rachel a scorned look. Damn… he doesn't want her to have any normal fun. What she can't go to a frickin' club if she wanted to? She's like frickin' _thirty_. I started to feel my skin heat up and decided it was time for me to cool down. I mean… Maybe Paul didn't want his pregnant wife going to a club… Maybe he thought it wasn't safe? Jake took me to a club in Hawaii. It was in a resort… So it may have been much safer too?

We kissed and hugged everyone goodbye and we headed off to the truck. Quil helped Jake get some of the gifts to the truck. I gave him a hug before I got inside. Jake passed me the keys so that I could start it and put the heat on. It was freezing. I turned off the Christmas music because I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to fuck Jake when we got back and I needed energy from somewhere. I searched his iPod for Linkin Park. No way in the world could I fall asleep with that playing. Jake gave Quil another big hug and congratulated him on his engagement again.

"Thanks man… Can't wait to be a family man."

"Yeah… Really proud of you Quil. Claire is a good woman."

"Thanks man. You have a good one here yourself," he said smiling at me through the window.

"Thanks," I mouthed.

They talked for about another minute. I don't see how this coldness is not having them realize that they could call each other. Jake got in the truck. It was nice and warm for him.

"Shit it's cold."

"Yeah... But at least your warm now."

"Yes… My heat in my Hummer is beast."

I smirked at him.

"Hey what's with the music? It's still Christmas. Don't you wanna listen to that Michael Bubble stuff?"

"It's Buble' not Bubble."

"Whatever. What is he French or something?"

"Maybe?"

Jake drove off on to the road.

"What you don't know every detail about him like you know about whiny John Mayer?"

"_Hey_… If you wanna have sex tonight… I suggest you don't go there."

"Owww… Sorry. I didn't mean to talk about your precious Mayer. Who's he fuckin' over these days? I don't watch TMZ every week… So I'm not caught up."

"Come on now Jake. He's a good guy."

"Um… If changing girlfriends every month is good… Ok."

I folded my arms and huffed.

"Aww… You look so cute when you get like this. I'ma fuck the shit out of ya when we get home."

"_Whatever,_" I said quickly.

"I bet ya Mayer can't fuck you like I can."

"I don't _want_ John Mayer… I like his music." _But he is dreamy though with those eyes and wavy hair. Oh and his sleeve tatt. _

"Ok… You can relax and unfold your arms now."

"hunn," I huffed.

Jake turned down the radio and started singing John Mayer's _Your Body is a Wonderland_ incredibly loud. I looked at him like he was crazy and smirked my lips. _" … Inch of your skin like porcelain!"_ I burst out in laughter because I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"_One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue... Uh… Uh… Uh!" _

"OK…OK… You can stop now," I called out loud_._

"_And if you want love… Swim in a deep blue sea of blankets!"_

"Jake..."

"Take all of your big plans and break 'em!"

"_Jacob…"_

Jake started making ugly faces and swaying in his seat. I take it he wasn't gonna shut up until he got it out of his system so I just continued to look at him like he was crazy.

"_This is bound to be a while Baby… 'Cause you know I go all fuckin' night!"_

"Oh God."

"_Your body is a wonderland! Your body..."_

I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Umm… Umm… No more. You will _not_ ruin that song for me."

"What…. You don't like my version of it?"

"No… No Jake I don't," I muttered. "I love you… I love your voice… But I don't love you fucking up my songs. This will end now… Or my legs will stay shut for weeks."

"Ha!"

"Seriously Jake."

He sighed.

"Ness… you can't hold out on me and you know this. Shit you tried to play that game a week before we got married… You see how that turned out didn't you. I think it turned out me _fucking you every single day_."

I crossed my arms again and looked out of my passenger window. "I wub you Baby," he said in a cute voice. I wanted to laugh but I tried to keep my composure. "You know you wub me too." I giggled and turned to him. "Yes… I wub you too Jacob." He smiled so brightly that I couldn't stay mad at him for messing up my song. Well I was definitely not that tired anymore after hearing that. I was wide awake and ready for whatever he had in store for me.

When we got home I took off my coat and placed it in the closet while Jake went back to the truck to get the rest of the bags. I was so excited for him to see his other gift. He has no clue that the gift giving is not over with. I can't wait to see his face. I sat down on the sofa and sighed. I loved how comfortable it feels. Sure had my share of orgasms on it too. I giggled to myself. Then I started thinking of the shocked look on Claire's face when Quil gave her the ring. She really had no clue that he was gonna do that. I never got to experience that kinda shock… Because Jake told me he wanted me to be his wife on the first day we met. Well… That was a shock. And when he gave me my ring we were already verbally engaged and even had our wedding planned. But Claire's face was priceless. My eyes started to tear just thinking about it. Jake come back in with the last of the bags and locked the door.

"I'm so happy for Quil and Claire. I'm glad that we got to see that. It was really hard for me to hide what was about to happen," I said.

"Yeah… Quil even had tears in his eyes. He really loves her."

"Yeah… They do look happy."

Jake took off his coat and hung it. I sighed and looked at our pretty tree. He started putting some of the bags of gifts next to the tree.

"I really liked all of my gifts," I said as he pulled some out of the bag.

"You did."

"Umm Humm… But there's still a gift that hasn't been given. One of _your_ gifts."

"Uh… Another gift… I wonder what it is?" he mused.

I smiled because the look on his face looked like he was expecting something sexual.

"No… It's not _that_. But I will give you that gift in a few."

"Oh."

"It's in the garage."

"Ooooh… Sneaky sneaky."

I struggled to get off of the sofa and Jake rushed to me to give me a hand.

"Dag Ness… What are you gonna do when you get _big_. You can't even get up now."

"I don't know… It's your sofa's fault. I sink in it and it tries to keep me hostage."

"Oh well," he chuckled. "It must like you too. Do you wanna pick out a new sofa?"

"No… This is fine. I like how comfy it is. I guess I could… Just roll off." I laughed.

Jake started laughing too.

"Oh… I must get that on video when you do."

"Shut up," I said smirking.

He pulled me in his arms and hugged me. I closed my eyes and inhaled his cologne. God he smells so good. Jake lifted my face with his finger.

"I love you Honey."

"I love you too. I mean _wub you too_."

He chuckled softly.

"Now what did you get me? Not that I'm in a rush or anything."

"Have patience… It's in the garage."

"Who… Who put it there?"

"Embry and Quil… Right after we left here."

"Oh?"

Jake's eyes looked excited and he pulled me towards the garage door. "Wait… Wait… I want my camera out of my pocket book." I ran to the sofa and dug in it until I found it. I wanted to capture his reaction. I ran back to the door and held his hand. I also held my breath as he opened the door. We both stepped inside at the same time. I heard a loud gasp. It was freezing and I didn't know if I had goose bumps from the cold or from his reaction. His expression was priceless as he looked at the black Corvette bench with the big red bow on it. I quickly took a picture of his face.

"Oh my God Ness… Wow!"

"You like?"

"Fuckin' Yeah!" I giggled. "Oh Baby… I love it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"No… I said LOVE it."

"Aww."

Jake pulled me into his body and gave me a big kiss on my lips. Then he walked toward the bench and slid his hand across it. "Wow… This is… Wow." I had a silly grin on my face as I watched him examine it more closely. I took a few more candid pictures as he continued to run his hands down it. He looked like he was in awe. I wondered if watching our kids open gifts would feel like this? I don't think I'll ever forget his expression. I'll be eighty and remember this night. Jake really made me happy today with all of the things that happened. Man I really love him. I'm not even caring about Bianca right now. Not saying that I like her… But I'm just not plotting to destroy her right now at the moment. And I already accepted the fact that my parents are definitely getting a divorce. I wanna concentrate on my marriage. Not to sound selfish… I just want my husband to know how much I love him and need him. Lord knows I plan to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Wow I can't wait to christen this," he said turning to me. My eyebrow went up as I smiled at him. It was freezing and I hope he didn't expect to have sex now.

"I hope you're not-"

"Oh trust me… I would love to. But I don't want you catching a cold."

"Ok… When it's warmer then."

"Yes… _Or_ I'll just bundle you up in sweaters and sweats and fuck you doggie style," he said with a wide grin.

"Oh Jake."

"What?"

I shook my head.

"You can take me… In the bedroom?"

"Ummm… Options. _I like_."

Jake pulled me out of the garage and shut the door. Then he carried me off to the bedroom and showed me how much he loved his gift or how much I was in for it for not being able to not moan at his father's house. Whatever the case was… He sure made us realize just how much we needed a sound proof room. He had me moaning and screaming so loud I thought I would be horse in the morning like I am after a concert. He made me come so many times I was begging him to come so I could get a rest in somewhere. After he came… It didn't help that much because he quickly got hard again. Shit… I guess he was telling the truth that he was gonna fuck the shit out of me when we got home. Or that he could last all night long like the lyrics he changed in my song. My God Jacob drained everything from me. I was so knocked out that I didn't even get up to pee in the middle of the night. But by the time I did wake up, I dashed to the bathroom because I felt like I was gonna pee on myself. I was surprised that I could move so fast because my thighs were so sore. Oh God… I need a vacation from fucking. Hmm… Let me re think that. I remember how I was when it was only a day… It was hard to sit still. I brushed my teeth and swished some mouth wash in my mouth. Then I heard Jake coming down the hall way. My hair was a stringy mess. I tried to comb it some with my fingers. I don't think I will have my hair straight today. I just should wash it and be curly again… This is too much work. Jacob stood at the bathroom door butt naked with his dick hard. _Please God let this be just because he has to pee_ I prayed.

"Hey sexy."

**Authors Note:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Try to leave a quick review if you can. I have a ton of ghost readers out there that I have no clue on their opinions. I just know that they are reading it from the FF grid that tells authors how many people click on their story each day. Drop a smile :) if you are not chatty like I am… lol. **

**I love all of my readers… even the ones who don't ever review. Have a great week ladies. (and gentlemen… if they are any out there reading) **

_**Quick Side story...**_

**When Jake and Paul were talking in the hallway... Jake was telling him what happened to Nessie that day with Bianca and her dad... letting him know that she may be on edge. So Jake was kinda pissed when he did that... thinking he disrespected his wife with that type of humor.**

**Then he realized that he couldn't act pissed all night because he wanted to make sure that Nessie had a good time. (Another reason he probably sang... or screamed John Mayer for her)**


	46. AN

**Author's Note:**

**I wanted to let some of you know that I posted another Jake/Nessie story (For those who don't have me on Author Alert). It was my fix for my brain freeze for Tempted Fate. I will post the next chapter of Tempted Fate in a few weeks. Hopefully only one since most of it is typed out. **

**My new FF is called 'Imprinted: The Need for Acceptance' It's my 1****st**** try at 3****rd**** person so I really would like to know what you guys think. It will have lemons in it in future chapters (like as soon as the 2****nd****… lol) Nessie is Human but Jake is not. (It's a bit different from my One Shot Gravity) I hope you guys get to check it out when you have the time. **

**I love all of my dedicated and **_**patient**_** readers:) Have a wonderful week!**

**Lisa (aka Lyrics2soul) **

_**BTW… don't kill me Erica if you thought this was the next chapter posted…lol. I can hear you cursing all the way from Baltimore… lol**_


	47. Chapter 47

The last few days have been really cold. It snowed a few times and Jake seemed nervous to go back to work and leave me I guess. He took another week off just to stay with me. Eric has been helping out Billy a lot in the shop and has more responsibility in Jacob's absence. I understand that Jake's extremely worried about me… But I told him that I would be fine. I guess he was thinking if my blood pressure went up and I got sick. But I promised myself not to let it get to me anymore... Even though I still hate Bianca's guts. I seem to be maturing… though I don't know many who wouldn't be pissed as all hell. And my parent's shit is… Well it just is. But I can't let my anger for all of that risk the health of my baby. Little Jacob is one of the most important things to me in the world so I'll give it a try. And it seems like I give myself this speech all of the time. I drill it in my head so I'll actually do it. I haven't had that many dreams about John… So that's good. Hopefully I can start to forget again… Or my version of forgetting. I wish someone could give me selective amnesia to wipe out those memories. But unfortunately… that can't happen.

Jake made himself busy around the house and replaced our bedroom door. I was glad to see that replaced. I didn't like thinking about the reason why it was knocked down. He also started throwing away some things in one of the bedrooms to get it ready for the baby. I was excited to pick out things for the baby's room but only browsed online for decorations and bedding. I wanted his room to be really cute. Ava and Nicole sent me pictures of things that they found. Aunt Rosalie was excited to see what I wanted to do as well. I was starting to get overwhelmed as if I was picking out a house or something. So I decided to relax and just think about what I was going to buy in a month or so. I was only close to five months. I had some time to make decisions. Jake left it up to me to pick what I wanted. He said when little Jake was old enough he would most likely want something else anyway. So I won't go crazy with having characters painted on the wall. I probably can find some cool large reusable stickers to use.

I was so happy that Rebecca was in the states for a while. She offered to help cook for our dinner party but I wanted to cook everything by myself just to say that I did it. I don't know… maybe I'm going through something and want to feel all adult. When Jacob brought all of the food home from the market I started to feel like I was over my head. He offered to help but I told him no a few times before I caved in. Jake kissed me a few times while we were cooking. He can be so distracting when he wants to. I was trying my best to concentrate on the ingredients to make my mom's dishes and Rebecca's dishes perfect. This dinner party was going to have both Italian and Native food. The only thing that wasn't going to be homemade were the mozzarella sticks and the bread. But everything else Jake and I planned to make from scratch. I picked on a few things while we were cooking until I felt stuffed. The stuffed mushrooms were done so I had a few of those and I ate a buttered roll. Jake ate a few slices of green peppers and some mushrooms. I fed him a few pieces of cheese from the cheese platter. I can't see how simply watching someone chew could be so sexy... But it is. Jake gave me small pecks here and there on my lips and cheeks while we cooked. He also kept on kissing my neck which was turning me on so much. But I stayed focused on preparing the dinner. Trust me it was hard… especially with the vision of us having sex in the kitchen like we did months ago before we went to Hawaii. And now I can't even look at a wine glass without picturing Jake's come in it. We only had sex in our kitchen a few times but I think that Jake wanted to add a few more to our record. But we had a lot of things to cook and I wanted everything ready and not burnt when our guest arrived.

"Baby… I don't believe you're doing this to me."

"Doing what?" I giggled.

"You turned me down for sex."

"What… I said _not now_ because we have a lot to do."

"Um… That's the same thing. A few minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Jake."

"Ness."

I giggled again. My poor husband was so horny all of the time. So was I actually… But I knew that we could make love later when the food was all cooked. I wanted everything to come out perfect and couldn't chance anything getting burned. Jacob sighed.

"Ya know… You should have edited your vows," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Added that you will never let your Jacob get blue balls."

"Ha ha funny. You…"

Jacob pulled me closer to him and trapped my next word in a kiss. I had no choice but to let it go and let him grope and grind my body. Shit he felt so good.

"What were you about to say?" he breathed.

"Um…" I said half dazed.

"That's what I thought."

Jake turned me around and yanked down my jeans to my thighs. I was so wet that I didn't need any foreplay. He didn't give me any anyway. Because the second his jeans were down he shoved his hard dick inside me.

"Ahhh… Oohh… Jake," I moaned.

"This won't take long unless you want it to," he groaned as he thrust quickly inside me.

"Shit."

Jake hit a nerve that made me spasm and my hand knocked over the handmade spinach dip onto the floor. "Fuck," I spat. But I couldn't do a thing about it. He gripped my hips tightly as he continued to plunge himself into me.

"Ahhh… Ummm… Ummm," he moaned. "That's right take all of that dick."

"Ohh… Ungg… Ug… J… Jake!"

"Shit Baby."

"Oohh… Jacob! Shit… I'm gonna come," I groaned.

"Yeah… Oh my fucking God your pussy feels so good when you come Baby. Unn… Unnn… Ooh God."

I tried to grip something but there was nothing to grab. I didn't want to knock over anything else. My legs started to shiver and I quickly became dependent on Jake's arms to hold me up. "Oh God… Oh God Jake. Woe… Oh my God." My orgasm was strong and made my vision blurry for a moment. He slowed down a bit to give me a chance to get myself together. I wished I didn't have my jeans on. I wanted to face him and have him fuck me with my ass on the counter like he did when we had sex in the kitchen months ago. But I was also totally satisfied and would be happy if he was finished. But I knew since he didn't come yet that he still had more in store for me. Jake squeezed my breast tighter and started to attack my neck with bites and kisses. I reached back and slid my hands in his silky hair.

"I love you Baby," he breathed in my ear.

"Mmm… I love you too."

Jake let one of his hands slide down to my belly and started rubbing it softly.

"How do you feel?" he whispered.

"I'm ok," I panted. I was a bit dizzy but that's normal after he makes me come really hard.

"Ummm," he groaned in a deep voice making me shiver.

Jacob smirked at my reaction then moved away from me and turned off the burners. I completely forgot about the possibility of the food burning; all I could think about was him. He returned to me a moved my hair out of the way so that he could kiss the back of my neck. His lips were hot and sexy as they danced on my skin. I loved the way Jake kissed me; especially when it was soft and sensual like this. I felt the tip of his dick graze my ass and it tickled a bit. A wide smile spread across my face though he couldn't see my expression.  
"You want more Baby?" he asked as his fingers found their way deep inside me.

"Yes."

"Good… Because I wasn't done with you."

"No?" I moaned.

"No," he said in a deep voice.

Jacob held his head at my entrance and got it wet before he slid it back inside me. I took in a deep breath as I took him in.

"Ohh… Oh my God Jake."

"Mmm… You feel so good Ness. I want you to rock back on me… Ok."

"Mmm humm," I moaned as I started to rock my butt back in his direction.

I like it better when he fucks me… But I can't be spoiled about it. I picked up my pace and a loud groan escaped from his lips. My pants became deeper as I tried to have more of him go inside me. I dared go back too far because it started to hurt a bit. I wasn't ready for that type of pleasurable pain. Months ago I loved it. But I guess I'm more scared now that I'm pregnant and starting to get big. Jacob took my hips and started to move into me. His trust became more urgent as his moans got louder. "Yes Jacob," I moaned. I knew he was getting close. As he sped up, I shut my eyes closed as I felt myself about to come again. "Ahhh… Oh... Shit Ja... Jake!" A few seconds later I felt the rush of his hot come hit my cervix and my legs wobbled. "Ahhh!" He groaned while he pumped his hips a few more times. I swore I was going to knock over something else from the counter. My legs felt like jelly while I tried to catch my breath. I looked down and saw some of the dip clumped on the floor. Not all of it fell out of the bowl so I was glad about that.

"Damn Baby… Whew… You ok?" he asked while he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yea… Yeah." _Though I feel like I need to sit down before I fall down._

I turned around and leaned against the counter. My eyes traveled to his dick while he tucked it away in his underwear. I saw a bead of come on the tip and licked my lips. I wanted to taste it so bad.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it," he smirked.

"No. Jake we just knocked over the food that's all."

"_We_… That was all you Babe."

"Whatever… I wouldn't have done it… if you…"

"If I what?" he smiled.

"Well… Well... You made me jump because... Um…"

Jake smirked slyly and knew the reason why I flipped out like that. I felt my cheeks darken and looked down. He took his index finger and lifted my chin.

"Did I make you feel good?" he breathed.

"Yes," I said quietly. "You always do."

"Well I try my best."

I weakly chuckled. I felt beat as if it were all of a sudden 3 a.m. in the morning. I slid up my jeans and stumbled a bit as a walked away.

"You need help?"

"No… I'm ok. Legs just don't wanna work that's all."

Jake looked at me cautiously to make sure I was really ok. I sighed and took a few more steady steps to prove that I was fine.

"I gotta wash up. I feel it going down my thighs already."

"Ok… I'll clean up the dip."

I went to the bathroom and pulled off my pants and panties. I just got a wash cloth because I figured I would take a shower soon before our company arrived. Plus Jake and I will most likely do it again in a few hours. My upper thighs were all gooey with his come… It was a very familiar sight. I smirked as I cleaned myself up as much as I could. I know it would have been easier to just take a shower… But my balance wasn't that great. I felt a bit dizzy and my Iegs felt wobbly. I was suffering from the after effects of Jacob.

After I washed up I went in the bedroom and plopped on the bed. I was beat and wanted to rest my eyes for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and most likely dozed off for a few. I'm not sure how long… But it startled me a bit when I heard Jake walk into the room. I stretched and opened my eyes.

"Oh… Sorry to wake you. I was just checking in on you," he whispered.

"Mmmm… Why did you do that to me Jake? Now I just wanna go to sleep," I said exhausted.

"Well take a nap then."

"Uggg… I didn't want to. I want to help finish everything."

"Rest up… I got it. We're a team remember."

"Um… Ok. I swear I would help if I thought I could stand though."

"Damn… I fucked ya that good?" he said smirking.

"Maybe," I said grinning.

"Why don't you just give me my props chick."

"Ok... Ok… _Oh mighty one_," I said giggling. Jake picked up a pillow and smacked me in the head. "Ow... not fair. I feel… Ugg… I have no energy to retaliate punk."

"Ha ha… So go to bed. I'll finish up... Then I'll join ya."

I deeply sighed. But I knew I would benefit from a long nap; especially if we were going to have company until all hours of the night.

"Ok… I'll be here."

"You better... Be back soon, Honey."

I closed my eyes and heard him leave the room and go to the kitchen. I stayed asleep for a few hours. Jake didn't even wake me up when he later laid down beside me. I started to wake up when I heard him sigh. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. He gently smiled at me and hugged me closer to his body.

"Mmm... What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 4:40. We should get up and get things set up. Ya know get dressed."

"Oh."

"Are you gonna wear that pretty black dress I got you?"

"Um…," I said half sleep. "Maybe… But I wanted to wear comfortable shoes... And none of them really go with that dress."

"Oh… Ok. Wear what you want... You'll be gorgeous in anything, Gorgeous."

"Thanks Jake."

He kissed me on my forehead and rested his head on my head. Then he deeply sighed.

"I love you Mrs. Black."

"Mmm… I love you too Jake… Oh I mean Mr. Black."

Jake chuckled. I moved in closer to his neck and kissed it. "Ooww," he said a bit excited. Then I started to gently suck it. My mouth craved to suck more of his body; his skin tasted so good. I knew we had to set things up and get dressed, but we still had a few hours before our guest would start to arrive. And if we had to take a shower anyway… why not be extremely messy. I slowly kissed down his body and heard a quiet groan from him. His breathing hitched when I reached his swollen dick. I pulled down the fabric of his sweat pants and gripped it in my hand threw his underwear.

"Baby," he breathed.

"Mmm… I've been craving this the whole time I was sleeping."

"You have?"

Jake pulled down his underwear and sweat pants to his hips and I took him in my mouth quickly. I didn't feel like torturing him by teasing him and kissing around it. I wanted to get to the point. Jake's moans were so sexy as I slid his dick in and out of my mouth. Right away I could taste his pre come… But I needed him to come all over me. I wanted it to be messy. He slid his hand down so that he could reach my pussy and started fingering me. I had to let go of him for a brief second to moan because it felt so good. "Umm…. Oh shit." Jake sucked in a breath of air as my grip tightened around his throbbing shaft. I looked up at him and licked my lips.

"Damn baby I wanna fuck you. Get on top of me," he moaned.

"No." I panted. I didn't tell Jake no that often but this was my show. I took him in my mouth again and started to suck faster.

"Ung… Shit… Ness."

"Mmm… I'm gonna suck the come right outta your dick. And you better fucking come on my tits."

That made his dick even harder or it may have been my imagination. I'm use to saying sexy things now. Four months of having your brains fucked out can make you feel liberated and not afraid to say anything. It didn't take long for Jake to make me come by his fingers. I tried my best to keep a steady sucking on him but it was hard because I wanted to scream out. "Oh my God!" I gasped. I shivered as my orgasm rolled through me. Jake shoved his dick in my mouth while I was still coming. I managed to get a good grip on it and suck on his juicy head. His dick was nice and shiny from my spit. I couldn't wait to see it glisten from his huge load. I wanted it and I wanted it bad. A few seconds later Jake caved into my desire and splattered me with his hot thick come. I licked my lips as I admired the mess that we made.

"Did I make you feel good?" I asked in a sexy innocent voice.

"Fuck Baby… You always do."

***oooOOOooo***

The dinner party went well. Everyone came that was invited. We really had fun and even played karaoke. The spinach dip was a hit… Though people complained that there wasn't a lot made. Jake and I gave each other a quick look and I giggled. I have to keep in mind how dangerous it is to make food in the kitchen with someone I'm so physically attracted to. Everyone said that the food turned out perfect. Nicole and Ava were proud of me and it made me feel good that I helped cooked so much food for so many people. Paul and Rachel left around midnight because Rachel was getting sleepy. But everyone else left at different times. The last people to leave were Ava, Eric, Nicole and Em. By the time our house cleared out I felt like I was going to fall flat on my face.

"Baby… Go lay down. I'll straighten the kitchen up."

"You don't have to ask me twice." _I was so tired I was surprised that it came out as English._ "But you should just leave it for tomorrow," I mumbled.

Jake gave me a peck and went in the kitchen. I heard a big sigh from him as I headed to the bathroom to pee. If he was wise he would just leave everything and go to bed. Shit it will be morning in a few hours anyway. I brushed my teeth and struggled to get out of my clothes. I knew for a fact that we weren't going to make love tonight. If we did he would be fucking me while I'm in rem sleep. A few minutes later Jake came in the bedroom and laid down next to me. _"I'll clean the rest of that shit tomorrow,"_ he said under his breath. He must have brushed his teeth because I smelled his minty fresh breath. For some crazy reason it made me hungry. But it was hours since I last ate something.

"Hmm… Decided to listen to me huh?"

"Yeah… Too tired for all of that."

Jacob kissed me sliding his tongue in my mouth making me wake up just a bit.

"Mmm… That felt good," I said sounding half sleep.

"Go to sleep Ness."

"Jake…"

"Yes Baby?"

"Can you make love to me?"

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am… But I want you to. You shouldn't have kissed me like that."

He softly chuckled.

"Remember the vows you wanted me to edit… Not leaving you with blue balls. Well it goes both ways Sweetie."

"Oh… Well I'm sorry. How could I ever leave you wanting me? I'll get on your request right away," he said with a smirk.

***oooOOOooo***

New Year's Eve we stayed home by ourselves and watched TV. I was tired and didn't have it in me to go to Embry's party. Mainly I didn't feel well. I threw up a few times. It may have been from the egg nog that I drank, or it could have been just being nauseous from being pregnant. My medicine doesn't help me 100% of the time… Though I wished it would. My mom was upset thinking that I drank homemade egg nog or some that had liquor in it. I told her it was from the market. She still gave me a hard time saying I shouldn't even try some things when I'm pregnant since I know I don't have an iron stomach. She was giving me a headache with her nagging so I had to cut the conversation short and tell her that I was tired. I didn't eat much for dinner since I didn't feel well. Jake cooked steak and cheese potatoes with spinach. It was really good. Earlier today Jake made a bunch of wings and dropped them off over Embry's for his party. He saved a few for the house but I dared to eat any since I felt like crap. For the most part of the day I stayed glued to the sofa on my lap top or paying attention to the TV. I made Jake watch Love and Other Drugs with Jake Gyllenhaal. I should have betted something really good because just as I predicted his eyes started to mist. We kissed and made out for a while after we watched the movie. I wanted to go to bed but I had to stay up to twelve tonight more than any other night. It was New Year's Eve for crying out loud… and all I wanted to do was cuddle up in my bed under my heavy comforter next to my husband. But I had to try my best to stay up so that I could wish Jake a Happy New year. Last New Years I was wide awake hollering and acting a fool at Nicole's party. And to think that next New Years I will have a _son_. Wow.

I managed to make it to eleven without looking too tired. Jake would have asked me to go to bed if he suspected that I was too tired to stay up. He made it hard for me by rubbing my belly as we watched New Year's Rockin' Eve. It was a miracle that I managed to stay up to see the ball drop. Once the sign lit up he pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Happy New Years, Baby," he breathed.

"Mmm… Happy New Years, Jake."

Jake deepened the kiss and started to grope my breast making me want him even more. I slid my hand down to his thigh and ran my nails to his groin. He moaned in my mouth and it made my pussy clinch. It felt like my skin was on fire as he messaged his hands all over me.

"I love you Baby," he breathed.

"I love… Love you," I panted.

Jake picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I heard a few fireworks off in the distance. The next loud noises that I heard came from Jake and I as he made love to me for hours making me forget that I wanted to go to sleep. Jake would have made me forget my name if he didn't moan it as often as he did. He even called me Renesmee a few times. And when he moaned _Renesmee come for me_… I did as he asked and it almost made me black out because I came so hard. Our New Year's definitely started off with a big bang. I'm gonna like this new year.

***oooOOOooo***

I slept in late the next morning but woke up when I smelled breakfast cooking. Jake has been so good to me and I appreciate everything that he's done for me. I swear he's like the best husband in the world. I dragged myself out of the bed and slowly put on my plush purple robe. I felt sticky and wanted a shower… but I wanted pancakes more. When I walked into the kitchen Jacob smiled brightly at me. His smile is so beautiful it stunned me briefly.

"Hey Babe… I hope you're hungry?"

"Umm… Yeah. It smells so good."

"Well, have a seat my love and get your grub on."

I giggled and Jake pulled out a seat for me.

"What type of eggs do you want?"

"Scrambled."

"I have peppers already cut up… Do you want some?"

"Sure… Thank you."

We ate breakfast and took a nice long hot shower. The shower also consisted of long hot sex as well. When we got dressed we cuddled on the sofa and watched the parade. I was getting bored with that so we put on a DVD of the first season of Being Human. It was Jake's DVD and I never saw it before but I heard of it. The version that he has is the American version. He swears that it's so much better than the UK version. Plus the guy who played Doom from Smallville is on it; he's the vampire. I love vampires so I was interested in watching it. He explained that there were werewolves in it too. And he loves werewolves for some strange odd reason. Maybe it's because of the legends of his tribe? Jake growled playfully after one of the characters turned.

"Stop it Jake," I said squirming away from him.

"What you don't like my growl?"

"It just sounds too real… Cut it out."

He darkly chuckled.

"Well ya know… I _am_ a werewolf."

"Sure, sure. So why haven't you turned? There have been many full moons since we've met."

"I have… You just been asleep. I can control it ya know."

I smirked at him and he started to laugh. I shoved at his shoulder and he started to tickle me. "St… Stop it," I laughed. "Stop it or I'll make sure I'll throw up on you... You know I just ate." Jake stopped because it must have dawned on him how sensitive my stomach can be after just eating.

"Thank you."

"No worries… I'll attack you some other way later. Hmm... Like tonight."

"Oh _really_."

"Don't taunt me woman," he said playfully.

Jake was just the right amount of silly and serious. I loved him to death and couldn't even imagine not being with him. He was my other half… and though it sounds sappy to say… Yes he completes me. But we have been attached to the hip since we came back from Hawaii. Aside from a few hours here and there when I visit my friends… Jake's where I am. It's like he's scared to leave me and go to work. I mean… I know he doesn't have to work there since he owns the shop… But I know he loves fixing cars.

"Baby… When are you going back to work? I know you miss it."

"Um… I don't know… In a week I guess. It's just that… I don't want to leave you out here all by yourself."

"I'll be fine. You can't babysit me throughout my whole pregnancy." He gave me a worried look. "I'll be fine. I'll make myself productive and find things to do. I'll take it easy… I promise."

"Well… Um… I guess I'll go back. I would feel much better if someone was here with you."

I didn't want to feel like a fragile helpless egg anymore and wanted to feel normal. Leah was locked away so I didn't have her to worry about for now. We talked about it for a while until he was comfortable with going back to work. But he only agreed to go back working a half day… but at least that was something.

The next week Jake finally went back to the shop. He checked up on me it seems like every hour with texes. I just got use to it because I know he's just worried about me. It's not like we have close neighbors. I feel like I'm in the middle of the woods. But Jake showed me where his guns were so that made me feel a little bit safer. My mom was still a bit bitter every time I talked to her or saw her. I was just hoping that it was because of Bianca and dad… and not that she placed blame on me about anything.

I was really excited to go hang with the girls. Rebecca was going back to Hawaii soon so we had to go before the weekend. I picked out a cute silver sequence loose top and some black tights to wear and even straightened my hair. Jake didn't make any weird comments. I was waiting for him to say something or sound jealous. Lord knows Rachel was getting an ear full from Paul.

"Well I hope you have fun tonight, Honey."

"Aw thanks… Plan to. I really am going to miss Rebecca because she's leaving. I wish they could stay longer."

"Yeah… But Steven has some things coming up… And she really can't stand to be away from him."

"Well I know how she feels. I would freak out if I were away from you for days… Weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I don't know how I could sleep without you near me."

"Aww… But seriously… I think I'll have a hard time being away from you too."

Jake walked up to me while I was putting on my ear rings and grabbed my butt.

"Make sure no one touches this tonight you hear," he said playfully.

"No one's gonna touch me Jake."

"And you're not supposed to be dancing all hard… _No break dancing_."

I chuckled.

"I know… I know… I'm gonna take it easy. I don't plan on really dancing."

"Ok… Just remember the doctor told you to take it easy."

"Ok Jake."

"And if someone tries to talk to you… Make sure they know you're married."

"I will wear a sign on my forehead," I said a bit sarcastically.

"No… I'm ser..."

"Jake… I love you more than anything in the world," I said cutting him off. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be with a bunch of girls; two of them your sisters."

"Ness… Don't take it the wrong way. It's not you that I don't trust. I trust you with my life. It's those fuckin' duche bags that don't respect women... And that fact that you have my ring on your finger."

"Ok… Ok… But we'll be ok. It's an upscale club… With a restaurant."

"It's a dance club _that serves food_."

"Ok… But relax Baby."

I started to realize that Jake wasn't going to take this as easily as I first thought. It was the first time that I went out without him and it was obvious that he was worried about me. I didn't want to make it worst for him. I turned to face him and gave him a hug.

"I'm just worried about you that's all," he breathed in my ear.

"I know… I know Jake. You still want me to go right?"

"Of course I still want you to go. I want you to have fun. I'm just warning you about ass holes that's all. _And_ you have to take it easy. Well if a favorite song comes on… Just do this."

Jake started snapping his fingers and swaying side to side in a feminine way. It made me laugh because he looked so silly. He reached out for me and leaned down and took my mouth with his. My laugh quickly turned into a moan.

"Hey… Don't get me started. Ava will be here any minute," I said trying to pry my body away from him.

"Oh… I'll save it all for you when you get home tonight."

"Oh… should I be nervous?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. He squeezed me tighter to his body and looked at me lustfully with his dark eyes.

"Hmm… If you were a bad girl… Yes. Even if you were a good girl... I'm gonna _fuck_ you like crazy."

I felt my body get flush the second he said _fuck_.

"Umm…. Ok. I guess I have to prepare myself for when I get home then."

"You do that Mrs. Black."

"Yes sir," I said as I saluted him with my hand.

It didn't take that long for Ava to arrive at the house with Eric's truck. Jake kissed me good bye and asked me to text him when we got there and when we were about to leave. It reminded me of something my father would say… But I knew he did it out of love. I zipped up my leather coat and headed outside to meet Ava. She was all smiles when I got in the truck.

"Girl… We are going to have so much fun tonight."

"Yeah," I giggled. I was amused at her excitement.

"I just spoke with Nicole. She's over Embry's… So we have to drive there. Then I can pick up Rebecca and Rachel."

"Cool… Erica and Hanna said that they will meet us there."

Ava pulled off and headed down the road.

"Hey… Did Jake give you any trouble leaving?"

"Um… No. Not really. He was just worried about guys hitting on me... And me dancing hard since I have to take it easy."

"Oh… Well I figured that. But yeah… I'm not letting you dance… So you can forget about that."

"Huh?"

"Um… You can dance in your chair."

I huffed.

"I don't plan to really dance hard or anything. I know my limits."

"Well it's just that. Well I can't have that on me… If something happened to you."

Ava's face turned grim as if she was thinking of something awful. I kinda knew what she was thinking. It's not like I didn't have a track record of crazy shit happening to me because of my pregnancy. I myself have even had dreams of me having a miscarriage. "I'll take it easy… I promise. Nothing but two-step dancing… And maybe a small wiggle here and there if one of my favorite songs comes on." Her face eased up and she turned to me and smiled.

"It's crazy how I love you like a sister ya know."

"Aww… I love you too Ava. But I don't plan on even breaking a sweat tonight. I just wanna go out… And have fun. I hate being stuck in the house. I mean… Yeah I go visit my mom and my aunt. But I really need this."

"I understand. Trust me… I have been married for years. Eric and I have our me time too. He hangs with the guys and I hang with you guys. Everyone needs some balance."

"Yeah... I know."

It didn't take long for Ava to pick everyone up. Rachel looked a little nervous when she got in the truck. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I kept quiet. I figured Paul probably gave her a hard time since he really didn't want her to go out with us in the first place. Rachel wasn't the club type or shall I say… She just hasn't been to many since she's been dating Paul. She's really conservative in a way. It's not a bad thing… That's just the way she is. Rebecca is more free spirited. I have noticed that difference in them. Rachel hasn't meet Erica and Hanna since she didn't come to my bridal shower. I wonder how she will react to them since they can be so upfront and make perverted comments all of the time? But she's met _Nicole _and hasn't freaked out yet. So I think she will be fine.

It took us a while to find a parking space near the club so Ava just decided to park in a garage a few blocks down. I wished I wore more comfortable shoes but my heels weren't that high; just kitten heels but they were a bit pointy to wear for long walks. I was glad that it wasn't that freezing… But it still made me miss the weather in Hawaii. Once we were inside we spotted Erica and Hanna. They joined us and gave us hugs. Nicole introduced them to Jake's sisters. I was glad that Erica and Hanna didn't say anything too perverted. But Hanna still cursed up a storm as her usual self. "It's bloody hot as hell in here," she said a bit loud so we could here. It was kind of hot and it was a drastic change from walk from the garage. We walked up to the coat check and checked our coats.

The music was really loud and I could feel it vibrating through my body. I wondered if my baby could also feel the vibrations? I glanced around quickly to check everyone out. Half of the women were dressed like they were trying out to be an exotic dancer. And most of the men were salivating like wolves over them like they were lambs waiting to be pounced on. Knowing how territorial Paul is with Rach… I can see why he had a hard time having her come here. Even though I was well covered, I still felt like I was on exhibition. I tried to not look like a fish out of water. I wasn't use to this scene and when I went to clubs in Hawaii I was with Jacob. It was pretty crowded for it not being the weekend. Well I'm only guessing since it's my first time being here. A few men looked our way and their eyes followed us. We were all dressed casual but we were still attractive. In a weird way it made me feel nice that other people found me attractive while I felt big as a house. Jacob always told me that I was still sexy to him. He has to say that because he's my husband; though I do believe him. Gosh the way he looks at me just makes me melt.

Ava has been to this club a few times and knew were the lounge area for dinning was. "Come on this way guys," she said. Though I mostly read her lips because it was so loud. We went deeper into the club. I noticed this tall blonde hair dude staring at me and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. The way he was looking at me was as if he was undressing me with his eyes. He was cute… Kinda reminded me of a younger Brad Pitt. But I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I missed Jake's arm around my waist when we went out. I felt a bit bare without having my 6 ft. 6 man next to me. I tried not to make any more eye contact. He looked like he was going to say something to me. Unfortunately we had to walk past him since it was the only path to the tables.

"Damn Baby… Can I talk to you for a moment?" he called out. I was hoping he was talking to someone else but he looked me dead in my face.

"No thanks… I'm taken." _Gosh does he really think that someone would wanna respond to such crudeness. _

"That doesn't mean anything. You could always benefit from a _friend_," he said smirking.

"No thanks," I didn't feel like flashing my wedding ring but I did it anyway to shut him up.

"Married huh?"

I tried to walk past him since I had no plans on stopping. When I tried to pass him he reached out and grabbed my wrist tightly. I jumped startled and snatched my arm away from him. It shocked me that he had the audacity to grab me.

"Watch your fucking hands," Nicole spat.

"Ahh… Sorry Miss," he said sarcastically.

He put up his hands as if he surrendered. Nicole looked like she wanted to kill him. I quickly walked away bumping into other people. I heard Ava and Nicole both yelling at the guy. Tears started to form in my eyes. I know it was silly… But for some reason when he grabbed me it gave me a flash back of when John grabbed me that day. All of those emotions flooded me all at once and I started to feel helpless. "You ok?" Nicole asked as she caught up to me and stopped me. I tried my best to hold back my tears but it wasn't working out that well.

"Um… Yeah."

"Well… Um… Why are you crying?"

"_I'm not crying,"_ I said quickly.

Nicole didn't buy it one bit. It was dark in the club but not that dark.

"Um… Ok… May. Honey what's wrong… _Was it that dude?"_

She sounded confused like she couldn't make the connection of why I got so upset because some guy tried to talk to me. I can see how my silence of everything that happened made this scene look out of place. I didn't wanna make a scene and I felt like I couldn't hold my sobs back for much longer.

"Seriously… what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Nothing," I croaked out. "I'll be back."

I squeezed my way through the crowd and noticed the sign for the bathroom and headed in that direction. I should have known that she would follow me. When I reached the bathroom I found an empty stall and went inside and closed the door. I shut my eyes really tight and held my breath trying not to cry. I heard the bathroom door open and Ava and Nicole started to call my name. I really didn't feel like explaining anything… So I racked my brain to think of some excuse for my behavior.

"_Nessie?"_ Ava called out. I let out a breath and heard a light tap on the door. "I'm ok… I just need a minute." I knew they weren't gonna give up so easily to give me my space. I would be persistent too if I saw one of my friends run off crying.

"May... Open the door Hon," Nicole said with worry in her voice. "We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong. Hey… I'll go kick the dude in his nuts if that's what you want. Did he scare you? I'll do it ya know."

"Yeah… I'll do it too," Ava added.

I unlocked the door and it creaked open.

"Sorry I freaked out guys. It's just… It's just that it startled me when he grabbed me. He kinda grabbed me hard. Then I got embarrassed that I started to cry and didn't want anyone to see me." _That part wasn't a total lie. _

"Oh… Nessie its ok," Ava said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so pissed that he made you this upset. Fuck it… I'm gonna kick someone's ass tonight," Nicole growled.

"No… No... Nick. We're here to have fun… not to be carted off to jail."

The bathroom door opened and everyone else walked in.

"What's up… Everything ok?" Erica asked.

"Nessie's was just a bit upset that that jerk grabbed her," Ava answered.

"That fucking wanker. Ugg… He's jammy that we don't cut his flippin' dick off," Hanna said angrily.

I let out a quick chuckle because I had no idea of what she just said. I just knew she wanted to cut the man's dick off. Rachel looked a bit concerned but I smiled at her to let her know that I was ok.

"I'm fine guys. Just wanna get myself together so we can order. I'm also starving too."

"Ok… Ok... Well get yourself together. Do you need company?" Erica asked.

"No… I'm fine. I just need a minute."

"Ok."

Nicole smirked at me sadly.

"I'm fine Nicky."

"Ok."

I wiped the remaining tears from my face and walked to the mirror. My eyes were all red and I looked a mess.

"Sorry… don't have any Visine this time," Ava said.

"That's ok… They'll clear up soon. I'm not worried about it."

I realized it would take too long for my eyes to clear up so I just decided to leave with them.

We all sat down at a table and ordered dinner. I did my best with hiding the real reason I was so freaked out. It was hard because I kept on seeing John's face. I knew I would look like a complete fool if I started crying again. I glanced around to make sure that jerk wasn't around. I didn't see him and I hoped that he left. It would be in his best interest if he did… because Nicole would seriously try to fuck him up.

The menu had a lot of different Asian food but I didn't feel that adventurous and ordered something that I was used to. So I ordered General Tso's chicken and a fruity non-alcoholic drink. I didn't eat that much because I didn't want to feel too full. I took a few pics of the club with my cell phone and texed Jake that I was having fun. He later texed back that he loved me and that he was glad that I was having fun. I was glad that he didn't ask if a guy hit on me… though I knew he probably wanted to. After we let our food digest they got up to dance to a Rihanna song. I spent most of the song cracking up at Nicole and Ava. They were doing silly dances on purpose. I got up and danced next to them just doing a simple two step. I got a harsh glance from both Nicole and Ava. I toned it down and just started swaying my shoulders. A man in his late 20's or early 30's came up to me and asked me to dance. He was very attractive… Like _super hot_. But not even close to the supernova hotness of my Jake. He reminded me of a bearded Steven Strait. We danced for two songs. I didn't want to overdo anything. Plus I was getting the evil eye from Ava.

"Whew… I'm going to sit down. I'm getting a bit tired."

"Oh… Ok... well thanks for the dance. What's your name Sweetheart?"

"Oh… It's Nessie and um… Sweetheart is what my husband calls me." _I internally shrieked hoping that didn't come out wrong to upset him. I did say it in a sweet way._

"Oh… Ok. Lucky man. I didn't know."

I graciously smirked at him.

"So… Uhhh… are you thirsty? I can buy you a drink. You want a Long Island… _beer_?"

"Oh… No thanks. I don't drink. Plus I'm expecting." _I didn't bother to mention that I wasn't of legal age to drink. What was the point of that? _

"Ooh… Sorry. Well congrats on the baby."

"Thanks."

"Um… Is your husband here?" he asked a bit nervous.

"No… Just hanging with the girls."

"Oh… That's cool. Well it was nice meeting you. _Nessie_ right?"

"Yes."

"My name's Steven. Do you come here often?"

"No… This is my first time here." _Fuck… he has the same name as Steven Strait. I had to control my giggle. Didn't want him to think that I was crazy or anything._

"Oh… Well it's cool. Music is nice."

"Hey… Has anyone ever told you that you look like…"

"Steven Strait… Yes I get that all of the time."

I finally let my giggle out. I wanted to ask for a picture so that I could show Lisa. She's in love with Steven Strait and it kinda makes Joe annoyed. Shit I found his doppelganger.

"It wouldn't be too creepy if I asked for a pic of you so I can show my friend?"

"No… Not creepy at all," he said smiling.

I took out my phone and took a quick picture of him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey… If you ever wanna look me up one day… I'm on Facebook. Last name Santos."

"Ok."

"And if you need any work done… I'm in construction. I do remodels and basically everything under the sun. Here's my card."

"Oh thanks."

I took his card and read it quickly. I thought of the sex room that Jake and I plan to have. It would be too awkward to ask him to do it. Though he doesn't know me… It would still be too weird. I'm sure Jake has someone in mind to help with the room. I thanked him for the dance and he went to the bar. Ava quickly appeared beside me with a weird grin.

"So um… He gave you his number."

"Oh… It's not like that. He's in construction and gave me his business card."

I handed her the card so that she could see. She looked at it briefly and rolled her eyes. Then she handed it back to me.

"He probably wants you to call him for some _non-business _related reason."

"Um… I don't think so. I told him that I was married and pregnant."

"You did?"

"Of course I did."

I'm pretty sure Ava was thinking that he was trying to hit on me. I didn't think so. He didn't ask for my number or anything. Ava started biting her lip. Then she led me back to our table where Rachel and Rebecca were sitting.

"You need to rest," Ava said in a parental way.

"I'm fine… But ok."

"Hey who was that guy?" Rebecca asked.

"Um… His name is Steve. Nice guy… Wasn't a duce bag like that other guy. I told him that I was married and I guess I let it out the bag that I was preggos too. He offered me a drink."

"Oh… Why you take a picture of him?"

"Oh… To show Lisa. She's in love with this actor named Steven Strait and he looks just like him... Or like he could be his brother."

"Oh."

I quickly sent a text to Lisa saying that _I found his twin_ with the picture attached to it. A few seconds later I got a reply saying _STFU_. I giggled and put my phone away.

"Did she see it?" Ava asked.

"Yeah… She said shut the fuck up."

Nicole came and joined us with a drink in her hand.

"Man… Whew it's hot in here." She took a sip of her drink. "I have to come here with Em. We should all double date sometime soon huh?"

"Mmm… Ok I'm ok with that," Ava said.

"Fine with me," I said.

"So ahh… I saw you with Steven Strait. Did you tell Lisa?" Nicole asked.

I giggled.

"Yeah… I took a pic of him and sent it to her."

Erica and Hanna were still on the dance floor. I swear they never took a break from dancing once they got there. After a few minutes they joined us at the table. They looked like they were tired and both took a napkin to pat the sweat off of their foreheads. We took a few pictures of each other with our cell phones then started talking about how our men were acting before they left.

"Eric was fine with it. He's never that clingy," Ava said.

Rachel looked down at her hands and sadly smirked.

"My hubby was fine with it," Erica said. "No big whop… I go out all of the time."

"I know Paul must have said some shit?" Ava said looking at Rachel. "He really needs to let up. I love him but he gets on my nerves with that shit Rach."

"Um… He's just looking out for me. Ya know he doesn't want me hanging out at crazy places."

"He doesn't want you doing a lot of things. He's too controlling. You're a grown ass woman," Ava scoffed. Rachel started to look like she was getting angry. "He didn't even want you going to your future sister-in-laws bridal shower. I mean…"

"Hey let up on her and drop it," Rebecca said. "I mean I know my brother-in-law can be a dick sometimes… But don't beat up my sister about it. We're here to have fun right."

"Well ok. It may be the drinks in me… But that shit just pisses me off. If he trust you it shouldn't fucking matter where you go."

"Seriously… She's right," Erica added.

"Well he's always been a bit overprotective and that's something I just can't change overnight," Rachel said playing with a napkin in her hand.

Nicole turned to me and I lifted my eyebrows.

"Speaking of men who have a tendency of being a bit overprotective… How did Jake do?"

"Um… He was fine with having me here without him. Just warned me about sleazy guys that's all. Jake's more worried about my health more than anything. He's been through a lot… I know that. So I just wanna make things easier for him. I promised him that I wouldn't dance hard and take it easy… And I did."

Ava nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad he didn't go all eppy on ya," Hanna said. "I'm happy to see you all in love like this May. Jake's a proper guy."

"Thanks," I said then yawned.

"You look a bit knackered… Are you ok for staying a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry… I look what?"

"Oh ahh… Sleepy… Tired," Hanna explained.

"Oh… Umm… I guess I am a little. I'm always tired actually. My iron pills don't help that much… But the doctors say that I'm anemic. And I guess the baby makes me sleepy too."

"Oh… Well how are you doing Rach… Are you tired too?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah… A little."

"Well we can leave now," Nicole said.

"I mean… If you guys wanna stay longer I don't mind," Rachel said.

"Um… I'm ok to go if you are," Nicole said.

"Ok… Well then let's go. Um… I shouldn't drive because I feel a bit tipsy," Ava said.

"I'll drive the truck," Nicole offered. "I'll call Em to pick me up from your house."

"Thanks… I didn't even think I was gonna drink that much."

"So are you guys staying longer or leaving," I asked Erica and Hanna since they came in a separate car.

"Oh… Um… I guess we'll go. I need my man to help me out with an issue I'm having."

"What issue is that?" Nicole asked.

"I need some dick," she said matter of factly.

We all chuckled.

"I second that," I said.

"We all can agree to that," Ava blurted out.

After we got our coats we headed to the garage. We all climbed in the truck like we were old ladies. I was exhausted and Ava was a bit tipsy. Rebecca looked like she needed to be in the bed already. i couldn't wait to lay my head down… I was so tired. Nicole adjusted the seat some for her height since Ava is much shorter than her. She was use to driving trucks now since Em lets her drive his from time to time. I didn't want anyone to get Jake upset by telling him that I was crying tonight because some dude grabbed me. I didn't feel like dealing with his reaction and having to calm him down.

"Hey… Can you not tell Jake what happened. I don't want him going all off for no reason… Ok."

"Um… Ok," Ava said.

I wasn't sure if his sisters were gonna honor my request. I know it would be hard for me to keep something form Matt if Ashley looked troubled about something.

"Rach… You know how he can get. I just want a relaxing night. Um… Don't need him getting mad. Shit… He'll be hesitant to let me go anywhere without him again."

"Ok Nessie… I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

Nicole dropped off Rachel and Rebecca first since they were closer. Then she drove to my house. I texted Jake when I was a few minutes away. He was standing on the porch with nothing on but a t-shirt and jeans in the dead of winter. If I would have done that he would have flipped out saying that I would catch pneumonia. He walked off the porch and opened the door once Nicole parked the truck.

"Did you ladies have fun?"

"Yeah... Just wanna go to bed now," Ava said.

"Yeah we had fun and behaved," Nicole said.

I shook my head yes.

"I'm tired and wanna go to bed," I said then winked my eye at him.

Jake helped me out of the truck and we both said goodnight to everyone. When we got inside the house he helped me take off my coat and hung it in the closet. I plopped on the sofa and took off my shoes. They were not that comfortable and felt tighter than they did when I first put them on.

"So… No break dancing right?" Jake asked as he sat beside me and hugged me closer to his body.

"Nope. I did dance for like two songs; nothing major… I promise."

"Really… You took it easy?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"I got tired so I just sat down. I was also kinda stuffed with food."

"Oh… What did you order?"

"Um General Tso's chicken."

"Hummm… Sounds good. I got a pizza and hung out with Embry."

"Oh... What yall played video games?"

"Yup… Madden. He beat me though. But he also plays way more than I do… So I don't feel that bad. I also think that he's playing more because you beat him that time. I don't think he got over that."

"Ha... I can just imagine him like a mad scientist trying to figure out how to have more skills than I do. I guess I should practice more so I could still take him."

"Eh… Yeah. Believe me… He will boast like crazy if he beats you. Em teased the shit out of me tonight because I lost."

"Well _I _have a game that you can win at always."

"What is that?"

"Making your wife come," I said with a grin.

"Oww… I like that game. I think I'm an expert at that one."

I chuckled.

"Yes… You are."

Jake leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"Mmm… I missed those lips tonight," he breathed.

"I missed you too, Jake."

He placed his hand on my belly and started to rub it in circles. It felt so relaxing that I shut my eyes.

"Are you tired Baby… Do you want to go to bed?"

"A little bit… But I don't wanna go to sleep."

I opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me in a longing way and I knew that he was horny. I looked down at his jeans and my assumption was true.

"So were you good or bad tonight?"

"I was a good girl."

"Really."

"Um hum."

Jake smirked his lip to the side and looked me up and down. I kinda knew that I was in for it. But instead if him making the first move I pulled my dress up and crawled on his lap having my legs straddle him.

"I wanna show you how good I can be," I breathed. Jake's face lit up and his hands went to my ass to grab it tightly. "Oh yeah?" he said with his eyebrow lifting up. I pulled my dress from over my head and slung it to the floor. Jake's eyes roamed my breast then went back up to my face. "Damn… You're so gorgeous Ness." I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. I really missed him tonight and wanted to show him.

"I missed you, Jake," I breathed.

"I missed you too, Baby."

Jake stood up effortlessly with me in his arms and walked to the bedroom. I kissed him the entire way as he hungrily groped my body. Once in our bed room he laid me down and ripped my panties off of my body. I didn't have time to complain about that because his hot mouth was on my pussy a few seconds later. "Oh my God," I panted. Jacob lapped at my folds and made his way up my body with torturous licks and kisses. Once he was hovered over me he grabbed one of my wrists and pined it above my head. I jumped a bit because that memory was still fresh in my mind because of that jerk at the club.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," I panted.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… I'm ok. I'm fine." I took a deep breath. "Please… Just make love to me... I need you."

I tried my best to push that vision back and forget about it so that my husband could make love to me. I was glad that the room didn't have any lights on or he would see the start of my tears. I pulled Jake's lips to mine pressing them hard against me. He balanced his body perfectly hovering over my body since he didn't want to lay on my stomach. Jake broke away from my kiss and slid to the side of my body and started to lick and kiss my neck. "Ooh Jake," I moaned. He tugged on his jeans and pulled out his dick. I heard him groan in frustration. Then he quickly got up and took his shoes and jeans off. Jake slid back in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He inhaled deeply near my neck. "Mmm… You smell yummy," he breathed. I bit the bottom of my lip as he kissed my neck. Jake's hands roamed over my body making me shiver.

"Jake… Oh… Mmm," I moaned.

"I need you Baby,"

"Mm… Take me," I begged.

Jake made a sexy groan that made me flinch. "Stick out that ass Baby," he said in a sexy voice. I arched my back a bit and his warm hand grabbed the side of my hip. "I missed you Jake," I murmured. I heard my heart racing in my ears. The anticipation of him entering me was too great. I felt his dick slide up my ass. It tingled in the most pleasurable way. "Mmm," I moaned. Jake pushed his dick into me almost sliding in my ass. I groaned from the pressure. I wasn't expecting to get my ass fucked… but if he wanted me that way I wouldn't complain… Though I wanted him to fuck my pussy. I squirmed a bit so that his head would slide down. "My pussy needs you," I moaned. That was all he needed to start thrusting inside me. It felt amazing as he worked up his speed. "Oh my God Jake... Umm... Oh... Shit… Fuck me."

Jake grunted and groaned in my ear while he pumped his dick inside me. His hot breath was making my ear tingle as I yearned to hear more grunts vibrate from his throat.

"You're my good girl right," he moaned.

"Yes… Yes Jacob."

"No one else can have you but me Baby."

"No one else. I'm yours… I'm yours…. Oh God I'm yours," I breathed as my tits giggled from his thrust.

Jake made me come a few times before he let himself go. And when he did his quirts were powerful and shot up in me nice and hard.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he came deep inside me. "Oh Shit Ness."

"Jake… Oh God I love you."

"I… I love you too."

Jacob kissed my shoulder and held me close to his body. We panted in unison as we tried to calm down with our bodies slightly sliding against each other's sweaty skin. I was so happy that I was in his arms... In his life. I felt euphoric as I smelled his cologne. Jacob sighed and started to caress my stomach. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. Then I placed it back on our baby.

"Good night Ness… Go to sleep Baby."

"Mmm… Good night Jake. I love you."

"I love you more."

****oooOOOooo***

I made myself busy over the past few weeks. Since Jake didn't really like me driving, I was escorted around by Aunt Alice and my friends. But I didn't complain to Jake that much because I know he's just thinking of the worst all of the time. I mean… I did pass out only seconds after driving because my blood pressure was really high. But I still frown every time I pass my Hummer. I mean I only drove it one day. I asked for Ava's help in planning Jake's birthday party. I know Jake can be very low key at times, but I want the party to be held at a hall with a big dance floor. So I rented the hall that Billy was going to have our party at. We never had it because all things went to hell when we got back from Vegas. Jake's turning twenty six. I want him to have fun and act like a fool if he feels like it. I put the down payment on it and Billy's sister and Kim agreed to cook most of the food. Everything was set… And I was glad that things were coming together.

Rebecca and Steve were even coming back to visit for his party. I missed her so much. But I talk to her all of the time and we email each other frequently. She found a surrogate mother so I'm really happy about that too. She's really excited about having a baby. They are using her eggs and Steven's sperm… So it will be her baby… Just someone else is going to carry it. Rachel is doing better with her morning sickness. I just know that there's gonna be a lot of babies around here in a few months… My little brother or sister too. And I'm coming to terms that I will have to have a relationship with the kid… Even though I can't stand its mother. I still wanna slap the shit out of her.

The weeks went by quickly and Jake's birthday was only one day away. I cooked him a nice steak dinner and he gave me a body massage. I wanted to give him one but he insisted. He's been giving them to me mostly every night now. He starts off with my shoulders first since it's not comfortable for me to lay on my stomach any more. My stomach is a bit bigger now that I'm five months pregnant. But when I lay on my back he massages my breast, stomach, arms and legs. It really feels nice. He even massages my pussy… And that always leads to sex; either fucking or oral. He's learned to do that after my full body massage. Because when he did it only a few minutes into it a few times... We just fucked and went to sleep. Jake is really good with his hands. I mean he could do this as a profession... But I really don't want him touching another woman.

I was so relaxed after he gave me a massage. We laid in each other's arms and watched TV. I had to gain my energy back for fucking him later. In only an hour it will be his birthday... And I want to make it memorable. I hope he likes his gifts. I got him a few clothes, the new iPod, and a game that he was talking about. It's hard to think of things to get him… He has basically all of the newest electronics. So it's kinda hard to shop for him. He doesn't wear any jewelry except for his wedding ring and the ring I got him for Christmas… So clothes were a safe bet. I guess it's hard for him to shop for me too since I don't like to wear jewelry and the normal stuff that women want. For my birthday he gave me the best present ever… He gave me a husband. And then weeks after that he bought me a brand new truck. I really can't wait to see the smile on his face when he sees his family and friends at the hall. I will make sure that I take a lot of pictures.

I started to massage his dick and he groaned. I was ready to make love to him though I was still tired.

"Mmm… What are you doing?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"I'm touching my husband's big dick hoping he will fuck me."

"Well Baby… I definitely will give you your wish."

Jake kissed down my neck and started sucking my breast really hard. He made my nipple really tingle.

"Mmm… Milk came out Baby."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah."

He started sucking harder and it felt so kinky. Then he kissed me with his mouth wet with my milk.

"See… Taste. You taste good."  
"It does kinda taste sweet."

"How could it not be… It came from you."

It didn't dawn on me that my breast would start producing milk. I didn't really pay attention to that part of the books and articles I've read. I was more concerned about eating well and the labor part. Jake started sucking on my breast again while he played with the other one in his hand.

"Jake… That's for our son."

"He's not using it now. I'm sure he won't mind."

"God Jake."

He chuckled. Then he entered me and started to pump his hips. Making love to him was as new as the first time we had sex. It always amazed me how good he felt. I am so blessed to be married to someone who is also awesome in bed. My God Jacob has me whipped. I swear I would come running if he whistled for me.

"God Baby you are so fucking sexy," Jacob growled.

"Oohh… I hope you say that a few months from now."

"Of course I will Baby. You will always be sexy to me."

Being five months pregnant I didn't really feel sexy. I mean only my belly poked out but it was hard to look at myself as being sexy for him when all of these skinny ass women flock to his body shop to look at him. I swear some of them break their cars on purpose so he can look at their cars. Skinny bitches… I hope they get a good look at my name tattooed on his finger.

"Mmm," I moaned as he licked my neck. He bit the bottom of my ear and stuck his tongue inside it.

"You are so sexy Baby... Especially with that belly. You know I love you Honey. You're the most sexy woman in the world to me," he breathed.

"Oh Jake... Oooh… Oooh."

"I love you Baby… I fuckin' love you."

He started pumping deeper and I gripped him tighter. After a few minutes of constant moaning from the amazing angles he was fucking me from… I turned to see the clock. I wanted to let him know when it was his birthday. Though when I told him it was my birthday it kinda had a different meaning.

"Jake… It's twelve o'clock. Happy Birthday," I moaned.

"Wow... That just brought back memories," he breathed.

"So how does it feel to be twenty six?"

"The same as twenty five."

"Wow… You're gonna be an old man in four years"

"What… You like _fucking _this old man."

Jacob pushed in deeper and I let out a loud moan.

"Oh God Jake… I wanna suck that dick and taste your birthday come," I breathed.

"Ummm... Wait," he moaned.

"I wanna suck your dick _now_."

"No Baby… It's my birthday and I wanna still fuck you. I wanna make you come again."

Jacob picked up his pace and started fucking me really fast. "Ooh… Ohhh… J… Jake!" Within no time he had me flinching as I came hard on his dick. I clung to him and tried to catch my breath. "Now you can suck my dick," he said in a deep sultry voice. He got off of me and pulled me down to him griping my hair. He shoved his dick in my mouth and I started sucking it with a bit of force. "Ahh! Shit Baby… That feels so fucking good. Damn!" I bobbed my head up and down as I sucked his juicy beautiful tan dick. I knew he was about to come soon because he tensed up and I felt his shaft pulse. "Gimme that come," I moaned then put my mouth back on him. I used my hand to stroke his dick up and down while I sucked feverishly on his head. He groaned and moaned and it sounded so fucking good. He was my little prisoner for now. I had him where I wanted him. "Oh God Ness!... Shit!" I started to bob my head faster as he forcefully gripped my hair. "Baby watch out... I'm gonna… come!" His come shot out and splattered all over my neck and breast. I was soaked in him. His squirts kept on coming as I stared at him in awe. When he was finished, I licked the tip of his dick and sucked it clean. Then I kissed his stomach and lapped up what was on his beautiful body. Jake's ab muscles trembled at the touch of my tongue. I slowly kissed my way up his chest and bit his nipple. He jumped from the sensation.

"Oh God Baby… That was so good," he groaned.

"Hmmm," I moaned as I continued to kiss up to his neck.

"I love you Baby," he said out of breath.

"I love you too… Birthday Boy."

**Author's Note:**

**If I have any ghost readers out there (which I know I do from my daily stats) please let me know what you think so far. I'm very interested... Plus I don't bite. Once again I LOVE LOVE LOVE all of my readers.**


	48. Side Scene Posted

**Author's Note:**

**I posted a side scene from Tempted Fate on my weebly page. The link is on my profile page. (Please leave any comments or reviews on FF) **

**This scene is after Nessie locks the bedroom door and Jake breaks it down. (Chapter 42) It's what happens after she falls asleep and he is still awake. **


	49. Chapter 49

I was still a bit full from this morning's breakfast. I cooked Jake french toast, bacon, and eggs. I made turkey bacon for myself... Though I really wanted the pork bacon. I was really excited for Jake's birthday party later today. Jake thought that people were going over his father's house for a small family gathering. There was going to be a gathering… But it wasn't at his fathers and it wasn't that small. Embry said that he would throw him off guard and take him on errands to get him to the hall in Seattle... So I didn't have to worry about keeping up the poker face all day. I'm not the best person for keeping a straight face… I'm sure I would have cracked eventually. My Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were coming and they were bringing my brother and his girlfriend Ashley. My mother wasn't coming. She said that she had a headache and didn't want to be around the loud music. I don't know if she was telling the truth or not? But I didn't pry... She's going through a lot. I'm pretty sure my dad's going to sign the divorce papers. I guess he was holding off for something? I haven't seen him in weeks. Bianca is always at his apartment… And I don't feel like bumping into her now. I'm not ready for that. I'm pretty sure she's gonna move in with him... If she hasn't already. My dad was invited... But he declined. I think it has something to do with the grudge he holds against Billy. You know… With Billy knowing about us getting married and he didn't. Things have calmed down… But it's still crazy. Like an undercurrent you can't see from just looking at the water. It's enough to drag you down… But I guess we all have to be strong. I can't change the past. I just wish that I could have made it a bit easier to swallow.

I was really sleepy because it seems like I get up more at night to go to the bathroom to pee. I don't drink more… So it's frustrating that I can't get a full night's rest without being awaken by the urge to pee like crazy. I wake Jake up too… But he doesn't complain about being tired the next morning. It's hopeless for me to ask him not to grip me to death while he sleeps... He's so used to sleeping with me that way. But it does feel comforting I guess… Him holding on to me. I guess none of us will get any sleep when the baby comes anyway. I'm so anxious for Little Jake to be born. I only have four months. I'm starting to get more nervous by the weeks actually. Ya know… The realization of being a mom… and Ugg… The labor pains. I know I want drugs… Lots of drugs. It didn't help at all watching a clip of natural child birth on the internet. Wow… And I plan to go through all of that more than once? Shit… I must be crazy. I just hope the pain is not that dramatic. I can't take pain that well. My nerves are punks… And I accept that.

I remembered that I never sent my recent pictures to my email so that I could save them on my computer. If I had an iPhone I wouldn't have to worry about it. But I have a Samsung so I had to email my pics to secure them on my PC. I had a few from my girl's night out at the club and from our dinner party. I made myself comfortable on the sofa and started sending some of the pictures. I had a slight smile on my face as I viewed some. Jake walked out of the kitchen eating a sandwich with a paper plate in his hand. I was still full from breakfast… But he eats way more than me anyway.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Oh… Just sending some of the pictures to my email from my cell phone. Ava and Nicole had me cracking up when they were dancing when we went out a few weeks ago."

"Oh… Can I see?"

"Sure."

Jake sat down next to me and put his sandwich down on his plate. He placed it on the coffee table and leaned into me to see the phone better. I started flipping through the pictures. He chuckled on a few of them. When I got to Steven's picture my eyes bulged a bit not knowing how he would react.

"Who's this?" Jake asked while taking the phone from me and looking at the screen closer.

"Oh… That's this guy I danced with. I took a picture of him to show Lisa because he looks just like Steven Strait… And that's her Hollywood crush."

"Oh… So you danced with him huh?" The side of his mouth smirked down.

"Yeeess. I didn't really dance…. I took it easy. I told you I didn't work up a sweat that night. Just doing my little two-step. But I sat down after two songs I think."

"So what's this dude's name?"

"Umm… Steven… Just like the actor he looks like. Lisa found it crazy too."

Jake's face grew serious and I was questioning if he was getting jealous. I mean he has nothing to be jealous of. I'm his and want no one else.

"So did this Steven try to hit on you?" he asked with a bit of agitation. _Shit he is jealous_.

"No Jake… He didn't hit on me. He was just dancing with me. He was nice and all. Steven knew I was married and pregnant."

"Oh… So you told him all of that."

"Well yes. I made it clear that I wasn't available. Seriously Jake un-tense your face. There's no need for you to get upset or anything."

"So he was just friendly. Did he give you his number?"

"Um… Yeah. But not in the way you're thinking. It was his business card… He's in remodeling."

Jacob huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So _construction_ just came up for him to give you his card?"

"No… He just said that if I needed anything done he could…"

"Yeah just what I thought. He was hitting on you."

"No… No he wasn't," I said defensively.

"Did he call you anything but your name?"

"What?"

"Did he call you Baby, Honey, Shortie… Ya know… Like he was flirting."

"I don't remember. Baby why… Why are you getting like this?"

"Getting like what? I just asked you if he called my wife something other than her name."

I huffed. I had to keep calm about this. I didn't want any of us getting upset about nothing. It was his birthday and I wanted everything to be perfect. I kinda remember him calling me Sweetheart because I had to correct him and tell him that my husband calls me that… But that's irrelevant at this point. Embry was supposed to come pick him up soon. He should have come early if I knew Jake was gonna flip out over this... Over nothing.

"So did this guy try to contact you?"

"How could he? He doesn't have my number or anything. Jake you're making a big deal out of this… I mean really. I danced with a guy… I took his picture to show one of my friends... He gave me his business card and left."

I was starting to get pissed because I felt like I was being accused of doing something when I did nothing wrong. Every part of me wanted to yell out _don't you fucking trust me_. But that was my hormones about to erupt. I didn't want to spend his birthday arguing over bullshit. But I had an overwhelming urge to ask him if he trusted me anyway. His eyes were angry and I didn't like seeing him this way.

"Don't… Don't you trust me?" I muttered trying my best not to cry.

"Yes... It's not that I don't trust you Honey… I just don't trust other men."

"But even if a guy tried to hit on me… _Which Steven didn't_… Nothing should matter Jake. Shit I'm cute… Not being conceited or anything... But other people are going to find me attractive. Just like women probably drool all over you when you're at work or _anywhere_."

Jake's eyebrows narrowed as my chest started to feel pain. I was so frickin' mad that I wanted to scream.

"I… I guess I have a jealous streak in me," he said shamefully noticing my tears.

"Really… Could have fooled me," I huffed.

"I'm sorry Baby. I didn't mean to sound so… Shit I'm just sorry."

My tears spilled over. I tried to hold them in but it was useless. I felt like I needed to cry. My feelings were so hurt that he flipped out over nothing.

"Ness… I'm so fucking sorry," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Jake… I would never cheat on you," I cried.

"Oh... No… I wasn't saying that you were Baby. Shit... Um… Fuck. I guess I got mad that some pretty boy gave you his number. I'm sorry. I'm an ass… I know it."

Jake pressed his lips against mine and edged me to let his tongue inside. I was angry and stubborn and wanted to stay angry. He gently bit my bottom lip which sent a chill down my spine. "I'm so sorry Ness," he breathed. "Forgive me Baby... I feel like shit for doing this to you. I didn't mean to." I gazed in his eyes which were glazed over.

"I never wanna hurt you," he said with his voice breaking.

"I know." I sniffled.

"Shit I love you so much. And I guess I have to work on being not so jealous. I thought I was ok… With a lot of things. Like I didn't flip out when you saw strippers."

"Yes… You were very calm about that."

"I know you love me and wouldn't disrespect me Ness."

"Never… Jake I love you. You are my world if you haven't noticed by now. You're the only man I will ever want."

Jacob gently smiled.

"Can you forgive me for having a momentary lapse of insanity?" he said softly.

"Um… I guess. I mean it's your birthday. I guess your old age is making you a bit crazy."

"_Old age?"_

"Yeah."

My breathing was a bit jagged. Jacob softly caressed my cheek. This time when he leaned in to kiss me I let his tongue enter my mouth. I softly moaned in his mouth and gripped his hair. He held me by the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I was still mad… But his kiss made me a bit horny. Jake rested his other hand on my belly and started to rub it. It made me feel a little better. But I felt like I had gas honestly. I read that the baby's first movements would feel like gas or like a goldfish is wiggling inside you. What if this was my baby kicking me? I placed my hand on top of his and sucked on his bottom lip. We both heard a truck drive up in front of the house blaring rap music.

"Shit… That's Em."

"Oh… Um… Ok," I said a bit flustered.

"Hey… You ok right?"

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." _Not really._

"Ok... I'll see you in a few hours at Billy's."

Jacob kissed my mouth then kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

"And I love you too little guy," he said as he leaned down and kissed the top of my belly.

I felt the bubbly feeling again and prayed I wouldn't fart in his face. Jake stood up and went to the closet to get his coat.

"Make sure you wear a hat. It's frickin' freezing today."

"Sure, sure," he said smirking. Then he reached for his hat in the closet.

"Whatever yall have to do… Make sure you're at Billy's."

"Yeah… Most definitely."

I tried to get up from the sofa and Jake walked over to me and helped me up.

"Thanks."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Honey… About being a jerk. I'll… I'll see you in a few hours… Ok Baby. I'll make it up to you."

I shook my head yes and frowned a bit. I knew I should have appeared happy. I didn't want Jake deciding to stay with me... That would ruin the surprise. Embry was way better at making up excuses.

"Hey… You want me to stay with you? I'll tell Em I can't go with him ok. I'll just see him later when he comes over Billy's house."

"No… I'm fine." _Shit he has to go or how would he get to the hall without knowing crap._

"You don't look fine."

"I am Jake. I'll call Nicole and Ava so they can come over now. Trust me… I'm ok. Go… Please."

Jake looked a bit skeptical and I smiled trying to look like I was ok. I hoped he believed me.

"Um… Ok. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok," I said smiling.

I had to appear cheery... Though I wanted him to stay and hold me... Or at least let me vent on how he shouldn't react that way. Jake kissed me again and I wished him another Happy Birthday. Then he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. I stood there for awhile just staring at the closed door rubbing my belly. That small rumbling feeling was in my stomach again. "Little Jake… Is that you Honey?" I placed my hand firmly on my stomach. "I love you. Your daddy loves you too. If you can sense my emotions you know that I'm sad but trying not to be." I don't know if it was sadness or anger? But whatever it was… It was strong. I will try my best not to mess up his day… I can at least do that. I want him to enjoy his birthday… But I also can't keep shit in. I have a ton loads of shit stored in me. There's no more room to hold stuff. Jake knew that I would dance and try to have fun. He seemed so gun ho about it before I left for the club. He was just concerned about people touching me. Which did happen… Though I wouldn't tell him that. Ok… I have a jealous husband. I'm sure that's common. I'd rather he wasn't. But I guess I'm a bit jealous too. Well not jealous? God… This marriage stuff is so confusing. Shit men can be so… Ugg. I guess Jake is more jealous than I thought he would be?

I deeply sighed and pulled my cell phone from my jeans. I had awhile before Embry would drop Jake off at the party. But I didn't want to be alone so I called Ava for her to come over. Luckily Nicole was already over there. They both headed off to come to my house. I was happy that I would get a chance to see all of my friends too at Jake's party. Kevin, Chad, Erica, Hanna, Dawn, Lisa and Joe… Plus Cindy will be there. She hasn't been out really since her son was born… So it would be good for her to get out and socialize. It would be nice if she hooked up with Chad or Kevin… But she's not even thinking about dating now… Being a new mom and all. Her baby's father is such a jerk. I hope that doesn't condition her to think that all men are like that. A lot are… But you just have to keep your eyes out for the good ones. If you close yourself up… You may miss out on a good thing and not even realize it. I was closed for a long time. It was a miracle that I was even able to let Jake love me. But I'm glad I did. Though I'm kinda pissed off at him right now… But I still would die for the man. And no matter what… I still love him with all my heart.

I sat at the edge of the sofa because I knew it would take forever for me to get up if I sat all the way back. It was actually making my back hurt so I slid back some. Then I got really comfortable and dozed off for a brief moment. I woke up when I heard a car driving up playing John Mayer. I knew that was Ava's doing. "Oh my God I'm so tired," I said while rubbing my eyes. I can't wait to go to bed tonight. Maybe if I drink less… I will get more sleep? Ug… The doctor told me to get a lot of liquid so I'll be hydrated. I struggled to get off of the sofa like I usually do when Jake's not around to help me. If I didn't love how comfortable this sofa was… I would ask Jake to get a new one. After I grunted and rocked myself to stand up I walked over to the door to open it. The cold air swept by me and I shivered a bit. _Damnit I hate winter_. Nicole and Ava quickly ran up the steps and into the house.

"Hey, May."

"Hey, Nessie."

"Hey guys," I said in a cheerful voice.

"So did Jake seem suspicious? Did he seem like he knew what was going on?" Ava asked.

"Um… No. I don't think so?"

"Well good. It would be cool if we could pull this off."

"Yeah," I said a bit leery.

"Hey were you asleep?" Nicole asked.

"Um… Yeah. I dozed off waiting for you. I'm so tired lately. I don't know what it's like to have eight hours of sleep anymore."

"What Jake keeping up with sex?" Nicole asked with her eyebrow lifted.

"Umm no. Well yeah… But mostly I have to get up to pee a lot."

"Oh."

"Well you're not gonna get any sleep once that baby comes," Ava said with a smirk.

"Yeah… I know."

"Welcome to adulthood," Nicole said.

I huffed and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I have to get dressed."

"Ok," Ava chimed.

I quickly got dressed in the dress that Jake bought for me a few months ago. It's a maternity dress… But it's cute and purple. I put on a pair of comfortable shoes and put a little bit of make up on. I knew there were going to be pictures taken all night so I wanted to look cute. Nicole and Ava were sitting on the sofa when I went back in the living room.

"Jake's gonna be stoked when he gets there," Nicole said.

"Yeah… I'm sure he'll be happy to see everyone. He has no frickin' clue that Becca and Steven are here," Ava said.

_Ehhh… There goes that name again. _

"Yeah… That will be a surprise for him."

"Well are you ready?" Nicole asked.

"Yup… Just gotta get my coat and keys."

When we arrived at the hall a lot of people were already there. But they didn't have the music playing because Em was making up some excuse to get him here like he had to meet somebody or something. But they had a look out to queue the music once he stepped in the door. I hired a DJ for the party and told him all of Jake's favorite rap songs. Rebecca gave me a big hug. I was excited to see her. On our way here I told Ava and Nicole about the vision I had of Cindy liking either Chad or Kevin. They thought that any of the guys would make a good match for her. I'm just not sure how Kevin would react to someone that has a baby? I think Chad would be ok since he was raised by a single mom. Hmm… Cindy and Chad. Both of their names starts with a _C._ I internally giggled at the cute name match up.

My family was already here. I hugged my brother and bopped him in the head. I missed hitting him. It's so weird not living with big head any more.

"Aww… Good one," he said while he rubbed his head.

"I just missed you… That's all," I said smiling.

"Well I missed you too White Bread."

"Wow... Nessie. You are really getting big," Ashley said amazed.

"Yeah… I think I have a mutant baby or something. Jake's so tall… I'm afraid that he's gonna be a big baby like he was. His mother had to get a C-section with him."

"_I'm so glad that I was born a guy,"_ my brother muttered.

Billy walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you Nessie?"

"Oh I'm fine Billy. Boy… The place looks good. Wow… There's so much food."

"Well come get something to eat Dear."

"Oh… I'm not that hungry now. But I will definitely get something in an hour or so."

"Ok."

I gave Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper a hug. I'm glad that Jake and Uncle Jasper have a relationship. They tend to really like each other and talk about sports and video games. I hugged Rachel. I can tell the difference between them now that she's gained some weight from being pregnant. Other than that they would look exactly the same… Hair and all. I said hi to everyone else and introduced Cindy and her cousin Lauren to everyone. Kevin and Chad wasn't here yet. But I got a text that they would be there soon. Nicole got an encrypted text from Em saying that they would be there soon. Nicole told me that when they were close that she would get a kinky text from him. She showed me her phone. _I can't wait for you to hum on my balls._ I guess that also means I'm on my way. I giggled once I read it.

We all sat down at the tables and talked for awhile to wait for Jake and Embry to arrive. I had the urge to pee but wanted to hold off until he came. As the minutes went by I realized that I couldn't hold it anymore, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I wanted to hurry up just in case Jake came while I peed... That would just be my luck. But I had to pee like crazy. I tried to rush… But how much can you really rush when you have to pee. While washing my hands I heard a lot of commotion and people yelling Happy Birthday. _Danmit_. I missed his reaction. Well thankfully it's being recorded. But I really wanted to see it for myself. I hurried to dry my hands and walked out to the hall. I excused myself to get through the crowd. I felt really short because a lot of his friends were tall. "Excuse me… Excuse me." My heart was thudding because I was missing my husband's reaction to seeing all of his friends and family. I wanted to yell out and ask people to move _pregnant lady trying to get through_. But I continued to say excuse me in a polite voice. When I got closer I heard him call my name but I still couldn't see him... He sounded a bit worried.

"_Jake."_

"Nessie… Where are you?"

"Over here."

Finally people started to get out of my way. Jake embraced me once he was close enough.

"Oh you had me worried… Where were you?"

"I had to pee."

Jake chuckled.

"Wow… You got me. I had no idea."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah."

"Man… I missed your reaction. Shit if I didn't have to pee every hour… I would have seen it."

"Oh don't worry… People had cameras all up in my face."

I chuckled. My brother and Ashley wished him a happy birthday. "Thanks," he said with a smile.

Steven and Rebecca were smiling standing at his side. Jake must have already hugged them.

"Did you know about them too?" he asked.

"Umm… Maybe."

A few more people wished him a happy birthday. I stood at his side and took a few pictures. Jake introduced me to some of his friends I saw in the hall while I was talking to my friends. The DJ was playing Drake's song _I'm On One. _We stood there talking for awhile. More people came in the hall. Kevin and Chad showed up and both gave me a hug and wished Jake a happy birthday. Paul started to dance with Rachel. Then Nicole and Embry joined them on the dance floor. Matt and Ashley started dancing near Embry. Embry turned to him and acted like he wanted to challenge him in a dance off. Nicole rolled her eyes at Embry. I knew that Embry could dance… But my brother would destroy him. Kim took out her camcorder and started to record them. They both had me dying laughing. Jake was cracking up too. But my brother clearly danced better than him. Plus after Matt did a few flips and splits it was basically a no brainer.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and started softly swaying me side to side. I knew he really didn't want me to try to dance hard or anything. We kinda looked odd dancing slow to a Jay-Z song. But we were on beat; every other beat. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Even the music couldn't help me be not tired. I tried to forget what happened this morning… But I was still a bit pissed. But I wanted Jake to have a good time at his party so I chose not to bring it up.

"Hey Jacob… Happy Birthday," a woman called out making me open my eyes to look around.

"_Oh_ hey Tyna," Jake said a bit taken back.

Jake let me go and she stood on her toes and gave him a hug. _Tyna…Tyna… That name… Ugg is this his ex-girlfriend?_

"Hey… I want you to meet my wife Nessie."

My eyes brightened a bit. Lord knows what kind of expression I had when she hugged him.

"Hi," I said calmly.

"Hi."

"Ness… This is Tyna… My old girlfriend."

"Oh… Ok. Nice to meet you." _Who the fuck invited her… Ava… Rachel?_

"Wow… Do you know what you're having now?" she asked while looking at my stomach.

"Um… We're having a boy," I answered.

"Um… Congratulations," she said smiling. She had a nervous look to her that I didn't like… Like she was thinking of something... Plotting. But I could just be looking for shit. I'm pissed as it is already.

"So ahh… Where's your husband?" Jake asked.

"He's home. I came with my girlfriend Amanda. Sorry to crash… I heard about it through the grapevine… Well _Tommy_ told me about it."

"Oh that's fine," Jake said nonchalantly. _Was it fine?_

"It was nice catching up with the guys at the shop," Tyna mused.

"Yeah."

"You look like life is treating you well."

"Yes it is."

Jake hugged me closer to his side.

"We've been married for about five months now," he said proudly.

"Well marriage looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"So Nessie… You're a lucky one. How did you snag him?"

"Um… Right time right place," I said taken off guard.

"Na… She was my fate," Jake said then kissed my forehead. _Aww he's so sweet. He just earned a few brownie points._

"Aww… You two look so cute together_._"_ It almost sounded fake._

"Thanks Tyna," Jake said.

Tyna touched his forearm smiling. I thought she was eyeing him like a juicy steak. I felt my body instantly heat up.

"It was good seeing you again. We have to get together sometime and hang out," she said.

"Uuh… Sure, sure," Jake said nervously.

This bitch was flirting with him… Or maybe she wasn't. But why would she touch him? He's not to be touched. I felt like karate chopping her hand away from him.

"Well see ya later. I'll let you two get back to dancing."

"Oh… Ok see ya."

Tyna walked away and met up with a girl… Most likely the one she came with. She was cute and all. She looked mixed. I guess that was the black and white girl that he dated. I find it hard seeing other women that he slept with... Because I can picture it more vividly. She was moaning his name at one point in her life. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Jake calling me. Once I tuned in I turned around and looked up at him.

"You ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." _Just saw your ex eye fuck you but I'm ok. "_When was the last time that you saw her?"

"I haven't seen her in ages… But she facbooks me sometimes."

"Oh?"

So I guess talking to your ex is ok? But I can't dare to have some guy give me a number. Jake must have noticed my pissed expression. I even noticed that my face was tense. He leaned down to face me.

"It's not like that Ness. A few quick words here and there. I don't talk to her on a regular basis. I haven't _talked_ to her in years. I'll show you the messages if you want."

"No… That's ok." _Liar... I wanna see each word. _

But I didn't want to seem like the jealous type. Especially when I was still a bit pissed at Jake's reaction to Steven. Eric and Jimmy walked up to us and asked if they could borrow Jake.

"Sure," I offered.

"Not now… Kinda busy talking to Ness."

"Oh… Ok," Eric said with a slightly worried look on his face.

"It's ok Jake."

"But Ness…"

"Hey_… I gotta pee anyway_," I mouthed.

Jake took my hand and I looked up at him. He was making it really hard to stay mad… He looked so adorable. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly on my lips.

"I Love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too."

I didn't have to pee that bad but some came out. I just needed an excuse to get away… I guess to fume. Once I was done I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was still neat. But I found myself comparing how I looked with Tyna. We were both pretty… But she was an exotic pretty. Her waist was thin and she had a huge ass… Like J-Lo. Hell she was built just like her. I started to feel inadequate with my little butt. It wasn't bone skinny… I mean I had something. I had a healthy build. I could still pinch fat on the sides of my stomach and hips before I was pregnant. Oh why am I even doing this to myself? Jake's attracted to me. But God she was so pretty. Ugg I'm just pissed from all ends right now.

It took awhile for me to get myself together. Then I went back out to the hall and took a seat at one of the tables with the benches near the wall. Jake was laughing and talking with his work buddies. I wanted to give him his space and let him hang out with his friends. I spotted Tyna and she was talking to some guys. I tried not to look like I was staring or even cared. But I caught her glancing over at Jake a few times. Lisa and Dawn walked up to me and I slid over so they could sit on the bench.

"This really turned out nice," Lisa said.

"Yeah… Ava and his sister really helped out."

"Who's that chick?" Dawn asked.

"Oh her… That's Tyna his ex."

"Wha… Who invited her?" Lisa asked baffled.

"She told us that she just came because she heard about the party from one of the guys at the shop. Jake didn't seem that upset about it... But he looked shocked to see her at first."

"Oh," Dawn mused.

"_She has no chance in hell if she wants him back,"_ Lisa said quietly but I heard her even with the loud music.

I sighed. Just what I need… Another ex in our lives.

"Well… She's married ya know," I added.

"Um… Well she keeps on sneaking looks at Jake," Dawn said.

"Yeah… I've noticed that too." _I'm not totally blind. _"I'm not… I'm not gonna get my blood pressure up for that shit."

Nicole and Erica walked over to us. Nicole's eyes were wide and I could read her expression.

"Hey May. Um… You need me to fuck someone up for ya?"

"Huh?"

"That… _Her_. Why the fuck is she eyeing Jake like that? Embry told me that that's his ex-girlfriend," Nicole said through her teeth.

"Oh… Her Tyna. And no she wasn't invited… And no I'm not getting upset about it. So just leave it alone."

I started to rub my belly because I felt that rumbling feeling again.

"Ok… We'll leave it alone if that's what you want."

"It's Jake's birthday party… Of course that's what I want. I don't want any drama."

What I really want is to go home and go to sleep. I am so tired it's ridiculous. It seems like I get up two three times a night to pee now. I just need to wear a big ass diaper or something so I can frickin' sleep.

"Don't let this shit get to ya Missy," Erica said with a sad smirk.

"Oh… I'm not. I'm just sleepy trying to pretend that I'm not." _Pissed trying to pretend that I'm not._

"Aww… Well I'm sure you'll get a good nights sleep tonight. Especially if you have some kinky B-day sex planed," Erica said wiggling her left eyebrow.

"If I have the energy," I muttered.

"You better find the energy. This is the first of your husband's birthday with you as a couple... Fuck... Of you _knowing _each other."

"I… I know. I mean… We did do it today gosh… Give me a break."

"Yeah… The chicks tired," Nicole said. "She hardly gets any sleep anymore."

"Well ok. _I'm just sayin'_."

I giggled a bit knowing how enthusiastic Erica gets about sex. I guess Nicole is a bit more understanding because she knows how tired I am today. Plus what Jake said to me this morning hurt me… And I don't really feel like pleasing him. He can please his self for all I care. Yeah… I'm not fucking him tonight. He'll believe me that I'm too tired. I can't say that I have a headache because sex with him makes them go away. I'll just fall asleep on him or something.

Erica's husband walked up to us and said Hi. He kissed Erica on the cheek and pulled her away to dance. Then Embry came up and snatched Nicole away. It was one of my favorite songs… but I just wanted to sit. Joe walked up to us with a limp and asked Lisa if she wanted to dance. She looked at me as if she needed my approval. I was ok. I didn't need anyone to baby sit me. I smiled at her letting her know that I was fine. Lisa let Joe take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Um… May. You know I bumped into John the other day. He asked about you," Dawn said.

I cringed a bit.

"Oh… I don't really care to hear about him."

"Oh… _Sorry_."

"You didn't tell him anything about me did you?"

"Um… I told him that you were doing well… And married. But he already knew you were married from gossip."

"Oh. Dawn could you do me a favor... And like really don't mention him to me ever again. I'm trying to forget that he ever existed." _In more ways than one._

"Sure."

"And don't mention Jennifer either. I mean I know you still hang with her. But in my book… She's not to be trusted. I hope you understand."

"Yeah… I do."

"Just watch your man around her."

"She wouldn't…"

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Ok… She knew you a few years before she knew me… But the principal is still there. You don't do that to your friends."

"I see your point… But she has changed."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't feel like having a conversation about Jennifer or John the scum bag.

"Ok… Noted. I won't mention them."

"Thank you."

"Um… I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"  
"No… I'm fine."

"Ok."

Dawn got up and went over to the food. I was kinda hungry but didn't feel like getting up at the moment. I saw Jacob maneuver his way through the crowd to get to me. Once he was closer to me his facial expression changed.

"Do you feel sick Babe?" he asked with a worried look.

"No… I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy that's all."

Jacob sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Come sit on my lap," he asked.

"Huh?"

"Come here."

He gestured for me to come to him. I carefully sat on his lap and laid my head down on his shoulder.

"There… Close your eyes and rest if you can."

"You don't have to babysit me Jake… Go and have fun."

"I am having fun," he said as he started to caress my head.

"We don't have the hall forever… Go hang out with your peeps."

Jake chuckled.

"I'd rather hang out with you peeps," he said smiling rubbing my belly.

I felt a warm sensation run through my body. Then he kissed my nose and I smiled.

"So how's my son doing?" he asked.

"He's fine. I swear I feel him moving. It feels like gas… So I don't know?"

"So he's moving or you're about to fart on my lap?"

I giggled.

"No I won't fart on you."

I placed my hand on the side of my stomach.

"Do you feel it know?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah. It feels funny... Like something is wiggling. I can feel it inside… But my hand can't feel it."

Jake pressed a bit harder on my stomach trying to feel something.

"I don't feel anything," he said with furrowed brows.

"Well I definitely do… _Inside_."

"Hmmm… Are you gonna stink up my jeans?" he said smirking.

"No silly."

"Well, have you been gassing when you feel like this?"

"No... That's why I think it may be the baby."

"Hmm… Maybe he likes the music… And is dancing."

"Maybe," I laughed.

"Cool… Our kid likes music. Maybe he'll be a good dancer like his Uncle Matt?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure Matt will take him under his wing and teach him how to dance and how to fight. I just know that he's dying to teach someone Karate. He tried with me. Well I know some stuff. But not enough to even mention… Or brag about." _Though I'm pretty sure I could Karate chop Tyna in her neck._

"Well maybe you'll learn more after Little Jake is born?"

"Hmm… Maybe?"

Jake looked to see who I was staring at. I didn't mean to but my eyes stopped at her when I glanced around the room.

"Um… Are you upset that Tyna is here? I didn't…"

"No… I'm ok. _At least this one is not trying to kill me._"I realized my joke didn't go well because Jake's facial expression changed dramatically. "I mean… Well I shouldn't have said that."

"No… That wasn't funny Ness."

"I know. But she has been eying you all night ya know."

"What do you mean?"

"Like sneaking looks at you. Seriously I was pissed for awhile. Then I just dropped it. Nicole even wanted to step to her and say something."

"Wow… All this shit was going on tonight."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Well… She's married."

I smirked my lip at him to say as if that matters to some.

"I just don't feel comfortable with her ok… She may have a side agenda. And if she values her bones she needs to step off… Or I won't be able to control _Morreti the Machete_."

"You mean Nicole?"

"The one and only."

"Well… The only woman that has my heart forever is the one that's in my arms right now."

Jake wove his fingers in my hair and kissed me. It was a very explicit kiss to do in such a public place… But hey… I couldn't complain. Plus Tyna would get a good smack of reality if she saw us. I felt his dick get hard under me and knew we had to stop. I'm pretty sure Jake was thinking of places to drag me in the building to try to fuck me.

"Damnit," he breathed.

"What?"

"I wanna fuck you," he whispered in my ear.

"You had your _birthday sex_ this morning," I teased.

"It's still my birthday. I think I should at least get my way?"

"Really?"

"Um hum."

Jake didn't have his truck with him… And I didn't want us getting caught by the buildings security. It would be too weird to ask for someone's car… So I just accepted that we would have to wait.

"Not now… Ok_. Later_."

"Ok... But I'm taking some cake home just so I can eat it off your body like on our honeymoon."

A chill went down my spine as I remembered that night vividly. I rested my head back on his shoulder and sighed. I stayed on his lap for awhile to wait for his dick to go down. I was amazed on how tired I was with the music blaring. I could have probably fallen asleep because I felt so relaxed in his arms.

After a few minutes we both got up to get something to eat. We later all sang happy birthday to him and cut the cake. Mostly everyone stayed until we were given the notice by the building employees that we had to wrap it up. Kim packed some food for Jake and I to go home. And Jacob made sure that he packed a lot of birthday cake. Eric and Ava drove us home in their truck. I fell asleep on the ride home. When we got in the door I dragged my feet all the way to the bathroom to pee. I noticed that Jake sulked a bit. He was probably thinking that he wasn't going to get part two of his birthday sex… And he was right. I was going to bed the second that my head would hit my pillow. Plus I was still kinda mad about his reaction to Steven this morning. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and other places… And put on my pajamas. I didn't put any panties on because I haven't worn them to bed in months. I felt like putting a pair on just to make a statement… But just decided to plop in the bed. Jake didn't say much and just kissed me goodnight. I felt kinda bad… But then I didn't. I kept on picturing his angry eyes when he was interrogating me this morning. I mean… What the fuck? I managed to relax and later dozed off. I woke up a few hours later because I had the strong urge to pee. Jake had his death grip around me as usual. I tapped his arm a few times and he woke up and released me. I slid out the bed and went to the bathroom. When I was done I climbed back into the bed and faced my back to him. Jake softly started to rub my stomach and kissed the back of my head. I noticed that I was still a bit agitated. I was trying my best to forget his little jealous rant earlier. But it kept on popping up in my mind. Plus Tyna's hand on his arm was pissing me off. I closed my eyes and sighed. I just wanted to go back to sleep… though I knew I would be up in a few hours to pee again anyway.

"Honey, are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Umm Humm."

Jake pressed his hips into me and I felt his hardness. I wasn't in the mood really... Just like I wasn't in the mood when we got home. And not being in the mood is not common for me at all. Even if I was tired I would let him fuck me after I had a few minutes of rest. But right now I didn't feel like it. I guess I wanted to punish him in some way? Jake moaned softly in my ear while he grinded his dick on my bare ass. I have to admit it turned me on greatly. My lips swelled right away and my first instinct was to push my ass into him... but I stayed still as if I fell asleep.

"Ness," he breathed in my ear.

"Yes," I said faintly.

"I want you."

"Jake… I'm tired."

"Oh?"

I knew he was taken off guard by my statement. I was always down for him to do something to me especially after I had some rest.

"You don't feel well?"

"Um… Just sleepy."

Jake pulled on my shoulders to have me face him so I adjusted my body.

"Are you… Mad at me?" he asked.

"Wha... What? No… I'm not mad at you Jake."

"Oh… Ok. I mean I said I was sorry. We really didn't get to finish talking this morning."

"I'm ok… Can't I just be tired?"

"Well yes… But I'm usually able to easily convince you to make love to me. Especially of you had some rest," he said like a lost boy.

"Jake…"

"Ok… Ok I'll let you go to sleep. But are you sure you're not mad with me?"

"Do you want me to be mad at you?" I said a bit sarcastically. _Boy my hormones are wild tonight._

"N… _No_."

"Ok then."

"Shit," he breathed.

Jake knew that I was still mad. I couldn't hide it anymore. It was like all the sweet things he's done and said to me today didn't happen and I was at the moment when I wanted to cry because I felt hurt.

"You can curse me out if you want," he muttered.

"No… I don't wanna curse you out Jake."

"Well I'll curse me out for you. _Fuck you Jake how dare you do that to your wife. Are you frickn' crazy you dumb shit."_

I smirked a bit amused.

"Jake... Shh. Our baby can probably hear you ya know."

"Oh… Well _fuck you… you overgrown dufus_," he whispered.

I giggled softly.

"Baby, I love you so much," Jake breathed. "You may have to put me in check at times. Don't be afraid to tell me what you're thinking."

"I know."

"Well I thought you were ok... Then I find out that you're not."

"Well… I didn't want to say anything at your party. But… Um." I sighed. "It just hurt me… The look in your eyes when you were getting mad. Like it… It doesn't matter if someone else wants me Jake. You should 100% know that nothing would ever happen. You should…"

"I do… I do Baby. My God I do Ness." He sighed. "I'm very… I don't know? Honestly… It angers me. But I know I have to let it go. You are beautiful Baby. I would have to be crazy to think that men wouldn't try to talk to you. I just don't want them to even _try_. If that makes any sense?"

"But no one really tried to talk to me Jake."

Even in the dark his I could tell that his face looked glim. I didn't want this to be an issue... And I didn't want to stay mad at him.

"Ness… I can't promise that I will never get jealous. But I can promise you that I will love you forever."

Jake softly kissed my lips. "It's just… Um… I'm… _scared_."

"Huh… Jake?"

"I guess… I'm scared Baby. I… I… I never loved a woman like I do you… And." He deeply sighed. "I guess that's why I hold on to you so tight when I sleep? I guess its subconscious. I never did that with anyone else. I don't wanna lose you. Shit… It may have something to do with losing my mom? I mean… I'm no psychologist… But I know losing you is my worst fear now. And I sleep much better with you in my arms.

And I'm sorry… But yes I guess I can be possessive at times. You're mine… And…"

Jake's breathing became jagged as if he were about to cry. I reached out to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"_Jake."_

"Because I wanted and needed you so bad… I guess it was easier for me to take you the way I did. I know how I got you… Was… Um wrong. But I honestly didn't care that much about the fall out as long as I had you... Because all I cared about was making you mine."

"Jake."

"Baby… I'm not that proud of how it all happened. And I know you chose to do it that way too…"

"Honey I…"

"Ness… I need… To talk to your father. I know he has a lot to get off his chest… And I just need to try my best to explain myself… So this sits right with me."

"Well… Ok. Um… Ok," I murmured.

"I love you Ness… and I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't want it to seem like I didn't trust you Baby."

I shook my head yes. I was trying to hold back a sob. Jacob gripped me closer to him and I exhaled and let myself cry. He rubbed my back to try to sooth me. But it just made me cry even more. "Shhh. Honey it's ok… It's ok Baby." I trembled in his arms then I noticed that I wasn't the only one trembling.

"I love you… I love you so much," he cried.

"I love you too."

Jake's mouth hovered over mine for a moment while we both panted. Then he leaned in to kiss me.

"God… I hate feeling this vulnerable," he murmured.

"It's ok to show me your tears Jake."

He kissed me with more passion than I expected. My entire body felt like it mildly electrocuted as he groped me hungrily. "Oh God," I moaned as he grinded his dick onto my pussy. I lifted my leg and rested it on his hip so that he could enter me. Jake took his time as he slid into me. It really felt amazing as he licked and kissed my sensitive neck. Jake picked up his pace and started to fuck me a bit deeper making me moan and groan like crazy. "Mmm… Ooooh." I gripped his hair tighter when he hit my g-spot. He did it again and again making my leg tremble. Jake firmly squeezed my breast and it made them tingle. He brought his mouth to one and started sucking on my nipple. I curled my toes as I felt a tingling sensation shoot down my spine. The scent of his cologne was making me hungry for him. My God he smelled so sexy. The bed made a steady creek as he rhythmically thrust into me. My pussy clinched when he started sucking harder. It made the tingling sensation in my breast even stronger. Jake made a low groan. "Mmm… Your milk taste so good, Baby," he breathed. He moved up to kiss me and let it dribble into my mouth. I licked my bottom lip then smiled. Jake started fucking me from another angle and I gasped.

"_Oh God… J… Jake."_

"Fuck… Ness," he groaned.

I didn't know whether to breathe or hold my breath because it felt so fucking good. I gasped a bit… Then buried my face in his neck as he clung tighter to me rocking my hips into him.

"Oh… Shit. _Oh God Jake_."

"You're mine," he moaned in broken breaths.

"Oohh… Ooh yes... I'm yours Jake… I'm yours."

I was his… That I couldn't deny. Whether he's a bit possessive or not... I love and adore him. He's sweet but he's dominant. I have to admit the combination is sexy. Drives me a bit crazy… But so fucking sexy. But I could also see how the death of his mother… Losing something he loved so much, could make him be a bit more territorial in a protective way. My sweet Baby has nothing to worry about… But I guess he can't help it.

Jacob moved his hips in a circle over and over. With each rotation I was wondering when I was going to explode… I was so close.

"Mmm… Oooh… Jake," I moaned.

"Fuck Baby… God… Oh my God," he growled in my ear.

"YES… YES Jake. Shit… Oh my God Baby!"

"Ness… Come Baby. Come for me Honey."

"Ooh Jacob… JAKE!"

I started to come hard and let myself scream as loud as I wanted. Jake started to come too. He grunted and groaned as he filled me up. My ass suddenly felt the wetness of the sheets as his come gushed out of me.

"Ahhh… Ness… Oh God."

"Mmm… Jake."

"Shit Baby… I love you so much."

"I love…Ooh… I love you too," I panted.

"I would fucking kill someone if they ever hurt you."

"Oh God," I breathed. It was more out of reaction to his statement than orgasmic. I will definitely not tell him about John… No matter how much I want my husband to know.

"Gosh Ness... You're my family. I love you and the baby so much. I don't want us to ever go to bed mad at each other… Ok."

"Mm humm," I said exhausted.

Jake softly caressed my face resting his forehead on mine. The heat of our bodies made me forget that we were in the dead of winter. It felt like summer in his arms.

"I love you," Jake breathed. "Understand that I love you and will never hurt you. Please understand why I am the way I am. You're mine."

"Yes," I whispered.

"I told you the night we got married… That I claim the hell out of you."

"Yes… I remember. You also said that you were a good possessive. _Good possessive_ shouldn't bring tears to my eyes."

"I know… And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Baby."

Jacob squeezed me closer to his body and kissed my forehead. I felt a bit better after his apology. I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again and sighed. I wanted Jake to be able to feel the baby move… But I guess he's too small for that now.

"Ya know… We're not gonna be able to make love like this in awhile," I said thinking of how big my stomach will be in a few weeks. "We're gonna have to do it some other way."

"As long as you want me… I'll find other ways to make love to you."

"Why would you say as long as I want you? I will always want you Jake."

He kissed my neck and softly groaned.

"Well... I hear some women don't feel like having sex when they get really big because it's uncomfortable for them. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"Jake… I will always want you… Even when I'm nine months pregnant. I can't even imagine a day that I _wouldn't_ want you. Just love me and respect me… And I'll always be here."

I kissed him passionately. I wanted him to know that I would always want him. He's the most desired thing to me in the world.

"Baby… If I do get uncomfortable… I will always… Suck your dick," I said smiling.

"Ok," he moaned in my mouth.

***oooOOOooo***

The next day Jacob went to go meet my father so they could talk. My nerves were on edge for hours. I apologized to my parents for how I got married. But I guess Jake needed to do the same… Though he did say that he was sorry… But it wasn't elaborate. It was more of an _I'm sorry… But I love your daughter and didn't want to wait to be her husband _statement. When Jake got home his eyes were a bit red like he was crying. I hugged him and kissed his eyes softly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… We talked. Um… I told him how sorry I was and explained how much I loved you."

"Everything went well… No arguing or anything?"

"No… Nothing like that. He… He did tell me how pissed he was to hear that you ran off and got married... Even more pissed at me I guess."

"Oh."

We had an awkward moment of silence. I don't think that Jake divulged everything. I'm sure a few curse words were thrown in his direction. I helped him take his coat off and kissed him. I knew he went through a lot in the past hours. More than he would probably tell me.

"I love you ya know," I breathed while gazing at his face.

"I love you too, Ness."

We spent most of the day in bed. Either making love… Eating birthday cake… Or sleeping. _Well making love and eating birthday cake were the same action at times. _

The next day Jacob went to work. I made myself busy by cleaning up the house and washing clothes. After I cooked dinner I plopped on the sofa and caught up on some of my TV shows on On Demand. I missed a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory and Once Upon a Time. Soon it was time for Jake to be home so I washed my face so I wouldn't look so tired. I heard Ava's ring tone and answered the phone.

"Hey Ava… What's up?"

"I just heard that your father hit Billy at the body shop," she blurted out.

"_What?"_

"Yeah… From what Eric was saying… He knew about Leah attacking you."

"Shit."

"Um… And Jake knows. Eric told him while he was driving home from work. I'm not sure what he's gonna do."

"Ok… Ok… I'll call him. Shit… _Fuck_." I really don't need this right now. "Damnit… I should have told my parents. I knew this was gonna bite me in the ass."

"I… I should come over."

"Um… Ok."

I started rubbing my head. My head was killing me. I prayed that Jake wouldn't react violently towards my dad because he hit his."

"I'll be over in a few minutes ok. You feel ok right?"

"Um… Yeah," I said absentmindedly.

"I'll be over before you know it."

"Ok."

I hung up my phone and went in the bedroom to look for my blood pressure cuff. Then my cell phone rang and it was my mother. No… No… I don't wanna deal with this now. I'm just gonna let it go to voice mail. I have to find my husband now. Shit Jake. I called him a few times and it kept on going to voice mail. He never lets it go to voice mail even when he's at work. Please Jake don't do anything stupid. I decided to try to call him again. He really shouldn't ignore my calls… oh what if he doesn't have a phone? _What if he's in jail for attacking my dad?_ Shit. God Jake please answer the fucking phone!

"Ness."

"Jacob!"


	50. Chapter 50

In one split second I thought of Jake getting furious and attacking my father. I didn't want my father to get hurt. I knew Jake had a tempter when it came to me. I'm sure he would flip because of his father too.

"Honey… you ok?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah… Um. Oh… Um Ava called me and told me that my dad…"

"Yeah… I heard. But I'm on my way home to you. Billy will be fine. I mean… Um." He sounded so confused.

"Please don't do anything to my dad," I said nervously.

"No… I… I'm not gonna do anything Ness. I just wanna go home. I'm pretty sure your mom or dad will wanna come over… to talk to you about it. I don't wanna leave you alone for that."

I pictured my mother on her way here since I didn't answer her call. I'm sorry that they had to find out this way. I planned on telling them but never found the right time.

"Jake… how close are you?"

"I'll be there in like seven minutes… _Do you feel ok?_" he asked urgently.

"Um... Well." I had to take inventory. I knew my head was killing me but the baby felt fine. "My… My head is killing me."

"God… Baby I'll be home soon."

"Jake… I'm sorry my dad did this. I should have told them. I mean I was... just didn't know how."

"It's ok Honey."

No it's not ok. This is so fucked up... and my fault. Now Billy is hurt and our fathers will be even more torn apart.

"Is… Is Billy really hurt?"

"He just got one hit in… Then the guys at the shop held him back."

"Oh," I cried.

"Sweetheart… calm down ok."

"Mm… Ok." I took a few deep breaths. "Ava… Ava is on her way."

"Ok... did you… did you take your blood pressure?"

"I was… but Um… no."

"You don't feel dizzy do you?"

Yeah I felt dizzy. I was kinda scared to even admit that. I didn't want him freaking out.

"_Baby do you feel dizzy?"_ he said quickly.

"Um… Just a little but I'll be fine."

"Fuck," he breathed.

I heard a car drive up and looked out the window. It was Ava. She had a worried look on her face as she got out the car.

"Ava's here."

"Good."

I took a deep breath and sighed but it only made me feel dizzier. I was thinking that I should hurry up and put my blood pressure cuff on so I will know if it were dangerously high. I really don't feel like going through all of the trouble of going to the doctors... but if I have to I'll go.

"I'm only a few minutes away Ness."

"Ok Jake."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too… and I'm so sorry."

"Baby… It's… It's ok. Just take your pressure and I'll be there in a minute.

"Ok."

I hung up the phone as Ava rushed up the steps. She looked at bit frantic.

"Shit I'm so sorry Nessie. I should have… Well I just wanted to warn you just in case your parents showed up. I didn't want to upset you. I really didn't know what to do. Do you feel ok?" she asked nervously.

"Um… Well I really should take my blood pressure because my head is killing me… and I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy."

"Oh shit."

"I… I don't think its major or anything."

I went to the bedroom and got the digital blood pressure cuff from the dresser and put it on my wrist. Ava was right behind me. I sat at the end of the bed and waited for it to beep. When it was done I got scared because it was really high.

"So… what does it say?" Ava asked.

"Um… Well it's high. I… I just have to try to relax."

I heard Jacob's Hummer drive up in front of the house and felt a bit better. Lord knows I need him now… Especially if my parents drop by.

"Jacob's here," I breathed.

"Hey, you just sit tight ok."

I guess it was best to stay seated being as though the room looked really weird because I was dizzy. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands and started to cry. It seemed like Jake flew in the house and was at my side in seconds.

"Honey… how… how do you feel now?" he asked with urgency.

"Um…" I said as more tears filled my eyes.

"Did you take your pressure?"

"Um yeah… it was kinda high."

"What was it?"

"Um..."

My mind went blank for a second. All I could think about was how my parents found out... and how my dad reacted towards Billy. Jake looked at my wrist and turned it so he could see the numbers on the blood pressure cuff. They were still there. Jake's face crumbled a bit. I knew he was extremely worried now.

"I think I should take you to the doctors just in case. Do you still feel dizzy?"

"Um… a little," I muttered.

Jake helped me up from the bed and supported my weight. I could just imagine the reaction of my mother if she heard the news about Leah. Somehow my dad found out… and I'm still lost on how that happened.

Ava joined us in Jake's truck as he took me to the doctors. My mother called me and I just looked at my phone for a second trying to decide on whether to answer or not. I handed the phone to Ava with a pleading look.

"Can you just tell her that I'm ok and just going to the doctors as a precaution because… Um… because of my blood pressure?"

"Sure."

Ava took the phone from me and answered. I closed my eyes hoping it would make my head feel a bit better.

"Hello? No this is Ava. Ness… May's ok. She… She heard about… Um yeah. Well, Jake's taking her to the doctors because…" I heard my mom make a hysterical noise and opened my eyes and looked back at Ava. "No… Mrs. Cullen… she's gonna be ok. Her… Her blood pressure was just a bit high… and we don't wanna take any chances." God my head was killing me. I wanted to talk to her but didn't know if that would make things worst.

"She wants to know where we are taking her?" Ava asked.

"Um… To the Quileute clinic," Jacob said.

"Um… The Quileute clinic," Ava said nervously.

It sounded like she wanted to cry but was trying her best not to. I looked at Jacob and his eyes were glued to the road. I didn't even notice how fast we were going… but it was beyond the speed limit. I glanced at the speedometer and said a little payer to get us there safely. I heard Ava say something else to my mother but I basically zoned out... too much was on my mind.

We arrived at the clinic in a short matter of time. Everything seemed like it was a blur. I felt like it was deja vu… all of this was so familiar to me. The doctors took me in and checked my blood pressure than hooked me up to an IV drip with something. All I concentrated on was the pressure of Jake's hand as he held mine. I kept my eyes closed due to the bright light. Jacob asked someone to turn them down and they did thankfully. He rested his head against me cheek and it made the pain in my head die down a little.

"Relax Baby," he breathed in my ear.

"Mmm… I should have told them," I softly groaned.

"Baby… just relax ok. We should be outta here shortly."

"I feel like I need my own room here."

Jake softly chuckled.

"Yeah… we should have them paint one purple just for you."

I groaned again. I hated the fact that my pregnancy was so… I don't know… _difficult_. Jake softly kissed my temple then he started to gently rub my stomach. I deeply sighed.

"I just want you to focus on relaxing. We'll get through this. I won't let them… any one attack you because you didn't tell them about Leah." He took a deep breath. "I'll take all of the heat. They will probably want to rip me a new one… but I'm ok with that."

"Oh… Jake. I just wish." Tears started to flood my eyes. "I… I know that you and my dad were working things out. Now everything just probably went to shit. I just want everyone to love each other."

"Hey, it may take some time for them to forgive us… but they will one day Honey. But don't drive yourself crazy about that now Ness. I… I need you to try to not stress yourself out any more than you are."

I shook my head yes then bit my bottom lip. I didn't know who to be mad at more. Myself for keeping this a secret… or my dad for lashing out the way he did. Shit... I can't catch a break. I know I'm not totally innocent in all of this… but why do my parents continue to do and say things that could possibly upset me while I'm pregnant. It's like I have to remind them that I have a condition. They react… then think. Oh God… and I the same way?

It took awhile for my blood pressure to level out. Jake went out to the waiting room to let Ava know what was going on. He came back in a few minutes later and told me that my mother and brother were here. The curiously was killing me of where my father was. Did mom know? Was Billy really ok?

"How's mom?" I asked.

"She's ok. I explained what happened… and the reasons why we didn't say anything. I also told her that you planned on telling them, but couldn't find the right time. Hopefully she'll understand."

"Yeah," I muttered. I didn't sound too hopeful.

Jacob had a grim look to him that he quickly changed… I guess for my benefit. He sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed and took my hand.

"Jake… I'm sorry about all of this."

"Hush Ness. Don't… We're not gonna have this conversation again. Stop apologizing."

I rolled my eyes and turned the other way to look at the wall. Jake tugged on my hand for me to look at him. I didn't turn but just held my breath so my sob wouldn't break free. I felt his hand against my face and opened my eyes. He turned my head to face him and I let a breath out along with a sob. "Baby… Shhh… It's ok," he breathed. Jake leaned over me and griped me in a tight hug. "I love you Ness. Shhh… Calm down Honey. Please Baby… everything's gonna be ok." I shook my head yes and he kissed my tear soaked lips.

Jake comforted me in the sweet way that he always does. I love him so much. I was trying my best not to get freaked out again… because I had to face my mother soon. I mean... what was I gonna say in my defense? _It just slipped my mind that at psychotic bitch was trying to kill me a few months ago. Sorry Mom for not mentioning it._ No… that doesn't sound right. Hopefully she'll see that the urgency to tell wasn't that… Um I don't know. Whatever... I have nothing.

I rested my eyes while Jacob held me. It seemed like I was in the hospital bed forever... but it was probably just because I didn't want to be there. After awhile, my blood pressure went down and the doctors agreed that it would be ok for me to go home. Jake helped me get dressed and led me out to the waiting room. Eric, Embry, and Nicole were there along with my mother, Ava, and Matt. I gently smiled at them. I love my family and friends so much. I just wish I didn't put them through so much crap.

"How do you feel?" my mother asked as she gave me a hug.

"I'm ok. My headache went down some… and my blood pressure is fine now."

"Good, good," she said nervously.

Nicole sighed.

"Girl… are you trying to seriously give me a heart attack," Nicole teased.

"No… No... not trying to shorten your life Nick." My mother let me go and I gave Nicole a hug.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"Oh Ness… you're ok now, right?" Matt asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah Matt." His eyes were a bit glazed and I wanted to cry just from his expression.

I glanced at my mother.

"Sorry Mom… Um, about not telling you about Leah." I swallowed hard.

"Well… Um," she said sounding at a loss for words. "I would have liked to know… so we could have been there for you. But I'm so glad that she's in jail."

My mother glanced at Jake and he started to fidget a bit. "Um… I'm about to take Ness home so she can rest." Mom pressed her lips in a straight line and shook her head yes quickly. She looked like she was trying her best not to appear upset. I wanted to sink in the floor. My mind traveled for a bit but then came back when Embry hugged my side.

"Listen... get your butt home alright."

"Yes sir."

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna get her home. Um… Guys thanks."

"Again," I added.

Jacob's cell phone buzzed. He looked down at it and the side of his mouth curled down. I wonder who it was? I said goodbye to everyone and we headed back home. Jake held my hand the entire way. I don't think that I could drive with only one hand for that long. I'm pretty sure he's a better driver than me anyway… plus he's been driving way longer.

When we got home, Jake called my doctor and made an appointment for me for the next day. Then we both took a long nap. I woke up when I realized that my husband wasn't near me. I missed the pressure of his body pressed against me. The house smelled good like steak. God, I didn't realize how hungry I was. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. My cell was blinking. I knew I probably had a lot of missed calls and text waiting for me. I unlocked my phone and saw that one of my text were from my father. I got nervous not knowing what to expect. I opened it and held my breath.

_**I love you Renesmee. Sorry for my actions… but I was so upset when I found out. I'm truly sorry and want you to know that I love you so much. I don't want you getting upset again… so just email me or contact me when you feel that you are up to it.**_

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to respond but didn't know what to say. I figured once I was thinking clearly… I would call him. But right now I was starving; my baby wanted to eat. I slipped my plush robe on and searched for my slippers under the bed. I went to the bathroom to pee and splashed some water on my face to help me wake up. I still felt tired even though I was asleep for a few hours. I dragged my feet all the way into the dark living room. The smell of the food made my stomach growl. Only the kitchen light was on, but Jake wasn't there like I expected. I heard voices on the porch and the low hum of a truck. I guess he was outside with someone. I couldn't see that well and went to go turn on the lamp. I stomped my toe on something and cursed out loud. "Shit!" I quickly raised my foot to hold it. Jake opened the door and ran inside.

"Ness… what happened?!"

"Fuck… I stomped my toe on…"

I looked down and finally saw a bag on the floor. _Shit it was a few seconds too frickin' late_. Billy and Quil soon followed him inside with worried expressions.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry," Jake rushed out. "Quill dropped off a bag of rock salt. I should have put it in the garage." He lifted me off my feet and carried me over to the sofa and sat me down. "I'm sorry Baby." Billy walked over to the lamp and turned it on. I looked up and tried my best not to gasp. His eye was purple and black… It looked horrible. "Here Baby… let me get a look at it." I suddenly forgot about the throbbing pain in my toe as I looked at my father-in-law.

"Oh Billy… I'm so sorry my dad did this," I breathed.

"Oh… I'm ok Nessie. Don't worry about me."

"Yeah… he's fine. It just looks worse than what it is," Quil said trying to appease me.

Jake examined my foot. It stung like hell but I knew it would feel fine soon. I'm pretty sure if I had broken a toe or something that I would be crying like a baby. So I think I will be ok. The ache in my heart was killing me though… All of this crazy mess. I didn't want to cry in front of Billy, but I felt like I was going to cry at any moment. My eyes were glazed over anyway from the pain of my toe.

"I'll get some ice for it," Jake said as he stood up.

"No… I think I will be fine."

"I'm gonna put some ice on it," he said more sternly.

"Well ok," I huffed giving up.

There was no use to argue over it. I watched Jake as he stormed in the kitchen. It seemed like he was a bit upset. I assumed it probably had something to do with my dad and Billy. Poor Billy… he didn't deserve any of this. Quil sat down next to me and hugged my side.

"You Alright Cuz? You're not gonna lose a toe nail are you?"

"I'm fine Quil, thanks."

Billy stood near the wall beside the lamp. I wondered why he didn't want to make himself comfortable and sit down. Jake came back in the living room with and ice pack wrapped in a kitchen towel and placed it on my foot. "Um… Thanks," I muttered. Talk about feeling awkward… I felt uncomfortable that Billy was standing looking out of place, and I sensed that Jake was angry and trying his best to hide it.

"Well Son, I'm about to head off home," Billy said.

"Oh… Ok Billy. Um… I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah Jake," Quil said. "It's late and Claire's by herself at my crib."

"Thanks for the rock salt," Jake said as he stood up to do his weird hand shake.

"No problem Man."

Jacob walked over to Billy and gave him a hug. I did my best to lunge myself forward to stand up. Jake winced his eyes at me as I tried to stand and walked over to me and held out his hand to help me. Once I was on my feet, I put all of my weight on my good foot. Billy walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"You didn't have to get up Dear," Billy said.

"Oh, I just wanted to say good bye."

I opened my arms and he stepped closer and gave me a big hug. It took every ounce of strength that I had not to cry as he held me. Once they both left, Jacob sighed and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… Um. Shit Billy's eye is really fucked up."

"Billy will be fine. But you need to sit down. Your toes are probably killing you."

"Um… Ok."

"It still hurts?"

"Yeah."

Jacob helped me over to the sofa and we both sat down. He put the ice pack back on my foot. I flinched because it was too cold... but I got used to it after a while.

"Ya know, we're supposed to get snow tomorrow. Quil just bought a lot of rock salt and dropped some over for us. Sorry that I didn't put it in the garage like I planned."

"It's ok Jake… my foot will be fine."

"Shit! I'm so fuckin' mad at myself… you could have fallen or something."

"Oh… No… I wasn't gonna fall."

I now saw the concern in his face. Maybe the reason he stormed off to the kitchen to get the ice. He thought that because he left the bag on the floor… he put me and the baby in jeopardy. I put the ice pack at the side of me and gently held his tense face.

"Baby… no. Don't even think that," I breathed.

"I shouldn't do careless shit like that. I mean… fuck."

"Jake… _please_."

I leaned closer and softly kissed his lips. I didn't want him mentally beating himself up for a little mistake. Nothing happened… No one got hurt.

"I just can't take anything else happening right now," he huffed.

"I understand. But relax Jake. I'm fine… nothing happened. I didn't even chip my nail polish."

Jake's face softened. I was glad that I was able to reassure him that I was fine. He pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes. His shirt was still a bit cool from being outside. If I would have been outside without a coat on in the dead of winter, he would flip and rant 'til his face turned red. Jake's body was still ridged as he held me in his arms. I wanted him to try to relax. But I'm pretty sure his mind was wound up with what happened today. And I know he doesn't let things go easily. He's probably envisioning me falling or something. I snuggled closer to him and kissed his jaw.

"Jake?"

"I… I'm fine Ness." He kissed the top of my head. "Does your head feel any better?"

"Um hum."

I still had a slight headache but I felt a thousand times better than I felt a few hours ago.

"What about your poor toes… are they gonna survive?"

"Umm… Yeah. I'll be ok."

"Again, I'm sorry about that… totally my fault. I thought I had them out of the way. Fuck, I should have had the light on in the first place."

"Stop it Jake," I nearly whispered.

He pressed his lips in a straight line. I could see his mind going a mile a minute. I didn't know if it would serve him any comfort by telling him that my dad texed me… and I guess said that he was sorry for what he did to Billy.

"Hey, are you hungry… do you wanna eat now?" he asked.

"Umm… Yeah. The steak smells really good. I smell potatoes too… right?"

"Yeah. And I made string beans… the way you showed me how to make 'em."

"Ok."

I looked down at the floor and started to fidget with my fingers. Jake picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Honey… everything is gonna be ok."

I smirked my lip and sighed.

"Um… I got a text from my dad," I muttered.

Jake's eyebrow went up. It was a more angry look than curious.

"What did he say," he asked in a controlled voice.

"Um… He said that he was sorry. I haven't replied back to him yet or called him because I didn't know what to say. Plus I just woke up."

Jacob's face was tense. "I'm sure he's sorry," my voice quivered. I didn't want to cry… but I felt it coming on. He pulled me into his arms and started to slowly rock me.

"I wanna just fast forward my life a few years," I cried.

"Well, I don't want a miss a single day with you… so I can't say that I agree with you Honey."

"Ugg… You and your romantic optimistic outlook on everything," I huffed.

Jake chuckled and made me look up at him.

"Sorry that I'm so in love with you… that each second of the day I have with you is more valuable than millions of dollars. I want each second with you. Like this one… and that one. Oh, and the look on your face for that one."

His words made me smile through my tears.

"Sorry Jake. I didn't really mean I wanted to fast forward my time with you. I just wanted everything to be still and at peace. Ya know... how I think it will be in a few years."

"I knew what you meant. But also know that I don't take one second with you for granted. I love you like crazy ya know."

"I know," I said with a brighter smile.

Jake took his large hands and wiped my tears from my face.

"Now I know you must be hungry. I promise I will hold you for hours after we eat. But I have to feed you now Ness. You haven't eaten in hours. Do you have an appetite?"

"Yeah… I actually feel like I'm starving."

"Oh, we can't have that."

Jacob kissed my lips then leaned down and kissed my stomach. He grunted a bit and lunged himself off of the sofa. I swore I heard one of his bones crack.

"Ugg… I'm getting old," he groaned.

"So that was your creaky old bones I heard," I said joking.

"Yeah... maybe I need to start doing _yoga_," he said laughing to himself.

I laughed along with him and started to rub my belly. Jacob went in the kitchen to fix our plates. I couldn't wait to eat… I was so frickin' hungry. After a few minutes, he came back in the living room with two plates in his hands.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome."

Jake went back into the kitchen and brought back the utensils and something for me to drink. After we ate, I lay in his arms on the sofa while he watched TV. I wasn't that interested on what was on. I kept on thinking about Billy's bruised face. He's such a handsome man… now he's gonna look like that for a few weeks. How in the word did my father find out about what happened with Leah? How did that gossip even get to him… only the cops knew. My dad doesn't really know any cops. I mean he may since he goes to the court house sometimes for some of his cases. Well I guess a cop told someone… that told someone… and it just went on like that until it got to someone my dad knew. Well it's no sense in racking my brain over that now.

I started to have trouble keeping my eyes open. It didn't help that Jake was rubbing my back the whole time he was watching TV. I knew I wanted to call my dad… but I figured I would call him in a few hours or email him right before I really went to sleep. I was getting really tired. And having a belly full of steak and potatoes wasn't helping that much. I must have dozed off for a brief moment… because I woke up when I heard the TV turn off.

"_Oh,"_ I said a bit startled.

"I was about to carry you off to bed," Jake said in a sleepy voice.

"Um… I can walk."

"How's your toe?"

"It hurts a little… but I'll live."

"Well, I wanna carry you anyway."

"What is this with you always wanting to carry me?"

"Um… I like it," he chuckled.

"Well, I will bestow upon your fetish to carry your wife."

"Huh? Yeah… you're sleepy."

Jake lifted me off of the sofa and carried me down the hall way. I have to admit I do like it when he carries me. In a way it makes him seem manly and strong… even though I don't weight that much to him. So I didn't complain and just let him carry me off to our bedroom. I was wondering if he was ever gonna talk about my dad hitting his. I know it has to be on his mind. I know he has to be a bit pissed that my dad attacked his father. Jake doesn't have to hide that; that's so obvious. I think he wants to keep it to himself thinking that it would upset me if we talked about it. Jake sat me down and I took off my robe and laid it on the end of the bed. I went to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. Then I slid under the covers and made myself comfortable. My eyes were glued to Jake as he stripped down to nothing but his tan skin. He went to the bathroom. I heard him pee then I heard the sink… then the sound of him brushing his teeth. When Jake came back into the bedroom, he turned off the lights and slid in the bed with me.

"Oh… today seemed so long," I groaned.

"Yeah… it kinda did."

"Jake… don't you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Um… Not really Ness. It's late… You need to rest."

"You must be…"

"Ness… Baby, you don't need to stress yourself out over that. Just rest Baby. I'm fine... Billy's fine… ok."

"Oh, oh… ok?"

Shit… I guess he really doesn't want to talk about it now. Oh well… whatever. I'm just gonna try to get some sleep. I knew not to expect sex from Jake tonight. It was all too common. I get sick from my high blood pressure... Somehow wind up in the ER… and he's scared to touch me until the doctors' gives him the green light. So I didn't even bother to fondle him or get him aroused. On a normal night, I have to do nothing but just be here. Jake would attack me with kisses and grind his dick on me. Spread my legs open and burry his face in my pussy… then fuck me for hours or until I told him that I couldn't take much more. So I knew the drill pretty well. Jake kissed me goodnight and I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep.

I was asleep for a while until I heard subtle clanking noises. I woke up and noticed that Jake wasn't in the bed with me. It sounded like he was in the den working out. Damn he must be pissed. I wish he would talk to me about it. I mean I won't flip out. He can be so overprotective to the point…

I heard my phone vibrate on my night stand. Who would be calling me at this time? I picked it up and looked at it. It was Nicole.

"Hello?" I answered half sleep.

"I had to do it May."

"Hmm… What are you talking about?"

"I had to get Billy, your mom, and your father in the same room to squash what happened… To get them to talk and act civilized. They're family and I can't have all of this craziness going on. They're crazier things in the world to occupy your time with."

"Wha… Huh?"

I was a bit confused on what she just said.

"Embry and I thought it was a good idea to get everyone talking. So I invited everyone to my house."

"Oh." I sat up some in the bed and rubbed my eye.

"Please don't get mad at me. Things worked out pretty well. I also tried my best to explain why you didn't tell everyone about Leah. They all know that she will be in jail for a while. And… Ahh… I asked them to give you time to talk to them about it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I mean… you have too much stuff going on. They seemed to agree to let you come to them when you're ready to talk about it."

"Wow… um…" I was speechless for a moment. "Th… Thank you."

"Oh… you're welcome May. Look I love you chick and I'm just trying my best to… to make things easier for you."

"I… I love you too."

I could only imagine what was going through my parents minds about my ordeal with Leah. I'll talk to them about it later. "I even got Billy and your dad to hug," Nicole mentioned. That brought me back from my thoughts because I wasn't sure that I heard her correctly.

"Wa… What did you just say?"

"Oh… Billy and your dad hugged it out."

"Oh… Wow."

"Also, your mother and dad talked a while alone in the kitchen. No curse words were thrown... they actually had a good long conversation."

"Really?"

"May… I just wanted to help as much as I could. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries with you… but this had to be done."

"Well… Well thank you. _You mean my dad really hugged Billy?_" I still couldn't see that in my head.

"Yeah... they were crying and all."

"Whoa... For real?"

"Yup. They all just left a few minutes ago. I didn't tell you our idea at first, because I didn't want you freaking out ova nothing."

"Well, I probably would have said that it wasn't a good idea. I mean..."

"That's what I thought… Plus I'm much wiser than you."

I softly chuckled.

"You may be right about that one."

"When am I not right May?"

My phone beeped. I looked at it and it was my mother.

"Oh… Nick. That's my mom on the other line."

"Ok… well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, sure… I'll call you. _Thank you_."

"No problem. I think my duties of being your Maid of Honor go far beyond me just keeping you and Jake together. I gotta a whole family to worry about. Plus I realized how good I am at being a counselor. I need my own TV show."

"Yeah... you do. I'll call ya."

"Ok... Bye."

I clicked over to the other line... not really sure what to expect.

"Hello?"

"Hi Renesmee… Did I wake you?"

"Um… No. Hey, Mom. How are you? Um… Nicole told me that you and dad… talked."

"Yeah… we all had a big talk. But how do _you_ feel?"

"Um… I'm fine."

"Your dad and Billy made up."

"I heard. Are they really ok?"

"Yeah... they had a long talk too."

"Um… I'm glad Nicole got everyone talking."

There was a long pause. I was wondering if my mother wanted to bring up Leah. I truly don't even wanna think about her right now. I hope she understands.

"Yes… I got a lot off my chest tonight," my mom said. "Um… It's crazy... But I… I can deal with things a little better now. I'm starting to let some of the bitterness go. Nicole is really good with talking and getting people to talk. At one point she nearly cursed us all out to get us to shut up and listen to each other."

"Wow… I'm sorry. I didn't know that she cussed at you."

"Wasn't so much _me_. It was your dad and Billy. She made it clear that we were family and should start acting like it. She also reminded everyone how fragile your pregnancy was… and that you didn't need any additional stuff… though she used another word."

"I'm sure she did," I said under my breath.

"But it was good to get everything out in the open like that."

"Oh," I said softly. "Do you… Do you still want him to sign the divorce papers?" I asked with my voice quivering.

"He signed them yesterday."

"_Oh_… I didn't know?" I said a bit shocked.

I heard Jacob leave the den and walk down the hallway to the bedroom. I guess I was a bit loud. Hell… I was shocked that my parents were officially divorced. Plus my mom said it so causally.

"I wasn't really in the mood to discuss it with anyone… but his sisters know. I'll tell Matt tomorrow I guess… or maybe I should have your dad break the news."

I swallowed hard. I felt a lump growing in the back of my throat. Shit. Jake was at the door with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I know how you wanted us to stay together."

"Yes… Yes I did," I cried quietly.

Jake rushed to my side and sat down on the bed.

"Who are you talking to Ness?" he asked.

"Oh… hush Baby. It will work out for the best," my mom said.

"How… How can you say that? You don't know that. He doesn't _have_ to be with Bianca. They can just have a kid together. You… You could still be his wife Mom."

I heard my mom softly chuckle on the other end… but it wasn't out of amusement. Jake caught on to why I was crying and his face crumbled. He mumbled something and looked like he wanted to take my phone from me. "No Dear… I still can't be his wife," my mom said in a shaky voice. I knew that this day would have a possibility of coming. So why was I so appalled that it was finally here?

"Honey… are you ok?" Jake breathed.

"Yes," I said quietly.

His nostrils flared and he started to look angrier by the second. I noticed that I was squeezing my phone a bit tighter. Jake wrapped his arms around my head and pulled me into his chest. He was all sweaty… but I didn't really care. "I'm sorry Ness," he whispered then kissed the top of my head.

"Mom… Um… I'll talk to you tomorrow," I cried.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee," my mother whimpered. "I should have… Um… Please don't get upset Dear..."

I dropped the phone and wrapped my arms around Jake's shoulders. Breathe Nessie breathe… I told myself. I didn't want to get upset… well too upset about this. I knew this was coming. I just prayed like crazy that it wouldn't.

"My parents are officially divorced," I cried into Jake's chest.

"Baby… calm down ok."

Jake started giving me soft kisses on my mouth... over and over. My mind was confused. I was hurt… but his kisses were so sensual that it was driving me crazy. "You knew that this was a possibility. I'm so sorry. But please breathe and calm down Honey." I quickly shook my head yes and he kissed me even deeper… this time sending a rush pleasure in between my legs. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get my mind off of it. Trying to calm me down and not have me psych myself up to the point of my blood pressure rising.

"Our son needs you to be calm, ok."

"I know Jake… I know."

Jake placed his hand on my growing belly. I placed my hand on top of his and gazed into his eyes. It was dark but I still could see his expression.

"I love you so much Ness."

"I love you too."

He slid off my panties and I started to breathe deeper. It was unfair for him to tease me like this knowing he wasn't going to have sex with me. He dipped his fingers inside me and I let out a low moan in his ear. My breathing was still ragged, but it smoothed out after a few strokes over my clit.

"I need you to relax Baby," he breathed in my ear; almost a moan.

"Ok," I moaned back.

Jacob stood up and took off his sweat pants and underwear. The bedroom was only lit form the hallway light, but it was enough to see that his dick was hard pointing in my direction. _So unfair._ He gently pushed me down on the bed and got behind me. His tongue met the skin on the back of my neck and I gasped. One of Jake's hands played with my nipple while the other massaged soft circles on the front of my pussy. It tingled as he used his nails to dig deeper into my skin. I felt my body completely relax. Jake's distraction was working pretty well.

"Ooh… Oh Jake," I moaned.

"Oh God Baby… I want you so bad."

"I want you too. Shit Jake. Mmm... _please_."

I knew that my begging was in vain. But I couldn't help but to say please. "Make love to me," I breathed. The heat of his dick pressing on my ass was unbearable. I smelled his sweat from his work out and it made me yearn for him even more. Jake's mouth covered my ear making laps and circles with his hot tongue. My pussy clinched and I reached my hand back to grab his silky hair.

"Mmm… Ohh… Jake," I panted.

"Yes Baby… say my name."

"_Jacob."_

He started to thrust his hips into me making his dick graze across the lips of my pussy. "Yes… J… Jake." I wanted his dick inside me. I wanted him to make love to me. The need for him was too great to even try to ignore. "Please Jake. Slow… just go slow. I need you… Ooh… Inside me." I heard a low groan escape from his throat. "Why do you do this to me?" he asked in a husky voice. It sent a shiver down my spine forcing me to moan out loud. "Oww… Oh… Why do you do this to me?" Jake gripped my body tighter and my pants became louder. I pushed my ass into his hips hoping that he would lose his will power and sink his huge cock inside me. He continued to slide in between my soaked lips; the head of his dick catching my clit with each thrust.

"Oh… Jake," I cried out.

"Mm… Ness."

With his next breath, he quenched my yearning and slowly slide inside me. Oh my God… it felt so wonderful. Jacob made love to me really slow. My entire body was at ease and relaxed. "Yes… Yes... Yes..," he moaned in my ear; gripping harshly at my sensitive breasts. He moved one hand down to my pussy and started to attack my swollen clit with his fingers moving them quickly side to side.

"Oooh!" I screamed. "Fuck... Jake!"

"Ung… Mmm... Ooh… Ness… Baby."

I whimpered in his hold as his dick hit an angle that almost made me explode. Jake vigorously licked my neck and cheek as he pumped his throbbing delicious cock deep inside me. "Mmm… Yea… Oooh. J… Jake." I felt the coil in me get tighter and tighter. I was about to come. "Fuck!" I yelled as I came on his dick. He continued his stride which only made my orgasm last longer. His fingers were still on my clit and slid across my skin with more ease due to all of my juices he coaxed from me. Jake took his hand from me and stuck his coated fingers in my mouth. "Mmm… Mmm... Mmm…" I moaned in a muffled cry of sensual pleasure. Jake made the sexiest whimper and I felt his body tremble. His next few strokes went deeper than the last.

"Oh God… I'm gonna come again!" I yelled out. "Jake!... Ja…. Mnn… Shit!"

"Yes Baby… Come on… Come on… Ooh, Oh Fuck!" he growled as he fell apart; emptying gush after gush into my awaiting pussy.

I tried to catch my breath and moved the hair from my face. It actually took effort to raise my hand. I was so weak. I was mush in his hands… Dizzy and exhausted.

"You ok Baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I panted.

"Are you relaxed?"

"Yes."

I turned my body to face his. I was so relaxed… but I knew that the situation of my parents would creep in my dreams somehow. I knew that it was out of my control, and I just had to accept it. Man I bet this will be hard on Matt. I did a heavy sigh and Jake squeezed his arms tighter around me. This was a lot to absorb. Who cares about talking about Leah now.

"Now go to sleep and get some rest."

"Oh… I won't have… an issue with that…"

I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away. I felt his soft lips press against my forehead. I was praying that I would be able to sleep without any crazy dreams… that was un likely. But I tried my best to only focus on Jacob's grip around my body and stay as calm as possible so my baby doesn't feel my stress. I kissed Jacob's neck and sighed.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Ness," he breathed.


	51. Sorry just an author's note

**Author's Note:**

As you may know... FF is taking down some stories that have too much awesome in it. AKA sexually explicit. Hopefully they won't get to me…lol.

I hope everyone enjoys their week. Make it a point to take time for yourself, tell someone you love them, and just smile and laugh.

I love all my readers (even though I'm probably getting on their nerves now… lol) The next post will be an actual chapter.


	52. Author's Note (plee to not kill me)

chapter 52 authors note

Author's Note:

Sorry guys. (My well-loved readers and authors) I know it's been FOREVER since I posted… but I do plan on finishing this story. Work has just been crazy but I need to force some time to finish my next chapters…especially since I am almost finished this FF.

I hope everyone enjoy their holidays and have a wonderful new year.

Lisa;)


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

I woke up because I had to pee. It was completely dark outside but it was around 5 in the morning. My head hurt only a little; it was bearable. I nudged Jake so that he would let his grip go. He did so with a small groan and I slid out of bed quietly. After I went to the bathroom I washed my hands and just stared at myself in the mirror for a while. I looked drained and pale. I washed my face hoping that would make me feel better. It only did a little. Then I brushed my teeth and headed back down the hallway to the bedroom. It was really early and I could get a few more hours of sleep before I really had to wake up. When I entered the room, Jake had the small lamp on from his bedside table. He was looking at his phone with an odd look.

"What is it Baby?" I asked.

"Umm… Billy texted me that he went over Nicole's house last night and talked to your dad; that Nicole asked everyone to come over."

"Oh… I know," I mumbled. "I kinda forgot to tell you. Well, Nicole told me then my mom called… and that's when you came in the room."

"Oh."

"Nicole told me that our parents had a good talk and that they hugged each other and even cried."

"Well, Billy didn't admit to crying in his text. But he said that he thinks things will be better for all of us."

"I'm so glad that Nicole got everyone together. She can be pushy… but I guess this time it was in our favor."

"Well I'm thankful for that."

I sat down on the bed on Jake's side. He placed his phone back on the night stand and gave me an affectionate look.

"Ya know my whole family probably knows about Leah now." I sighed. "I really don't wanna think about her now. Nicole did ask my parents to let me talk to them when I'm ready. I'm too stressed out to talk about it now."

"Well… that's good. I'm sure they will be more understanding now."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I hope so."

I slid back under the covers and leaned into Jake to kiss him. "Things will be better," I breathed. Jake nodded his head yes and wove his fingers in my hair and deepened the kiss. My breathing hitched and he made a small groan. I brought my hand to his dick and softly caressed it. I rested my head on his chest as I continued to stroke him. I knew he caved into me last night and made love to me… but I didn't want to push my luck. My doctor did tell me that sex helps with blood pressure. Jake softly moaned as I gently slid my hand up and down on him.

"Would it be too much if I asked my husband to make love to me really slow and sweet? Ya know the doctor did say that it helps with high blood pressure."

"Ness… I remember her saying that too."

"And I'm perfectly fine from last night… so…"

"You want me to make love to you?"

"Possibly?" I said smiling.

Jake softy chuckled and placed my body in a position that I would be comfortable in. He slowly made love to me as I requested. It actually helped with my headache because minutes later it was completely gone. We both made a deep sigh after we came down from our orgasmic highs. I didn't say a word and just listened to his heartbeat. I was wondering what he was thinking but didn't bother to interrupt our peaceful moment. Moments later I drifted off to sleep and managed not to have any nightmares about Leah or John.

Later on that morning we both woke up refreshed. I made a few quick texts to my girlfriends about the divorce and how my parents are being civil now. I hope they understand that I don't really feel like talking about it now. I told them that I was ok. _Ok as I can be I guess_. Jake cooked breakfast and we both relaxed on the sofa after we ate. He pulled the Indian blanket over us and we just lay there without the TV on. I could hear a few birds singing in the trees and the cold wind swirling around the house. But I felt warm as ever in my Jake's arms. I wanted to thank Nicole in person for being the mediator that she is. It would be nice if everyone could come here for dinner. I wasn't sure if Jacob was up for all of that company tonight. It would be nice if Billy and my parents could come over too if there wasn't going to be any _drama_. Well... I don't know how that would work. In a perfect world they would come over and have dinner with us and things would seem normal. Oh… and they would decide to get married again. Wow… my parents are not married anymore. I started to feel tears well up in my eyes and I pressed my face into Jake's shirt so that it would soak them up. I didn't feel like crying now. Well, I felt like crying… but I didn't want to. Once I knew that my voice wouldn't sound funny like I wanted to cry, I decided to ask Jake about having dinner tonight.

"Baby, Um… I would like to have dinner tonight for Nicole and Em... and possibly our parents."

"Are you sure that you're up for all of that. You should be taking it easy."

"I know. I just wanna thank Nicole and I guess have a fresh start with my parents."

"I know your parents are talking now. But Honey… there may be tension that they don't even wanna face right now. I know your intentions are good Ness. But give it some time… like a few weeks."

I deeply sighed.

"Well… ok," I breathed. "But I still want Nicole and Em to come over."

"Sure… that would be nice. I'll cook something good."

"Oh… but I wanted to cook."

"Well… ok. But I want you to take it easy," he said with a bit of worry in his voice.

Jacob held me tighter to his body and kissed the top of my head. I knew he was kinda right about inviting my parents over. I mean… Matt wasn't even told yet to my knowledge... and they may tell him soon. All hell could be breaking loose for all I know. _It was a nice thought. _

Jacob rubbed my back for a few minutes and I involuntarily fell asleep. After a while he woke me up and we got dressed. I called Nicole and asked her and Em to come over for dinner tonight. She told me that they would be here. I heard the hesitation in her voice… like she wanted to ask me how I was holding up. But I quickly started talking about something non related to anything that was going on.

Jake asked me what I wanted from the market. I wanted to go to the market with him. I felt like I needed some air and just wanted to get out the house. I know my doctor told me to take it easy… but I could still do light walking. "Oh I wanna go," I said while putting my hair in a ponytail. He seemed leery for some reason with that calculated look he sometimes gets when he's thinking of something.

"Jake... you ok?"

"Yeah… I was just thinking of... well... you should at least stay in the truck while I get the food."

"Huh? Jake I'll be fine."

"Ness."

"Honey, please don't worry yourself to death. I'm not supposed to do any strenuous activities. Walking slowly for ten-twenty minutes… that's ok."

"Well ok."

I was glad that he didn't put up much of a fuss. I haven't been to the market in a while because he has been going. His version of junk food that he brings home is not really junk food. I would kill for something that doesn't say 50% less sugar and fat free.

Jake put my hat on my head and kissed me sending a chill down my spine. He had a sweet smile on his face that made me stand on my toes and kiss him one more time.

"Can't get enough of me huh?" he said with a grin.

"Whatever," I answered rolling my eyes playfully.

We headed outside to get in the truck. It was really cold. It's amazing how the forest animals can be outside all day without a pissed off look on their faces all of the time. While I put my seat belt on I noticed a squirrel in the tree scattering from branch to branch. He looked content and not pissed off that it was barely 40 degrees outside. Jake turned on the heat and played with the radio for a few seconds before turning on his iPod. I smiled when he put on his country mix that he made for me. Hunter Hayes Wanted was on. I _love_ that song. I closed my eyes so I could feel the music and lyrics more. Jake must have thought that I was tired because he asked me if I was tired.

"No… not tired. I just love this song."

"Oh."

I opened my eyes mid song and just looked out the window. We reached the market and he found a parking spot close to the entrance. I called Ava while inside to ask if I needed anything extra to make her macaroni and cheese. Weeks ago she emailed me the recipe on how to make it… I was just making sure that I would have everything. She told me what I would need and volunteered to come over to help me cook it. I felt kinda weird because I only invited Nicole and Em for dinner. If she wanted to come over it would be fine.

"Ness… really I want to be there to make sure you do everything right."

"Oh… I have it printed out at home somewhere. But if you really want to… I can't stop you now can I?"

"No… no you can't," she said giggling.

"Ok. Bring Eric too if he's not busy."

"Fine… we'll be at your place in a few hours."

"Ok… thanks."

"I'm not being intrusive am I? Did you just want Nicole and Em to come over?"

"Oh… no. It's ok Ava. I originally just wanted to thank Nicole for being the mediator with our parents. But I would love to have you guys over too."

"Oh… ok. Um… how are you holding up… you know with that. Ya know… everything being final now?"

"I'm fine. Really don't feel like talking about all of that now."

"My Bad… I understand."

I sighed. I told everyone earlier that I didn't want to talk about this today. I guess some people can be persistent. I'm trying my best to numb myself or trick my brain that this isn't really happening.

"Ava… I kinda knew this may have happened. So… Um…. honestly I'm still in a bit of shock that it really did."

"I'm really sorry about everything." she said with a funny sound in her voice. It sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks... we'll be ok. Can we talk about another subject?"

"Sure… but I'm here for you ok."

"Th... Thank you."

Being at the market felt surreal in some way. Though I probably looked fine… my head was really fucked up from the past events. I felt like I was on auto pilot…. walking and talking. I would think about what food we should have at the house and then think of Matt's reactions. Did mom or dad tell him yet? Ava sounded like she wanted to help in any way that she could… and I appreciate her for that. She was silent on the phone for a while and that gave me time to even zone out even more. Jacob put a bag of apples in the cart and looked at me with an odd expression.

"Ness… do you wanna wait for me in the truck?"

"_Oh_… I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"We only have to get a few more things. I'm fine Jake." The side of his lip curled down. I cleared my throat. "Ava… I'll see you later tonight, ok."

"Ok… see ya."

I put my cell phone in my jeans and walked closer to Jake reaching out for his hand. The worry in his face made him look older somehow.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too Jake."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I'm usually focused 100% on the feel of his lips when he kisses me… but I heard a small commotion a few feet from us. An older woman was complaining about the selection of green peppers to choose from. "This is horrible. How do they expect me to make spaghetti with this shit," she grumbled. It caught Jake's attention too. We parted from our kiss and looked down the else. A young man was standing beside her. I could only see him from the back but his voice seemed familiar as he was trying to compromise telling her that he would bring her some fresh vegetables tomorrow from the farmers market near him. "What is it Ness?' Jake asked. The man turned around and I couldn't believe it. It was Steven from the club in Seattle. The one that Jake freaked out about because I took a picture of him on my phone. I didn't know whether to ignore that I recognized him and just move on… or say Hi.

"Ness?" Jake said in a confused way.

"Oh... nothing. That guy just looked familiar." _Why the hell did I just say that?_

"Oh… from where?"

Steven turned around and his eyes met mine. His face brightened like he remembered me then he smiled.

"Steven?"

"Oh… hey. Err… _Nessie_?"

"Yeah." I saw Jake's body tense up in the corner of my eye. "So you live around here?"

"Oh… No. I live in Seattle. My grandma lives in Forks. I help her out from time to time with her errands and stuff."

"Oh... that's nice of you. Hey… this is my husband Jake. Jake this is Steven… the home remodeling guy I told you about."

"Hi," Jake said not as friendly as I hoped he would be.

He didn't sound out right rude... but still a bit cold. Shit I don't need this now. Be nice Jacob… geez.

"Nana… this is Nessie."

"_Nessie?_ Really that's your name or nick name?" she said skeptically still seeming agitated about her vegetables.

"Oh… that's my nick name," I said a bit uncomfortably.

"Well that's a weird nick name young lady."

"Nana… behave," Steven said giving me an apologetic look.

"Well, my name is Renesmee. My brother gave me the nick name Nessie because he couldn't really say it as a kid."

"Hmm… ok," his grandmother said.

Steven looked down at my belly and his eyes widened a bit.

"So you guys know what you're having?"

"We're having a boy," Jake budded in.

"Well congrats. Hey… you live in forks?"

"No… we live in La Push," I answered.

"Heey… La Push. I have a few remodeling jobs set up there. I'm starting one guy's house in a few days."

"Really?" Jake said trying to sound nicer. It wasn't working because he still sounded fake to me.

"Yeah… Um… Clearwater. Yeah that's his name."

_Oh god… Clearwater._

"I know a few Clearwater's. It's a common name in La Push though," Jake said as his face tensed up.

He was probably thinking of Seth because they haven't really talked that much since Leah was put away. Or he could be thinking of the bitch herself for what she did to us. It would be ironic as hell if he was working on Seth's house. Please don't say that his name is Seth. Let it be a Clearwater I don't know. Steven pulled out his cell phone and touched the screen a few times.

"Seth Clearwater… do you know him?"

"Yeah… we know him," Jake answered.

"Wow… small world." Steven pulled out a business card and handed it to Jake. "We do add-ons… landscaping… the whole bit. If you guys need any work done… please give me a call. I'll give you a great rate."

"Thanks," Jake said as he put the card in his back pocket.

"Come on Stevie… I'm not getting any younger," his grandma said yanking at his coat.

"Ok Nana. Hey, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too," I said smiling hiding the fear that flashed through me.

They walked away from us and I turned to Jake. He looked a bit agitated. Maybe it was because we all had to think of Leah… or that fact that he hasn't been that close to Seth for the past few months since she was arrested? Hopefully he wasn't going to start acting jealous of Steven… that would be ridiculous. But he did make such of a big deal because I took a picture of him at that club and accepted his business card.

"So that's pretty boy huh?" Jake huffed.

_Oh God... really._

"Jake really. With all the shit I'm going through… you're gonna act like a jealous pain in the ass," I snapped.

It took him a bit off guard but I wasn't in the mood. He should know that I'm freaking out about Leah right now.

"I… I'm sorry Babe." He blew out a breath. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

I leaned into his body and pressed my face against his chest. All I saw was Leah's angry face trying to hurt me. "Ness… you ok?" he asked a bit worried. I shook my head no.

"I don't wanna think about her Jake."

"I know... I'm sorry. Wow… it's a small world. I'm sorry that hearing about the Clearwaters' upset you Honey."

"I thought I was doing much better with that. But I guess I'm not," I said almost inaudibly. Jake took a deep breath. "Um… Have you talked to Seth recently?" I asked. I knew he was having issues with him not wanting to be as close as they used to be.

"No... not really. He's still… I don't know. We don't have to talk about that now... ok."

"Um… ok," I muttered.

We only had a few more things to get at the market then we got in line. I leaned on his side and he asked me again if I wanted to go to the truck. I said no then got a magazine to browse through. It was mostly about who was dating who... who wore the best dress at the latest evens, and trivial things that helped take my mind off of Leah. Hopefully tonight will help me take my mind off everything.

The person in front of us didn't have that many things. I was glad because I really just wanted to go home. My head was starting to kill me. Of course I hid the fact that I was getting a headache from Jacob. I was praying that I would be ok to enjoy having company come over. I really missed and needed my friends. No one was behind us in line at the moment. I heard Steven's voice a few yards away and tuned in that direction. Jacob took a step closer behind me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello again," Steven said as he and his grandmother came behind us.

"Hey," I said almost weakly.

"Hi," Jacob said. Then he leaned down to my ear. "You ok Honey?"

"Um hum. I'm fine Jake."

"You have a headache don't you?" I guess it wasn't that hard to tell.

"Umm… just a little. But I'm ok."

Steven was looking at us with a worried look on his face.

"You feel ok?" Steven asked.

"_My Wife is fine,"_ Jake interjected. _Why was he being so… like this? _

"I'm ok Steven. Just have a headache and tired."

I wanted to nudge Jake for being so rude. Steven glanced at Jake for a split second due to his sharp statement.

"Oh Dear… go home and rest," his grandmother added.

"I will."

"So is this your first kid?" his grandmother asked.

"Yeah."

"That's nice."

Jacob wrapped his arm around me. I didn't know if he was just being loving or being this way because Steven was around. The conveyer belt had some room on it now for our things. Jacob started to place our groceries on the belt.

"Did you pick out a name?" his grandmother asked. "I hope it's a norm..." She stopped short. "I mean… _you know_… something he won't get teased about."

"Nana," Steven said in shock. He made a big sigh then rolled his eyes in his head.

"Well the child name _is_ Renesmee Stevie."

"The baby's name is Jacob," Jake said a bit agitated.

I could see why Jake was getting fed up. Steven's grandmother didn't hold her tongue much. I don't even think she realizes that she's being rude…. That's probably just her way. "I'm sorry," Steven said. I humbly smirked at him. I didn't want him feeling embarrassed about his beloved grandmother. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to hurt my feelings. She just thinks that my name is odd. And it is... I haven't found anyone else with my name so far. It's just a made up name that my mom conjured up to blend both of my grandparent's names together.

"Well… ok. I like the name Jacob," she said.

"Thanks," I replied.

I noticed that Jake was putting the food on the belt like he was a bit upset. I didn't want him flipping out and saying something out of place. I didn't know where his head was at. I mean… in the last twenty minutes Seth and Leah were brought up… He's probably jealous of Steven for no good reason… and someone made fun of his wife's name.

Everyone was silent for a while. For some reason things just felt weird. It looked like Steven was looking at me from the corner of my eye but I didn't want to turn around to confirm it. I mean he could have been looking past me. Jacob placed all of our bags in the cart then swiped his credit card to pay for everything. I smiled at Steven and his grandmother and said goodbye. I didn't say anything on the way to the truck. The clanking noise of the shopping carts wheels were more apparent once it was on the ground; it was a bit annoying. Jacob helped me in the truck and shut my door a softly as he could for it to close. Then he put all of the bags in the back. When he was finished I watched him push the cart back. It dawned on me to put my seat belt on so I struggled with that for a few seconds. Jake opened the door and hopped in letting out a big breath. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I hope you feel better soon Honey. You think we should cancel our dinner plans?"

"I really don't know. I mean I would love everyone to come over… even if I don't feel well. I miss everyone and would like to chill with them. Yes, Jake I still want everyone to come over."

"Ok... um… I'll cook. I know you said that you wanted too… but you need to rest for a few hours."

"I know. _Thanks Jake_."

"Cool. So you rest when we go home ok."

"Um… Ava was coming over early to help me with the macaroni."

"That's cool. She still can come over early. Hell I won't mind her teaching me how to make it."

I weakly chuckled then closed my eyes.

"I'm just gonna rest on the way home."

"Ok Ness."

I was trying my best to block out the things that were making me mad. I really wanted my headache to go away by the time that everyone came over.

When we got home I took off my clothes and put Jake's sweatshirt on and lay down in the bed. I texed Ava that I was taking a nap but that she could still come over early and teach Jacob how to make the macaroni. I quickly got a text back "What's wrong are you not feeling well?" I replied and told her that I had a headache. I didn't go into what could have caused it. (Hearing the name Clearwater) I hugged my pillow tight wishing that I was able to take something for the pain. Jake walked in the bedroom with a bottle of orange mango juice.

"Are you hungry… do you want me to bring you a snack?" Jake asked.

"Um… a banana?"

"Ok I'll be right back."

Jake walked out the room and I opened the bottle. I took a few sips then put the lid back on. _Please… I wanna feel better so I can have fun tonight. _Well just being with my friends I should feel better even if I still actually don't. I felt a tiny kick to my side. This felt bigger than gas bubbles. I started to rub my belly as tears filled my eyes. "Hey Sweetie… you're awake?" I said with my voice cracking. "Ok I know were on different sleeping schedules… that's ok. You get your exercise." Jake walked in the room with a slight smile.

"Lil Jake is awake?"

"Awake and kicking me… come here and feel."

Jake sat on the edge of the bed. He placed the banana beside me and I took his hand and rested it on my stomach where little Jake last kicked me. I smiled waiting for the baby to kick again.

"_Oh Shit_… I felt that," Jake said amused. "Wow… that's our little miracle inside you." Jake had the most adorable in awe expression on his face. I wish I could take a picture of these seconds.

"Yeah," I said beaming. "It doesn't feel like gas anymore. I can't confuse this with anything… he is definitely kicking me."

I reached over to the night stand and got my cell phone and snapped a picture of Jake's hand resting on my stomach. Then I took a picture of him smiling. Jake leaned into me and kissed my forehead softly, then kissed my temple. He took his hand and cupped my face and kissed my lips.

"I love you Ness," he breathed.

"I love you too."

"You want me to lay with you for a while?"

"That would be nice but Ava will be here soon."

"Well I can still lay with you for a few."

"Ok."

Jake climbed in the bed with me and I started to eat my banana. After I finished it I took a few sips of my juice and snuggled next to him.

"Baby… do you want me to make love to you to make you feel better?" Jake asked. I sighed thinking about it. Then Lil Jake kicked me again. "That's ok Jake. Just hold me... that will make me feel better too." It kinda freaked me out thinking about our baby being awake while my husband made love to me. I know it's something that I would have to get over soon. Jake wrapped his arm around me and rested his hand on my stomach. "Whoa… he's still kicking," he said amused. The look on his face made me happy and the drama that I was dealing with was slowly melting away. My head was still hurting a bit but I could feel myself at ease. I yawed and that made Jake yawn as well.

"Ha… I made you yawn."

"It is contagious… that's crazy how it is though."

"Yeah."

Jake held on to me a little but tighter and kissed the back of my head. "Now close your eyes and get some rest Mrs. Black." I nodded my head yes and made a deep sigh. I knew that in a short matter of time I would be enjoying my friends company and some good ass food. Plus I was craving macaroni like crazy. I slowly dozed off trying my best to block out my parents shit and the crap that haunts me. I started to feel happier each time I felt our baby kick. I wanted to think positive thoughts so I started dreaming about the day I met Jacob. I made a deep sigh and a smile spread across my face while my eyes were closed. I have no clue how long I kept that expression. My dreams were wonderful and not tainted with negative memories. So I believe that my smile could have been there for some time. I love my Jake… and I know that I would love him forever.


	54. Chapter 54 (Reply to review &AN)

Good day my Fan Fictioners… lol.

I just wanted to reply to a guest comments since he/she doesn't have an account. Please note that I appreciate all reviews and opinions. But I am a 40 year old woman and not a teenager. (God I have to say that I'm 40 now…lol) The guest said that I was a teenager and that I should refrain from writing Nessie as if she was myself. That is NOT the case. I wrote Tempted Fate knowing that Nessie and Jake had flaws. Yes it's a love story but they are not perfect (and a few have pointed out the angles I was going with their personalities... and what some past incidents have done to both Jake and Nessie. i.e. Jake losing his mother and blaming himself. Can get a temper (broke someone's arm because they teased his sister when he was a teen… fight in the movie parking lot) fearful of losing someone, being OVER protective. Nessie… being raped and hiding it from everyone… rushing into marriage because he filled a void. I took a few psychology classes in college. I believe that I can do a good job in portraying certain personalities. There are some things that Nessie did that I would break my daughters neck… lol. She's a 20 year old woman now with a good head on her shoulders. (age 15-16 she was giving me grey hair…lol)

The following is the comment from my guest:

Guest chapter 44 . Sep 14, 2013

I have been reading this story for a while now, and I couldn't help but notice that Nessie is a lot more self absorbed than a heroine should be... First she runs off to marry Jacob without giving her family a second thought, which sets off a chain of events (her father cheating, etc.) and now she is acting as if everything is teaming up against her. Throughout the story she has been cooed over, shielded, and generally been treated like someone who should not even be considering marriage for some time. I am a huge fan of this story, don't get me wrong... You can write as well as Stephanie Meyer ... But then again Stephanie Meyer is not much of an author. Anyway, I would suggest that you refrain from thinking of Nessie as if she were you, so that you don't continue to portray her as a weak teenager who lacks independence.

oooOOOooo

So to make things clear... I am not a weak teenager that I'm portraying Nessie as myself. I'm writing a fictional story about people and their trials and tribulations. Hopefully it's interesting to some. This Nessie is practically broken trying to hold on and not completely crack. (sigh)

Thank you to everyone that has read and hung in there. This story is 3 years old. Ugg… my job and migraines keep me from writing as much as I want to. Sorry for the hiatus on some of my FF. I'm also working on a book that I want to get published and have someone waiting to help me do so once it's done. So I guess I have to get crackalackin'…lol.

Oh, since I'm doing what I guess is an author's note… I would also like to add that I posted a one shot called Close Quarters. lol.. My 1st non Twilight FF. It's based off the book/ movie Warm Bodies. (Please make me deliriously giddy and review…lol) And those that know… the only reason I got on FF was because of my daughter when she was a teen. She asked me to write a story about Jake and Nessie after she grew up. lol.. and she asked me to keep it pg 13 because she knows how I can get…lol. That's why I had to make Jake's rated M POV for myself and friends…lol. She's ok with my rated M stories now. She reads more steamy stuff than I do… lol.


	55. Nicole's POV posted

.

Tempted fate ch 55 AN

**Authors Note:**

**I posted a scene in Nicole's POV on my Tempted Fate side scenes on my profile page. It's what happened in the ER waiting room when Nessie freaked out when her parents confronted her at the air port. That was always something that I wanted to see; especially because Jacob made his speech to Nessies's parents. You'll also get to see some of Nicole's and Embry's relationship. **

**Make me deliriously giddy and review. It took me some time to write it. I'll try my best to work on the next chapter of Tempted Fate.**

**Once again I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS. **


End file.
